Qui est l'heureux élu
by FayVerte
Summary: Hibari aimait se battre, et donc gagner. Mais s'il avait su ce que provoquerait un simple petit échauffement avec l'autre garçon, il l'aurait directement tué. Et tous les autres herbivores avec. En pause
1. Prologue

Titre: Qui est l'heureux élu

Auteur: Fayverte

Genre: Délire. Au début, ce n'était que des scénettes, des petits dialogues qui m'amusaient. Et au final, j'ai voulu lier tout ça.

Raiting: M, soyons prévoyants

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Des informations venant de l'arc futuriste peuvent surgir mais c'est peu.

**Prologue**

Hibari aimait ressentir quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais autant l'impression d'être en vie qu'en menaçant l'intégrité d'une autre personne. Suite à son aventure futuriste, il avait découvert ce que pouvaient éprouver ses victimes, s'emportant en voyant ses blessures et sa faiblesse dévoilée, dû à son manque de connaissance. Il ne considérait pas l'accident Kokuyo comme une défaite. La première fois, l'illusionniste avait bénéficié d'une aide extérieure involontaire, le médecin pervers qui l'avait empoisonné. La seconde fois, il était parvenu à le battre mais la présence d'idiots herbivores avait constituée d'éventuels corps d'accueil. Non, Hibari Kyoya ne voyait aucune défaite contre Rokudo Mukuro, pas plus que contre l'imposteur Vongola, Xanxus, qu'il aimerait bien cependant affronter de nouveau. Il était de ces adversaires contre lesquels il pouvait utiliser toutes ses capacités.

Hibari avait toujours aperçu la victoire quand il se battait, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Tsunayoshi Sawada combattre dix ans plus tard. Il avait vu ces magnifiques lumières échapper de ses mains, la puissance qu'elles dégageaient ainsi que les dégâts occasionnés. Et contrairement à Reborn qu'il voulait battre, contraire à Dino qu'il attendait de dépasser, il avait simplement souhaité avoir la possibilité d'admirer à nouveau le style du Dixième du nom. Pour la première fois, il avait désiré être spectateur, sans attaquer ou recevoir.

A partir de ce jour, Hibari Kyoya avait considéré Tsuna comme le Boss de la famille et le garçon n'avait encore rien fait pour le décevoir. Malgré sa puissance, il se considérait toujours comme inférieur à lui, parlant encore avec ce ton craintif et admirateur. Il semblait plus demander des faveurs qu'ordonner, laissant la plupart du temps Reborn s'occuper de le charger de mission et le recevant parfois pour discuter de la construction de la base, selon les quelques informations qu'ils avaient pu obtenir dix ans plus tard.

Le président du comité de discipline de Namimori n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un à admirer, pas plus qu'une personne à qui s'en remettre. Ainsi, il comprenait pourquoi son futur lui s'était fait construire une base annexe à celle des Vongola au Japon, tout comme il savait que si son double avait aidé Tsuna à obtenir la forme évoluée de ses gants, c'était pour avoir la possibilité d'admirer à nouveau ses coups.

Mais tout ceci n'expliquait pas pourquoi, aussi fidèle soit-il au boss des Vongola contrairement aux apparences, il devait se préparer à ça. Une alliance. Pour affirmer les liens de la famille. Il ne suivait la Famille que dans une moindre mesure, ne recevant que des demandes auxquels il accédait car elles recouvraient son besoin de se sentir vivre. Il comprenait qu'un benêt comme Yamamoto ne puisse être envisagé, pas plus que l'enfant aussi capricieux que pleurnichard nommé Lambo. Ryohei ferait fuir tout individu autre que Lussuria. Il ne laisserait personne forcer Chrome à épouser quelqu'un contre sa volonté, et l'idiot qui envisagerait plus d'une seconde la chose risquerait de rapidement croiser la route du Kokuyo Gang en plus de son aimable présence. Oui, Reborn avait dû suivre ce cheminement de pensées avant de le désigner comme l' « homme à marier ». Ne restait plus que Gokudera, Mukuro et lui-même. Le bras droit pot-de-glu bien plus utile là où il se trouvait en ce moment, le traître sadique qui risquerait d'en profiter pour fomenter une révolution et lui-même. Logique, évident, enfantin. Tout l'aspect malsain du bébé employé pour lui pourrir la vie en bonne et due forme. Depuis qu'il lui avait « accidentellement » déchiré son chapeau, l'arcobaleno lui faisait parcourir le pays en empêchant son retour au Japon, lui ordonnant simplement de parader en kimono dans des réceptions d'un ennui terrible où il devait faire acte de présence pour représenter le Dixième Vongola. Inutile, ridicule, stupide. Et maintenant cette histoire de mariage arrangé, une tradition nécessitant une union reconnue entre un gardien et un membre d'une autre famille. Il sentait la basse vengeance mais ne disposait d'aucun argument pour la contrer autre qu'une manifestation passive.

Passive. Comme il détestait ce mot. Après lui avoir annoncé son alliance à venir, le bébé lui avait passé ces jobs qu'avant il appréciait tant. Menaces, agressions, destructions de petits groupuscules mafieux, tout ce qui faisait son bonheur. Il devait se dire que sa colère augmenterait encore ses aptitudes. Hibari s'était contenté de venir sur les lieux où se trouvaient ses proies, s'adossant au mur qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée pour les prévenir qu'ils feraient mieux d'utiliser le petit pactole qu'ils s'étaient constitués sur le dos de la Famille pour fuir, et fuir encore. De même, lorsqu'il était envoyé avec l'un ou l'autre des gardiens, il attendait et se contentait de regarder au loin, guettant la fin du massacre. Une fois seulement il s'était déplacé, repoussant du pied une des dynamites lancées par Gokudera qui visait toujours aussi bien qu'une taupe aveugle exposée au soleil.

Tsuna avait finit par lui accorder un « congé à durée indéterminée » et un entretien avec Reborn lui confirmant qu'il ne changerait pas ses plans, qu'il le fallait pour le bien de la Famille. Définitivement, il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, comme si c'était une raison à tout.

Hibari passait ainsi son temps à l'école, attendant patiemment que Reborn finisse par céder. Ou que Tsuna lui donne un ordre stupide de mariage, ce qui serait étonnant de la part d'une telle mauviette. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps pendant qu'il ressassait ses pensées, cherchant un autre moyen d'y échapper. Le bébé était aussi têtue que Dino maladroit et c'était un euphémisme. Un soupire échappa de ses lèvres, ses yeux toujours plantés dans la cour de Namimori. Il tournait le dos à la porte, la pièce simplement illuminée par les rayons du clair de lune qui venaient frapper son visage.

« Kufufu, qui est l'heureux élu, Kyoya ? », déclara Mukuro, ou plutôt l'une de ses illusions, en apparaissant dans l'ombre d'Hibari.

Sans quitter la cour des yeux ou même manifester de la surprise, le président du comité de discipline se contenta de garder le silence. « Dino peut-être ? », fut la question insolente de l'invité inattendu. Hibari se retourna pour fusiller du regard le gardien de la Brume. « Xanxus sinon ? Vous passeriez tellement de temps à vous disputer, et à faire céder l'autre dans tous les sens qu'on puisse imaginer à cette expression, qu'il ne poserait plus problème. », termina Mukuro en savourant la rougeur qui apparaîssait sur les joues d'Hibari, colère, gêne, ou un mélange des deux. « Après, je ne vois plus que les vieux débris siciliens dont tu pourrais partager les passes-temps. »

La phrase de l'illusionniste se perdit dans un rire, alors qu'il esquivait un coup de tonfas. Souriant moqueusement à l'attaquant, il reprit « Ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas battu, non ? Ou as-tu toujours été aussi faible ? »

« Je vais te mordre à mort. » décréta solennellement Hibari avant de se mettre en position.

« Pas si je t'attaque en premier. », son arme sur la gorge d'Hibari qui avait stoppé son attaque en sentant le froid mordant du trident, Mukuro retint un instant sa respiration en éprouvant à travers ses vêtements la chaleur de la main d'Hibari qui tranchait avec le métal de son arme, tous deux plaqués contre son estomac. Calmement, sans se départir de son sourire ou baisser son arme, Mukuro s'agenouilla. « Hey Hibari Kyoya, veux-tu m'épouser ? » ajouta-t-il en saisissant la main gauche de son camarade. Ce dernier, cherchant à retirer sa main le plus vite possible laissa tomber son arme, ouvrant de grands yeux face à la déclaration.

« Je vais te tuer », dit Hibari en se ressaisissant.

« Monsieur Hibari Kyoya, j'ai l'honneur de vous déclarer mon fiancé. » Voyant le regard interrogateur d'Hibari, il se reprit. « Mon promis. Dans un an, nous nous marierons. Après avoir réglé les quelques subtilités habituelles. Ne te plains pas, je te facilite la tâche en t'épargnant la rencontre avec les parents. Tu penses que ta mère m'appréciera ? J'espère que ton père n'est pas aussi... emporté que toi. Cela risquerait d'être notre seule rencontre. »

« Et tu penses que je vais accepter ? », l'interrogea Hibari en saisissant son arme que Mukuro lui tendait en se relevant.

« Tu ne pourrais espérer meilleur parti. », commença Mukuro, sans lâcher son arme ou éloigner son trident de la gorge palpitante. « Je ne risque pas de t'enfermer dans une cage dorée, ou de refuser l'affrontement. Quel que soit le combat que tu désires. », souriant en terminant ces mots, il enfonça un peu plus la pointe contre la nuque d'Hibari, lui rappelant de rester immobile. « Ta situation ne changera pas, si ce n'est par les puissants liens du mariage qui nous unirons auxquels nous accordons, je n'en doute pas, le même crédit. Je ne suis pas un vieux pervers obsédé par les jeunes asiatiques qui te forcera à porter des kimonos bien que je ne refuse jamais ce genre de jeux. Tu pourras continuer à voir Nagi et je ne serai pas une menace pour elle, après tout, je suis Chrome. Tu auras Reborn, tu échapperas au moins à ce type de plan puisque je n'envisage pas de demander le divorce. Je suis assez bon menteur pour me passer de cette formalité. Et images la tête de Gokudera quand il l'apprendra! » conclut Mukuro, faisant sourire Hibari.

« Rien de bien concret. » reçu-t-il comme réponse.

« Hi-Bird m'aime. », acheva Mukuro avec un sourire si large qu'il égalait ceux de Yamamoto, n'était cette étrange lueur quasi-malsaine qui ne quittait jamais tout à fait ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? », le gardien de la Brume se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, faisant ainsi glisser ses cheveux qu'il laissait pousser. « Exposes-moi les raisons qui te poussent à faire cette proposition. » compléta Hibari.

« J'ai ma bonne action de l'année à réaliser et c'est tombé sur toi. », s'approchant un peu plus, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un mince espace entre leurs deux bouches, Mukuro chuchota en se transformant petit à petit en un tourbillon de pétales de cerisiers « La prochaine fois, je vendrai te chercher avec mon vrai corps. »

Hibari reçu l'un de ces pétales qui avait provoqué son absence de victoire sur les lèvres. Et pendant qu'il s'effaçait à son tour, il finit par céder au fou-rire silencieux qui le secouait depuis qu'il imaginait la tête que Gokudera ferait en apprenant l'histoire.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une alliance permettant de les libérer tous deux. Et ce n'était que Mukuro.

* * *

Dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux où tout était immatériel, Nagi qui avait assisté l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son sauveur laissa éclater son inquiétude.

« Mukuro, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? », dit-elle en détournant les yeux du véritable gardien de la Brume.

« Bientôt Nagi, je pourrai te libérer. Bientôt, je pourrai venir te rencontrer. Et aussi mon fiancé. Hibari Kyoya est un oiseau bien trop intéressant pour qu'on laisse des idiots, soient-ils arcobaleno l'enchaîner. Alors autant que ce soit à moi. Il est tellement amusant quand il est battu, à ne pas l'accepter et frapper encore et encore. Crois-moi, ce sera un plaisir de le faire chanter.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Voilà, donc joyeux anniversaire Hibari. Ca va être ta fête. Ceci est ma contribution (à chapitre) 6918. L'histoire est déjà pas mal avancée ce qui suppose une publication plutôt entretenue (mis à part quelques examens à venir). Un D18 ne devrait pas tarder. Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, me voilà!


	2. Chapitre 1

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Par ailleurs _No Kid : Quarante raisons de ne pas avoir d'enfant _de Corinne Maier est un livre qui existe, que je n'ai pas lu et qui ne m'appartient pas. Du tout.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

**Chapitre 1**

« Tu nous as fait demander Mukuro ? », déclara Reborn en pénétrant la cellule où était emprisonné le dernier gardien des Vongola.

La voix de Mukuro résonna, sortant de nul-part et ne masquant pas le sourire moqueur qu'aurait affiché le garçon s'il en avait eu la possibilité. « Je vais me marier. Et il se trouve que j'aurai besoin de mon corps pour m'occuper de... cette affaire. »

« Te marier ? », s'écria Tsuna en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Toutes mes félicitations, Mukuro. »

« Merci Reborn. Si tu savais combien je les mérite. » la phrase de l'illusionniste s'acheva dans un murmure qui fut à peine perceptible à ses visiteurs.

« Te marier ? » reprit Tsuna. « Tu n'es pas... un peu jeune pour ça ? »dit-il, sa voix montant dans les aigües alors que sa super intuition le prévenait de l'arrivée d'un danger imminent.

« Pas trop pour lui. », Mukuro retint un éclat de rire en voyant les yeux du Dixième Vongola s'écarquiller tant qu'ils défiaient les lois de l'anatomie humaine. « Je l'aime et il a accepté de faire un bout de chemin avec moi. » « Jusqu'à la sortie » ajouta-t-il en pensée.

« Il... je le connais ? », poursuivit Tsuna. A ses côtés, Reborn était silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait sûrement déjà réalisé la situation et pour peu qu'il n'en soit pas responsable, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les contrer en présence du Boss. Le mariage à venir était officialisé.

« Hibari Kyoya » déclara Mukuro, remerciant le ciel, aussi contradictoire que ce soit, de ne pas être victime des aléas de son corps, n'affichant aucun autre élément de son amusement que le ton vaguement moqueur qui perçait dans sa voix.

« ... dis-moi que je ne le connais pas. », se lamenta Tsuna.

« Avec cette union au sein de la Famille, tu devras rester calme Mukuro. Nous ne te confierons pas l'un de nos précieux élément pour que tu te l'accapares ou cherche à l'utiliser pour faire passer tes idéaux. Hibari Kyoya est un membre de notre Famille très apprécié et sa présence nous est indispensable. J'espère bien que tu réalises ce que tu fais en souhaitant ce mariage. Les liens qui vous uniront risquent de vous causer... du tort, et provoquer quelques obligations annexes. », Reborn avait toujours su garder son côté impressionnant. A deux ans déjà, son regard noir laissait présager milles morts. Depuis la résolution des problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontré dans le futur, il grandissait à nouveau. Le garçon de huit ans qui lui faisait face était déjà un peu plus impressionnant. Mukuro se demanda un instant qui résisterait face à la version adulte. Étrangement, à cette pensée le visage de son fiancé se forma dans son esprit.

« Mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler Reborn ? Mukuro... Hibari... dis-moi que c'est une blague. », s'enfonçait Tsuna, se tenant la tête dans les mains et s'agitant en tout sens.

« Je m'étais dis qu'Hibari aurait pu symboliser le lien entre la Famille et les Cavalonne. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Son caractère emporté aurait pu devenir une complication. Tu feras avec, n'est-ce pas Mukuro ? » un rire lui répondit. « Tu as l'accord de la Famille. Tsuna ne semblant pas en état de te le donner pour le moment, je te l'accorde de façon provisoire. Bien évidemment, tu prendras à partir de maintenant ton rôle de gardien de la Brume sans passer par l'intermédiaire de Chrome. J'attends de toi que tu sois le plus discipliné cette année. N'oublies pas qui célèbrera votre union. »

« Union ? », hurla Tsuna, surprenant les deux autres hommes présents.

« Oh, mais j'y compte bien. », ajouta Mukuro, faisant passer le Dixième d'une couleur blanc cachet d'aspirine à un rouge profond.

« Tsuna, nous devons faire libérer Mukuro. C'est ton gardien et il est enfermé ici dans des conditions inadmissibles. Tu ne peux pas le laisser ainsi. », dit Reborn en se tournant vers son élève, l'air sérieux.

« Mais Reborn, tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que nous devions accepter la décision des autres familles! Et que Mukuro était dangereux, même pour nous! On ne peut quand même pas le faire évader, c'est la prison la plus gardée! J'ai à peine eu le droit de garder mes lacets pour rentrer. » gémit Tsuna.

« Tu es le chef de ma famille Vongola Tsuna, ne l'oublies pas. Bien sûr que tu le peux. » déclara Reborn avant de partir, replaçant son chapeau comme pour saluer Mukuro.

* * *

Hibari n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Mukuro depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de s'utiliser l'un l'autre pour s'accorder une liberté relative. Il effectuait des bilans sur les activités mafieuses au Japon quand soudainement, le bruit d'un objet coulissant l'interpela.

« Ciaossu Hibari! », dit Reborn en sortant d'un pot de fleur posé sur son bureau qu'Hibari ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la veille.

Sans accorder plus à l'intrus qu'un regard glacial, le gardien du Nuage replongea dans les rapports qu'il achevait sur la semaine passée, ne cherchant plus à comprendre comment l'arcobaleno pouvait encore utiliser ses tours de passe-passe malgré sa croissance. Il semblerait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de sécuriser un réseau pour les faire parvenir ses rapports à Tsuna.

« Je voulais être le premier à te féliciter pour tes fiançailles. Es-tu certain de pouvoir continuer les travaux de ta propre base en même temps ? Tu devrais plutôt penser à te faire une chambre commune avec celle de Mukuro dans l'aile générale. En attendant, ta suspension de job poursuivra. Ton futur époux risque d'être surchargé. Mais je suppose que tu en comprends et acceptes les raisons. J'avais pensé demander à Chrome de poursuivre l'aide qu'elle nous apporte, de façon indépendante. », Reborn fut interrompu par le bruit que fit le stylo d'Hibari en se brisant dans sa main. Laissant au garçon le temps d'effacer les dégâts et d'en prendre un nouveau, il finit par rajouter « Mais un gardien en grève suffit. Vous risqueriez d'en profiter pour prendre une lune de miel. »

Le président, comme il se faisait toujours régulièrement appeler, était en train de penser à la meilleure façon de démembrer Reborn – fallait-il partir des phalanges et remonter jusqu'au coude ou commencer par les membres inférieurs ? – quand la porte fut brusquement ouverte.

« Hibari! », s'exclama Tsuna, pénétrant le bureau du comité de discipline, essoufflé. « Quoi qu'il se passe, je ferai libérer Mukuro. Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. Reborn m'a dit que tu avais déjà eu accès aux dossiers ainsi qu'aux personnes responsables et que tu savais comment le faire libérer. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas me les avoir fait parvenir plus tôt ? » le Dixième boss des Vongola attendit de voir si son gardien allait lui répondre. N'obtenant rien de plus qu'un regard neutre, le plus âgé haussant un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'il attendait d'entendre la suite il continua. « Hibari... Est-ce que tu veux vraiment... l'épouser ? Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé ou forcé ou quoique ce soit d'autre. ». Son instinct lui hurlant de courir pour sauver sa vie, il acheva sa phrase dans un chuchotement presque inaudible, poings et yeux fermés.

« Tsuna », commença Hibari en fermant son stylo et le posant à côté de lui. « Si jamais Mukuro disparaît dans la nature, si jamais il n'honore pas son engagement avant que l'on poursuive nos existences comme elles doivent se dérouler, j'espère pour toi que tu me donneras comme mission prioritaire d'aller le chercher et l'abattre. Bien évidemment, je ne le laisserai pas te trahir si tout se déroule comme prévu. Donc tant que nos intérêts convergeront, cela te fera une menace en moins, deux même. Dois-je répéter ? », le Dixième ferma la bouche et acquiesça vivement, se disant qu'effectivement, en une fois Hibari venait de lui adresser plus de mots que les dix dernières fois où ils s'étaient vus.

Il déglutit, se demandant quel genre de relation ces deux-là avaient. Puis secoua la tête, se disant qu'il ne voulait rien savoir à ce propos. « Toutes... mes félicitations. Il devrait être libéré avant la fin du mois. Grâce à toutes les informations que tu m'as fait parvenir, la procédure est largement raccourcie. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu obtenir cette photo où le juge se fait... enfin, merci pour tout ça. J'en fais ma priorité. »

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation en omettant tout du mariage qu'Hibari allait bientôt célébrer. Tsuna n'avait que peu de temps avant de devoir retourner en Italie et souhaitait pouvoir rendre visite à quelques personnes dans les alentours, ses amis.

Finalement, le gardien du Nuage les mis à la porte. Les regards que son Boss lui lançait étaient bien trop agaçants pour qu'il les supporte encore longtemps. Alors qu'il regagnait son siège, il aperçu Reborn à sa fenêtre qu'il avait dû ouvrir, un sourire grinçant aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

« Au fait Hibari, j'ai prévenu Gokudera. Il te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Et te conseille de jeter un œil sur ça », dit l'arcobaleno en lui jetant un livre. Hibari ne prit pas la peine de le rattraper et dans un feulement de rage se jeta sur l'idiot qui avait osé lui gâcher son plaisir.

« Ciaossu! », cria Reborn en passant par la fenêtre, Léon transformé en parachute pour l'occasion.

Hibari hésita un instant à se jeter après lui et le frapper jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. S'il avait vu le livre avant de se faire cette réflexion, il y serait sûrement allé. Le «_No Kid : Quarante raisons de ne pas avoir d'enfant_ » fut consumé par sa flamme de Colère. Mais il avait une image à maintenir, pour peu qu'il s'y intéresse, et le nombre d'élèves dans la cour était bien trop important. Son troupeau. Un loup déguisé en berger qui gardait les moutons, on aurait décidément tout vu dans cette école.

* * *

Hibari n'avait pas vu la semaine s'écouler depuis que le dixième Vongola était retourné en Italie. Il avait principalement travaillé avec Giannini. L'homme avait conçu les plans d'agrandissement de l'école de Namimori, peut-être légèrement sous la menace, lui permettant de ne pas quitter le lieu et d'y poursuivre ses études. En compensation, sa contribution avait été réclamée afin qu'il aide à construire la base sous-terre au Japon. Gokudera refusait de se séparer de son « juudaime », même pour apporter ses connaissances mathématiques. Ryohei était trop « extrême » pour le mariage comme pour le mécanicien. Et Yamamoto, en plus de son léger problème de concentration, supportait le gros des missions et passait son temps à parcourir le monde. Giannini devait être masochiste pour avoir réclamé sa participation, Hibari n'étant pas un modèle de délicatesse quand il se sentait l'envie d'accomplir quelque chose.

Perdu dans ses pensées et établissant en parallèle les plans de sa propre base annexe, qu'il désirait terminer avant que celle des Vongola ne soit commencée, Hibari eu une réaction vaguement disproportionnée en sentant deux bras se refermer sur lui. Il se retourna, envoya son fauteuil dans les jambes de son adversaire et se prépara à le frapper dans le cas où il aurait esquivé l'objet. Apercevant le visiteur, Hibari laissa transparaitre sa surprise en soufflant un « Mukuro », sans baisser les armes, faisant sourire l'apparition.

« Alors Kyoya, c'est comme ça qu'on accueil son fiancé ? Je suis déçu. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour venir te voir. », déclara le susnommé en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Est-ce que c'est ton corps ? », l'interrogea Hibari.

« Tu veux vérifier ? ». Sachant que le gardien ne répondrait pas à ce type de provocation, il poursuivit. « Pas encore. Je n'aurai pas tenu ma promesse, navré. Mais vu l'énergie que met Tsuna à me délivrer, ça ne saurait tarder. Heureux ? »

« Si tu t'enfuis, les excuses ne suffiront pas. J'aurai pour mission de te massacrer. Je ne doute pas que ce sera un ordre que j'aurai vraiment envie d'exécuter. Je me tuerai à la tache », acheva Hibari en s'adossant au bureau, masquant à nouveau ses tonfas dans ses vêtements.

« Voyons Kyoya, on ne meurt plus par amour depuis Roméo et Juliette. », déclara le gardien de la Brume en avançant d'un pas.

« Qu'y gagnes-tu ? », répondit son partenaire, sans faire un geste.

Planquant ses mains sur celles d'Hibari, son souffle se perdant contre ses lèvres, Mukuro resta ainsi sans bouger, sans rien dire, le regardant. Soudainement, dans un même mouvement, ils coururent en direction de la porte. L'illusionniste l'ouvrit, Hibari en position pour tuer la personne qui les espionnait.

Tremblant, Lambo se tenait debout devant eux et riait nerveusement. « Lambo n'a rien vu. Rien du tout. Lambo voulait juste signaler à Hibari le retour de Ryohei. », dit-il en triturant ses mains.

« Tu fais bien Lambo, cette information est prioritaire. », lui répondit Hibari en retournant s'assoir à son bureau, redressant la chaise et mettant de l'ordre dans ses feuilles.

« Vraiment ? Je vais retourner m'entraîner dans ce cas. Je deviendrai si fort que Reborn me suppliera en pleurant de l'épargner! », s'exclama le descendant des Bovino, achevant sa phrase avec son rire criard habituel, heureux de recevoir l'un des très rares encouragements que son aîné adressait.

« Si seulement ça pouvait se produire... », murmura Hibari, son menton appuyé sur ses mains, provoquant un sourire sur les lèvres de Mukuro qui se tenait maintenant derrière lui, les bras croisés sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Vas-y Lambo, Mukuro va se charger de prévenir Ryohei. »

« Seulement contre un baiser Kyoya, seulement contre un baiser. », déclara le dit Mukuro, riant en entendant la porte se fermer brusquement derrière le jeune garçon.

Hibari ne bougea pas quand son siège fut tourné, ne détourna pas les yeux du visage qui s'approchait du sien. Lorsque deux lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes cependant, il eu un mouvement de recul et repoussa brusquement le garçon, le regardant, choqué.

« Il est un peu tard pour ça. », dit Mukuro en riant.

« Je pensais que tu allais disparaître. », lui répondit Hibari, cherchant à maîtriser la vague rougeur qui cherchait à transparaitre sur ses joues.

Se penchant contre son oreille, souriant en sentant deux mains se poser contre son torse pour le maintenir à une distance raisonnable, Mukuro lui souffla « Pas face à toi. », avant de s'effacer.


	3. Chapitre 2

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Mokona Kerberos et Chobits sont la propriété de Clamp et je n'en voudrai d'ailleurs pas. En revanche, j'accueillerai avec joie un petit Subaru et un Seishiro que Moi au moins je traiterai bien. Non mais! Sans parler de Fuuma, Kamui, Ashura, Taishakuten et j'en passe.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

**Chapitre 2**

« Nagi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda Mukuro en apparaissant soudainement dans le dos de la jeune fille, cachée entre deux immenses rayons de librairie.

« Mu-Mukuro! Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu d'ailleurs ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? », répliqua la jeune fille en rougissant, cachant dans son dos le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Nagi Nagi Nagi... tu trouves vraiment cela intéressant ? », questionna l'homme à qui elle s'adressait avec tant de déférence.

« C'est- », elle s'interrompit, rougissant de plus en plus. « Je ne sais pas si vous pourriez comprendre. Pas que vous soyez idiot ou quoi que ce soit! Mais ça me touche! Qui ne rêverait pas de ces situations ? Vous savez, les regards qui se croisent et qui se parlent, le premier baiser échangé sous les étoiles, ça fait rêver. Je ne dirai pas que ce sont des histoires toujours intelligentes ou réfléchies mais elles sont belles. Les filles en sont souvent émues. », dit la jeune fille en reposant le manga à la couverture rose parmi tous ses partenaires roses sur des étagères peintes en roses et ornées de petits cœurs, de peluches de Mokona ainsi que de Kerberos.

« Émues dis-tu ? », reprit Mukuro, levant un sourcil en apercevant un poster d'une jeune fille plutôt dénudée avec le mot _"_Chobits" écrit sur son corps .

« C'est l'histoire qui est importante! Les sentiments qui relient les personnages. », sa voix se transformait en murmure pendant que le chef du clan Kokuyo lui passait la main dans les cheveux. « Vous vouliez quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Tu m'as apporté la réponse. Merci Nagi et à bientôt. », entendit-elle avant que le véritable gardien de la Brume ne disparaisse.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Hibari avait vu Mukuro. Le chef du comité de discipline était allongé sur le toit de son école, profitant de la luminosité proposée par la pleine lune. Baillant largement, il replongea son regard dans les nuages défilants lentement. Il n'était pas tant fatigué qu'il éprouvait le besoin de se relaxer comme rarement. Toujours déchargé des travaux physiques, Reborn continuait à l'occuper avec la paperasse, activité qui le rendait stressé. Tout ce temps passé penché sur des monticules de feuilles de papier à signer, raturer, relire les traités, savoir qu'il déclenchait des guerres auxquelles il ne pourrait participer...

Hibari ferma les yeux quand Hi-Bird s'envola au loin, chantant l'hymne de Namimori. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsque la lumière cessa de traverser ses paupières. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit un corps se pencher sur le sien. Il pouvait se représenter les deux longues mains de chaque côté de son visage, les vêtements qui glissaient sur le corps en déplacement, et l'éternel sourire sarcastique aux lèvres de l'individu qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Une mèche de cheveux vint frôler son cou avant qu'un souffle ne se mêle au sien. Lentement, l'homme se pencha, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus palpable.

« Approches-toi encore et je te mords à mort. », dit soudainement Hibari, aussi simplement que s'il parlait du temps couvert.

« Bonsoir Kyoya. Tu sembles bien te porter. », fit la voix de Mukuro en réponse, faisant voler quelques cheveux sur son visage.

« Mieux que toi magicien. Pas encore en chair et en os ? », le questionna Hibari, gardant les yeux fermés.

Mukuro marqua un instant de silence face à l'ironie apparente dans la voix de son compagnon. « Oya oya, à peine fiancé et tu prends déjà mes plus mauvaises habitudes ? Mon mignon petit Kyoya, prends patience. Tu sais bien que Tsuna a encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de maîtriser les ficelles du chantage. Bientôt, tu seras tout aussi libre que je le suis maintenant. »

Sur ces paroles, Hibari ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un regard noir à son futur époux. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que ce dernier le coupait, déclarant « Kyoya, la lune te va à ravir. ».

Le gardien du Nuage le regarda alors. Son visage était en réalité plus proche qu'il ne l'imaginait. L'astre commençait à s'effacer et était ainsi placé qu'il frappait le visage de l'illusionniste sur le côté, illuminant son œil bleu et assombrissant le rouge. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment, assez longs pour s'étaler sur le sol à côté de son cou. Le sourire sur les lèvres du garçon au dessus de lui n'était ni sarcastique ni moqueur, presque doux et effacé.

« Je peux t'embrasser Kyoya ? », l'interrogea-t-il. Sa voix soudainement plus grave, rauque, venait troubler le silence qui s'était établi sans gêne aucune entre eux.

« Tu lis trop de manga à l'eau de rose. Dégage. » claqua la voix froide en réponse, comme cherchant à rétablir une distance, si ce n'est physique au moins palpable.

« Je ne peux rien contre les lectures de Nagi. Tu serais surpris si tu découvrais le nombre de situations alternatives ayant pour but de mettre deux personnages ensemble. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien essayer les plus intéressantes. Hibari, tu sais combien tu es adorable quand tu rougis ? »

« C'est de colère. », répliqua rageusement le dit Hibari, en sentant ses oreilles s'échauffer.

« Je n'en doute pas. Alors, je peux ? », dit-il en s'approchant.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Mukuro tendit une main vers le front d'Hibari, recoiffant délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui s'y perdaient. Il la laissa glisser le long d'une tempe, rejoignant la courbe d'une joue. Il redessina la forme des sourcils froncés à son encontre. Les yeux ne quittaient pas les siens pourtant en mouvement, découvrant la délicatesse des traits et savourant la douceur du grain de peau. Enfin, son pouce vint apprécier la charnure des lèvres. En sentant les dents se refermer sur son doigt, son sourire s'élargit. Hibari le mordit à sang avant de le relâcher. Lentement, Mukuro se redressa. Le bassin posé sur les hanches du gardien du Nuage, il soutenait son poids à l'aide de ses jambes grandement écartées et plantées dans le sol. Il amena son doigt blessé à sa bouche et fit semblant d'en savourer le goût, le léchant plus qu'il ne cherchait à stopper l'écoulement du sang.

« Hum, un baiser indirect de mon Kyoya. Je pense que c'est signe que je dois partir. Mais peut-être qu'une compensation... », sur ces mots, si soudainement qu'Hibari dans son état de douce léthargie n'eut le temps de réagir, Mukuro se laissa tomber en arrière, tirant le garçon avec lui, le faisant se retrouver à quatre pattes, et en profita pour plaquer ses deux mains sur les fesses ainsi mises à disposition. Le coup que le préfet décrocha se perdit dans un nuage de pétales de cerisier et percuta le sol.

« Mukuro ? », le hurlement soudain fit sursauter Hibari, prêt cette fois-ci à réagir face à une attaque. Il se retrouva face à Dino accompagné d'un de ses hommes.

Le Cavalonne poussa un profond soupir avant de murmurer « C'était donc vrai. »

« Que veux-tu ? », demanda Hibari en défroissant ses vêtements, ne montrant aucune gêne dans cette situation.

« Je passais dans le coin et je voulais avoir des nouvelles de mon élève. », s'exclama Dino avec entrain.

« Je vais bien. Tu peux partir maintenant. », déclara Hibari sur un ton à faire geler l'enfer.

« Ce que tu es froid avec moi! Plus sérieusement Hibari, tu es certain de ce que tu fais ? », l'interrogea Dino d'une voix plus sombre.

« Je fais toujours ce que je veux. », poursuivit le gardien du Nuage.

« Dans ce cas, toutes mes félicitations! Je dirai à Tsuna d'arrêter de s'inquiéter. Je ne te cacherai pas que ça le perturbe beaucoup en ce moment. Et il n'est pas le seul surpris de cet engagement. Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé de particulier pour que tu décides ainsi ? Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais proche de Mukuro. Ou pas à ce point. Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je veux l'épouser. », trancha la voix d'Hibari.

« Et tu ne mens jamais. Je passais aussi pour savoir où se trouve Lambo. J'emmène Fuuta avec moi et il voudrait poursuivre leur entrainement. Peux-tu me dire où il est ? »

Sortant ses tonfas et se mettant en position de défense, le chef du comité de Namimori lui répondit « Seulement après le combat. Je vais te mordre à mort. »

« Tu n'abandonneras jamais ? » Dino fit claquer son fouet en prononçant ses paroles, remerciant le ciel d'avoir demandé à Romario de l'accompagner.

Sans prendre la peine de poursuivre la discussion, Hibari fonça sur l'italien et se projeta sur le côté, évitant un coup de fouet, et envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'autre, parvenant à le toucher. Dino attrapa la cheville ainsi présentée et tira dessus, son poing frappant le plexus du plus petit. Ils s'éloignèrent en même temps, reprenant leur souffle.

« Je viens tout juste de sortir de l'avion! », geignit le blond en se reculant.

« Et je déteste être interrompu en pleine sieste. »

* * *

Finalement, après leur combat, Hibari avait accepté de faire semblant d'écouter Dino parler. Le chef de la famille Cavalonne avait voulu l'emmener boire un verre mais ce projet n'avait pu se réaliser. Aucun bar ne correspondait aux critères élevés du japonais et ils avaient passé la nuit à se promener en voiture, jusqu'à ce que l'italien ait à partir pour retourner chez lui. Il s'était alors souvenu de Fuuta et l'avait rapidement appelé, inutilement, le garçon ayant fini par retrouver seul le gamin criard. Dino lui avait bien proposé de le ramener chez lui mais premièrement, le brun refusait de révéler son lieu de vie et deuxièmement, il faisait un temps à déambuler dehors. Il pleuvait et les parapluies peuplaient les rues. Il était le seul à avancer sans rien pour se protéger, trempé par l'averse.

Hibari ne le comprenait définitivement pas son _"_professeur". Certaines fois il se montrait presque affectueux avec lui, comme s'il le considérait vraiment comme son élève. C'était plutôt rageant, Hibari ne souhaitant pas avoir à considérer l'homme comme assez fort pour pouvoir lui enseigner quelque chose et se sentant toujours un peu plus rabaissé. D'autres fois, leurs différences tranchaient trop. Il en résultait des silences gênés pour Dino et ennuyeux pour Hibari. Il s'était senti bien plus à l'aise avec sa version adulte, qui bien que le dépassant paraissait mieux le comprendre. Ici il était toujours partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et de l'ignorer.

Il marchait après avoir refusé un énième parapluie qu'on lui proposait, obligé de fusiller du regard l'individu pour le faire abandonner, quand une voix s'adressa à lui « Ça fait un bail. On dirait que tu es devenu encore plus fort ».

Se retournant, il aperçu une silhouette fuyante. Ne marquant à peine plus qu'une pause, il poursuivit son chemin. Arrivant dans un quartier proche de chez lui, il s'engagea rapidement dans une petite ruelle et se cacha dans les ombres. La personne qui le suivait depuis tout ce temps avançait prudemment. Quand elle passa devant lui, Hibari voulu la saisir par la gorge et la plaquer contre le mur mais son bras passa au travers.

« Oya oya! Ne sois pas si violent. Je commence à être fatigué, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de résister. », fit Mukuro.

« Pourquoi me suis-tu ? », répliqua Hibari.

« Tu viens de passer la nuit avec Dino. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu faisais ? » l'interrogea l'illusionniste.

« Pourquoi me suis-tu ? », reprit Hibari.

« Tu es énervé d'avoir perdu ? »

« Mukuro... »

« Ah, mon prénom est toujours aussi délicieux lorsqu'il sort de ta bouche. », le dit-Mukuro marqua une pause avant de poursuivre « Je te raccompagnais simplement chez toi. »

« Vivement que tu sois libre. », déclara Hibari après avoir poussé un soupir.

« Si pressé de te marier ? » demanda Mukuro en prenant un air benêt.

« Non. Mais tu t'ennuies. Et m'ennuies par la même occasion. »

Sur ces mots, Hibari s'approcha de l'homme. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'idiot en face de lui ayant gagné quelques centimètres ces dernières années, et se positionna de telle sorte que si Mukuro avait été palpable, ils se seraient embrassés. Puis il repartit, laissant la ruelle vide. Sous le coup de la surprise, l'illusion avait disparue.


	4. Chapitre 3

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

**Chapitre 3**

« Oya oya, puis-je savoir pourquoi le plus grand des épéistes vient me rendre visite ? »

« Ha ha ha! Ce que tu es marrant Mukuro! Je passais te féliciter. Gokudera m'a apprit pour tes fiançailles. Mes oreilles en résonnent toujours. », déclara dans un grand rire Yamamoto.

Le gardien de la Pluie ne perdait pas son ton joyeux malgré la fatigue qui l'habitait. Depuis qu'Hibari était en congé, il subissait le gros des missions. Ryohei était dans la même situation que lui mais il se sentait bien seul à ne jamais pouvoir prendre un temps de repos. Il n'avait pas revu le Japon le mois passé et devait en plus d'assurer sa survie s'inquiéter pour Hibari. Quoi qu'en pense l'autre garçon, ils étaient des compagnons et Yamamoto le considérait comme son ami. Et dans cette affaire de mariage, plusieurs choses étranges s'additionnaient qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir comprendre. Rien que pour avoir la chance de calmer les hurlements hystériques de Gokudera qui ne lui parlait plus que de ça les rares fois où il le contactait.

« Alors, que me vaut réellement l'honneur de ta visite ? », la voix de Mukuro emplissait la cellule où le gardien était venu le visiter.

« Rien, je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien et que tout irait bien. », lui répondit Yamamoto.

« Toujours aussi simplet ? », le gardien de la Brume ne cherchait même pas à masquer son amusement.

« Toujours. Tant que mes amis vont bien, tout va bien. Mais comme je suis prévoyant, je préfère toujours m'en assurer. Alors Mukuro, pourquoi ce mariage ? », le ton était soudainement devenu gelé et le regard glacé que Yamamoto adressait à l'illusionniste l'aurait fait reculer d'un pas s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

« Kufufu! Ainsi tu ne me considères pas encore comme un ami ? Tu me blesses. Dans ces conditions, je crains de ne pouvoir te répondre. Mais même après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble ? Ne peux-tu pardonner quelques petites erreurs de jeunesse ? »

« Ne me comprends pas mal. Justement, je voulais m'assurer que mes deux amis ne faisaient pas une énorme bêtise. Mais je suppose qu'Hibari m'apportera plus de réponses. » en prononçant ces paroles, Yamamoto se retourna et fit signe au garde posté devant la cellule, qui avait perdu toute discrétion pour les espionner, de le faire sortir.

« Yamamoto! », le crie surprit le gardien de la Pluie qui se retourna. L'action était dans la situation présente complètement inutile, son interlocuteur étant invisible. Mais par principe, il fixa droit devant lui et attendit que l'autre poursuive. « Tu diras à Hibari qu'il me tarde de le retrouver et que je le remercie d'avoir tout fait pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? », l'intonation n'était pas quémandeuse, toujours moqueuse.

« Tout fait... Bien sûr Mukuro. Ce sera avec plaisir. »

La porte se referma derrière Yamamoto et l'illusionniste replongea dans les ténèbres. L'homme situé devant sa cellule se sentit trembler quand il entendit, sortant de nul part, un éclat de rire s'élever et se répercuter contre les parois encore et encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette situation. Tout ceci lui portait sur les nerfs et affectait sa vie, sa femme étant sur le point de le quitter en emmenant leur fils avec elle.

Le lendemain, il renouvela sa demande de mutation, invariablement refusée.

* * *

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Hibari prit le temps de s'étirer et quitter son canapé où il s'était doucement assoupi. Il alla s'installer derrière son bureau, sorti quelques papiers qu'il signa négligemment et accorda enfin à son visiteur le droit d'entrer.

« Lambo est désolé de venir maintenant mais c'est la pause et je n'ai pas cours alors je peux venir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? », le garçon tremblait tout en restant dos à la porte qu'il venait de fermer derrière lui. Il semblait avoir compris la leçon.

Le pauvre Bovino avait eu le malheur de partir s'acheter des friandises et de ne pas revenir à temps pour assister au cours. De plus, en courant à travers les couloirs, il avait trébuché et fait tombé une grenade qui avait détruit une salle de cours, certes désaffectée mais ce n'était pas une raison. Hibari l'avait fait travailler pendant toute une semaine, en plus de l'école, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait remboursé les frais de réparation. Envoyer la facture aux Vongola aurait pu être une solution mais il s'ennuyait tant qu'il avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Enfin, le veau criard par ses embouts en plastique.

« Oui Lambo. », lui répondit simplement Hibari.

« Lambo venait aussi pour te prévenir que Yamamoto est arrivé au Japon. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te faire une surprise mais Hibari n'aime pas les surprises, ça je m'en souviens. Alors j'ai préféré te le dire. », poursuivit Lambo, n'ayant pas besoin d'ajouter qu'il craignait bien plus la vengeance du chef du comité de discipline que les représailles des autres. Principalement dans le cas des surprises.

L'année passée, il avait voulu en faire une à Hibari en décorant l'école de Namimori. Il avait mis des alouettes en papier partout avec l'aide de I-pin. Étrangement, cette dernière n'avait subit aucun reproche. Il faut dire qu'après son auto-destruction incompréhensible, Hibari n'aurait rien pu faire pour empirer son état. Alors Lambo avait dû en compensation nettoyer et l'école et l'hôpital central de Namimori. Il n'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture, avoir utilisé le bazooka de 10 ans plus tard mais avait depuis ajouté dans son afro un post-it spécifiant de ne jamais faire de surprise au gardien du Nuage.

« Tu fais bien Lambo. Tiens. », déclara Hibari en lui tendant une sucette à la cerise. « Tu vas devoir retourner en cours maintenant. Je m'occuperai de Yamamoto plus tard. »

Tout content, le gardien du Tonnerre s'apprêtait à libérer la sucette de son emballage quand un stylo bille alla se planter juste à côté de son oreille, dans la porte qu'il allait ouvrir. Il se retourna pour apercevoir le visage souriant d'Hibari, fait rare et anecdotique qui ne comportait pas que des bons souvenirs pour lui.

« Lambo. On ne mange pas pendant les cours. », la voix calme tranchait avec le regard froid qui lui prédisait milles morts différentes et toutes douloureuses.

« D'a-d'accord! Au revoir! », sans demander son reste, le jeune Bovino quitta la salle et retourna en classe, se retenant de courir. Il ne doutait pas qu'Hibari s'en apercevrait et lui ferait payer cet affront envers l'école.

* * *

Hibari se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Quatre heures déjà qu'il se trouvait dans cet endroit miteux dans lequel il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à retourner. Quatre heures qu'il était dans l'ancien Kokuyo avec Mukuro lui chantant « Alouette, gentille alouette ». Et avec des illusions d'alouettes qui traversaient la pièce. Quatre heures qu'il cherchait à s'étouffer dans le canapé à la douce odeur d'amiante, en ignorant l'autre idiot qui s'amusait gentiment à détourner les paroles.

« Alouette, je t'enlèverai », reprit pour la énième fois l'apparition.

« Mukuro, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je prends le premier vol en Italie et je viens couper les tuyaux qui te maintiennent en vie. », la voix étouffée d'Hibari était à peine perceptible mais il ne doutait pas que l'autre l'entendrait.

Il n'en tint cependant pas compte et poursuivit, « Je t'enlèverai ton haut, je t'enlèverai ton haut. Et le haut, et le haut. Et la veste, et la veste, Alouette, alouette. Alouette-. ». Utilisant ses plus grandes capacités vocales pour descendre d'une octave sans reprendre sa respiration dans le « A » du dernier alouette, l'illusion en profitait pour illustrer ses propos en faisant trembler les vitres. Il fut interrompu par Yamamoto qui défonçait la porte à l'aide d'un coup de pied, sa batte transformée en sabre à la main.

« Hibari! Tu es en danger ? », cria le gardien de la Pluie en sondant les alentours.

« Kufufu! Bonsoir Yamamoto. Ça faisait longtemps. Mais je commence à être fatigué. Je vais retourner me reposer. A bientôt mon adoré. ». Soufflant un baiser en direction d'Hibari, Mukuro s'effaça.

« Que fais-tu ici Hibari ? Ça fait des heures que je te cherche. Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver là. », dit Yamamoto en venant s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Plus jamais je ne mettrai les pieds ici. Plus jamais. Viens, on sort. », se disant, Hibari les fit quitter les lieux.

Ils retournèrent à l'école, sans parler. Yamamoto suivait aussi silencieusement que possible pour lui son aîné, sifflotant la chanson agaçante qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était d'ailleurs impressionné du manque de réaction de son ami. Peut-être qu'à force de rester au calme, il avait finit par ne plus avoir ses violents excès de colère. De son côté, Hibari désespérait de croiser un idiot taguant les murs de sa ville pour le mordre à mort, éclabousser de son sang le sol de Namimori pour laver l'affront, nettoyer consciencieusement les traces et recommencer avec le suivant jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus. A n'en pas douter, il en aurait pour plusieurs jours vu la rage qui l'habitait.

Une fois revenu à son bureau, Hibari laissa Yamamoto saisir une chaise pour s'installer. L'idiot semblait même incapable de distinguer le devant du derrière sur un objet aussi simple de fonction, jambes grandes écartées passant de chaque côté du dossier, il s'accoudait sur ce dernier et le fixait en souriant doucement. Le regard toujours aussi froid, Hibari ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Tu as l'air de bien te porter. Comment vont- », commença Yamamoto avant de se faire prendre la parole.

« Tu veux parler des dossiers ? », le coupa Hibari.

« Oui. J'étais là quand tu les as trouvés. Quand j'ai appris pour ton mariage, je me suis dit que les choses pourraient ainsi aller rapidement. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à tourner autour du pot. Alors quand j'ai compris que tu n'en avais passé qu'un dixième à Tsuna, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. »

« J'avais oublié les autres. Je les ai égarés. », se justifia Hibari.

« Égaré... », se disant, Yamamoto jeta un regard autour de lui, admirant la pièce particulièrement bien rangée où aucun objet ne trainait autre que sa veste qu'il avait jeté sur le canapé en arrivant. « Bien sûr! Je suis certain que tu pourras les retrouver rapidement. », conclut dans un rire le gardien de la Pluie.

« Quand retournes-tu en Italie ? Je pourrai te les passer à ce moment là, que tu les apportes directement à Tsuna. », reprit dans un soupir son camarade.

« Oh tu sais, je suis toujours attendu à Hawaï. Je n'ai plus le temps de voir l'Italie. Ni mes parents au Japon. Encore moins Gokudera qui est lui-même très occupé. Alors Tsuna, imagine! Depuis que tu ne travailles plus, j'ai tellement de missions à faire. »

« Plains-toi auprès de Reborn. », énonça froidement Hibari.

« C'est amusant, il m'a dit de me plaindre auprès de toi! », la phrase de Yamamoto s'acheva dans un grand éclat de rire. « C'est fou ce que vous êtes drôles tout les deux. »

Haussant un sourcil face à au mot "drôle", Hibari attendit que Yamamoto poursuive.

« Tu vas devoir t'en charger seul. Si tu veux, mon avion part après-demain et il pourra toujours faire un détour en Italie. »

Frissonnant d'horreur en s'imaginant coincé dans un objet volant, sans autre échappatoire qu'un parachute, en compagnie du ô combien "drôle" Yamamoto, Hibari lui répondit qu'il préfèrerait partir seul, le plus tôt possible.

« Parfait. Tu as un avion dans trois heures. Ce sera suffisant pour retrouver les papiers et préparer tes bagages ? Tsuna m'a dit qu'il avait placé sur ton compte de quoi t'occuper de Mukuro, pour les vêtements par exemple. Il faudrait que tu lui en prévois quelques uns. Il a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a croisé lui! », le rire de Yamamoto s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il vu le regard que lui lançait Hibari. « Je-je vais te laisser t'occuper de tout ça seul. J'y vais. Au revoir Hibari. »

« Hum. », fut la seule réponse du dit Hibari qui rangeait ses tonfas.

Yamamoto se dirigea vers la porte, saisissant sa veste au passage. Il l'ouvrit et juste avant de partir, se préparant à courir, il ajouta « Il faudrait que tu emmènes Lambo avec toi! ».

* * *

Après avoir préparé ses affaires, Hibari avait prévenu le jeune Bovino qu'il l'attendrait à l'école. Il y était donc retourné et attendait tranquillement dans son bureau, couché sur son canapé et se demandant comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi. Quand il sentit un vent léger se lever dans la pièce, il saisit un oreiller et le jeta sur l'apparition, se retournant pour ne pas la voir.

« Oya oya, tant de violence. Je venais juste pour les mensurations. », tout en parlant, Mukuro reposa le coussin à sa place originelle et vint s'assoir au sol, les bras croisés posés sur le canapé.

« Dégage. », dit Hibari, la voix emplie de rage.

« Hey Kyoya, retournes-toi. », le corps pivota, le visage apparaissant face au sien, les yeux le regardant. « Tu es si mignon mon petit Kyoya. », tout en parlant, Mukuro replaçait les mèches qui lui masquaient les deux yeux noirs. « Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir gagner ? Oh, c'est normal que tu ais essayé. Et c'était plutôt bien joué. Mais tu ne me battras pas. Continues d'essayer. Ça m'amuse tellement. »

Fermant les yeux, Hibari attendit avec appréhension le baiser qui ne tarderait pas. Il sursauta quand le garçon saisit sa main et en embrassa la paume.

« A bientôt, Hibari. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Afin de vous faire patienter jusqu'au week-end prochain, voici la bande-annonce du chapitre 4:

Avec des vaches! "Lambo: On arrive bientôt ?"  
Des bébés! "Reborn: "Ciaossu Hibari!"  
De la vengeance! "Tsuna: Gokudera t'accompagnera."  
Du sexe (ou presque)! "déclara Hibari en enfourchant-"  
De la violence! "... misérable poulpe"  
De l'alcool! "[quelqu'un] buvait un nouveau verre."  
Et surtout.... "« Mukuro. Dans mon lit. », dit Hibari"

Tout ceci sera dans le prochain chapitre de Qui est l'heureux élu! Ne le ratez pas ou vous le regretterez toute votre vie!

Je tenais à remercier tous les revieweurs qui sont passés, ainsi que les lecteurs n'ayant pas tenu à se manifester (je sais que vous êtes là). Merci à Lyzianor, que le message concerne ou non directement l'histoire. Pourrais-tu me dire à quel point les descriptions peuvent être trop développées ? C'est pour moi une histoire assez visuelle et de scène alors j'essaye de retranscrire la situation exacte mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours indispensable. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu trouveras Hibari toujours aussi mignon. Bises.


	5. Chapitre 4

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

**Chapitre 4**

« On arrive bientôt ? Dis Hibari, on arrive bientôt ? C'est encore loin ? Ça va durer combien de temps ? Hibari ? On arrive bientôt ? »

Jamais voyage n'avait paru aussi long à Hibari. Des heures et des heures que Lambo répétait son prénom en y ajoutant toutes les questions qu'on puisse imaginer à sa suite. Le garçon avait pourtant bien comprit qu'il allait finir par être éjecté de l'avion s'il continuait ainsi. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler.

« Hibari ? », interrogea une nouvelle fois le jeune Bovino.

« Quoi ? », la question n'en était pas une, la tonalité de la voix indiquant clairement que le garçon ferait mieux de se taire et d'oublier comment prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« Lambo... voudrait aller aux toilettes... Mais la ceinture... », en disant cela, le gardien de la Foudre se dandinait sur son siège, indiquant clairement qu'une plus longue attente lui serait impossible.

« Je te détache. Tu y vas. Si tu n'es pas revenu dans moins de cinq minutes, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un seul problème, je t'enferme dans la soute à bagages. Et je l'ouvre après en plein vol. », se disant, Hibari lui défit la ceinture. L'attrapant fermement par l'épaule, il le retint un instant. « Si tu te mets à courir, tu es un animal. Et les animaux, je les mords à mort quand ils s'enfuient. »

« Cinq minutes... », en pleurnichant, Lambo se dirigea vers les toilettes, le corps tremblant et se retenant.

* * *

« Ciaossu Hibari! » déclara Reborn qui les attendait dans la cour de la maison Vongola où l'avion venait de se poser.

« Mwa ha ha! Lambo est devenu encore plus fort Reborn! Et Lambo va te tuer! Prépares-toi à mourir! », se disant, Lambo sortit une grenade qui atterri directement entre les mains du Dixième du nom, lequel se retrouva doté d'une nouvelle coiffure avant d'avoir pu cligner des yeux.

« Lambo! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec ça. C'est dangereux! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas embêté Hibari pendant le voyage. Enfin, il y a plus important. Hibari, as-tu les documents ? », tout en parlant, Tsuna saisissait la serviette que lui tendait l'un des hommes de mains l'accompagnant pour retirer la suie qui se trouvait sur son visage.

« Hum. », Hibari pensait pouvoir se contenter de cette réponse mais le regard que lui lança Reborn le prévint qu'il ferait mieux de jouer le jeu un peu mieux que ça. « Je t'aiderai. Avant ça, je voudrai voir Mukuro. »

« Bien-bien sûr. Voir Mukuro. Haha. C'est évident. Hum, je crains de ne pas avoir assez de temps. Si tu le veux bien, Gokudera t'accompagnera. Reborn m'a dit qu'il était le plus à même de t'accompagner. Ça ira ? », Tsuna les emmenait au garage tout en parlant.

Les gardiens avaient obtenu une certaine habilité avec les motos dans le futur. Ainsi, dès qu'ils en avaient eu la possibilité, ils avaient passé le permis en revenant dans le présent. Il était pour la plupart fort utile mais Hibari possédait un goût particulier pour la moto. Il appréciait la liberté de déplacement, la prise de danger ainsi que le fait que ce soit un moyen de déplacement à une place. Gokudera l'y attendait déjà, le casque sur la tête et la visière en place. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à supporter la vision de son visage.

« Nous partons. », déclara Hibari en enfourchant sa propre moto.

* * *

Hibari était en train de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il ne se considérait pas comme un modèle de vertu mais mis à part sa légère tendance à l'emportement et son absence de demi-mesure, il était parfait. Il avait derrière lui un parcours scolaire rêvé, faisait le bonheur de sa famille, la fierté de son grand-père et veillait sur la sécurité de la ville qu'il habitait. On ne pouvait guère lui faire de reproche. Et pourtant, il se trouvait dans une prison, allant voir une personne qu'il souhaitait tuer, lentement et avec des effusions de sang de préférence, en compagnie d'un imbécile congénitale qui passait son temps à lui parler de lune de miel, de mariage, d'échange des alliances, de fidélité et de bonheur matrimoniale.

« Et donc pour les enfants, vous avez pensé à l'adoption ? », tout en parlant, Gokudera avançait à travers les couloirs de la prison. Il l'avait assez visitée dernièrement pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un guide. Sentant une aura meurtrière derrière lui, il fit un bon sur le côté, rentrant dans un couloir non sécurisé. « Mais tu es malade ? On est dans une prison ici, pas à Namimori! » Loin de se calmer, les flammes de dernière volonté grandirent encore. Gokudera déglutit en comprenant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se défendre.

« Namimori... tu penses avoir le droit de te battre à Namimori misérable poulpe ? », se disant, Hibari frappa le mur, le trouant au passage.

« Je ne suis pas un poulpe! Putain Hibari! Tu dois te calmer là! », espérant calmer l'esprit colérique du brun, Gokudera lança quelques dynamites dans la salle, se disant qu'au final il valait mieux qu'il frappe plutôt que se contenter de subir l'assaut.

« Toujours aussi myope ? », bondissant pour esquiver l'explosion, Hibari se jeta sur son camarade, frappant le sol juste devant lui et causant le détachement de bouts de béton.

« Alerte, alerte. La prison est attaquée. Je répète, la prison est attaquée. Merci aux gardiens de bien vouloir se diriger dans l'aile 4-A du bâtiment D. Alerte, alerte. La prison est attaquée. », résonnait une voix pré-enregistrée dans les enceintes.

« Et bien bravo. », Gokudera s'assit au sol, attendant patiemment l'arrivée des gardes. Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche, déclenchant au passage l'alarme incendie. Secouant la tête, il reprit pendant qu'Hibari s'asseyait en face de lui, « On n'est pas prêt de pouvoir revenir avec ça. S'ils nous laissent sortir. »

« Ils le feront, je n'en doute pas. »

« Parce que tu as la science infuse ? Tu viens de sortir tes armes, armes que tu n'as aucun droit de porter dans une prison hautement sécurisée! », s'écria Gokudera en se relevant.

« Vraiment ? Et ta dynamite ce n'est pas une arme mais un feu d'artifice totalement inoffensif ? », rajouta Hibari en se remettant sur pieds, les tonfas en main.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? », demanda Tsuna en s'adressant à ses deux hommes qui revenaient de leur visite de la prison.

« Je suis désolé Dixième du nom! Je suis sincèrement désolé! Hibari s'est soudainement emporté et il a commencé à frapper. J'ai dû me défendre mais pour le Dixième j'aurai dû faire mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. », énonça Gokudera d'une traite.

« Hibari, c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ? », soupira Tsuna.

« ... », le regard noir qu'il reçu fut la seule réponse qu'il pourrait avoir.

« Enfin, vous échapper en frappant les gardes, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution! Et on a un blessé grave! », s'écria Tsuna en levant un doigt menaçant devant eux. Terriblement menaçant.

« Il s'est jeté entre nous deux en criant « Tuez-moi ». J'ai voulu exaucer sa volonté mais la tête de poulpe à préféré l'amputer d'une jambe. », énonça Hibari sur un ton très calme.

« ... et comme par hasard, c'était le gardien de la prison de Mukuro. Comment je vais faire maintenant moi pour être crédible auprès des juges! Tous ce mois de travail réduit à néant... », le gardien du Ciel se resservie un verre de bourbon en parlant. Il essayait désespérément de se mettre à l'alcool, Reborn insistant sur le fait que tout chef de la Mafia devait savoir boire. Mais chez lui, les effets étaient dévastateurs. La dernière fois, il était allé parler à l'un des arbre qui bordait l'allée pour lui dire combien il l'aimait et qu'il était le seul à vraiment le comprendre avant d'essayer de rentrer dedans. Et Reborn avait filmé la scène.

Ce dernier apparu soudainement « Hibari va t'y aider. N'est-ce pas Hibari ? », déclara-t-il tout en faisait rebondir Léon transformé en balle pour l'occasion. « Tu veux faire sortir Mukuro le plus vite possible, n'est-ce pas Hibari ? »

« Hum. », fut sa réponse.

« Je ne crois pas que Tsuna ait très bien compris. Tu veux faire sortir Mukuro le plus vite possible pour pouvoir l'épouser ? », reprit Reborn.

« Oui. », le regard noir qui accompagnait sa réponse ne fut pas bien compris par Tsuna qui se rappela son dernier leitmotiv, ne pas chercher à savoir.

« "Pour pouvoir l'épouser ?" "Oui." », fit Léon en mode caméscope, ayant enregistré l'échange entre Reborn et Hibari. La scène passait en boucle, augmentant considérablement la tension dans la salle.

Tapant dans ses mains, le Dixième du nom coupa court à la répétition, « Très bien. Et si tu me passais les dossiers Hibari ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. ». Il ne savait pas alors qu'il allait passer la nuit à travailler sur tous ces dossiers et ainsi réavancer clairement le jour de l'audience.

* * *

Hibari était en Italie depuis une semaine et trois jours et déjà, tout lui déplaisait. L'odeur, la nourriture, le voisinage, la langue, rien ne méritait qu'il s'y arrête. Il avançait tranquillement dans la ville, cherchant à s'y perdre plus qu'autre chose. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à revenir à la demeure principale des Vongola où l'attendait certainement, il n'en doutait pas, son fiancé.

Il avait passé ses nuits ici à rendre visite à des juges véreux qui n'attendaient pour la plupart que son retour dans le pays, promis par Reborn qui insistait sur ses capacités en « danse ». Il leur avait montré comment il faisait valser ses tonfas sur leurs gardes à défaut d'autres choses, tout en prenant soin d'exposer une copie des photographies compromettantes qu'il avait pris tant de temps à collecter avec Yamamoto.

Le jugement devait maintenant être terminé et Mukuro libéré, n'était les quelques finalités à achever. Il espérait bien qu'elles dureraient encore longtemps mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il haïssait les illusions.

Il était surprenant de voir comme les témoins s'étaient rapidement défilés. Reborn avait fait du bon travail. Il avait trouvé sa propre vengeance et elle serait sûrement plus durable que celle à laquelle il avait premièrement pensé. A moins qu'il n'ait eu cette idée en tête depuis le départ. Le bébé était assez tordu pour ça.

Poussant un soupir, Hibari poussa la porte d'entrée d'un bar. Ignorant le serveur qui se dépêcha de venir l'accueillir, il alla s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets disponible et prononça son seul mot de la soirée, seul mot qu'il savait dire en Italien, « Vodka. ».

* * *

Acclamé par les gens du pub, Hibari buvait un nouveau verre. La soirée était maintenant bien avancée. Il avait commencé par en siroter quelques uns doucement. Mais le temps passant, un idiot était venu le défier. Le perdant devant prendre l'addition, Hibari avait décidé qu'il incomberait à ce résidu d'humanité de vider ses poches. Reposant son verre avec les autres, il laissa s'échapper un vrai sourire. Loin de ceux qu'on pouvait habituellement admirer, celui-ci semblait bien trop tendre pour la situation, bien trop séduisant également. Les applaudissements retentissaient à tout rompre, principalement ses tympans. Supportant la chose, il indiqua à son partenaire qu'il serait temps de poursuivre. L'homme ne tint pas et s'effondra dans un grand fracas. Reprenant sa veste qu'il avait abandonné sur le dossier d'une chaise, il sortit poursuivi par les hurlements joyeux d'une bande de soulards.

Respirant l'air pur de l'Italie, mélange étrange de parfum bon marché et de voiture de luxe, il retourna à la rue, déambulant calmement parmi la foule. Tout lui semblait si différent, si loin du Japon et il s'en fichait.

« Alors Kyoya, on ne vient pas souhaiter un bon retour à son fiancé ? », déclara une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant, le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori s'attendait à voir l'ombre de son agaçant promis. Mais rien ne se trouvait derrière lui qu'un individu étrange dont la vue ne lui était pas inconnue. Sans trop y faire attention, Hibari poursuivit son chemin, notant qu'il devait être sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Sa vision vaguement trouble était un indice suffisant.

Il avançait, se sentant un peu plus familier avec le paysage. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver aux alentours de l'immense propriété. Toute appréhension l'avait quittée, ne restait plus que l'envie de prendre une longue douche et dormir. Réalisant alors seulement que le fait de reconnaître une personne dans un pays aussi grand où il n'avait que peu de connaissances n'était pas anodin, Hibari prit quelques détours avant de rejoindre la demeure de la famille.

Il put entrer sans trop d'ennui, immédiatement reconnu par les veilleurs de nuit. Marchant le plus silencieusement possible, il arriva à sa chambre qu'il déverrouilla. Sans allumer la lumière, il partit prendre une douche et en ressortit bien plus tard, prêt à s'endormir. Soulevant les couvertures, il bloqua un instant. Un homme était dans son lit. Un homme. Dans son lit.

« Mukuro. », déclara calmement Hibari.

« Hibari. », lui répondit le garçon endormi.

« Mukuro. Dans mon lit. », dit Hibari, ignorant le fait qu'il se répétait et que l'alcool ralentissait vraiment son esprit.

« Ce n'est que le début. », ajouta l'illusionniste en lui adressant un clin d'œil, l'effet glamour amoindrit par l'air embrouillé qu'il avait.

Relâchant la couette, Hibari allait se diriger vers les placards pour prendre des couverture quand une main pâle saisie la sienne. « Un baiser pour dormir ? », l'interrogea Mukuro en se tournant vers lui.

L'ignorant, le gardien du Nuage poursuivit sa tâche. « Bonne nuit. », dit Hibari avant de fermer la porte.

Quittant sa chambre, qu'il allait devoir partager semblait-il, il gagna celle attitrée à Yamamoto dont l'absence était certaine. Défonçant la porte, il gagna directement le lit et s'y installa, se constituant un nid dans les draps qu'il avait apporté? Se bouinant un peu plus il en vint à la conclusion que l'alcool était annonciateur de problème. Les problèmes, il préférait les frapper. Il décida alors de ne plus jamais boire et plongea dans le sommeil immédiatement après.

Note de fin de l'auteur: A savoir. J'aime beaucoup Gokudera. J'aime également Lambo. Et Reborn. En fait, je ne vois pas un personnage en particulier que je n'aimerai pas, sauf peut-être Byakuran (et encore, qu'il est beau!) pour séparer Mukuro d'Hibari. Cependant, pour les besoins de l'histoire, il m'arrive de quelque peu les maltraiter. Ceci n'a rien à voir et n'est en rien une vengeance personnelle.

Merci à Lyzianor pour sa review. Une remarque n'est jamais inutile. Ce type d'écriture, c'est une première pour moi et je sens bien que je le maîtrise encore assez mal. Donc si jamais tu trouves quelque chose, même si ce n'est qu'une impression, n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer. Bises et à une prochaine fois je l'espère.

Et voici maintenant la Bande-Annonce!

Avec Le Drame "Tout allait pour le mieux. C'était ce qu'il se disait maintenant que tout s'effondrait."  
Des retrouvailles "J'ai appris que tu étais venu me rendre visite!"  
Des messages "EXTREME"  
Des combats "Il se battait vraiment bien."  
Du sexe (ou presque) "... le fouet heurta sa joue et laissa couler une fine estafilade de sang."  
Et des propositions "Et ce corps ne disparaîtra pas".


	6. Chapitre 5

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

**Chapitre 5**

Hibari était en Italie depuis une semaine et la situation n'était plus aussi désespérée. Certes, l'alliance qu'il allait devoir honorer se rapprochait de jour en jour mais il n'avait toujours pas croisé son promis. Ce dernier avait affirmé suite à son réveil qu'il ne tenait pas à voir son futur époux avant d'avoir bien récupéré pour ne pas se montrer faible devant lui, en faisant jouer la fibre romantique de Tsuna, ajoutant qu'il comptait bien refaire sa demande dans les règles de l'art. Le misérable ver de terre qui leur servait de boss était venu le voir, retenant difficilement ses larmes et lui ordonnant de ne pas approcher Mukuro avant que ce dernier n'en fasse la demande expresse.

Oui, la vie n'était pas si mal. Lambo ne dépendait plus de lui, ici il n'avait rien à surveiller et il se contentait d'attendre. Gokudera lui avait passé un double des clés de la chambre de Yamamoto ce qui lui permettait de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur avec une joie malsaine qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer sur une hypothétique relation entre-eux. Son niveau était en baisse, avant il se serait contenté de le frapper à mort. Mais là, il était en vacances et se reposait le plus souvent en prenant le soleil. Il était devenu un habitué des terrasses de café où il emmenait ses dossiers ultra-secrets à signer, niant connaître l'origine des quelques fuites qu'il y avait. Tout allait pour le mieux. C'était ce qu'il se disait maintenant que tout s'effondrait.

La veille, Mukuro avait déclaré qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter son regard, qu'il était à nouveau assez maître de son corps. Dans la maison, les rééducateurs s'étaient succédés pour lui en faire retrouver le contrôle, usant de tout leur savoir pour lui permettre de se retrouver. Il semblerait qu'ils aient trop bien fait leur travail, la chose était allée rapidement. Hibari avait pu gagner un jour dans la suite de Yamamoto, décrétant que lui ne s'était pas préparé à le voir pour le moment et que le premier qui remettrait en cause sa décision devrait passer plus d'un an avec ces mêmes rééducateurs pour parvenir à tourner la tête. Cependant, les missions avaient été suspendues pour accueillir décemment le véritable gardien de la Brume. Et Yamamoto revenait aujourd'hui. Chez lui.

Poussant un profond soupir, Hibari se replia sur lui-même, le visage abrité par les branches d'un des arbres du jardin. Quelqu'un approchait et la personne semblait avoir des intentions pacifiques. Il ne pourrait pas se défouler.

« Cet endroit est classé premier parmi ceux les plus appréciés en Italie par Hibari. », déclara Fuuta en venant s'assoir de l'autre côté de l'arbre où s'adossait le gardien du Nuage.

« Que veux-tu ? », demanda Hibari en passant son doigt sur le bec de son Hi-bird.

« Je passais simplement, comme ça. Tu sais, vous serez un couple heureux. », reprit Fuuta après avoir feuilleté son livre, le refermant avec un sourire désarmant.

« Je vais dormir. Si tu as de la chance, les eaux charrieront ton cadavre dans mes rêves et je n'éprouverai peut-être plus cette envie de te frapper à mon réveil. »

« Bon, bon. Mais tu devrais plutôt dormir dans un lit. Savais-tu que la maison de Dino est classée parmi les cent premières pour la qualité de ses matelas ? », interrogea Fuuta en quittant les lieux.

« Ou peut-être que je laisserai passer pour cette fois. », dit Hibari en se relevant, souriant, empruntant le chemin opposé à celui menant au manoir. En allant tout droit, il finirait bien par retomber sur la civilisation.

* * *

« Hibari! », hurla une tornade blonde en rentrant dans la chambre qu'il avait prise, se prenant les pieds dans le tapis et s'affalant face contre sol devant lui.

« Quoi ? », demanda le japonais en baillant largement.

« J'ai appris que tu étais venu me rendre visite! Et je t'en remercie vraiment. C'est la première fois que tu viens chez moi. Tu veux que je te fasse découvrir les lieux ? Ça te ferait plaisir ? Romario m'a appelé et j'ai décidé de revenir pour te voir. Si tu savais combien je suis heureux. », poursuivit en babillant son « maître ».

« Seulement si tu as une pièce pour l'entraînement. », répondit le gardien du Nuage en s'étirant.

Prenant soudainement un air sérieux, Dino, car c'était lui, rajouta « Je connais un endroit très bien où l'on pourrait manger ce soir. Tu le connais également. Ils y donnent une fête pour célébrer le retour dans la famille d'un de leur membre. Ça te dirait d'y faire un tour ? »

Il ne reçu comme réponse qu'un regard noir. Mais il ne céda pas et Hibari finit par lui répondre « Tu vas me faire visiter. Et nous terminerons par la salle d'entrainement. »

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis trois heures déjà à travers des salles qui malgré leurs différences ne les aidaient pas à se repérer. Ou plutôt, n'aidaient pas l'homme décrété guide qui les avait perdu.

« Appelles Romario. », déclara Hibari en s'adossant à l'un des mur, à côté d'un énième placard.

« Je connais encore ma maison! Il est vrai que je n'y suis pas très souvent et que j'ai rarement eu la chance de la découvrir autant en... profondeur, génial, une salle cinéma! », s'écria Dino en découvrant la pièce. Apercevant du coin de l'œil un éclat argenté, il se dépêcha de fermer la porte. « Mais je peux nous sortir de là. »

« Appelles Romario. », ajouta Hibari, résistant à la traction qu'effectuait Dino sur son bras. « A moins que... aurais-tu oublié ton téléphone ? », demanda-t-il, se préparant à frapper l'idiot qui les avait perdu et poursuivre sa route jusqu'à trouver le gringalet qui l'avait mis dans cette situation.

« Pas oublié. Il a dû tomber quand j'ai dévalé les escaliers et comme j'étais assommé et que tu m'as marché dessus, je l'ai peut-être laissé là-bas. Mais je peux le faire! Je n'ai pas besoin de Romario! », dit le Cavalonne en indiquant un côté du couloir dont ils ne voyaient pas le fond.

« Je vais appeler Kusakabe. », dit Hibari en sortant son propre téléphone. En l'allumant, il constata qu'il avait reçu plusieurs messages. Après avoir écouté l'hymne de Namimori entièrement , il lu le premier qui venait de Tsuna.

"Hibari, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Tu sais, la fête pour le rétablissement de Mukuro est ce soir et il serait bien que tu assistes puisque Mukuro et toi... êtes amis. Je peux comprendre que tu sois occupé et ton portable n'est peut-être pas allumé ou chargé mais si possible, viens avant 21h. A bientôt, je l'espère, Tsuna."

"Hibari, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Il semblerait que tu n'as pas reçu mon premier message et donc je ne sais toujours pas si tu peux venir ou non. Il faudrait que tu me le dises pour que Kyoko et Haru, qui sont venues spécialement pour l'évènement, sachent combien il faudra faire à manger. A bientôt, je l'espère, Tsuna."

"Hibari, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas et que tu vas bien. Je commence à m'inquiéter mais avec toutes ces préparations, je crains de ne plus pouvoir essayer de te contacter. A bientôt je l'espère. Vraiment. Tsuna."

"Hey Hibari! Le Dixième m'a passé son téléphone pour que je m'occupe de te prévenir. Il semblerait que tu fasses parti de ces numéros qu'il peut contacter directement. Viens, le Dixième l'a demandé. En tant que gardien, tu dois obéir! Montre-lui plus de respect et dépêche-toi!"

"Salut Hibari! Tu vas bien depuis le Japon ? C'est sûr que ce pays ne doit pas beaucoup te plaire ! Enfin, il faudrait que tu rentres. Gokudera m'a passé ce téléphone et demandé de t'envoyer ce message. Alors rentres, ok :D ?"

"Hibari! Kyoko fait de la super cuisine! Et j'ai apporté une bouteille de sake! Rentre vite, je sais que tu es un garçon EXTREME! Tu peux le faire!"

"Hibari, c'est Chrome. Euh, Kyoko m'a dit que tu étais en Italie. J'aimerai bien te voir. Tu pourrais venir s'il te plait ? Je pense fort à toi et tu me manques énormément. Et il y a pleins de garçons et j'ai peur toute seule. Viens vite. Bisous bisous!"

"Hibari, c'était Ken. Ne fais pas attention. Chikusa"

"Ciaossu Hibari! Comme tu ne sembles pas nous répondre, j'ai convaincu Tsuna d'utiliser un satellite pour te retrouver. A bientôt!"

Jetant un regard à Dino qui continuait d'avancer, heurtant au passage une porte qu'il pensait parvenir à ouvrir mais qui était verrouillée, Hibari éteint son portable et retira la batterie qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

« Je te suis. », dit Hibari en retirant son bras de la poigne de l'héritier Cavalonne.

Ce dernier leva un visage trempé par les larmes, le regardant avec une profonde gratitude.

* * *

Au final, ils avaient trouvé la salle d'entraînement. Comme toujours, certains des hommes de Dino s'y trouvaient. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu refuser un affrontement devant eux et il ne l'aurait de toutes façons pas fait. Ils venaient de déambuler pendant près de cinq heures et Hibari ne doutait pas qu'une fois qu'ils auraient quitté la salle seuls, Dino les perdrait à nouveau.

Leur promenade ne les avait en rien fatigués, ils s'étaient plus échauffés qu'autre chose, faisant des passes d'armes entre deux couloirs. La salle s'emplissait de plus en plus, les hommes de mains venant admirer leur chef à l'œuvre après avoir été appelés par ceux déjà présents. Il était toujours aussi déstabilisant de le voir passer de l'être le plus incapable jamais rencontré à un dirigeant mafieux méritant son titre. Déstabilisant, non pas déplaisant. Il se battait vraiment bien. Quelque soit la situation, Dino refusait de perdre devant ses hommes et Hibari savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le vaincre aujourd'hui. Il avait simplement besoin de frapper.

Dino acceptait de recevoir quelques coups, d'une force incommensurable, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. C'était à ça que servait un maître aussi, à aider son élève. Et Hibari avait besoin de se défouler, mieux valait que ce soit ici. Ils étaient en Italie. Ici, le moindre regard noir qu'il adresserait à un haut dignitaire pourrait provoquer une guerre. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Même si la famille Vongola surpassait toujours les autres, le procès et les missions qui avaient précédé lui avaient fait perdre un peu de sa superbe. Les familles alliées le sentaient, ils étaient fragilisés.

Ils échangeaient des coups depuis un long moment. Rares étaient les fois où ils laissaient trainer le combat en longueur. Ils étaient blessés et auraient sûrement besoin de reprendre des forces les jours suivants. Hibari semblait incontrôlable et infatigable vu de l'extérieur. Il avait toujours cette étrange aptitude à rester debout malgré les attaques qu'il recevait. Mais la fatigue l'envahissait réellement et s'il ne perdait pas en force, son agilité était amoindrie et il ralentissait largement. Clignant des yeux pour chasser et la sueur et la poussière, il aperçu une ouverture et s'y aventura, mettant toutes ses forces dans sa main droite enserrant fermement un de ses tonfa, il l'envoya en direction du visage de Dino. Juste avant qu'il ne le frappe, le fouet heurta sa joue et laissa couler une fine estafilade de sang. Le chef de la famille Cavalonne s'esquiva et Hibari ne rencontra que le mur dans lequel il laissa une marque profonde.

Se retournant, il aperçu Dino saluer son public. Levant sa main gauche pour leur faire signe, il saisit le bras de son élève de l'autre et les entraina vers la sortie.

« C'était un très beau combat. », déclara le blond en franchissant différentes portes.

Hibari le suivait, l'ignorant et passant sa main sur sa joue avant de la lécher, nettoyant les dernières goutes. C'était bien le seul geste qu'il pouvait se permettre sans trop souffrir. Il était humain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en sorti quand soudainement, Dino s'arrêta. Face au silence de ce dernier, le gardien du Nuage releva la tête et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. La porte était semblable aux autres. Ni plus ni moins que du bois avec quelques ornements et une poignée. Mais voilà, il y avait ça derrière. Sans réfléchir, il claqua la porte que cet idiot d'herbivore venait d'ouvrir, la porte des enfers.

La sonnette retentit et Dino enclencha la poignée, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage niais.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur le bras d'Hibari.

« Monsieur, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre... élève. », dit Mukuro, un genoux à terre et la main droite portée au cœur. « M'accorderiez-vous le bénéfice du doute et la possibilité de l'emmener avec moi pour la soirée ? Puis plus généralement de le ramener au domaine Vongola ? », poursuivit-il en relevant la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux d'Hibari.

« Ca veut donc dire que je serai le père ? C'est ce que Reborn a décidé ? Vraiment ? Moi ? », s'emporta Dino en levant plusieurs fois de suite les bras en l'air, emportant Hibari dans son mouvement. « Oh, bien sûr bien sûr. Tiens! », dit Dino en attrapant la main de Mukuro, la plaçant sur celle d'Hibari. « Je suis papa. Moi. Papa. », poursuivit le Cavalonne, observant les silhouettes des deux jeunes hommes qui s'éloignaient déjà. « Papa », rajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? », demanda Hibari en suivant son futur, décidant qu'il le battrait à mort plus tard, quand il serait loin de cette maison de fous.

« Ku fu fu. Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment Kyoya, nous allons être en retard à ma propre fête. », dit Mukuro, continuant de l'entraîner vers l'entrée du domaine.

Ils se stoppèrent devant une magnifique moto, Mukuro lâchant sa main pour sortir les clés de sa poche.

« Oh, Kyoya », déclara le gardien de la Brume, faisant se retourner l'autre garçon. « Je vais bien. », ajouta-t-il en l'attrapant par les hanches, le rapprochant de lui. « Et ce corps ne disparaîtra pas. », dit-il avant de clore leurs lèvres ensemble.

Niant comme toujours la douleur qu'il éprouvait tandis que Mukuro appuyait sur ses blessures obtenues contre Dino, Hibari referma ses mains sur la chemise que portait son fiancé, hésitant entre le rapprocher pour l'étrangler et le repousser au loin. Ayant à nouveau la possibilité de respirer, il répliqua, « Ça peut s'arranger. »

« Allez, mets-ton casque », poursuivit Mukuro en lui tendant le dit objet. « On nous attend. ». Se disant, il enfourcha la moto et se prépara à démarrer. Voyant le garçon se placer devant lui et l'engin, il coupa le moteur et l'écouta.

« Je conduis. », dit Hibari en le fusillant du regard.

« Oya oya. Quel âge as-tu pour que nous débattions de ça ici ? », demanda Mukuro en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je conduis. », reprit Hibari en sortant ses tonfas.

« Voyons Kyoya, j'ai gagné cette partie. Veux-tu vraiment m'affronter maintenant ? Tu viens de combattre et je sors du lit. Accepterais-tu ce type de victoire contre moi ? », voyant les bras s'abaisser, Mukuro trancha. « Alors tais-toi et grimpe, nous poursuivrons certainement cette conversation dans un meilleur contexte. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup à Tyu-chan pour sa relecture avisée et ses corrections qui m'ont permis de flemmarder tranquillement au lieu de relire ce chapitre étrange. Merci également aux lecteurs qui viennent encore se perdre par ici.

Avec toujours plus de folie et encore moins d'interdit!  
Vous y trouverez des vérités inédites: « Yamamoto est un idiot. »  
Des déclarations un peu trop rapides: Mais c'est bon, maintenant tout va bien!  
Des transformations... spéciales: « Je veux devenir un koala! »  
Du féminisme: elle trouvait beaucoup moins drôle la pensée du ménage qu'il faudrait faire le lendemain...  
Des combats: Belphegor illustrer ses talents aux couteaux  
Et enfin... comme toujours, DU SEXE (ou presque): « Kyoko... Kyoko a... » - Hibari pénétra...


	7. Chapitre 6

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

« Oh, Hibari! Mukuro! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? », demanda Yamamoto après que le couple soit descendu de la moto dans le garage où il les attendait.

« Es-tu obligé de poser des questions aussi stupides ? », lui répondit Hibari en jetant son casque sur le garçon.

Ce dernier sortit immédiatement le sabre qu'il portait dans le dos et frappa de toutes ses forces avant que l'objet ne le heurte. Après avoir observé les différents rebonds qu'il effectua contre les murs avant de venir s'écraser à ses pieds, Yamamoto se fendit d'un sourire d'excuse et ajouta « Je t'en rachèterai un autre ? » tout en priant toutes les divinités existantes de l'épargner.

Hibari aurait bien diminué considérablement son temps de vie si son bras avait accepté de suivre ses ordres en temps et en heure et de se mouvoir comme il le fallait. Ignorant son futur époux, il se dirigeait vers la porte qui le mènerait au jardin tout en parlant à l'ancien baseballeur. Il parlait pour masquer le craquement de ses articulations, soupirant de satisfaction en commandant la moto qui irait avec le casque.

Yamamoto lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, pour le diriger vers la seconde sortie menant directement au manoir Vongola. Jetant un regard en arrière, l'épéiste aperçu le regard de Mukuro qui les observait. Lui adressant un de ses célèbres sourires, il s'éloigna calmement du gardien du Nuage et leur indiqua qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, rapport à Squalo.

« D'ailleurs Hibari, Tsuna apprécierait que tu ne détruises pas la salle de réception cette fois. Par précaution, il t'ordonne de ne pas utiliser tes armes contre Xanxus. En échange, il te promet de faire quelque chose pour un enregistrement qu'aurait Reborn à propos du mariage. Ca te dit quelque chose ? », demanda le gardien de la Pluie plus par curiosité que pour énerver l'autre garçon.

« L'ordre ne vaut pas pour toi. Pars avant que je te frappe à mort. ». Après avoir entendu la réponse d'Hibari, Yamamoto les laissa seuls dans la pièce avec l'écho de son rire.

L'ancien chef du comité de discipline reprit sa marche en entendant l'homme derrière lui se déplacer pour le rejoindre. Il franchit la porte et avança à travers les couloirs qu'il connaissait assez pour toujours savoir comment gagner la sortie.

« Alors Kyoya, tu laisses toujours Yamamoto t'attraper comme ça ? », demanda Mukuro sur le ton de la conversation.

La réponse qu'il reçu ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, « Yamamoto est un idiot. »

Se disant, le garçon poursuivit son chemin, se décidant à prendre l'ascenseur. Mukuro n'y verrait que l'emprunt d'un raccourci, l'élévateur étant plus proche que les escaliers. Son combat avec Dino l'avait laissé plus blessé qu'il ne le montrait et le voyage en moto n'avait en rien aidé. L'herbivore blond n'avait pas dû réaliser combien il frappait fort. Lui-même sur le coup n'avait pas évalué les dégâts. D'habitude, il était assez concentré pour savoir quels coups il pouvait subir et comment il s'en remettrait. Pas cette fois. Retenant un gémissement de douleur en sentant son bras droit frotter contre le mur vers lequel il était en train de dériver, Hibari se mordit la lèvre afin de se focaliser sur cette souffrance et de rétablir sa vision.

Ignorant la situation de son compagnon et continuant de le provoquer, Mukuro continuait de parler. « Un idiot homosexuel tout de même. », cette phrase fit sourciller le plus âgé des deux qui se retourna pour le regarder avant de reprendre sa marche. Il n'avait guère envie de rejoindre les autres mais préférait mille diners de famille qu'une nouvelle balade seul à seul avec l'autre gardien. Ce dernier ne s'arrêtait pas, maintenant la conversation en laissant le soin à Hibari de désactiver les quelques pièges autour. « Tu es surpris ? Il semblerait que je connaisse mieux ton ami que toi-même. Tu ne crains pas qu'il te saute dessus et attente à ta pudeur ? ».

Tout en tapant son code personnel pour enclencher l'ascenseur et le faire venir à eux, le gardien du Nuage lui répondit, « Yamamoto, ancien élève de Namimori. Herbivore idiot et idéaliste de son état qui ne m'aime pas. Tous les homosexuels ne sont, heureusement, pas à ton image. Et je ne suis pas assez malchanceux pour attirer tous les détraqués du coin. Un seul suffit. », termina-t-il en résistant à l'envie de frapper la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre plus vite.

« Oh ? Je pourrai te combler au delà de tes espérances Kyoya. », profitant de l'arrivée de l'étroit habitacle, Mukuro poussa le garçon contre l'une de ses parois, retenant un de ses bras dans son dos de façon à ne pas se faire repousser immédiatement. « Calme-toi. Si tu t'énerves, tu risques de nous bloquer ici. ». La voix soudainement plus grave, sa main allant exciter l'un des tétons du plus petit, il poursuivit « Tu pourrais me laisser faire tu sais. Ou alors je pourrai essayer... vraiment. », ne résistant pas à l'envie d'ennuyer son partenaire, Mukuro lui infligea une morsure à l'oreille.

« Je te tuerai avant. », cracha Hibari en se débattant.

Mukuro pressa plus fortement son bras, admirant la grimace de douleur qu'il afficha avec le miroir qui ornait le mur et rétablit une distance entre eux. « Donc tu préfères que ce soit moi qui te cours après plutôt que Yamamoto ? », interrogea-t-il en appuyant sur le chiffre trois.

Se retenant de masser son bras maintenant vraiment douloureux, Hibari s'adossa à la glace en le défiant du regard de s'approcher à nouveau. « Il possède un défaut que tu n'as pas. »

« Il est idiot ? Il n'a pas mon charme naturel ? A moins que ce ne soit mon imagination débordante ? », demandait Mukuro en se recoiffant à l'aide du miroir, admirant par la même occasion la charmante et évidente marque qu'abordait son fiancé.

« Tu n'es pas exactement un herbivore », lui concéda Hibari pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Tout était silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux.

« Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. », soupira Mukuro avant d'entendre des bruits d'explosion et de recevoir des confettis sur la tête. Ne savaient-il pas qu'il avait avec lui un homme sauvage qui risquait de frapper rien qu'en entendant un pétale rencontrer le sol ? Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pris soin d'éviter les projectiles en se reculant le plus possible. Il semblait hésiter entre frapper et utiliser l'ascenseur pour regagner sa chambre mais finit par en sortir calmement, se dirigeant vers un homme de haute stature assis dans un fauteuil de luxe. Les lumières s'allumèrent et il put admirer les magnifiques décorations qui ornaient la salle pendant que Chrome venait se glisser à ses côtés pour lui serrer délicatement la main en signe de bienvenue. Remerciant d'un regard tous les visiteurs, il se pencha sur elle pour lui demander le plus silencieusement possible « Pourquoi des ananas ? », avant d'être assailli de toutes parts.

* * *

La soirée se passait relativement bien pensait Tsuna en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient maintenant attablés et la disposition était telle que pour une fois il se sentait épargné. N'était la paix étrange à laquelle il était confronté, il en venait à plaindre Hibari. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait en ce moment mais le garçon semblait cumuler la malchance. Dès qu'il le voyait, quelque chose de nouveau lui tombait dessus. Et ce soir, coincé entre Xanxus placé en bout de table et avec Mukuro à ses côtés, il semblait sur le point de déclencher une guerre. C'était sans compter sur la présence de Belphegor qui s'était pris d'affection pour le chef de Namimori et le menaçait... gentiment certainement de son point de vue.

« Dixième ? Dix-Tsuna ? Tu sembles ailleurs. », dit Gokudera en lui resservant du vin.

« Oh, un peu oui. J'étais en train de me dire que j'ai vraiment de la chance. », lui répondit Tsuna tout en jetant un nouveau regard à Hibari et en priant pour que sa salle à manger n'explose pas.

Gokudera le regarda, interrogatif. « De la chance ? »

« De vous avoir pour gardiens. Sans vous, on n'en serait pas là. Et notre futur serait sûrement tout tracé sans qu'on ne puisse rien y changer. Mais c'est bon, maintenant tout va bien! », se disant, il regarda en direction de Kyoko qui discutait avec Haru. Oui, tout allait bien.

* * *

« Dixième! Descendez de cet arbre s'il vous plait! », cria Gokudera en direction du dixième chef de la famille Vongola qui résidait en haut, en larmes et en caleçon.

« J'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus! Passez moi une corde, je veux mourir! Je ne suis bon à rien et de toute façon vous rendez toujours les choses catastrophiques. Il suffit que je dise oui une fois et c'est gentil, un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Et après vous me mangez le bras! Vous êtes des requins! », hurla le garçon en s'accrochant plus fermement à sa branche.

Parfois, Gokudera se demandait pourquoi il avait tant voulu être le bras droit de la famille. Il subissait tout autant que leur chef les évènements. Mais en même temps, s'il ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait à sa place ? Yamamoto était en train de nager dans la fontaine principale poursuivit par la boite animale de Squalo qui voulait lui apprendre la nage indienne, arguant que c'était la meilleure façon de nager. Lambo était et restait un gamin pleurnichard. Et il suivait plutôt bien l'exemple de Tsuna, accroché au lustre en faisant régulièrement sauter l'électricité du manoir. Il avait par accident utilisé le bazooka et Bianchi avait poursuivit son lui futur avec sa cuisine, le menant sur le lustre dont enfant il ne parvenait pas à descendre. Ryohei semblait chercher à augmenter l'alcoolémie infantile en trinquant avec Reborn et ne s'apercevait pas des mains voyageuses de Lussuria. Chrome avait disparu dans sa chambre depuis un bon moment et Gokudera priait pour que Chikusa ou Ken ne l'aient pas trouvée. Il avait pourtant bien dit à Giannini de ne pas cacher de l'alcool dans la nourriture. Et de mettre de l'eau. Ce dernier avait par ailleurs sortit l'une de ses inventions fatales, détruisant la fenêtre. I-pin avait disparu de la salle par ce point de sortie depuis qu'Hibari n'avait plus sa chemise. Et Hibari...

« Dixième, je vous assure que c'est fini. Tout va bien maintenant. », dit Gokudera en s'excusant intérieurement auprès de Tsuna pour son mensonge. Mais il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose maintenant.

« Toi aussi tu me mens Gokudera ? Toi aussi ? Il n'y a que lui qui m'aime! », cria Tsuna en pleurant, s'accrochant un peu plus à l'arbre. « Je veux devenir un koala! »

« Dixième, c'est votre devoir en tant que chef de famille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai les retenir. », dit le bras droit en s'adossant à l'arbre.

« Mais Kyoko... Ma mignonne petite Kyoko! », termina Tsuna dans un hurlement qui fit s'envoler bon nombre d'oiseaux dans sa forêt.

* * *

Kyoko s'amusait beaucoup. Bon, elle trouvait beaucoup moins drôle la pensée du ménage qu'il faudrait faire le lendemain mais pour le moment, la vie lui semblait vraiment belle. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans le futur lui semblait bien lointain maintenant et elle s'amusait avec eux tous. Ils étaient vivants et tout le monde allait bien. Oh, bien sûr, ils seraient peu nombreux à le reconnaître mais quelque chose les unissait vraiment. Elle comprenait quand Reborn parlait de « famille », le mot était parfait pour les qualifier. Il y avait les cousins éloignés, les Varia, les rivalités internes, les disputes, les jalousies. Mais surtout, elle retrouvait beaucoup de complicité.

Elle n'avait jamais autant rigolé qu'en voyant Belphegor illustrer ses talents aux couteaux sur Hibari et en parlerait encore longtemps avec Haru. Bon, en revanche il faudrait qu'elle dise à son frère de faire attention avec l'alcool. Elle ne pourrait plus regarder Hana en face s'il continuait à être négligeant envers les actions de Lussuria.

Même si elle cherchait toujours à voir le bon côté et à rester forte, il y avait ces choses contre lesquelles elle ne pouvait rien. Pendant que tout le monde regardait ailleurs, elle demanda à Haru d'aller à l'infirmerie préparer ce dont elles auraient besoin. Elles étaient vraiment amies maintenant. Elle se sentait un peu triste pour Hana avec qui elle avait passé beaucoup de temps mais les choses avaient évolué comme ça, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« Hibari ? », demanda-t-elle en se penchant entre le garçon et Xanxus qui se défiaient du regard, le chef des Varia s'étant levé pour jauger le japonais de toute sa hauteur. « Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi s'il te plait ? »

Elle le tira avec elle, coupant court aux hostilités, n'ignorant pas qu'ils en auraient pour des heures avant de se dire au revoir ces deux là. Personne ne lui avait jamais livré en détail le combat qui les avait opposé mais il semblerait qu'il était toujours resté une étrange rivalité. Tsuna avait beau tout faire pour les empêcher de se battre, elle voyait bien qu'ils n'attendaient que ça. Son frère avait la même lueur dans le regard quand il allait disputer un match.

Kyoko se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait disparue. Tout comme une bonne partie du mobilier, les ananas quant à eux transformés en lotus. « Mukuro ? Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de nous laisser sortir ? », demanda-t-elle à tout va, toujours aussi surprise par les capacités des illusionnistes.

« C'est à Mammon qu'il faut demander. », déclara le garçon en apparaissant à leur côté. « N'attrapes pas froid, mon Kyoya adoré. », dit Mukuro en lui plaçant sa veste sur les épaules avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

* * *

« Dixième », souffla Gokudera en escaladant l'arbre. « Je vais bientôt... je suis trop fatigué. », dit-il avant de lâcher prise, s'apprêtant à chuter.

Tsuna le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Je vous tiens! », s'écria Gokudera en raffermissant sa prise sur le bras du mafieux. »

« Gokudera, n'es-tu pas sensé être de mon côté ? », demanda Tsuna en lui faisant les yeux de Bambi face au corps sans vie de sa mère.

Le dit Gokudera ferma les siens en trainant derrière lui son chef et en l'emmenant à l'intérieur de la maison. « C'est votre devoir! »

* * *

« Ça n'est pas trop douloureux ? », demanda Kyoko tout en lui bandant le torse.

« Je n'ai pas mal. », fut la réponse du garçon.

« Hibari, comment est Namimori en ce moment ? », l'interrogea-t-elle en retournant se laver les mains pendant que Haru lui désinfectait un genou.

« Belle. »

« Tu aimes vraiment Namimori! », dit-elle en riant. « J'ai beaucoup de bons souvenirs là-bas moi aussi. Et puis, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais merci Hibari. »

Le garçon la regarda, interrogateur, pendant qu'elle se penchait pour nettoyer sa coupure au visage.

« Mon frère est toujours rentré tard à la maison. Et avant, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui. Un soir, il ne revenait pas et j'étais allée le chercher. Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Et je suis tombée sur des personnes d'une des villes voisines et ils ont voulu me prendre de l'argent. Et tu es venu m'aider. Tu aidais toujours ceux de Namimori. En fait, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. », Kyoko rit en voyant Hibari lui lancer un regard noir. Ça ne marchait plus depuis longtemps sur elle. Plus depuis qu'il était allé venger son frère et tout les autres de Mukuro en tout cas. « Allez, fait "Ah" », dit-elle en voulant lui passer un médicament contre la douleur. Elle sursauta et le fit tomber en entendant un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser sur les genoux d'Hibari et le nettoya avant de lui faire avaler.

« Kyoko, tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ? », demanda Haru après avoir inspecté le couloir. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit mais il s'y passait vraiment des choses étranges parfois. Et on ne pouvait guère avoir confiance en toutes ces personnes. Après tout, elle-même et Kyoko... elles s'étaient promis qu'elles ne l'avoueraient jamais. Mais la soirée avait été si amusante! Elles avaient bien fait de distiller de l'alcool dans les plats.

* * *

« Je veux mourir! », hurla Tsuna en cherchant à retrouver son arbre après avoir surpris la scène de l'infirmerie. « Kyoko... Kyoko a... »

« Di-Dixième! Ce doit être un malentendu! Juudaime! », criait Gokudera en le poursuivant.

* * *

Hibari pénétra dans ses appartements. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte mais il se sentait prêt. Il avait profité d'un des lits de l'infirmerie pour se reposer un peu, niant entendre les bruits de la maison. En partant se coucher, il avait croisé Xanxus qui trainait Squalo ivre mort sous le bras, ce dernier toujours accroché à Yamamoto et lui hurlant de nager. Ils s'étaient calmement salué et avaient partagé l'ascenseur sur deux étages avant que le Varia n'en sorte avec ses fardeaux.

« Mukuro », dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

« Oh, Kyoya, tu veux voir quelque chose de magnifique ? », demanda le garçon qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

Un peu curieux, Hibari s'approcha pour voir un feu d'artifice exploser dans le ciel et prendre la forme d'un ananas avant qu'il n'explose lui-même pour faire une multitude de petits ananas.

« Je vais me changer. Tu fermeras la fenêtre, il fait froid. », dit le gardien du Nuage en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Quand il revint, Mukuro était déjà dans le lit, du côté du balcon. La chambre était toujours illuminée puisque le mur qui y faisait face était celui doté de la fenêtre. Hibari se tourna vers elle en s'allongeant aux côtés de son promis.

« Bonne nuit Kyoya. », déclara le dit-promis en osant poser un bras sur la taille du garçon.

Hibari s'approcha un peu plus du bord, évitant ainsi tout contact avec l'autre gardien. Il lui répondit par un vague grognement et s'endormit. Enfin.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Boire, c'est mal. Ne buvez pas ou alors avec modération ou alors en étant majeurs et responsables de vos actes. Et ne conduisez pas si vous buvez. D'accord ? Cette fic, c'est vraiment de pire en pire... Mais merci aux personnes qui passent toujours, à celles (aucun ceux je crois) qui mettent des favoris, qui surveillent, qui tiennent le coup. Et enfin, merci beaucoup à Tyu pour ses corrections orthographiques qui me sauvent la vie.

Et voici maintenant la... laaaaa? Bande-annonce! Partielle... je savais que j'aurai dû terminer le chapitre suivant avant de reprendre mes révisions et de ranger mes feuilles... avec beaucoup d'autres feuilles.  
Donc, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura des étreintes "les jambes entremêlées au siennes"!  
Des surprises "un cri retentit"!  
Des secrets partagés "Hibari [...] tu veux ce mariage."!  
De la musique "Men I feel like a woman"  
Et enfin et surtout, DU SEXE (ou presque) "Alors, lequel se met à genou ? Sachant que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, tu devrais me laisser faire."


	8. Chapitre 7

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Par ailleurs, j'ai repris honteusement sans honte aucune un extrait du livre Princess Brise revisité par William GOLDMAN. Il se retrouvera également dans le chapitre suivant. Merci à vous lecteurs de ne pas vous sentir offensé. J'ai aimé ce livre et je l'aime un peu plus chaque seconde, tant et si bien que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir l'aimer plus et que pourtant je me dois de nier cette affirmation. Les personnes l'ayant lu comprendront.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

**Chapitre 7**

Il faisait bon. La pièce était tamisée, la lueur du jour ne filtrant pas assez à travers les volets pour l'agresser demeurait assez présente pour qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose. La chambre était doucement chauffée, la maison silencieuse. Tout était calme et incitait Hibari à replonger dans le sommeil. Mais il savait devoir se lever pour retirer ses bandages. A cette pensée, il tenta de pousser un soupir. Oui, tenta. Les yeux ouverts, il vit et sentit sur son menton, proche de ses lèvres, une main qui ne lui appartenait pas. Pas plus que le bras auquel elle était reliée, ni l'épaule qui l'accompagnait, le visage sur son torse et les jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Rien de tout ça ne lui appartenait. Et surtout, ça n'avait rien à faire ici.

Délicatement, cherchant à éviter les explications matinales qui seraient, il n'en doutait pas, épuisantes, le gardien du Nuage débuta une échappée discrète. Hibari était un habitué de la discrétion. Tsuna en attesterait vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'était amusé à effrayer le garçon en surgissant brusquement au détour d'un couloir. D'ailleurs, Tsuna avait passé un moment à se promener avec un miroir pour contrôler les angles morts et éviter toute surprise. Oui, Hibari aurait certainement réussi à partir sans réveiller Mukuro. Si seulement Mukuro était endormi.

« Alors mon Kyoya, on cherche à s'enfuir ? », demanda le gardien de la Brume en retournant de "son côté" du lit.

« J'apprécie cette chambre. La repeindre en rouge ne me tente pas. », dit Hibari en se levant, rejoignant immédiatement la salle de bain.

Commençant par se rafraichir le visage pour s'éclaircir les idées, il la vit. Sur son oreille, une marque rouge. Rouge. Il voyait rouge.

Rouvrant la porte et sortant brusquement de la pièce, il se rua sur le corps qui se prélassait encore dans le sommeil.

Bondissant sur l'homme, saisissant son oreiller pour l'étouffer avec, Hibari déclara solennellement « Je vais te tuer. ». Nul besoin d'arme, il l'étriperait.

Alors qu'il allait exécuter son plan, Mukuro riant sous lui et renforçant sa colère, un cri retentit. Stoppant leur joute matinale, les deux garçons sortirent précipitamment de la chambre. Le hurlement féminin provenait de l'aile de Tsunayoshi. Avec de la chance, pensa Hibari, quand il arriverait il y aurait encore quelque chose à frapper.

* * *

« Et donc, shi shi shi, Xanxus a jeté Yamamoto dans la première chambre qu'il a trouvé. Comme il ne connaissait que cette partie de la maison, Yamamoto, shi shi shi, Yamamoto s'est retrouvé dans le lit de Gokudera! La chambre étant vide, le Boss est partit. Et ce matin, Bianchi est venue réveiller son frère. Ne le voyant pas, elle est allée dans la chambre de Tsuna pour lui demander des explications. Et Gokudera y était! Shi shi shi! Avec votre chef! », dit Belphegor. Ils avaient croisé le prince riant seul à quatre pattes dans le couloir et tapant le sol, ne se contrôlant plus. Il les avait ensuite suivi, promettant de leur expliquer en échange de quoi ils l'emmèneraient dans la salle à manger.

Tout en s'installant, Mukuro se demandait s'il devait se sentir ou non vexé. En apercevant les visages dévastés de ses nouveaux camarades et en entendant tous les « Moins fort... » que soulevait le déplacement d'une petite cuillère, il chercha à comprendre dans quelle mesure cette fête avait été la sienne. Ce devait être une pointe d'orgueil qui transparaissait.

« Et donc Tsuna se serait pris pour un koala en s'accrochant à tes vêtements et t'empêchant de partir ? C'est ce que tu essayes de nous faire croire ? », demanda Ryohei en passant un bras extrême autour des épaules de Gokudera pour lui soutirer des explications.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que ça c'est passé comme ça! Dixième, dites-leur s'il vous plait! », implora le gardien de la Tempête en se tournant vers son supérieur.

« Je suis navré Gokudera mais... je ne me souviens de rien. », dit le garçon en se plongeant dans son bol de céréales, les joues rougissantes.

« Hum, de rien vraiment ? C'est plutôt suspect. », ajouta Mukuro sans élever un mot au dessus de l'autre.

Ne prêtant plus attention à cette conversation, il se tourna vers Reborn qui parlait avec Hibari. Et lui-même normalement. Le visage de son futur fiancé devenant de plus en plus pâle le convainquit d'écouter.

« Et donc, nous pourrions profiter de la présence de tout le monde pour célébrer vos fiançailles. », dit Reborn en conclusion.

« Hum. Très bonne idée. N'est-ce pas mon lapin ? », demanda Mukuro en donnant un coup de coude au dit lapin, cherchant à le sortir de sa torpeur.

Hibari lui répondit en détachant bien chaque mot, faisant frémir de douleur toutes les personnes ayant abusé de l'alcool la veille. « Je . Ne . Suis . Pas . Un . Lapin! »

« Mais oui mon poussin. ». Se tournant vers Reborn, il ajouta « Il est d'accord. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord! », la voix d'Hibari se transforma en un cri. Ou plutôt il haussa la voix. Pendant un instant, Tsuna envisagea de sauter par la fenêtre. Mais sa fenêtre n'était plus là, restait un énorme trou qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait réparer.

« Hibari, je te rappelle que tu veux ce mariage. Tu me l'as dit. Je dois en avoir un enregistrement quelque part... ah non, ça c'est la vidéo de Belphegor qui danse sur « Men I feel like a woman ». », dit Reborn tout en suivant les transformations de Leon.

« Cet enregistrement me revient. », dit Hibari en se souvenant des paroles que Yamamoto lui avait transmises la veille.

« Quel enregistrement ? », demanda Mukuro en s'adressant à Reborn.

« Si tu veux tout savoir- », commença Reborn.

Il fut coupé quand Hibari se leva. Calmement, le garçon remit sa chaise en place et la brisa d'un coup de pied bien placé. Les copeaux de bois vinrent se disperser sur la table et dans les plats, provoquant des protestations de la part des personnes assises aux alentours.

Le regard froid, les tonfas sortis, Hibari se dirigea vers la porte et soupira un « J'accepte » que Reborn s'empressa d'enregistrer à la place du « oui » qu'il possédait déjà.

N'écoutant que son courage, Tsuna s'adressa au garçon, « Hi-Hibari ? Ça va ? Tu es en train de te sentir mal ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu as une piqûre bizarre au niveau de l'- ». Le courageux chef des Vongola s'interrompit en recevant pour réponse un regard noir qui le fit se rasseoir bien rapidement et souhaiter ne jamais avoir parlé.

« Bien sûr, je m'occuperai de tout organiser. Vous n'aurez qu'à apprendre les textes rituels. », dit Reborn en posant devant les deux promis un livre d'apparence plus lourd que le dictionnaire. Mais Hibari était déjà partit.

* * *

« Alors gamin, tu vas te marier ? », demanda Xanxus en fermant la porte menant au toit derrière lui.

« Je vais te mordre à mort. », lui répondit le gardien en se redressant, se préparant au combat.

« Je suis invité ? », poursuivit Xanxus en sortant ses pistolets.

« Seulement si tu bloques la porte. »

* * *

« Gokudera, dis-moi qu'ils ont annoncé un tremblement de terre. », supplia Tsuna en frappant sa tête contre la table, espérant ainsi ne plus entendre les bruits inquiétants d'explosion venant d'en haut.

« Ju-Juudaime... nous avons des enregistrements... je crois bien que c'est pire que ça. », lui répondit son bras droit en s'essuyant le front avec sa serviette.

« Si vous voulez, je peux nous faire visualiser la situation sur l'écran ici présent, comme ça nous pourrions savoir comment agir. », dit Giannini, fier de ses inventions.

* * *

Hibari heurta violemment la barrière après avoir bloqué un coup de pied de Xanxus. Ne cherchant pas à retrouver des repères, il se déplaça immédiatement et esquiva ainsi les balles que l'autre tirait. Lui tournant autour en dessinant des cercles de plus en plus réduits, il finit par lui porter un coup dans le dos, repoussant l'adulte au loin.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi faible. C'est l'âge ? », demanda le gardien du Nuage en faisant jouer l'articulation de ses coudes. Posant une main contre son ventre, il cracha un mélange de sang et de salive.

« Ce que tu es lent gamin! Tu as épuisé toute ton énergie cette nuit ? », répliqua le chef des Varia.

Dans un feulement de rage, Hibari se jeta sur lui, faisant sauter le grillage entourant le toit sensé empêcher toute chute. Ils débutèrent un combat au corps à corps rapide, s'éloignant progressivement du vide.

* * *

« Mon château... ça ne suffisait pas de détruire ma salle à manger ? Il faut casser le toit maintenant ? », demanda Tsuna en fermant les yeux, cherchant à ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Les commentaires fusants suffisaient à lui faire comprendre que oui, une des chambres dans les combles était maintenant dotée d'une vue sur le ciel impayable.

Mukuro regarda le garçon dont il avait voulu prendre le corps puis revint à l'écran. Un mouvement à ses côtés et il vit Reborn sortir de l'argent et le poser sur la table.

« 500 dollars sur Hibari. », déclara le bébé.

« 700 sur le Boss! », cria Lussuria.

* * *

Enfin, Xanxus parvint à repousser son assaillant au loin. Le garçon ne se calmait plus depuis qu'il avait parlé, enchaînant sans arrêt les attaques. Hibari était un combattant effrayant. Quelle que soit la situation, il ne sourcillait pas. Il souriait de plus en plus, ses yeux brillants lui donnant l'air d'être sûr de lui. Il était maintenant en difficulté, n'ayant pas la possibilité de l'approcher immédiatement et continuait de s'amuser. N'importe qui aurait éprouvé de la peur. Mais voilà, Xanxus n'était pas n'importe qui. Et son propre sourire répondait à celui de son opposant. Il manqua de peu sa jambe gauche, son point d'appui. Et la valse reprit.

* * *

« Vas-y Hibari! Tu vas l'avoir! », s'écria Ryohei en levant les poings au ciel, bondissant sur place.

« VOIIIII! Le Boss va gagner! Il a juste la flemme de se battre, comme toujours! », hurla Squalo en se mettant en face du boxeur.

« Parce que tu crois qu'Hibari y met toutes ses forces ? Il pourrait briser le manoir en soufflant dessus! »

Voyant la situation dégénérer et devenir totalement hors de contrôle, Tsuna se leva, arrêtant de détourner les yeux. Il aimait sa maison et il n'était pas question qu'Hibari souffle dessus! « Ça suffit! J'y vais. »

Le chef des Vongola quitta la salle, montant les différents étages les uns après les autres. Face à la porte, il déclencha sa flamme de dernière volonté. Concentrant sa force dans ses poings, il se prépara à débloquer la porte à coups de X-Burner. Il n'avait plus besoin des lentilles maintenant, il avait assez utilisé cette attaque pour jauger seul la puissance à donner. Tant pis pour l'escalier qui brûlait derrière lui, c'était moins coûteux que les deux hommes qui se battaient derrière cette porte.

Franchissant l'énorme trou qui remplaçait maintenant l'entrée, Tsuna éleva la voix, prêt à se faire entendre par ces deux berserks.

« Maintenant, vous arrêtez et vous redescendez! »

Sa réplique aurait pu avoir de l'effet si les deux hommes se battaient toujours. Allongés sur le sol, ils regardaient les nuages défiler, sans parler, semblant calmes et détendus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », s'écria Tsuna, sa flamme maintenant éteinte.

« Tsuna », commença Hibari. « Je déteste qu'on me dérange pendant ma sieste. »

« Comme je te comprends. », ajouta Xanxus.

« Ou-oui! Je vais vous laisser. Ha. Ha ha! », se massant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, il marcha à reculons pour rejoindre la sortie. Ne regardant pas derrière lui, il glissa sur un bout de la porte qu'il avait explosé et chuta dans l'absence d'escalier qui restait derrière lui.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent un peu pour constater les dégâts. Il ne restait plus trace de la marque indiquant aux hélicoptères où se poser et le petit palier menant à l'intérieur était en pièces détachées. Ils se regardèrent et se réinstallèrent tranquillement.

« Et dire que c'est le Boss de la famille Vongola. », dit Xanxus en soupirant. « Alors, je suis invité ou je dois m'imposer ? »

« Si tu pouvais t'y opposer. », ajouta Hibari en fermant les yeux.

« Trop chiant. »

« Ouais. »

* * *

« Alors, lequel se met à genoux ? Sachant que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, tu devrais me laisser faire. », dit Mukuro, allongé sur le lit en feuilletant un des livres que Reborn lui avait remis.

Hibari qui venait d'entrer dans sa-leur chambre se demanda dans quelle dimension il avait atterri, avant de se souvenir que c'était sa vie maintenant.

« Qui parle le plus ? », demanda le garçon en approchant une chaise du balcon et se préparant à s'installer.

« Ku fu fu! Je me mets donc à genou. Je commence à m'y habituer. Un entrainement peut-être ? », reprit Mukuro en venant aux pieds d'Hibari, son regard le toisant malgré tout.

* * *

Tsuna était tranquillement en train de signer de nombreux chèques quand il entendit un coup sourd. Puis un second, un peu plus proche. Un cri maintenant. Poussant un soupir, il rangea le mobilier fragile présent dans la pièce. Il devait déjà assez payer en réparations.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le surprenant. Le gardien n'était habituellement pas ainsi. Il lançait des regards noirs à ses gardes, les menaçait parfois mais les blessait rarement. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il entrait ici sans frapper à la porte.

« Hé, Bébé, c'est quoi cette connerie ? », demanda Hibari en s'approchant de Reborn, ne lançant pas même un regard à son chef qui s'étouffait avec sa salive, n'en revenant pas d'entendre ce genre de mot dans la bouche du japonais.

« Ciaossu Hibari! C'est un beau texte, n'est-ce pas ? », lui répondit Reborn habillé en prêtre.

« Je ne suis pas une femme. »

« Et je ne suis plus un bébé Hibari. », dit le garçon de huit ans en grimpant sur la table du bureau de Tsuna pour croiser le regard noir du gardien du Nuage.

« Un combat ? », le sourire d'Hibari quand il prononça cette phrase fit remonter un long frisson dans le dos du dixième Vongola.

« Contre toi ? Pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que tu "J'accepte". », dit Reborn en lançant l'enregistrement.

Les deux bruns se jaugèrent un bon moment, Tsuna hésitant entre glisser sous le bureau et faire preuve d'autorité pour les calmer. Il se passait beaucoup de choses qui lui échappaient dernièrement. Reborn était assez étrange en présence d'Hibari. Et Hibari allait se mar- non, il avait décidé de ne pas se poser de question. Ils détournèrent les yeux en même temps, le plus petit souriant comme à son habitude. Hibari sortit son arme, faisant glapir Tsuna.

« Je dois juste réciter des vœux, nous sommes d'accord ? », demanda-t-il en posant calmement son bras armé sur le bureau.

« Bien sûr, il s'agit de tes vœux. Ce couple a eu un baiser qui a surpassé les cinq premiers, c'est une bonne inspiration. »

« Hum. »

Le gardien du Nuage partit. En se retournant, il donna un violent coup de pied à l'un des caissons placé sous le bureau de Tsuna. Il partit, ne prêtant pas attention au son de la porcelaine se brisant.

Dépité, le chef de la famille Vongola réfléchit à une solution lui permettant de racheter une statue en diamant représentant la boîte personnelle de type Ciel qu'il avait reçu dans le futur. Xanxus lui avait ordonné de la poser ici le jour de son anniversaire. Ce cadeau lui avait fait énormément plaisir avant qu'Hibari, Yamamoto ou encore Dino n'approchent l'objet. Maintenant, il faudrait payer ou subir la colère du Boss des Varia.

« Je ne vais jamais survivre... »

* * *

« Non, plus de conviction dans la voix! Dis-le comme si... comme si tu le pensais! », s'écria avec emphase Mukuro.

Ils pratiquaient dans l'une des salles conçues pour les combats depuis qu'Hibari avait quitté, un peu énervé, le bureau de Tsuna. Entre deux passes d'armes, ils apprenaient leurs vœux. Et avec de la chance, ils auraient terminé avant de s'évanouir.

« Je t'aime. », dit Hibari. « Je sais que cela doit te prendre un peu par surprise, puisque je n'ai fait que te mépriser, t'humilier, te détester, te vomir, souhaiter être celui qui te tuerait, rêver de ton cadavre ouvert à mes pieds, viscères exposées, te haïr et me moquer de toi depuis plusieurs années, mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que j'éprouve de la passion à ton égard et elle augmente un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je pensais il y a une heure que je t'aimais plus qu'aucune- »

Soupirant, Mukuro plaqua Hibari au sol, bloquant ses tonfas avec son trident. « Mon cher Kyoya, je sais que l'émotion te laisse sans voix mais dépêche-toi de terminer avant que j'aille vérifier si tu n'as pas perdu ta langue. »

Hibari chercha à lui donner un coup de pied qui lui remettrait les idées en place mais l'homme bloqua son attaque avec ses jambes. Détournant le regard et s'efforçant d'oublier la rougeur qui, il n'en doutait pas, devait transparaître sur ses joues, il ajouta « plus qu'aucune femme ou qu'aucun homme n'avait aimé un non-herbivore, mais une demi-heure après, j'ai su que ce que je ressentais n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais alors. Puis dix minutes plus tard, j'ai compris que ma passion précédente n'était qu'une petite mare comparé à l'immensité de l'océan avant la tempête. L'océan qui est exactement de la couleur de tes yeux, le savais-tu ? Et bien, c'est vrai. Mukuro – je ne t'ai jamais appelé ainsi avant, n'est-ce pas ? – Mukuro, chuchote-moi seulement que j'ai une chance de gagner ton attention. »

« Ah, mon cher Kyoya, si tu savais... Nous n'avons pas la même version du livre, c'est bien cela ? », demanda l'être tant aimé en haussant un sourcil. « C'est bon, tu peux aller te laver la bouche, comme promis. », dit Mukuro en se redressant, libérant par la même occasion le garçon qui se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Ils allaient bientôt se marier. Pour le meilleur.

« Je te hais. », dit Hibari avant de quitter les lieux.

Et pour le pire.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Voilà! C'est fait! Je n'ai plus d'avance (ou presque) dans mes chapitres ! Encore merci à Tyu-chan pour ses corrections.

Merci également à Lyzianor. Je pensais que tu avais fuis mais tu as eu la gentillesse de revenir. Sachant que je meurs pour Sephiroth un peu plus chaque jour, je peux tout à fait comprendre ton absence. Puis bon, Reno. C'est un argument à lui seul. Cette bande-annonce est un peu plus calme que les autres puisque le prochain chapitre est d'ordre transitif. Mais le suivant sera plus complet. Bises et à bientôt ?

Mais avant ça, la BANDE ANNONNNNCE! J'ai décidé de l'utiliser autrement. Je vais donc mettre des éléments qu'il faudra que j'ajoute dans le chapitre.

Avec une arrivée étonnante! "« Mère ? », demanda Hibari "

Un retour horrifiant "« Je suis papa »"

Une présence apaisante. " « Bon-bon courage Hibari. »"

Une déclaration toujours " « Je t'aime »"

Et du sexe (ou presque) "Le dominant de toute sa taille..."


	9. Chapitre 8

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Bêta-lecteur: Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier Tyu pour sa participation maintenant officielle sur ma fanfiction. Effectivement, cette adorable jeune fille a accepté de supporter la lourde tache de me relire, me corriger, me sortir de mes crises de page blanche et tellement d'autres choses que je préfère m'arrêter ici. Merci à elle.

**Chapitre 8**

Hibari observa son visage dans la glace. Son reflet était flouté à cause de la buée formée pendant sa douche. Malgré tout, il pouvait voir la couleur carmine qu'avaient pris ses lèvres. Il les avait inconsciemment frottées trop longtemps. C'était une de ces techniques d'enfant pour se vider l'esprit qu'il lui arrivait encore d'utiliser parfois. Son attitude pouvait sembler puérile mais il n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder. Il ne croyait pas au karma ou aux malédictions. Il aurait mieux valu pour lui que ce soit le cas, ces croyances auraient pu expliquer la succession d'ennuis qui lui tombaient dessus. Habituellement, il appréciait les complications. Habituellement, elles l'impliquaient lui,ses deux mains armées et un corps adverse à frapper.

Le gardien Vongola quitta la salle de bain et gagna le fauteuil en cuir disposé dans la partie salon de ses appartements. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, Hibari rejeta la tête en arrière. Appuyé contre le dossier, il observa le plafond, cherchant à empêcher ses pensées d'émerger. Il souffla une fois sur une de ses mèches qui venait caresser son nez froncé par la gêne occasionnée. Trois coups à la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Feignant ne pas être là, il attendit que la personne parte.

« Hibari ? Lambo est ici. Tu peux ouvrir ? », demanda le garçon à travers la cloison.

Déverrouillant la porte, Hibari toisa son invité sans pour autant s'effacer.

« Tsuna m'a demandé de passer te chercher. Il t'attend dans son bureau. Il a dit aussi qu'il trouve embêtant de ne pas pouvoir te contacter alors que tu possèdes un téléphone portable et que vous êtes dans la même maison. Sauf que ça, je crois que je ne devais pas l'entendre comme il murmurait. Et encore moins le répéter... mais Lambo a bien rempli sa mission! »

Hibari regarda le gamin qui ne partait pas et restait planté devant lui, se triturant nerveusement les mains et passant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Autre chose ? », demanda-t-il.

« Et bien... peut-être que... mais ce n'est pas certain. Mais Lambo n'a rien à voir là dedans! », commença le Bovino en remuant la tête. « Enfin, je crois que Reborn attend un invité important! », souffla-t-il sur un ton conspirateur.

Piochant une friandise dans le vase ornant le buffet de l'entrée, Hibari la passa au garçon avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, s'habillant pour affronter le Dixième Vongola.

* * *

Tsuna sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, lâchant son stylo et répandant une large traînée d'encre sur ses feuilles. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

« Tu vas... bien Hibari ? », demanda-t-il.

Le gardien susnommé prit place face à lui et attendit qu'il lève les yeux de ses feuilles pour lui répondre. « Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Comment avance ton... enquête ? », interrogea Tsuna en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

« Elle se poursuit. Pas d'agressivité relevée envers ta famille. », dit Hibari en crachant le dernier mot. « Pas de refus, ni d'acceptation. Juste de l'attente. Cependant, la situation sur le domaine est actuellement particulière. Il faudra attendre des missions. Je ferai des fiches quand les conditions le permettront. »

« Tu sais Hibari, il te suffit de me dire de fermer le dossier. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Même si je comprends la démarche, je trouve ça gênant que tu aies voulu lancer cette enquête. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait autant- »

Se levant brusquement, Hibari claqua une main sur le bureau. Sans détourner le regard, il reprit, « Il s'en est pris à tes amis pour t'avoir. Il les aurait tués. Il t'aurait détruit. Tu n'es pas aussi parfait que tu veux le croire Tsuna. Tu lui en veux toujours. Tu en as encore peur. »

« J'ai changé, je ne suis plus Tsunaze. », s'écria le mafieux.

Amusé, Hibari dit, « Alors appelles-le dans cette pièce close et donnes-lui une mission, comme tu le fais avec tes autres gardiens. »

« Sauf toi. », soupira Tsuna.

« Je ne suis pas ton gardien. »

« Hibari... Je sais, je sais, tu vas me mordre à mort. », dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

Souriant doucement, le gardien du Nuage se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il reprit la parole et déclara, « Je suis suivi. ». Voyant la surprise se peindre sur le gardien du Ciel, il ajouta, « Et pas les autres gardiens donc. »

« Hibari! », cria Tsuna. « N'agis pas de façon inconsidérée... », dit-il à l'adresse de la porte, close.

* * *

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Hibari attendait patiemment que l'ascenseur le ramène à son étage. La course de l'élévateur fut interrompue par le malheureux Giannini qui déambulait tranquillement. Attrapant l'inventeur par le col de sa chemise, le gardien du Nuage le traîna jusqu'à une salle informatique. Il jeta son colis sur un fauteuil et sans lui laisser le temps de cligner des yeux, étala devant lui les plans de sa propre base japonaise. Donnant un coup de pied dans la chaise pour que l'homme soit face à lui, il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de déclarer : « Travaille. ».

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, les tracés se multipliant régulièrement. Il suffisait d'une faille, d'un simple ajustement, et une feuille vierge atterrissait devant le mécanicien. De temps en temps, le contact froid du métal lui rappelait de s'appliquer à sa tâche et Hibari pouvait le voir avec amusement replonger brusquement dans ses calculs. Il se laissait bercer par les rangées de chiffres plaquées sur l'écran, somnolant calmement. Sa vigilance revint quand les hauts-parleurs grésillèrent, si rapidement qu'il manqua décapiter Giannini.

« Le petit Hibari est attendu par sa maman sur le toit du manoir. Je répète, le petit Hibari est attendu par sa maman sur le toit. »

Ses yeux fusillant le plafond du regard, le gardien se demanda le nombre de témoins dont il devrait s'occuper après avoir démembré Reborn.

Se tournant vers Giannini, il lui souffla, « Je reviens bientôt. Si tu n'as pas avancé, je te mords à mort. »

* * *

Arrivé sur le toit, Hibari fut agressé par le bruit d'un hélicoptère survolant le bâtiment. Le calvaire n'allait pas tarder à s'achever, la machine amorçait un atterrissage. Ses yeux se détournèrent de l'engin quand il aperçut, insensible au vacarme, le bébé. Il s'en approcha pour le saisir et l'envoya d'un uppercut dans les hélices encore tournoyantes. La poupée mécanique se retrouva en format puzzle en une seconde. Une zone se troubla à ses côtés et Hibari put voir Léon reprendre sa forme originelle et non plus celui d'une couverture camouflante.

Ne se retenant pas plus, Hibari se rua sur le Reborn qui venait d'apparaître. Il grogna en voyant le bébé esquiver son attaque d'un simple bond. A son tour, il évita les assauts du professeur particulier. Les balles tirées lui donnaient des difficultés. Elles adhéraient à la surface de ses tonfas et se solidifiaient, augmentant le poids de ses armes. Ne lâchant pas prise, Hibari poursuivit son offensive. Comme toujours, le bébé semblait se jouer de lui. Mais il pouvait noter qu'il ne se contentait plus seulement de se défendre comme il l'aurait fait quelques années plus tôt. Leur échange s'interrompit quand, à travers le bruit du moteur, ils entendirent une porte coulisser. Se tournant vers la source auditive, ils purent voir une personne sortir de l'engin. Une sandale se posa sur le marche-pied déplié, la forme de la cheville se dessinant derrière le pan du yukata rose tendre à motifs floraux rabattu par-dessus.

« Mère ? », demanda Hibari, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la personne les rejoignant.

« Ainsi tes deux parents symboliques seront présents pour célébrer ton union avec le gardien de la Brume. », dit Reborn en hochant solennellement la tête.

« J'suis désolé président! », déclara l'apparition en trébuchant pour les rejoindre. « Ils m'ont forcé, ils ont ma petite Kaori en otage! Ne me renvoyez pas! »

Toute trace de surprise effacée de son visage, Hibari le fusilla du regard. « Tu devrais te suicider. Et vite. Ne compte pas sur moi pour abréger tes souffrances. »

Tetsuya tomba à genoux, remettant son vêtement en place après un petit temps. « Kyoya- »

« Ne t'adresse pas à moi de façon aussi familière. », le coupa Hibari en cherchant à lui envoyer un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il haussa un sourcil en sentant la main du bébé se refermer sur sa chaussure.

« Hibari! Tetsuya est ta mère spirituelle. Il faut qu'elle soit là pour le mariage. »

« Reborn, je suis toujours un homme... », soupira la**-**dite mère. « Ah, Hibari! Hibari! », cria-t-il en vain pendant que le susnommé quitté les lieux.

* * *

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses doigts tapotant régulièrement contre son torse, Hibari était dans l'ascenseur. Il poussa un profond soupir pendant que les portes s'ouvraient, laissant pénétrer Yamamoto. Le gardien de la Pluie le regarda un instant, sa main passant dans ses cheveux, avant de lui adresser un sourire et d'entrer. Après avoir contrôlé l'étage sélectionné par son camarade, il s'adossa à son tour contre la paroi. Sifflotant, il attendit patiemment que l'autre se lance.

« Je vais tous vous mordre à mort. », cracha Hibari.

« Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible! », commença-t-il avant d'éviter un puissant coup de genoudu plat de la main. « Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais au moins, tu ne t'ennuies plus. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel dernièrement. », dit Yamamoto en se réinstallant, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Tes missions ? »

« Oh, rien qui ne vaille une bonne partie de baseball! Non, vraiment rien. »

« Tu veux que je te morde à mort ? », demanda Hibari avec sérieux.

« Ça serait avec plaisir. Mais j'ai des petites choses à faire. ». Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se plia en deux comme l'aurait fait un serviteur. « D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre, une dame de votre connaissance vous attend et j'ai pour ordre de vous mener à elle. »

« J'y vais seul. », dit Hibari en sortant de l'élévateur.

« Plus tard oui. J'ai peut-être par accident abîmé ta salle d'entraînement. », souffla Yamamoto avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui, le protégeant.

* * *

« Hi-Hibari! Merci d'être venu. », dit Chrome en le laissant pénétrer dans la pièce. Ses appartements se trouvant au rez-de-chaussé, elle possédait une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Ils s'assirent sur le parquet, profitant du courant d'air fait par l'ouverture. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment**-**là que la jeune fille reprit la parole. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Bien. », commença-t-elle. Apercevant le regard du gardien, elle laissa un sourire transparaître sur ses lèvres et ajouta, « Ça ne me gêne pas de vivre comme ça. Tsuna me regarde toujours comme si j'allais me casser en deux mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis forte, non ? »

« Tu es une illusionniste. »

« Oui. Comme Mukuro. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Alors il n'y a pas besoin de- »

« Tu es Mukuro. »

« Non ce n'est pas... si j'étais Mukuro, je m'inquièterai pour moi-même. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais bien. Vous devriez lui dire de se soucier d'autres choses. Il a tellement à faire depuis son retour et pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y prête attention. Il vous écouterait. »

« Ça ne me concerne pas. »

« Hibari... Il n'est pas méchant. »

Fusillant la jeune fille du regard, le japonais se récria,« Tu penses qu'il me fait peur ? ».

« N-non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! C'est juste que vous allez vous fiancer et je pense, sans vouloir vous offenser, que ce serait dommage de- »

Sans la laisser poursuivre, Hibari dit, « Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? ».

« Mukuro ne peut pas encore officiellement quitter le manoir. Des détails à régler d'après Reborn. A part pour venir vous chercher la dernière fois, il n'est pas encore sorti. Et du coup, Reborn m'a dit que c'était à vous de vous charger de ça, que vous aviez déjà donné votre accord. », dit Chrome en lui tendant une enveloppe fermée. « Pour Hibari seulement. », ajouta-t-elle, lisant à voix haute l'inscription.

* * *

"Mon cher Hibari,

Voici donc ma première lettre pour toi. J'espère que tu la rangeras délicatement dans une boîte et que tu la conserveras précieusement. Te connaissant, j'imagine qu'elle terminera froissée dans la plus proche poubelle que tu croiseras mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Comme tu l'as sans doute appris, Reborn m'a demandé de rester « sage » pour le moment et je me retrouve donc enfermé au sein du manoir Vongola. Étrange, moi qui voulais tant y entrer, je n'attends plus que de sortir en ta compagnie pour visiter la ville. Nous pourrions aller à Venise, la ville des amoureux. Qu'en dis-tu ? Mais pour cela, il me faudrait déjà des vêtements. Yamamoto m'a bien confirmé que tu t'occuperais de cette tâche. Cependant, il se trouve que le peu de tenues que tu as rapporté ne me conviennent pas toujours (à moins que me voir dans un uniforme de Namimori soit l'un de tes fantasmes). Ainsi, tu trouveras ci-joint la liste de vêtements qu'il me faudrait avec mes mesures.

J'attendrai une réponse de ta part.

Je t'aime tendrement,

Mukuro"

* * *

« Fais-les sortir ou je vous mords tous à mort. », dit Hibari en entrant dans la salle de réunion des Cavalonne.

S'adossant à côté de la porte, il attendit que les hommes sortent et claqua la porte derrière eux. Se retournant, il fit face à Dino qui attendait patiemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "Je suis papa" ? », attaqua le japonais.

« Tu n'as pas lu le livre de Reborn ? », demanda Dino en ressentant une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Décidément, Hibari ne retenait que ce qui l'intéressait. « Les fiançailles et le mariage se dérouleront à la manière Vongola. Et pour cela, Reborn a cherché les personnes correspondant à vos parents symboliques dans la famille. Tetsuya représente ici Namimori et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Je suis le lien vers la Famille. C'est considéré comme un honneur de participer à ce genre de célébrations. Habituellement, seul le chef de la Famille y avait droit. Même si le premier gardien du Nuage avait également eu une histoire de ce genre. Enfin, cela reste un évènement exceptionnel. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Ce sont des traditions Hibari. Seul Tsuna pourrait tenter de les modifier,mais là encore, ce serait extrêmement compliqué. Puis il ne faut pas que tu oublies dans quelle situation tu as mis la Famille avec Mukuro. La réunion avait lieu avec des conseillers. On cherche à se sortir des ennuis. Je suis en train de perdre une part importante du marché de... mais Hibari! Attends! », dit Dino en voyant son élève partir. Se tournant vers Romario, il ajouta, « Ah, que veux-tu. Il est en pleine crise d'adolescence. »

* * *

Le chef du comité de discipline n'arrêta sa marche qu'en atteignant un parc. Il l'avait découvert lors de sa précédente visite en Italie. Le lieu était ombragé par les arbres et peu fréquenté. Des fontaines agrémentaient l'espace, rafraîchissant sensiblement l'ambiance.

Hibari se stoppa face à son objectif, le banc. Ce banc était identique aux autres si ce n'est le jeu de lumières particulier qui s'y trouvait. Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant l'homme auparavant couché dessus se redresser. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il planta son regard dans les nuages au**-**dessus d'eux.

« Il faut croire que tu me poursuis. », déclara l'homme, sa tête basculée en arrière sur le dossier.

« Ça serait une idée, j'ai vraiment envie de mordre quelqu'un à mort. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils souriaient tous deux.

« Squalo doit être en train de me chercher. Je préférerai qu'il continue. », dit Xanxus avant de recommencer à observer le ciel.

« Rupture ? »

« Pire, paperasse. »

« Tu me le prêterais ? », demanda Hibari.

« C'est mon esclave. Pourquoi ? »

« Des achats. »

« On t'a envoyé faire... des achats ? », interrogea Xanxus, surpris par l'idée. Il observa l'air sombre de son voisin et finit par éclater de rire. Le calme revint jusqu'à ce qu'un cri lointain retentisse.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! », fut la partie qu'ils parvinrent à comprendre.

Face aux hurlements, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Le sourire de l'un diminuait pendant que celui de son compagnon augmentait.

« Tu ne vas pas- »

« Je vais. »

Xanxus avait les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges. « Sale gamin. Viens, on va faire tes courses. »

* * *

« C'est rouge. Très rouge. »

« Le sang ne laissera pas de trace. »

« Ça poserait problème ? »

* * *

« ... »

« La matière permet une diminution des frottements de l'air, donc un accroissement proportionnel de la vitesse. »

« ... »

« Sa texture est douce au toucher. »

« ... »

« Puis ce noir profond, qui pourrait y résister ? Il va avec tout. »

« ... »

« Tout simplement royal. »

« ... »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre les pantalons en cuir ? »

« Ce n'est pas règlementaire. »

* * *

« Sale gamin. »

« Je vais te mordre à mort. »

* * *

« C'est quoi cette boutique ? »

« Bah, comme je t'ai sous la main, autant que tu me dises ce que tu veux pour ton mariage. »

« Je répète. C'est quoi cette boutique ? »

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. La patronne est très sympa. Puis j'ai une carte membre, ça fera des économies. »

« Je ne rentrerai pas dans ce sex-shop. »

* * *

« C'était amusant. Même si la compagnie continue d'augmenter. », dit Xanxus en se dirigeant vers la décapotable rouge faisant face au magasin. Squalo se trouvait au volant, klaxonnant et rugissant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Hum. Je pensais les garder encore un peu. », répondit Hibari en plaçant les sacs dans le coffre.

« Tu as de la chance que j'aille voir Tsuna. Tu l'as prévenu ? »

« Ce stupide herbivore ne comprend rien. »

Éclatant de rire, Xanxus s'installa sur la banquette arrière, ses pieds venant taper le dossier du conducteur. « Tu peux toujours me rejoindre. Après tout, je serai bientôt le Dixième Vongola. »

* * *

L'affrontement avait été rapide. Ce n'était que des traceurs, ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre. Pour être aussi nombreux, ils devaient appartenir à différents patrons.

Déambulant entre les corps, Hibari s'approcha du dernier homme conscient. Sans prêter attention aux hommes sous ses pieds ou aux mares de sang glissantes qu'il traversait, il avançait. Le traceur le regardait, ses yeux terrifiés ne parvenant pas à se détacher du corps en mouvement. Implacablement, le gardien envoya un coup de tonfa dans le corps inerte reposant aux pieds de son ennemi. Le sinistre craquement des os déclencha un hurlement hystérique qui le fit sourire.

Le dominant de toute sa taille, Hibari demanda, « Bon, et si tu me disais pour qui tu travailles ? »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Et voilà. Un passage un peu plus sérieux tout de même car ces histoires de mafieux, il ne faut pas les oublier. Et j'abuse déjà assez en mettant Mukuro et Hibari ensemble. Avec l'arrivée des vacances, les mises à jours seront moins régulières. Je m'en excuse et ferai ce que je pourrai pour rester dans les limites du raisonnable.

Par ailleurs, merci beaucoup Sushie-chan pour ta review. C'est un plaisir de t'avoir comme lectrice et un encouragement qui compte.

La suite au prochain épisode!

Avec des préparatifs explosifs! « Bianchi vous fera un gâteau. »

Des affirmations catégoriques! « Je n'aime pas le cheval. »

Des déclarations d'amour d'un romantisme à faire pleurer une poule! « Je t'aime. »

Des déclarations d'amour... flamboyantes! « Je te tuerai. »

Et surtout, SURTOUT, du SEXE (ou presque? Hu hu hu! Vous verrez bien.) "« Laisses-moi t'aimer. », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en déboutonnant le pantalon de son fiancé, une de ses main franchissant la barrière que constituait son sous-vêtement."


	10. Chapitre 9

Discalmer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Une fois de plus, Princess Bride n'est en rien ma propriété mais un livre dont je conseille la lecture. Merci à William Goldman pour l'avoir rendu si accessible et amusant. Et navrée aux puristes d'avoir un peu adapté le texte. La correction de cette histoire appartient à Tyu-chan et je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Sans elle, cette histoire aurait certainement été abandonnée. Merci pour ton travail de qualité et je croise les doigts.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

**Chapitre 9**

La tête au niveau de son bureau, Tsuna observait la pochette que son gardien venait de lui apporter. On aurait pu lui mettre une bombe entre les mains qu'il aurait été moins craintif. « C'est... un rapport ? », demanda-t-il, déglutissant difficilement en voyant Hibari le fusiller du regard. Le fait que le mot soit écrit en rouge format relief souligné et prenant toute la hauteur de la feuille aurait dû l'aiguiller. Peut-être. « Sur une mission que je n'ai pas ordonné, n'est-ce pas ? … Combien de morts ? »

« Le dernier a parlé. »

« Et donc tu veux que j'envoie des hommes pour le nettoyage ? »

Faisant la moue, Hibari lui répondit, « Un. Seule ma veste a été salie. ».

Pendant que Tsuna se frappait la tête contre la table en répétant « Où sont les corps », Reborn pénétra dans le bureau. Chose surprenante, pour ce faire il passa par la porte.

« Hibari, je dois te mettre au courant de certaines choses pour les fiançailles. Tout d'abord, ne t'inquiète pas pour le buffet, Bianchi vous fera un gâteau. »

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Hibari buvait du thé en compagnie de Chrome. Tetsuya l'avait emmené voir la jeune fille dans une salle spécialement aménagée pour eux. Il avait profité de la présence de l'autre homme pour lui rappeler ses instructions. En tant que vice-président, Tetsuya était chargé de faire régner l'ordre à sa place. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas suffisantn mais cela tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Et ainsi, en revenant à Namimori, il aurait de quoi s'occuper avec ces pitoyables gangs qui cherchaient à prendre possession de son territoire.

Son homme de main avait fini par quitter la pièce, le laissant en compagnie du silencieux double de Mukuro. La jeune fille le regardait en souriant avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de sa tasse. Sa cérémonie du thé avait été largement déplorable mais il ne s'était pas plaint, profitant pleinement du moment où elle avait renversée la bouilloire sur Tetsuya. Il avait fini par prendre sa place et se charger de les servir tous les deux.

Après avoir doucement soufflé sur son thé, Chrome posa la tasse devant elle. Se tournant vers lui, elle prit la parole. « Hibari, si je ne suis qu'une partie de Mukuro, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais frappée ? C'est parce que je suis une femme ? »

Le gardien du Nuage regarda la jeune fille un temps avant de poser sa tasse à son tour et de marcher vers elle. S'asseyant en face d'elle, il ferma la main et la frappa au ventre. Ébahie, Chrome regarda le poing reculer puis se déplier. Il n'avait pas mis assez de force dans son coup pour la faire souffrir, mais sa peau s'ornerait sûrement d'une marque.

« Tu sonnes creux. », lui dit-il en réponse.

* * *

« Je vous ai tous réunis à Vérone pour célébrer les fiançailles d'Hibari Kyoya et Mukuro Rokudo selon la tradition Vongola. Le duel qui va avoir lieu a pour but de montrer votre enthousiasme pour ce mariage à venir. Kyoya Capuleti, Mukuro Montecchi, avancez-vous. Dans le combat qui va vous opposer, montrez votre désir de plaire à l'autre, vos qualités. Sortez vainqueur et vous gagnerez le respect et l'amour éternel de votre partenaire. », déclara Reborn avant de tourner son regard vers les autres personnes, observant, satisfait, la taille grandissante de la famille Vongola. « Que le reste de la famille s'avance pour venir tirer un papier. Si votre bandelette a un rond violet, vous rejoindrez l'équipe de Mukuro. Si elle est vierge, vous serez avec Hibari. Débutez le tirage au sort! »

* * *

« Que le match commence! »

« Reborn, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce siège ? Ce n'est pas un match de tennis... », soupira Tsuna en ayant un étrange sentiment de déjà vu.

« Amusant ! J'ai toujours eu envie de faire du baseball avec vous les gars! », dit Yamamoto avant de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais dans son équipe ? », hurla Gokudera en pointant Hibari du doigt.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et déclara après avoir sorti ses tonfas, « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une équipe. »

* * *

Gokudera montait sur le monticule, la balle à la main**,** quand il entendit une phrase à ses côtés qui le fit sortir de ses gonds. Se tournant vers le responsable, il s'écria avant de lui jeter la balle dessus, « Je ne suis pas une taupe! ».

* * *

« Yamamoto, tape! », s'époumona Chrome en sautillant aux côtés de Mukuro. Le gardien de la Brume l'avait rarement vu aussi joyeuse, vivante.

« Home Run! », scanda l'équipe en voyant les coureurs avancer.

* * *

« Hi-Hibari! Si tu pouvais faire un amorti, juste un amorti... », dit Tsuna qui se trouvait par un affreux hasard à ce moment là en troisième base.

« Prêt à perdre contre moi ? », demanda Mukuro du haut du monticule.

« Je vais te mordre à mort. », lui répondit Hibari après avoir sorti la balle du terrain d'un coup de tonfa, se dirigeant vers le lanceur.

* * *

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! », hurla Squalo en lançant la balle que Yamamoto, de surprise, laissa passer.

* * *

« Ha ha ha! Superbe balle papillon! », rit Yamamoto qui n'était pas parvenu à frapper la balle lancée par Mammon.

« Reborn, on peut vraiment utiliser des illusions comme ça ? », demanda Tsuna à son professeur particulier.

« Je n'ai vu qu'un très bon lancer Tsuna. Tu accuses ton équipe de tricherie ? Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Tu dois faire confiance à tes partenaires Tsuna. »

* * *

Hibari regardait l'endroit où le stade s'était trouvé. Une énorme fosse le remplaçait, dans laquelle on pouvait encore apercevoir des restes de battes de baseball, des couteaux et une casquette dont les motifs vache n'étaient plus visibles sous la saleté. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna pour faire face au Dixième du Nom, qui, sa flamme de Colère enclenchée, était parti dans un sermon. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'ils étaient tous assourdis par l'explosion. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles ne s'atténuait pas et il était pourtant loin des bâtons de dynamites quand ils avaient pris feu. A force de les lancer et de ne pas prendre la peine d'éteindre ses mégots, il était certain que Gokudera finirait par tout faire exploser.

Sans plus d'explication, Hibari abandonna son supposé supérieur à ses autres gardiens pour tourner autour du cratère. Le sifflement s'atténuait lentement, laissant place au chant de l'Hi-Bird qui survolait la zone. Les éclats du soleil finirent par se refléter dans le métal du tonfa qui avait été pris dans la tempête. Son sourire s'agrandissant, il plongea pour aller le ramasser. Sa main se refermant sur l'arme, il sursauta et la retira prestement. Il venait de se couper. Saisissant l'objet avec plus de précautions, il tira la partie supérieure du trident de Mukuro. Entendant un effondrement derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir le possesseur de l'arme approcher. Il tenait à la main son tonfa.

« Hum. C'était trop tentant. », dit Mukuro en échangeant leurs armes.

Niant la présence de l'homme à ses côtés, Hibari débuta sa remontée. Alors qu'il sortait du trou en premier, il se redressa et toisa le gardien de la Brume qui grimpait toujours. « J'ai provoqué l'explosion. »

« Je suis pourtant certain d'être celui qui a envoyé la cigarette sur la dynamite. »

* * *

Dino ne savait pas trop s'il devait se satisfaire du silence régnant sur la table ou tenter de lancer la conversation. Après avoir passé une rude journée avec les Vongola, Romario resté à la maison pour poursuivre la réunion qu'Hibari s'évertuait à interrompre, il se trouvait maintenant assis à la table d'un restaurant luxueux. Il ressentait cette tension qu'il éprouvait habituellement avant de commencer un combat. A ses côtés, Hibari avait les poings crispés sur ses genoux. Il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise ou quoique ce soit, juste énervé. Plus encore qu'en temps normal. Tetsuya jetait des coups d'œil nerveux à son boss, ne masquant en rien son inquiétude.

Saisissant son verre rempli de vin, Dino l'approcha de lui d'une main tremblante. Rougissant en constatant qu'il venait de ruiner son dernier costume blanc, il le reposa et se tourna vers Chrome. « Alors, comment vas-t- »

Lui coupant la parole, Hibari se tourna vers lui, le couteau en main, cette dernière proche de la cuisse du blond. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? », demanda-t-il, sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers les autres invités.

« Et-et bien... je ne t'ai pas tout à fait menti. Ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. »

« Hi-Hibari! On est dans un restaurant! », dit Tetsuya en posant sa main entre le couteau et la cuisse du Cavalonne.

« Oya oya, quelle charmante scène de famille. », déclara Mukuro sa tête sur ses mains croisées, entouré de Ken et Chrome.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement en sentant la haine d'Hibari se concentrer sur le second gardien présent, Dino reprit la parole. « C'est dans la tradition. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué mais tu ne m'écoutais pas. Un repas entre les parents et les deux personnes concernées. Aujourd'hui, tu es aussi allé rencontrer la "mère" de Mukuro pour obtenir son approbation. Mukuro a fait de même. Et donc là on mange. Tous ensemble. »

Hibari allait lui répondre mais le serveur arriva et les interrompit. « Vous avez commandé ? », demanda-t-il servilement.

Le gardien du Nuage se tourna vers le chef de la famille Cavalonne. Déglutissant difficilement, Dino traduit, « Un steak de cheval. Saignant. ».

* * *

Dans la voiture qui les ramenait au manoir Cavalonne, Dino tremblait de tout son corps. Heureusement, le chauffeur ne pouvait pas le voir à travers la vitre sans tain. La joyeuse petite famille allait devoir passer la nuit sur son domaine. Tetsuya ne le gênait nullement. Mais dès qu'il croisait l'ombre de Kyoya, il entendait à nouveau le bruit du couteau s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre du cheval et déchirant, déchirant, déchirant encore. Tournant au bleu, il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Dans le reflet, Hibari le fixait. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Tsuna n'avait jamais assisté à des fiançailles,mais il osait espérer qu'en temps normal elles se déroulaient autrement. Installés dans une discrète petite chapelle reliée par un passage secret au manoir, ils avaient attendu. Les invités étaient tous présents. Haru portait une magnifique robe bien qu'un peu trop voyante à son goût. Et Kyoko était absolument fabuleuse. De temps en temps, elle se tournait vers lui et lui adressait un sourire pour lequel il aurait pu exécuter toutes les dernières volontés du monde s'il n'avait pas craint de la blesser. Ryohei qui pleurait aux côtés de la jeune fille entachait un peu le tableau idyllique. Le garçon n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Extrême » entre ses sanglots.

Les Varia étaient tous présents, Squalo donnant des coups de coude avec la délicatesse d'un requin-baleine à Xanxus pour qu'il retire ses pieds du banc. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement amusé par la situation.

La pile de cadeaux à l'entrée faisait de l'œil à Lambo qui tentait souvent une avancée désespérée vers ces derniers, poursuivi par I-Pin qui cherchait à l'en empêcher.

Mais les principaux concernés n'étaient pas là.

* * *

« Hibari, on est vraiment en retard. »

« Je vais te mordre à mort! », hurla le garçon en se jetant sur Dino.

* * *

« Hum... cette cravate ou celle-ci ? », demanda Mukuro en se tournant vers Chrome.

« Les deux vous vont à merveille. », lui répondit la jeune fille.

« C'est vrai. »

« La blanche serait bien mieux. », dit Ken la tête cachée sous un oreiller, ne supportant plus le dialogue de sourds qu'il subissait depuis ce matin.

* * *

« Et-et donc en attendant on pourrait... », commença Tsuna avant de se faire arracher le micro des mains par Belphegor.

« Karaoké-party! », cria ce dernier, recevant les hurlements de joie des invités.

* * *

« Mais je t'assure que c'était pour le bien de ce mariage! S'il avait disparu, tu aurais refusé. Et je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Hibari, il faut qu'on y aille. Et puis tu l'as bien mérité! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre steak ? Tu ne l'as même pas mangé! J'en ai rêvé, le crissement des couverts dans l'assiette et ton regard à ce moment là... », déclara le chef Cavalonne en lui tendant une volière.

* * *

« Ah ah ah! Pardon, je suis en retard! », s'écria Yamamoto en ouvrant les portes, les bagues des deux hommes en main.

« Mais quel idiot. », dit Gokudera, sa sentence résonnant dans la chapelle, le micro qu'il tenait à la main étant toujours allumé**.**

**

* * *

  
**

« Je n'aime pas le cheval. », dit le garçon en réponse, tenant précieusement contre lui la cage à oiseau, un air boudeur au visage.

« Promis, je n'enfermerai plus jamais l'Hi-Bird. », dit Dino après s'être pris un coup de tonfa en pleine tête, tâchant de sang son costume blanc et celui du presque fiancé.

* * *

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'Hi-Bird. Ce dernier commença à chanter, accompagné par Gokudera qui avait rejoint sa place à l'orgue. Pendant que la musique de Namimori se poursuivait, Dino et Hibari entrèrent à leur tour. Un silence de mort accompagna leur progression. Une fois arrivés au milieu de leur avancée, Mukuro se matérialisa aux côtés d'Hibari dans un nuage de pétales de fleur de cerisier qui augmenterait grandement les frais de nettoyage de la chapelle. Arrivant enfin face à Tsuna qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la tâche de sang la plus évidente sur le costume de son gardien, Hibari déclara, « Un seul homme suffira. »

* * *

« Si ton amour était un grain de sable, le mien serait un univers de pages. Si ton amour était un éclat de Soleil, je serai toutes les planètes pour lui répondre. Si ton amour était l'ombre d'une larme, je ferai pleuvoir les mers pour te plaire. J'ai vécu jour après jour avec le seul espoir que par une aube soudaine tu baisserais peut-être les yeux en ma direction. Je n'ai pas connu un instant où ta vue n'a pas envoyé mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas connu une nuit où ton visage n'a pas flotté devant mes yeux pendant que je m'endormais. Tous les matins, ton image dansait sous mes paupières... Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre ou dois-je continuer ? Je t'aime, je t'aimais et je t'aimerai. », dit Mukuro avant de passer à son tour la bague au doigt du garçon.

« Je vous déclare maintenant fiancés! », déclara solennellement Tsuna.

Léon transformé en hélices, Reborn l'utilisa pour se mettre à la hauteur du chef Vongola. Lui tapotant l'épaule, il prit un air sérieux et dit, « Tsuna, je compte sur toi. »

« Re-Reborn! De quoi parles-tu ? », demanda le jeune boss, rougissant pendant que l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes se reportait sur eux. Sentant un début de panique l'envahir, il résista à l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

« Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, Hibari est agréable à regarder lorsqu'il reste calme. »

« Oui, c'est certain. Enfin non! », se récria le garçon. « Quel rapport ? », interrogea-t-il, ayant l'impression de marcher sur des mines.

« Tsuna, tu dois faire honneur à la famille. Tu seras le premier. Tu dois attester de sa virginité. »

« Virginité ? », fut le cri unanime avant que tous les regards ne se portent sur Hibari.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas particulièrement offusqué, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les ignorant tous, il s'adressa à Reborn. « Hé le bébé, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais jouer le rôle de la femme ? Tu penses vraiment que je me laisserai faire par un faible dans son genre ? », demanda-t-il en désignant Tsuna du doigt.

« Reborn, si c'est ainsi que les choses se passent dans la famille, je crains de devoir la quitter. », déclara dramatiquement Mukuro en prenant son promis par la taille, tout en évitant les coups que celui-ci lui envoyait.

Tsuna, le teint de plus en plus pâle, laissait son regard passer des uns aux autres, ne sachant comment réagir. Il recula jusqu'à buter contre l'autel et alors seulement s'effondra, ne pouvant quitter des yeux la scène. Les uns et les autres commençaient à parler, le ton montant.

« Tsuna! », claqua la voix de Reborn.

Tournant lentement la tête, le sus-nommé s'imagina qu'une fois de plus l'Arcobaleno allait résoudre les choses à sa manière. Il se demanda vaguement s'il pourrait réaliser sa dernière volonté de « coucher avec Hibari » et en vint à la conclusion que cette fois-ci, vraiment, il mourrait. Les yeux fermés, il se prépara au choc.

« C'est une blague. », compléta Reborn en tirant avec Léon le drapeau du Japon. « Allez, c'est l'heure de faire la fête. A la manière Vongola! », dit-il en emmenant les membres de la famille avec lui, abandonnant Tsuna sur le sol de la chapelle.

* * *

Pénétrant dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, fermant la porte aux bruits de fête qui provenaient du rez-de-chaussé, les deux hommes se détendirent légèrement.

Dénouant sa cravate et déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise, Mukuro prit la parole. « Alors ça y est. Nous sommes fiancés. Tu te sens changé ? »

« Je n'aime pas cette bague. », lui répondit Hibari en ramassant la pochette contenant les plans qu'il avait laissé sur la commode la veille.

« Ku fufu! Moi non plus. Elle va me gêner pour manier. Et sinon, tu as envie de jouer ? », demanda Mukuro en s'amusant de l'air interrogateur qu'afficha Hibari. « Laisses-moi t'aimer. », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Collant son corps à celui de son fiancé, il défit sa ceinture, le pantalon flottant permettant à l'une de ses mains de franchir la barrière que constituait le sous-vêtement.

« Joue seul. », lui répondit Hibari après l'avoir repoussé contre le meuble, son bras armé sous la gorge dévoilée.

Se léchant les lèvres, Mukuro lui souffla, « Ça ne serait pas aussi satisfaisant. »

« Joue avec qui tu veux. »

« Pas toi donc. », lui répondit Mukuro, n'hésitant pas à laisser percer la question qu'il se posait dans cette phrase.

« Tu me touches encore comme ça et je te mords à mort avant de déposer ton cadavre en prison. »

« Ce que tu es dur avec moi ! », rit l'illusionniste. « Tu ne devrais pas. Je commence à vraiment vouloir te prendre. »

Laissant sortir les piquants de son tonfa, Hibari entailla la gorge d'où sortait ces mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. « Je te tuerai. »

Malgré le tranchant du métal contre sa peau, Mukuro passa un bras autour des hanches d'Hibari et le colla contre lui. Ne sourcillant pas en sentant les piquants pénétrer plus profondément sa peau, il lui dit, « Avant que tu ne comprennes, tu pleureras pour mes mains sur toi. » Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, il repoussa le gardien.

Hibari se réceptionna sur le lit, s'agenouillant sur celui-ci pour bondir sur son fiancé. Il laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise en ne sentant plus ses membres lui répondre. L'illusionniste s'approchant, il regarda sa main droite. Il aperçut une liane enroulée autour de son arme, se propageant jusqu'à ses membres pour l'immobiliser.

Mukuro s'attarda un instant sur la vision enchanteresse qui s'offrait à lui, évitant habilement un coup de pied malvenu. Renforçant son emprisonnement, il en profita pour poser sa main sur le sexe partiellement érigé d'Hibari. Calmement, il déboutonna son pantalon, juste assez pour dévoiler la bosse proéminente qu'il avait pu sentir quand leurs corps s'étaient rencontrés. Faisant glisser son index sur le boxer du sommet jusqu'entre les fesses contractées de son fiancé, Mukuro sourit.

« Alors, tu aimes être sous moi ? Incapable de bouger ? Soumis ? »

« Je te tuerai. », se récria Hibari en tirant plus fortement sur les lianes.

Lui enfonçant brusquement son genou dans les côtes, Mukuro déclara sur un ton ironique, « Oya oya, ne m'énerve pas. Je n'ai encore jamais violé quelqu'un mais je suis certain que ces phrases en énerveraient plus d'un. Tais-toi et savoure. », chuchotant sa dernière phrase à l'oreille d'Hibari. Il se redressa, ayant fermé ses yeux par réflexe, en sentant un liquide dégouliner de son visage. Observant le gardien du Nuage, il vit du sang couler de la commissure des lèvres de ce dernier à son menton. Saisissant une touffe de ses cheveux, il tira dessus jusqu'à voir une grimace déformer ses traits. « Je vais te mordre à mort! », lui dit-il tout sourire avant de plonger dans son cou illustrer ses propos. Relevant la tête, il nota l'air indifférant qu'abordait Hibari en complète contradiction avec ses bras tendus par l'effort. Il se débattait toujours. Éclatant de rire, il se recula complètement, emportant les tonfas de son partenaire avec lui. Il alla s'assoir à la fenêtre, jambes croisées, avant de le libérer de son emprise.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'armes pour te tuer. »

« Moi non plus. », lui répondit le gardien de la Brume. « Je n'ai même pas l'envie de te tuer en ce moment. Pourtant j'ai de quoi. C'est notre première nuit. »

« Je refuse. », déclara catégoriquement Hibari.

« Dans ce cas, le canapé t'attend. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Oui, Mukuro est un nymphomane. Enfin, il a des désirs sexuels. Des années à se promener de corps en corps, je suppose que quand il retrouve le sien certains besoins se font ressentir. Ils sont fiancés! C'est une victoire! Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leur présence et leurs encouragements sans lesquels je n'arriverai à rien. Ou j'aurai certainement abandonné. C'est pas possible d'avoir deux atrophiés des sentiments amoureux comme eux. Encore merci et n'hésitez pas à laisser un message à l'auteur qui les lira à son retour de vacances, dans approximativement deux semaines.

Je vous laisse avec une bande-annonce partielle et adaptable.

Avec de la culture générale! « Dans la Grèce ancienne, les amants combattaient côte à côte afin de décupler leur force. »

Des rendez-vous! "Hibari se tourna vers Mukuro, le jaugeant du regard. Après avoir terminé son examen, il déclara, « La chambre. A huit heures. Ça se fera sans toi sinon. »"

Une agence matrimoniale! "« Comment tu as su que c'était... lui? »"

Des meurtres! "« Tu sais que le sang te va à ravir ? »"

Et surtout, du SEXE (ou presque. Mais on y vient)! "« Tu réagis. Beaucoup. Et tu penses vraiment que je ne vais rien tenter ? Tu ne veux peut-être pas que je te touche. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu désires Kyoya ? »"


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

**Chapitre 10**

Hibari ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sur la table basse, son portable émettait l'hymne de Namimori. Il l'éteignit prestement, ne parvenant pas, ce matin, à en savourer l'écoute. Mal réveillé, il gagna la salle de bain. Avant de la quitter, il s'observa dans le miroir. Son reflet le fusillait du regard, ses yeux brillants de fatigue accentués par les cernes.

Rejoignant sa chambre, il se planta devant la forme endormie et étalée à travers son lit. Les tonfas bien en mains, il fixait le responsable de son manque de sommeil, se demandant s'il aurait toujours l'air aussi paisible après qu'il se soit déchaîné. Sans un mot, il fondit sur sa proie, ses deux pieds plantés dans le lit de chaque côté du torse dénudé. Sa main droite rencontra au lieu de la chair tendre un trident qui repoussa sa première attaque. Se reculant, il fit face à son ennemi qui se redressait à son tour.

Ce dernier relâcha sa garde, bâillant largement, sans esquisser un geste pour masquer sa plus complète nudité. « Je m'attendais à plus de douceur pour un bonjour. »

Déconcerté et gardant son regard au niveau du visage de son fiancé, Hibari lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillé ? »

« Ton portable. Je dois m'attendre à ce que tous nos matins commencent ainsi ? », répondit Mukuro en s'étirant.

« Juste si tu survis à cette journée. »

Désignant l'armoire située derrière le gardien du Nuage, Mukuro demanda, « Tu me laisses m'habiller ? »

« Tu ne passes plus dans le salon pendant que j'y dors. »

Dans un éclat de rire, le gardien de la Brume dit, « Tu seras le plus gêné de nous deux si je reste dans cette tenue. »

Hibari s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il reprit la parole. « Les allers-retours dans la nuit, c'était pour quoi ? »

Souriant, Mukuro pencha la tête sur le côté. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais le sommeil léger. Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. »

* * *

Hibari était à nouveau seul dans ses appartements. Son petit-déjeuner, japonais, lui avait été apporté plus tôt et il le savourait en continuant les plans de sa base. A la fin de la semaine, Kusakabe enverrait un message réclamant la présence du gardien au Japon pour résoudre divers problèmes qu'il avait laissé en suspens avant de partir. Alors il pourrait retourner à sa routine habituelle. Il tiqua en entendant trois coups frappé à sa porte.

« Hibari ? C'est Tsuna. Il faudrait qu'on discute. », commença le Dixième Vongola à travers la cloison.

Le dit Hibari se leva et entrouvrit la porte. « Je déjeune. »

« Tu me rejoindras plus tard au bureau dans ce cas ? C'est à propos de ton rapport. »

« Parle. »

« Je-je préfèrerai qu'on en discute dans mon bureau. C'est pour le travail après tout. On ne va pas commencer à en discuter partout comme ça, non ? Ah ah ah... », dit Tsuna avant de quitter les lieux, essuyant du revers de la main la sueur qui coulait de son front.

* * *

Le gardien du Ciel regardait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le dos bien droit, les jambes croisées, Hibari ne quittait aucun de ses gestes des yeux. Il avait rapidement gagné le bureau du chef de la Famille. Tsuna avait osé espéré qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise sur son propre terrain. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'aurait jamais pu passer, quelles que soient les circonstances.

« Tu sais, le dossier que tu m'as passé sur tes poursuivants... », il s'interrompit pour déglutir et reprit d'une traite. « On va avoir un problème avec cette mission. »

Les yeux fermés, il attendait une réaction. Il avait déjà retiré tous les objets susceptibles de causer sa mort de la pièce, du premier coupe-papier au dernier paquet de mouchoir. Pas rassuré, il ouvrit un œil, puis le second en constatant qu'Hibari n'avait pas bougé. Laissant son regard contrôler la scène, il réalisa que rien n'avait changé. Et sa fenêtre était toujours intacte.

« Ta suspension n'a pas encore pris fin et nous n'avons toujours pas discuté des modalités pour que tu réintègres le système. Ton retour implique beaucoup de choses, revoir la distribution des missions, modifier les secteurs d'application, réfléchir à l'aménagement de la base, puis il y a toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles tu as été suspendu. », déclara le Boss avant de reprendre sa respiration. « Et puis tu viens juste de te fiancer, c'est une mission très périlleuse. Pas que je préfèrerai envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à la mort que toi. Pas non plus que je souhaite ta mort! Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que dans les circonstances actuelles il me semble évident que tu puisses bénéficier tout comme Mukuro d'un statut particulier puisque vos retrouvailles sont récentes et que vous venez juste de célébrer vos- la famille Muerdere n'appartient pas à un de ces petits réseaux. Elle est l'une de nos principales rivales dans les domaines qu'elle occupe à travers l'Europe. », tapant des mains sur le bureau les séparant, Tsuna regroupa tout le courage qu'il parvenait à trouver au plus profond de son être et dit, « Hibari, je préfèrerai que tu ne sois pas sur ce coup. »

Enfin, le gardien du Nuage descella ses lèvres. « Et s'ils m'attaquent ? »

« Tu dois te défendre bien sûr! Je ne tiens pas à vous voir mourir. », souffla Tsuna, repensant à toutes ces fois où ses hommes avaient frôlé la mort.

* * *

« Lambo aimerait bien savoir pourquoi il est ici... », dit le garçon en étudiant la salle du conseil où il n'avait encore jamais pu pénétrer. La pièce était si bien gardée que malgré toutes leurs tentatives à I-Pin et lui, les portes leur étaient restées closes.

« Tu es un gardien. », lui répondit sombrement Tsuna. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il releva la tête et regarda tous les hommes assis à la table, un à un. « Alors, vous vous posez certainement tous la même question que Lambo. », dit-il avant de murmurer pour lui-même, « et moi aussi. ». Reprenant un ton normal, il poursuivit, « En fait, je vais laisser le loisir à Hibari de vous l'expliquer. »

Sans se lever ou marquer un geste à l'encontre du chef de la famille, le gardien du Nuage prit la parole. « J'ai été surveillé. La famille Muerdere. Il faut enquêter. »

« Hum... donc voilà. »

Après avoir reçu l'accord de Tsuna, Gokudera se leva et s'adressa au jeune homme. « Dixième, excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas quel est le problème. »

« Tu n'as pas compris Gokudera ? Tu es actuellement le seul disponible pour t'en occuper. Mukuro est encore en rétablissement, Hibari suspendu, les Varia en Norvège aux dernières nouvelles- »

« Je peux m'en occuper seul! », s'écria le gardien de la Tempête.

Reborn, qui était un peu en retrait, lui répondit. « Et laisser Tsuna seul ? S'ils surveillent, c'est qu'ils comptent attaquer. Et ils nous suivent depuis un bon moment. Ils attendent peut-être une action irréfléchie de notre part. Si on t'envoie seul là-bas, il y a fort à parier qu'ils aient de quoi t'accueillir. Ou pire, tu pourrais partir en mission pendant qu'ils viennent frapper le manoir. Vous êtes tous très forts Gokudera. Mais il faudrait envoyer deux gardiens et assurer la sécurité de Tsuna. Et là, rien de tout ça n'est possible. »

« Et rappeler les autres gardiens ? »

L'Arcobaleno poursuivit son explication, son regard masqué par l'ombre de son chapeau. « Il s'agit de la famille Muerdere. Le transport ne passerait pas inaperçu. Et si nous changeons nos habitudes, ils le sauront. »

Pendant le silence qui s'en suivit, Mukuro en profita pour jeter un œil sur Hibari. Le gardien souriait.

* * *

Souriant, le gardien de la Brume bloqua la montée de l'ascenseur.

« Quelle imagination débordante tu as pour un magicien. », dit Hibari en croisant les bras sur son torse, veillant cette fois à ne pas se retrouver bloqué contre la paroi.

L'illusionniste n'amorça pas de geste pour le rejoindre cette fois. « C'est juste une petite question que je me pose. » Marquant une pause, il se recula jusqu'à s'adosser aux côtés du pavé numérique. « Les distributions de missions se passent toutes comme ça ? »

« Normalement, je travaille au Japon. », gronda le garçon.

Haussant un sourcil, Mukuro demanda, « Dis-moi Hibari, qui dirige vraiment la famille Vongola ? ».

« C'est une question idiote venant d'un idiot incapable. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être au Japon ? ». Sur cette phrase pleine d'ironie, Hibari vint débloquer le bouton qui immobilisait l'ascenseur. Se reculant prestement, il évita le bras de Mukuro qui s'apprêtait à l'enlacer. Les doigts se contentèrent de le frôler.

« Tu es tellement amusant. Tu penses pouvoir m'éviter encore longtemps comme ça ? »

Regardant les chiffres défiler, marquant l'ouverture prochaine des portes, Hibari dit, « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je te tuerai. »

« Tu ne rejoins pas tes appartements ? », demanda Mukuro en constatant qu'ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée.

« J'ai quelques courses à faire. », entendit-il avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

Bien que surpris, le gardien de la Brume n'y prêta pas plus attention. Jusqu'à ce que bien plus tard dans la soirée, en regagnant leurs appartements, il ne constate la présence de deux tonfas posés en évidence sur la table basse. Beaucoup plus tard.

* * *

Souriant, Hibari observa les hommes qui l'encerclaient. Ils étaient nombreux et une grande partie restait dissimulée aux alentours. Ils l'avaient accompagné à travers plusieurs magasins. Il avait tenté de les semer, essayant de voir quelles étaient leurs capacités. Le niveau des hommes de mains était toujours un bon point de départ pour imaginer ce que donnaient leurs supérieurs. Ce n'était pas aussi déplorable que ce qu'il imaginait. Peut-être que pour une fois Tsuna n'avait pas trop exagéré la situation.

Il souriait toujours quand le canon d'un pistolet vint se coller à son dos. Le contact froid du métal ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne fit pas un geste, se laissant emmener par les hommes à l'abri des regards. Ils pénétrèrent dans une église, se mêlant à la foule de touristes omniprésente. Sur le pas de la porte, un panneau indiquant la présence de travaux le fit sourciller. Tant de tentation et lui qui ne savait jamais y résister...

Ils dépassèrent la chapelle principale, gagnant par une de ces petites portes dérobées une chapelle adjacente. Les bancs,bien rangés, se situaient derrière de lourdes teintures en velours rouge repliées. Au bout de la petite allée, un homme était adossé à l'autel. Un chapeau de cowboy masquait son regard et ses bras et jambes étaient sertis de holster. Il ne lui manquait plus que le trench-coat et l'harmonica. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un grincement qui se répercuta plusieurs secondes dans le lieu, troublant la paix religieuse instaurée.

« C'est ça le gardien le plus fort des Vongola ? », demanda l'homme en le montrant du doigt avec un fort accent américain.

Au son de la voix, la poigne sur le pistolet qui le maintenait en joue trembla. Hibari en saisit le canon, retournant le bras de la personne qui jusqu'alors le retenait derrière son dos. L'homme maintenu devant lui, il l'utilisa comme protection et se jeta avec lui derrière un des bancs de l'église. Il donna un coup de pied dans celui-ci, le renversant sur les utilisateurs d'armes à courte portée qui se ruaient déjà sur lui. Enjambant rapidement le deuxième, il repoussa son bouclier humain qui, désorienté,trébucha sur plusieurs pas en bouchant ainsi la vue aux tireurs. Alors que d'autres hommes réceptionnaient leur partenaire, Hibari lui tira dans la tête, aveuglant pour un moment ses agresseurs. Saisissant plusieurs cierges à ses côtés, il les jeta sur les deux rideaux et libéra celui qui était à portée de main violemment, refermant la scène. Le feu prenait vite.

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant à nouveau le froid contact du métal dans son dos. Après avoir lâché l'arme qu'il avait empruntée, il se retourna calmement.

La voix qui s'éleva alors était bien plus sombre que celle qu'il avait pu entendre. Deux canons s'enfonçaient juste sous ses côtes flottantes, bloquant partiellement sa respiration. « Je te conseille d'y aller doucement gamin. C'est un de mes hommes que tu viens de tuer. »

Sans faire de geste brusque, Hibari leva son bras en direction de l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant à quelle hauteur se situait son visage. Tendant la main, il fouetta le chapeau qui s'envola et tomba à leurs pieds.

« Nous sommes dans un lieu de culte. Porter un chapeau ici va à l'encontre du règlement. Et je déteste les personnes qui ne suivent pas le règlement. »

Il partit dans un éclat de rire. « Tu t'agites beaucoup pour un gamin ayant oublié de sortir armé. ». A ce moment, les rideaux furent écartés et ils se trouvèrent encerclés. « Tu préfères que je te brise la main ou le pied ? », demanda-t-il en souriant, un de ses pistolets pointant chaque membre. Face au regard interrogateur que lui adressait le japonais, il reprit en élevant la voix, « Tu as quand même tué un de mes hommes. Au moins. Et je n'aime pas ça. Alors, la main ou le pied ? ».

Hibari darda son regard noir sur lui. A la base, tout ce cirque servait à rendre son enlèvement crédible. Il tendit sa main droite, paume ouverte vers son ennemi. Il la serra fortement, laissant s'échapper un long sifflement alors que la balle se logeait dans son pied.

« Je n'étais pas un très bon élève. J'ai toujours aimé briser les règles. Alors, tu marches ou on te porte ? »

« Je marche si tu effaces tes illusions. »

L'américain les fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt et demanda, souriant, « Oh, tu le sais depuis quand ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hibari souleva la dalle qui lui était indiquée. Il la posa sur une de ses consœurs adjacentes dans un bruit sourd, dévoilant un escalier sous-terrain. « Impertinent, prétentieux, avec un sens ridicule de la mise en scène. », dit-il en laissant passer son kidnappeur. Il referma derrière eux, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de provoquer son adversaire qui lui marchait sur le pied blessé, l'air de rien. « Et surtout sadique. »

« Tu sembles connaître un de mes confrères que j'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer. »

* * *

Après avoir été jeté dans la cellule, Hibari se redressa pour l'observer sommairement. Une caméra lui faisait de l'œil. Rassemblant ses forces, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et se laissa couler le long du mur face à la porte. Son bras blessé contre lui, il replia sa jambe gauche, sensiblement intacte. Posant sa tête sur son genou il inspira profondément et lâcha un soupir de contentement. Enfin, il allait pouvoir dormir.

* * *

Le gardien du Nuage se réveilla bien plus tard, dérouté. Il mit un petit moment à se rappeler où il se trouvait et pour quelle raison. Tendant l'oreille, il chercha à comprendre ce qui avait pu le tirer du sommeil. Les gémissements de son voisin de cellule ne s'étaient pas tus, les gardes semblaient toujours jouer à la belote. Il se tendit, attentif. C'est ce qui lui permit d'éviter le corps qui se jetait sur lui.

« Oh non... », dit-il quand il fut à nouveau capable de prononcer quelque chose, la douleur refluant dans son corps.

« Bonsoir Kyoya! Je suis venu pour te sauver! », déclara Mukuro en s'approchant à quatre pattes, posant l'air de rien sa main sur la plaie ouverte du pied de son fiancé.

Tirant sa jambe à lui, le japonais était haletant. Il cracha cependant à son invité, « Je rêve ? ».

« Serais-tu en train de m'avouer que tu rêves souvent de moi ? Pas que ce ne soit pas mon cas. Tu voudrais que je te racon- »

Hibari lui coupa la parole. « Je sors quand ? »

Le gardien de la Brume partit dans un éclat de rire. Il se redressa et tendit ses mains au gardien du Nuage. « Je sais que tu peux te lever seul. Mais je te conseille de me tenir. Par extension, je peux affirmer sans mentir que Tsuna apprécierait que tu le fasses. ». Saisissant les doigts qui se levaient lentement vers lui, Mukuro affirma sa prise sur le corps blessé contre lui. « Tu sors maintenant. », lui chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître, laissant entre les mains closes d'Hibari deux tonfas.

Resté seul dans la pièce, il admirait les armes. C'étaient les siennes, aucun doute n'était possible. Il les reconnaissait. Il avait pourtant appris à voir à travers les illusions. Interloqué, il resta ainsi immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un rire qu'il connaissait bien retentisse. De l'extérieur.

Le garde resté seul dans le couloir le regardait en souriant, agitant les clés qui l'avaient enfermé. « J'ouvre ou tu ouvres ? », demanda-t-il avant de s'éloigner, évitant les copeaux de bois projetés par la destruction de la porte. « Très fin, très intelligent. Ils sont tous là et nous sommes deux. », reprit l'illusionniste, soupirant en entendant des bruits de course en provenance des escaliers. Ils arrivaient.

« Tu peux rentrer. Je m'en occupe seul. »

« Alors, ça, je ne crois pas. », dit Mukuro avant de planter la queue de son trident dans la plaie d'Hibari et, profitant de sa faiblesse, lui saisir le bras et l'entraîner avec lui, dans la direction opposée à celle d'où provenait le bruit.

Le gardien de la Brume avait eu le temps de voir les plans et connaissait les habitudes des soldats pour s'être mêlé à eux les deux jours précédents. Cette stratégie n'aurait pas dû suffire contre une équipe entraînée. Mais il semblerait qu'une étrange épidémie ait touchée les hauts-gradés. Ils mourraient à une vitesse affolante. Rentrant dans la seconde pièce inhabitée qu'ils croisèrent, Mukuro ouvrit impatiemment la porte du placard et jeta son compagnon dedans, entrant à son tour.

« C'est d'un cliché... », dit Hibari avant de se reculer pour libérer de l'espace entre eux. Tout deux s'immobilisèrent alors, guettant les mouvements des groupes. Accusateur, Hibari fusilla Mukuro du regard. « Pourquoi ils partent ? Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas fouiller les pièces ? », demanda-t-il.

Mimant la plus complète innocence, l'illusionniste parla avant de se remordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. « Peut-être qu'ils nous voient et... qu'ils nous suivent ? »

S'appuyant avec son tonfa sur la poitrine de l'autre, Hibari bondit hors de l'armoire pour partir à la suite des gardes qui couraient après la brume.

* * *

Haletant, le japonais admira l'amas de corps étendu à ses pieds. Il se sentait assez fier de lui. Il aurait préféré recroiser directement l'illusionniste adverse pour compléter sa vengeance. Maintenant, il devait refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Et s'il ne lâchait pas prise, c'était uniquement pour cette raison. Son corps était épuisé. Trébuchant, il fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à réemprunter les tunnels qu'ils venaient de parcourir.

« C'était un très beau... massacre. », dit Mukuro, adossé contre un mur.

« Il en reste encore un. », siffla Hibari.

Un coup violemment porté à sa nuque et il tombait dans les bras de son fiancé. Sa vision s'obscurcissait, apparaissant par flash. Il tenta de lutter contre l'inconscience et de maudire l'illusionniste avant que finalement son corps n'ait raison de lui et qu'il s'endorme.

« Tellement amusant... », commenta Mukuro en prenant le garçon sur son épaule.

Note de fin de l'auteur: … je crois que je me suis laissée emportée par la musique en écrivant. Normalement, Hibari devait se faire un peu bousculer, rien de plus. J'ai peut-être un peu dérivé.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi mes gardes jouent à la belote. Tout d'abord, j'aime ce jeu (et les rumeurs disant que je suis âgée de cinquante ans vont pouvoir repartir de plus belle). Ensuite, je ne connais rien au poker. Et enfin, cette histoire est un jeu, amusant. Pourquoi les gardes devraient toujours jouer au poker ? Qui a décrété cela ? Qui ? Avouez! Je voudrai remercier les personnes qui passent lire cette histoire et celles qui me mettent dans leur favoris. Par ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser du harcèlement que j'effectue chez ces dernières. Merci également à ma sauveuse, Tyu-chan, bêta-lectrice de combat! Et enfin, et surtout, merci à vous chers revieweurs. Et revenez!

Merci beaucoup Lyzianor pour ton message. C'est à mon tour de m'excuser pour mon absence (deux semaines, deux mois, ce n'est pas si différent finalement). Quelle chance tu as d'avoir vu Rome! J'aimerai tant y retourner... mes voyages passés là-bas m'aident à écrire certains passages de cette histoire. J'espère que Sephy ne t'a pas donné trop de difficultés dans le jeu. En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles, bises~

Pour cela voici maintenant, pour vous et juste pour vous, la Bande-Annonce!

Avec de l'exhibitionnisme! « Tu me laisse m'habiller ? »

Des jeux de mots pourris! « … la famille Muerdere n'appartient pas à un de ces petits réseaux. »

Des ascenseurs! "Les doigts se contentèrent de le frôler."

Du sadisme! "Il la serra fortement, laissant s'échapper un long sifflement alors que la balle se logeait dans son pied."

Et enfin... et surtout... du sexe! "… Mukuro ouvrit impatiemment la porte du placard et jeta son compagnon dedans, entrant à son tour. « C'est d'un cliché... », dit Hibari"

En raison de l'ajout d'un chapitre, la bande-annonce de ce chapitre est celle du chapitre lui-même et la bande-annonce du chapitre précédent celle du chapitre suivant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas celle du chapitre suivant devrait être celle du chapitre suivant sans influencer celui de maintenant ou d'avant.


	12. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

**Chapitre 11**

Quand Hibari reprit conscience, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. L'horloge accrochée au mur indiquait huit heures et l'éclairage lui apprit que la matinée commençait à peine. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Et il n'avait pas de sensations dans les jambes. Il chercha à les bouger, s'attirant un gémissement. Surpris, il se redressa et constata que Lambo se trouvait, tout habillé, couché sur lui. Sentant l'énervement poindre, il l'interpela, espérant que l'enfant partirait aussitôt. Un simple grommèlement lui répondit, détruisant toute trace de sa patience. Il saisit le gamin par le col de son uniforme de vache et le tira pour lui faire face.

« Debout. », souffla-t-il sombrement.

Un hurlement d'effroi lui répondit pendant lequel il en vint presque à regretter son geste. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit,laissant passer Tsuna.

« Hibari! Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ? », demanda le chef Vongola en venant à son chevet.

« Je veux que tu sortes ça et que tu l'accompagnes. Dehors. », dit Hibari en lui tendant le gardien du Tonnerre qui n'osait pas se débattre.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Tsuna reçu le garçonnet sur ses genoux et passa négligemment sa main dans la masse chevelue, évitant avec savoir de dégoupiller les grenades qui s'y trouvaient. « Je trouvais plus rassurant de ne pas te laisser seul ici. Tu en aurais sûrement profité pour disparaître dès ton réveil. Et Lambo s'inquiétait pour toi. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai parti. »

« Je refuse que tu retournes là-bas seul. »

Hibari n'était pas le moins du monde amusé par le tournant que prenait cette conversation. Le regard fixé devant lui, il demanda, « C'est un ordre ? »

Tsuna sourit tristement à ces mots. Il détestait cette question et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Malgré tout, il répondit, « S'il le faut, oui. ». Se levant, il assit Lambo à sa place. « Je vais sortir, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Nous en discuterons plus tard. ». Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il dit, « Oh, Lambo n'est pas considéré comme une personne valable à emmener là-bas. Alors si tu pars avec lui, je devrais considérer que tu as enfreint la règle. Je te laisse maintenant. »

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Hibari se rendormit.

* * *

Le gardien du Nuage se réveilla bien plus tard, perturbé par une odeur de soupe miso qui envahissait l'infirmerie. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Lambo qui s'approchait du lit, un énorme plateau en main. Hibari se laissa nourrir par le plus jeune qui refusait de lâcher la cuillère sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, stipulant que les malades ne guérissaient que quand quelqu'un veillait sur eux, comme il avait pu l'expérimenter lorsqu'il vivait encore chez la mère de Tsuna.

* * *

Quand Hibari chercha pour la première fois à quitter l'infirmerie, Lambo se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, alertant les gardes et le Dixième Vongola qui lui fit tranquillement regagner la pièce.

* * *

La seconde fois qu'il tenta son échappée, une cage en fer lui tomba dessus alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée. Tsuna le guida aimablement à son lit et détacha Lambo qui était caché sous le lit, un bâillon enfoncé dans la bouche.

* * *

Hibari envoya le garçon dans la vitre où il s'électrocuta, réduisant à néant sa tentative de sortie.

* * *

La seule fois où le gardien du Nuage parvint à gagner le jardin, le sol s'effondra sous lui. Quand il regagna la surface, Tsuna l'attendait, les bras croisés et un air mécontent sur le visage.

* * *

Sur sa moto, le casque bien en place, Hibari tenta de démarrer avant de constater que sa bague lui avait été enlevée et qu'il ne le pouvait plus. A peine descendait-il de son engin que le gardien du Ciel surgit dans son dos, pestant et râlant.

* * *

Armé d'un scalpel, Hibari menaçait Giannini qui,tremblant,désactiva les pièges qu'il avait posé sur le toit. Il emmena l'ingénieur avec lui, soupirant quand celui-ci marcha sur ses propres mines et explosa. Il redescendit les escaliers où l'attendait Tsuna, le visage rouge de colère.

* * *

Gokudera entra dans l'infirmerie et se demanda où il allait pouvoir s'asseoir. Il comprenait que le Dixième du Nom soit un peu tendu et énervé, que ses problèmes personnels déteignent malgré lui sur sa façon de régir la Famille. Mais à ce stade, il risquait une révolution. Menotté au lit de l'infirmerie, Hibari restait digne et conservait les menottes autour de ses poignets par pure politesse, sortant ses mains des anneaux de fer dès que le chef regardait dans sa direction, le faisant bouillir de rage. Mukuro était assis sur le lit à ses côtés, un regard bien plus que lubrique posé sur le japonais qui le fit frémir de peur. Reborn sortait Lambo du pot de fleur où il avait été enfoncé, du sparadrap sur la bouche.

Le gardien de la Tempête s'assit à même le sol, allumant une cigarette. Il sentait que cette réunion allait être la plus longue de l'histoire des Vongola. Il frémit en voyant un scalpel se planter dans le mur, emportant avec lui sa tendre et bien-aimée nicotine. Suivant du regard le chemin que l'objet avait pris, les prunelles de Gokudera rencontrèrent celles d'Hibari.

« Nous sommes dans une infirmerie. Et même si seul l'incapable, inapte, insipide et ridicule résidu d'herbivore ici-présent », il pointait Tsuna du doigt, « me considère comme non-rétabli, les cigarettes sont interdites ici. »

« Tu as pris une balle dans le pied. Tu as été blessé. C'est normal que tu suives un traitement et que tu ne te déplaces pas pendant quelques jours. »

« La balle n'a rien touché. Elle a traversée le pied. Et je suis capable de marcher. Je suis guéri. »

« Pas tant qu'un médecin ne l'aura pas confirmé! »

« Le premier médecin qui m'approche, je l'éviscère. »

Un médecin de l'hôpital général de Namimori avait été dépêché et ne devait plus tarder à arriver. Ou du moins, il l'espérait. Mukuro affichait un air surpris. Il ne connaissait pas encore les habitudes de son fiancé. Il avait pourtant une part de responsabilité dans celle-ci. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se battaient ensemble, et tout autant que Tsuna Hibari se disputaient là-dessus, autant qu'ils puissent se disputer l'un et l'autre. Entre leur chef qui ne supportait pas qu'ils soient blessés, des cicatrices qui ne partent pas aux coupures avec des feuilles de papiers, et son gardien qui n'avait aucune confiance envers les médecins, les temps n'étaient jamais aussi heureux que quand Hibari était chez lui.

Gokudera soupira, regrettant sa bien-aimée cigarette qui le regardait, attristée d'avoir été ainsi abandonnée. Il se demanda si au lieu de calmer et apaiser le gardien, les médicaments qu'ils avaient pris soin avec Reborn d'ajouter à son régime n'avaient pas libéré un monstre démoniaque. Le combat ne faisait que commencer. Il échangea un regard avec l'Arcobaleno. Ils devaient se préparer, l'affrontement serait rude.

La voix de Reborn s'éleva, réduisant au silence les deux hommes. « Tsuna! Hibari! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Les ennemis se préparent pendant que vous parlez. »

* * *

« Je refuse. »

Gokudera se serait frappé la tête contre le mur s'il n'avait pas été assommé par cette réponse. Des heures. Des heures qu'ils préparaient soigneusement le terrain conduisant inexorablement à cette pente, délicate, qu'ils ne savaient pas encore comment traiter. Des heures de schémas dressés avec les moyens du bord, de stratégie seulement rendue possible par une condition. Des heures pour deux mots, « Je refuse. ». S'il n'avait pas tant eu envie de pleurer, il en aurait sûrement ri.

« Dans la Grèce ancienne, les amants combattaient côte à côte afin de décupler leurs forces. »

« Je refuse. »

Son regard passant de l'Arcobaleno au gardien du Nuage, Gokudera n'osait esquisser un geste de trop.

« Tu n'as pas encore approché leur base, tu étais à l'extérieur dans les quartiers les plus éloignés. Les hommes que tu as croisé sont ceux qu'ils pouvaient sacrifier sans remords. Nous sommes peut-être en sous-effectifs mais t'envoyer seul reviendrait à perdre un gardien. »

« Reborn- »

Changement de rythme, Tsuna s'y mettait aussi. Gokudera se demanda vaguement si sa super-intuition n'était pas en train de dérailler.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour cette mission. »

« Hibari- »

Gokudera sortit son portable, profitant du moment pour consulter ses e-mails. Pour une fois, il aurait le temps de répondre à l'autre idiot.

« Le chef de la famille n'est pas d'accord. Je préfère ne pas envoyer Gokudera avec toi. Les autres gardiens opérationnels sont déjà occupés. Seul Mukuro possède des capacités qui peuvent perfectionner les tiennes. »

Ses doigts dérapèrent sur le portable. Le gardien de la Brume s'éloigna du lit, venant s'assoir à ses côtés. Il y avait au moins une autre personne de sensée dans cette pièce.

« Reborn! »

« L'illusionniste vient de retrouver son corps et n'a pas pratiqué depuis longtemps. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour les battre, et encore moins d'un handicapé en rétablissement. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Gokudera regardait son portable. Tremblant, fiévreux, il ouvrit le message. Il le lut une première fois, puis une seconde afin d'être certain du contenu.

« Hibari! »

Se tournant vers Tsuna, le gardien susnommé dit, « Il ne viendra pas avec moi. »

« Ils arrivent! », s'écria Gokudera, exalté. Face à l'incompréhension des autres, il ajouta, comme si c'était une évidence, « Les Varia arrivent! »

Furieux, Hibari lui demanda, « Je croyais que les déplacements étaient proscrits ? »

« Ce n'est pas un déplacement! Lussuria a fait un excès de vitesse, Xanxus s'est énervé contre les policiers, Belphegor est allé les voir au poste et ils ont détruit le bâtiment. Ils sont actuellement en cavale depuis trois jours et arrivent ce soir. »

« Et bien voilà qui règle nos problèmes. Les Varia iront s'occuper de la base. Hibari, tu t'occuperas de la sécurité du manoir. A moins que tu partes avec Mukuro bien sûr. », conclut Reborn

Hibari se tourna vers Mukuro, le jaugeant du regard. Après avoir terminé son examen, il déclara, « La chambre. A huit heures. Ça se fera sans toi sinon. »

* * *

Le gardien du Nuage détestait l'Italie. Les beaux bâtiments cachaient les plus viles organisations pendant que les habitants feignaient au sein des lieux sacrés une pudeur dont ils ne possédaient pas même le souvenir. Les pâtes étaient dures et croquantes sous la dent, l'alcool bien plus traître que le saké. Et surtout, en Italie, Tsuna pouvait le convoquer dans son bureau. Son médecin avait confirmé qu'il était en bonne santé et ne souffrait en fait que d'une blessure superficielle qui n'affecterait en rien ses mouvements.

A Namimori, il était le seul à posséder un bureau. Il était celui qui autorisait les déplacements. Ici, le gamin qui avait passé son enfance à le fuir et se mettre dans le rang semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il était l'un de ses « gardiens » et le forçait à agir comme tel. Bien évidemment, Hibari lui-même ne soupçonnait pas un tel sadisme chez le chef de famille. C'était plutôt son incapacité à percevoir ses hommes qui l'énervait. Il n'y avait que lui pour ne pas comprendre qui était derrière le retour si bien chronométré des Varia. Il franchit la porte sans en recevoir l'autorisation, s'installant calmement dans le fauteuil, face à cet imbécile qui n'avait de toute façon aucun besoin de protection.

« Hibari, je voulais te demander... Comment tu as su que c'était... lui? »

Le rougissement de Tsuna ne renseignait pas plus le gardien du Nuage sur le tournant inattendu que prenait cette conversation. Il le regarda, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Jusqu'à la réunion, je trouvais votre... alliance étrange. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi vous aviez soudainement eu envie de vous mettre... ensemble. Je me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. », acquiesça fortement Hibari, espérant que ceci achèverait la conversation éprouvante à venir.

« Mais j'ai pu voir que... tu t'inquiètes pour lui. »

Dire qu'il était ébahiétait un euphémisme. Quelle était la profondeur du gouffre de naïveté que recelait Tsuna ?

« Et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Mukuro met rarement sa propre vie en jeu. La mission sur laquelle on le place demande ça. »

Il creusait encore. Hibari se demanda vaguement s'il devait prévenir le mafieux que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

« Alors, ça te perturbe aussi. Parce qu'à cause de ça tu devras te battre pour lui également. Et tu n'en as pas l'habitude. »

Plus il parlait et plus le gardien du Nuage comprenait sa supériorité envers cet être larvesque et pitoyable.

« Mais je suis certain que tu y arriveras! », dit Tsuna en saisissant sa main, d'une façon supposée virile. « Enfin, je ne voulais pas te mettre ainsi à nu. C'est plutôt que je me pose des questions sur mes sentiments en ce moment et tu m'as semblé être le plus à même de... enfin, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Ça l'ennuyait. Énormément. La vie sexuelle et reproductrice des herbivores ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a Ryohei aussi. Mais lui a découvert dans son futur avec qui il serait, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu es le seul que je connaisse... et je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec Mukuro. »

Son visage toujours impassible, Hibari se détacha de la conversation. Il regardait devant lui, sans ciller, et se mit à énumérer silencieusement le nom des rues de Namimori.

« J'ai toujours... pour Kyoko... mais voir vos fiançailles m'a fait réaliser à quel point cet engagement est important. Et je n'ai jamais été très sûr de moi. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai suite à un refus. »

Intérieurement, il se répétait l'hymne de Namimori.

« Oui... merci beaucoup Hibari. De m'avoir écouté. J'ai bien fait de t'en parler. Maintenant, je voudrai te passer quelque chose. Et j'espère que tu ne t'énerveras pas. C'est totalement déplacé de ma part, surtout après notre conversation. Mais tu m'as très souvent démontré combien je pouvais te faire confiance. » Sur ces mots, Tsuna sortit de son tiroir un revolver. « Il est équipé d'une balle. Elle a été faite spécialement contre Mukuro. Elle le détruirait. Je veux que tu prennes cette arme avec toi. »

Le gardien regardait l'objet. Il détestait les armes à feu. Elles ne lui faisaient rien ressentir. Et quand il se battrait à nouveau contre l'illusionniste, il comptait bien prendre du plaisir. A le voir ramper misérablement sur le sol en comprenant sa totale défaite pour implorer son pardon. Sans saisir la crosse, il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Un soupir de soulagement le fit se retourner. Totalement détendu, Tsuna le regardait en souriant calmement, l'air d'avoir obtenu une victoire importante.

« Je te fais confiance Hibari. Si tu penses ne pas avoir besoin de cette arme en étant dans une base ennemi seul avec Mukuro, c'est qu'il ne nous combattra pas. Ton enquête s'achève ici. Mais prends quand même le pistolet, c'est une balle de possession qu'il y a dedans. Je suis contre cette pratique. Mais j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Si jamais un jour il doit l'utiliser, tu lui passeras l'arme. »

* * *

Hibari retint un profond soupir en sentant la respiration sur sa nuque. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver sur le territoire ennemi que déjà frapper son partenaire lui semblait bien plus intéressant que leurs cibles. Ils étaient tombés sur le meilleur des scénarios, la famille Muerdere se préparant à attaquer les Vongola. Le menu fretin ne les intéressait pas, les Varia couperaient court à l'invasion. Entre deux passages de groupes, ils immobilisèrent les gardes et pénétrèrent dans la villa, effaçant proprement les corps. Ils attendaient dans un recoin d'un des hangars, dissimulés par les ombres. Et le souffle se rapprochait toujours.

« Approche encore et tu seras le prochain. », dit Hibari avant de courir vers la porte, pendant que la caméra regardait dans une autre direction.

* * *

Mukuro regardait en sifflotant la progression de son fiancé sur les moniteurs. Il avait pris soin d'installer le virus de Giannini, désactivant ainsi le système d'alarme. Les quelques personnes qui parvenaient à fuir le combat cherchaient à gagner la salle de contrôle et tombaient sur lui. Ricanant, il regardait le garçon s'acharner sur l'un des gardes.

« Tu sais que le sang te va à ravir ? », demanda son apparition faisant face au gardien. Il se rapprocha de lui, saisissant l'un des tonfas et léchant les goutes carmines qui s'y trouvaient.

« L'illusionniste n'était pas avec eux. Il a déjà quitté les lieux avec son argent. »

Mukuro ne releva pas immédiatement. « Tu veux le tuer ? »

« Oui. »

« Pas autant que moi j'espère. », la voix doucereuse ne masquait en rien la menace latente.

« Pourquoi pas ? », répliqua Hibari.

« Lui aussi t'a mis à terre ? », demanda l'illusion avant de s'effacer.

Mukuro éclata de rire quand Hibari détruit la caméra.

* * *

Haletant, Hibari regardait l'homme inconscient à ses pieds. Le spécialiste des combats au corps à corps qu'ils avaient payé s'était bien défendu avant de céder. C'était l'un des seuls mercenaires qui était resté, tous les autres ayant quitté la place peu de temps auparavant. Il devait être fou. Ou avoir une vengeance à accomplir. La défaite des Muerdere tenait à ça, l'absence de lien entre les membres. Ironique que ce soit à lui de faire ce constat. Ils avaient dû mettre le prix pour engager cet homme, le combat avait été plus intéressant que prévu, plus long aussi. Tsuna l'avait contacté pour lui dire qu'un bataillon ne tarderait pas à arriver pour achever le travail.

Un mouvement dans son dos lui fit esquisser un coup de tonfa. Pour qu'il s'en soit aperçu si tard, c'est que l'autre n'était pas agressif. Et il n'y avait qu'un idiot pour s'amuser à ça ici. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, son arme volait dans les airs et il heurta le sol, son agresseur assis sur son torse, immobilisant ses bras avec son trident.

« Dégage. »

« Oh, pas maintenant. », contra Mukuro en approchant sa main libre de la joue où se perdait des gouttes de sueur. Il la retira prestement, les dents d'Hibari claquant à quelques millimètres de ses doigts. Ses yeux brillants ne quittaient pas les siens, vaguement amusés. D'un geste brusque, le japonais chercha à le déloger, faisant rire l'illusionniste. Ce dernier referma sa main sur le cou fin, appréciant la rapidité du pouls, et demanda, « Tu vas encore me repousser ? ». Ses doigts glissèrent, élargissant à peine l'entrebâillement de la chemise, avant de poursuivre leur descente. Ils se stoppèrent au niveau du cœur où les battements affolés détrompaient l'air indifférent de son possesseur. Hibari détourna la tête au moment où les lèvres de Mukuro allaient effleurer les siennes. « Alors que tu es dans cet état... Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Kyoya ? »

« Ta mort. Arrête de t'exciter et pousse-toi. », ordonna Hibari en se débattant, cherchant à échapper au souffle qui torturait son oreille. Il réagissait beaucoup trop. Il s'arqua quand un genou vint se glisser entre ses jambes, remontant frotter la base de son sexe.

« Pourquoi être si dur avec moi ? Tu espères que je te force un peu plus ? », ricana Mukuro.

« Je vais te mordre à mort. », s'écria le gardien du Nuage en effectuant une nouvelle ruade.

Il fut surprit de ne plus rencontrer de résistance et de pouvoir se redresser. Son genou reproduisait le frottement qu'exerçait celui de Mukuro sur sa propre érection. Ils étaient assez proches pour sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Hibari referma ses poings sur la veste tâchée de sang de Mukuro et le tira à lui, mordant rageusement ses lèvres. Le souffle court, il se positionna mieux, plaçant ses jambes repliées de part et d'autre de celles de l'autre gardien. Il avança brusquement ses reins, son sexe érigé se pressant contre celui de l'illusionniste qui soupira longuement à ce contact. Sa langue en profita pour s'immiscer entre les lèvres rougies, venant conquérir cette bouche qu'il arracherait un jour. Les mains de son fiancé griffèrent ses cuisses à travers le tissu de son pantalon, remontant vers son entrejambe. Hibari laissa s'échapper un gémissement silencieux, se tendant contre l'excitation de son partenaire. Sa bouche ouverte vint respirer lourdement dans le cou exposé avant qu'il ne referme ses dents sur la peau tendre. Le sifflement à ses oreilles le fit sourire, une main venant lui saisir les cheveux pour le détacher. La tête redressée, Hibari ne quittait pas son fiancé du regard. Il se tendit en sentant une main se glisser dans son dos, relevant le bas de sa chemise pour lui griffer le dos mais ne cilla pas. Les ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Inconsciemment, son corps se démenait pour échapper à la pression, se frottant contre celui qui lui infligeait cette blessure.

« C'est maintenant que tu te lèves. », dit Mukuro en se pourléchant les lèvres, ses yeux se plissant pendant que sa main descendait plus bas, un de ses doigts passant sous l'élastique du boxer.

Hibari décrispa ses doigts de sur la veste de l'illusionniste, glissant jusqu'à empoigner le pantalon de l'autre. Il tira dessus, resserrant l'étreinte qu'avait le vêtement sur l'érection. Les yeux dilatés de Mukuro l'observaient. « Lâche-moi. », répondit Hibari en refaisant le même mouvement.

Ils restèrent comme statufiés, reprenant lentement leur respiration. Aux premiers échos de pas, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Belphegor entra, suivit de près par Leviathan.

« J'ai gagné! », cria le premier nommé pendant que le second s'affaissait. Ricanant, le prince rejoint Hibari pour lui demander où se trouvait leur cible. Dès que le gardien lui eut expliqué le chemin, il se tourna, royal, vers son partenaire. « Porte-moi. », dit-il avant de sauter sur le dos de son coéquipier, lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les flancs pour le faire avancer plus vite.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Merci encore une fois à Tyu-chan pour sa relecture et ses conseilles avisés, ainsi qu'aux trois lectrices qui ont eu le courage et la gentillesse de me laisser un mot. Merci aux autres d'être présents. Le prochain chapitre arrivera un jour. J'avoue subir une légère démotivation pour ce qui est de poster régulièrement parce que je fais partie de ces personnes qui aiment avoir un retour, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, plutôt que le silence oppressant de ce site en voyant chaque jour des personnes passer sur cette page. Mais bon, c'est le jeu. En espérant que cette histoire continue de plaire.

Et voici pour celles qui l'attendent encore, la bande-annonce!

Avec de grandes déclarations romantiques! « Et si on faisait une fugue amoureuse ? »

Du sadisme! "Xanxus fut tenter de lui fournir une corde et une poutre pour abréger ses souffrances."

Tsuna! « Je... je suis là ? »

Des vices de procédure! « Et cet illusionniste, on a quelque chose contre lui ? »

Et enfin, et surtout, du sexe (ou presque) ! "Hibari se laissa glisser contre le mur, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Le souffle rapide, il se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieur. Il était excité."


	13. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Par ailleurs, merci une fois de plus à ma chère Tyu-chan pour sa relecture, ses conseils avisés, ses goûts en anime et son écoute constante.

**Chapitre 12**

Le retour s'était passé silencieusement et Hibari avait espéré que cela continuerait. Cependant, Mukuro avait tendance à devenir extrêmement volubile lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés quelque part, comme dans un ascenseur. Et cette fois ne dérogea pas à la règle.

« Et si on faisait une fugue amoureuse ? », demanda l'illusionniste, les mains toujours dans les poches, le regard fixé devant lui.

Hibari, au contraire, le regardait. Tout dans sa posture indiquait de l'assurance et de la moquerie. Mais lui savait voir à travers ses déguisements, quels qu'ils soient. Souriant méchamment, il dit, « Aurais-tu peur de Tsuna ? ».

La surprise s'afficha un instant dans les prunelles de son fiancé. « Tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais. Et ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai fait rater cette mission que tu voulais tant ? »

Affichant une moue renfrognée, il lui répondit, « J'aurai pu m'en occuper seul. »

Mukuro rit à ces mots. Un temps passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Pour notre lune de miel ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés. »

« Ça peut facilement s'arranger. »

Le gardien du Nuage se tourna vers celui de la Brume. « Aurais-tu à ce point peur des Vongola ? Ou ce que tu crains vraiment c'est de te retrouver à nouveau enfermé ? Privé de tous tes sens, obligé d'utiliser une gamine pour accéder au monde extérieur. »

« Pauvre Chrome. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que tu la haïsses à ce point ? »

Le silence qui s'instaura alors fut interrompu par l'ouverture des portes en fer. Ils gagnèrent l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

« Au fait Kyoya, ce qu'il s'est passé après n'avait pas pour but de détourner ton attention. »

* * *

Xanxus regardait Tsuna, amusé. Le garçon avait lentement commencé à baisser la tête et était maintenant complètement affaissé dans son fauteuil, la pupille élargie, en état de choc,et les bras ballants. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son regard et Xanxus retint un éclat de rire en se demandant s'il finirait par glisser sous le bureau quand il l'aurait soufflée.

« Belphegor n'aurait pas pu le faire ? »

« Leviathan était avec lui. Par ailleurs, la blessure laisse penser à un objet tranchant type pique à glace. Pas couteau. »

La bouche ouverte, l'œil bovin, l'actuel titulaire du poste de chef des Vongola semblait si désespéré que Xanxus fut tenté de lui fournir une corde et une poutre pour abréger ses souffrances. Et retrouver sa véritable place au sein de la famille. Il n'allait pas se laisser dicter la loi par un bout de ferraille défaillant.

« Des enregistrements ? »

« Aucun. Votre informaticien est très bon, son virus n'a absolument rien laissé. »

« Pour une fois que Giannini réussit quelque chose... Il avait une arme sur lui ? Il a peut-être menacé- »

« Aucune arme. Par ailleurs, tes gardiens sont en bonne santé. », Xanxus dit cette phrase dans un soupir, navré en pensant à tout le potentiel de ces hommes laissés entre les mains d'un gamin incapable de penser en se retrouvant avec un cadavre sur les bras.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune autre blessure externe. Pas un seul petit bleu pouvant indiquer- »

« Rien. C'est vrai que le garçon réagit facilement**,** mais Namimori serait difficilement concerné**e** ici. Il n'aurait pas tué ta cible. » Il replongea son regard dans celui, durci, de Tsuna. Se levant, il salua le Vongola d'un signe de tête.

En réalité, ils n'étaient pas surpris. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais la façon d'agir de Mukuro n'allait pas s'accorder à celle de la Famille s'il décidait de tuer tous les chefs de familles mafieuses qu'il croisait. Et maintenant, il allait falloir s'occuper du corps. Ça passerait difficilement comme un dégât collatéral. Et le nouveau chef pourrait dire qu'ils avaient commis un assassinat pur et simple. Non, les choses n'allaient pas être faciles.

* * *

« Je vous ai tous les deux réunis ici- »

« J'ai une étrange impression de déjà**-**vu. Pas toi Kyoya ? »

« Ici donc pour discuter de- »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Discuter d'un petit incident qui s'est produit lors de votre mission. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier. »

« Et j'aimerai avoir une explication. »

« Tu n'écoutais pas. »

« Hibari ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais tu n'es pas souvent sincère avec tes mots. »

« Mukuro ? »

« Imbécile. »

« Je... je suis là ? »

« Juste pour toi. »

« Écoutez-moi! », s'écria Tsuna en se redressant de toute sa taille. Il se rassit rapidement quand deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Couper la parole va à l'encontre du règlement. », dit Hibari.

« Voyons, il ne faut pas s'énerver pour si peu**,** dixième Vongola. », rajouta Mukuro. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Non non, aucun... si! Nous avons un énorme problème! »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? », le coupa Hibari.

« Le chef de la famille Muerdere est mort. », expliqua sombrement Tsuna.

« Ça ne me concerne pas. », poursuivit le gardien du Nuage en se levant.

Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, pour cette fois, il ne se ferait pas mordre à mort. « Tu n'as pas une idée de- »

« Je n'ai rien vu. », répondit l'homme avant de quitter la pièce.

Laissé seul avec Mukuro, le Vongola sourit nerveusement. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence, comme menacé.

« Est-ce que c'était volontaire ? »

« Oui. », répondit l'illusionniste, un sourire carnassier au visage.

Soupirant profondément, il ajouta, « Il t'avait menacé ? »

« Supplié est le mot juste. »

« Je ne dirai rien pour cette fois. Mais en tant que Vongola, tu ne peux pas faire ça. A toi de trouver une solution. »

« Je ne suis pas le seul illusionniste. Le leur était déjà parti quand on est arrivé. Et ton homme avait disparu un peu avant son départ. Il s'était caché dans un endroit que ses hommes ne connaissaient pas. Il n'était pas très confiant en ses chances de survie. »

Il détestait ça. Cette impression d'être embarqué dans quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce sentiment de ne pas avoir les cartes en main. Il détestait aussi la banalisation de la mort qu'il subissait. Un homme était mort. Un homme avec une famille, une entreprise qui faisait vivre beaucoup d'autres personnes dans le milieu et qui payait ses factures. Enfin, ce n'était pas certain pour ce dernier point. Mais un homme était mort. Et la première chose qu'il avait fait avait été de pousser un soupir de soulagement en apprenant que ce n'était pas un des siens. Il détestait ce milieu. A cet instant, il aurait pleuré pour que Kyoko lui adresse un sourire.

« Et cet illusionniste, on a quelque chose contre lui ? »

* * *

Hibari lança un regard vers les portes closes de l'ascenseur, avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Ne soupire pas! Tu consommes le peu d'oxygène dont nous disposons! Nous allons bientôt mourir... étouffés par notre propre CO2. Mourir. Tu te rends compte ? », s'écria Dino, bondissant au début de son intervention et faisant ainsi tanguer la cabine immobilisée. Le chef de la famille Cavalonne se replia sur lui-même, se berçant régulièrement.

Cet imbécile était venu s'assurer qu'il était revenu en bonne santé. Tsuna avait dû, une fois de plus, exagérer la situation au téléphone. Il s'était engouffré dans l'ascenseur alors que lui-même,qui ne demandait rien que de la solitude et du repos,avait enclenché la fermeture des portes. Le mafieux avait trébuché dans la cabine et s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus. Dans un geste particulièrement vif, Hibari avait sorti ses tonfas et frappé l'individu. Assez fort pour qu'il explose la glace qui ornait le mur, coupant ainsi court à la progression de la machine. Qui s'était retrouvée bloquée entre deux étages, du béton armé de chaque côté sur quatre mètres de hauteur et du vide au-dessus et au-dessous d'eux. La lumière rouge avait remplacé l'obscurité causée par le choc. Il regarda à ses pieds, les éclats du miroir brillaient. Il ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir.

* * *

Gokudera était avec Giannini quand une des caméra se coupa. Ils regardèrent, surpris, le moniteur. Après quelques manipulations, ils comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un dysfonctionnement mais bien d'une destruction de matériel. Craignant une arrivée ennemie, ils cherchèrent à obtenir des plans de la caméra du couloir donnant sur l'ascenseur, afin de savoir qui était rentré dedans. Hibari et Dino étaient dans l'ascenseur. Dino s'était jeté sur Hibari. Et peu de temps après, le système de surveillance avait été supprimé.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que rapidement, le mécanicien n'efface les preuves.

* * *

L'air se raréfiait. Leur respiration devenait haletante. Celle du gardien du Nuage au moins, l'autre paniquant depuis bientôt trente minutes. La chaleur montait et leur tournait la tête. A moins que ce ne soit cette odeur étrange qui régnait. Soudain, une petite exclamation fit se tourner le japonais vers son compagnon d'infortune et future victime responsable de la situation.

« Hibari... je crois que je saigne. », dit Dino en relevant la tête vers lui, un éclat de verre planté dans le front, ses doigts carmins.

* * *

Gokudera et Giannini devenaient nerveux. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans cette cabine. Pas qu'ils désiraient savoir ce qui s'y déroulait précisément,mais à ce rythme, ils allaient mourir. Surtout s'ils... consommaient une grande quantité d'oxygène. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait, ils étaient maintenant complices de ce qu'il se passait dans cette cabine. Et ils ne pouvaient laisser ces deux personnes mourir, quoi qu'en dise la morale. Alors, ils cherchèrent à accéder à la bande-son de l'ascenseur pour savoir comment réagir. Ils s'étaient peut-être totalement trompés sur la situation. Peut-être.

« Hibari! Pas ici! »

« Arrête de bouger, je vais te mordre à mort. »

« Non mais on ne peut pas faire ça. On va en mettre partout. »

« Mets ta chemise au sol, elle est déjà fichue. »

Ils coupèrent le son, leurs visages rougeoyants, sur le cri qu'émit Dino.

* * *

« Et voilà, il y a du sang partout maintenant! », s'écria le Cavalonne en observant, étonné, la couleur sombre de son liquide vital.

Énervé, Hibari se tourna vers lui et dit, « Je te le replante si tu continues. », ce qui coupa court à la conversation, au moins un court instant.

« On pourrait s'échapper par le haut! », reprit Dino, sa voix envahissant toujours autant l'espace.

Les yeux brillants du gardien du Nuage lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas une solution avant qu'il ne commence à parler. « Pour empêcher une attaque ennemie par ce conduit, la température extérieure est au-dessus de ce qui est supportable et est soufflée assez fort pour que passer dans les réacteurs d'un avion passe pour une promenade de santé à côté. »

« Hibari ? Dino ? »

« L'ascenseur est bloqué! On ne peut pas sortir! », hurla Dino à l'adresse du haut-parleur, avant de reprendre sa respiration difficilement, le dioxyde intoxiquant ses poumons.

Les sourcils froncés sous l'agression auditive, Hibari répondit sa bouche proche de l'interphone, « Giannini, si tu ne nous sors pas de là dans moins de cinq minutes, il n'y aura bientôt plus qu'une seule personne à libérer. Et elle utilisera tes viscères pour lire l'avenir. »

* * *

Finalement, Dino avait disparu dès que les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Et il avait bien fait. Hibari ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Malgré sa force, il était bien loin du leader qu'il avait rencontré dans le futur. Certes, le blond s'était fait lamentablement annihiler dès son premier affrontement, il visualisait encore cet abruti incapable de tomber correctement et abîmant son école, mais il possédait des circonstances atténuantes. Et en tant que combattant, Hibari n'avait pu qu'admirer l'ingéniosité du système. Le Dino qu'il voyait commençait à peine à le maîtriser. Et ça l'énervait.

Il déambulait dans le château, ennuyé. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir en ville. Les Varia étaient partis célébrer leur retour en Italie à grand renfort d'alcool. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à devoir fuir le pays après une énième rencontre avec la justice. Mukuro était toujours en train de parler avec Tsuna. C'était surprenant,vu la crainte que le Dixième manifestait en présence du magicien. De toute façon, ils ne représentaient ni l'un ni l'autre un défi à sa hauteur. Entre le premier qui faisait toujours dériver leurs affrontements vers un autre type de duel et le second qui était incapable d'entrer en « dernière volonté » sans qu'il ne menace l'intégrité d'un de leurs hommes, il ne restait plus grand monde pour s'amuser. Gokudera peut-être,mais ce bomber-man lui en voulait encore d'avoir été le seul au courant du plan de Tsuna dans le futuret le combattrait avec tout ce qu'il avait. Hibari se laissait trop facilement emporter par l'ambiance et avait plusieurs fois manqué le tuer si les autres énergumènes ne s'étaient pas interposés. Restait donc Lambo, gamin pleurnichard et inutile. Soupirant profondément, le gardien du Nuage envisagea un instant de l'entraîner pour en faire un adversaire acceptable. L'idée suffisait à l'épuiser. Ce serait son dernier recours pour passer le temps.

« Hibari ? », demanda une voix féminine.

Le gardien ralentit, regardant Chrome qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie. La tête baissée, elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire, bouleversée. Elle l'avait appelée, plus surprise par sa présence ici qu'autre chose. Il poursuivit son chemin, ignorant les tremblements de la jeune fille.

* * *

La salle d'entraînement du gardien du Nuage avait été réparée. Les dégâts provoqués par cette buse de Yamamoto n'étaient plus qu'un très vieux souvenir. Dégainant ses tonfas, il fit quelques mouvements dans les airs pour se débloquer les bras. Son jeu de jambes revint avec les rapides déplacements qu'il effectuait. Sa respiration se maintenait à une vitesse raisonnable. Il passa plus d'une demi-heure ainsi, bondissant sur ses appuis et tendant juste assez ses membres supérieurs pour éviter le claquage.

« Mannequin, niveau 1. », dit-il, provoquant l'apparition de l'objet inanimé. Le visage souriant de Dino y était placardé.

Il lui envoya des coups qu'il supporta. Puis le rythme s'accéléra sensiblement. Il se mit à tourner autour de la cible, variant les zones de frappes, ne le touchant que pour le plaisir de blesser. Il pouvait s'imaginer le contact, sensiblement différent, de ses tonfas sur le corps, les coups qu'il subirait en réponse... Secouant la tête, il pulvérisa l'affichette d'un coup plus puissant que les autres.

« Mannequin niveau 2. », reprit-il, la colère perçant dans sa voix. Gokudera le fusillait du regard. Ce sale gamin insolant qui ne savait pas comment s'habiller correctement.

Il devait arrêter de réfléchir, revenir aux attaques pures. La stratégie qu'on lui avait forcé à acquérir dans le futur laissait des traces. Il ne parvenait plus à frapper sans penser son action. Et si lui pensait ses coups, ses ennemis pouvaient les deviner. Il devait oublier l'analyse constante qu'il dressait maintenant de ses opposants, passer sur l'observation. C'était du temps perdu. Le point d'encrage du pantin céda.

« Mannequin niveau 3! », le visage souriant de Ryohei apparu.

Les coups reprirent, irréfléchis. Imprévisibles. Plus il frappait et plus il se calmait, plus il s'abandonnait. Ce n'était qu'une danse qui suivait son propre rythme, tempo inaccessible aux autres. Son instinct reprenait le pas sur sa réflexion. Ce n'était qu'un mannequin qu'il frappait. L'objet mobile esquivait ses attaques, parfois. Il était rapide. Il avait ses propres manières. Mais il ne devait pas se concentrer sur ça, se contenter de frapper seulement. Ce n'était qu'un mannequin.

« Mannequins niveau 4. », souffla-t-il. Deux Yamamoto apparurent, le baseballeur qu'ils avaient appris à connaître et l'assassin qu'il devenait. Le sabre en main, riant tous les deux, ils bondirent pour l'attaquer.

Giannini s'en était bien sorti avec ces inventions. Les capacités des marionnettes étaient basées sur les enregistrements qu'il avait obtenu de leurs combats précédents mais aussi de ceux qui concernaient leurs entraînements dans ce même bâtiment. Les fidèles reproductions se défendaient, le harcelant avec leurs attaques. Elles se battaient ensemble,contrairement à l'actuel Yamamoto qui préférait se battre en solitaire. On lui avait rapporté qu'il s'était produit quelque chose dans le futur avant qu'il n'arrive qui avait modifié sa façon d'agir. Les notions de travail d'équipe ne faisait plus partie du vocabulaire du gardien de la Pluie. Pour une personne comme Hibari, c'était extrêmement agréable d'apprendre que le goût des groupes pouvait s'éroder chez les herbivores. Principalement quand l'un des protagonistes finissait par s'améliorer au combat suffisamment pour devenir réellement intéressant. Et sur ce plan là, le sabreur avait été une excellente surprise.

Le plus stupide des deux s'effondra le premier. Par jeu, Hibari lui écrasa le visage, souriant en voyant l'ossature métallique apparaître. Il avait été un de ces combattants innés qui s'adaptent immédiatement à la situation. Il devait retrouver cette habitude. Écraser le plus faible pour s'amuser avec le plus fort, ça lui ressemblait assez. Il recevait de moins en moins de coups, pénétrant régulièrement la garde de l'autre et le disloquant lentement. Les réparations que Giannini aurait à faire ne l'intéressaient vraiment pas, tout comme le déficit que représentait sa salle d'entraînement, celle qui restait intacte le moins longtemps. Enfin, la deuxième jambe du pantin se détacha du reste du corps. Le visage le regardait, hargneux. Finalement, la machine s'éteint d'elle-même.

Hibari se laissa glisser contre le mur, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Le souffle rapide, il se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure. Il était excité.

* * *

En sortant de la douche, le gardien du Nuage saisit le rapport envoyé par Kusakabe. Les activités stagnaient et ce n'était pas bon signe. Pour les autres bien sûr. Un idiot ne devrait plus trop tarder à se laisser séduire par les faiblesses apparentes de son système et se glisser dedans.

Après avoir listé ses consignes concernant la suite des évènements, il bailla largement et fit jouer ses articulations, déliant ses muscles tendus. Chaque dossier qu'il recevait le rapprochait de l'heure tant attendue où il rentrerait chez lui. Il célèbrerait son retour en anéantissant l'imbécile, ça lui ferait du bien. Un regard en direction de l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était resté ainsi pendant plus de trois heures. Il sursauta quand un bruit de froissement lui parvint, sa vigilance atteignant immédiatement le seuil critique. Il avait oublié l'illusionniste, assis dans un fauteuil et lui faisant face. Son regard assassin s'effaça quand il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mukuro ne souriait pas.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton moins agressif que d'habitude.

« Pourquoi as-tu rejoins la famille Vongola ? »

« Je ne suis pas avec eux. », s'énerva Hibari en détachant chaque mot.

« Si tu veux. Alors pourquoi ? »

Le gardien du Nuage fit la moue. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'énoncer la vérité ne lui apporterait que plus d'ennuis. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il refusait, c'était d'être en position de faiblesse face à Mukuro. Sur quel terrain, il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. « Je suis payé pour me battre. »

« Tu pourrais être tueur à gages. En plus, tu as déjà reçu des propositions d'agences. »

« Ici je n'obéis à personne, je fonctionne comme je le veux. »

« En partie oui,mais tu dois aussi répondre aux attentes qu'on a de toi. » Mukuro prit un air pensif avant de poursuivre, comme s'il se contentait d'exposer le cheminement de ses pensées. « Ça ne peut pas être lié à l'argent, tu en gagnerais plus en te faisant un nom et tu ne serais alors pas embarrassé par ces histoires de famille. »

« Je n'aurai pas la bague. »

« Et tu n'en aurais pas l'utilité. D'ailleurs, tu l'utilises très peu. Les victoires seraient trop ennuyeuses avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? »

Hibari reniflaet sur un ton hautain dit, « Le bébé m'a dit que je te recroiserai. » Ses yeux rivés à ceux de l'illusionniste, il attendait la moquerie.

Mukuro cilla. Déstabilisé, il détourna son regard du garçon qui n'avait aucune gêne face aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer. La seule chose de honteuse était sa propre réaction. Il se mit à rire, sa main, sertie de l'anneau de la Brume, passant devant son visage et masquant son expression à Hibari. « Hey Kyoya, tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté ces fiançailles ? », son interlocuteur ne retint pas un sourire en percevant le dédain qu'il y avait dans ce dernier mot. « Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment un mafieux. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Voici donc enfin le chapitre 12. Navrée du retard. Soyez rassuré ô bien aimé publique, le laps de temps entre deux publications devrait diminuer. Je le crois. L'espère...

Merci Linside d'avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favorites. Et merci également à Jayisha de la trouver assez intéressante pour la mettre en alerte. Enfin, merci beaucoup à Lyzianor pour son retour tant apprécié. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas trop et que l'absence de lemon ne t'empêchera pas de revenir une fois encore. Voir plus!

Et voici maintenant pour vous tous, quelques lecteurs perdus, la Bande Annonce du chapitre 13!

Avec de l'horreur! « Il joue! Avec Mukuro! »

De l'auto-agressivité! "Belphegor qui se planta une fourchette dans la main"

De la violence! "Reborn et Hibari s'affrontaient."

De l'infidélité! "Un bruit de porte fit se redresser le couple nouvellement formé"

Et enfin, et surtout, du sexe (ou presque, ou pas. Ou peut-être...) "Malgré la main qui caressait son érection et toutes les sensations positives que cela entraînait, Hibari s'efforçait de rester debout, rejetant, les sourcils froncés, la main qui venait se placer au creux de ses hanches pour le stabiliser."


	14. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Encore milles merci à la sublime, grandiose, magnifique et je préfère m'arrêter ici, Tyu pour toutes ses relectures et corrections sans lesquelles je ne serai rien qu'un misérable

**Chapitre 13**

Ce matin**-**là, Tsuna avait décidé de faire un pas vers Mukuro. Il déambulait tranquillement, accompagné de Gokudera, chantonnant doucement. Rien ne parvenait à le mettre de mauvaise humeur, pas même les babillages incessants de Lambo qu'il avait croisé après que le garçon ait trébuché, provoquant la destruction d'une fenêtre et de la fontaine qui agrémentait la cour intérieure sur laquelle elle donnait. Heureux, il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte quand un objet imposant sembla la rencontrer avec violence de l'autre côté. La main suspendue en l'air, il attendit un peu et secoua la tête. Les illusions commençaient déjà. Il s'apprêtait à toquer à nouveau quand un gémissement étouffé lui parvint à travers la cloison. Rougissant du bout du nez jusqu'à la pointe des orteils, Tsuna allait faire demi-tour dans un mouvement de cape dramatique pour retrouver sa contenance perdue, quand des coups frappés de façon répétitive lui parvinrent.

« Hibari! » suivit de trois nouveaux coups. La scène se répétait comme au ralenti alors que devant lui, Lambo s'acharnait sur la pauvre porte. Gokudera se saisit du garçon et lui musela la bouche, rougissant également alors que les bruits reprenaient plus fortement, plus rapidement aussi.

« Il est occupé Lambo! »

« A quoi ? », demanda le garçon, mordillant un de ses doigts.

« Il joue! Avec Mukuro! »

« Comme quand Kyoko et Haru jouent ? », questionna innocemment l'héritier des Bovinno. Sous la surprise, Gokudera le lâcha brusquement. Il se redressa pour voir que Tsuna, tout comme lui, était au sol. Mais le chef Vongola semblait bien plus blessé que lui, le visage complètement rouge et les pupilles dilatées.

« Juudaime! », s'écria Gokudera en se dirigeant vers Tsuna, cherchant à lui apporter son aide. Pendant ce temps, Lambo toquait à nouveau à la porte.

« Hibari! Je peux jouer avec vous ? », demanda le garçon ignorant que par sa faute le gardien du Ciel partait en apnée.

La porte s'entrouvrit, terriblement lentement. Les regards se perdaient dans cet écart infime entre la porte et l'encadrement qui ne laissait entrevoir rien d'autre que le mur attenant. Lambo résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie irrépressible qui le prenait de regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

La voix rauque de Hibari s'éleva, déchirant le silence instauré**, **uniquement perturbé par une respiration lourde et des halètements. « Pars. », dit-il avant que la porte ne soit claquée.

* * *

Mukuro était à table depuis un bon moment. Tsuna touillait inlassablement son bol de céréales avec sa petite cuillère, plongé dans la contemplation admirative du chocolat se détachant des copeaux pour venir troubler la couleur du lait. Gokudera rajoutait du sucre dans son café depuis qu'ils avaient poussé la porte. Et Squalo semblait avoir avalé une fouine, sa voix éteinte.

« Encore un peu de thé Kyoya ? », demanda-t-il à son voisin, ne perdant pas une miette de la réaction de Belphegor qui se planta une fourchette dans la main pour contenir son rire. Et pendant ce temps, Hibari acquiesçait, inconscient de la situation. Les cernes creusaient son visage, bien moins discrètes que Xanxus en voiture. Il y était pour quelque chose mais n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité. Il avait passé tellement de temps à dormir les années précédentes qu'il s'ennuyait souvent la nuit. Voir Hibari énervé était extrêmement distrayant. Mais quand, en plus de ça, il était fatigué et sortait d'un sommeil entrecoupé de réveils agressifs, c'était jouissif. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré en le réveillant dix minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne, l'empêchant ainsi d'avoir le temps de bien revenir, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il se massa pensivement le bras. Il ne pensait pas que le gardien réagirait aussi vite s'il lui soufflait dans l'oreille. Particulièrement à trois heures du matin. La présence du Dixième et de son bras droit derrière la porte ce matin était un bonus inattendu. Maintenant, il savait que son fiancé possédait un côté innocent. Amusé, il replaça une des mèches d'Hibari derrière son oreille. Le garçon n'esquissa aucun geste.

* * *

Hibari se retourna une énième fois, sortant de sa torpeur sous les vibrations de la maison. Il était couché sur le canapé, attendant patiemment que Xanxus finisse de jouer avec Tsuna. Squalo devait admirer l'affrontement avec l'ensemble des Varia commentant les actions à ses côtés, prêt à se couper les cheveux une bonne fois pour toutes. La naïveté de l'épéiste n'avait pas de limite. De son côté, il se demandait quand ils comprendraient enfin qu'à force de s'amuser ainsi dans le manoir, ils allaient finir par le détruire. Ce serait bête, ils semblaient très attachés à la demeure et passaient leur temps à imaginer la décoration qu'ils y apporteraient. S'ils continuaient d'en menacer l'intégrité, ça ne serait plus des travaux d'intérieur,mais la complète reconstruction qu'il faudrait faire. Lui n'aurait jamais ce genre d'attitude irresponsable et légère à l'encontre de Namimori.

Alors qu'il achevait cette pensée, l'hymne de sa ville s'éleva dans le salon, l'écran de son téléphone s'illuminant. Il le saisit, consultant le message en fredonnant la suite du chant. Il le referma rapidement et se retourna en position fœtale, enfonçant son visage dans le tissu le recouvrant. Les secousses se poursuivaient, lui arrachant un soupir agacé. Il replaça sa veste sur ses épaules et referma soigneusement l'appartement. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le chef des Varia s'amuse sans lui et s'amuse à troubler sa sieste.

* * *

Mukuro soupira en constatant que la porte était fermée. Hibari ne fermait jamais l'appartement, qui aurait été assez fou pour s'en approcher ? Et alors il comprit. Se laissant glisser au sol, il soupira, « Les Varia... », avant de cogner sa tête contre la porte. Dans son dos, un échos s'éleva.

« Hibari, Hibari! », répétait une voix ténue.

Le garçon ne devait pas être réveillé pour avoir laissé son compagnon enfermé. Et lui qui espérait pouvoir s'amuser avec le gardien, quelqu'un allait sûrement faire exploser sa colère avant qu'il ne le croise. Il aurait tellement aimé voir son visage quand il lui aurait proposé de sortir manger une glace!

* * *

Son énervement était à son comble. Non seulement le combat avait dû être intéressant, cet idiot de Sawada combattant avec une quantité de force raisonnable**,** mais sa présence était en plus réclamée pour étudier les plans envoyéspar cet imbécile de Yamamoto. Le baseballeur ne pouvait pas se contenter comme tout le monde de foncer dans le tas et mourir sans le déranger, il fallait en plus qu'il se retrouve enfermé pour un maximum de trois heures avec les herbivores du coin à élaborer des stratégies sous peine d'être envoyé à son tour en Égypte faire cette stupide mission pendant que l'imbécile rentrerait chez lui. Rageur, il frappa brutalement Tsuna qui valsa à travers la pièce, surpris par l'intensité du coup. Il sortit sur le sifflement admiratif de Belphegor qui pariait avec ses congénères sur la distance parcourue par le Dixième Vongola.

Pendant ce temps, Gokudera le regardait, bouche grande ouverte, trop choqué pour réagir convenablement. Et il valait mieux pour lui, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à agiter une balle devant le chien du Boss. En revanche, un puissant coup de pied dans le plexus solaire du clébard...

* * *

« Hi... Hiba... Hiba... », chouinait l'Hi-Bird de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mukuro avait dû s'assoupir. Les sourcils froncés, il se demanda pourquoi il dormait si mal. Un instant, il envisagea que ce soit le meurtre commis quelques jours plus tôt qui le rende ainsi, avant de rapidement chasser cette idée. Il avait déjà beaucoup tué, et des personnes bien moins coupables. Ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de recommencer. Le plus accablant dans tout ça était qu'il soit incapable d'ouvrir une porte. Il la forcerait bien**, **mais son compagnon avait un sens du territoire assez étendu et risquait de refuser de dormir dans une pièce ayant une ouverture sur le couloir, même si la dite-ouverture était masquée par une illusion. Surtout si une illusion venait troubler les lieux.

* * *

« Ushishi! Alors comme ça on a besoin d'aide le miséreux ? »

Gokudera retint la colère première qui lui vient. Ça n'était pas le moment de s'emporter, ils avaient déjà un homme instable dans la base. En plus de celui vers lequel il se tournait. Et Xanxus. Quoique Squalo était également pas mal dans son genre. Ils étaient cernés par des malades. Et la dernière chose qu'il devait faire était de devenir comme eux.

« Pas d'aide. Je veux un affrontement. »

La bouche ouverte sur un « o » de surprise, le prince se ressaisit, un rictus déformant ses traits. Il se mit à rire, son corps comme désarticulé secoué de brusques contractions. « Tu portes MA bague et tu veux que je t'aide ? », s'écria-t-il avant de repartir dans une nouvelle crise. « Tu es faible. Si faible que ça me donne envie de pleurer. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu es le bras droit. Tu n'es pas fort. Tu n'es pas puissant. Tu n'as rien d'effrayant. T'es juste un gamin vaguement intelligent. Et pourtant, on peut se passer de toi quand on planche sur les stratégies. Alors pourquoi je t'aiderai ? T'es un cas désespéré. »

Les poings serrés, Gokudera accusa le coup. Tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qui le torturait depuis tellement longtemps... il était donc si lisible que ça ? Mais il s'était préparé à cette avalanche de coups. Un sourire aux lèvres, il prépara soigneusement ses mots. Il n'était pas allé dans le futur pour rien. Il avait énormément appris là-bas, y comprit une chose qui lui servirait contre Belphegor. Car le Prince avait une terrible faiblesse qui lui ouvrirait toutes les portes. « Professeur Belphegor, s'il vous plait! Je suis prêt à suivre votre enseignement! », dit-il à genoux face à l'homme dont l'égocentrisme n'avait d'égal que la stupidité de Yamamoto. Son front frôlant le sol, il souriait.

De son côté, le Prince se frottait compulsivement le visage, son visage oscillant entre la plus complète satisfaction et une rage sans nom. Finalement, il se mit à hurler, son cri s'achevant sur un gémissement de plaisir. « Très bien. Mais dorénavant, tu porteras ça! », s'exclama-t-il en sortant un chapeau en forme de poulpe.

* * *

Le gardien de la Brume retirait, imperturbable, les feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cheveux et vêtements. Il entra dans le salon et poursuivit très naturellement son dépouillage**, **malgré la présence d'ouvriers qui remplaçaient les lampes murales et recouvraient la brèche qui ouvrait l'appartement sur celui d'à côté. D'une pensée, il supprima l'illusion qu'il avait installée pour remplacer la fenêtre de la chambre. Maintenant qu'il les avait à portée de main, il n'allait pas la maintenir et gaspiller son énergie, principalement pas en ce moment.

« Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez vous occuper de la vitre de la chambre ? »

* * *

Tsuna se prit la tête dans les mains. Fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, il essaya de revenir dans la conversation, faisant abstraction de la tension régnant dans la salle de réunion. C'était épuisant. Reborn et Hibari s'affrontaient. Entre l'Arcobaleno qui ponctuait ses phrases par son nom, légitimant chacune de ses affirmations, et le gardien qui semblait ne s'adresser à personne en particulier mais les agressait tous deux du regard, la menace présente, il allait finir fou. Là où les bonds intempestifs dans le futur, les attaques à son encontre et son amour lancinant pour Kyoko avaient échoué, les deux bruns le rendaient cinglé avec une facilité déconcertante. Reprenant la carte en main, il préférait la présence rassurante du papier à celle des ordinateurs dont il ne connaissait toujours pas la majorité des capacités, il observa avec attention les tracés, sans plus prêter attention au bruit ambiant.

« Et si on passait par là ? », demanda-t-il, entraînant un long silence de la part des deux fortes têtes.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, le fusillant du regard et se turent.

* * *

Mukuro restait immobile, l'index tendu en l'air et un calme sourire flottant aux lèvres. Face à lui, l'Hi-Bird tournoyait, hésitant à venir s'y poser. Comme conscient de l'acte de haute trahison qu'il avait commis dans le passé, l'oiseau résistait piteusement à l'invitation proposée par l'ancien supérieur de Bird. Ses ailes s'agitant furieusement, il entonna l'hymne de Namimori pour se donner du courage. C'est une patte malgré tout hésitante qui vint se poser sur le doigt de l'illusionniste. Ce dernier rit, caressant le petit animal délicatement. L'oiseau tentait de dire son prénom, sa voix chantante buttant sur les syllabes. Un bruit de porte fit se redresser le couple nouvellement formé. Tels deux amants surpris pendant l'acte charnel par l'époux cocufié, ils regardaient le gardien du Nuage, le visage fermé, sa flamme de colère brillant tout autour de lui sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour l'activer. Il vint leur faire face, saisissant un dossier sur la table.

Hi-Bird s'envola vers son propriétaire, piaillant son nom à répétition, avant de s'écraser contre la porte de l'appartement que Hibari avait brutalement fermée derrière lui.

« Oya oya... je ne dois quand même pas être jaloux d'un oiseau ? », s'interrogea Mukuro pendant que l'Hi-Bird cognait à répétition son bec contre la porte, répétant le nom de son maître.

* * *

« Et donc on pourrait peut-être tenter de faire sortir le colis par ici, qu'en pensez-vous ? », demanda Tsuna à l'adresse des deux bruns qui étaient toujours plongés dans leur mutisme.

Giannini lui vint en aide, tapotant activement sur son clavier pour calculer les probabilités que son idée réussisse en ajoutant des facteurs et beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Oui, il y a de grandes chances de réussite. » Un reniflement méprisant lui fit un instant perdre le cours de sa pensée. « Donc, ça serait bien maintenant de parler du matériel. Je crois. Pour le matériel, il en aura besoin rapidement, non ? », poursuivit le mécanicien.

Tsuna regardait alternativement les poings de son gardien qui se serraient et se desserraient de plus en plus rapidement et les pieds qui s'agitaient de l'Arcobaleno. Ce dernier avait ouvert la bouche, sûrement une réplique mordante sur le bout de la langue. C'était à son tour de soupirer, de lassitude. Tout ça parce qu'enfin il commençait à s'affirmer. Il aurait mieux fait de retourner au Japon, rentrer chez lui, et déléguer le plus possible comme il avait d'abord pensé faire. Mais Monsieur Reborn n'avait pas apprécié. « Oui, rapidement. Une idée de comment lui faire parvenir dans les plus brefs délais à moindre coût ? »

* * *

Hibari rentra dans l'appartement brutalement. Il arracha Mukuro de sa lecture, tirant le jeune homme assis par le col de sa chemise pour le mettre sur ses jambes. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, fronçant les sourcils en sentant le goût de la menthe se propager en lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, venant frôler sa partenaire. Son souffle chaud venait provoquer le visage du gardien de la Brume pendant que ses mains lui griffaient les flancs à travers son t-shirt. Sa rage s'apaisa, ses doigts se décrispant et se contentant de caresser les abdominaux de son fiancé. Déjà, ses bras revenaient se placer le long de son corps et il s'éloignait, pensant déjà à la longue douche qui terminerait de le calmer. Il allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand celui qui occupait actuellement cette dernière saisit son bras libre pour le tirer contre lui.

Le baiser reprit, plus impatient qu'il ne l'avait été. Cette fois-ci, ce furent les mains de son partenaire qui s'aventurèrent sur son corps, prenant la liberté de retirer la veste qui couvrait ses épaules. Elle fut repoussée d'un négligent coup de pied, sa cravate venant à son tour rencontrer le sol. Hibari se laissait faire, appréciant les réactions qu'entraînaient le contact des mains de Mukuro sur son corps. Il frémit quand son cou devint le centre d'attention d'une paire de lèvres brûlantes qui aspirait sa peau au rythme du passage de son sang. Autre la main qui lui griffait les omoplates, la seconde venait défaire sa ceinture et ouvrir son pantalon. Elle profita de l'espace ainsi acquis pour se glisser par-dessus le caleçon dans le dos du gardien du Nuage, son index frôlant le sommet de sa fente et y appliquant un lent mouvement de haut en bas. Hibari avança ses hanches comme pour s'éloigner de ce contact, son sexe rencontrant celui érigé de l'illusionniste. Loin de s'offusquer face à cette affirmation de plaisir, il sentit sa propre excitation durcir. Attentif, il enregistrait chaque nouvelle information qu'il recevait de son corps.

Le gardien de la Brume amorça un coup de rein qu'il interrompit, cherchant à se retenir. Il retira sa main droite du bas du dos de son fiancé. Ce dernier saisit brusquement sa bouche, effectuant un pas en avant pour les rapprocher et gênant ainsi les gestes de Mukuro qui cherchait à défaire son pantalon. Il soupira de soulagement autant que de plaisir quand la tension sur son érection diminua au moment même où les dents de Hibari tiraillaient sa lèvre inférieure. Son bras gauche glissa le long du dos délicieusement arqué, se plaçant aucreux des hanches de son fiancé. Alors que Hibari allait le dégager, il sentit l'autre main presser son érection à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Il éprouvait une sensation désagréable et pourtant, il se rapprochait de son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas repousser la main, il espérait juste qu'elle fasse autre chose.

Quand les doigts vinrent tirailler l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, il soupira un instant de soulagement. Le tissu moite était désagréable contre sa peau. Le bien-être ne dura pas, une main froide saisissant son sexe. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement alors que sa respiration s'arrêtait. Le doux baiser qu'il reçu sous le toucher sonnait comme une excuse. Déjà, les doigts se réchauffaient à son contact. Son index vint délicatement presser le haut de son gland, recevant le liquide séminal sur sa pulpe. Il plaça sa paume le long du sexe, ses doigts se glissant autour afin de le tenir. Retenant sa force, il entama un premier va-et-vient qui fut, d'après le déglutissement qu'il perçu, très bien accueilli. La semence s'écoulant facilitait le mouvement.

Malgré la main qui caressait son érection et toutes les sensations positives que cela entraînait, Hibari s'efforçait de rester debout, rejetant, les sourcils froncés, la main qui le stabilisait. La sienne se plaça à plat sur la poitrine de son partenaire, le maintenant à distance.

Mukuro ne s'en préoccupait pas, forçant le bras tendu à se plier pour se rapprocher. Lentement, il avança assez pour que leurs fronts se frôlent. Il recevait le souffle saccadé sur ses lèvres. Son second bras vint se poser sur les épaules de son fiancé, ses doigts saisissant la nuque pour la redresser. L'érection dans sa main vibrait, lubrifiée par le liquide qui en jaillissait sporadiquement. Ses doigts dégagèrent le gland de son fourreau de chair, frôlant la fente qui l'ornait. Sa bouche effleurait le visage lui faisant face, savourant l'expression de surprise qui l'ornait. Les yeux brumeux se perdaient dans le vide, cillant rapidement pour chercher à se rétablir. La langue d'Hibari pointa, desserrant les dents de ses lèvres rougies par la pression. Sa main accéléra le mouvement, provoquant des gémissements assourdis chez le gardien. Ce dernier posa son bras sur son épaule, se soutenant enfin. Son corps ne se détendit pas pour autant, la tension se concentrant dans le bas de son corps. Mukuro s'appuya plus fortement contre lui, le bloquant bien contre le mur, les deux poings d'Hibari se refermant sur sa chemise. Il saisit une de ses cuisses, levant sa jambe. Le japonais accompagna le mouvement, se rapprochant par la même occasion de lui. Enfin, leurs sexes se touchèrent. Mukuro releva la jambe de son fiancé qui s'était malgré elle abaissée, s'installant un peu plus dans l'espace ainsi créé. Sa main griffa le dessous de la cuisse qu'elle touchait, ses doigts s'enfonçant trop fort dans la peau sensible. Son érection palpitante se pressa durement contre celle de son partenaire. Ce contact faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle. Mukuro se ressaisit, écartant d'un mouvement de tête son désir de pénétrer le corps lui faisant face, d'écarter les chairs et de se glisser dans le fourreau étroit qu'elles formeraient. Les dents de Hibari se refermant sur sa nuque le firent sortir de sa torpeur, bien que l'excitant. A cet instant, il voulait vraiment le soumettre.

Sa main libre vint enserrer leurs deux érections, entamant une caresse trop rapide, trop affolée. La sueur faisait coller sa chemise et ses cheveux le gênaient. Glissant son visage sur l'épaule de son fiancé, il lui glissa ses gémissements au creux de l'oreille. Il le sentit se tendre contre lui, l'arrêter avant même qu'il n'esquisse un geste. La tête relevée, la respiration de Hibari commençait à s'apaiser. Sa main vint se poser sur la sienne, ralentissant le mouvement jusqu'à le stopper.

Ils avalaient de grandes goulées d'air, reprenant leurs souffles l'un contre l'autre. Leurs érections ne disparurent pas pour autant.

Mukuro rit en se faisant repousser, leurs corps se séparant. Hibari remit en place ses vêtements et sortit, retenant un gémissement sous le frottement de son boxer sur son sexe.

« Tu sais, il y a une suite normalement. », dit Mukuro en le suivant dans la salle de bain.

« Je ne perdrai pas. », répondit Hibari.

« Ç'aurait été un égalité. », ajouta l'illusionniste en soupirant.

Hibari se retourna, surpris que son compagnon referme la porte derrière lui.

Souriant, le gardien de la Brume dit, « Il faudra utiliser la force pour me faire sortir. Tu veux vraiment lancer un nouveau combat maintenant ? Et dans cet état ? »

Après un reniflement hautain, Hibari rentra dans la baignoire et referma les vitres opaques. Malgré tout, il apercevait la silhouette que dessinait le corps de Mukuro. Et si lui le percevait, l'autre devait également pouvoir le voir. Il jeta ses vêtements par**-**dessus la paroi et alluma l'eau chaude. Il augmenta le débit, ignorant les sons qu'il percevait ou croyait entendre de l'autre côté de la vitre. La buée se répandit, floutant les contours du corps qui peu de temps auparavant se pressait contre le sien et était proche de lui faire perdre le contrôle, beaucoup trop proche.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... ça devait être une petite et mignonne masturbation et ça a dérivé, pris plus de temps que prévu, je ne comprends pas.

Je tenais à remercier Howan, seule et unique personne présente sur ce chapitre si j'en crois les reviews. Donc voilà la suite rien que pour toi, seule et unique lectrice. Merci beaucoup.

Merci également à Sun-N4, en souhaitant que l'histoire ne commence pas à t'ennuyer et que tu reviendras.

Lectrices, lecteurs, je me dois de m'excuser le plus platement possible. J'avoue avoir été assez occupée dernièrement mais ceci ne pardonne pas mon oubli. Me revoici donc avec la Bande-Annonce!

Dans le prochain chapitre, que nous nommerons "Tripotage aux conséquences irréversibles", soit "TACI", vous retrouverez

La salle de bain (dans le rôle de la salle de bain) ! "L'eau chaude coulait, la buée se condensant sur les vitres en fines gouttelettes, comme la dernière fois."

Tsuna (dans son propre rôle et celui de Bambi le Koala) ! "Bonjour Hibari, tu vas bien ?"

Ryohei (dans le rôle de l'illuminé) ! "Tu vas bien, je le sens!"

I-pin (dans le rôle du C4) ! "Je..."

Lambo (dans le rôle du steak haché) ! "S'il te plait ?"

Et FayVerte (dans le rôle de l'auteur qui a perdu ses feuilles volantes) ! "Bêta-lectrice de compet ? Je ne retrouve plus la 16ème copie double!"

Et enfin, et surtout, DU SEXE (ou toujours pas) ! "... ses bras croisés enserrant les chaînes."


	15. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

ByakuranxHibarixMukuro merci à ma bien-aimée bêta-lectrice sans qui je n'irai vraiment pas très loin. Pour les corrections, les rires et les séries que l'on connaît toutes les deux.

**Chapitre 14**

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, Hibari fut surpris de trouver Mukuro face à lui, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux et une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Il s'étira et gagna la salle de bain après un signe de tête machinal à son fiancé. Brusquement, il revint sur ses pas et alpagua l'illusionniste.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quelques heures tout au plus. La vue est bien plus agréable ici. », répondit calmement le chef du gang Kokuyo en faisant craquer ses articulations, confirmant qu'il était dans cette position depuis un bon moment.

Il ne releva pas la pique et reparti, s'enfermant dans la pièce d'eau. L'eau chaude coulait, la buée se condensant sur les vitres en fines gouttelettes, comme la dernière fois. Et comme la dernière fois, son corps trahissait un besoin qu'il ne pouvait pas combler. Au premier abord douloureux, le jet puissant commença à le calmer. La soirée d'il y a quelques jours avait eu plus de conséquences que prévu. Son dos se pressant contre le carrelage, toujours frais, il inspira plus profondément. Kusakabe avait dû attendre plus de cinq ans avant de pouvoir entrer dans une pièce où il dormait sans le réveiller. Et il n'y avait pourtant pas moins agressif à son encontre que le vice-préfet. Les sourcils froncés, il retira les mèches qui se collaient à son visage. Il avait un problème et un de ceux qui ne disparaîtrait pas en détruisant la source. Quoiqu'en y pensant, il pouvait toujours essayer cette solution.

* * *

La journée s'annonçait comme les précédentes. Dans sa salle d'entraînement, Hibari affrontait de nombreux Reborn à différents âges. Il allait se prendre une attaque quand les mannequins s'immobilisèrent.

Belphegor se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses mains dans les poches. « Je cherche Mukuro. La salle de Gokudera a été un peu trop abîmée, il faudrait une illusion en attendant. »

Son irritation revenant en entendant le mot honni, Hibari répondit malgré tout, « La salle de Yamamoto est libre. »

« Pas exactement, Squalo est dedans. Quand à celle de Ryohei, Lussuria lui refait sa décoration selon le thème « Nature et sentiment ». Je préfère les cœurs anatomiques à ceux dessinés par les gamins de trois ans. Alors, où est Mukuro ? », reprit le Prince en s'avançant vers le gardien Vongola.

Sa prise se resserra instinctivement sur ses armes. « Demande à Mammon. »

« Et lui donner encore de l'argent ? »

« Je ne sais pas où il est. », lâcha finalement Hibari. Le Prince se détournait déjà, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il se retourna, ses couteaux en main bloquant les tonfas de l'autre. « Je t'ai répondu, tu me dois quelque chose. »

Il tendit rapidement un fil au**-**dessus de sa tête, bloquant ainsi l'attaque haute. Dans un même mouvement, sa jambe gauche se plia en arrière, évitant un coup de pied pernicieux. « Ushishi, je savais que je demandais à la bonne personne. »

* * *

L'après-midi était bien entamée. Il n'avait quitté la salle que très rapidement pour prendre un sandwich en cuisine, ayant oublié d'aller manger avec les autres. Que ce soit un acte manqué ou volontaire, il avait grandement apprécié le silence qui avait accompagné sa dégustation.

L'entraînement était devenu de plus en plus intense. Son dos était douloureux. L'impact entre les balles qu'il bloquait et ses tonfas le faisait reculer et ses trapèzes luttaient contre la force de poussée. Mais cette tension lui plaisait. Il relâcha toute la pression qu'il accumulait, secouant ses bras pour amoindrir la contraction de ses épaules. Il profita de l'immobilité des mannequins pour tirer sur sa chemise qui collait à son dos avec le sang qui coagulait. Les entailles laissées par Belphegor ne devraient pas marquer sa peau trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des ecchymoses qu'il avait imprimé sur le corps de l'autre. Quand à sa jambe cassée, il ne se sentait absolument pas responsable. Si le Varia était moins têtu, il n'aurait pas bloqué l'attaque avec sa jambe et serait gentiment tombé dans les pommes sans en redemander. Après avoir réajusté ses vêtements et replacé ses cheveux, il se tourna vers Tsuna qui attendait à la porte, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Hibari, tu vas bien ? », la question était comme toujours posée sans attente de réponse. Quelle que soit la situation, quand on lui demandait, il ne pouvait pas aller bien puisqu'on venait le déranger. « Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Mukuro qu'il devrait réviser la dernière partie de son rapport ? Pour le reste, tout concorde avec ce que tu m'as rapporté. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pertinent d'indiquer que vous... à ce moment-là... enfin, j'y vais! »

D'abord statufié, le gardien du Nuage donna un puissant coup dans le mannequin à ses côtés. Les pièces détachées volèrent à travers la salle.

« Pause. », dit Hibari avant de sortir son téléphone. Il laissa résonner dans la grande salle l'hymne de Namimori avant d'éloigner le mobile de son visage en voyant le nom affiché. Finalement, il décrocha.

« Yoh Hibari! C'est Ryohei! Tu vas bien, je le sens! Moi aussi, comme toujours! Je voulais te demander si tu pourrais demander à Mukuro un petit tutorial pour les illusions! Parce que tu vois, je me disais que le soleil peut donner des illusions! Je roulais dans le Sahara quand j'ai vu un mirage et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa si je pouvais faire apparaître des trucs comme ça, parfois. Si tu pouvais lui en parler et me faire parvenir un mode d'emploi basique, je pourrai faire des trucs extrêmes! Bon, je te laisse, je dois appeler Giannini. J'ai envoyé la voiture dans un arbre, je pensais que c'était un mirage. Je vais courir en portant le colis sur mon dos pour remplir ma mission! Mais il me faut la direction dans laquelle aller. Allez, à plus tard Hibari! »

Rangeant son téléphone, le sus-nommé reprit son combat.

Il se prit le front en main quand les mannequins se stoppèrent, à nouveau.

« Hibari... Je... Chrome.. Mukuro... », dit I-pin en rougissant.

Le gardien regarda le front de la jeune fille où le décompte était lancé. Lambo saisit la jeune fille par la main et la fit sortir de la salle, fermant derrière lui. Les mannequins se réactivèrent immédiatement.

* * *

« Pause. », soupira Hibari en voyant tous les Reborn se ruer sur le minuscule Lambo qui couinait, acculé à la porte.

« Merci... », geignit le garçon en reprenant sa respiration. « I-Pin cherche Chrome et Chrome cherche Mukuro. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? S'il te plaît ? », demanda Lambo en triturant sa queue de vache. Il portait une fois de plus son costume. Le regard colérique du gardien fut une réponse suffisante pour le jeune Bovino qui sortit précipitamment.

Hibari fit voler en éclats un autre pantin et d'une commande, disparaître ceux restant. Il ne croyait pas assez au destin pour se soumettre à son sort et n'était pas assez paranoïaque pour croire à un complot. Mais quoi que ce soit, il n'allait plus se laisser faire. Être passif, ça ne lui correspondait vraiment pas. C'est pourquoi quand Ken rentra dans la pièce, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il le frappa. Le garçon tomba rapidement à terre. Hibari aurait rit s'il était une personne extravertie en voyant le parallèle entre leur première rencontre celle-ci. Il allait lui éclater le nez d'un bon coup de pied quand quelque chose le retint. Le fil du yoyo qui lui enserrait le poignet le guida jusqu'à son propriétaire.

« Laisse-le moi Chikusa! Je vais lui arracher les ailes à ce pigeon! », s'écria Ken malgré la chaussure qui appuyait contre sa mâchoire et déformait ses paroles.

Hibari se laissa aller à sourire en entendant ces mots. Il se pencha sur le membre du Kokuyo Gang, son pied appuyant un peu plus sur le visage du blond et l'un de ses bras toujours immobilisé. Ça lui semblait tellement inutile de se débarrasser lui-même du fil... « Tu veux que je t'arrache les dents, herbivore ? ». Il s'amusa de sentir l'autre chercher à se débattre plus violemment sous lui. D'une poigne ferme, il saisit l'encolure du t-shirt que portait Ken et le jeta sur son partenaire qui le réceptionna souplement, démontrant des années d'expérience.

« Ne me dérangez pas. », dit le gardien sans plus prêter attention aux intrus.

Chikusa retenait vaillamment son partenaire contre lui, l'empêchant de retourner au "combat" et les mena tous deux à la sortie.

Hibari se concentrait sur sa respiration, cherchant à calmer ses battements de cœur. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise ici. Et ça le renforçait dans son idée que toute cohabitation avec les Vongola lui serait à jamais impossible. Il ne les tolérait pas plus aujourd'hui que la veille. C'était même la situation inverse. Au final, le principal problème venait de la localité. S'ils s'étaient trouvés au Japon, dans sa ville, il aurait pu les supporter. Il l'avait bien fait pendant plusieurs années. Mais ici, tout était tellement plus désagréable. Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la porte s'ouvrit sans que la personne ne se soit annoncée ou ait attendu qu'il l'y invite. Il se retourna, ses sourcils se fronçant en voyant Reborn accompagner Mammon. Les Arcobaleno lui laissaient toujours un drôle de sentiment. Ils ne semblaient jamais à leur place, en constant décalage. Comme une chose anormale qui ne devrait pas être tolérée. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être face à des illusions. Ils portaient des expressions beaucoup trop malsaines pour des enfants de primaires, âge auquel ils correspondaient d'un point de vue physique. Mais ils étaient forts.

Avant que le gardien ne se soit tourné vers l'intrus pour lui donner la parole, chose que toute personne sensée de Namimori aurait fait, Mammon déchira le silence tendu instauré. « Hibari, je cherche Mukuro. »

Il resta tout d'abord complètement immobile, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Soudain, il sentit un vertige le prendre. Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, assourdissant. Il sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Il détestait beaucoup de choses. Énormément. Et ne pas pouvoir lutter contre elles le rendait vaguement tendu. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait plus que toutes les autres. Et contrairement à ce que semblaient penser les autres habitants du manoir, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour sesouvenir de la personne responsable de sa présence ici. « Mukuro... », cracha-t-il malgré les muscles tendus de son cou, les jointures blanchies serrées sur le manche de ses tonfas, avant de laisser exploser sa rage. Il explosa brutalement, la pièce vibrant sous la pression qu'il exerçait.

Mammon l'observait, captivée. Elle se laissa traîner à l'extérieur par Reborn qui se tourna vers elle et dit, avant de reprendre sa visite guidée, « C'est tabou. ». Au passage, il adressa un rapide message à Giannini, lui conseillant de rappeler les ouvriers qui avaient déjà reconstitué la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

Quand il sortit de la pièce quelques minutes après les Arcobaleno, Hibari se sentait à peine calmé. C'est à contre-cœur qu'il avait quitté la salle, son seul refuge dans ce manoir, avant de risquer d'être enseveli sous les débris.

« Ah, Hibari! Tu n'as toujours pas demandé à ... », Tsuna s'interrompit face à la fureur que manifestait le gardien. A cet instant, il revécu la terreur que lui faisait éprouver le préfet de Namimori. A trop considérer le manoir comme sa seconde maison, il en avait oublié que les animaux sauvages n'ont pas de considération pour le territoire des autres. Sans trop y réfléchir, il bloqua la première attaque que lui envoya le gardien avec sa percée du point zéro, ses mains brillants régulièrement. Ce dernier recula d'un bond avant de se mettre à sourire. Il déglutit et se plaqua contre le mur, la tête baissée en posture de soumission. Quand il reçu le premier coup, il comprit l'inutilité de sa décision. C'était face au garçon qui l'avait battu à mort quand il subissait les effets de la balle de désespoir qu'il se trouvait. Le gardien revint à l'assaut, frappant toujours plus fort et plus rapidement, contre le chef de la famille qui poussait des exclamations aigües en cherchant à fuir les attaques.

Finalement, le visage tuméfié, Tsuna esquissa un sourire en voyant son aîné partir, laissant son corps meurtri et douloureux au bord de l'inconscience au sol. Il semblait plus apaisé maintenant. C'était le rôle d'un chef de famille de canaliser ses hommes, même si l'homme en question ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence du mot « compassion ».

Derrière un tableau accroché au mur, Mammon murmura « Intéressant », avant de suivre Reborn dans les passages dérobés du manoir.

* * *

Le rugissement de la moto.

La route filait autour de lui, les automobilistes s'adaptant à sa conduite sportive. Le prochain virage, serré. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui, sans jamais la satisfaire. Elle l'emmenait près de l'explosion, au bord du gouffre à chaque fois. Mais il finissait toujours par se redresser, revenir dans une ligne droite. Et accélérait à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fonctionne plus qu'à l'instinct sur sa conduite, se contentant de s'appuyer sur tous ses sens là où sa vue devenait déficitaire. Il parvenait à sentir l'odeur de l'essence, deviner une voie accidentée, échappait à l'arrivée surprise d'un camion.

Il s'arrêta brutalement en sentant son portable vibrer. Il se déporta sur un petit rebord où poussait un olivier et vint s'installer sous les branchages argentés. Enfin, il parvint à dégager son portable et à entendre la sonnerie qui en échappait.

« Bonjour Hibari, c'est Tetsuya. Tu vas bien ? »

« Hum. »

« Je voulais te dire qu'il devrait te rester moins d'une semaine ici. On a déjà tout préparé pour ton retour. D'ailleurs, le médecin qui était venu nous a contacté et a pu compléter ton dossier sur place. L'école ne semble pas avoir subit trop de pressions dernièrement, c'est vraiment calme. D'ailleurs, c'est assez étonnant. On se demande si les groupes extérieurs ne seraient pas en train de s'organiser pour faire une mauvaise blague aux premières années. »

« Tetsuya. »

« C'est la procédure standard Hibari! Le réseau n'est pas sécurisé. »

« Vous êtes retombés dans l'incompétence ? Il vous faut combien de temps pour protéger une conversation téléphonique ? Maintenant ou je viendrai vous mordre à mort. Herbivore inutile. »

Un rire lui parvint. « Les hommes demandent si le jeune redoublant ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes. »

« Tu cherches à m'énerver ? »

« Non non! », un silence, comme une hésitation. « On espère que tu vas bientôt revenir. »

Le préfet de Namimori raccrocha sans répondre. Il posa la main à ses lèvres crispées**, **ce qui confirma qu'il souriait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il rentre.

* * *

Hibari allait regagner son appartement quand**, **du couloir, il vit la poignée pivoter. Il se recula dans un coin d'ombre, bloquant sa respiration. Il aurait été dommage de tuer Mukuro maintenant, ç'aurait été au final plus frustrant qu'autre chose. A la réflexion, il en convint que ce serait un juste retour des choses et sortit ses tonfas, prêt à achever l'illusionniste s'il choisissait de passer devant lui. Il stoppa son mouvement en apercevant la silhouette, trop petite et féminine, mi-désappointé mi-rassuré. Il rangea ses armes et devint visible à Chrome qui sursauta face à l'apparition inattendue, portant sa main à son cœur. Se figeant un instant, elle baissa la tête pour regarder ses doigts crispés à sa chemise.

Le préfet de Namimori revenait sur ses pas, hésitant sur sa prochaine destination. Il mit de côté son envie de retrouver sa ville, seul lieu où il parvenait à rester au calme sans être interrompu ou avoir un invité indésirable lui donnant envie de repeindre les murs couleur rouge brume après avoir croisé un stupide regard moqueur d'un être inférieur s'ignorant.

« Hibari! », s'écria Chrome avant qu'il ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir. « J'ai... préparé beaucoup de thé dans mes appartements. »

* * *

Au final, ils avaient préféré gagner le jardin. La jeune fille se balançait calmement, ses bras croisés enserrant les chaînes. Ses jambes s'étiraient et se pliaient en accompagnant l'oscillation de la structure en bois. Le grincement caractéristique des anneaux de fers se régularisa avant de stopper brutalement, les pieds de Chrome s'enfonçant dans la terre. Au**-**dessus d'elle, Hibari était allongé sur la branche où se fixaient les cerceaux.

Sa voix s'éleva enfin, brisant le silence instauré. Elle commença à parler rapidement, enchaînant les phrases sans reprendre sa respiration. « Est-ce que Mukuro s'est battu depuis qu'il est revenu ? Ou même, est-ce que vous vous êtes affrontés ? Parfois, j'ai un mal au cœur qui m'envahit. J'ai la gorge sèche et j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'eau dans le corps, sauf celle qui coule de mes yeux. J'ai l'impression... de mourir. » Le grincement reprit, plus lent cette fois. « Dans ces moments-là, j'essaye de me souvenir ce qu'on m'avait expliqué dans le futur pour la bague mais ça reste flou. Et en attendant, je suis obligée de la porter en permanence. Ça ne semble pas gêner Mukuro mais... », elle se mordit la langue et poursuivit immédiatement, le souffle court, « Le boss me parle souvent d'opérations. Mais après avoir passé autant de temps avec vous... je ne veux pas y retourner. Depuis que je sais ce qu'il existe en dehors de la chambre de l'hôpital, des visites qui s'espacent de plus en plus, c'est égoïste non ? Je risque ma vie. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. S'il y avait un choix à faire, ça serait celui-ci que je prendrai. ». Elle se serait frappée pour être aussi décousue. Elle-même s'apercevait que ses phrases ressemblaient à la récitation d'une élève ayant mal retenu son cours. Ou étant trop gênée pour le dire en public. Elle sentait ses oreilles chauffer. Pourtant, bravement, elle poursuivit, s'enfonçant dans les limbes de la honte, calquant ses mots sur ceux que lui susurrait le gardien de la Brume. « Merci beaucoup Hibari de m'avoir laissée parler. » La tête baissée, elle attendit le jugement fatidique.

Un bâillement la prit par surprise. Elle pouvait imaginer le gardien Vongola se frottant les yeux avant de répondre, avec sa voix ensommeillée, « Quelle partie a été écrite par Mukuro ? ».

Elle baissa un peu plus la tête, sentant ses joues rougir. Au fond d'elle, elle percevait comme l'écho d'un rire. Au fond d'elle, elle demanda à son invisible compagnon de ne pas se moquer d'elle. Il ne lui répondit que par un sourire qu'elle parvint à percevoir. « Non! Ça n'est pas... »

« Parle. »

Mortifiée, elle se demanda si la scène n'avait pas été répétée pour que les deux hommes se devinent aussi facilement l'un l'autre. « Je n'ai pas menti. », chuchota-t-elle en se triturant les mains.

Quelques feuilles lui tombèrent dessus comme le japonais descendait de son perchoir pour prendre la direction de manoir. « J'ai écouté. », déclara-t-il mystérieusement. Son compagnon invisible devait être satisfait de cette répondre, s'effaçant à ces mots.

« Hibari! », s'écria Chrome en se redressant. « Il est vraiment... en ce moment il est vraiment fai- », un tonfa lui coupa la respiration avant qu'elle n'achève sa phrase, le second prêt à lui démettre la hanche droite. Déglutissant, elle gardait ses yeux écarquillés fixant ceux du gardien qui semblaient luire. Elle retint le frisson de peur qui lui vint, peur physique. Elle savait bien qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal directement. Mais à cet instant, elle retrouvait l'enfant prêt à tout pour défendre sa ville, son monde. Et dans son monde, ses ennemis ne souffraient d'aucune faiblesse. Si ce n'est celle qu'il devait rêver lui infliger.

La pression disparu aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue. Hibari affichait une expression ennuyée. Il ne s'excuserait pas. Et elle choisit d'oublier avoir abordé ce sujet, tout comme la réaction qu'il avait provoqué. Paradoxalement, son cœur reprenait un rythme normal qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis la fin de la rééducation de Mukuro.

« Je ne lui ferai rien pour le moment. », bougonna Hibari avant de reprendre son chemin. « Stupides herbivores. », l'entendit-elle murmurer en partant.

Chrome se laissa retomber sur la planche en bois, rassérénée. Peu lui importait les jeux que Mukuro inventait de son côté. « C'est une promesse, n'est-ce pas, Hibari ? »

* * *

Hibari avait regagné son appartement en dormant à moitié, ses yeux se fermant régulièrement. Il ouvrit la porte et se tourna tout de suite vers la source du bruit. Il contourna le canapé et y découvrit Mukuro, concentré, qui ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux.

« Bonsoir! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », demanda le gardien de la Brume, adossé au canapé, sur un ton enjoué.

Hibari vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, saisissant la seconde manette qui ne semblait attendre que lui. En un clic, ils accédaient au menu leur permettant de choisir leur personnage.

La voix du commentateur nomma les deux opposants avant que la musique ne s'élève. Mukuro chantonnait par-dessus, ayant assimilé au cours de la journée les différents airs. Le combat se termina sur le cri d'agonie qu'émit le personnage de l'illusionniste. Hibari sourit, appréciant de battre l'autre gardien sur ce plan.

Mukuro le regardait, tout autant amusé. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une télévision ici. Tetsuya, c'est bien son nom ?, fait vraiment du bon travail. »

« Des illusions. », le ton de Hibari était méprisant.

« Mais tu sais, parfois tu es tellement... japonais ? Comme on l'imagine en occident. »

Hibari se renfrogna face à la comparaison. Il la connaissait cette image. Brun, les yeux bridés, strict, conforme, ayant des facilités avec l'électronique, … petit. « Et toi, tu es tellement fatiguant. », dit le préfet de Namimori avant de bailler, pendant que son personnage se faisait projeter dans le vide.

Une main saisit sa nuque, l'invitant à tourner son visage vers l'autre. Il laissa leurs bouches se caresser, enfonçant ses canines dans sa lèvre quand le baiser devint un peu plus poussé.

« Si je gagne, tu accepteras de venir manger une glace avec moi ? »

Hibari regardait le gardien de la Brume dont la main venait effleurer son visage en replaçant inlassablement l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille qui retombait, venant s'accrocher à ses cils. Il espérait au fond de lui pouvoir rapidement affronter l'illusionniste autrement qu'en appuyant sur croix et carré simultanément pour le saisir et le faire voler à travers l'arène.

Il avait détesté les jeux manipulateurs de Mukuro quand ils étaient adolescents. Il haïssait encore plus qu'il joue dans d'autres domaines avec lui.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Non mais vraiment, Percée du point zéro. Je suis heureuse que Hibari n'ait pas ce genre de nom d'attaque. Ça me rappelle le coup de pied de l'aigle, le 1-2-1 de Olive et Tom, tous les « Par la colère du Dragon de Rozan! » des Chevaliers du Zodiaque et j'en passe. Pour les personnes se demandant, je les imaginais jouer à Soul Calibur. Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. Elle me tient énormément à cœur cette première histoire longue sous ce nom. Mais j'ai souvent des grandes démotivations quand je n'ai pas de retour. Je perds les brouillons, j'oublie de les taper, j'envoie l'e-mail à ma bêta-lectrice sans joindre le chapitre, je fais pleins de choses stupides qui retardent la publication. Alors n'hésitez pas à sauver ma santé mentale, écrivez des reviews!

Merci à Snake pour sa review. Je garde secret le moment où le lemon arrivera, après tout moi-même je ne sais pas exactement quand il viendra. Mais il approche! Je le sens! Je l'espère...

Merci à Koko-chan. Ca fait un petit moment depuis la dernière news mais j'espère que tu repasseras par ici pour lire ce chapitre et, qui sait, laisser un petit message ?

Dans le prochain chapitre vous trouverez donc (il est déjà écrit, il est déjà corrigé, il viendra la semaine prochaine)

Un requin! « Voi! »

Des propositions! « Oh, Hibari, tu veux bien me tenir ça ? »

Du langage codé! « Les loups sont apparemment retournés dans la montagne. »

Encore plus de déclarations romantiques! « Je te rejoins ô mon aimé! Rien ne nous séparera jamais que la mort! »

Et du sexe (ou toujours presque. Ne perdons pas espoir, ayez la foi)! "Hibari enroula sa langue autour de la boule et la rétracta rapidement, appréciant la saveur parfumée qui envahissait sa bouche."


	16. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. De plus, je tiens à remercier Tyu-chan pour ses conseils avisés, son agréable et courageuse relecture et son soutien constant.

**Chapitre 15**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Hibari dans un sursaut, les yeux encore clos par le sommeil.

« Je te réveille ? », répondit innocemment Mukuro en laissant retomber sa main, ayant échoué à caresser les cheveux du garçon dans son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », reprit Hibari, l'attitude autoritaire qu'il avait prise trahie par le profond bâillement qui le saisit.

« On se refait une petite partie ? »

* * *

La journée avait plutôt bien commencée, pensa Hibari en revoyant le visage défait qu'affichait Mukuro après une énième défaite. Il ne manquait plus qu'un réel combat pour la parfaire. Il quitta l'appartement en quête d'un adversaire, décidant de commencer par faire un petit tour des salles d'entraînement.

* * *

Les lames sorties, Squalo tailladait sans relâche les mannequins. Il profitait de la fonction restauration qu'avait installé Giannini, satisfait de ne plus avoir à débourser chaque fois qu'il utilisait la salle de Yamamoto. Il ne se battait pas du tout de la même façon que le gardien, poursuivant inlassablement son propre chemin sur la voie de l'épée. Il ne tenait pas à devenir un clone de ce misérable baseballeur et résistait à se laisser entraîner sur la voie de la facilité, en plaquant ses techniques sur celles du japonais. Contournant le bout de bois, il lui envoya un coup transversal, l'eau l'éclaboussant en même temps qu'elle touchait le modèle. Dans son dos, il sentait l'aura menaçante grandir. Il ne devait surtout pas Lui prêter attention. Un seul regard et tout serait finit, il se retrouverait engagé dans un affrontement qui aurait de malheureuses conséquences. Il Le sentit se déplacer, prêt à lui adresser la parole. En un bond, Squalo se trouvait à la porte.

« Voi! Il est déjà si tard ? J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire. », se retournant pour voir Hibari, déjà à moitié sorti de la salle, il lui dit, « Tiens ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais là! Je suis pressé, on se reverra plus tard! » avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Et courir.

Il détestait fuir. Ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Il préférait trancher sans y penser à deux fois et répéter l'action autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour mettre ses ennemis à genoux. Et faire de Xanxus le chef de la famille Vongola. Mais ils avaient déjà Belphegor qui s'était fait amocher par le gardien. Le Boss leur avait ordonné de ne pas perdre leurs forces inutilement. Squalo se demandait s'il n'était pas juste énervé de ne pas avoir pu écraser le gardien quand ils s'étaient battus.

* * *

Lussuria accrochait une banderole à motif cœurs dans la salle de Ryohei qui avait effectivement prit beaucoup de couleurs.

« Oh, Hibari, tu veux bien me tenir ça ? », demanda l'extraverti en désignant l'autre côté de la banderole.

« Non. », répondit simplement le gardien.

Lussuria acheva son travail en chantonnant. Redescendant de l'escabeau, il prit des clous et remonta renforcer ses installations. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Un combat. », répondit Hibari, son ton soudainement plus chaleureux, presque enfantin.

« Impossible, on pourrait tout détruire! J'ai passé des heures à dresser des modèles, à trouver la bonne teinte pour ce rideau, la bonne peinture pour le mur gauche. »

Hibari ne tenait pas à entendre le Varia partir dans ses explications futiles et régressives sur le prix de la peinture. Il le coupa d'un « On peut aller dans ma salle. »

« Ah! », hurla Lussuria. « Un clou! Dans mon doigt! Ah! », criait-il toujours en quittant la pièce, ne cessant que quand il fut à l'abri, loin du manoir Vongola.

* * *

Leviathan vit la menace arriver droit devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une sortie, une explication suffisante à sa présence, une raison pour partir et éviter de se faire marcher dessus par le Boss sous le regard moqueur de Belphegor qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui après ça pendant les années à venir. Les yeux fermés, il attendit le choc.

Puis prudemment, il rouvrit un œil. Puis un autre, incrédule. Le gardien avait disparu. Il retint une exclamation de joie et poursuivit sa route, paisiblement.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée qu'il comprit l'insulte qu'il venait de recevoir et la profondeur de son insignifiance.

* * *

Ce soir là, le dîner fut bien silencieux. Les Varia qui avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient présents d'orienter les discussions et de les animer par leurs rires et anecdotes se taisaient, regardaient ailleurs ou même pour Lussuria, baissaient les yeux. Seul Xanxus affichait un rictus satisfait et se prenait parfois à glousser. En regardant ses propres hommes, Tsuna pouvait admirer la même perplexité que celle qui l'animait dans leurs regards. Si ce n'est Hibari qui semblait... bouder.

* * *

« Bonsoir Hibari, c'est Tetsuya. Tu te souviens du problème qu'on a rencontré avec les moutons ? Ils ont arrêté de vouloir se transformer en béliers et sont redescendus sur terre, pour la plupart. L'enclos a été fermé pour qu'ils arrêtent de voir les autres animaux. Les loups sont apparemment retournés dans la montagne. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas bon à ce genre de choses. »

« Hibari, un peu d'indulgence. J'ai passé toute la soirée à chercher quels termes employer. »

« La prochaine fois, parle directement. Un chien pourrait comprendre tes phrases. »

« Ah Hibari! Hibari, ne raccroche pa- »

* * *

« Hibari! »

Retenant un cri de frustration, le sus-nommé accéléra le pas. Il était trop tôt pour qu'il supporte la présence de l'herbivore en chef. S'infiltrant d'appartements en appartements, sautant d'un balcon à un autre, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse pour prendre la cage adjacente l'instant suivant en sens inverse, il courait et ne risquait pas ne serait-ce qu'un œil derrière lui.

Il se stoppa quand le mur devant lui s'effondra, soufflé par la puissance des flammes du Dixième. Le regard à nouveau abruti, son cadet s'adressa à lui.

« Tu sors Hibari, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il comme si la course poursuite n'avait pas eu lieu.

Le gardien du Nuage se tut, sachant que sa réponse se retournerait contre lui.

Sortant La Chose de son dos, il la déposa entre les mains. « Tu veux bien emmener Lambo avec toi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pu aller se promener. »

Hibari tenait le gamin à bout de bras, le plus loin possible de son corps. « Je le sors si tu me fournis la muselière. »

« Hibari! », s'écria le Dixième, ne doutant pas du sérieux de son gardien.

« Tsuna, c'est quoi une musolière ? C'est un jeu ? Tu veux jouer avec moi ? », demanda Lambo en s'agrippant au châtain.

Profitant de cette diversion, Hibari s'esquiva.

* * *

« Et donc tu es là pour... dormir ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. Je suppose que je vais te laisser alors . »

« Oui. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Oh allez, sois sympa Hibari! Tu viens pas souvent à la maison. Je sais que la dernière fois ça ne s'était pas très bien passé mais- d'accord d'accord, je sors! Je te laisse dormir! »

Profitant de la disparition de Dino, Hibari tira sur les draps, les défaisant. Il se créa un nid de chaleur au milieu du lit. Il se plongea dedans avec délectation, savourant le silence.

« Arg! Non non Romario, ça va. Je suis juste... Ah ah ah! »

Fronçant les sourcils, il rabattit la couette sur son visage, ne laissant plus percer que des sons assourdis.

* * *

Des coups frappés à la vitre le réveillèrent. Il émergea lentement et de son sommeil et des draps enroulés autour de lui. Les yeux plissés, il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Hibari Kyoya! », chantonna gaiement l'illusionniste. « Ouvre-moi! »

S'approchant de la vitre, Hibari réajusta la couverture sur ses épaules. « Que fais-tu sur le balcon ? »

« Je te rejoins ô mon aimé! Rien ne nous séparera jamais que la mort! »

« Elle pourrait arriver plus tôt que prévu si tu me réveilles encore. », répondit le gardien en repartant se coucher sur le lit.

Le bruit de verre brisé lui fit froncer les sourcils mais il ne se releva pas pour autant.

« Tu paieras les réparations. »

« Aucune chance. C'est pour avoir refusé de me laisser entrer. » Mukuro poursuivit, répondant à la question muette, « On a un peu discuté. Et on s'est retrouvé à parler de Tsuna. J'avais oublié que le gamin avait autant de soutien partout. Il n'a pas apprécié que j'envisage toujours de prendre le contrôle de la famille Vongola. »

« C'est un imbécile. »

« Tsuna ou Dino ? »

« Et tu n'es pas mieux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Comment je dors maintenant ? », soupira Hibari, son corps parcouru d'un immense frisson sous la fraîcheur extérieure.

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux sous le regard scrutateur de l'illusionniste, le gardien du Nuage retint les commentaires mordants qu'il avait au bout des lèvres.

« Tu te reposes un peu trop, non ? », questionna Mukuro sans afficher la moindre trace d'inquiétude.

« Je ne reçois pas de critique d'une personne ayant passé plus de cinq ans à dormir dans une prison. »

« Oh, c'est si méchant de ta part de me rappeler mon passé de délinquant. »

« Tu sembles bouleversé. », il s'interrompit, se redressant finalement du canapé en position assise. « Tu t'ennuies à ce point ? »

« Je suis sûr que j'irai mieux après une petite partie. »

Hibari saisit la manette qu'on lui tendait sans faire de manière, ne sourcillant pas en voyant toutes les nouvelles armes et personnages maintenant débloqués.

* * *

Hibari enroula sa langue autour de la boule et la rétracta rapidement, appréciant la saveur parfumée qui envahissait sa bouche. S'il existait bien une chose qu'il concédait aux italiens, c'était leurs glaces. Toutes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres, elles ne le lassaient pas malgré le peu de goût qu'il avait pour le sucré.

Ils s'étaient assis sur les marches d'une petite église, une parmi tant d'autres dans cette ville, leurs corps pour une fois à une distance étonnement raisonnable du point de vue de Hibari.

« Tu es une personne terriblement amusante. », Mukuro laissa passer un instant de silence. « C'est vrai, c'était si bien caché que j'ai faillis passer à côté. Mais Dino n'est pas aussi discret que toi pour garder ses affaires secrètes. Et ses dossiers en sécurité. J'ai facilement réussi à retrouver des traces des papiers qu'il t'avait fait passer. Et les informations sur la famille qu'on est allé visiter ensemble. »

« Pas Dino. », le coupa Hibari. « Squalo. », rajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

Mukuro le regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se mettre à rire. Quand il parvint à retrouver son calme, son regard s'était considérablement durci. Malgré ça, sa voix conservait un ton moqueur. « C'est pour ça qu'il y a eu une fête pour célébrer mon retour ? Tu avais aussi prévu que les Varia seraient invités ? C'est pour ça que tu étais allé chez Dino ? Vous avez dû vous frôler avec Squalo pour qu'il dépose les plans et dossiers du personnel ennemi sans que tu ne le rencontres. Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles avec les Varia ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était juste pour m'éviter. »

« Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de te voir. », répondit Hibari.

Les sourcils froncés, Mukuro ouvrit la bouche et la referma tout aussi rapidement. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « La famille Muerdere n'est qu'une étape. Tu avais déjà prévu de t'en occuper avant mon arrivée. »

« Ils n'ont jamais été nos alliés. », dit Hibari. Il ne savait pas s'il regrettait d'avoir orienté Mukuro sur les Varia. Quelque part, il appréciait d'avoir trompé le grand illusionniste qui se positionnait toujours en observateur, témoin éloigné, au courant de tout. Mais s'il décidait de lui en vouloir... le sourire moqueur qui avait quitté les lèvres du gardien de la Brume vint sur les siennes. S'il lui en voulait, il deviendrait inutile. Et il le tuerait.

« Tu savais que je le tuerai. Tu savais que je serai sur cette mission. Tu avais juste à me faire sortir de prison. » Hibari roula des yeux face aux poses dramatiques que marquait son interlocuteur. « Pourquoi des fiançailles ? J'imagine que cette idée revient à Reborn, je t'imagine mal me désirer à ce point. Je me demande comment il a pu t'en convaincre. »

« J'aurai préféré faire sauter la prison. », rétorqua Hibari.

Ignorant la remarque, Mukuro poursuivait sur sa lancée. « Il aurait été préférable de me faire simplement sortir, sans chercher à me faire retourner dans la famille Vongola. C'est ce que tu aurais préféré, non ? Si tu m'avais libéré, j'aurai pu réaliser ton vœu et, dans ma divine bonté, commencer par tuer Muecco Muerdere. Mais ça n'allait pas avec les plans de Reborn. Et il t'a doublé. A partir de là, les choses ne sont plus allées comme tu le désirais. Enfin, l'homme est mort sans que tu ais eu à expliquer au Dixième Vongola pourquoi il était préférable de l'exécuter. », son fiancé afficha une moue dédaigneuse en entendant ses mots, imaginant certainement déjà les conversations interminables qu'il aurait eu avec l'autre japonais à ce propos. « Et moi je suis sorti de prison. On devrait tous être heureux. J'espère que tu es aussi écœuré que moi. Je pensais juste te faciliter un peu la tâche, te rendre un service d'ami, et tu as préféré m'arnaquer. Tu aurais pu être plus franc. Si j'étais à moitié aussi fier que toi, je te tuerai. »

« Le temps que tu en sois capable, j'aurai démantelé le réseau. »

Mukuro rit de bon cœur. Même s'il pouvait toujours se défendre et restait un combattant honorable, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir survivre à la haine que lui manifesterait le gardien Vongola en combat. Il s'épuiserait bien avant. Ou alors, il faudrait qu'il arrête d'alimenter Chrome. « La blessure que tu as prise était voulue ? », demanda-t-il, chassant les idées l'envahissant.

« Dégât collatéral. »

« Étrangement, j'ai du mal à te croire maintenant. Alors, quel est le rôle de cet illusionniste dans cette affaire ? »

« Il faisait le lien entre la famille principale et cette sous-branche. »

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me raconter qui est cette famille principale, comment tu l'as découvert, à quel point la situation est critique, rien de tout ça ? Tu me diras au moins pourquoi tu t'y intéresses autant ? »

« Ils ont cherché à faire rentrer de la drogue à Namimori. », répondit Hibari avant de lui tendre le bout du cornet, vidé de sa glace.

« Elle n'était pas bonne ? », demanda Mukuro, interloqué.

« Si. Mais tu arrêtes de parler quand tu manges. »

« Une petite dernière pour la route ? Est-ce que tu es énervé contre Reborn ? »

Le sourire carnassier qu'il aperçu était une réponse suffisante pour que l'illusionniste se taise et savoure. Mais ç'aurait été rentrer dans le jeu du gardien. Et il adorait l'énerver.

* * *

« Bonjour Hibari. »

« Kusakabe. », répondit le sus-nommé en ignorant les sons qu'il entendait en provenance de son téléphone, tel que « C'est le Boss! » « Chut, écoutez! ». Il retint un sourire satisfait en entendant son troupeau. Il détestait les rassemblements. Mais peut-être pas celui-là.

« Tu te souviens de ce fabuleux Laptop que tu possédais il y a quelques années déjà ? Et bien il semblerait qu'on l'ait retrouvé. C'est sûrement lui, il a toujours sa webcam extérieur et son clavier décoré de stickers. »

« Pitoyable. »

« Je me renseigne pour voir s'il est toujours compatible avec notre unité centrale. Je crois me souvenir que lors de l'année du taureau, ses capacités étaient optimales. »

« L'année du taureau. »

« On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer ce qu'on dirait, on sait bien que c'est le seul moment où on peut t'appeler sans déranger et les informations viennent d'arriver. On a dû débrancher le net, la connexion a été reliée à un point inconnu. Sûrement un gamin inconscient qui s'est perdu sur la toile. On va quand même creuser, voir si ça n'est pas relié au Me 110 dont vous avez parlé à votre retour. Oh, tu devrais avoir reçu un courrier avec des coordonnées. Il vaudrait mieux s'y rendre maintenant avant que la cible ne soit repérée. Je peux envoyer une unité extérieure, tu trouveras une proposition de membres dans le dossier. »

« J'irai. »

Un bruit d'interférence indiquant un changement d'interlocuteur se fit entendre. « Nous ne nous excuserons pas car seuls les faibles le font mais nous sommes prêts à recevoir notre punition! », s'écria fiévreusement l'homme emporté. Lui faisant écho, les voix s'élevèrent, chantant la gloire de Namimori dans le micro.

Il souriait définitivement. Il parla quand la chorale improvisée s'interrompit. « Travaux d'intérêt général. Occupez-vous de ramasser les ordures derrière la mairie et allez balayer la cour du temple. »

« Oui chef! », s'écrièrent en chœur les voix si familières des membres du comité de discipline. Ou de la Fondation comme on les appelait plus souvent aujourd'hui.

* * *

« Hey Hibari! », s'écria Yamamoto en voyant le gardien, le rejoignant en agitant furieusement la main. « Ça te dit qu'on se fasse une petite partie ensemble ? », demanda-t-il, tout sourire, tendant le papier d'ordre de mission au sus-nommé.

« Non. », fut la réponse immédiate.

« Allez! Je t'en devrai une! », poursuivit le gardien de la Pluie, prenant une attitude faussement suppliante.

L'air soudainement intéressé, Hibari répliqua affirmatif, « Tout ce que je voudrai. », en saisissant le papier et le parcourant rapidement des yeux.

« Oui maître! Je peux même porter un collier de chien et aboyer! », dit Yamamoto avant de rire de sa propre blague. Son rire cessa bien vite en voyant l'air songeur qu'affichait son aîné. Dieu seul savait ce que Hibari lui ferait subir sous cette forme. Il s'imaginait déjà dressé à mort au bout de quelques heures seulement...

« Partons tout de suite. »

« Tout de suite ? », s'interrogea Yamamoto en réceptionnant la feuille qui lui avait été négligemment jetée au visage. « Mais on peut encore avoir trois jours! »

« On fait un détour avant. »

« Long comment ? »

Un soupir las, « Trois jours. »

Le regard sérieux, sa voix bien plus grave, Yamamoto reprit sur un ton franchement ironique, « Bien sûr je ne dis rien à personne ? »

« Tu veux apprendre à donner la patte contre un morceau de sucre ? »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Voilà le chapitre suivant. Oui, je redeviendrai presque régulière! Profitez. Le chapitre 16 est en envoyé en correction, avec de la chance il sera là dimanche prochain.

Merci beaucoup aux revieweuses anonymes, koko-chan (même si tu oublies de reviewer, j'espère que tu apprécies malgré tout la fic et que tu repasseras par ici) et Koko-chan (J'avoue avoir eu la discression d'un rhinocéros en train de charger dans un magasin de porcelaines pour l'extrait mais bravo pour avoir deviné. En espérant que la scène complète te plaira). Merci aux lecteurs anonymes (je vous vois, ne cherchez pas à vous cacher)!

Et au prochain chapitre! Où vous retrouverez,

Des cadeaux! « C'est un anneau symbolisant notre immarcescible amour ? »

Des conversations de mafieux sur des choses de mafieux dans des endroits mafieux! « Gokudera a la mallette. »

La Lettre! "Bisous, Ta maman"

Yamamoto! « Crétin. »

Et enfin, un strip-tease (ou presque ?)! "Hibari fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, le rejetant au loin d'un coup de pied."

Traduction de Kusakabe: Le laptop fait référence à Irie (la webcam étant une image de ses lunettes, tout comme les stickers rattaché à ses t-shirts imprimés). L'année du taureau est bien évidemment Lambo, pour qui Irie éprouve une sorte d'affection depuis leur première rencontre. Les Me 110 (pour Messerschmitt Bf 110) sont équipés de spanner (détecteurs de cibles) et là ce n'est pas moi qui le dit mais google. Dans le chapitre précédent, l'école est Namimori, les premières années les Vongola et le jeune redoublant Mukuro.


	17. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas. Par ailleurs, la chanson nommée dans ce texte ne m'appartient pas mais est à des gens très bien. J'imagine. Supposons.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Merci également à ma bêta-lectrice de compet', la grande Tyu-chan. Sans toi, cette histoire ne serait pas allée plus loin que dans ma tête et se serait contentée de "fiançailles: coucher: mariage: éventuellement s'aimer". Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, pour me faire écrire encore et encore et y trouver toujours plus de plaisir, et pour aimer également Dexter!

**Chapitre 16**

Hibari soupira de soulagement en descendant de l'avion, précédé par Yamamoto. Il ne détestait par particulièrement les transports aériens quand il les utilisait pour aller de l'école au temple de Namimori, ou autres déplacements importants. Mais dès qu'il les partageait avec un Vongola, il se mettait à ressentir l'insidieux désir de tester la décompression de la soute à bagages, avec l'un d'eux attaché aux caisses transportées. Ou même, un bon coup bien placé qui mettrait rapidement fin à leurs jours. Cependant, même la douce voix du baseballeur — qu'il avait eu raison de dire au professeur de musique de le dispenser de la chorale — chantant en boucle « Only you » ne l'avait pas fait céder à ses désirs primaires. Il préférait le laisser s'améliorer encore. Leur affrontement n'en serait que plus agréable. Suivant le gardien de la Pluie qui fredonnait toujours son indémodable chanson, il se laissa aller à rêver à ce jour où ses tonfas croiseraient les lames du sabreur Vongola. Avant de les faire voler en milles morceaux et traverser son corps de part en part.

Le son que fit la porte en s'ouvrant le sorti de ses fantasmes. Hibari fronça les sourcils au sentiment de déjà-vu qu'il éprouva en voyant la silhouette, bien trop familière, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il aurait effectivement pu fermer la porte, une fois de plus, reprendre l'avion et partir se promener. Mais il ne doutait pas que quand il se poserait, l'illusionniste serait là, avec son impertinent sourire collé au visage, sa ridicule coupe de cheveux, son air désinvolte, son expression malsaine et sa tenue décalée. Il détestait les effets de masse que provoquait la mode. Plus encore quand il devait la supporter sur chaque stupide être humain qui osait croiser son chemin. C'était une des choses qui lui avait fait aimer l'école, le port de l'uniforme, la règlementation implacable. Et les sanctions qu'elle entraînait en cas de violation de la loi.

Les fusillant du regard sans prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient, sûrement de banales salutations, Hibari afficha un air boudeur, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Yamamoto se décala, lui indiquant qu'il l'attendrait plus loin pour rejoindre Tsuna.

« Bon retour! », commença Mukuro quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux étaient volontairement froids, démentissant le semblant d'intérêt qu'il lui manifestait par les mots. « J'ai appris que la mission s'était bien passée, tout comme votre petite escapade. Ah, que n'aurai-je donné pour pouvoir t'accompagner au lieu de te laisser seul avec le fort Yamamoto. Rentrer sans une égratignure, c'est un exploit! J'espère que tu n'es pas séduit ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Oya, tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat. Ça fait presque une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

« Et ? »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tiens, une lettre du Japon. Elle est arrivée hier. Alors, tu m'as rapporté un petit souvenir de ton voyage ? »

Hibari lui jeta négligemment l'objet pour lequel Yamamoto avait risqué un bras. Sans une égratignure, c'était vite dit. Il ne le démentirait pas, ça ne concernait personne d'autre qu'eux deux. Mais il attendait avec impatience de rentrer chez lui et se coucher. Dans son lit. Sa poigne se resserra sur le courrier.

Mukuro contemplait l'objet, intrigué. « Oya. Surprenant. », commenta-t-il, sans chercher à masquer sa dépréciation.

« Ça n'est pas lui. », reprit dédaigneusement Hibari, s'accrochant un peu plus fort au papier qui se froissait sous sa main.

« Je suis plutôt rassuré. C'est un anneau symbolisant notre immarcescible amour ? », demanda l'illusionniste en admirant à la lumière du soleil les os, sûrement des restes humains, qui constituaient la bague.

« Plus ou moins. », au rire de Mukuro, il ajouta, « C'est une fausse. Elle tiendra tant que tu maintiens un niveau raisonnable de colère. »

Mukuro laissa le gardien partir, restant lui sur place et admirant toujours la bague.

« De colère hein ? Kufufu... il faudra peut-être lui expliquer un jour. »

* * *

Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Tsuna. Yamamoto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard traîner sur Hibari. Le gardien semblait être de très bonne humeur. Et il avait appris, après toutes les années passées dans les mêmes écoles que lui, à se méfier de ses manifestations de joie. Il était encore plus souriant que quand il avait battu Dino pour la première fois, si on pouvait appeler sourire la vague tendance qu'avaient ses lèvres à s'incurver vers le haut. L'ancien préfet de Namimori portait cette expression sur son visage depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint au bas des escaliers menant au toit, un petit moment après que la porte se soit ouverte sur lui, abandonnant Mukuro derrière lui. Un instant Yamamoto avait envisagé qu'Hibari soit heureux d'être revenu en Italie. Il était rapidement redescendu sur Terre, ne trouvant pas une seule raison justifiant sa pensée. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour imaginer les deux hommes heureux de s'être retrouvés au point d'en sourire. Et il préférait la sincérité au mensonge, prêt à affronter la dureté de la réalité plutôt que de se satisfaire des façades qu'on lui présentait.

C'est entre l'étage réservé aux expérimentations de Giannini et celui des enfants que le gardien de la Pluie comprit. Il retint le rire qu'il avait au bord des lèvres, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit responsable de la colère d'Hibari. Il saisit l'épaule de son compagnon et lui tendit un petit paquet cadeau qu'il traînait sur lui depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans un bazar au Mexique, voyage à tout autre point de vue infructueux.

« C'est pour mon père. », dit-il avant de s'éloigner, agitant sa main en guise de salut.

Hibari le laissa partir en lui jetant un regard méprisant et reprit sa route. Yamamoto gagna tout d'abord l'infirmerie et dévalisa les armoires, ses blessures renforcées par leur retour en avion. Assis sur le lit, il pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant un air intrigué, se demandant si Tsuna lui en voudrait de le laisser seul avec le gardien du Nuage. Au final, ils avaient bien mérité autant l'un que l'autre cette confrontation. Hibari n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici avec eux en Italie. Il leur avait pourtant bien fait comprendre dès le départ qu'il ne les rejoignait pas mais prendrait part aux affrontements pour le plaisir de combattre. Tsuna aurait dû lui dire de repartir depuis un bon moment. Et même s'il comprenait la liberté dont avait besoin leur aîné, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le jalouser. L'air rêveur, il mima une frappe, revivant cet instant où il n'entendait rien d'autre que le son de la balle fendant l'air dans sa directionet le bruit de la batte beaucoup plus fort qui la frappait, avant que les douleurs ne se réveillent sous la brutalité du mouvement. Il se mit à rire et soupira, nostalgique, « Ah, le Japon... »

* * *

« Félicitations pour la mission. », déclara Gokudera en réceptionnant la mallette que lui jeta négligemment Hibari. « Le crétin n'est pas là ? »

« Sois plus spécifique. », répondit le japonais. Il observa l'effet qu'avait sa phrase, vaguement déçu en voyant le contrôle dont faisait preuve le punk. Il devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour l'imbécile suicidaire. Ou alors son instinct de survie s'était enfin réveillé et lui disait de se soumettre.

« Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais comment il peut t'appréci-Hé! Ne rentre pas comme ça! », s'écria Gokudera en contemplant la porte se refermer sur le gardien.

* * *

« Bonjour Hibari, j'ai appris que la mission s'était bien passée. Yamamoto n'est pas avec toi ? Enfin, c'est une question rhétorique... ne me jette pas ce regard, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas là. »

La conversation avait à peine commencée que déjà Tsuna s'enfonçait dans son siège, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir disparaître dans l'important rembourrage en cuir.

« Gokudera a la mallette. », dit Hibari, déjà prêt à quitter les lieux.

« Hibari! », s'écria Tsuna avec tout le désespoir du monde dans la voix. Il se sentit soulagé en voyant le gardien se rasseoir. Il devait vraiment sembler dépressif. « Comment as-tu trouvé Yamamoto ? Et j'aimerai que tu répondes sincèrement. »

« Crétin. »

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je peux le laisser continuer comme ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais je ne peux pas seulement me fier à ce genre de choses. Je dois savoir s'il risque de craquer ou pas. Et tu es le seul gardien avec qui il part en mission. »

« Tu connais le tarif pour les informations, vois ça avec Kusakabe. »

« Hibari! Je suis sérieux! »

« Tu crois que je blague ? »

Tsuna sortit son chéquier, heureux que Gokudera ne soit pour une fois pas là pour argumenter, jusqu'à finalement céder face à la froideur du gardien du Nuage. Il tendit le chèque signé sans sourciller, essayant de ne pas penser à la somme exorbitante inscrite dessus, juste la moitié de ce qu'il lui devait.

« Avec une avance tu me donnes toujours le résumé ? »

Hibari saisit rapidement le chèque qui lui était tendu, le faisant disparaître dans ses vêtements en un clin d'œil. « Il est faible. Il a besoin de rentrer chez son père un moment. Il ne craquera pas. »

Tsuna soupira de soulagement en entendant ces mots. Il s'était effectivement beaucoup reposé sur Yamamoto. Le gardien s'adaptait très facilement et faisait rentrer le métier avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait toujours semblé plus que heureux de lui rendre service. Assez pour qu'il oublie de surveiller sa quantité de travail. C'était surprenant de voir comme le gardien du Nuage pouvait lui apporter de l'aide dans ce domaine. Lui qui avait toujours dominé les groupes, qu'il ne détestait pas moins, semblait savoir instinctivement quand relâcher la pression ou quand au contraire il valait mieux la renforcer. Si Yamamoto était un tueur né, lui était plutôt un leader.

« Hibari, tu regrettes d'avoir rejoint les Vongola ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas rejoint. »

« Je sais bien que ça n'est pas ce que tu préfères, le groupe, toute l'organisation, mais j'espère quand même que... tu t'amuses ? »

Hibari se demandait, intrigué, ce qui avait manquédans le dressage du garçon. Il l'avait pourtant frappé, comme les autres. Il lui avait fait appliquer les règles à la lettre. Il ne s'était jamais montré « sympathique » ou autres niaiseries. Alors pourquoi devait-il malgré tout se farcir les grands discours du Vongola ? Il n'avait pas assez de serviteurs pour ça ? Il fallait qu'il lui inflige cette plaie ?

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'espère vraiment que tu t'amuses dans les limites du raisonnable. Je ne doute pas que tu suives les lois! Mais parfois ta façon de l'appliquer est... ce n'est pas une critique! Enfin, ce que je veux dire est que, je crois, Reborn a tenu sa promesse. J'espère juste que tu ne le regrettes pas. »

« Imbécile. Ton groupe d'incompétents est la source de tous les problèmes qui se produisent à Namimori. Je ne fais que m'assurer que maintenant vous en restez loin. »

* * *

"Bonjour mon petit Tsuna,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu dois savoir que ta maman pense fort à toi tous les jours! J'allume de l'encens pour toi sous cette très belle photo que Reborn m'a envoyé. Ah, les étrangers ont vraiment des mœurs différentes des nôtres pour qu'on se promène en caleçon dans la rue. Et tu as un visage si féroce, tu as vraiment grandi. Je me souviens encore quand tu étais mon petit bébé Tsuna et que tu rentrais à la maison en pleurant parce qu'on t'avait piqué ton goûté, tu étais tellement mignon!

Tu t'intègres bien ? Fais attention à ta santé et mange équilibré, sinon je devrais venir jusqu'en Italie pour te préparer des repas. Et tu sais que ta maman est beaucoup plus heureuse en restant dans sa maison. N'oublies pas que tu peux rentrer quand tu veux mon poussin, si tu as un chagrin d'amour par exemple! Je te cuisinerais ton plat préféré. J'espère que je saurai toujours aussi bien le faire, comme ton papa n'est pas revenu depuis un petit moment et que je suis toute seule à la maison, je cuisine un peu moins. Heureusement, Kyoko et Haru viennent souvent à la maison comme elles font leurs études à côté. Si tu les voyais, ce sont de magnifiques jeunes filles maintenant! Tu ne serais pas un petit peu amoureux de l'une d'entre elles mon petit garçon ? Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ta maman.

Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça et je sais qu'il est important que tu travailles bien pour que ton papi se repose mais tu me manques beaucoup. Ça n'est pas très facile pour une femme toute seule d'être à la maison. Tu sais, le danger est partout! Alors maintenant, comme je n'ai plus mon petit garçon qui va aider sa maman à faire des courses, je prends toujours une brique dans mon sac pour me défendre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Et puis, un des petits copains de tes amis vient souvent m'accompagner quand je sors de la maison donc je suis moins inquiète.

Tu diras à Lambo que j'attendrai son retour et qu'il faut qu'il fasse attention avec les sucreries! C'est très mauvais pour les dents et il ne s'en méfit jamais assez.

Je te laisse retourner travailler. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et n'attrape pas froid!

Bisous,

Ta maman

PS: Je t'envoie des caleçons. Comme c'est la mode en Italie et qu'il y avait des réductions dessus, je me suis dis que tu pourrais en avoir besoin."

* * *

Tsuna sortit précipitamment de son bureau. Son regard fut attiré par le jeune homme qui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Il se sentait ridicule à s'emporter comme ça. Il s'assit en face de lui, les rôles soudainement inversés. Il n'aurait définitivement jamais totalement le dessus sur Hibari.

« Qui accompagne ma mère ? »

« Un crétin. Il frappe bien. »

« C'est si sérieux que tu ne me dis pas comment il s'appelle ? »

« Il ne te doit rien, il me suit. »

Tsuna ne s'était jamais immiscé dans les affaires de Hibari. C'était un domaine dont il ne connaissait ni l'étendue ni les capacités. Il savait simplement qu'en cas de problème, ils lui apportaient de l'aide. Contre une grosse rémunération mais le soutien était réel. Ils n'avaient encore jamais apporté des informations à leurs ennemis, et pourtant les enchères montaient haut.

« Si c'est aussi grave que ça, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Et Kyoko et Haru ? Tu as prévenu Hana ? Et le père de Yamamoto ? »

« Ça serait ennuyeux si la délinquance augmentait à Namimori. »

En l'entendant, Tsuna comprit qu'il frôlait dangereusement les limites de Hibari et que s'il continuait son interrogatoire, il risquait de se retrouver incapable de parler correctement pendant une longue durée. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire en Italie. « Je peux essayer de te trouver un pilote mais ça me prendra un peu de temps. Comme sa mâchoire a subtilement été démise pendant votre retour, celui-ci ne pourra pas reprendre du service avant un petit moment. » Tsuna recula brusquement, évitant le pernicieux coup de tonfa. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'exclama-t-il, pas même énervé, juste terrifié. Les habitudes avaient vraiment la vie dure.

« Je te remets les idées en place. », répondit Hibari avant de rengainer. « Je pars dans cinq jours. »

* * *

Hibari sauta par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, pénétrant l'infirmerie où se trouvait encore Yamamoto.

« Yoh Hibari! C'est gentil de me rendre visite. Ça s'est bien passé avec Tsuna ? »

Le gardien du Nuage s'adossa au mur à côté du lit où se trouvait le sabreur. Il le regardait du coin de l'œil, cherchant à évaluer les dégâts.

« Deux côtes cassées et aucun organe de perforé! Je m'améliore. Et j'ai tenu mon pari, donc on pourra à nouveau partir ensemble sur une mission. »

« Je n'ai jamais accepté. »

« Oh allez, sois sympa. On s'amuse bien à chaque fois. »

« On ne s'amuse pas. »

« Et qui avait un énorme sourire quand les gardes se sont dirigés vers sa porte après qu'on ait déclenché l'alarme ? Bon d'accord, je n'ai rien dit! Ne frappe pas un malade. »

« Imbécile. Tu es trop faible pour le moment. »

« Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression de m'améliorer pourtant. Je ne suis toujours pas aussi fort que toi Hibari, mais je ne suis pas une gêne, non ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Oh! Un compliment de Hibari! Ah non, ne me frappe pas! »

* * *

« Ciaossu Hibari! »

« Bébé. », répondit poliment le sus-nommé.

« Alors que penses-tu des progrès de mon élève ? »

« C'est un crétin. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti avec lui ? Hibari, je parle au combattant. »

« C'est un crétin qui aurait besoin de réfléchir. », répliqua le jeune homme en repensant à son inconscience proche de la tentative de suicide. « Tu l'as un peu trop bien éduqué, j'espère qu'il ne craquera pas. »

« J'ai toujours su que vous vous entendiez bien. »

« Ne te trompe pas. Ça serait dommage de le tuer maintenant. »

* * *

Le gardien du Nuage contemplait son placard. Il restait bien son ancien uniforme scolaire, qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui où qu'il aille. Il pouvait apercevoir ses chemises et pantalons, tenues officielles et conventionnelles qu'il utilisait chaque jour. Mais il avait beau vérifier les vêtements noirs, aucun ne correspondait à ses vêtements de nuit. Ses gestes ne s'accompagnaient d'aucune panique, il n'allait pas concéder cette autre victoire à l'illusionniste. Celui-ci, il le sentait, l'observait avec attention. La réplique sarcastique au bout des lèvres, prêt à contrer toute réaction physique agressive. Il poursuivit ses fouilles, guettant l'un des quelques t-shirt que Kusakabe plaçait toujours dans ses bagages, à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Bien évidemment, ils avaient tous été évincés. En dernier recours, il regarda s'il ne restait pas l'un de ses yukatas.

Se retournant, il vit le gardien de la Brume qui le regardait, goguenard.

« Quel dommage! Je voulais te faire une surprise en faisant nettoyer tes vêtements pour quand tu reviendrais. Tu veux peut-être que je te prête des vêtements ? J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas dormir en chemise, avec le bruit de froissement constant et les marques au réveil, c'est extrêmement désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il aurait pu quitter la chambre. Il avait décidé de ne plus céder de terrain et reprendre son territoire. Il aurait pu le frapper et perdre l'occasion de disputer un véritable match contre l'homme qu'il souhaiter le plus tuer, Reborn venant en seconde position, très proche. Il aurait également pu lui faire avaler son stupide caleçon noir avec des ananas imprimés qu'il lui agitait sous le nez, le sous-vêtement beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il ne rentrerait plus dans son jeu. Il était hors de question qu'il se ridiculise encore. Il allait établir des règles entre eux deux, s'y fixer, et mordre à mort son opposant s'il osait les transgresser.

Dénouant sa cravate, Hibari retirait à l'aide de ses pieds ses chaussettes. Ses orteils s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette mais il ne prit pas le temps de savourer la sensation. Abandonnant ses vêtements au sol, il continua en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Tu veux bien reprendre en musique ? », commenta, moqueur, Mukuro.

Hibari fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, le rejetant au loin d'un coup de pied. Il s'approcha de Mukuro, assis sur le bord du lit, ses yeux lorgnant sans gêne le corps de son fiancé. Il attendit que l'illusionniste croise à nouveau son regard et se pencha sur lui, ses armes mises en évidence entre eux. « Je dors ici. », déclara-t-il, impitoyablement. La personne qu'on avait voulu qu'il devienne ne suffisait pas contre le gardien de la Brume. Alors il abandonnerait ce rôle. Il n'avait jamais aimé coller aux lois autres que les siennes.

« Dans cette tenue ? C'est risqué tu sais. », répondit l'autre en se relevant.

« Si tu me touches, je te mords à mort. »

« Tu penses que je suis un lâche ? », demanda Mukuro en diminuant la distance qui les séparait, leurs corps se frôlant en continu. « Je jouais à ce jeu longtemps avant que tu ne tiennes debout. J'ai inventé la plupart des règles et toi tu n'en connais aucune. Tu veux vraiment lancer la partie ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Hibari dit en repoussant d'une claque la main qui s'approchait de lui, « Tu es un imbécile. » Un sourire incisif aux lèvres, il croisa les bras sur son torse. « C'est un combat. Je ne perdrai pas. »

« Kufufu. Tellement amusant. Je commencerais presque à vraiment te vouloir, sous moi, dominé. Deux mois devraient suffire pour en arriver là. »

« Je prends le côté gauche. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: C'est l'heure du Duel! Enfin, ils vont agir. Tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre. Oui, cette fanfiction se rallonge, je le sais. Mais j'y arriverai! Je vois la lumière (le 6918) au bout du tunnel! Pour ceux qui se demandent, le pilote a chanté en duo avec Yamamoto dans l'avion. Hors le pilote ne présente aucun intérêt en tant que combattant. Pauvre pilote. Je lui ouvrirai une cellule dans un asile psychiatrique avec le gardien de prison de Mukuro.

Merci à Keiko-chan pour sa review. La suite est ici, une semaine plus tard grâce à ma superbe bêta-lectrice! Une minute de silence pour l'honorer.

Merci à Koko-chan, avec la suite aujourd'hui. Si je termine rapidement mon chapitre suivant, je pourrai peut-être continuer à publier toutes les semaines. En tout cas, tes messages m'encouragent à poursuivre. Et je vais essayer de compliquer un peu plus les choses pour la bande-annonce!

Merci Nora-Elsa et bon retour! J'espère que ta visite se prolongera, elle m'est extrêmement plaisante! Oui, mon Hibari a des tendances dominatrices qui se réveillent quand on remet en cause son autorité. Kufufu, pauvre Mukuro.

Et voici maintenant, pour votre plus grande joie, la Bande-Annonce!

Avec de romantiques réveils! « Dégage »

Des violences domestiques! "Mukuro coupa court à ses pensées en jaillissant hors du lit, évitant une attaque pernicieuse."

Des messages codés! « Le Me110 fait toujours des siennes. »

Des approches physiques! "Hibari ouvrit complaisamment la bouche sous les lèvres de Mukuro"

Et enfin, et surtout, du Sexe (ou presque! On approche du but! Go go go Mukuro!)! "Hibari le poussa à s'allonger sur le canapé."


	18. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Merci encore une fois à Tyu pour ses corrections et rectifications en tout genre sans lesquelles cette histoire serait illisible. Et pour poursuivre cette longue route avec moi, me pousser dans le dos quand il le faut et toutes ces divines discussions.

**Chapitre 17**

« Dégage », soupira Hibari, pas totalement réveillé.

Mukuro posa un baiser un peu plus prononcé que le premier dans son cou, ses mains venant frotter ses bras. « Dans un instant. », répondit-il sans manifester la moindre intention de se déplacer. Hibari émettait beaucoup de chaleur en dormant et sa seule présence avait suffit à réchauffer la pièce. Le lit était devenu un agréable cocon de chaleur. Il s'était réveillé à moitié sur l'autre garçon dont l'odeur emplissait l'air. La sensation était très plaisante. La veille, Hibari s'était rapidement endormi et, complètement épuisé, avait à peine grogné quand il s'était approché de lui pour l'ennuyer. Mukuro s'était réinstallé de son côté mais avait dû migrer vers la source de chaleur dans son sommeil. L'illusionniste coupa court à ses pensées en jaillissant hors du lit, évitant ainsi une attaque pernicieuse.

« Ça fait plus d'un instant. »

* * *

Le manoir était devenu bien silencieux depuis le départ des Varia. Ils avaient quitté les lieux aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient venus, le temps d'un rugissement de moteur. Hibari venait de réaliser leur disparition. C'était la première fois depuis leur arrivée qu'il parvenait à gagner le toit et à s'y endormir, sans être dérangé par quoi que ce soit, les explosions diverses et variées du département des sciences ne parvenant plus à le réveiller depuis bien longtemps.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant un poids s'appuyer sur lui mais ne se dégagea pas, profitant de la montée de chaleur provoquée par le contact. Dans son cou, un soupir de bien-être vint caresser sa peau.

« T'es lourd. »

« Fais-moi bouger. », répondit l'illusionniste enserrant son torse de ses bras.

« Aucun intérêt. Pour le moment. »

« Tu dors vraiment beaucoup. Une raison particulière ? »

« Ne plus te voir. »

« Oya, j'étais pourtant certain de peupler tous tes rêves. »

« Toi non. Ton cadavre, oui. »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu me vois tel que je suis ? Ô mon adoré, tu es bien le seul à y parvenir. J'avais entendu que tu voyais à travers les illusions, je ne savais pas à quel point. On pourrait croire que c'est une obsession. »

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que l'hymne de Namimori retentisse.

« Tu ne décroches pas ? »

« Ça n'est pas important. »

« Hum. Tu es trop bien avec moi pour bouger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es trop lourd pour que je puisse bouger. »

Mukuro fouilla dans la poche intérieure de la veste de Hibari et en sortit son téléphone portable. « C'est Tsuna. » Il jeta un regard au propriétaire du téléphone et ouvrit le clapet. « Allo ? Hum, il est là oui, tout près. Non, je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de te parler. Il est... occupé. Kufufu! Hum, je lui dirai quand il aura les mains libres. Hum. Bye. » Il raccrocha et replaça l'objet. « On pourra bientôt s'affronter. J'espère que tu ne te retiendras pas. »

Mukuro devait bien s'avouer qu'il attendait aussi avec impatience ce jour. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux sortirait vainqueur du match. Il espérait le battre dans un éclat de rire, le regarder encore une fois de haut et admirer le corps qui ne pliait pas devant lui malgré les os brisés. Alors Hibari deviendrait peut-être moins fascinant.

« Je te tuerai. »

« Moi le premier. », répondit Mukuro en posant ses lèvres sur celles du gardien du Nuage.

* * *

Mukuro retira précipitamment sa main qui venait caresser le flanc de son fiancé, évitant ainsi les griffes d'un tonfa.

« Nous n'allons pas pouvoir avancer si tu t'obstines à vouloir me tuer. », dit-il en déposant malgré tout un baiser sur sa nuque, sous les cheveux épars.

« Ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt pour toi si je ne le faisais pas. », répliqua Hibari, sa main venant le chasser comme il l'aurait fait pour un moustique l'agaçant.

« On s'ennuierait plus souvent mais je ne doute pas que la compensation soit agréable. Fais des efforts aussi. »

Illustrant ses propos, Mukuro parcourut du bout des doigts le dos d'Hibari. La caresse masquait le contact des lèvres sur la peau du gardien du Nuage qui suçotaient jusqu'à la marquer.

« Tu veux qu'on prenne un conseiller conjugal peut-être ? », répondit le japonais en achevant sa réplique par un coup de coude que l'illusionniste ne parvint pas à éviter.

Se tenant le ventre, il poursuivit après avoir retrouvé son souffle. « Et te faire interner pour coups et blessures ? Je préfère t'avoir à portée de main. Et te tenir par mes propres moyens. »

« Pervers. »

« Sadique. Dors bien. »

* * *

Ryohei se positionna, les pieds bien plantés dans le sol, face à la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Il arma son poing et décocha un puissant coup dans la planche qui,ainsi détachée, restait en équilibre, maintenue en place par les meubles situés derrière elle.

« Hey, Hibari! Tu es là ? », s'exclama le gardien du Soleil en enjambant le buffet, faisant basculer l'armoire se trouvant derrière le meuble.

Le gardien du Nuage apparut, sortant de sa chambre, un air ennuyé clairement affiché sur son visage.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il de son ton imperturbable.

« Oh, je venais voir Mukuro. On m'a dit qu'il vivait ici. Tu vas bien ? »

Ryohei bondit hors de l'appartement, regardant la chaise qui lui avait été jetée dessus retomber en milles morceaux sur le sol du couloir. Un claquement l'informa que l'autre gardien venait de replacer la porte. Il repartit, décidant qu'il repasserait plus tard.

* * *

Hibari regagna sa chambre après avoir pesté contre l'imbécilité profonde qui habitait les gardiens du non moins stupide Tsunayoshi. Après avoir passé un coup de fil à Kusakabe pour l'informer que la boxe venait de devenir l'un des sports proscrits à Namimori, il se glissa dans ses draps. Des bras le saisirent à la taille, l'amenant vers le centre du lit. Il grogna et chercha à repousser l'autre garçon, souhaitant lui faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'ils s'affrontent maintenant. L'étreinte se resserra. Les sourcils froncés, il allait discuter de son impertinence quand des coups frappèrent à la porte de son appartement. D'un coup de pied, il éjecta son fiancé hors du lit. S'enroulant dans l'ensemble de la couverture, il ne prit pas la peine de dévisager le gardien qui, au sol, le regardait, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Et vaguement outragé.

« C'est pour toi. », dit-il en guise d'explication, retombant sans plus tarder dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla plus tardivement, Hibari prit le temps d'aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas affronté les gardes du manoir. Les quelques blessures qui n'avaient pas fini de guérir ne seraient pas même un handicap suffisant à leur accorder. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur un élément qu'il avait oublié, refoulé même, dans son inconscient.

« Ah! Tu as bien dormi Hibari ? », s'exclama joyeusement Ryohei en levant sa coupe de saké dans sa direction, sa main tanguant dangereusement. A ses côtés, Mukuro avait les larmes aux yeux. Hibari se demanda un instant si c'était à cause de son rire ou l'alcool qui agissait. « Allez, viens t'asseoir avec nous! Je racontais à mon pote Mukuro ce qui est arrivé au dernier professeur de sport qui a voulu te faire pratiquer le saut en hauteur! »

Hibari se pencha, ramassant l'une des bouteilles vides qui traînait sur le sol. Il respira l'odeur qui s'en échappait, fronçant le nez sous les effluves de l'alcool. C'était vraiment du saké.

« Et donc il a demandé à Hibari de venir à côté de la barre pour la mettre à la hauteur de sa taille pour faire sauter les fill- »

Ryohei ne put jamais achever sa phrase, sonné par le coup qu'il se prit dans le ventre. Le garçon était un tank, il s'en remettrait en un rien de temps. Hibari le saisit par le col de sa chemise, le traînant derrière lui dans le couloir. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et fit passer le corps par-dessus bord. Mukuro, qui l'avait suivi,regarda Ryohei tomber dans la piscine. Rapidement, des hommes surgirent du bâtiment et récupérèrent le gardien. Le temps record qu'ils mirent à effectuer la manœuvre démontrait leur préparation face à ce type de situation. Quand il releva la tête, Mukuro vit que Hibari avait disparu.

* * *

Hibari sortit de la douche, soupirant au souvenir de Tsunayoshi venant interrompre son entraînement. Il n'y avait aucune clause spécifiant que les gardiens ne pouvaient pas enfermer la milice dans une salle et lancer un affrontement groupé, il n'allait à l'encontre d'aucune règle en agissant ainsi. Il était même positif que ces incapables relativisent leur puissance et la paye imméritée qu'ils recevaient. Il posa sa main sur le radiateur et fronça les sourcils en ne rencontrant pas les vêtements qu'il y avait disposé. Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la chambre et claqua des doigts pour interpeller l'illusionniste qu'il savait s'y trouver, gardant la main tendue en attendant que le crétin y dépose ce qu'il lui avait subtilisé. Au lieu de rencontrer la masse rassurante du tissu, des doigts vinrent enlacer les siens, l'amenant délicatement hors de la pièce où il se trouvait.

Le gardien de la Brume le guida sur le lit où il le fit s'asseoir et se positionna derrière lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Hibari jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son oreiller, calculant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour saisir le couteau qui s'y trouvait en cas d'agression subite. Les épaules contractées, il laissa le gardien se saisir de la serviette qu'il avait passée autour de son cou pour éviter la sensation désagréable de l'eau gouttant de ses cheveux. Le tissu vint sur sa tête, lui masquant un instant la vue, avant d'être délicatement tiré vers l'arrière. Le visage dégagé de ses mèches, il regarda droit devant lui le miroir. Son regard croisa celui de Mukuro. Ce dernier lui sécha plus vigoureusement les cheveux, laissant comme par inadvertance ses doigts frôler sa peau. Il posa la serviette sur les épaules humides avant de masser délicatement son crâne, appuyant suffisamment pour que les pressions aient un effet. Hibari se laissa aller à se reposer contre le garçon derrière lui, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ses yeux mi-clos ne se détachaient pas de ceux du gardien de la Brume.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne rien ajouter à ma chambre. »

« Kufufu. Ça disparaîtra rapidement. », répondit l'illusionniste en venant mordre sa nuque, léchant les gouttelettes d'eau encore présentes. La serviette glissait le long de ses avants-bras, réchauffant sa peau. Mukuro porta l'une des fines mains du gardien du Nuage à sa bouche, faisant glisser sa langue sur ses doigts, les aspirant, jouant avec eux, en mordillant le bout. Il retint un rire quand Hibari se repositionna, plaçant sa main entre ses jambes et s'accrochant au matelas, masquant son début d'érection.

« Pervers. », déclara sans élever la voix le chef de la Fondation pendant que la serviette parcourait son torse, le caressant plus que l'essuyant.

Finalement, Mukuro se détacha de lui. Il s'assit à genoux devant lui, le drap de bain venant enserrer l'une des cuisses dénudées, remontant juste assez haut pour frôler son aine. Il fit descendre ses mains, séchant le corps avec des mouvements circulaires. Il s'attarda dans l'intérieur de la cuisse, frôla ostensiblement le creux du genou, souleva délicatement le pied du sol pour le poser sur sa propre jambe pliée. Il se prêta au même jeu sur l'autre membre, déposant un baiser sur le dos du pied une fois sa tâche terminée. Il le reposa au sol et se glissa entre les deux jambes, les ayant par avance suffisamment écartées. Se redressant, il fit basculer Hibari sur le lit, un de ses bras glissé dans son dos pour l'enlacer et amortir sa chute. Il l'embrassa doucement, posant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis sa bouche descendit dans son cou, suçant la zone qu'il avait déjà mordillée. La marque rougeâtre qu'il y laissa jurait sur la pâleur de sa peau. Son autre main vint chercher l'une de ses cuisses, la ramenant autour de sa propre taille. Le bas du dos de Hibari ne touchait plus le bord du lit et il en profita pour faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son bassin. Il allait atteindre la jonction de ses deux lobes fessiers quand un pied vint se poser sur son torse, repoussant son corps au loin. Il était debout face à Hibari, allongé et nu sur le lit. Et pourtant, il était loin de le dominer.

Les sourcils froncés, le gardien du Nuage le regardait, impitoyable. « Mes vêtements. »

Mukuro se pencha sur le corps dénudé, admirant la souplesse de la jambe toujours pressée sur son abdomen. « Assassin. », lui souffla-t-il avant de lui ravir ses lèvres. « Tu t'habilles seul ou je m'en occupe pour toi ? »

« Pervers. », répondit Hibari dans un sourire.

« Tu te répètes. », argua Mukuro entre deux baisers. Il se redressa et s'éloigna, s'apprêtant finalement à sortir de la chambre.

« Rokudo Mukuro. », le sus-nommé se retourna, un sourcil haussé. « Le miroir. »

« Psychorigide. »

« Dépravé. »

« Kufufu, c'est déjà mieux. »

* * *

Hibari retint le soupir qui voulait franchir ses lèvres quand une main vint l'enlacer, amenant son flanc contre celui de son fiancé. Ce dernier profita de son absence de réaction pour faire jouer ses doigts sur cette partie qu'il savait sensible. Tirant doucement sur la chemise, il fit glisser sa main sous le vêtement, caressant la peau nue qui frissonna au contact de l'air frais. Se glissant derrière lui, Mukuro poursuivait ses caresses de son autre main sur son torse, à travers le tissu. Il remonta jusqu'à saisir son visage et le fit se tourner vers lui. Hibari ouvrit complaisamment la bouche sous les lèvres de Mukuro. Il haussa un délicat sourcil en entendant l'autre gardien pouffer, le son de son rire facilement confondu avec un gémissement de plaisir.

Derrière eux, Tsunayoshi Sawada et Hayato Gokudera détournaient les yeux, ne parvenant pas à échapper à la vision du couple enlacé qui se réfléchissait sur les parois.

* * *

« Bonjour Hibari! »

« Kusakabe. »

« Je t'ai fait parvenir un petit dossier qui pourrait te servir. Il devrait arriver dans la journée. Il y a eu quelques nouveautés depuis mais rien de trop grave. Le Me110 fait toujours des siennes. Il est vraiment doué. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit un autre corsaire. Mais si c'est le cas, on pourrait toujours faire une petite révision, le recycler. »

« Tu essayes de me dire ce que je dois faire ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non! Je regarde juste où vont te-les intérêts du comité de discipline. »

« Tu n'as rien de plus important à dire ? »

« Tu voulais être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe Hibari. »

« Tellement inutile. Je vais revenir vous corriger. »

« Quand ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Vous êtes sensés être toujours prêts à m'accueillir. A moins que tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Je dois raccrocher, je passe sous un pont! Au revoir Hibari! »

* * *

En entrant dans l'appartement, Hibari ne répondit pas à la salutation de Mukuro. Il se dirigea vers l'illusionniste, installé dans le canapé et lui saisit la nuque. Son compagnon ferma les yeux juste avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en contact. Hibari se laissa tirer sur ses genoux. Sa langue vint redessiner la bouche de son partenaire, amoindrissant la douleur que procurait sa main, griffant son dos. Il laissa échapper un sifflement coléreux quand des mains vinrent se poser sur ses fesses et ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement aux mèches de cheveux du gardien. Un rire lui répondit, qu'il étouffa d'un brusque roulement de bassin. Il força son corps à l'immobilité quand la poigne qu'il ressentait chercha à lui impliquer un rythme, essayant d'obliger ses hanches à leur accorder plus de contact. La tension montait progressivement tandis que ses doigts étiraient le col du t-shirt porté par l'illusionniste, pour dévoiler plus de peau à goûter, plus de peau à mordre. Mukuro lui saisit plus fermement les fesses sous la morsure, ses propres dents venant emprisonner la chair de son épaule à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

« Arrête de faire des marques. », ordonna Hibari, les yeux luisants.

« Fais-moi arrêter. », lui répondit Mukuro, le regard tout aussi brillant.

L'illusionniste leva les bras, facilitant la tâche à Hibari qui lui retirait son vêtement et vint placer ses mains sous la chemise blanche, au niveau de ses omoplates. Il redessina le chemin que parcourait sa colonne, s'arrêtant au bas de son dos qu'il massait de plus en plus impatiemment, ses doigts s'immisçant parfois sous l'élastique de son boxer. Sur lui, le corps de Hibari s'arquait, frissonnait et battait régulièrement leurs hanches les unes contre les autres, insistant juste assez pour que leurs sexes partiellement érigés se rencontrent. Hibari le poussa à l'allonger sur le canapé. Ignorant l'inconfort de leur position, il tira contre lui le torse toujours habillé de son partenaire, éprouvant à son oreille le souffle hiératique du gardien du Nuage. Les baisers et coups de langue tapissaient son torse, descendant jusqu'à son entrejambe gonflée par son érection. Mukuro se sentait comme un adolescent impatient, retenant à peine le mouvement de bassin libérateur qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire. Il laissa Hibari ouvrir la fermeture de son pantalon, dévoilant son sous-vêtement humidifié. Il se léchait les lèvres, mimant inconsciemment la caresse qu'il désirait recevoir. Il souriait toujours malgré le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de la bouche proche de son sexe. Son air moqueur conservé était cependant démenti par les tremblements qui l'animaient. Hibari apprécia de la paume de la main la dureté de la chair et abaissa son sous-vêtement, sans toucher son organe.

« Et maintenant ? », demanda Mukuro, sa main venant caresser les lèvres gonflées de Hibari.

Ce dernier le contemplait, sans déguiser son inspection. Il releva la tête vers l'autre garçon et sourit, ses doigts effleurant le torse où battait rapidement le cœur de l'illusionniste. Il se lécha les lèvres, alors que sa main redescendait, caressant furtivement le corps sous le sien. Il joua un instant avec son nombril, sa main venant fermement tenir sa hanche, l'immobilisant pendant que son visage se penchait sur lui.

Et quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Hibari se leva et ouvrit la porte à Gokudera, Mukuro laissé sur le canapé le reconnaissant à sa voix.

« Voilà ton dossier, juste à 18h18 comme tu le voulais. T'as tellement traumatisé le secrétaire qu'il a flippé et... cette odeur c'est... Oh non, je ne veux rien savoir. Mais putain, fais pas ce genre de choses quand t'attends quelqu'un! N'essaye même pas de refermer cette porte ! Hibari, tu m'écoutes ? Bordel, me faire faire ces corvées à la con, à moi, le bras droit du Dixième du nom... T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Dégage. »

« Rah! Tu m'énerv- »

Mukuro se massait les tempes, respirant calmement, cherchant à inhiber la sensation de l'air frais sur son organe et des choses qu'il avait visualisé Hibari lui faire. Il avait toujours eu une imagination fertile, c'était la première fois que ça lui jouait des tours. Le gardien réapparut à ses côtés, imperturbable.

« Bouge, j'ai du travail. »

Définitivement, Hibari apprenait vite.

* * *

Hibari ouvrit les yeux sous le regard perçant de Mukuro. Quatre nuits avaient passé et il ne s'habituait toujours pas à avoir une personne à ses côtés au réveil. Mais les faits étaient là, il s'endormait malgré tout. Et il était hors de question qu'il s'y fasse ou pire, qu'il se laisse amadouer. Il retournait au Japon.

« Bonjour Hibari Kyoya. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

Hibari s'exécuta, faisant claquer ses dents sur la langue qui cherchait à pénétrer sa bouche.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as rendez-vous quelque part ? Tu ne préfères pas te rendormir ? »

Mukuro laissait peser son poids sur Hibari, une de ses mains maintenant ses poignets au**-**dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa plus profondément.

« Je rentre. »

Sans se laisser décontenancer, l'illusionniste poursuivit ses baisers dans le cou de son fiancé. Les marques rougies étaient toujours présentes, plus ou moins effacées selon le temps qui avait passé depuis qu'il les avait faites.

« On dirait une fuite. Peur de ce que tu pourrais faire si tu restais ? »

« Je ne fuis pas. »

Le sourire sardonique le surprit un instant. Il était toujours aussi étonné quand Hibari ne s'énervait pas.

« Tu le savais déjà quand tu as accepté le pari ? Kufufu! Et moi qui pensaisdevoir t'apprendre les règles. »

« J'ai gagné. »

« Pas encore. Il reste presque deux mois. Et ton corps se glisse si bien sous le mien. »

Les sourcils froncés, Hibari se libéra de la poigne de son partenaire. Il repoussa l'autre homme d'un coup de pied et lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac pour faire bonne figure.

« Je décolle dans quelques heures. »

« Et ? Tu voudrais que je vienne pleurer à ton départ ? »

* * *

Hibari posa enfin les pieds au sol. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux mi-clos. Tetsuya se dit que s'il avait pu ronronner de plaisir, il aurait fait plus de bruit que l'hélicoptère repartant.

Le gardien parcourut du regard l'allée d'hommes à genoux qui l'accueillaient, célébrant solennellement son retour. Il laissa Tetsuya lui retirer la veste qu'il portait et soupira silencieusement, se sentant soudainement beaucoup plus léger. Rapidement, on lui posa sur les épaules le vêtement qu'il portait quand il était chez lui. Le brassard flottait au vent, lui procurant le sentiment d'être enfin rentré à la maison. Aucun sourire ne marquait sa satisfaction pendant qu'il progressait parmi ses subalternes, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant l'audace de relever la tête pour le regarder. Il ferait le tour de la ville le lendemain, il se sentait d'humeur généreuse et décida de laisser ses suiveurs profiter de sa présence. La portière de la voiture se referma derrière lui. Le chauffeur attendait ses indications, sans marquer d'impatience face au silence du passager.

« École de Namimori. », dit Hibari avant de se tourner vers la vitre et admirer le paysage. Ainsi, il ne vit pas les visages de ses hommes se décomposer. Mais nota bien le temps que prenait son conducteur à démarrer. Il le frapperait quand il serait arrivé à destination. Hibari n'était pas quelqu'un de clément.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, ma vie m'a rattrapée. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement (disons une semaine ? Si je le termine tôt et que ma bien-aimée bêta-lectrice est disponible et disposée ?). J'aurai une question à vous poser à vous, lecteurs. Est-ce qu'une description avancée en guise de lemon vous semble trop difficile à supportée ou non ? J'ai écris il y a quelques temps une de ces scènes en envisageant la placer dans QEHE mais après relecture, je m'aperçois que j'y suis allée parfois assez fort. Si vous pensez être rapidement traumatisés ou écœurés, dites-le moi et je revisiterai la chose. Enfin, merci à koko-chan pour la review (j'espère que cette suite te plaira au moins autant!). Merci également à Chocobon (pour le favoris et l'alert) et blooddtaki2 (pour le favoris). N'hésitez pas à laisser un message à l'auteur gourmande que je suis la prochaine fois!

C'était beaucoup de parlote pour pas grand chose, non ? Alors voilà maintenant pour votre plus grand plaisir... La Bande-Annonce!

Dans le prochain chapitre, au chiffre marquant, vous retrouverez,

La Fondation! "A cet instant, ils regrettaient de ne pas s'être suicidés."

Un étudiant rebelle! "Vingt-six retards, sept absences et un renvoi ont été comptabilisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Une menace à peine voilée! "On va faire un jeu."

Et enfin, un combat (le sexe ou presque revient la prochaine fois)! « La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis tout à toi. »


	19. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Merci également à Tyu-chan pour sa relecture (et Durarara!!. Comment aurai-je pu continuer à vivre sans connaître Izaya ? Je ne te dirai pas à quel point il m'inspire pour ne pas promettre dans l'immédiat l'écriture d'une autre fanfiction mais ça viendra), ses corrections avisées, ses commentaires aiguisés et surtout, pour partager les mêmes goûts que moi en matière d'"Homme" et me faire rire pour ça.

**Chapitre 18**

Hibari ouvrit la porte avant que le conducteur ne s'en occupe pour lui, lui éclatant proprement le nez contre la vitre. Il prenait trop de temps. Il se dégagea du véhicule, traversant l'allée d'hommes à genoux devant lui. Il se stoppa devant l'école de Namimori, les bras posés sur son torse. Il contemplait le flot incessant d'élèves pressant le pas, réajustant une cravate et remontant des chaussettes tombantes. Il regarda comme les grilles se refermaient implacablement quand la sonnerie retentit, aucun étudiant ne surgissant au détour d'une rue à ce moment. La ville était beaucoup plus paisible depuis le départ de Tsunayoshi Sawada, élève problématique, sécheur à ses heures et retardataire pathologique. De la même façon, il n'avait plus à supporter les discussions matinales avec Yamamoto arrivé en avance pour s'entraîner, ou ce crétin de Gokudera qui attendait son maître impatiemment à la porte, l'encourageant à accélérer pour arriver avant l'heure fatidique.

Il décroisa ses bras, dégainant dans un imperceptible mouvement ses tonfas. Il sentit un frisson parcourir ses hommes. L'angoisse montait dans son dos et il laissait faire, prêt à la faire exploser d'un puissant coup.

Habituellement, il aurait directement gagné son bureau attitré, le même qu'il utilisait depuis le début de sa scolarité dans cette école. Il aurait envoyé un message au directeur pour le prévenir de son retour. Il aurait frappé les quelques impertinents faisant preuve d'un relâchement en portant l'uniforme. Mais il sentait qu'on lui taisait une chose capitale, qui porterait sa colère à son paroxysme.

Dans un mouvement royal, Hibari se dirigea vers l'amas d'hommes qui masquait à sa vue le mur de l'école. C'était discret, juste un léger resserrement dans les rangs. Il les vit s'écarter devant lui, les yeux fermés et leurs visages affichant la plus sincère résignation. Lui ne parvint pas à rester impassible. Ses propres yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et il resta trop stupéfait pour effectuer le moindre mouvement. Devant lui, ses subalternes se taisaient, le visage enfoui dans le sol, espérant autant qu'ils la craignaient l'autorisation de prendre la parole. Car ils savaient par avance qu'aucun argument ne pourrait leur laisser la vie sauve. Une lueur violette leur fit lever la tête et ils esquissèrent malgré eux un geste de recule. Paralysés par la peur, ils contemplaient la colère de l'ancien préfet de Namimori se déchaîner. A cet instant, ils regrettaient de ne pas s'être suicidés. Par dessus les dos pliés, Hibari contemplait le graffiti.

* * *

Hibari s'enfonça avec délice dans son fauteuil. Le cuir s'était depuis longtemps adapté à son corps et l'entourait agréablement, témoignant des années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia un instant la sensation de calme qui l'envahit. Il se sentait particulièrement détendu.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et croisa le visage tuméfié de Tetsuya. Il devenait trop sentimental, il ne l'avait même pas renvoyé.

« Préviens Kenichi que je suis revenu. Je veux les résultats des dernières évaluations scolaires et une copie des feuilles d'examen avant quatorze heures. » Il attendit que son vice-président disparaisse avant de reprendre la parole. « Je veux le journal de bord des travaux. Amenez le responsable à midi, comité fermé, quatre hommes. »

Dans sa veste, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il l'y replaça après avoir vu le nom affiché sans avoir pris la peine de décrocher.

* * *

Le gardien du Nuage avait eu le temps de visiter sa futur base avant qu'on ne lui présente le responsable. Il avait regardé avec mépris l'argent déposé dans le temple et s'était contenté de ramasser une lettre parmi tant d'autres dont l'écriture lui était familière.

Les travaux avaient prodigieusement avancé, assez pour qu'ils puissent envisager s'installer là-bas prochainement. C'était l'avantage d'avoir mis en veille l'entretien de Namimori pendant une courte période, ses hommes avaient pu travailler suffisamment à la construction de la base. Mais c'était bien le seul, pensa-t-il en contemplant le garçon qui se tenait debout devant lui, le défiant du regard. Il jeta un œil à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, Minato Otani, l'incitant à prendre la parole.

« Murai Kobaru. Élève en seconde D. Après le divorce de ses parents, il s'est installé dans les immeubles, près de l'hôpital. Vingt-six retards, sept absences et un renvoi ont été comptabilisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Attitude déplorable, irrespectdes règles, pas d'agression d'élève relevée. »

Hibari acquiesça silencieusement. L'actuel préfet du comité de discipline de Namimori le satisfaisait assez. Après un court dressage, il avait abandonné la cigarette et reprit une paire de lunettes. La seule chose qui lui déplaisait vraiment chez lui étaient ses cheveux noirs tirant vers le bleu. Le silence tendu de la pièce cessa quand il bâilla profondément. Les quatre étudiants punirent le garçon.

* * *

Le gardien du Nuage avait passé près d'une heure sur les feuilles des examens, recoupant rapidement les difficultés des exercices et évaluant les résultats obtenus aux précédents examens. Il s'en aperçu en voyant l'heure qu'affichait son portable après avoir reçu un appel auquel il n'avait pas répondu. L'école de Namimori ne possédait peut-être pas la réputation de Midori mais elle n'en était pas moins d'un bon niveau. Les élèves étaient dispatchés dans des classes hétérogènes et les professeurs triés sur le volet. Il ne se sentait pas directement concerné par l'enseignement accordé par son école mais appréciait de temps en temps réévaluer ses propres capacités. La fiche civilisation l'interpella.

« Murai Kobaru. », dit-il en s'adressant au garçon qui était resté dans le bureau. Maintenant assis contre l'un des murs, il était resté silencieux tout du long. « Le nom du frère de Thanatos. »

« Hypnos ? », hésita l'étudiant avant de partir dans une quinte de toux, crachant un peu de sang à cause de sa lèvre éclatée.

« Hum, pas mal. On va faire un jeu. Si tu fais du bruit pendant que je dors, je te bats à mort. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? », répliqua vertement Murai.

« Je pensais te tuer. Mais comme tu as bien répondu, je voulais te récompenser. A Namimori, on récompense les bons élèves. Y compris ceux qui étaient mal parti. S'ils survivent la première fois. », ajouta dans un rire le gardien. « Au fait, le bruit d'un pétale tombant me réveille. Pour le moment, personne n'a jamais gagné à ce jeu. C'est dommage. »

* * *

Quand Hibari se réveilla, il parcourut rapidement la pièce de son regard, cherchant l'élément ayant pu le tirer de son sommeil. Affalé contre la porte, essoufflé et orné d'un nombre encore plus grand de blessures que ce dont il se souvenait, l'étudiant avait la respiration sifflante. Hibari s'en approcha et le repoussa négligemment du pied, regardant comme il chutait sur le côté sans se retenir, inconscient.

Il se saisit du micro et fit appeler Minato. Le garçon arriva rapidement et Hibari lui accorda intérieurement un autre bon point.

« A l'hôpital, le docteur Toshihiko Sahashi. Tu lui fais passer la journée en cours et tu le ramènes demain soir ici. »

« Très bien. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe. »

« Tu es en seconde ? », demanda le gardien, recevant un hochement de tête en réponse. « Tetsuya va le faire changer. Préviens-le. »

« D'accord. »

Hibari,qui s'apprêtait à partir, se retourna soudain pour regarder l'étudiant sortir son téléphone, appelant sûrement les autres préfets à lui. Il rajouta cependant dans un sourire, « Teins-lui les cheveux en noir. »

* * *

« Tiens, bonsoir Hibari! Tu vas bien ? Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu! »

Hibari acquiesça et s'assit face au propriétaire du restaurant, déposant un petit paquet emballé devant lui.

« Ah ah ah! J'imagine que tu as croisé mon imbécile de fils ? Il va bien ? Il est incapable de passer un coup de fil régulièrement. »

« Hum. », répondit le garçon. Il accordait un peu plus de considération au père qu'au fils. Mais parfois, leur filiation était trop évidente pour qu'il la supporte longtemps. Plus encore quand il lui parlait comme à un « ami » de son fils.

« La ville était bien triste sans toi. On a vraiment ressenti ton absence cette fois. Ne t'étonne pas si tu trouves encore plus d'offrandes au temple. »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. »

« Ah ah ah! Dis ce que tu veux, ça nous fait plaisir de t'offrir quelque chose. D'ailleurs, mange sans faire attention, c'est gratuit pour toi! »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

« Oui oui, bien sûr. Mais l'homme que tu attends ne devrait pas arriver avant une heure. Tu prendras bien quelques assiettes en attendant ? »

* * *

L'ancien préfet de Namimori abandonna derrière lui deux de ses subalternes chargés de débarrasser l'impasse des corps de leurs ennemis. Et de la nettoyer pour le lendemain matin, quand les rues seraient à nouveau visitées.

La ville tremblait sous le rugissement des motos. Les hommes derrière lui étaient de moins en moins nombreux, se divisant à chaque intersection pour gagner les différents points à rallier. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée et il espérait bien capturer le plus d'opposants possible. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à se retenir pendant les interrogatoires. On l'informa que Namimori était quadrillée juste quand il vit apparaître devant lui la maison des Sawada. Il abandonna son véhicule derrière lui, son arrêt passant inaperçu dans le vrombissement des motos poursuivant leur route.

Les espions qu'on avait envoyé chez lui, se croyant bien installés, avaient mis trop de zèle dans leur mission et avaient fini par quitter leurs positions et prendre part à des actions. Malgré les informations qu'il avait récolté sur eux, nombre et visages, il avait été difficile de tous les retrouver. Si l'un d'entre eux était doté d'un minimum d'intelligence et était donc potentiellement intéressant à affronter, il viendrait ici pour prendre la femme en otage.

Ouvrant la fenêtre de la chambre de Tsuna, il s'introduit sans un bruit dans la maison. Il attendit un petit moment, guettant le moindre son.

Finalement, une personne rentra dans la pièce qu'il utilisait.

« Oh, bonjour ! Enfin, bonsoir. Tu es l'ami de Tsuna, n'est-ce pas ? Il va bien ? Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Une tasse de thé peut-être ? »

* * *

Le gardien du Nuage gagna la chambre qu'il possédait dans l'hôpital. Il soupira en voyant qu'un autre lit avait été installé, dans lequel reposait l'élève qu'il avait croisé dans la journée. Il devrait avoir une discussion Toshihiko Sahashi pour lui rappeler que personne ne pouvait y entrer à moins qu'il ne lui ait directement accordé son autorisation. Mais pour cette nuit, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de chasser à coups de pieds l'importun. Ses chaussures salissaient déjà assez le sol de sang comme ça. Il n'avait pas dû faire attention à une flaque plus importante que les autres.

Hibari parvint à se préparer pour se coucher, ponctuant ses gestes de bâillements de plus en plus longs. Les draps se réchauffèrent autour de lui sans qu'il se soit encore endormi. Les sourcils froncés, il contemplait le plafond. Il se sentait aussi agacé que la veille quand il avait tourné dans son lit sans parvenir à se reposer. Il avait mis cela sur le compte du décalage horaire, le voyage en avion et toutes ces choses qui pouvaient décaler les cycles de sommeil. Mais il se connaissait bien et savait posséder une grande capacité d'adaptation, inutilisée jusqu'à maintenant mais présente. Ses doigts en venaient à trembler, dans l'attente d'un repos plus régénérateur qu'une sieste. Il roula sur le côté, se retrouvant sur la partie gauche du côté. Finalement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans le sommeil, épuisé.

* * *

« Peut-être. »

Kusakabe se serait jeté par la fenêtre s'ils n'étaient pas sous terre.

« Kyoya, c'est- »

« Hibari. »

« Hibari, c'est la description exacte que tu m'en as fait. Il colle également à la personnalité que tu nous as donné. »

« Il lui ressemble. Sûrement. »

« On a même pu découvrir qu'il dormait avec un bonnet de nuit! Sans compter qu'il collectionne des miniatures et qu'il en vend lui-même. »

« Hum. »

« Il a concouru pour le même prix que Shoichi Irie au lycée. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas lui ? »

« Il était plus âgé. », la moue boudeuse de Hibari s'effaça au profit d'un sourire carnassier. « Et Irie ? »

« Les préparatifs sont presque terminés. Il devrait arriver dans deux ou trois semaines. »

« C'est long. »

« On ne peut pas le faire disparaître comme ça, il ne faudrait pas alerter les polices locales. »

« Hum. »

« Hibari, il faudrait vraiment éviter ça... »

* * *

Hibari serrait son téléphone en main, attendant impatiemment qu'il cesse de vibrer. Il accueillit paisiblement le Hi-Bird qui piailla de joie en se posant sur son épaule. Il attendit quelques minutes, à l'entrée du temple de Namimori, avant que ses hommes apparaissent, transpirant abondamment d'avoir parcouru la ville aussi vite que possible. Leurs téléphones s'étaient mis à sonner dès que le récepteur de l'oiseau de Hibari avait disparu et ils en comprenaient maintenant la cause en contemplant le gardien, dressé face à eux, dans toute sa splendeur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, leur président attendit qu'ils se mettent en position d'attaque. Il souriait toujours quand le premier d'entre eux se jeta sur lui pour tenter de lui porter une attaque frontale, qu'il esquiva avec facilité. Ils combattaient, essayant de ne pas se gêner autant que de frapper. La scène s'était déplacée, ils évoluaient dans la forêt avoisinante, sachant que sous leurs pieds se trouvait le futur domaine de la Fondation.

« Tetsuya. », souffla Hibari en frappant un autre de leurs hommes.

Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous vers le vice-président et tentèrent de l'atteindre. Les sourcils froncés, l'homme semblait extrêmement concentré. Il repoussa quatre d'entre eux avec un seul de ses avant-bras. Il s'éloigna prestement, cherchant principalement à esquiver la sphère qui entourait Hibari. Ce dernier avançait calmement en direction de son second, marchant sans être empêché dans ses mouvements par le reste du groupe.

Tetsuya retenait l'illusion qu'il avait sur le bout de la main, cherchant comme toujours à ne pas céder à cette impulsion. Finalement acculé, il cria d'une voix forte le nom de six des hommes présents. Le combat reprit, tournant régulièrement les attaquants en défenseurs et inversement. L'adaptation était rapide, démontrant les habitudes prises par le groupe. Kusakabe trouvait toujours aussi étonnant de voir Hibari face à ce qu'il appellerait lui un troupeau et le gérer aussi bien. Il était fait pour être un leader et il espérait pouvoir combattre encore longtemps à ses côtés. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en se prenant un coup de tonfa, complètement inattendu.

« J'ai dû me tromper de cible. », dit Hibari avant de reprendre son chemin.

* * *

L'enceinte de l'école avait beau être à nouveau vierge de toute inscription, le gardien du Nuage continuait de visualiser le gribouillis qui l'avait entaché. Kusakabe espérait seulement qu'il ne lui en tiendrait bientôt plus rigueur. Six jours s'étaient déjà écoulés.

Le déménagement se poursuivait. Discrète, imperceptible, la Fondation s'établissait dans sa base première. Petit à petit, les pièces prenaient vie et s'animaient du passage de leurs résidents, essentiellement sur celui de son chef. Les hommes de Hibari n'avaient jamais pensé aux inconvénients qu'amènerait la vie en groupe alors que le nom aurait dû suffire à les dissuader de tenter l'expérience. Les premiers jours passants, ils commençaient à s'habituer aux dispersions rapides effectuées à l'arrivée de leur supérieur pour ne jamais être à plus de deux dans une même pièce. Ils communiquaient essentiellement à l'aide de leurs mobiles, surveillant leur niveau sonore. Les cloisons rendant perceptibles les exclamations, il n'était pas rare dans les premiers temps de découvrir le corps sanglant d'une personne ayant rit un peu trop fort. De la même façon, ils avaient pu enrichir leur vocabulaire en trouvant des termes adéquats pour discuter sans employer les mots et expressions proscrites par leur chef.

C'est pour cette raison que Hibari déambulait actuellement tranquillement dans ses appartements, profitant du silence et de la paix que lui inspiraient les lieux. Sa quiétude fut cependant troublée par le vibreur de son portable. Il ouvrit le clapet et raccrocha.

Hibari attendit que la sonnerie se stoppe puis redirigea son regard vers les hommes lui faisant face.

* * *

« Shishi odoshi. », dit-il en pointant une zone proche du futur bassin où nageraient bientôt des carpes Koï.

* * *

Il déambulait entre les murs épurés, s'habituant progressivement à sa base. Les couloirs ne répercutaient pas d'autres sons que ceux qu'il faisait. Il gagna un cul de sac et s'adossa à la paroi, coupé du reste du monde. Réajustant son kimono, il sortit finalement son téléphone qui sonnait sans discontinuité.

« Bonjour Hibari Kyoya. Kufufu! Tu vas bien ? »

Remontant sa manche pour couvrir son poignet, le sus-nommé resta silencieux.

« L'Italie est terriblement ennuyeuse sans toi, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me reposer depuis que tu es parti. Sois certain que je ne tarderai pas à te rejoindre. C'est une promesse. Chrome te passe le bonjour. Et Yamamoto espère que tu as pensé à donner le cadeau à son père. C'est un garçon... intéressant. Je te laisse, à moins que tu aies quelque chose d'important à me raconter ? Hum ? Porte-toi bien. Et ne me trompe pas! »

* * *

« Il est dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais tu sais Kyoya, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser ici. »

« J'aurai eu une mauvaise idée ? », demanda le gardien, son ton indiquant qu'il n'appréciait pas la réflexion.

« On vient de l'enlever. »

Les yeux d'Hibari s'agrandir à l'entente du dernier mot. « Il est à Namimori. », répondit-il comme si cela justifiait le coup de paralysant et l'envolée nocturne en jet privé, dont la note de location reposait actuellement sur le bureau de Tsuna.

« Il a quitté le pays dès qu'il a eu son diplôme et ne revient pas même pour les fêtes. Si on lui avait gentiment demandé de venir, il aurait refusé. Et puis, je crois qu'il aura déjà assez de stress quand il te verra pour que la rencontre ait lieu dans un endroit plus chaleureux. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas vraiment qu'il coopère. »

Avec un reniflement de dédain, Hibari se retourna prêt à gagner ses appartements. « Je ne veux pas son amitié. Juste qu'il travaille pour moi. »

Tetsuya sourit, retenant à grande peine la sueur froide qu'il éprouvait depuis le début de la conversation. « Je l'emmène dans le petit salon ? »

« Fais comme tu veux. », répondit le garçon avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Il soupira, surpris de ne pas être aussi énervé qu'il aurait dû. Mais il était vrai que son invité tenait plus du cas social névrosé que de l'être humain viable. Il n'était pas étonnant que Tetsuya le comprenne. Après tout, l'homme avait beau posséder des qualités indéniables et lui être utile, il n'en restait pas moins un ersatz d'illusionniste. En parlant de cette sous-espèce, son téléphone sonnait. Une fois de plus.

« Allo ? »

« Oh, bonsoir Hibari Kyoya. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Parle. »

« Je voulais t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle. »

« Il pleut en Italie ? »

« Kufufu, non, j'ai vraiment quelque chose à te dire cette fois. Tu me manquais tellement que j'ai décidé de te rejoindre. »

« En quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Oh mais c'est un rendez-vous, Kyoya. Tu es parti pendant un mois, tu peux bien me retrouver, non ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne doutais pas de tes capacités ? »

« Je n'en doute pas, encore moins maintenant. Le rendez-vous, c'est juste pour le plaisir. »

« Où ? »

« Kufufu, je te laisse deviner. »

* * *

Lentement, Mukuro plia le poing. Il observa le resserrement progressif de ses phalanges, leur repliement dans la paume de sa main. Il éprouva la sensation douloureuse de ses ongles pressant contre sa peau, sans qu'il utilise l'une de ses astuces pour l'amoindrir. C'était lui, sans fioriture. Son poing parti dans le vide.

Hibari qui le regardait faire répondit au sourire que son fiancé lui adressait. Il s'approcha de lui comme l'hélicoptère s'éloignait, faisant voleter sa veste dans son dos. Le terrain dévasté de Kokuyo se dressait autour d'eux, les laissant libres du regard des autres. Mukuro s'approcha à son tour comme le japonais s'immobilisait, laissant malgré tout entre eux une distance respectable.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis tout à toi. », dit-il en opposant son trident à l'attaque transversale d'un tonfa. Il l'avait si souvent vu se battre qu'il le connaissait bien. Il ne s'était peut-être pas entraîné proprement depuis longtemps, mais il avait malgré tout un avantage. « La mauvaise, c'est que tu vas le regretter. » En un mouvement fluide et rapide, Mukuro fit tourner le manche dans sa main, repoussant les attaques successives qu'il recevait. Les chaînes des tonfas furent repoussées par l'une de ses piques qui vint la seconde suivante entailler la gorge du japonais. Les deux opposants ne quittaient pas leur sourire, rictus chez l'un et esquisse évanescente chez l'autre.

Sans tenir compte du sang qui gouttait de son cou à ses vêtements, Hibari s'accroupit pour réaliser une attaque montante qui fut esquivée de justesse. Après une pirouette, l'illusionniste semblant flotter dans les airs un temps, il se redressa, sa main dégageant les goutes carmines qui provenaient de sa joue. Un bruit de chaîne lui indiqua que Hibari reformait le tonfa originel.

« Je vais te tuer. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Non, vous ne saurez pas qui a gagné. Je laisse le libre-choix au lecteur pour une raison très simple. Si Mukuro gagne, la relation des deux zigotos va encore reculer de cinq chapitres (un pas en avant, 6918 pas en arrière). Si Hibari gagne, il risque de « désinvestir » l'illusionniste (un pas en avant, 118 pas en arrière). Donc voilà. Ils se sont affrontés. Après, choisissez votre camp, je vote pour l'interruption pure et simple du combat après s'être épuisé en évitant de se blesser mortellement. Sauvez un auteur, laissez une review. C'est grâce à vos messages que je parviendrai à écrire le chapitre 20, et conserver mon avance.

Histoires de nom: Je commençais à fatiguer de dire « les hommes de Hibari » ou encore « Tetsuya » quand il fallait en nommer un. Nous avons donc maintenant Kenichi (Imaizumi, directeur de l'école de Namimori et de l'anime Reborn!), Toshihiko Sahashi (médecin de Hibari, fait les musiques de l'anime), Minato Otani (pour Persona 3, mon protagoniste dans les Shin Megami Tensei, jeux que je conseille) et Murai Kobaru (Murai pour GTO bien évidemment). Ceci n'apporte absolument rien à l'histoire, je le sais. Mais je m'amuse d'un rien!

Merci à Koko-chan pour sa review encourageante. La suite devrait arriver dimanche prochain si ma bien-aimée bêta n'est pas surbookée. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre!

Et voilà maintenant, pour votre plus grand plaisir (et le mien), la Bande-Annonce du chapitre 19!

Avec des problèmes en perspective! « Namimori est menacée. »

De l'inquiétude! « Je n'ai rien fait! »

Des rendez-vous! « Passe me prendre à 13 heure. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Et enfin, et surtout, le retour du sexe (ou presque!)! "Ils se stoppèrent un instant, se dévorant du regard, avant de repartir, plus frénétiques."


	20. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Merci à Tyu-chan pour sa précieuse relecture. Merci d'avoir trouvé du temps malgré ton emploi du temps. Et désolée de te harceler autant!

**Chapitre 19**

Les retrouvailles entre les deux hommes n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Kusakabe avait passé un certain temps à rassurer la population sur les explosions et autres importantes destructions de bâtiments largement visibles. Il avait également dû empêcher les plus curieux de trop s'approcher de la zone et de risquer leur vie par la même occasion. Lui-même ne s'y serait pas rendu pour les informer du retour de Byakuran, de l'apocalypse ou d'une guerre nucléaire, sous peine de se faire répudier à jamais. S'il était encore en vie après cette rencontre. C'était un combat auquel il savait ne pas être autorisé à assister. Mais ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il en mesura pleinement les conséquences. Il avait été réveillé par un message de Hibari, si alarmiste que son téléphone se mit à sonner en continu, les autres membres comptant sur lui pour avoir plus d'informations. Il avait tenté de rassurer les troupes mais n'avait lui-même qu'une petite idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle note.

Impatient d'obtenir de plus amples informations, et de pouvoir les faire circuler aux autres, il se rendit à l'école de Namimori. Il attendit deux heures devant la porte du bureau, éprouvant douloureusement les regards inquiets que lui jetaient les élèves et enseignants en passant à ses côtés. Il avait fini par éteindre son portable, n'ayant finalement plus aucune parole apaisante à donner.

« Kusakabe. Entre. »

Obéissant à l'injonction, il ouvrit la porte et la referma, ne permettant à personne d'autre d'apercevoir le visage du gardien du Nuage.

« Hibari. »

Le sus-nommé lui désigna le siège lui faisant face, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Kusakabe retint sa surprise, et son inquiétude. Il était rare que son ami estime devoir parler suffisamment longtemps pour faire cette proposition à ses interlocuteurs. Assis face à Hibari, il se sentait pris sur un pied d'égalité. Ce qui ne lui était que très rarement arrivé. Il gardait cependant la tête baissée, estimant ne pas avoir à dévisager le boss de la Fondation. Il attendit également d'être autorisé à prendre la parole avant de finalement se lancer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Quelque chose... Namimori est envahie par des citoyens corrompus, l'inflation se fait sentir dans les ménages et le taux de licenciement n'a jamais été aussi important. »

Kusakabe ferma soigneusement sa bouche, retenant tous ces commentaires qui auraient été jugés impertinents et auraient fait s'abattre sur lui la colère du gardien.

« Namimori est menacée. Un dangereux délinquant récidiviste est arrivé. »

Pressant un peu plus fort ses lèvres, il tenta de retenir un sourire à l'entente de cette expression. Il ne doutait pas que des deux hommes, celui qui était le plus responsable des destructions de bâtiments se trouvait devant lui.

« Il ne doit pas avoir connaissance de l'emplacement de la base et de la présence de Irie ici. Si j'apprends qu'il a découvert ces lieux, je ferai exécuter les responsables. Tu seras parmi eux. Je retourne dans l'appartement ouest. »

Kusakabe retint un soupir de soulagement. Il se doutait que le « criminel » serait leur invité surprise de la veille mais le reste du message était si catastrophique qu'il avait manqué céder à la panique. Les premiers jours seraient les plus difficiles à vivre mais il avait au moins une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Hibari. Il pensait la garder plus longtemps en réserve mais la situation s'y prêtait.

« Quoi ? », demanda impatiemment le gardien, sa patience mise à mal.

« Le dossier scolaire de Lambo a été transféré en Italie. Tant que Tsunayoshi Sawada reste là-bas, il ne devrait pas revenir. Je me suis arrangé pour que la nouvelle tombe entre les mains de Fuuta. Il est maintenant lycéen mais devrait s'empresser de prendre part à l'entraînement de Lambo. Il a les pieds sur terre et comprend l'importance de le former au combat. »

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Hibari eu des nouvelles de Mukuro. Ce dernier l'attendait à l'entrée de l'école, souriant aux étudiantes qui passaient à ses côtés en pouffant de rire.

« Bonjour Hibari! »

Les dites étudiantes se dispersèrent rapidement et disparurent dans le bâtiment principal en un clin d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'aime quand tu vas droit au but. Oya oya, tu veux déjà remettre ça ? », ajouta-t-il en se pliant pour éviter un coup de tonfa. « Et si près de ton école ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'abîmer. »

« Je ne répéterai pas ma question. »

« Tu peux m'ignorer, ou refuser tout de suite ma proposition, et alors me supporter pendant toute la journée, réclamant inlassablement la même chose en esquivant tes attaques et te bousculant dans les couloirs du l'école, ce qui nuirait et à ta réputation et au bien-être des locaux, ou accepter directement de sortir manger avec moi ce soir. »

« Réputation ? »

« Oh, c'était juste pour la beauté de la phrase. Tu viens manger avec moi ce soir ? »

« Tu payes. Je choisis l'endroit. Tu ne me suis pas pendant la journée. »

« Quelque chose à me cacher ? Tout pour ton plaisir. », répondit l'illusionniste dans une révérence avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Irie ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il revenait tranquillement d'une de ses répétitions avec son groupe, Sen no Hana, il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. L'intonation japonaise avait attisé sa curiosité et un sourire inconscient lui était monté aux lèvres. Il s'était retourné et tout était devenu flou. Il s'était ensuite réveillé ici. La pièce était agréablement chauffée, calme et silencieuse. Elle était un peu nue pour lui qui avait l'habitude des murs recouverts de posters et stickers, sans oublier son tableau plein de photos souvenirs. Mais son aspect banal avait apaisé son angoisse. Aucune trace de sang n'indiquant un assassinat dans les règles, pas plus que des hurlements des tortures.

La porte n'était pas fermée et il avait recroisé pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années des membres du comité de discipline tel qu'il l'avait connu durant sa scolarité. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il était invité ici mais qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se risque pas à s'échapper. Aucun d'entre eux ne fut capable de lui apporter d'information satisfaisante sur sa situation, lui répétant tous qu'il fallait attendre de voir ce que le « Boss » déciderait.

Quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, il se redressa, attendant avec impatience de comprendre comment cette fois-ci sa malchance légendaire l'avait rattrapée. Il se souvenait encore de cette journée terrible où il avait dû retourner un colis à un enfant et tout ce qui en avait découlé... C'était avant de reconnaître la personne lui faisant face. Une douleur à l'estomac le saisit, l'angoisse l'envahissant brusquement, souvenir des punitions auxquelles il avait pu assister.

« Je n'ai rien fait! », couina misérablement Irie quand la porte se referma derrière Hibari, seul.

Ce dernier lui tendit un ordinateur et se redressa, s'adossant à l'un des murs.

« Alors fais quelque chose. Quelqu'un s'attaque à mon réseau. Je veux que tu le trouves et que tu le sécurises après. Tu as six heures devant toi. »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

« Tu vas trouver. », répondit le gardien Vongola avant qu'un sourire sanguinaire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

Précipitamment, Irie lança la machine et se plongea dans sa tâche.

* * *

« Fini! », s'exclama-t-il, s'essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur du bras. Il tendit l'ordinateur à Hibari et lui expliqua rapidement comment il avait fait, se laissant emporter par sa réussite. Sa voix s'éteignit quand il réalisa à nouveau où il se trouvait, information qu'il ne possédait pas et était d'autant plus inquiétante, et avec qui, ce qui acheva de le mettre en hyperventilation.

« Hum. Koyasu va te ramener là-bas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu lui diras de te remettre la deuxième enveloppe. »

« Comment ? »

« Si Sawada te contacte, tu lui remets la lettre qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe qui lui est adressée. »

« Mais... »

« Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi. », conclut Hibari avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il entendit des ordres être donnés mais n'en comprit pas le sens.

Non, Irie ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais quand il se retrouva le lendemain matin en cours, comme tous les lundis, il décida de ne pas chercher. Et il oublia l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu. S'il avait su que ce n'était que le début d'une longue série d'événements, il l'aurait ouverte. Et utilisé les sept cent dollars pour se faire une bonne réserve d'anxiolytiques.

* * *

« Otoro. »

« Et c'est bon ? »

Hibari haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son plat préféré. Mais manger le plus cher des mets dans le plus cher des restaurants de la ville, c'était le minimum pour supporter la présence de l'illusionniste.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Hibari hocha la tête. Il avait enfin la localisation exacte de leur pirate et avait renvoyé Irie au bout du monde. Les Vongola n'étaient pas prêts d'apprendre qu'il avait mis la main sur le garçon avant eux et Tsuna devait actuellement s'arracher les cheveux pour la location du jet qu'il lui avait envoyé.

« Tu es trop gêné pour me parler directement ? »

« Imbécile. »

« Me conseiller ce restaurant si romantique, choisir une petite alcôve intime, si c'est pour une demande en mariage, je crains d'être déjà promis à quelqu'un. »

« Tu te sens obligé de parler pendant le repas ? »

« Ah, différence de culture. Prends les français par exemple. Les repas sont toujours l'occasion d'établir des relations, de faire la conversation, partager ses centres d'intérêts. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes Hibari Kyoya ? »

« Peu de choses. »

« Kufufu. Je connais au moins une chose que tu aimes. »

Surpris, Hibari releva la tête de son assiette.

« Namimori. »

« Imbécile. »

Étrangement, cette fois-ci le ton était moins agressif, presque amusé. Presque.

* * *

« Et bien, c'est le moment où je te dis « Bonsoir » pour que tu me répondes la même chose. Puis nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre pour finalement nous retrouver dans l'impulsion du moment à nous embrasser follement. Je propose que l'on saute les salutations pour passer directement au baiser. A moins que tu ne préfères m'inviter à prendre un thé ? »

« Tais-toi. »

Mukuro rit, restant derrière Hibari pendant que ce dernier ouvrait la porte de son appartement. Il se pencha sur le gardien, une de ses mains venant enlacer sa taille. « Je t'ai déjà dit de me faire taire toi-même. » Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, remarquant qu'il le marquait plus haut que les fois précédentes. Sa croissance interrompue avait repris mais il ne devrait plus beaucoup grandir. « Je reviendrai bientôt te voir. Dors bien, Kyoya. »

* * *

« Bonjour Hibari Kyoya, tu vas bien ? »

Hibari se retourna brusquement et aperçut derrière lui, sur son balcon, l'insupportable propriétaire de cette voix chantante. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il après avoir tenté, en vain, de fermer la porte-fenêtre sur son invité surprise.

« Je viens me présenter à mon nouveau voisin. J'habite l'appartement en face du tien. Mais les balcons sont si proches que je peux venir te rendre visite en un saut, très pratique. Deux voisins qui terminent ensemble, je suis sûr que ce serait une histoire qui se vendrait bien. L'appartement,lui, m'a été vendu pour trois fois rien. Il semblerait que toutes les personnes ayant tenté d'y vivre aient fini par partir. C'est étonnant, non ? »

« Je te déteste. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu m'invites à prendre le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Meurs. », répliqua Hibari avant de pousser l'illusionniste, refermant fenêtre,volets et rideaux derrière lui.

« Ah! », le cri le prit par surprise et il hésita un instant à regarder si le gardien n'était pas tombé. Juste un instant. « Kufufu! Tellement méchant, j'aurai pu mourir. Hibari ? Je viens te chercher à l'école à midi pour manger. »

« Crétin. »

« Oh, et moi qui allait te proposer un affrontement après... »

« Passe me prendre à 13 heures. Ne sois pas en retard. »

* * *

Kusakabe retint un soupir d'épuisement. Mukuro était réellement arrivé au pire moment qui soit. Entre l'aménagement de la base qu'ils n'avaient pu complètement achever à cause de sa présence, Irie qu'il avait fallu lui cacher et les travaux qu'il fallait sans cesse effectuer à Kokuyo pour que les ruines ne s'effondrent pas sur quelques aventureux, le vice-président devait également apprendre à gérer des enlèvements.

« Kusakabe. »

« Oui Kyoya ? »

« Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, on ira en Chine. »

« Très bien. Je m'occupe des préparatifs. »

Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus était de voir l'organisation dont faisait preuve Hibari, passant sans cesse d'une information à une autre et tenant compte des tenants et aboutissants de telle ou telle chose. Le gardien avait beau avoir tenté de l'empêcher, un groupe s'était formé autour de lui dont il était bien incapable de partir.

« Koyasu, tu repars bientôt en vol! Comme la dernière fois, léger, quatre personnes. Shishio, tu fais les transferts de fond avec la maison du Dixième, fais attention à ne pas tomber sur Gokudera pour ce projet. »

Et en un rien de temps, les hommes se dispersèrent, chacun s'arrangeant pour être utile.

* * *

Mukuro reprenait lentement sa respiration. Il parvint à se redresser, se rapprochant de l'autre gardien qui, tout comme lui, haletait fortement. Hibari n'était pas le seul assez borné pour se relever après un long et épuisant affrontement. Mukuro se laissa tomber sur le corps de son adversaire, riant doucement en le sentant résister vaillamment sous son poids.

Hibari gardait les yeux ouverts, regardant les gouttes tomber du ciel. L'averse était agréable, rafraîchissante. Elle contrastait avec le souffle chaud dans son cou, incertain et rapide. Le temps passant, ce dernier s'apaisa. Lui-même retrouvait déjà ses esprits, si ce n'est une partie de son corps qui refusait de rester stoïque, en réponse à l'état d'excitation de Mukuro. En un clin d'œil, Hibari se retrouva sur l'illusionniste. En un claquement de doigts, les mains de Mukuro se posaient sur ses hanches.

« C'est le moment où tu réalises que la haine que tu pensais éprouver pour moi n'était là que pour masquer l'a- »

Le baiser qui lui fut pris décontenança momentanément Mukuro. Son corps fut plus rapide que lui à analyser la situation, ses mains venant saisir la nuque de Hibari pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner immédiatement. Le gardien ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention, ses mains fermées sur le col de sa chemise ne semblant pas prêtes de se déserrer. Mukuro accueillit avec empressement la langue de Hibari dans sa bouche et vint la caresser de la sienne, se laissant le plaisir de redécouvrir le garçon. Lentement, ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'aux pans de la chemise du préfet de Namimori dont ils se saisirent fermement, les écartant largement. Le vêtement déchiré en deux fut jeté à leurs côtés, proche de la veste qui était tombée des épaules de Hibari au cours de leur précédent affrontement. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches ainsi exposées, amenant le bassin du gardien du Nuage à venir contre le sien. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, les deux hommes tentant de reprendre leur respiration sous la force des sensations que leur avait envoyé cette caresse explicite. Hibari profitait de l'immobilité de son fiancé pour meurtrir son cou, laissant autant de marques qu'il y déposait de baisers entre deux grognements, son bassin se mouvant au rythme de ses contacts. Mukuro le bouscula à son tour, se retrouvant entre les jambes du japonais. Se redressant, il fit passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête. Ils se stoppèrent un instant, se dévorant du regard, avant de repartir, plus frénétiques. Hibari se redressa, son corps venant embrasser celui de Mukuro. Les jambes se croisèrent dans son dos, l'enlaçant fermement. Les bras se fermèrent autour de son cou, pendant que l'illusionniste posait ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme qui désirait le tuer. Ils bougeaient ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, uniquement séparés par la barrière de leurs pantalons. Les doigts de Hibari lui griffaient les omoplates pendant qu'il lui soufflait d'incompréhensibles onomatopées à l'oreille. Mukuro aurait bien été incapable d'en comprendre le sens si elles avaient été signifiantes, perdu qu'il était dans la sensation de ce corps dur contre le sien qui lui répondait avec une telle facilité. Il se coucha sur Hibari, lequel plongea ses ongles dans ses omoplates en réponse à la sensation de fraîcheur de l'asphalte mouillé dans son dos. Mukuro glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps collés, défaisant leurs pantalons et laissant s'échapper leurs érections tendues sous le tissu de leurs sous-vêtements. La friction de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre lui donna l'impression qu'il allait rapidement retourner visiter l'enfer. Leurs mouvements se ralentirent, gagnant en force. Le frottement était constamment complet et Mukuro se retenait de les déshabiller complètement pour être enfin pleinement satisfait, quand son organe pénétrerait complètement le fier gardien du Nuage qui se refermerait sur lui, ses yeux élargis par la douleur et le plaisir. Loin de cette expression, le regard de Hibari regagna soudainement en lucidité. Son allure clairement débauchée, les joues et lèvres rougies par la gêne et les baisers, les marques ornant son cou et le haut de son torse, la sueur mêlée à l'eau qui humidifiait son corps dévoilé, étaient contrées par l'air sérieux qu'affichait son visage.

Mukuro se détacha de lui, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il poussa un profond soupir, cherchant à calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Et son érection. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se revoyaient que leurs interactions dérivaient autant. Et il n'était pas celui qui avait initié le baiser. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Il saisit la veste et les restes de chemise à ses côtés et les tendit au garçon qui s'en vêtit rapidement.

« Tu es un véritable sadique. »

Hibari tourna le visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés, interrogateur.

« Lèvres, cou, dos, torse. J'imagine que tu marques ton territoire ? »

« Prêté pour un rendu. »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté cette fois ? »

« Exhibition sexuelle. »

« Oh, effectivement. »

* * *

« Ramène-le dans deux jours. »

« Très bien. Quel endroit ? »

Hibari retint un reniflement méprisant. « Comme tu veux. »

« La chambre voisine à celle qu'a utilisé Irie alors ? »

« Je m'en fiche. »

* * *

Hibari ouvrit complaisamment la bouche sous les lèvres de Mukuro dont la langue ne tarda pas à s'engouffrer dans l'antre ainsi dévoilée. Quand ils mangeaient ensemble le midi, il savait qu'il retrouverait l'illusionniste dans ses appartements le soir en rentrant.

« Bonsoir. », souffla ce dernier avant de lui déserrer sa cravate, défaisant par la même occasion les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour venir embrasser son cou. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Non. », répondit Hibari en chassant la main qui cherchait à déboutonner le reste de son vêtement.

« Hum. Surprenant. Tu veux que je te fasse oublier tout ça ? »

« Prétentieux. Non. »

« En es-tu certain ? », demanda Mukuro, son souffle haletant à l'oreille d'Hibari. Son corps se pressa un peu plus fort contre le début d'érection qu'il avait.

« Oui. »

« Tu veux que je m'arrête peut-être ? », insista l'illusionniste avant de lui mordre la nuque.

« Oui. », répondit Hibari en lui assenant un coup dans le tibia pour avoir marqué sa peau. Il réajusta ses vêtements et abandonna un Mukuro mi-amusé mi-excité derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? », ajouta-t-il de la pièce d'à côté.

Curieux, le gardien de la Brume le rejoint. Il ne rajouta rien en voyant le japonais allongé, lui présentant son dos. Sans un commentaire, il retira ses habits, ne gardant que son boxer sur lui et se coucha à ses côtés.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Oui, la première fois, toujours romantique, dans un lit, avec des fleurs des pétales de roses et des rougissements... eux ils préfèrent faire ça en pleine mission entre deux cadavres et dans le site où ils se sont battus pour la première fois avec tout ce que ça implique, à même le sol, dans la poussière. Et ils ne terminent même pas! Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des japonisations en fanfiction donc quand j'en place, je m'arrange pour les trouver justifiables. Sen no hana est supposé signifier Mille fleurs (si vous êtes plus fortes que moi en japonais, ce qui ne sera pas difficile, n'hésitez-pas à me corriger). Comme dans mon idée c'est le nom du groupe de Irie, il a choisi comment l'appeler. Les lecteurs de GTO reconnaîtront l'otoro décrit comme « un sushi fait à partir du meilleur morceau de thon rouge japonais », très coûteux. Oh, et pour le fun, Hideaki Koyasu est l'auteur des light novel Reborn!.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui reviendront malgré ma publication assez aléatoire. Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs, à akio-K pour son message qui m'a arraché un rire et Koko-chan pour sa ponctualité! Ça fait toujours plaisir de croiser des lecteurs régulièrement. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, j'y répondrai.

Et maintenant, pour vous uniquement, voici la Bande-Annonce du chapitre 20!

Avec un romantique réveil! "Hibari ouvrit les yeux sur le paisible visage endormi de Mukuro."

Une rupture! « Ah, mon bien-aimé Kyoya, je voulais te dire que je te quitte. »

Des propositions limpides! « Je serai ravi de te l'expliquer en détail. »

Et enfin, et surtout, du SEXE (ou presque) 6918! « Écartes plus les jambes, elles vont te gêner sinon. »


	21. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier encore une fois, toujours, Tyu-chan. Qui malgré le travail qu'elle a, et le mien, parvient à trouver le temps pour corriger la multitude de fautes que je laisse traîner, m'encourage à poursuivre cette histoire sans jamais lâcher, m'aide tout simplement. Et avec qui je peux agréablement parler, de Izaya à Shutter Island. Merci pour tout.

**SEXE**: bon, normalement, j'ai capté grâce à ce mot l'attention de tous les lecteurs. Non, pas encore. Mais il va y avoir un gros lime dans ce chapitre. Ça dépasse même sûrement le lime. Il va y avoir un allumage en règle et une joyeuse extinction. Merci de tenir compte de cet avertissement.

**Chapitre 20**

Hibari ouvrit les yeux sur le paisible visage endormi de Mukuro. Aucun masque ne venait troubler son expression assoupie. Les muscles de son visage s'étaient relâchés, sans aucun sourire moqueur pour orner ses lèvres. Sa respiration, lente et profonde, venait lui chatouiller le nez. Et plus il le regardait, tranquille et complètement inconscient, et plus son agacement augmentait. Il retroussa le nez, anticipant la caresse de l'air provoquée par l'expiration de l'illusionniste mais ne parvint pas à lui échapper. Mais ce qui l'énervait plus que tout le reste, c'était de sentir le bras, lourd, qui pesait sur sa taille. Il le tenait serré contre le corps de l'autre et l'enlaçait complètement, l'empêchant de se glisser hors du lit. Il attendit quelques minutes dans cette position inconfortable avant de saisir le membre inerte, cherchant à le déplacer. Remuant dans son sommeil, Mukuro raffermit sa prise et le rapprocha, glissant une de ses jambes entre celles repliées de Hibari.

« Menteur. », grogna le gardien du Nuage avant de tenter de frapper le visage devant lui.

Sans se départir de son expression endormie, Mukuro bloqua son poing. Finalement, un sourire orna ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux. « Bonjour à toi aussi. » Il acheva ses salutations en déposant sa bouche sur celle du garçon lui faisant face. « J'ai passé une délicieuse nuit. Et matinée. Et un très agréable début d'après-midi. Tu n'arrivais plus à dormir sans ma douce présence à tes côtés ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est quatorze heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévenu Kusakabe que tu étais épuisé quand il est passé ici. Et j'ai éteint ton portable pour que tu ne sois pas dérangé. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors. », Mukuro se mit à rire quand Hibari lui jeta au visage la première chose qu'il trouva, à savoir l'Hi-Bird.

« Hibari Hibari! Réveillé Réveillé! », pépia l'oiseau avant de quitter la chambre.

Mukuro se laissa gaiement allonger sous le corps du japonais qui arma son bras pour lui décocher une fantastique droite. Il interrompit cependant son attaque pour bâiller profondément. Ses doigts venant caresser le visage au**-**dessus du sien, l'illusionniste ajouta, « L'Hi-Bird aussi te trouvait très fatigué, il a préféré te laisser dormir. » Ses doigts déboutonnant habilement le haut du pyjama de Hibari, il tira sur les pans ouverts de son vêtement pour l'amener à lui.

Le japonais laissa son torse nu rencontrer celui tout aussi dévêtu de Mukuro et bâilla une nouvelle fois, avant de se frotter les yeux, brouillés par des larmes de fatigue. Une main vint caresser ses cheveux, réajustant ses mèches pour qu'elles ne les dérangent ni l'un ni l'autre. « Manipulateur. », souffla Hibari avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

« Merci du compliment. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. », lui répondit Mukuro en croisant ses bras sur la peau chaude du dos de son fiancé.

* * *

« Salut les garçons! Je vous serre la même chose que d'habitude ? »

« S'il vous plaît monsieur Yamamoto. »

« Ah ah ah! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être aussi poli. Vous êtes des bons garçons tous les deux. Et puis, vous êtes des amis de mon imbécile de fils! Bon, je m'occupe de vos plats, installez-vous en attendant. »

« Et donc ? »

« Ah, mon bien-aimé Kyoya, je voulais te dire que je te quitte. », déclara Mukuro à grand renfort de gestes. « Tu pourrais au moins sourciller à défaut de sembler inquiet. Je te laisserai seul pour la journée. Profites-en pour régler tes affaires. »

« Et où as-tu entendu que j'aurai des affaires ? »

« Voyons Kyoya, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des informations. », dit l'illusionniste en posant sa main sur celle de Hibari.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux. Il remercia d'un hochement de tête le père de Yamamoto pour les plats apportés et, dès qu'il les laissa savourer leur repas, chercha à sortir sa main de celle qui l'étreignait.

Hibari regardait leurs deux mains enlacées, fronçant les sourcils en parvenant finalement à dégager la sienne. Il ajouta sans une pointe d'émotion, « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais ça. »

Un rire lui répondit. « Je serai ravi de te l'expliquer en détail. »

« Et perdre contre toi ? »

L'air de ne pas y toucher, Mukuro se lança. « Oh, mais il y a d'autres moyens qui n'impliqueraient pas ma victoire. » Face à l'air interrogateur de son partenaire, il poursuivit. « Mais tu pourrais en mourir, et moi aussi. Kufufu! On ne donne pas vraiment d'explications là-dessus, le vivre est plus simple. Prêt à relever le défi ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. », siffla Hibari avant de reculer sa chaise. Il fut retenu par une main saisissant la sienne, une nouvelle fois.

« Oya, je te déconseille de te lever brusquement et de sortir de la pièce après avoir tenté de me frapper. Je doute que monsieur Yamamoto apprécie. Il t'en faut plus pour te convaincre ? »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il apprécie. », répondit le japonais en se réinstallant.

« Je peux présenter les choses autrement si tu veux. Dis-moi Hibari Kyoya, comment comptes-tu acheter mon silence ? »

Un sourire répondit à celui qui ornait les lèvres de Mukuro. « Dis toujours. »

« Demain, je t'enlève faire une excursion en amoureux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Rassure-toi, je ne pense pas à un pique-nique. Plutôt à une chambre d'hôtel confortable. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas quel est l'intérêt de tout ça. »

« Je te le montrerai avec plaisir. Si tu acceptes de me rejoindre. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu as tendance à disparaître quand les choses deviennent intéressantes. C'est tellement dommage, quand je pense à tout ce que tu rates... »

« Rien de vital. »

« Et pourtant. »

* * *

Hibari entra dans la chambre avoisinant celle qu'avait occupé Irie. Les murs étaient couverts de formules, mis à part l'un d'entre eux où se trouvaient des mots entourés, liés les uns aux autres par des flèches partant dans tous les sens.

« Bonjour, j'imagine que tu es Hibari ? » Spanner se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer, abandonnant pour un temps sa dernière formule. Il y reviendrait dans un instant, il pouvait bien poursuivre son raisonnement en discutant. « C'est une bonne nouvelle, je commençais à me lasser d'être ici. »

Comme il terminait sa phrase, les lumières de la chambre s'éteignirent. Hibari eu le temps de cligner des yeux avant d'apercevoir un éclat argenté se diriger vers lui. Il saisit le poignet armé et fit une clé de bras à son propriétaire. D'une pression plus forte, il lui fit lâcher son arme. Il allait augmenter la traction quand l'autre reprit la parole.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je me rends! »

Hibari repoussa d'un coup de pied le couteau au loin avec lequel on l'avait menacé. Ses hommes avaient manqué d'attention, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi fort. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut prévoir en te regardant. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé de m'enfuir, non ? Je ne t'aurai pas tué, je voulais juste sortir d'ici. Je serai bien incapable de tuer quelqu'un, je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça. »

« Tu es celui qui a commencé. »

« Ah, l'histoire de l'ordinateur ? Je savais que j'aurai dû être plus prudent. »

Hibari saisit la seule chaise présente dans la cellule et se positionna dessus, face au blond qui s'était laissé tomber assis contre le mur. « Pourquoi ? »

« Hum... en fait, j'étais à la recherche de quelqu'un. Et comme vous aviez des informations dessus, j'ai fini par vous trouver. Après, je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporter. »

« Irie Shoichi. »

« Oui! Il était là il y a quelques temps, non ? Vos dossiers ont gagné une bonne protection, j'ai reconnu son travail. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi tu voulais le retrouver ? »

« C'est quelqu'un d'intéressant**.** Tu ne sembles pas vouloir me tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer alors ? »

Hibari lui tendit un ordinateur, une vidéo prête à tourner déjà lancée. Il avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu. La voix de Giannini emplitla salle pendant que le mécanicien montrait ses inventions, se targuant d'être le génie de cette génération. Spanner ne parvenait pas à retenir une expression méprisante et hautaine, ses sourcils froncés témoignant de sa colère. Il se mit à tapoter ses doigts après dix minutes. Il émettait des commentaires cinglants au bout de vingt. Hibari attendit qu'il ait fini de la visionner pour lui demander, un rire dans la voix, « Tu peux faire mieux ? »

« Bien sûr! Facilement même! Se prendre pour le meilleur ingénieur... même avec la moitié de ses fonds, je pourrai faire mieux. »

« Tu auras la moitié. »

* * *

Kusakabe releva la tête en voyant Hibari sortir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce et soupira de soulagement en voyant Spanner debout, pensif, vivant et conscient.

« Il s'installe ici. »

« Très bien Kyoya. Tout est prêt pour le voyage. »

« Retarde-le. Nous ne partons pas tout de suite. »

« Très bien, je m'en occupe. Au fait, la famille Cavalonne m'a prévenu de son passage futur au Japon. Je me suis dis que tu voudrais être prévenu. »

« Ils comptent venir ici ? »

« Il semblerait ? », se hasarda Kusakabe en sentant la gêne l'envahir.

« Je ne veux pas d'eux à Namimori pendant que je ne serai pas là. Tu feras fermer la ville. »

« Hibari, ça risque d'être difficile. Les Cavalonne sont après tous les alliés des Vongola, une part de la famille. », sous le regard glacé qu'il reçu, il rajouta précipitamment « Très éloignée. Pas vraiment liée. Distante. Je mettrai tout ce que je peux en place. »

« Tetsuya. »

« Oui Hibari ? »

« Organise un repas avec la Fondation avant qu'on parte. »

« Très bien. »

* * *

« Je suis rentré. », chantonna une voix à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le rejoignant. Hibari poussa un profond soupir en sentant une paire de bras se croiser sur son torse et une tête se poser sur une de ses épaules. En imitation, l'autre soupira fortement, faisant voler les mèches proches de sa bouche. Hibari fronça le nez en le sentant peser de plus en plus lourdement, puis commencer à se balancer en l'entraînant dans son mouvement.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il finalement après avoir cherché à défaire l'étreinte sans y parvenir du premier coup.

« Tu n'as vraiment presque pas grandi depuis notre première rencontre. », dit Mukuro avant de rire en contenant les attaques furieuses que le gardien lui envoyait. Évitant un pernicieux coup de tête, il embrassa le cou tendu en arrière. Hibari se figea et il en profita pour saisir ses mains, l'immobilisant sans forcer. « J'aime beaucoup. », compléta-t-il dans un sourire. Des doigts vinrent s'emmêler aux siens et il ne comprit que trop tardivement quand des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

« Ne pense même pas à me dire que tu me protègeras. Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

« Oh! Mais ça collait tellement bien à l'ambiance! Après tout, tu vas bientôt partir, non ? »

« Je serai là demain si c'est ce que tu demandes. »

« Oya oya, c'est une promesse alors ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu te débattes plus. Ça pourrait être vraiment pour que je n'en parle pas à Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mais je crois que tu es juste curieux. »

« Et alors ? Quoi si je le suis ? »

« Tu es vraiment amusant Hibari Kyoya. »

* * *

Hibari se tenait assis, nu, contre la tête du lit. Il aurait pu s'appuyer contre le bois dans son dos s'il s'était laissé aller. Mais le regard dévorant que lui adressait Mukuro, assis en face de lui, attisait plus sa colère qu'une quelconque envie de se laisser aller. C'était de la curiosité certes, mais il y avait également pas mal de bravade. Il s'était beaucoup interrogé quand Mukuro s'était déshabillé et l'avait incité à faire de même. Mais au final, il n'aurait ses réponses qu'en entrant dans le jeu de l'autre.

« Et ? »

« Écartes plus les jambes, elles vont te gêner sinon. Tu préfères y aller directement ou expérimenter la version longue, pleine de rebondissements et péripéties ? »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. », cracha Hibari en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Kyoya. », répondit l'illusionniste en replaçant les mains de l'autre garçon de chaque côté de son corps. « Concentre-toi sur ton corps. Il fait un peu froid mais il y a des parties que tu dois sentir plus chaudes que d'autres, des endroits qui te brûlent, qui demandent quelque chose. Lesquelles ? »

« Si tu arrêtais de me regarder comme ça, je pourrai peut-être le savoir, crétin! »

« Hibari Kyoya... », rejoignant le sus-nommé, Mukuro ajouta, « Passe-moi ta main. » Enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens, il posa sans aucune hésitation la main de Hibari sur le sexe de ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que- », se récria le garçon.

« Tu veux que je te réexplique ? », l'interrompit Mukuro. « Tais-toi ou je me charge de t'empêcher de parler. », rajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

L'illusionniste se décala, s'installant confortablement entre le montant et Hibari. Le voir nu devant lui, toujours aussi inatteignable était suffisamment tentant pour que son sexe s'érige. Mais le sentir si près, pouvoir respirer l'odeur de sa peau, tellement inconscient de ce que Mukuro pouvait lui faire dans cette position, il respira profondément, cherchant à oublier la sensation de son pénis tout contre les fesses du gardien.

Hibari caressait son sexe, guidé par la main qui enserrait la sienne. Il se logea plus agréablement dans les bras de l'autre, se décontractant comme son excitation augmentait. Le mouvement d'abord rapide et lâche se calma pendant qu'il ajustait sa prise sur son début d'érection, trouvant un rythme qui lui plaisait plus. Sa main était plus ferme sur son pénis. Elle le caressait lentement, de haut en bas, enserrant plus fermement la base de son sexe. Aventureux, il glissa son index entre son prépuce et l'extrémité de son pénis, recueillant quelques gouttes. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire facilitait le va-et-vient de sa main.

« Oui. », souffla Mukuro dans son cou, sa voix rauque envoyant des frissons le long de l'échine de Hibari. « Cherchece qui te fait plaisir. » L'illusionniste referma sa main jusqu'alors libre sur la hanche de son fiancé, l'invitant à poursuivre. Déposant une série de baisers de son cou à sa mâchoire, il ajouta tout contre son oreille, « Laisse-toi aller. »

Sa paume de main couvrant son gland, Hibari reprit ses mouvements, plus conscient de la chaleur que dégageait l'autre corps dans son dos que de sa main active. Il avait douloureusement conscience des doigts refermés sur les siens et avait parfois l'impression que c'était elle qui le touchait directement et non plus lui qui se masturbait. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses rêveries. Sa vue restait troublée et son corps beaucoup trop chaud. Son sexe gorgé de sang appelait à la satisfaction.

« Encore. », dit Mukuro avant de lui mordiller l'oreille, venant sucer son lobe. L'aspirant dans sa bouche, il fit jouer ses dents dessus. Il s'amusa à y appliquer le même rythme qu'il sentait Hibari suivre sur son sexe. Sa main glissa dans le dos du garçon, entre leurs deux corps. Il effleura son pénis délaissé, douloureusement dressé. Il sentait contre sa main les fesses de Hibari, douce invitation à aller plus loin. Il referma ses dents sur la nuque du gardien, les yeux fermés, reprenant péniblement conscience des limites à leur relation. Sa main revint se poser sur la taille de son partenaire. « Bouge... », demanda-t-il, les dents serrées en se préparant aux tourments qu'il allait s'infliger.

Hibari se figea avant d'assimiler la requête. Se fiant à son instinct, il commença à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière, ignorant des sensations qu'il provoquait chez son partenaire. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur sa main, l'incitant à poursuivre sa lente caresse sur son sexe tendu. Ses gestes se firent plus hiératiques, imprécis, comme il perdait régulièrement son souffle et demeurait frustré de ne pas réussir à se satisfaire, voulant plus.

Les doigts refermés sur sa hanche remontèrent sur son torse, venant jouer avec l'un de ses tétons. « Utilise ton autre main. »

Écoutant le conseil, Hibari se saisit de la base de son sexe, laissant son autre main parcourir son pénis sur toute la longueur. Il s'attarda plus longtemps sur son gland, se mordant les lèvres pour réprimer les bruits qui montaient du fond de sa gorge. Il avait chaud et ses jambes se resserraient, gênant les mouvement de ses mains. Alors qu'il tiraillait une nouvelle fois son prépuce, appréciant les sensations que cela générait, il laissa s'échapper un cri. Il se stoppa, ses genoux se repliant instinctivement contre son torse. « Ça ne va pas. », siffla-t-il en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule derrière lui, les yeux voilés par un désir insatisfait.

Implacable, Mukuro se saisit des cuisses de Hibari qu'il écarta largement après avoir couché ses jambes sur le matelas. Pendant que l'une de ses mains parcourait le sexe tendu, l'autre caressait l'intérieur de ses jambes puis remonta jouer avec ses testicules. L'illusionniste entendit l'ancien préfet retenir sa respiration avant de se mettre à haleter doucement. Mukuro laissa ses doigts venir masser la zone derrière les bourses alourdies, sachant les sensations agréables que cela procurerait à son fiancé. Hibari roulait des hanches contre lui, cherchant autant le contact de ses mains qu'il désirait y échapper. Mukuro sentait son sexe humide pressé contre les fesses contractées du gardien, sa respiration tout contre son oreille, ses cheveux courts qui frottaient contre son cou et le sexe gonflé qui tremblait dans sa main.

« Plus... », gémit Hibari en saisissant les cheveux de Mukuro, sa bouche tout contre la sienne. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres asséchées avant qu'il ne les morde, bloquant le cri qui voulait s'échapper tandis que Mukuro accélérait son va-et-vient sur son sexe. Le toucher était aussi agréable que douloureux, la main le serrant trop fort, pas assez et soudainement, juste où il fallait. « Encore! », ordonna-t-il avant de planter ses dents dans la nuque présentée, grognant.

« Putain... Kyoya! », s'écria Mukuro en sentant les deux lobes fessiers s'ouvrir pour entourer son pénis.

« M'appelle pas... comme ça. », répliqua le sus-nommé en tirant plus fortement les cheveux qu'il tenait. « Mukuro... », ajouta Hibari en sentant la main reprendre encore plus vite et prenant soudainement conscience du sexe qui sans le pénétrer stimulait son entrée. « Déga- », commença-t-il avant que Mukuro n'enserre plus fortement son gland.

« Tu disais ? », répliqua ce dernier avant de reprendre ses allées et venues sur le sexe turgescent.

« Plus... », répéta Hibari en bougeant frénétiquement ses hanches pour augmenter la friction sur son membre, sa main venant entourer celle de Mukuro. « Plus. », ajouta-t-il, la sueur dégoulinant de son front comme Mukuro plantait ses dents dans son épaule. Son autre main tirait toujours rageusement sur les cheveux de son partenaire, l'obligeant à se pencher sur lui. « Encore... oui... », dit Hibari avant de se mordre les lèvres, ne laissant plus s'échapper que des grognements et gémissements. Il aurait de toutefaçon été bien incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit comme son corps se tendait dans un cri silencieux, sa lèvres inférieure s'ouvrant sous la morsure qu'il s'infligeait. Il n'entendit pas ce que dit Mukuro contre lui, si l'illusionniste disait alors quelque chose, devenu sourd à tout autre chose que les battements irréguliers de son cœur et son souffle lourd, haletant. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche et gouttait de son épaule mordue par Mukuro comme il se laissait aussi aller à jouir tout contre lui. Les traînées blanchâtres salissaient la main qui l'avait fait venir et quelques jets jaillissaient encore de son sexe, enfin vidé. Il sentait un autre liquide dégouliner de son dos à ses fesses, le brûlant. D'abord alangui contre Mukuro, il finit par tenter de se redresser. Bien qu'étourdi, il ne devait pas son échec à lui-même mais bien aux deux bras qui l'entouraient et le couchèrent sur le lit. La respiration dans son dos était tout aussi irrégulière que la sienne, retrouvant peu à peu son calme comme lui-même reprenait contenance.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Hors de question. » Le rire de Mukuro tomba vite, de fatigue ou à cause du manque d'air.

Cherchant encore à se dégager, sans trouver la force de repousser complètement le corps contre le sien qui le maintenait au chaud, Hibari ajouta, « Je veux me laver. »

« Il y a une fenêtre dans ta salle de bain. Juste assez grande pour que tu puisses passer par là. »

Piqué au vif, la réplique ne tarda pas. « Je ne compte pas m'enfuir. »

« Je ne compte pas te lâcher. Dors Kyoya. »

« Manipulateur. »

« Pas autant que toi. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Petite remarque au passage, Mukuro ne donne pas d'ordre ici, il fait des demandes. L'auteur n'étant pas doté d'un pénis, il se peut que son dernier... lime ait perdu en réalisme. A vous de juger et de me dire. Et dire que quelques années plus tôt je donnais dans le « Draco pénétra délicatement l'antre de Harry, caressant son visage orné de deux émeraudes le fixant amoureusement ». Je tiens à remercier ma petite-sœur pour m'avoir fait rire en buguant quand je me suis écriée « Enfin! Ils ont joui! ». Et qui, je l'espère, ne lira jamais ce message.

Koko-chan, seule et unique revieweuse anonyme, je tiens à te remercier pour ta présence régulière (contrairement à mes publications). N'hésites pas à revenir, juste pour une phrase, juste le temps d'un petit commentaire qui m'aiderait à commencer les prochains chapitres.

Revan-Hikin, fais un bon voyage. A ton retour, avec de la chance, la suite sera postée.


	22. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Je tiens à remercier ma Tyu-chan pour ses corrections avisées. Pour les discussions. Pour les encouragements et les paroles malgré le temps qui manque. Pour des images et des « Kyu~ » prononcés devant Alice au pays des merveilles. Et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour les autres corrections qui arrivent!

**Chapitre 21**

« Bonjour Hibari. Je crois que... nous devons parler. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il se trouve qu'en ce moment, je rencontre quelques... difficultés à comprendre ce que tu fais. Je veux dire... je reçois régulièrement des notes. Élevées. Très élevées. Et bien sûr, je comprends que tu aies des choses à mettre en place, que tu ne puisses pas tout me dire. Mais actuellement c'est assez difficile tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de... dépenser un peu moins ? »

« Je ne savais pas les Vongola si pauvres. »

« Tu vas regarder ce que tu peux faire ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Oh, je suis soulagé! Merci beaucoup Hibari. Je te rappellerai, d'accord ? Bye! Enfin, au revoir. »

« Tu vois Tsuna, ça n'était pas si difficile de parler avec ton homme de main. Hibari Kyoya est quelqu'un de très attentif aux besoins de la famille et est capable de s'adapter. »

« Reborn! Ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que j'ai... un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Vous ne devez pas Dixième du Nom! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tout se passe bien, ne vous inquiétez pas! »

« Ah ah! C'est bon Gokudera, je ne suis sûr de rien. »

« Tsuna! En attendant, tu devrais peut-être raccrocher, non ? »

« AH! »

Hibari referma son téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche. Ce faisant, il déplaça le bras de son fiancé qui l'enserrait. La poigne autour de sa taille se renforça et l'autre homme l'attira à lui. Hibari se laissa aller contre l'illusionniste, lequel replongea rapidement dans le sommeil. Reprenant le livre qu'il lisait avant d'être interrompu, le gardien du Nuage s'installa plus confortablement et poursuivit sa lecture.

* * *

« Hibari, j'ai reçu un appel de Gokudera à propos des finances! Les hommes ont commencé à calculer les implications de cet amoindrissement. Voilà le rapport. »

Le chef de la Fondation regarda vaguement le papier, sourcillant en voyant que les anciens membres du comité de discipline avaient jugé bon de réduire l'argent apporté à l'aile mécanique, ce qui lui déplaisait particulièrement. Il espérait pouvoir aménager des défenses plus importantes avec l'aide de Spanner et surtout, créer une immense salle d'entraînement. Plusieurs même. Dans toute la base et représentant toutes les situations d'affrontement. Il saisit un des stylos posés sur le bureau du chef du comité de discipline et barra une ligne d'un coup sûr et direct. Il dispersa rapidement l'argent ainsi gagné entre les différentes branches et tendit la feuille à Kusakabe qui la contempla, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Quelque chose à dire ? »

« Non, rien du tout Hibari. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Mukuro est derrière la porte, je le fais entrer ? »

« Ce n'est pas un invité. Tu n'as pas à lui ouvrir la porte. »

« Oya, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? »

« Frappe avant d'entrer. »

« Mais j'ai entendu ta douce voix qui réclamait après moi. »

« Dégage. »

« Hibari je... je sors... »

« Et la douceur de tes lèvres me manquait. Tu me permets de les déposer sur les tiennes pour goûter ta saveur ? »

« Je ne te permets rien. »

* * *

« Je pensais modifier les horaires du club de kendo avec celui de cérémonie du thé. Comme ça, ils se retrouvent avec les mêmes horaires que celui de baseball et ils crient tous en même temps au lieu de hurler tout au long de la journée. »

« Hum. Tu peux tout de suite envoyer le message aux dirigeants. Bonne initiative. Tu n'étais pas dans le club de kendo ? »

« Au précédent semestre oui. Mais j'ai préféré me consacrer à mon rôle dans le comité de discipline. »

« Très bien. Je partirai dans quelques temps. A moins que ce ne soit de grands changements, je te laisse t'en occuper seul. Tu as intérêt à bien faire. »

« Oui Hibari! »

« Tu peux rester ici, je sors. »

« Merci. La semaine passée je suis allé au vietnamien du côté de la zone industrielle. Le service était étonnement rapide et la nourriture bonne. »

« N'y va pas ce midi, la zone industrielle est dangereuse. »

« Très bien Hibari. Et faites un bon voyage. »

* * *

« HIBARI! »

Poursuivant sa route, accélérant le pas, le garçon interpellé en vint à traverser les enceintes des maisons pour échapper à la furie qui le poursuivait. Finalement, les cris ne cessant pas, il s'immobilisa et attendit l'énergumène qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

« Tu es énergique aujourd'hui! Comme toujours! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'étais à Osaka quand j'ai décidé de me faire un petit footing! Et mes pas m'ont emmené ici! Je sortais de la maison quand je t'ai vu! Je me suis dis que ça serait sympa de te dire bonjour quoi! Allez, pour fêter ça je t'emmène boire un coup! »

« J'ai du travail. »

« Moi aussi mais ça ne sera pas long! Juste le temps de parler un peu! »

« Non. »

« Bon, je repasserai une autre fois alors! Hésite pas à passer voir Kyoko, elle a fait un gâteau génial! Allez, j'ai un avion qui part dans quelques heures, faudrait pas que je le rate! Salues Mukuro pour moi! »

* * *

Hibari sortit son portable, agacé. Il rejoignit une ruelle, quittant la devanture du restaurant où passaient des voitures. Il était déjà arrivé en retard à son lieu de rendez-vous avec Mukuro à cause de sa rencontre avec le gardien du Soleil, il devait maintenant subir la conversation de Sawada. Il n'ignorait plus ses appels quand Kusakabe ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. L'héritier des Vongola avait toujours cette tendance à la dramatisation quant à l'état de survie de ses hommes et son inquiétude débordante était particulièrement contagieuse. Une fois, il était parti se reposer sur le toit de l'école et avait exceptionnellement refermé la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel de Tsunayoshi Sawada et ce dernier avait, comme souvent, contacté Kusakabe. Son homme de main était alors parti à sa recherche, encouragé par le gardien du Ciel qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Trouvant la porte fermée, Hibari s'étant rendormi, il contacta le reste des hommes. Ils partirent en quête du chef de la Fondation, menaçant les personnes qu'ils croisaient pour retrouver sa trace. Au final, ils découvrirent Lambo en train de se noyer après être tombé dans une rivière**, **et une fois le mauvais pressentiment de Tsuna passé, ils abandonnèrent leurs recherches. Ils furent punis pour avoir perturbé la paix de Namimori de la main du garçon qu'ils recherchaient ardemment et chaque personne retint la leçon de cette journée.

La sonnerie reprit, l'herbivore en chef s'autorisait trois appels consécutifs avant de paniquer, et le gardien du Nuage décrocha.

« Hibari! »

« Oui ? »

« C'est... bonjour. Je voulais te demander, est-ce bien vrai que tu as renvoyé les ouvriers ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais... et la base alors ? »

« Sawada. »

« Oui Hibari ? »

« J'ai réparti le peu d'argent que tu peux me proposer de la meilleure façon possible. As-tu quelque chose à redire à mon jugement ? »

« Mais Hibari- »

« Tu veux mourir ? »

« Mais il faut bien- »

« Je vais t'y aider. Ça sera long et douloureux. Pour toi. »

« D'accord d'accord d'accord! Je vais voir comment arranger la situation autrement. »

« Tu es sûr ? Ts! Tellement décevant... »

Hibari regagna rapidement sa place. A peine s'était-il installé que Mukuro levait la tête de son assiette pour lui jeter un regard amusé.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à me cacher ? »

« En répondant au téléphone au cours d'un repas, la moindre des politesses est de sortir de table. »

« Bonne réponse. »

« Et je n'en cache pas plus que toi. »

« Oups, je ne le fais pas assez bien si tu l'as déjà remarqué. J'imagine que c'est à mon tour d'acheter ton silence ? »

« Pas vraiment, ça ne me regarde pas tant que tu ne touches pas à la ville. »

« Oh mais j'insiste, tout le plaisir sera pour moi. »

* * *

« VOI! Hibari! Ouvre la porte! »

Hibari jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Mukuro, allongé à ses côtés, dans son lit, et complètement nu. Il regarda la porte par laquelle les autres énergumènes n'allaient pas tarder à entrer et revint planter son regard sur son voisin. Repoussant brusquement les draps, il tira l'illusionniste avec lui. S'arrêtant dans la salle de bain, il effectua plusieurs pressions à différents endroits pour faire apparaître une trappe derrière l'évier. Il poussa l'homme à y entrer et l'abandonna à son triste sort, armé de ses vêtements, dans le passage secret non-éclairé.

Le temps qu'il ressorte de la salle de bain, la vitre donnant sur le balcon éclatait pour laisser entrer le propriétaire des couteaux qui l'avaient détruite pendant qu'un bruit d'explosion l'informait que Squalo venait d'ouvrir sa porte avec toute la délicatesse qu'il était réputé posséder.

Finalement Leviathan entra, faisant avancer un immense fauteuil rouge monté sur des roulettes qu'il planta devant le propriétaire de l'appartement.

« Hibari. »

« Xanxus. », répondit le sus-nommé à la personne qui s'adressait à lui. Ils se fusillèrent rapidement du regard avant que Squalo apparaisse, traînant un paquet emmailloté d'une taille relativement inquiétante et poussant des bruits qu'il craignait de reconnaître.

« Mission accomplie! », s'écria Belphegor avant de partir dans un éclat de rire, libérant l'objet maintenu jusqu'alors silencieux par les cordes et autres éléments.

« Je... ne... dois... pas... », dit Lambo avant de sortir son bazooka, trébucher, et le lancer involontairement en l'air.

La scène sembla brusquement ralentir. Les têtes se levèrent en direction de l'arme, les visages affichant tout un panel d'émotions, de la crainte à l'envie. Squalo esquissa un mouvement de recul sur son sempiternel cri pendant que Belphegor au contraire courait pour s'en saisir, sûrement pour l'essayer sur le pauvre vice-chef des Varia. Leviathan, y voyant la possibilité de recroiser le fer avec son adversaire reconnu parmi les Vongola ne se rétracta pas moins, craignant être touché par l'objet et ne plus offrir une source d'intérêt suffisante aux autres Varia après avoir dévoilé son apparence future. Lussuria partit dans un hurlement suraiguë et donna une claque à la plus proche chose se trouvant à ses côtés, à savoir un pot de fleur qui n'avait rien demandé et poursuivit sa course à l'horizontale, sortant Belphegor de sa trajectoire première. Pendant ce temps, Hibari et Xanxus restaient impassibles, se fusillant toujours du regard. Le premier n'ayant toujours pas assimilé le principe du bazooka s'en désintéressait complètement pendant que le second se fichait actuellement de la situation. Après tout, ses hommes devaient bien servir à quelque chose et il ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient tous comme préoccupation première d'éloigner l'objet de sa royale tête couronnée.

Le nuage de fumée rose envahie la pièce et se désagrégea lentement, laissant apparaître une silhouette en apparence nue.

« Oya oya, ce n'est pas une heure pour m'inviter ici. », s'exclama une voix profonde. L'homme esquissa un geste qui chassa la fumée hors de l'appartement et se retrouva, vêtu, devant les personnes de ce temps. Il supporta sans sourciller les regards qu'on lui jetait, souriant de façon provocante à tous ceux qui le dévisageaient. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Hibari, il ne retint pas une expression affamée mais ne bougea pas dans sa direction pour autant.

Lussuria fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits, son cerveau additionnant rapidement un et un. Avec un air entendu et un clin d'œil aussi discret que Lambo dans la même pièce que Reborn, il dit en donnant un coup de coude à l'illusionniste, « Alors comme ça, vous vivez ensemble ? »

* * *

« Mama! », s'écria le jeune Bovino en courant vers la mère de Tsuna.

La femme se pencha pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras, passant sa main dans la tignasse qui lui servait de chevelure. « Oh, Lambo, ça faisait longtemps. Tu vas bien ? »

« Je veux manger des gioza! Et pleins de bonbons! », répondit le garçon en prenant une voix infantile.

« Allons Lambo, tu es grand maintenant. Mais pour te faire plaisir, on mangera des gioza ce soir! Tu veux rester ? », ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hibari.

Ce dernier, sans lui répondre, reprit son chemin abandonnant sans aucun regret les deux personnes.

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse. Tous les hommes attendaient, un bol de thé fumant déposé devant eux. Hibari se saisit du sien et les autres agirent en imitation. Le mélange bouillant ne provoqua pas un cri dans l'assemblée. Ils reposèrent tous le bol et saluèrent Hibari qui sortait de la salle, toujours aussi calme. Le chuintement d'une porte qui se refermait les tira de leur immobilité. Se redressant, les hommes commencèrent à discuter, à voix basse tout d'abord puis de plus en plus fort. Sortant des bouteilles de saké de sous la table et d'autres alcools étrangers que Kusakabe et Koyasu avaient ramené de leurs voyages, ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Dans la pièce voisine, Hibari se laissa aller à sourire quand ses hommes en état d'ébriété entonnèrent l'hymne de Namimori, leurs voix rendues plus graves par l'alcool ne perdant pas en justesse.

* * *

« Squalo a réussi à avoir des invitations. L'île sera pleine. On rentrera par ici. Le problème, c'est pour la sortie. », dit Kusakabe, sa voix cherchant à se faire entendre malgré le vacarme dans l'hélicoptère.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. On sort par là. »

« La mer ? »

« Les égouts sont assez grands pour qu'on passe. Ils sont surveillés. Et les plans incomplets. Il est sûrement sous terre. On sortira directement par là. »

Kusakabe regarda une fois de plus le plan. Sortir par la route la plus surveillée. Celle qui présentait le plus de risques. Celle où ils ne rencontreraient aucun civil. Il ne soulèverait pas ce point. Hibari avait beau dire que les herbivores ne l'intéressaient pas, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu mettre leur vie en danger.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien Hibari. Je demande à Koyasu de préparer un bateau pour le retour ? »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Et un médecin aussi ? »

« Comme tu veux. »

* * *

« Putain Hibari, déconne pas. »

Du sang.

« Vulgaire. Renvoyé. »

Partout.

« Renvoie-moi si tu veux mais continue de parler. Ferme pas les yeux, on est presque arrivé. »

Des flashs noirs. Les yeux qui papillonnent. Bruit de pas, presque imperceptibles. Il se dégage des bras de Kusakabe et frappe. Avant de tomber.

« … Putain putain putain merde! Kyoya, ouvre-les yeux! Ouvre-les yeux j'te dis! »

C'était le dernier.

« Pas d'ordre. »

Sa main, crispée sur son ventre. Glissante. La main, la chemise, il voudrait lâcher. Mais lâcher, c'est mourir.

« Tu pouvais pas me laisser t'aider, hein ? T'étais obligé de tout prendre sur toi. »

Il ne va pas mourir ici. Il a encore des choses à faire. Renvoyer Kusakabe. Battre Reborn. Apporter la bague. Et surtout...

« Kyoya ? Kyo! »

* * *

Quand Hibari rouvrit les yeux, Mukuro terminait de changer ses bandages au torse. Il se redressa et détourna la tête du regard qui le scrutait, ses sourcils froncés.

Mukuro troubla le silence en revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés après avoir éloigné la tablette de soin.

« Je ne te protégerai pas. A moins que tu ne sois trop faible pour t'occuper de toi-même ? »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Mukuro roula sur le côté de façon à se retrouver sur Hibari qui gardait son visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Il saisit sa nuque d'une main, plaquant son front contre le sien. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux du gardien alors que sa seconde main venait titiller la blessure laissée par la balle. Le gardien ne sourcilla pas. Mukuro sourit en retrouvant devant lui l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré et dont il n'avait même pas réussi à redresser le corps là où l'autre se battait à égalité contre lui.

« Tellement fragile. », dit-il en souriant, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

« Personne n'a survécu. », répondit Hibari en se renfrognant. Il était certain, malgré l'aspect flou de ses souvenirs, de ne pas avoir épargné qui que ce soit.

« Je pensais plutôt au fait que tu ne m'aies toujours pas repoussé. », reprit Mukuro en accentuant la pression de sa main qui se trouvait posée sur la cuisse gauche de son fiancé.

« Ça ne me gêne peut-être pas. »

Mukuro rit avant de venir embrasser le cou de son fiancé. Glissant jusqu'à son oreille, il lui souffla, « Tellement mignon. », avant de se redresser habilement, échappant ainsi aux attaques du gardien du Nuage. « Pour me battre, il va falloir que tu continues de t'entraîner. C'est bien ça ton but, non ? Alors améliore-toi. » Son regard froid égalait celui tout aussi distant de Hibari.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Et bien! J'aurai eu du mal à le compléter ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ce chapitre est sensé marquer un changement d'orientation dans l'histoire. Et rappeler également qu'entre eux, tout n'est pas qu'amour et tendresse. Soyez nombreux, reviewez (pitié ?).

En parlant de review, merci à Nora Elsa, non connectée cette fois. C'est l'ambivalence de la vingtaine, adulte adolescent. J'aime beaucoup cette période et elle est vraiment intéressante à écrire. Les personnages passent par des états différents très rapidement. Ils ne se contredisent pas réellement mais s'emportent dans tous les sens, cherchent la maîtrise et font parfois plus semblant qu'autre chose. Ah, j'aime! Et j'aime d'autant plus recevoir des messages aussi motivants qui me poussent à écrire, et ne pas supprimer toutes les scènes "lime" que j'ai pu préparer.

Merci également à Koko-chan (je ne dirai pas le nom) pour tous ses messages! J'ai souris, beaucoup, j'ai recommencé à balader mon bloc-note et c'était un plaisir. Heureusement, les encouragements, ça n'est jamais de trop! Merci pour tout, j'espère que tu reviendras encore et que l'histoire te plaira!

La suite au prochain épisode! Dans lequel vous retrouverez,

Des combats! "Le sourire aux lèvres, Hibari s'installa plus confortablement sur l'assassin qu'on lui avait envoyé."

Des propositions indécentes! "Yamamoto prit la main d'Hibari et plaça une bague dedans."

De la panique! "*Alerte, alerte. La communication vient d'être coupée avec l'Hi-Bird. Que toutes les unités regagnent leurs places*"

Et enfin, et surtout, ce que tout le monde attend, du Sexe (ou presque!) ! "Hibari eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mukuro le tirait à lui."


	23. Chapitre 22

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Merci également à Tyu-chan. Pour ses temps records de correction, pour l'organisation exceptionnelle, pour lire Reborn! et y comprendre les mêmes choses que moi.

**Chapitre 22**

Hibari ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il n'avait pas éteint la lumière la veille. Il se redressa dans son lit et dirigea son regard vers la porte d'entrée. Luttant contre la fatigue et bâillant largement, il finit par rejoindre la porte, ses tonfas en main. Il les rengaina en voyant le visage de Kusakabe apparaître devant lui.

« Kyo, les hommes de Mercare encadrent l'hôtel. Ils n'ont pas encore remarqué la sortie sud**-**ouest et le toit est encore sécurisé. »

Le chef de la Fondation prit une gorgée du thé que son vice-commandant lui avait apporté. « Tu sors avec les boîtes. Pas par le toit, c'est un piège. »

« Je- », commença Kusakabe avant de se faire couper par un bruit d'explosion, plus proche que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Tu sors. Si tu te mets entre ma proie et moi, je t'abats. »

Hibari attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière son second pour se diriger vers la douche et se préparer calmement. Il fallait laisser le temps à l'autre de quitter les lieux en toute sécurité, sans révéler qu'ils étaient au courant de la présence ennemie. Et ainsi, il aurait peut-être le temps d'émerger.

Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Laissant couler l'eau, il se plaqua contre l'entrée de la salle de bain. Un homme, il le devinait à sa démarche, ouvrit brutalement la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer ses premiers coups de feu en direction de la douche que déjà Hibari rabattait le battant sur lui. L'arme vola en l'air. Le temps qu'elle frappe le plafond, trois cadavres jonchaient le sol. Le quatrième homme regardait le japonais avancer vers lui. Le garçon s'accroupit au dessus de lui, l'uzi dans la main droite et un tonfa dans l'autre.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hibari s'installa plus confortablement sur l'assassin qu'on lui avait envoyé. Il appuya le métal de son arme usuelle sur le bleu qu'il lui avait fait en le frappant, l'envoyant au sol. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il dit, « Tu n'es pas fort. Tu vas mourir ici. Je veux savoir où sont ceux qui savent se battre. Je vais les tuer. Tous. Maintenant tu choisis. » Hibari posa le canon contre la tête du mafieux. « Je suis gaucher. Je risque de dévier en tirant et seulement te couper l'oreille. Tu seras assourdi, tu vas saigner, tu vas crier et je vais tirer encore. Ou sinon, tu me dis tout de suite ce que je veux savoir. »

* * *

« Et à ce moment-là, Yamamoto répondit « Hum... le baseball ? »! »

« Ah ah ah ah ah ! »

« T'en as d'autres comme ça ? »

* * *

Hibari jeta l'un de ses tonfas sur la porte que le gardien de la Pluie venait d'ouvrir imprudemment. Ce dernier la referma en riant. Quelques secondes passèrent où il réprimait difficilement son fou-rire sur le seuil. Finalement, il toqua à la porte et rentra dans l'appartement quand l'autorisation lui en fut donnée. « Salut Hibari! Alors, comment ça se passe ? », demanda Yamamoto en s'accroupissant aux côtés de son aîné. Il jeta un œil à la fenêtre mais en fut rapidement éloigné par le gardien du Nuage.

« Fais moins de bruit. Il est rentré dans le bar. On ira l'attendre chez lui, il devrait avoir la valise. »

Yamamoto étouffa son rire d'une main, ses épaules tressautant malgré tout d'amusement. « Une valise... C'est tellement vieux jeu! Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, plutôt de toi et Mukuro. » Il acheva sa phrase sur un regard sérieux.

« Parle encore et je te tue. »

« Ah ah ah! Tu n'as pas changé. », dit Yamamoto en donnant de grandes claques dans le dos de Hibari. Ce dernier lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, juste assez fort pour l'éloigner, pas assez pour devoir appeler une ambulance. « Ouch! Bon, on prend ta moto ou la mienne ? »

« Tu prends la tienne, crétin. »

« Très bien, très bien. Celui qui arrive en dernier paye les nems. »

« Je ne veux pas manger de nems. »

« Bon, on trouvera bien après ? Ah, au fait! J'ai quelque chose pour toi! »

Yamamoto prit la main d'Hibari et plaça une bague dedans. Ce dernier la regarda, mi-furieux mi-curieux.

« Promis, ça n'est pas une mauvaise blague. C'est parler de Mukuro qui m'y a fait penser. Mais elle est pour toi. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. »

« Et pourquoi je l'utiliserai ? »

« Et bien, elle est plutôt jolie, non ? »

* * *

« Hibari Hibari! Regarde, j'en ai trouvé une autre! », s'exclama joyeusement Yamamoto en montrant la bague que portait l'un des hommes qu'ils venaient de tuer.

« C'est comme ça que tu as trouvé la première ? »

« Zut, comment t'as deviné ? Ah, ne t'énerve pas! Faut qu'on parte en plus, la police va pas tarder à répliquer. Hibari ? Hibari! Attends-moi! Ah ah ah! On fait la course ? Celui qui perd paye l'alcool! »

« Je ne bois pas. », lui dit le gardien du Nuage en enfourchant sa moto, démarrant à toute vitesse en donnant au passage un puissant coup de pied dans celle de son partenaire de travail, la renversant.

* * *

« Et pour toi alors, comment ça c'est passé ? »

« On était encore en primaire. Mon frère aîné avait rejoint un des anciens gang. Il était devenu très violent et n'avait pas hésité à menacer notre mère pour avoir de l'argent. »

« Ah, j'ai connu ça moi aussi! »

« Et un jour, il est revenu à la maison en pleurant, en suppliant pour qu'on le laisse rentrer. Il a dit qu'il arrêtait tout et qu'il allait reprendre ses études! »

« Non, à ce point ? »

« Ils s'étaient tous fait battre par un primaire! Et bon, ma mère avait demandé à mon frère de venir me chercher à l'école. Et quand il a vu le Chef, il s'est effondré en larmes, en le suppliant de ne pas le frapper! »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que plus tard, je le suivrai. Bon, il a tout de suite refusé! Mais me voilà, plus de dix ans plus tard. Allez, à Hibari! »

« A Hibari! »

* * *

Les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le ciel, Hibari poussa un profond soupir. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, ses tonfas ensanglantés venant frotter contre son pantalon. Sans tourner la tête, il finit cependant par demander à l'intrus, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Et toi ? », répliqua Gokudera avant de cracher un nuage de fumée dans sa direction.

« Tsunayoshi Sawada va bien ? »

Déconcerté, le gardien de la Tempête vérifia rapidement son téléphone portable, s'assurant qu'aucun message ne lui ait été envoyé pour l'alerter quant à l'état du Dixième du nom. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Hum. Qui sait combien de temps ça va durer. », lui répondit Hibari en se tournant enfin vers lui, lui adressant un sourire ô combien inquiétant.

Gokudera jeta son mégot et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. « Si tu veux te battre, demande. Je suis là pour ça. »

Dans un mouvement si fluide qu'il en devenait imperceptible, Hibari s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit sa cigarette et l'écrasa. Gokudera garda le regard droit, se contentant de crisper ses poings. « Tu n'es pas assez excitant. »

Il s'attendait à un hurlement de colère, des cris, des coups et des explosions. Gokudera se contenta d'éclater de rire. « Personne ne l'est, non ? Sur tous ceux que tu as tué, combien t'ont soulagé ? La mission est finie. »

« Je ne mourrai pas. »

« Sûrement pas. Mais les autres commencent à être en danger. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors si tu vas dans la ville d'à côté, tu trouveras Dino. C'est un meilleur challenge, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Jetant sa troisième cigarette, Gokudera se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il espérait que l'autre gardien se calme. Sinon, les choses risquaient de se compliquer. Et il ne voulait surtout pas y assister ou se trouver concerné, de près ou de loin. « Arg! Fais comme tu veux. »

« J'y compte bien. », Hibari attendit un peu, le gardien de la Tempête s'éloignant. Finalement, il dit, « Le bébé n'a pas un message pour moi ? »

« Non. Mais si tu me posais cette question, je devais te répondre que Reborn n'est plus un bébé, qu'il a grandi et grandira encore. »

* * *

« Midori tanabiku Namimori no! Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii! »

« Bravo! Allez, je te resserre! »

*Alerte, alerte. La communication vient d'être coupée avec l'Hi-Bird. Que toutes les unités regagnent leurs places*

« Quoi ? »

« Le signal a disparu du radar! »

« Dernière localisation en Sicile. Pas d'achat de billet, pas de location de voiture dans la journée. »

« Il a été entendu pour la dernière fois en Grèce, hier. Pas de nouvelles depuis. »

« Il faut appeler Kusakabe! »

« Je préviens les Vongola ? »

« Non, pas maintenant! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on risque si on les contacte et je préférerais ne jamais le savoir... »

* * *

« VOI! » Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », s'écria Squalo en voyant le gardien du Nuage pénétrer leur planque du moment.

« Pousse-toi. Je viens pour le bébé. », répondit Hibari, sans se préoccuper de la lame dressée devant lui.

« Comment tu nous as trouvé ? », demanda le Varia en appuyant son épée contre la gorge dévoilée du japonais.

« Vous étiez cachés ? »

« Laisse-le Squalo. », fit une voix enfantine.

Hibari avança, gagnant la pièce où il devinait trouver l'arcobaleno.

« Oh, Hibari Kyoya! Je veux le tuer. Le tuer le tuer le tuer le tuer! Ushishi! Je vais le tuer! », chantonna Belphegor en voyant le gardien apparaître.

L'ignorant, le japonais passa à ses côtés. Il esquiva calmement les fils tendus, évitant par la même occasion le piège qui n'aurait pas manqué de se déclencher.

« Alors ? »

« Cette bague. »

« Hum. J'aurai peut-être besoin de Verde. »

« Et moi j'ai besoin de cette bague. »

« Elle est vraiment pour toi ? Enfin, c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas. Ça coûtera cher. »

« De moins en moins si tu prends trop de temps. »

« Humph! On verra ça. »

* * *

Mukuro attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. « Bonsoir Hibari Kyoya. » Il aurait dépassé la porte d'entrée si un corps ne l'en avait pas empêché. « Bon retour. », ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lui cracha Hibari, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mukuro pouvait deviner qu'il travaillait avant. Il s'était installé sur la table dans le salon. Il pouvait voir d'ici la petite lampe allumée, des feuilles et son stylo, qu'il avait pris la peine de fermer avant de venir lui ouvrir.

L'illusionniste ne se laissa pas déconcerter par l'expression froide du gardien. « Et bien, je profite de ta présence ? Tu n'as pas été beaucoup là dernièrement. A croire que je t'ai intimidé. » Il vint lui souffler ces derniers mots à l'oreille, replaçant ses mèches de cheveux.

La main de Hibari claqua sur la sienne. « Aucune raison. »

« Tu en es sûr ? », murmura-t-il, son souffle sur les lèvres qu'il avait embrassées pour la dernière fois quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Certain. », répliqua le gardien du Nuage en posant une main sur son torse pour le tenir à distance.

Mukuro se redressa. Moqueur, il désigna l'appartement qui s'étendait derrière eux. « Tu ne comptes pas me laisser entrer ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il étouffa rapidement son rire. « Dormir bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? » Hibari recula dans le salon. « Merci. », dit-il en entrant à son tour, déposant ses affaires dans l'entrée. « Ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. », ajouta-t-il innocemment en venant s'installer dans le fauteuil.

« Pourquoi ça aurait changé ? »

« C'est vrai. Très bonne question. » Mukuro rejoignit la cuisine où il prit un des carrés de chocolat qu'il avait apportés ici la dernière fois. « Je te fais un lait chaud ? »

Hibari l'avait rejoint, se tenant dans son dos. Il sortit deux coupes et une petite bouteille d'un placard. « Non. Saké ce soir. »

« Oya, tu bois ? », demanda Mukuro une fois qu'ils se furent réinstallés dans le salon.

« C'était prévu. », compléta le gardien du Nuage. Il s'abîma dans la contemplation de sa coupe. Relevant la tête, le regard dur, il dit, « Ça fait deux mois. J'ai gagné. »

Mukuro cligna des yeux, interloqué avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Kufufu! Je n'y pensais même plus. Et bien, toutes mes félicitations j'imagine. Ce n'est que partie remise. », conclut-il dans un clin d'œil, avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

Hibari reposa calmement sa coupe avant de saisir Mukuro par l'encolure de son t-shirt. Le tirant par-dessus la table, il lui dit en insistant sur les mots, « J'ai gagné. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Mukuro avant d'attirer le garçon sur la table, le couchant en travers. En un clin d'œil, il s'effaça pour se retrouver sur lui, le maintenant cloué contre le meuble.

« Oui. », cracha Hibari, la colère au fond des yeux.

La bouche de l'illusionniste vint se placer tout contre son oreille. La mordillant, il glissa l'une de ses mains entre les deux fines cuisses dévoilées par le kimono ouvert. « Tu en es absolument certain ? », répéta-t-il en plantant ses ongles dans sa jambe et ses dents dans son oreille.

« Oui. », redit plus doucement Hibari, ses yeux s'élargissant en sentant l'excitation de son fiancé et la sienne grossir, tout comme leurs souffles haletants qui s'entrechoquaient.

L'air se troubla un instant et Mukuro reprit sa place de l'autre côté de la table. « Et bien, qui suis-je pour dire le contraire ? » Il leva sa coupe à l'adresse de son fiancé qui se réinstallait également. « Buvons à ta victoire Kyoya. » L'illusionniste évita rapidement la petite bouteille de saké qui lui avait été jetée dessus. Il saisit les mains de Hibari avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour l'attaquer. « Kufufu. Je suppose que je dors chez moi ce soir ? » Mukuro saisit le visage de Hibari, forçant ses mâchoires à s'ouvrir. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, l'embrassant profondément. Lui léchant les lèvres, les mordant jusqu'au sang. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le regard haineux qui lui était jeté. Il sourit en l'embrassant toujours, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, jusqu'à le rendre haletant. Il le lâcha, le gardant immobilisé au sol le temps qu'il reprenne sa veste et remette ses chaussures. « Passe une bonne nuit, Kyoya. », dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Une balayette le coucha au sol. Mukuro plaça rapidement ses mains derrière la tête, évitant la marche entre l'entrée et le hall. Ses jambes relevées, il était en appui contre la porte. Hibari l'enjamba, venant s'asseoir sur lui. Il le frappa à la joue, sachant que son coup ne l'atteignait pas vraiment. Le gardien de la Brume laissa éclore sur sa joue une marque, pour rendre le jeu plus réel. « Qui t'as autorisé à partir ? »

Mukuro vint caresser l'ourlet de la lèvre de Hibari, souriant rêveusement. « Tes désirs sont des ordres. Mais tu devrais éviter de rester ici. La nuit n'est pas encore finie. »

Hibari le fusilla du regard, le défiant d'ajouter quelque chose. Finalement, il se releva. Il ramassa les morceaux de porcelaine.

Quand il regagna sa chambre, Mukuro était déjà couché. Il souleva la couverture et vint s'installer sur lui, assis. Ouvrant largement son kimono, il commença à se caresser. Glissant sa main de ses lèvres à son torse, effleurant sa peau plus qu'il ne la touchait, il continua sa lente descente. Pressant l'un de ses tétons entre ses doigts, il se permit un sourire en voyant les yeux de Mukuro se fixer sur ce minuscule bout de chair, les yeux brillants. Humidifiant ses doigts, il vint le faire rouler entre eux. Ses joues prirent des couleurs en réponse au rougeoiement du visage de l'illusionniste. Son torse se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement. Ses mains enserrèrent un instant ses bras, la chaleur montant encore comme ses hanches se mettaient en mouvement. Il reprit son exploration, descendant jusqu'à atteindre son nombril. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Mukuro, pressée contre le tissu de son vêtement. Elle durcissait alors qu'il ralentissait son balancement, appuyant la caresse plus fort. Il pouvait sentir ses fesses s'écarter, venant se saisir de l'érection à travers le tissu. Il se recula, posant ses mains sur les cuisses fermes de Mukuro pour se tenir. Sa propre érection délaissée se tendait désespérément, appelant à la caresse. Une de ses mains vint la saisir, la caressant doucement. Prenant son temps, il excita la chair, laissant la tête de son membre apparaître, humidifiée. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il en pressait le sommet, ses doigts mêlant sa salive à sa semence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix rauque de Mukuro provoqua un sourire chez son interlocuteur. « Je serai ravi de te l'expliquer en détail. »

Hibari eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mukuro le tirait à lui. L'allongeant sur son corps, il sortit son sexe rubicond de son caleçon. Le contact de leurs deux érections les firent crier. Ça n'était pas une manifestation de plaisir, plus de frustration. Ils attendaient plus, beaucoup plus. Mukuro mordit la nuque de Hibari comme ce dernier tirait sur ses cheveux, son autre main venant tordre les draps.

« Tu permets ? », demanda Mukuro en se saisissant de leurs deux sexes, les serrant juste un peu trop fort, preuve de son excitation.

« Je m'en fiche », répondit Hibari pantelant. Son corps tremblait sous chaque impulsion. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient aveugles et il ne sentait même pas la douleur de sa lèvre ensanglantée.

Les mains qui se posèrent sur ses fesses le firent se reprendre. Il chercha d'abord à échapper au contact froid sur sa peau brûlante, éprouvant l'étrange sensation que ce qu'il se passait pourrait rapidement devenir angoissant. Mais les doigts ne s'aventurèrent pas plus loin, se contentant de le saisir fermement. Ils lui imposèrent un mouvement de haut en bas, le plaquant tout en même temps contre le corps sous lui. Sa bouche ouverte cherchait à attraper l'air, incapable cependant de remplir complètement ses poumons.

Il se sentit basculer et se rattrapa à l'illusionniste. L'homme au-dessus de lui avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens, à la recherche de quelque chose. Une expression colérique passa sur son visage comme il se saisissait de la gorge de Hibari. Son étreinte était juste assez serrée pour le faire suffoquer, laissant malgré tout passer l'air. Il se pencha sur lui, venant cueillir son souffle à même ses lèvres sans l'embrasser, sans le toucher. Hibari se cambra, tendant son corps contre celui de plus en plus chaud de Mukuro. Il se sentait brûler, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. La main relâcha son étreinte. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à ses lèvres. Hibari vint mordiller les doigts qui se présentaient devant lui, sa respiration chaude venant exciter la peau exposée. Sa main glissa entre leurs corps, venant saisir l'excitation de Mukuro. Ce dernier manqua lui abandonner complètement son poids et se reprit. Il semblait être partout autour de lui, l'entourant complètement. La température semblait monter encore comme il masturbait doucement l'autre garçon, en accord avec la caresse faite sur son propre sexe. Leurs gestes d'abord ordonnés devinrent incontrôlables. Hibari donnait des coups de reins irrépressibles dans la main de l'autre homme. Luttant pour ne pas s'abandonner complètement, il perçut à peine la semence qui s'écoulait sur sa main, sur son propre sexe jusque sur son abdomen avant de venir à son tour en longues traînées blanchâtres sur le ventre de Mukuro. Il gémit comme la friction continuait, le vidant complètement de l'excitation qui l'avait habitée.

Les yeux fixés au plafond, Hibari reprenait son souffle. Il ne se dégagea pas de sous Mukuro, pas plus qu'il ne le repoussa. Il attendit un peu, ses idées s'organisant à nouveau.

« Menteur. »

« Manipulateur, menteur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? »

« Tu n'avais pas oublié. »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Ils restèrent immobiles. La sensation devenait étrangement désagréable. Comme en réponse à ses pensées, Mukuro se saisit de la boîte de mouchoirs à côté du lit et entreprit de les nettoyer un peu. Hibari s'installa plus confortablement. Il soupira en sentant Mukuro l'enlacer, sa tête venant reposer sur son torse, son oreille au niveau de son cœur. Il le bouscula légèrement et finalement le laissa se pelotonner plus confortablement. Hibari bâilla profondément avant de poser l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Mukuro. Il joua un instant avec les mèches avant de simplement laisser ses doigts reposer sur l'omoplate bien dessinée de l'illusionniste.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Après une étude approfondie des différents chapitres, épisodes et jeux de Reborn, j'ai opté pour un Hibari sensiblement gaucher (je peux argumenter. Quand il bâille, il couvre sa bouche avec sa main gauche. Kikyo lui vous-savez-quoi le bras gauche. Dans les jeux, son attaque la plus puissante est portée avec la main gauche. Dans son chapitre d'apparition, il se bat avec sa main gauche face aux personnages plus forts, sa main droite contre les plus faibles. Et j'en passe beaucoup). Mais au final, il change relativement facilement de main. Oh et oui, cette fic est toujours une fic humoristique. Complètement. Hum. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je contrôle la situation!

Je tenais à remercier mes, sensiblement, quatre revieweurs par chapitre qui ont le courage de revenir à chaque fois, la force de laisser un message. Merci aux revieweurs de passage grâce à qui j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus lue. Merci aux lecteurs dont la présence est tout de même remarquée (je dois bien avouer que parfois je peste un peu face à votre silence, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur). Et merci à Koko-chan pour toutes ses reviews qui sont appréciées. Oui, Mukuro va chercher à garder son côté Mukuresque qu'on aime tant. Avec cet aspect dominateur que j'aime tellement! Ah. Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!

Dans lequel vous retrouverez

De la jalousie! « Je suis la première femme de Mukuro! »

Des menaces! « Hibari, si un jour je te retrouve seul avec lui, j'irai le battre à mort! »

Du harcèlement! « Vous avez dix-sept nouveaux messages. »

Et enfin, et surtout, des retrouvailles! Avec du sexe (ou presque)! « Touche-moi. »


	24. Chapitre 23

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Je tenais également à remercier *roulement de tambours* Tyu-chan (remarquez comme tout le monde est surpris). Pour ses corrections bien évidemment. Pour ses conseils avisés. Pour se croiser, par surprise, un soir et repartir avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Pour être d'accord avec moi quand à l'improbabilité de certains couples, pour me sortir de la folie de temps en temps et m'y replonger d'autant plus délicieusement (*vrom vrom* disait Izaya).

**Chapitre 23**

« Mukuro! » Le cri se répercutait encore dans la rue quand la jeune fille l'ayant émit, après avoir bousculé tous les passants sur son chemin, se jeta au cou de l'homme qu'elle avait reconnu malgré la distance et le temps. Ce dernier se retourna pour recevoir contre son torse M.M, sanglotante. Sa main caressait ses cheveux mais son regard ne quittait pas celui du garçon avec qui il se promenait précédemment.

« Kufufu! Tu pourrais au moins être jaloux. »

Interrogateur, Hibari répondit, « De ? »

Mutin**, **l'illusionniste poursuivit sa phrase. « Cette charmante jeune femme pendue à mon cou ? »

« Oh. Ça ne fait pas partie des choses que j'envie. »

Un sourire plein d'innocence au visage, il ne tarda pas à demander, « Il y a donc des choses qui te font envie ? »

L'air furieux, la réponse ne tarda pas. « Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Mukuro! Ne m'ignorez pas comme ça! Vous êtes tellement méchant! »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas l'être ma chère. M.M, laisse-moi te présenter mon fiancé, Hibari Kyoya. »

La jeune fille en lâcha sa prise autour de Mukuro de surprise. Retombant sur ses pieds, elle se planta devant le garçon qu'on venait de lui présenter et le dévisagea. Les sourcils froncés, elle reconnut celui qui avait été leur ennemi, un des responsables de l'emprisonnement de Mukuro. Le garçon était à peine plus grand qu'elle et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, dépassant largement toutes les émotions qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant toutes ces années où l'illusionniste n'avait pas été là. Armant son poing, elle n'eut que le temps de décocher le coup avant qu'on ne lui fasse une douloureuse clé de bras.

« Oya, je ne t'ai pas dit de faire attention ? Désolé pour l'oubli. Kyoya n'est pas quelqu'un de très galant. C'est une des choses que j'apprécie chez lui. » Se disant, Mukuro saisit Hibari par la taille et l'amena contre lui. M.M en aurait crié de rage si l'illusionniste n'avait pas été là. Elle se saisit d'un des bras de Mukuro et le serra, disant en fusillant le gardien du Nuage des Vongola du regard, le défiant de rajouter quelque chose, « Je suis la première femme de Mukuro! »

* * *

« Je n'aime pas Dino. »

« Et moi je ne t'aime pas. On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a à disposition. Pour celle-ci, le poney propose de t'héberger. Tu te dois d'accepter. »

Mukuro poussa un soupir exagéré, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Hibari. « Mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Et ce surnom ridicule... »

« Serais-tu jaloux ? », demanda le gardien du Nuage en souriant légèrement.

« Jaloux ? Ça serait amusant! On essaye ? Hibari, si un jour je te retrouve seul avec lui, j'irai le battre à mort! » L'expression affichée par son fiancé donna envie de rire à Mukuro. Il se retint, déposant une série de baisers de son omoplate à ses lèvres. « Voyons, Kyoya, nous allons bientôt officialiser notre union et tout partager devant la loi et tu me jettes déjà ce regard brûlant de passion lorsque je me contente de t'emprunter une expression ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand- », il s'interrompit, esquivant un coup pernicieux.

« Tu vas rater ton avion si tu ne pars pas maintenant. » Hibari s'était levé, s'éloignant des étreintes envahissantes de l'illusionniste.

Ce dernier le suivit, se plantant devant lui pour lui demander dans un sourire, « Si pressé de passer à nos adieux déchirants ? » Il se pencha, saisissant son sac.

« Mukuro. »

« Oui mon adoré ? »

« Interdiction de le posséder. »

« Nous parlons de la même chose ? »

« Dino. Interdiction de le posséder. »

« Laisse-moi savourer notre union avant de me menacer de divorce. » Gardant ses mains pour lui, l'illusionniste n'en embrassa pas moins la bouche de Hibari, lui mordillant les lèvres et glissant sa langue entre les lèvres qui s'ouvrirent sous la pression. Les yeux toujours fermés, il dit, « J'aime quand tu sonnes jaloux. »

« Mukuro. »

« Dans ce cas, je t'appellerai tous les soirs et tu me feras un résumé de ta journée ? » Il rit en ouvrant la porte, se retournant brutalement tout contre le gardien qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée. Un rictus affamé sur les lèvres, il se pencha à l'oreille de Hibari. « Pense à moi, je n'y manquerai pas. »

* * *

« Bonjour Hibari Kyoya. »

« Il est vingt-trois heures. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

« Oya oya, juste te dire que je suis bien arrivé. La température est agréable, il y a quelques nuages dans le ciel mais pas la moindre goutte de pluie. Et je pensais à combien je dois te manquer. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Kufufu! Tu as bien mangé ? »

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Au contraire! Comme je te paye le repas, j'espère que tu n'es pas parti chercher un inconnu pour te nourrir. »

« Je raccroche. »

* * *

Hibari revint dans son appartement une heure après, en ayant profité pour faire le tour de la ville et s'assurer que personne ne se moquait des lois. Il se dirigea vers son répondeur, l'actionnant mécaniquement.

« Vous avez dix-sept nouveaux messages. »

Il les effaça consciencieusement. Il y avait une forte probabilité qu'ils proviennent tous de la même personne. Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé l'appeler sur son fixe, il pouvait s'estimer heureux que son destinataire ne le découvre jamais. Il détestait quand on l'appelait chez lui.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Il l'ignora, partant se préparer pour la nuit dans sa chambre. Il laissa cependant la porte ouverte, entendant ainsi le message.

« Hibari Kyoya~ Je sais que tu es rentré. J'imagine que tu n'as rien écouté de tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Enfin, voici donc mon dix-huitième message. Scusi. Grande, sì, tre lemon. Grazie. Hum, délicieux. D'ailleurs, tu devrais fermer les rideaux, on peut voir de l'extérieur. Kufufu! La chambre est magnifique. Et la salle de bain gigantesque. On pourrait y tenir à plusieurs. Mais j'imagine que deux est suffisant ? Je me demande avec qui je pourrais l'essayer. »

Le gardien du Nuage se rapprocha du téléphone sans pour autant décrocher.

« Oya, je me sens blessé. Toujours pas jaloux ? »

Il entendit Mukuro parler avec quelqu'un, des chuchotements, comme il devait couvrir de sa main le combiné.

« Enfin, je te laisse pour ce soir. Rêve de moi. Buonanotte. »

« Bonne nuit. », dit Hibari avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Hibari bâilla. Pas totalement réveillé, il se frotta les yeux en gagnant sa salle de bain. Sous l'eau, son excitation finit par décroître, jusqu'à lui laisser simplement un sentiment d'insatisfaction. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'appuyer son dos contre le carrelage froid, le visage frappé par les gouttes.

* * *

« Bonjour Kyoya, comment vas-tu ? »

« Il est six heures. Tu me réveilles. »

« Oh, c'est ennuyeux. Vous permettez que je prenne votre arme ? Oui, non ? Qui ne dit mot consent. »

« Pourquoi tu appelles ? »

« Et bien, je me promenais gaiement dans les couloirs, flânant entre différents camarades, quand j'ai croisé, soudainement, une magnifique petite boîte violette. J'eus immédiatement une pensée pour toi et je me suis dit« Tiens, mais que devient Kyoya ? ». Et donc j'ai décidé d'essayer de t'appeler. Je suis surpris que tu aies répondu, tu ne dors pas ? Serais-tu occupé ? »

« Tu fais sonner le fixe depuis trente minutes, je l'ai débranché. Comment je pourrais dormir ? »

« Cinq minutes de conversation et encore aucune menace de mort, te serais-tu beaucoup dépensé cette nuit ? »

« Je vais raccrocher. »

« Déjà ? Enfin, j'imagine que- excuse-moi, je te reprends dans un instant. » « Kyoya ? Kyoya! Tu ne t'es quand même pas rendormi ? »

« J'essayais jusqu'à ce que tu coinces ton trident dans une articulation. »

« Oh, je suis désolé, il semblerait que j'ai mal couvert l'interphone. »

« Je raccroche. »

« D'accord. Après tout, je ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer. »

« Si je te vois, je te tue. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Passe une bonne journée. »

* * *

« Bonsoir mon adoré. »

« Mukuro. », répondit sombrement Hibari sans quitter des yeux ses papiers, son stylo ouvert en main.

L'illusionniste repoussa les feuilles et coucha son fiancé sur la table, ses mains se glissant facilement dans les ouvertures laissées par son kimono. « Tu pourrais faire des efforts quand même! Je rentre à peine de mission que,sans un mot pour savoir comment je vais tu me repousses. » Il retira négligemment sa cravate, l'abandonnant aux côtés du gardien du Nuage.

Hibari bâilla avant de dire, « Il faut t'en prendre à toi-même de m'avoir choisi. »

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Ça doit te dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Kyoya ? », demanda Mukuro en dessinant de la pulpe de l'index les lèvres de l'homme sous lui.

« ...Tu pars. »

« Kufufu! Oh que non, je veux mon baiser de retrouvailles! », répondit-il en penchant son visage vers celui de Hibari. Une main en travers de sa bouche le repoussa.

Se redressant et réajustant ses vêtements, descendant du bureau, Hibari reprit comme si de rien n'était. « En Italie. Tu as une mission là-bas. »

« Tu es une alouette, pas un pigeon voyageur. Je vais en toucher un mot à Reborn. Il pourrait nous laisser le temps de parler de nous plutôt que du boulot. Ça nuit aux relations amoureuses ce manque de communication. »

Haussant un sourcil moqueur à cette dernière phrase, Hibari sortit d'un de ses tiroirs une enveloppe portant le sceau des Vongola. « En attendant, voici ton ordre de mission. Tu salueras Dino de ma part. »

Soudainement intéressé, Mukuro abandonna la lecture de la lettre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ? »

« Il t'accueille dans sa villa en bord de mer. »

« Tu sembles bien connaître ses maisons. Laisse-moi deviner, tu devais y aller,mais à cause des problèmes pour la base Vongola,tu es prié de rester ici ? »

« Parle encore et tu partiras ce soir au lieu de demain. »

« Comment avancent les travaux ? »

« Bien. Les premiers étages ressemblent à ceux que les autres herbivores ont visité. »

« Je pensais plutôt à ta demeure. »

« Bien. »

« Koyasu me disait que tu avais fait planter des cerisiers ? », ne s'attendant pas à une réponse autre qu'une légère crispation au niveau des mains, Mukuro poursuivit. « C'est une excellente idée. J'aime beaucoup les cerisiers. Les lotus également. La fragilité de la salle d'entraînement a pu être réparée ? »

« Il doit manquer un matériau. Elle ne résiste pas encore assez. »

* * *

« Bonsoir Hibari Kyoya. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Oh, rien, je pensais à toi. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Il est minuit. J'allais me coucher. J'aurai passé une bonne nuit si tu ne m'avais pas dérangé. »

« Kufufu! Toujours aussi agréable. J'ai rêvé de toi. »

« Et ? »

« Ça n'était pas n'importe quel genre de rêve, Kyoya. »

« ... »

« Ça se passait ici, dans la maison. Tu rentrais dans l'appartement, dans le salon. Tu fermais la porte derrière toi. Et tu semblais tellement en colère. »

« Je suis toujours en colère quand je te vois. »

« Tu avais les yeux brillants et tu me regardais. Moi, uniquement moi. Droit dans les yeux. »

« Je ne plierai jamais devant toi. »

« Je sortais de la douche, j'étais nu, devant toi. Et tu me regardais. Tu n'as rien à dire cette fois ? Tu t'es avancé vers moi et tu as commencé à retirer tes vêtements. »

« Pervers. »

« Kufufu! Ça n'est que le début. Ton corps était collé contre le mien. Tes mains attrapèrent les miennes et les posèrent sur tes fesses. Et tu pressais ton érection contre la mienne. Tu t'appuyais contre moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe. Dans le vide. Tu ne m'embrassais pas, on se regardait seulement. Mais tes mains étaient partout sur mon corps, à me toucher. Et ta bouche se posait sur ma peau, partout ailleurs. J'aurai pu mourir de froid si tu n'avais pas été contre moi. Tu étais brûlant. J'étais en train de perdre pied contre toi et toi aussi. Tes yeux brillaient tellement. Tu as ouvert la bouche, te passant la langue sur les lèvres comme si tu allais me dévorer. Et tu m'as demandé de te toucher. Je t'ai allongé sur le canapé et tu te tenais sous moi, offert. Les jambes ouvertes pour que je puisse me glisser entre elles. Tu avais les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête par des cordes. Ton corps se cambrait contre le mien, m'invitant à venir, encore. Mon nom sortait de ta bouche, tout le temps. Tu me demandais de te toucher, de te- Kyoya ? Ah, c'est tout toi de partir quand les choses avancent. »

* * *

Hibari avait le visage sous la couette. Les yeux fermés, comme pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait. La lumière était éteinte, la nuit bien avancée. Il avait éteint son portable, débranché son téléphone, détruit la sonnette. Et l'Hi-Bird était parti voler depuis un bon moment, il ne viendrait pas le déranger. Pourtant, il avait encore le sentiment d'être épié. Il entendait encore la voix de Mukuro, tout contre son oreille. De plus en plus rauque. Il avait imaginé pendant un instant, le regard voilé de l'illusionniste pendant qu'il s'approchait de lui. Son corps nu, mouillé par l'eau de la douche qu'il aurait prise. Et puis ses mains qui viendraient le toucher, lui donner du plaisir.

Il poussa un gémissement étouffé, les joues rougies par le désir. Dans sa main, son sexe pulsait douloureusement, appelant à une libération qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses cuisses comme il les relevait, ses doigts de pieds se crispant sur le tissu tendu au**-**dessus de lui. La bouche ouverte, il cherchait à reprendre de l'air, sans y parvenir, étouffant complètement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme il venait, dans un long gémissement ininterrompu. Il donna encore quelques coups dans ses doigts refermés, se répandant dans le secret de la nuit. Essoufflé, il s'occupa lui-même, pour la première fois, de nettoyer son ventre, le débarrassant des giclées de sperme qu'il avait laissé. Il lancerait une lessive le lendemain. Il se tourna sur le côté, sa respiration se calmant lentement. Son corps se détendit progressivement. Pourtant, il n'était pas complètement satisfait.

* * *

Mukuro passa à côté du gardien sans lui prêter attention. Hibari saisit le pan de son T-shirt avant qu'il ne s'esquive. L'illusionniste se laissa retourner sans d'autre protestation qu'un soupir. Les sourcils froncés face à une telle absence de répondant, le japonais se leva avant d'enserrer le col de son vêtement. Son nez retroussé vint respirer l'odeur que dégageait le tissu. Il le relâcha et retourna s'asseoir.

« Tu ne rentreras plus chez moi en portant l'odeur d'un autre. », dit-il sans réaliser le double sens de sa phrase, retournant à ses papiers.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? », demanda Mukuro, toutes ses habitudes ressurgissant maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Se disant, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, ramenant le corps réfractaire de son fiancé à lui. Il saisit au vol la main qui cherchait à le frapper et y posa un baiser. Ses bras se croisèrent sur le torse de Hibari, plaquant son dos contre son torse. « Tu m'en veux ? », reprit-il, sincèrement curieux.

« Tu vas rapporter notre discussion dans le rapport écrit à Tsunayoshi ? »

« Tu me couvres ? »

« Tu te tais ? »

« Seulement si tu m'embrasses. », dit Mukuro avant de partir dans un rire, esquivant l'encyclopédie qui lui avait été jetée dessus.

Il sortit de la salle de bain plus tard, nettoyé de toute odeur. Il chantonnait doucement et s'arrêta bien vite quand un corps lui tomba dessus. Les bras passés autour de son cou n'avaient rien de féminin malgré leur délicatesse. L'étreinte était forte, aussi rassurante qu'inquiétante. Il expira profondément, réalisant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration dans l'attente de quelque chose, un étranglement, des coups, des morsures ou des caresses. Il vint mêler ses doigts à ceux de Hibari, s'appuyant légèrement sur lui. Les yeux fermés, un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Il arrivait à son fiancé d'être terriblement mignon.

« Tu voudrais que je sois jaloux. »

Ou il aimait se laisser bercer par cette illusion. Paradoxal.

« Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Tu es magnifique. »

« Mais je ne le suis pas. »

« Oh, je peux t'assurer- », il s'interrompit en sentant une des mains glisser de sa clavicule à sa gorge, l'enserrant doucement. Avant de descendre le long de son torse.

« Tu voudrais m'enfermer. »

La voix était vindicative au contraire de la caresse, tendre. Il était torse-nu dans le salon, debout, Hibari dans son dos. Celui-ci défaisait le nœud de la serviette, tout en poursuivant son toucher de son plexus solaire à la fine ligne d'abdominaux.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais. »

C'était presque un ronronnement, une promesse gourmande de mille plaisirs et mille sévices. Les doigts se glissaient vers son entre-jambe. Il s'arqua, emplissant la main de son érection, butant contre les doigts tellement chauds contre sa peau. Hibari déposait une myriade de baisers dans son cou, allant jusqu'à son omoplate. Il tirailla la peau qui la recouvrait, fine et délicate. Tellement fragile. Il pouvait deviner le rougissement qui se créait, qui ne disparaîtrait pas avant une bonne semaine si le fauve dans son dos continuait ainsi. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, Hibari se glissant agilement au**-**dessus de lui, sans le toucher. Campé sur ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, le japonais finissait de jeter sa cravate au loin quand Mukuro retint à nouveau sa respiration. Avant d'aspirer une grande goulée d'air comme il retirait son pantalon, s'asseyant sur lui, par inadvertance. Son caleçon suivit le même chemin, abandonné comme le reste. Il se posa sur son ventre et Mukuro vint saisir le haut de ses cuisses, voulant le tirer plus bas, tout contre son érection tendue. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion et son regard devint soudainement vide comme les doigts de Hibari se refermaient à nouveau sur son érection, joueurs, venant butter contre ses bourses à chaque va-et-vient. Il se serait bien complètement laissé aller à la caresse si ce n'était pas Hibari. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il aimait ça comme ça.

« Touche-moi. »

Le japonais le regardait de haut, le dos droit, portant toujours sa chemise, son visage seul se penchant dans sa direction. Mukuro ne trouva pas à moquer son injonction et vint appliquer à son sexe la même caresse qui lui était adressée. Cherchant à garder le même rythme, à conserver la même force, sans s'emballer, sans succomber à ses propres envies.

« Touche-moi. »

Cet ordre encore, qui revenait, plus doux cette fois, comme son dos se pliait, comme son autre main devenait caressante sur son torse avant de plonger dans ses cheveux qu'elle serra fort. Mukuro la détacha de ses mèches, venant la porter à sa bouche et l'embrassa, délicatement. Il aimait sentir sa peau contre lui, avoir l'illusion qu'ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Qu'il allait le ravager, laisser des marques qui ne disparaîtraient jamais, lui faire mal. Et pourtant, dès qu'il le touchait, chacun de ses gestes était habité par cette chimère d'amour qu'il jouait.

Il saisit d'une main la taille de Hibari, le tissu se froissant entre ses doigts, qui s'accrocha instinctivement avec ses jambes à lui. C'était à son tour d'être au-dessus. Le japonais posa son bras libre autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant de lui, resserrant leurs deux corps. Il colla leurs bassins, s'installant plus confortablement entre ses cuisses. Il reprit ses mouvements sur l'érection de son fiancé, lequel se tendit contre lui, son corps venant épouser les courbes du sien. Le vêtement les séparant remontait sur le torse de son fiancé, dévoilant la peau de son ventre. La sueur le faisait coller à son corps comme au sien. Hibari respirait lourdement à son oreille, il pouvait entendre ses gémissements étouffés, il devinait ses lèvres mordues. Il releva le tissu de sa chemise, révélant son torse. Il en embrassa la peau, la mordit, la savourant tout autant qu'il la dévorait. Il fit jouer ses lèvres sur l'un de ses tétons, aspirant le bouton de chair, le glissant entre ses dents sans rendre la sensation douloureuse. Juste du plaisir.

« Kyoya. », murmura-t-il à l'oreille proche de sa bouche. Le son franchit ses lèvres asséchées. Le gardien ne se détacha pas pour autant, ne lui jeta pas un regard, plongeant plus profondément dans son cou. Mukuro le repoussa contre le sol**,** un de ses bras le bloquant. Il ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, attendant que le regard flou plonge dans le sien. Hibari répétait inlassablement sa demande, s'arquant contre lui, pressant son érection entre ses doigts comme il déserrait son étreinte sur Mukuro, perdu dans ses propres sensations. Il voulait le voir. « Viens. »

Le corps de Hibari se tendit une dernière fois contre lui avant qu'il jouisse, se répandant sur leurs abdomens. La respiration sifflante, il gardait les yeux fermés.

« Assez égoïste pour partir seul ? »

Hibari le fusilla du regard, la menace réduite à néant par l'expression de son visage. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, les lèvres brillantes, les yeux à moitié clos. Son torse se soulevait sous les inspirations saccadées qu'il prenait. Mukuro rabaissa le tissu de sa chemise avant de poser sa main sur celle de Hibari, enlaçant leurs doigts comme il se masturbait dans leur étreinte. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, les gardant ouverts quand il vint à son tour, sans un mot. Il se laissa retomber, pantelant, sur le corps brûlant de Hibari.

« Il fallait me le dire que je t'avais autant manqué. Je nous aurai emmené dans la chambre au moins. »

« Bouge-toi. »

« Aucune chance, je suis fatigué. »

« Je ne dors pas ici. »

« Il fallait y penser avant. Je sors à peine de l'avion, tu m'as pris toutes mes forces. »

« Je suis sale. »

« Ça n'est pas de la saleté. »

« Si. »

Mukuro poussa un soupir avant de saisir la main de Hibari. Il le traîna derrière lui et finit par le jeter non pas dans la douche**, **mais le lit. Il se positionna sur lui, déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il jeta au sol. Hibari regarda le vêtement sur le sol, ne le quittant pas des yeux comme Mukuro le rejoignait sous les draps et l'enserrait dans ses bras.

« Quelque chose à rajouter ? »

« Range l'appartement avant que je me réveille. Ou je te tue. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Kyoya. Dors bien. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Envolée lyrique. Le romantisme approche à grand pas je crois. Je ne connais de l'italien que quelques notions qui m'ont permis de survivre dans ce pays (à savoir commander glace, pizza et pattes, demander une place de musée ). Il est donc possible que ma traduction soit complètement inexacte. Au cas où votre niveau serait supérieur au mien, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerai avec joie les erreurs présentes.

Merci à tous les revieweurs. Vous avez été nombreux sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à revenir (pitié, sans vous j'avance très lentement). Tout d'abord, merci à Koko-chan pour sa présence constante. Je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances et de profiter de ce chapitre. Tu me fais toujours autant plaisir. Oui, Mukuro a toujours du travail mais il va bientôt avancer.

Merci également à Yukiya et bienvenue également! Deux-trois heures, je n'en reviens pas. Il faut s'accrocher pour lire l'ensemble. Merci d'en avoir eu la force et le courage, ça fait plaisir de savoir que même en une fois, QEHE reste lisible. Pour ma qualité d'écriture, merci beaucoup mais pour le coup, ça me pose question. QEHE est une écriture de plaisir, j'écris les mots, je peux parfois réfléchir un peu dessus, le reste du temps j'admets que Tyu-chan complète pour moi. C'est la première fois depuis plusieurs années que je pars dans le comique donc merci pour ton compliment, j'aurai un peu plus confiance en moi maintenant. Non, l'histoire ne va pas partir dans "Mais Mukuro, tu as tué Dino! Comment pourrai-je t'aimer à nouveau ? Après tout, nous n'avions eu qu'une relation de courte durée lui et moi pendant que Ken t'avait tué de jalousie pour avoir envoyé Chikusa à la mort qui en fait n'était pas mort et d'ailleurs-" enfin non. Pas de feux de l'amour, pas de neuneu-land, je vais essayer de rester sur deux jeunes hommes qui ont une relation et la faire avancer. C'est parfois difficile, entre Mukuro qui frôle parfois le violeur en série et Hibari qui refuse tout ce qui s'approche de prêt ou de loin à la soumission. Mais ça avance, enfin. Donc encore merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à revenir! Sauf si tu as peur de tous mes bavardages, chose que je comprendrai *rire*.

Et voici maintenant la Bande-Annonce du prochain chapitre!

Avec du sexe (ou presque) ! « Couches-toi. »

Avec des vérités générales ! « Je hais ces herbivores. »

Avec des tromperies renouvelées ! « Oya oya, pourquoi j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir été surpris dans une position compromettante ? »

Avec des déclarations magnifiques ! « Moi, Rokudo Mukuro ait l'honneur de te demander... »


	25. Chapitre 24

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Je tiens également à remercier Tyu-chan. Encore et toujours. Pour sa rapidité malgré toutes ses occupations. Pour sa présence. Pour tous ses conseils avisés et ses corrections (tu as vu ? Je me suis améliorée sur celui-ci). Merci encore. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, l'exploitation continue!

**Chapitre 24**

« Bonjour Hibari. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je me suis dit que je devais te prévenir. Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'énerver. Enfin, je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'espère. Mais s'il y avait une infime chance que tu ne t'emportes pas et que tu ne passes pas ta colère sur toute personne croisant ta route aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu t'en saisisses. Après tout, elle ne sera pas responsable, tout comme moi qui ai décidé de te prévenir, je ne le suis pas. Et s'il fallait estimer qu'une seule personne est coupable, ce serait une notion abstraite liée au destin qui s'acharne encore et encore. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance déjà- »

« Sawada. Réponds. »

« Ken Chikusa et Chrome viennent de partir pour le Japon! Oh non... je l'ai dit... non mais ce n'est pas- Ils arrivent dans quelques heures et- Hibari ? Hibari! »

* * *

Le chef de la Fondation n'avait pas passé sa colère sur les étudiants qui avaient croisé sa route. Non pas pour obéir à Tsunayoshi, ou même l'écouter et lui prêter plus d'attention qu'il n'en méritait lorsqu'il était dans son état larvesque, mais bien par ennui. Le Vongola l'ennuyait profondément. Il ne cessait jamais ses jérémiades, se plaignant constamment de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il le détestait pour ça. Principalement parce que les ennemis de la famille en avaient après lui et lui réservaient les hommes intéressants, se contentant de lui envoyer du menu-fretin.

Il se coucha sur le flanc, frottant régulièrement le sommet du corps de l'Hi-Bird. Ce dernier manifestait son appréciation par des pépiements pas assez forts pour lui donner envie de l'abattre. Il mit son index tendu au-dessus de lui. L'oiseau se posa dessus et s'envola avec l'impulsion que son maître lui adressa.

Seul, sur le toit de l'école, Hibari profitait des rayons du soleil. Tranquille, apaisé.

Au même moment, un gang de vingt personnes était emmené à l'hôpital de la ville pour de multiples fractures et contusions.

* * *

Le bruit ne diminuait jamais. Des rires, des cris, hurlements bestiaux et beuglements d'animaux, autant de sons qu'il voulait faire taire. Il s'imaginait déjà franchir la fine limite qui séparait les deux salons. Briser la vitre avec ses armes. Ou peut-être avec un coup de pied, pour mieux contrôler le jet d'éclats de verre. Alors il les frapperait. Jusqu'à n'avoir plus qu'une bouillie ensanglantée devant lui. Le silence s'installerait à nouveau. Et il serait tranquille.

Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent. Et le brouhaha reprit. Hibari cassa son stylo. Saisissant rapidement son téléphone portable, il hésita sur la conduite à suivre. Appeler la police là où il pourrait se charger lui-même de faire régner la paix à Namimori ? Signaler à Kusakabe de publier un nouvel édit interdisant de faire du bruit en sa présence ? Il se souvenait pourtant avoir déjà établi cette loi dans son enfance. Ce crétin d'illusionniste n'avait pas dû aller à la mairie accomplir son devoir de citoyen et recevoir un livret explicatif sur les lois en vigueur dans la ville. Et finalement, protester ne signifierait pas entrer dans le jeu de son immoral fiancé ?

Hibari éteignit les lumières et parti se coucher. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser plus longtemps aux personnes se tenant à quelques pas de chez lui. Et s'il restait plus longtemps, il se sentirait obligé de regarder objectivement la situation à un moment donné. Et voir qu'en fait, ses voisins du moment ne faisaient pas autant de bruit que ce qu'il imaginait.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand Mukuro frappa à la porte d'entrée du gardien du Nuage, personne ne répondit. Il essaya encore une fois, n'allant pas jusqu'à sonner. Hibari entendit le corps de l'autre gardien glisser au sol, dos à la porte, en miroir de sa propre position. Il parla un peu au début. Le silence finit par revenir. Hibari se releva et retourna se coucher. Sans prêter plus attention à l'homme qui,de l'autre côté de la porte, s'était endormi.

* * *

Hibari gagna la porte-fenêtre, jetant un regard torve à l'intrus qui lui souriait, sur son propre balcon. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, tapant du pied. Si ce n'était pour ses cheveux ébouriffés, il aurait pu paraître plus dangereux qu'une armée de Ghost venant d'absorber les pouvoirs de tous les gardiens Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada comprit. Voyant l'immobilité relative de son fiancé et comprenant qu'il ne compatissait en rien à sa situation, Mukuro fit apparaître de la buée sur la fenêtre.

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ? »

En réponse au message écrit, Hibari fit non de la tête.

« Tu sais que la vitre ne m'arrêtera pas. »

Hibari désigna la dite-vitre. Comprenant, Mukuro fit apparaître de la buée dessus. Il aurait pu le laisser chauffer le verre avec son souffle. Mais il doutait que le gardien du Nuage s'en soit chargé, il serait plutôt retourné se coucher.

« Alors rentre. »

L'illusionniste saisit bien la menace implicite que confirmait le sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis.

« Je te ferai un cadeau. »

« Je ne veux rien. »

« Plus de fête dans mon appartement. »

Il vit Hibari flancher, mais pas saisir la poignée. « Pas encore. », rajouta-t-il en pensée. Confiant, il fit glisser son index sur la vitre, dessinant des arabesques stylisées dessus. « Samedi, rendez-vous à Kokuyo pour un combat. »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Mukuro se glissa dans l'appartement et allait enlacer Hibari mais ce dernier le saisit. Fermant les yeux, prêt à répondre à son baiser, l'illusionniste ouvrit de grands yeux quand le gardien du Nuage colla leurs fronts l'un à l'autre. Après quelques secondes, Mukuro saisit le menton de Hibari pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais fut repoussé.

« Va te coucher. Je reste dans le salon. Demain je m'occupe des repas. Toi, dors. »

« Tu es adorable de t'inquiéter mais je vais bien. »

« Tu aurais dû dormir chez toi. Tu es plus chaud que d'habitude. Plus lent. Moins précis. Si tu es malade samedi, je te tue. »

Surpris, Mukuro posa le dos de sa main sur son front. Il se sentait effectivement un peu chaud mais ça ne devait pas être grand chose. Il était Rokudo Mukuro. Il ne tombait pas malade. « J'ai un peu bu, ça doit être à cause de toi. Et je n'ai plus l'habitude de dormir seul, dans mon grand lit. J'étais sûr que tu allais t'ennuyer sans moi. »

« Couche-toi. », répondit Hibari en le poussant dans sa chambre, l'abandonnant à l'intérieur.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir mis de l'eau à chauffer, il trouva Mukuro empêtré dans ses habits, allongé sur le sol. Il le traîna à moitié endormi dans le lit et rabattit les draps sur lui, pestant intérieurement contre les herbivores et leur faible constitution.

* * *

Mukuro se réveilla neuf heures plus tard. Il écouta les bruits de l'appartement. Une dispute l'avait tirée de son sommeil. « Ken. », comprit-il un peu après. Il pensa à l'ironie de la situation, lui malade et incapable de se battre et Hibari qui décimait le Kokuyo gang avec un sadique plaisir, sans qu'il puisse agir. Son rire s'éteignit alors qu'il se rendormait.

* * *

A son second réveil, Hibari était assis à ses côtés, le veillant. Ou plutôt, il avait déplacé sa table basse pour travailler et avait laissé ses tonfas posés sur son bord, en évidence. Mukuro esquissa un mouvement, prêt à venir titiller son fiancé.

« Si tu te lèves, je te tue. »

Mukuro marqua un temps avant de répondre, retournant sa phrase dans tous les sens avant de faire sortir sa voix enrouée. « Et si je veux aller aux toilettes ? »

Hibari se crispa en l'entendant. Pas tant à cause de ses propos que pour la similitude entre cette voix grave et celle qu'il entendait quand ils approchaient de la jouissance. « Tu transpires et tu n'as encore rien bu. Tu manges dans une heure. »

L'illusionniste aurait pu répondre milles choses. Et pourtant, il se contenta d'applaudir, intérieurement, la répartie. Et de replonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il en fut tiré une heure après par l'odeur de la soupe qui envahissait la chambre. Sa bouche asséchée se mit à saliver par avance. Il fut redressé, maintenu par des coussins. Hibari lui plaça la cuillère dans une main, le bol dans l'autre. Chaud et lourd. Il se demanda si Hibari trouverait une quelconque satisfaction à le voir mourir ainsi, incapable de bouger et de se nourrir. Mais même sans ça, il doutait qu'il pousse la politesse jusqu'à le nourrir lui-même.

* * *

Le courant d'air ne cessait plus. La fenêtre grande ouverte depuis plusieurs jours le lorgnait d'un œil moqueur. Il tremblait sous le froid. Puis se laissait porter par le vent rafraîchissant qui apaisait sa fièvre. Au réveil, il pouvait à nouveau se lever seul.

**

* * *

  
**

Le lendemain, Hibari semblait énervé. Il aurait aimé le pousser à bout, finir par le clouer au sol et l'embrasser avec ses dernières forces. Il cligna des yeux et Hibari était toujours assis à côté de lui, la colère au fond des yeux.

* * *

Il ouvrirait les yeux et tirerait Kyoya à lui. Le corps du japonais sur le sien le rendrait encore plus brûlant. Il s'occuperait de ses vêtements, ouvrant, soulevant et déchirant pour dénuder la peau qui lui semblerait pour une fois délicieusement fraîche. L'autre commencerait à le toucher, sans l'embrasser. Et Mukuro ne pousserait pas dans cette direction. Enfin, un cri retentirait.

Mukuro tourna la tête et vit Tsuna, livide, se raccrochant à l'encadrement de la porte. Le cri venait de Gokudera qui se cachait la bouche des mains, son visage plus rouge que les dynamites qu'il utilisait pour combattre. C'est alors qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve mais l'exquise réalité.

« Oya oya, c'était involontaire ou vous désirez vous joindre à nous ? »

« Dixième du nom! Ne regardez pas! Sortez de cette pièce, je vais délivrer la famille de la honte. »

« Je... venais m'assurer que tu allais mieux bon on va vous laisser, je serai à la maison pour le reste du week-end passez une bonne journée au revoir on ferme derrière nous et... oh non, je ne veux rien savoir... », termina Tsuna en emmenant Gokudera avec lui, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Le silence se rabattit sur le couple avant que Mukuro ne commence à rire. « Je crois bien que notre affrontement va être reporté à la semaine prochaine. », dit-il en baladant à nouveau ses mains sur le corps de son partenaire.

« Je hais ces herbivores. »

« J'imagine que le jeune Sawada te proposait de le retrouver dans sa maison et qu'il a des choses à discuter avec toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien, maintenant qu'il sait qu'on est occupés, il peut bien attendre, non ? »

« Oui. Et tu iras le voir. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt qu'on y aille tous les deux ? Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait tout autant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Arrête de parler et touche-moi. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

* * *

Hibari était parti pendant que Mukuro était sous la douche. Il ne doutait pas que Tsunayoshi chercherait à le retrouver. Et connaissant le sixième sens de ce dernier, il se devait d'aller dans un endroit improbable. Voire critique. Pour peu que Yamamoto ait parlé à Gokudera de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait pisté – et il ne doutait pas qu'il l'avait fait connaissant la propension du gardien à l'ennuyer et cette stupide idée qu'il avait qu'ils étaient un groupe – ils le retrouveraient s'il allait à Kokuyo Land. Cet homme était parfois si proche du chien qu'il avait envie de lui jeter un os pour voir sa réaction.

Abandonnant sa moto devant l'école, Hibari partit à pied rejoindre le centre commercial. Il traversa rapidement le hall blindé, gagnant la salle d'arcade. Prenant un jeton, il s'installa confortablement devant un vieux jeu de combat. Il sélectionna son joueur et la partie débuta. Autour de lui, le son s'atténuait, ne restait plus que le bruit de la musique et les coups.

* * *

Les hommes de Hibari disputaient une partie de Go quand le drame se produisit. Ils entendirent d'abord l'écho de pas se répercutant sur les murs de la base. Puis ce fut la voix chantonnante qui devint audible. Finalement, l'ombre apparut au premier poste de surveillance. Les joueurs s'étaient tus depuis bien longtemps. Deux d'entre eux étaient restés à table, les autre ayant sortis leurs armes, un dernier se tenant prêt à sonner l'alarme.

« Bonjour~ ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, je viens juste voir mon fiancé. »

* * *

Hibari s'étira après avoir bâillé profondément. Il frotta ses paumes de main l'une contre l'autre et reprit le joystick. En quelques mouvements, il tua le Boss, achevant ainsi son sixième mode histoire.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre et se mit à la fixer, comme s'il pouvait faire changer l'heure. Réajustant ses critères, il monta le niveau de difficulté, une nouvelle fois. Il hésita sur le personnage à choisir, avant d'opter pour un choix aléatoire Après tout, ce serait son dernier combat. Ou tout du moins, il faisait semblant de s'en convaincre. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Hibari était gourmand, c'était les affrontements. Qu'ils soient virtuels et le plaisir serait diminué, mais toujours présent.

* * *

Mukuro, comme tous les autres hommes présents, tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Hibari se tenait dans l'encadrement. Un éclat de métal et ses tonfas étaient sortis. Il se rua sur l'illusionniste qu'il manqua de peu, détruisant le coussin sur lequel il était assis.

« Oya oya, pourquoi j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir été surpris dans une position compromettante ? », demanda l'illusionniste en riant, chassant les plumes qui voletaient autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? », répliqua Hibari, sa colère ne diminuant pas.

Levant sa main pleine de cartes, il répondit, « Je leur apprends à jouer au poker. » Face au regard furieux, il ajouta en aparté aux autres, « Cette question n'a qu'une seule réponse qui est », il acheva en se tourna vers son fiancé, « mais je venais te voir mon amour! » Esquivant un nouveau coup, Mukuro saisit l'une des mains armées de Hibari et y déposa un baiser. Il reçut en retour un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Comment es-tu rentré ? »

« Par la porte, comme toi. Mais avec beaucoup moins de charme, je dois bien l'admettre. »

« Tu veux mourir ? »

« Entre tes bras, touj- », il fut interrompu par le contact froid du métal contre ses lèvres. Il se laissa tirer par Hibari hors de la pièce, saluant de la main les hommes qui lui avaient tenu compagnie pendant tout ce temps.

L'un d'entre eux posa son jeu sur la table couverte de plumes et où se trouvait une quinte flush royale. « Nous n'avons rien vu. » Ils hochèrent tous vivement la tête en réponse.

Puis l'un d'entre eux osa poser la question qui les taraudait tous. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que Mukuro peut entrer dans la base ? »

« Aucune idée. »

* * *

« Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. »

Mukuro suivait Hibari, protestant gentiment , amusé, sous la poigne qui le tenait à l'avant-bras et l'entraînait sans interruption dans les couloirs qui se succédaient. Tout semblait très léger, comme flottant dans les airs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil, captivé par un motif simple mais particulièrement bien dessiné et placé.

« Je te cherchais dans la ville après avoir rencontré Tsunayoshi à ta place et j'ai fini par venir ici. Moi qui commençais à te prendre pour un dévot, je suis rassuré de savoir que je n'aurai pas à me battre contre ta religion. »

Hibari resserra sa prise sur son bras, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche, le tirant toujours derrière lui.

« Ne le prends pas mal. Au final, tes croyances m'importent peu du moment qu'elles n'entachent pas ta charmante personnalité d'indiscipliné. Kufufu! J'adore quand tu as cette expression sur le visage. Cette moue est absolument charm- »

Mukuro s'interrompit quand Hibari plongea ses ongles dans sa peau. Limite à ne pas dépasser. Il releva la tête et sourit aux hommes qui les regardaient, aussi discrètement que possible. Avant de reprendre leur route comme si de rien n'était, s'enfonçant dans un dédale de pièces ou de couloirs, masqués par différents jeux.

« Enfin, je suis donc arrivé au temple. Et je dois bien avouer que ton illusionniste manque légèrement de subtilité. Non, son travail n'est pas mal fait, loin de là. Mais c'était comme de voir flou et avoir un point central clair, un peu trop évident. Pour le maître en la matière que je suis. J'imagine que le commun des mortels ne s'en rendrait pas compte. »

Une rougeur peu habituelle ornait les oreilles de son fiancé. Mukuro visualisa pendant un court instant le visage coloré de son fiancé. Et comme il était fatigué, il ne s'embarrassa pas à lui faire porter des vêtements. De la même façon, il minimisa le décor, se contentant d'un lieu qu'il connaissait bien, la chambre de Hibari, son lit plus précisément. Et alors sa curiosité se réveilla.

« Tu te doutes que si j'avais su ce que je trouverai derrière, je ne m'en serai pas approché. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant. J'avais un étrange sentiment de familiarité. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé cette personne quelque part. Je le connais ? Ou la, je ne voudrai pas passer pour un misogyne. »

Hibari resserra inconsciemment sa poigne sur la main de Mukuro et défit tout aussi vite sa prise. L'illusionniste eut le temps de remarquer son hésitation.

« Je vais devenir jaloux si tu fréquentes d'autres illusionnistes que moi. Et Nagi. »

« Kusakabe. »

« Ce n'était pas lui. Je me demande qui c'est. »

Mukuro tira soudainement son bras vers lui, cherchant à amener Hibari contre lui. Les réflexes de ce dernier lui valurent une tentative d'attaque. En quelques secondes, les hommes de la Fondation étaient autour d'eux. Ils gardaient une distance raisonnable, n'entrant pas dans la zone de combat de leur chef qui leur aurait fait payer l'affront. Ils repartirent, disparaissant à nouveau entre les murs. Mukuro en profita alors pour saisir le menton de Hibari. Ce dernier se dégagea une nouvelle fois. Il avait l'air de vraiment lui en vouloir d'être venu ici. Mukuro rit en saisissant la main de Hibari, lentement. Ce dernier le regarda faire, sans faire de mouvement pour s'éloigner cette fois.

« Il laisse une trace sur toi. Je l'avais déjà repéré mais maintenant que je l'ai croisé, c'est évident. C'est sûrement en partie pour ça que j'ai vu l'entrée. D'ailleurs, c'est ingénieux. Et malgré tous mes efforts, avancés tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas pu dépasser la première base. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû entrer. »

« Je m'attendais à quelque chose de très compromettant, un amant dans chaque placard ou autre vu tous les secrets que tu mets dessus. Mais j'ai été sage et je n'ai rien cassé. Pas comme ce que tu as fait au Kokuyo Land. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai gagné le droit de revenir ? Je serai toujours aussi aveugle bien sûr. »

Hibari le lâcha, ouvrant une porte et entrant dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la vitre donnant sur le jardin et s'installa sur la terrasse. Il attendit que Mukuro se soit assis à ses côtés pour prendre la parole. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« Tsunayoshi t'a beaucoup cherché. Il a envoyé Gokudera également. Comme je suis un fiancé affectueux, j'ai choisi de te laisser tranquille. » Un sourire ornait leurs lèvres. « Au bout d'un moment, l'héritier Vongola s'est décidé à s'adresser à moi. Après avoir été bousculé par Reborn, dans le restaurant de Yamamoto, en compagnie de Gokudera et Ryohei, rappeléd'une des villes voisine. C'était édifiant. »

« L'essentiel. »

« J'y viens. » Mukuro se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant Hibari, lui saisissant la main gauche. Son expression devint brusquement sérieuse, ses yeux brûlants de milles feux. « Hibari Kyoya. », le concerné haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse. « Moi, Rokudo Mukuro ait l'honneur de te demander... », le sus-nommé marqua une pause travaillée avant de poursuivre, « acceptes-tu de partir en mission avec moi ? » S'attendant à une réaction brusque, Mukuro ne laissa pas s'échapper la main qu'il tenait et glissa son index sur les lèvres de son fiancé. « Non, ne réponds pas tout de suite. Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. », son expression dramatique s'atténua au profit d'une parenthèse. « En fait, il te reste jusqu'à demain après-midi. » Chassant ce visage correspondant si peu à l'image qu'il voulait renvoyer, il reprit sur le même registre que précédemment, « Pèse bien le pour et le contre car cet engagement risque de modifier ta vie et la mienne à jamais. Et celle de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Je te demande juste de l'envisager. Je ne doute pas que tu réaliseras que oui, c'est à mes côtés que tu dois te trouver. Après tout, nous avons déjà évolué ensemble. Ce n'est qu'un pas de plus à franchir. »

« Quel endroit ? »

« Kyoya, tu pourrais faire mine d'y penser un minimum! Je ne te demande pas n'importe quoi. »

« Réponds. »

« On va dans la capitale. Ça demande ma discrétion et tes réseaux d'information. Finalement, quel dommage que tu n'aies pas parlé au jeune Sawada. Tu aurais adoré le son de sa voix partant brusquement dans les aiguës assorti à son teint livide. Et toutes ces petites choses humaines. »

« On en parle ce soir. Maintenant, sors. »

« Tu ne me raccompagnes pas ? Je pourrai me perdre. » Mukuro se releva en riant, déposant au passage un long baiser sur les lèvres de Hibari. Il sourit en sentant la crispation de ce dernier, définitivement mal à l'aise avec sa présence dans cet endroit. Il allait sortir quand une question lui revint en tête. « Tu voudras manger quelque chose de particulier ce soir ? »

« Porc au curry. »

« Ne rentres pas trop tard. »

« Mukuro. »

« Oui ? »

« N'apprends plus de jeux inutiles à mes hommes. »

« Et tu ne frapperas plus les miens ? Dire que je renouvelais mes méthodes. Je peux retourner à l'ancienne si tu préfères. Kufufu! Je suis certain qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

Note de fin d'auteur: Hibari jouait à Tekken.

Je tiens à remercier (et vous le pouvez aussi) Koko-chan sans qui ce chapitre aurait mis plus d'une éternité à venir. Effectivement, je n'avais pas vu que nous étions déjà lundi. Je suis hors du temps. Donc merci à elle et bonne reprise de cours, voilà la suite pour te redonner un petit goût de vacances. J'espère que tu as aimé le "J'ai l'honneur" de Mukuro.

Et je vous laisse donc avec... la Bande-Annonce!

Dans le chapitre suivant, vous retrouverez,

Un couple en voyage! « C'est notre première excursion en amoureux! »

Ken et ses amis! « J'ai vu ton animal de compagnie. »

Une discussion de sourds! « Vous êtes fort ? » « Je préférerai me qualifier de doux. »

Et enfin, et surtout, du Sexe Sauvage (ou presque) ! "Il planta ses doigts dans l'oreiller, le griffant lentement comme son dos se cambrait."


	26. Chapitre 25

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Merci à Tyu-chan pour toutes ses corrections, nombreuses sur ce chapitre je l'admets. Je te donne beaucoup de travail et tu t'en occupes avec une délicatesse qui me fait mourir de plaisir. Alors, à toi, je dis "Yo.".

**Chapitre 25**

Hibari quitta sa chambre où il emballait ses affaires pour aller ouvrir la porte. De l'autre côté, le visage souriant de Mukuro l'attendait.

« C'est notre première excursion en amoureux! »

« Nous ne sommes pas amoureux. », dit Hibari avant de verrouiller les serrures. Il regagna sa chambre où l'attendait déjà l'illusionniste, allongé les bras en croix sur le lit, juste entre ses affaires soigneusement pliées.

« C'est notre première excursion en fiancés! », reprit l'italien, toujours aussi amusé.

« Arrête de m'ennuyer ou tu pars seul. », répliqua le fiancé concerné.

Mukuro tira le gardien à lui, l'accueillant dans ses bras ouverts. Et réceptionnant au passage un coup de coude dans l'estomac. « Oh, tu ne ferais pas ça. Tu me laisserais m'amuser seul là-bas et tu préférerais rester en ville, tranquillement ? Tu ne vas pas t'améliorer si tu ne pratiques pas. De mon côté, j'ai assez d'entraînement. »

« Tais-toi. »

« D'accord. »

La douleur s'était déjà estompée. Mukuro glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Hibari, excitant la peau sous ses doigts. Il le sentait retenir sa respiration.

« Et si on allait dans mon appartement ? », souffla Mukuro à l'oreille de Hibari avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

« Quoi ? », soupira le japonais en se détendant, n'ayant pas prêté attention aux mots qui lui étaient adressés.

« Pour une fois, comme ça, pour changer, on pourrait aller dans mon appartement. », reprit l'illusionniste en venant jouer avec l'un des tétons de son fiancé.

« Je n'ai rien à faire dans ton appartement. », répondit Hibari en s'éloignant de l'autre, agacé à l'avance par la conversation qui allait suivre.

« Oh si. Déjà, mon lit n'a pas d'affaires dessus et je pourrai donc allègrement te renverser dessus ou inversement si tu préfères. Il est plus grand. Il a de magnifiques montants et les draps sont, je ne dirai pas plus doux**, **mais j'aimerai beaucoup voir ton corps nu se tortiller dessus. »

Le regard noir, Hibari sortit ses tonfas avant de se retourner vers l'autre homme. « Je ne me tortille pas. »

Les mains levées en signe d'apaisement, Mukuro souriait malgré le rapprochement du métal. Il ouvrit la bouche alors que les pointes sorties venaient effleurer son menton. « Tu ne te tortilles pas. » Il rit doucement avant de reprendre, comme l'autre retournait emballer ses affaires, « Alors ? »

« Non. »

Mukuro rit à nouveau. « Étrangement. Je te laisse. », dit-il avant de disparaître.

Hibari contempla quelques temps la fenêtre par laquelle l'autre s'était esquivé avant de revenir à ses affaires. Il les rangea méthodiquement dans le sac et déposa ce dernier dans son armoire, derrière une trappe. Il saisit le sac déjà présent à cet endroit et quitta son immeuble.

Il devait retrouver ses hommes dans une heure. Et le crétin d'illusionniste qui lui servait de fiancé n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui faire passer le temps. Énervé – plus frustré qu'autre chose en fait – Hibari prit la direction de l'école. Il pourrait sûrement s'y changer les idées. Dans le cas contraire, il ferait une sieste.

* * *

Tsuna regardait son téléphone. Fixement.

Il avait depuis bien longtemps fermé la porte de son bureau et barricadé la pièce pour que personne ne vienne interrompre sa méditation. Par la pensée, il commandait au téléphone de ne pas sonner.

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait allumé son portable une dernière fois pour demander à une vingtaine de ses hommes d'aller prier dans le plus proche temple afin d'écarter le malheur de la famille. Depuis, il avait débranché son mobile, retiré la batterie et brûlé l'objet en offrande aux Dieux qui l'accepteraient. Maintenant, il se contentait de ne pas quitter le téléphone posé sur le bureau, priant pour qu'il ne sonne pas. Son injonction remontait jusqu'à l'homme qui l'appellerait pour lui annoncer des mots fatidiques. Cet homme aurait lui-même reçu un appel anonyme, ou plus probablement d'une de leurs sources ayant assisté à une scène mettant en jeu deux de ses gardiens et une guerre nucléaire.

Il faisait remonter ses suppliques, priant de son service téléphonique à une panne généralisée de courant. Mais malgré tout, il savait qu'il ne pouvait en rien influencer les principaux concernés. Rien ne pouvait limiter Hibari Kyoya. Et il doutait que Mukuro lui apporte volontairement son aide comme il semblait actuellement le faire. Sans compter qu'il était accompagné par son « ami » qu'il avait toujours pris plaisir à ennuyer, chose qui semblait ne pas avoir changé.

Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, le téléphone sonna. Trois fois. Et la sonnerie s'interrompit. Pendant un court instant, Tsuna eut l'espoir fou qu'il s'agisse du signal utilisé par Hibari pour l'informer de la fin de la mission. Ou alors que sa mère lui ait téléphoné juste avant que Lambo ne fasse exploser la maison. Ça pouvait également être Yamamoto qui venait de perdre son bras tenant le cellulaire, ruinant sa vie dans la voie du sabre mais aussi et surtout, l'empêchant à jamais de reprendre le baseball en professionnel. Ils devraient alors menacer les juges pour les faire inclure le baseball dans les jeux paralympiques. Et encore une fois, Yamamoto viendrait frapper en souriant, riant toujours autant pour cacher la peine qui-

Tsuna se resservit laborieusement un whisky. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi tous les mafieux buvaient. Il s'étrangla avec et commença à sangloter, ses idées morbides l'amenant inéluctablement à l'enlèvement de Kyoko, Haru et sa mère par trois familles différentes désirant toutes la même chose au même moment, que ce soit un objet unique ou le tuer.

Un bruit de verre lui fit relever la tête. Reborn entra, tel le Sean Connery des James Bond par la fenêtre. Il grimpa sur son bureau avec l'agilité d'une anguille et se planta devant lui, les jambes croisées, tirant sur sa cravate pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

« Écoute Tsuna. Tu dois croire en tes hommes. Tous. Ils se battent pour la famille, pour notre bien. Et ils vont gagner si ça n'est pas déjà fait. Alors arrête de te comporter comme ça et encourage-les. Si quelque chose ne va pas, prépare-toi à les aider, même s'ils ne le veulent pas, au lieu de prévoir leur enterrement. C'est ça la famille! »

« Reborn... »

« Organise-toi bien et prépare un discours, la police va peut-être appeler. En attendant, je vais dormir. »

« Reborn ! Tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça! Il faudrait que- », Tsuna venait de saisir le combiné de son téléphone à la première sonnerie sans y penser. Il devint brusquement livide, incapable de savoir quoi dire. Le même silence lui répondait de l'autre côté du téléphone. « Allo ? »

« Kufufu ! Mission accomplie. Mais je raccroche, je vais frotter le dos de Kyoya. »

Tsuna se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Reborn dormait toujours. Il le porta sur le canapé et le borda. Faiblement, il souffla un merci. Quand il retourna à son bureau, Reborn souriait. Et lui aussi. Avant de réaliser ce que sous-entendait Mukuro et d'avoir une image visuelle tout ce qu'il y avait de plus licencieux en tête. Et de se resservir un verre.

* * *

« Kyo! », s'exclama Kusakabe en apercevant la forme de celui qu'il considérerait toujours comme le préfet de Namimori, sortant d'une magnifique voiture noire. Il courut dans sa direction, le rejoignant avant qu'il n'ait terminé de descendre du véhicule. Mukuro souriait en refermant la portière derrière lui, sa tenue collant à la voiture qu'il venait de conduire. L'uniforme lui seyait à merveille. Le fait qu'il ne porte pas de chemise et l'ait subtilisée par un T-shirt lui correspondait plus.

« Quoi ? », demanda Hibari en dégageant la main qui venait de se poser sur son bras pour le guider.

« Bon retour. »

« Hm. », Hibari continua sa route, franchissant le portail de l'école. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le bâtiment qu'il lança un objet en direction de Kusakabe. « Jette-la. »

Ce dernier réceptionna, surpris, la bague de la brume. Il la rangea dans une de ses poches, souriant.

* * *

« Bon-bonjour Hibari! Vous allez bien ? »

Chrome triturait nerveusement ses mains en parlant, plantée devant l'appartement du gardien du Nuage Vongola. Elle ferma les yeux avant que la porte ne se referme sur son nez. Dans son dos, Ken avait laissé dépasser l'une de ses manches.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle toqua à nouveau. Face à la porte close, elle dit, « Hibari! Mu-Mukuro a laissé un mot disant qu'il serait... ici. Et-et nous devions le voir donc... nous nous demandions si- »

« Hé le piaf! Ouvre la porte et rends-nous Mukuro! »

« Ken, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi il ne valait mieux pas que tu parles. »

« Ta gueule Kakipi! Tu vois bien que l'autre ne va pas l'appeler pour nous. Mukuro! Mukuro! »

La porte se rouvrit sur l'homme tant attendu. Et fut claquée à nouveau, après qu'il fut sortit de l'appartement par le gardien.

« Hum. La prochaine fois, appelez-moi sur mon portable. Je ne pense pas que Hibari apprécie de vous revoir ici. »

« Bien sûr Mukuro. », répondit Chikusa sans soulever le fait qu'il lui avait déjà laissé plusieurs messages sur son téléphone.

« Allez, nous avons du travail à faire, non ? M.M nous attend. »

* * *

« Les travaux ont bien avancés. Les vingt premiers niveaux sont complètement stables. La résistance des salles d'entraînement a été compensée par l'augmentation du volume des murs. L'écho a également été supprimé à l'aide de ces conduits. Les sorties de secours sont ici et ici. Pour le moment, ce sont les deux seules présentes. La porte menant à notre base a été renforcée. Ryohei ne parvient plus à l'ouvrir. J'ai fait rajouter deux couches supplémentaires à partir de son niveau pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Spanner travaille à bloquer les utilisateurs de bagues type ciel mais ce n'est pas encore parfait. Les appartements sont bien aménagés et leur salle des machines est fonctionnelle. Les ascenseurs ne fonctionnent pas encore**, **ce qui complique les déplacements**, **mais ne les empêche pas pour autant. Des conduits d'aération ont été placés dans les entre les niveaux, avec le même système de blocage que celui rencontré dans le futur dans la base Millefiore. J'ai fait chercher Irie pour qu'il s'occupe de rajouter un autre élément. Du coup, Spanner est retourné chez lui pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas, comme tu l'avais demandé. »

D'un signe de main négligeant, Hibari repoussa les plans pour dévoiler ceux de sa propre base. « Envoie tout ça a Sawada. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Les carpes sont arrivées. Les trois étangs principaux sont remplis et pourront bientôt les accueillir. La salle d'entraînement au kendo a bien été ajoutée comme tu l'avais demandé. »

« Et la porte d'entrée ? »

« Hibari... je ne peux pas dépasser ce que tu as mis dessus. J'ai un peu réduit certaines formes et j'ai essayé de masquer un peu plus l'entrée en mettant un cache par-dessus, mais le mien va sûrement plus attirer le regard qu'autre chose. Et comme aucun autre utilisateur de la brume ne s'est montré dans la Fondation, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire de plus. »

« Retire ce que tu as rajouté. Je m'en occuperai la prochaine fois que l'autre sera parti. »

Kusakabe rangea les plans abandonnés sur la table. Hibari quittait déjà la pièce, sûrement pour aller contrôler lui-même les changements s'étant effectués pendant son absence. Après quoi, il ferait appeler ses hommes pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement dans la forêt entourant le temple. Il pensa à toute cette fatigue qu'il avait accumulée en cherchant à placer une illusion par-dessus celle de son chef et au fait qu'elle serait bientôt réduite à néant. Il y avait bien un illusionniste qui surpassait ses pouvoirs dans la ville. Mais Kusakabe préférait ne même pas y penser pour ne pas aborder un jour, sans réfléchir, le sujet avec Hibari. A ce moment-là, il n'aurait plus que le suicide comme fuite possible.

* * *

« Bonsoir Kyoya. »

Ce dernier rangea ses tonfas et rentra dans son appartement dont la porte avait été ouverte**, **avant même qu'il ne sorte ses clés**, **par l'illusionniste.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici. », remarqua-t-il en s'installant à table où l'attendait déjà un repas.

« Je devais bien me doucher avant que tu rentres. »

« Tu pouvais le faire dans ton appartement. », souffla Hibari avant de prendre de l'eau. La journée avait été fatigante.

« Et rater ton retour ? Ç'aurait été tellement dommage. Du coup j'ai préféré rester chez toi. Puisque tu ne viens jamais chez moi. »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

« Toujours pas. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« J'ai vu ton animal de compagnie. »

« Tu t'y feras. »

« Si je le revois ici, je l'achève. »

« Tu le croiseras sûrement ailleurs. »

« Pas ici. »

« Marché conclu. En échange, tu repars avec moi en mission. Une semaine. »

« C'est long. »

« Je suis assez d'accord. Mais d'après le gardien de la Tempête, c'est assez peu vu les missions qu'a pu faire Yamamoto. »

« Je ne suis pas ce crétin qui accepte tout. »

« Oya, tu refuses des missions ? »

« Je ne les refuse pas. Je choisis si je pars ou non. »

« Quels sont tes critères ? »

« Au Japon. Pas longtemps. Et punir les coupables. »

« Dans ce cas, dis-toi qu'une semaine**, **ce n'est pas long. On va bien s'amuser. »

* * *

« Combien de chambres ? »

« Deux. », répondit immédiatement Hibari en jetant un regard noir à Mukuro. Ce dernier lui sourit en relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur sa main.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas- »

« Alors taisez-vous. », répliqua le gardien du Nuage avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'ascenseur.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, regardant l'illusionniste parler avec la jeune femme qui rougissait doucement en lui remettant les clés, sa main effleurant par inadvertance celle bien plus masculine de son fiancé. Il détourna les yeux et jeta son regard acéré sur les autres personnes présentes. Beaucoup étaient des hommes d'affaires venus participer à l'un des congrès avoisinants. Leurs costumes ne dénotaient pas avec le reste de la population. Quelques femmes également étaient présentes, bien plus rares. Elles portaient pour la plupart des pantalons. Hibari se demanda un instant à quel point le monde des affaires pouvait être impitoyable avec elles, avant de s'en désintéresser et de fusiller du regard un homme s'approchant de lui.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose monsieur ? »

« Non. »

« Vous semblez perdu ici, vous attendez votre famille ? »

Imperméable au sous-entendu, Hibari poursuivit sur sa lancée après avoir vérifié que l'individu ne portait pas d'arme. « Non. »

« Je pourrais peut-être attendre avec vous ? »

« Occupez mieux votre temps. Vous êtes payé pour prendre des vacances ici sans rien faire pour mériter votre paye. Les fainéants dans votre genre méritent la condamnation. »

« Ha ha ha! C'est de la bravache ou cette délicieuse langue se croit vraiment tout permis ? Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous a convié ici**, **mais je payerai le double. »

« Vous êtes fort ? »

« Je préférerai me qualifier de doux. »

« Alors vous ne m'intéressez pas. », termina Hibari en se tournant. Une main venant tenir la sienne, discrètement, lui fit relever la tête. Il aurait bien frappé l'autre homme mais ils étaient sensés passer une semaine sur place. Et puis, s'il le défigurait, il ne serait plus capable de lancer une recherche sur lui pour voir à quelle branche il appartenait. Finalement, Mukuro apparut dans son champ de vision.

L'illusionniste adressa un simple hochement de tête à l'autre homme avant de s'adresser à Hibari. « J'ai nos chambres, nous allons pouvoir y aller. »

Le gardien du Nuage saisit la clé qui lui était tendue et appela un ascenseur. Dans son dos, la conversation se poursuivait mais il avait déjà perdu tout intérêt pour l'homme qu'il venait de croiser.

« Ah, comme je compatis. Quelque part, je vous comprends. Mais vous êtes vraiment mal tombé. »

« Il semblerait. J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ma méprise ? »

« Oh, bien sûr que non. C'est déjà oublié. Je serai stupide de vous en vouloir quand mon ami lui-même a déjà tout pardonné. Et donc votre entreprise fabrique des accessoires ? Vous devez en avoir un exemplaire non ? Je serai très intéressé pour en offrir à mon ami, vous vous en doutez. »

« Bien entendu. Je dois avoir une série de bagues à motifs. Elles sont ceci de particulier que selon vos sentiments, elles peuvent s'éclairer d'une douce lumière. D'après ce que j'ai entendu. J'admets volontiers que dans la publicité, ils ont beaucoup misé sur cet aspect**,** même si pour le moment, je n'ai encore jamais trouvé personne parvenant à les faire s'allumer. C'est une gamme très privée qui va être présentée au congrès, réservée à une élite en quelque sorte. Mais j'avoue**, **dans votre situation,vouloir faire une exception. »

« Vous en auriez une ornée d'améthyste ? »

« Oui, je vous propose de nous retrouver demain matin dans le hall, pour que vous ayez le temps de faire appeler un expert et alors- »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Je suis lié à une filière qui travaille sur la création de nouveaux matériaux. Et mon ami fait beaucoup de recherches sur les bagues. En l'étudiant moi-même, j'en connaîtrai rapidement la valeur. »

* * *

Hibari déposa son sac dans un coin de la chambre avant de faire le tour des lieux. L'appartement ressemblait à tous ceux qu'il avait déjà pu utiliser. Il était organisé sur la même base et il retrouva rapidement ses repères dans ce lieu pré-établi.

Mukuro l'appela depuis la chambre et le gardien du Nuage le rejoignit, son portable en main. Il se laissa asseoir entre les jambes de son fiancé, écrivant toujours son message. Une clé pendue devant ses yeux lui fit relever la tête.

« Pour Kusakabe. C'est à lui que tu écris, non ? J'ai réservé une chambre dans un hôtel un peu plus loin au cas où on aurait besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps de cet endroit. Je te passerai l'adresse plus tard. », dit Mukuro en dénouant la cravate de Hibari, s'attaquant par la suite aux boutons de sa chemise. « Tu es vraiment chanceux. », poursuivit le gardien de la Brume en déposant des myriades de baisers dans le cou de son fiancé.

« En quoi ? », demanda ce dernier en penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès.

« Séduire juste l'homme qu'il fallait pour avoir des informations, c'est être chanceux. »

« Je ne te séduis pas. », répliqua Hibari sans comprendre. « Et tu ne me donnes pas d'informations. », ajouta-t-il après avoir réfléchi. Il rangea son téléphone et la clé avant de retirer sa veste et la jeter sur une chaise adjacente où elle tomba sans perdre un seul de ses objets.

« Kufufu! Toujours aussi distrayant. », répondit Mukuro en marquant la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

Hibari se retourna et poussa l'illusionniste à s'allonger. Il lui retira lentement ses vêtements, moitié somnolant après leur voyage et moitié profitant de la situation. Il s'était rapidement découvert une passion pour l'effeuillage, sûrement parce que ces préliminaires excitaient (particulièrement) Mukuro. Surtout quand il retirait à son tour ses vêtements tout en bougeant lentement son bassin sur l'érection naissante de son partenaire. Ou encore quand il plongeait son visage tout contre son cou qu'il mordillait, presque affectueusement. Presque.

* * *

Hibari se réveilla en entendant la porte de la douche s'ouvrir. Il s'étira dans le lit, profitant de la chaleur des draps froissés. Il planta ses doigts dans l'oreiller, le griffant lentement comme son dos se cambrait. Se redressant finalement, il bâilla largement en étirant ses bras. Mukuro se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant**,** un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Il va falloir que tu te lèves pour que le service s'occupe du nettoyage. »

« Il est encore tôt. »

« Oui mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir les re-salir en revenant. En attendant, tu peux toujours aller dormir dans l'autre chambre. »

« Aucune envie. »

« Alors ne te plains pas. », répliqua Mukuro, agacé. « Je reviens plus tard. »

« Combat ? »

« Non. J'ai un rendez-vous à honorer. »

Note de fin de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui auraient un doute, non,Hibari n'avait pas comprit qu'on le draguait. Ah, c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Qu'il s'agisse de frapper, combattre, réduire à néant et il sera parfait. Mais faîtes**-**lui des sous-entendus et s'ils sont légèrement subtils, ça m'étonnerait qu'il les saisisse. QEHE disparaît pour quelques semaines. Oui mes biens-aimés lecteurs, j'entends déjà vos cris du cœur (allez, au moins une personne est un peu triste ?). La suite viendra quand ma bien-aimée bêta-lectrice sera à nouveau disponible. Comprenez qu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur, Tyu ne me délaissant pas sans raison, loin de là. Je la remercie d'ailleurs à nouveau pour ses corrections sans lesquelles cette histoire serait illisible. En attendant, sachez que je ne disparais pas. Je serai encore présente pour célébrer avec vous, cette année encore, l'anniversaire de Hibari!

Je voudrai également remercier la merveilleuse et sublime Koko-chan, revieweuse-anonyme warrior, seule et unique posteuse en continue. Merci pour tous tes petits mots qui me donnent envie de poursuivre cette histoire. N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, même si la prochaine publication tardera.

Pour vous faire patienter, voici la Bande-Annonce!

Dans le prochain chapitre qui tardera à venir, vous trouverez,

Des avances! « Alors, où désirez-vous vous rendre ? »

Du sexe (ou presque ?)! "Son sexe glissa entre les cuisses largement écartées du gardien du Nuage"

Une dispute! « Et je ne peux pas non plus te baiser. »

Et enfin, et surtout, de l'amûûûûr! « Je peux te faire l'amour ? »

N'hésitez pas à laisser un message que je trouve grâce à vous la force d'écrire les chapitres suivants Et à bientôt.


	27. Chapitre 26

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Merci également à Tyu-chan pour m'avoir si bien conseillée. Sans toi, ce chapitre aurait été passablement médiocre. Merci encore ma belle.

**Chapitre 26**

Ils s'étaient installés dans l'appartement depuis trois jours déjà. Hibari passait la plupart de son temps dedans, à travailler sur les plans qu'il avait emporté avec lui, envoyant par mails des instructions aux ouvriers des deux bases. Mukuro quant à lui s'occupait de la surveillance, partant recueillir des informations. De temps en temps, il l'emmenait dîner avec lui le soir, dans des réunions à mourir d'ennui où la langue la plus utilisée était l'anglais. Hibari se contentait alors de profiter de la nourriture et finissait par manifester sa fatigue quand Mukuro semblait avoir fait assez de figuration pour la soirée.

L'illusion se construisait de plus en plus autour d'eux. Le personnel de service s'habituait à la présence des deux hommes, leur inventant même des histoires. La plupart du temps, Hibari était un adolescent, riche héritier d'une grande entreprise où Mukuro travaillait et avait,à la sueur de son front**,** monté dans la hiérarchie. Ils étaient tombés l'un pour l'autre et avaient fui sous couvert du congrès qui devait se dérouler dans quelques jours. Cette version était sûrement la moins énervante de toutes et présentait bien le problème qu'il rencontrait. Il était toujours considéré comme un adolescent. Il se contentait donc de passer le temps en espérant que la partie intéressante ne tarderait pas à venir, celle qui l'impliquait lui, beaucoup de sang, des cris de douleur et l'éclat de ses tonfas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, et que venait d'apprendre Mukuro pendant son déjeuner d'affaire, était que la date du congrès était reculée d'au moins une semaine, le réseau informatique s'étant fait pirater. La sécurité avait été renforcée et ils étudiaient actuellement les profils des personnes présentes, personnel comme résidents. Leur couverture ayant été établie depuis un bon moment, les deux Vongola ne se faisaient pas d'inquiétude sur leur sûreté. Hibari se disait même parfois qu'il profiterait beaucoup plus facilement s'ils étaient repérés mais il ne comptait pas s'opposer de façon aussi évidente à Sawada, principalement pour garder tous les privilèges qu'il possédait à l'heure actuelle.

Alors il passait le temps. Et ses nuits avec Mukuro.

* * *

« Ce sera un plaisir de dîner à nouveau avec vous. Mais ce soir, mon ami semble particulièrement désireux de gagner l'appartement. Je m'empresse donc de vous abandonner en charmante compagnie. »

« Pas aussi délicieuse que celle qui vous accompagne mais je comprends votre désir de la garder à vos côtés uniquement. Nous nous reverrons donc une prochaine fois ? N'hésitez pas à amener une nouvelle fois votre délicieux compagnon. »

Hibari s'apprêtait déjà à quitter le restaurant, ne prêtant plus attention aux salutations sirupeuses que s'envoyaient les hommes d'affaire. Il détestait ces situations et mettait un point d'honneur à rester à peine cordiale avec eux. Pourtant, ces hommes semblaient loin d'en être froissés.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte, Mukuro s'en chargeant pour lui. Une voiture les attendait déjà à l'entrée. A peine la portière refermée sur lui, Hibari retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules. Il avait beau apprécier le vêtement, il préférait l'avoir ainsi pour être prêt à se battre. Mukuro s'installa à la place du conducteur, jetant négligemment sa veste sur la banquette arrière.

« Alors, où désirez-vous vous rendre ? », demanda Mukuro dans un sourire, une de ses mains glissant du levier de vitesse à la cuisse de son passager.

« Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? A l'appartement. », répliqua Hibari sans détacher ses yeux de la route.

Au feu rouge, Mukuro se pencha sur son voisin, venant lui mordiller l'oreille. Il faisait jouer sa langue et ses dents sur son lobe, appréciant le délicieux rougissement qui recouvrait cette zone. « Le tien ou le mien ? »

« Pourquoi irait-on au tien ? », demanda Hibari en retirant la main qui le touchait, la plaçant sur le volant.

« Il est beaucoup plus près. », répondit Mukuro en posant cette fois-ci directement ses doigts autour du début d'érection du japonais.

« Et ? »

« N'es-tu pas excité ? », la voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure rauque soufflé à l'oreille de Hibari. Ce dernier posa une de ses mains sur le volant, leur évitant la collision avec un piéton, sûrement un salaryman ivre. « Je t'ai délaissé toute la journée, tu as encore dû passer ton temps à travailler. Et puis, tu as cette expression sur le visage qui dit exactement ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. »

« Tu imagines des choses. Emmène-moi à l'appartement. »

« Le tien ou le mien ? », reprit Mukuro, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

« Ne me fais pas me répéter. »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu. », dit l'illusionniste en décélérant, Hibari les amenant à stationner sur le bas-côté.

Le gardien du Nuage posa sa main sur la cuisse de Mukuro, remontant juste assez pour sentir la toile tendue de son pantalon. Il vint embrasser ses lèvres, l'emmenant dans un baiser échevelé. Son autre main s'agrippait à sa chemise, tordant le tissu entre ses doigts. Saisissant la cravate entre ses doigts, il resserra le nœud autour de la gorge de l'illusionniste. « Je ne vais pas dans ton appartement. Conduis-moi chez moi. Tu as quinze minutes. »

« Mais Hibari, on est beaucoup plus près du mien. »

« Tais-toi et conduis, à moins que tu préfères que je le fasse ? »

« Je te rappelle que tu es mineur. »

« Quatorze minutes. »

* * *

Le souffle chaud venait frapper contre sa gorge. Le torse contre le sien collait avec la sueur. Ils se mordaient les lèvres. Et la main de Mukuro vint plonger dans ses cheveux pour tirer dessus. Il lui dévorait le cou, tirant la peau entre ses dents, avant de venir lécher les gouttes salines qui perlaient sur son torse. Son autre main le tenait fermement, emprisonnant son érection dans une chaude étreinte. Et Hibari**, **qui le griffait en retour,abandonna son dos pour plonger ses doigts dans les draps, les serrant de toutes ses forces. Assis sur les cuisses de Mukuro, l'ancien préfet prit une profonde inspiration avant que sa respiration ne se bloque sous la caresse insidieuse d'une main sur ses fesses. Il relâcha son souffle, agaçant la bouche lui faisant face, avant à son tour de tirer sur les cheveux de l'illusionniste pour venir tirailler sa lèvre inférieure. Une marque rouge y avait déjà éclot. Mukuro grogna avant de le pousser brutalement contre le mur où la tête de Hibari rebondit. Il protesta comme une main enserra ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et qu'on lui dévora le torse de baisers humides. Mukuro descendait toujours plus bas, ses lèvres approchant de l'érection douloureusement érigée de Hibari. Ce dernier haleta avant de l'éloigner avec son pied. Mukuro l'embrassa, remontant le long de sa jambe, venant glisser ses lèvres dans le creux de son genou, souriant en le sentant se tendre sous cette caresse-là, tiraillant l'intérieur de sa cuisse et se faisant à nouveau repousser comme il approchait du sexe érigé de l'autre gardien. Il rit à nouveau, plus froidement, avant de le plaquer contre le matelas. Son torse contre le dos de Hibari, il lui mordit fortement la nuque juste sous ses mèches noires. Sa prise se resserra sur les poignets de Hibari comme son autre main masturbait son partenaire. Son sexe glissa entre les cuisses largement écartées du gardien du Nuage, simulant une pénétration qui ne lui était toujours pas autorisée. Il sentait Hibari se tordre sous lui, ses hanches bougeant divinement, en rythme avec les siennes. Il entendait sa respiration haletante, il devinait qu'il se mordait les lèvres, il sentait ses poings crispés, immobilisés. Il voulait le voir. Mukuro fit basculer Hibari, lequel gardait les yeux mi-clos. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet quand Mukuro se frotta de tout son long contre lui, sa main glissant entre leurs deux sexes, les excitant. Il referma ses dents sur la gorge offerte, marquant la chair plus profondément qu'avec un suçon. Il saisit l'une des cuisses de Hibari et ce dernier suivit son geste, croisant ses jambes dans son dos. Le japonais s'arqua contre lui, gémissant et grognant tout comme lui des mots incompréhensibles. Dans le silence, ils jouirent.

* * *

Hibari venait de gagner une nouvelle partie quand un hurlement de rage le fit lever la tête. Les sens soudainement aux aguets, il se sentait prêt à bondir sur sa future victime. Il quitta discrètement la borne qu'il utilisait, se faufilant à travers la foule inconsciente de ce qui se jouait dans son dos, chacun concentré sur son propre jeu. La scène était tellement habituelle. Un mauvais joueur venait de perdre. Il allait d'abord frapper la machine puis gagner l'entrée pour chercher à se faire rembourser en prétextant que la borne déraillait ou qu'il s'était fait arnaquer. Hibari aussi aurait pu laisser la scène se dérouler sans intervenir s'il n'avait pas tant eu envie de se défouler. L'autre tombait bien, il avait un cri qui l'intriguait.

L'ancien préfet de Namimori se glissa habillement sur le chemin de la brute qui n'était pas aussi grande que prévue et s'avéra posséder un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un sourire carnassier fendit les lèvres de Hibari, certain qu'il allait pouvoir se faire plaisir avec le garçon.

« Les animaux sont interdits ici. », dit-il pour engager la conversation, s'adressant à la jeune fille accrochée au bras du jeune homme, semblant apparemment vouloir sortir le plus rapidement d'ici et l'empêcher de faire un scandale. Elle devint blême en levant les yeux vers le gardien.

« Hi... Hibari... »

A l'entente du nom soufflé par Chrome, Ken aurait pu choisir de partir, d'écouter à la fois son instinct, Mukuro et le faux-double de ce dernier. Mais voilà, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était incapable de faire, c'était de réfréner ses paroles et ne pas répondre aux provocations. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Hein ? », se récria Ken en gesticulant, repoussant sans faire attention l'illusionniste. « Tu te crois plus humain que moi,pigeon ? Les piafs comme toi je les bouffe! Amène-toi que je te plume! » rugit le membre du Kokuyo gang sans se préoccuper des gens aux alentours. Ces derniers lui retournaient bien l'absence d'attention, poursuivant invariablement leurs parties. « Après tout, maintenant que c'est fait, autant en profiter et te taper dessus! Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas mis un genou à t- »

« Ken. »

Hibari aurait pu retenir son coup. Il préféra limiter l'impact à l'estomac de l'animal de compagnie de Mukuro, lui coupant la respiration et l'empêchant de parler, et ensuite porter son attention sur Chikusa.

« On s'en va. », ajouta ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Kakipi! Attends! », s'exclama Ken, plié en deux, en poursuivant le brun.

Hibari se tourna vers Chrome qui était restée devant lui, semblant clairement désirer être partout sauf ici.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? », demanda le gardien à la jeune fille.

« C'est... un secret. »

« Maintenant que c'est fait ? »

« C'est... un secret. »

Chrome regardait partout autour d'elle, se rapetissant sous l'ombre menaçante du gardien du Nuage. Quand son prénom fut crié à l'autre bout de la salle, elle se redressa, prête à s'enfuir avec joie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous la moche ? Amène-toi! »

« Oui, j'arrive! Au revoir Hibari! », s'exclama-t-elle en saluant tout de même respectueusement le gardien avant de disparaître.

* * *

Mukuro referma la porte derrière lui et laissa une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe en voyant à quel point le tonfa l'avait frôlé. Il le désencastra de la porte et l'amena à son fiancé qui, assis à la table, comme toujours, travaillait. Si ça n'avait pas été pour l'accueil et son expression furieuse, il aurait pu s'agir d'une journée comme les autres.

« Bonsoir Hibari. », dit Mukuro en posant l'arme sur la table, assez éloignée pour ne pas faire d'ombre sur la feuille et assez proche pour rester à portée de main de l'attaquant. Il prenait un risque, comme chaque fois qu'il approchait Hibari. Il se saisit de la seconde chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse de refermer son stylo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda le gardien du Nuage en guise d'introduction.

« Actuellement, absolument rien. C'est d'ailleurs regrettable. »

« J'ai vu Chrome. »

Mukuro n'afficha aucune réaction. Il avait vu Chrome. Il avait donc également dû croiser ses deux accompagnateurs. Ce qui expliquait les sms laissés sur son téléphone par Chikusa qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de consulter. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il lui donne un code pour le joindre quand la situation était vraiment grave. Comme maintenant.

Hibari déclara, semblant suivre son raisonnement intérieur, « C'est bien le genre d'informations que mes hommes me donneraient. »

« Tu veux vraiment comparer nos façon de dresser ? », demanda sérieusement Mukuro avant d'éclater de rire. « Je t'emmène dîner ce soir. »

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

« Oh, ça n'est pas un rendez-vous d'affaires. Mais maintenant qu'on est là, ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pour faire un petit tour des restaurants. »

« Hm. »

* * *

« Accepteriez-vous de venir prendre un café chez moi ? », demanda Mukuro en tenant la portière de la voiture ouverte.

« Tu sais que je ne bois pas de café. », répondit Hibari en attachant sa ceinture.

« Accepteriez-vous de venir prendre un petit extra chez moi ? », reprit Mukuro en démarrant la voiture.

« Petit extra ? »

Mukuro resserra le frein à main en se tournant vers son fiancé, une main posée derrière l'appui-tête de ce dernier. « J'aurai bien dit une grosse collation mais la formulation me plaît beaucoup moins. »

« Adolescent sur-excité. », dit Hibari en souriant.

« Voyons Kyoya, je suis celui qui fait du détournement de mineur. », ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« La voiture est insonorisée. », souffla Mukuro, ses lèvres tout contre celles de son fiancé.

Le sourire de ce dernier devint soudain carnassier. « On teste? »

« Ça dépend, ton expérience implique mon sang répandu sur le cuir ou une grande augmentation d'humidité avec de la buée sur les vitres ? »

« Puisque tu connais déjà la réponse, démarre. »

* * *

« Tu fais quoi ? », demanda impérieusement Hibari, son corps se tendant et s'éloignant de son compagnon de lit.

« Je te préparais Kyoya. C'est ce qu'il vaut mieux faire de façon à ce que l'acte ne soit pas trop douloureux pour toi et qu'on y trouve tous les deux du plaisir. Quoique je ne nie pas apprécier les plaisirs égoïstes, je me disais que pour cette fois, éventuellement, un minimum de douceur était requis. », répondit l'illusionniste en s'approchant de son fiancé, comme on approche un petit animal effrayé. Ou d'un tigre bourré de testostérone et d'amphétamines affamé à qui l'on viendrait de retirer son morceau de viande bien juteux.

« Douloureux pour moi ? », répéta Hibari, incrédule. « Tu veux me prendre ? », s'écria-t-il, furieux, en éloignant cette main qui,quelques minutes plus tôt,s'approchait dangereusement de son royal fessier.

« Tu gémissais contre moi avec les jambes écartées. J'étais sensé attendre le mariage ? », répondit Mukuro moqueur, la colère commençant à poindre dans sa voix. Il saisit deux de ses chemises et en jeta une à Hibari, enfilant l'autre. Un de ses sourcils haussé, méprisant, l'illusionniste se mit à énumérer, « Je ne peux pas venir te voir librement dans ta base ou l'école alors que je n'ai jamais rapporté les informations que j'ai pu avoir, nombreuses et coûteuses. » Mukuro pouffa, rattachant ses cheveux avant de rajouter, « Je ne peux pas m'installer dans ton appartement, ici comme ailleurs. Appartement dans lequel je n'ai pas dû passer plus de cinq nuits et que, soit dit en passant, tu n'as encore jamais vu. » Ironique, il continua, son ton devenant de plus en plus distant. « Je ne peux pas t'embrasser quand je veux, mais suivre tes envies à chaque fois, alors que nous sommes reconnus comme étant ensemble, quelles que soient les personnes vers lesquelles tu te tournes. » S'approchant de Hibari, il mima le geste de lui caresser la joue, le gardien du Nuage se reculant avant qu'il ne le touche. « Je ne peux pas te toucher comme je veux, je dois toujours attendre ton autorisation et malgré tout prendre les devants. » Le prenant à la gorge, Mukuro coucha Hibari sur le lit, une de ses mains venant enserrer sa cuisse. Il lui lécha les lèvres avant de venir lui souffler à l'oreille, « Et je ne peux pas non plus te baiser. » Il accentua le dernier mot avant de se relever, le sourire aux lèvres. « Tu es aussi ennuyeux qu'une vierge romantique. »

Le rire de Mukuro résonna dans la chambre. En relevant les yeux, l'illusionniste vit que Hibari s'était rassis sur le lit. Les pans de la chemise trop grande pour le japonais tombaient sur ses cuisses, masquant son sexe mais pas l'empreinte que la main de Mukuro venait d'y faire. Ses poings étaient serrés. Sa bouche n'était qu'un mince pli et ses joues rougies témoignaient de la haine qui l'habitait. Hibari avait envie de le tuer et lui ressentait douloureusement son désir insatisfait. Il s'imaginait la chaleur de ce corps en colère sous lui, comme il avait pu l'éprouver un peu plus tôt. Il lui écarterait brutalement les jambes et, sans le préparer,le remplirait totalement. Son sourire vacilla quand il vit les larmes de rage que l'autre contenait. Hibari le fusillait du regard, la tête levée malgré l'insulte. Il descendit du lit, se tenant debout face à lui.

« Ne reviens pas. », dit Hibari en desserrant à peine les dents.

Mukuro se rapprocha du gardien, se penchant pour attraper son sac jamais défait et sortit.

Dans la chambre, Hibari déchirait méthodiquement la chemise de son fiancé. L'envie de vomir le prenait à la gorge mais il fallait qu'il se calme. Dans son état, il aurait risqué de détruire l'hôtel en voulant frapper un mur pour se défouler.

* * *

Kusakabe attendait dans l'appartement que Hibari et Mukuro avaient partagé jusqu'à maintenant. C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur séjour ici qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il était venu pour travailler sur d'autres recherches, commencer à repérer les lieux avec Hibari aussi pour voir où la Fondation pourrait s'installer dans cette grande ville. Dans la journée, il en avait profité pour rendre visite à l'un des anciens étudiants de Namimori ayant déménagé. Il était intéressant. Jeune et beaucoup trop fougueux, mais intéressant. Il l'aurait indiqué à Hibari si ce dernier lui avait envoyé son habituel message, précédant ses rapports. Mais il n'avait rien reçu.

Kusakabe s'était renseigné à l'accueil et avait appris le départ inopiné de Mukuro. Une dispute d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Mais au vu des protagonistes, il ne doutait pas qu'elle pouvait prendre des proportions apocalyptiques. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait attendu que Hibari sorte. Et qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement, attendant le retour de ce dernier. Il avait calculé juste, la porte s'ouvrait déjà.

Sans un regard, Hibari entra dans l'appartement. Kusakabe saisit sa veste au passage, la pliant soigneusement sur son bras. Il gagna la salle d'eau où un bain terminait de couler. Le gardien Vongola en sortit plus tard, plongé dans une immense serviette blanche. Il saisit le pyjama que lui tendait son bras droit et se coucha.

Kusakabe referma délicatement l'appartement, installant un capteur qui lui signalerait toute ouverture de porte. Il regarda le linge qu'il avait en main, soupirant par avance. Il avait de la couture à faire pour ce soir.

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que Mukuro était parti. Plusieurs jours affreux. Au moins une fois par jour, le roi des herbivores l'appelait pour lui rappeler qu'un couple était fait de disputes et de réconciliations, qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait croire en l'amour si le leur se séparait, qu'il avait eu des doutes au début sur leur relation et qu'encore maintenant il préférait ne pas comprendre et ne pas savoir mais qu'ils étaient un pilier. Hibari ne savait pas de quoi il parlait d'autre mais il parlait, beaucoup et longtemps. En général, il reposait le téléphone et le reprenait simplement pour dire que par manque de batterie, la communication allait être coupée, avant de l'éteindre quand il ne supportait plus le clignotement incessant du mobile.

Mais Sawada n'était pas le seul à l'appeler. Dino également lui téléphonait pour se renseigner sur son bien-être. L'héritier de la famille Cavalonne se disait très bien connaître sa situation et compatir. Ce charabia était moins compréhensible encore que celui de l'héritier des Vongola**,** mais il le tolérait plus facilement pour les anecdotes qui en ressortaient. Il les ajoutait inlassablement au fichier d'informations qu'il possédait sur l'autre homme, ne sachant pas exactement comment il s'en servirait plus tard. Squalo et Xanxus pourraient vouloir les acheter par vengeance. Il avait cru comprendre que les trois hommes avaient passé leur enfance et adolescence ensemble.

Tous les jours, il recevait des textos, brefs, sur l'avancée de la mission. Et ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était qu'il se sentait le seul à être énervé par la situation. Encore une fois.

Hibari haïssait Mukuro. Plus que tout. Il voulait le tuer, le voir mort, l'étriper et le faire revenir pour recommencer. Il se demandait si sa colère serait suffisante pour creuser une différence de taille entre leurs deux forces, tellement différentes.

En attendant, ils avaient une mission à compléter. Et plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Hibari somnolait vaguement, encore fatigué, quand des coups de plus en plus forts frappés à la porte le firent sortir de son état de torpeur.

« Hey l'alouette! », s'exclama Ken avant de se retrouver allongé au sol, un pied sur sa poitrine lui bloquant la respiration pendant que l'éclat métallique d'un tonfa venait le faire loucher. « Tch! », il s'esquiva, manquant de peu la commotion cérébrale. Par pure bravade, il se releva, sa poitrine le faisant terriblement souffrir. Il poussa un hurlement de rage avant de reprendre, son index pointé vers son interlocuteur, « Tu es vraiment un connard! Après tous les efforts que fait Mukuro tu te permets de foutre le bordel! T'as pas intérêt à te laisser battre, on s'en chargera si c'est ce que tu veux! Et t'as pas intérêt à le laisser retourner en prison! Sinon, on viendra te faire la peau! », sur ces paroles, il partit à toute allure.

Hibari ne le poursuivit pas, interpellé par le second homme de Mukuro, toujours présent. Après un long soupir de découragement, ce dernier dit, sa voix plate s'élevant à peine, « Toujours aussi impulsif. Ce que veut dire Ken, c'est que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Un animal dans son genre a assez d'instinct pour sentir ça. Après, je ne vais pas développer, parce que je ne vais pas t'aider à ce point et que je ne veux pas me faire éviscérer. Mais si tu pouvais aller lui parler, tu as l'adresse normalement. Et ce soir, avec Ken, on doit aller ailleurs. Il est assez... ennuyé en ce moment. Vous ferez peut-être un beau combat. » Flegmatique, le garçon suivit la direction empruntée par Ken.

* * *

« Je ne veux pas que tu me baises. », dit Hibari en guise d'introduction.

« Je peux te faire l'amour ? »

Choqué, le gardien répondit sans y réfléchir, « C'est impossible. On ne s'aime pas. »

Ingénu, Mukuro poursuivit sur sa lancée, ses mains venant se croiser dans le dos de son fiancé. « Je suis très bon en ce qui concerne le faire-semblant. », ronronna-t-il.

« Pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? », répliqua Hibari, moqueur à son tour.

Soupirant, Mukuro pencha la tête sur le côté. « Excuse-les, ils sont encore assez mal élevés. Et pas très futés avec ça. Que Ken vienne te crier dessus,ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Mais venant de Chikusa, je suis assez déçu. »

« C'est bien le genre d'informations que mes hommes ne laisseraient pas filtrer. Alors tu me laisses entrer pour répondre ou tu vas confirmer l'origine de leur mauvaise éducation ? »

« Venant de quelqu'un qui ne dit pas bonsoir. », répliqua Mukuro en haussant les épaules.

Hibari ferma les yeux quelques secondes, respirant profondément. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'illusionniste et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer tout aussi vite. Il fit un pas en avant et finalement, sa voix s'éleva coupant court au silence qui s'installait entre eux. « Bonsoir. »

Interloqué, Mukuro s'effaça pour laisser le gardien passer. Il referma la porte d'entrée et gagna le salon où son invité avait déjà pris ses aises, assis sur le fauteuil et se servant dans la tasse de thé qu'il avait laissée sur la table en venant lui ouvrir. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en constatant le paradoxe dont Hibari faisait toujours preuve face à lui.

« Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris que seuls Tsuna et Gokudera savaient pour la mafia. Étrangement, Reborn venait régulièrement me visiter. Il me parlait de l'évolution de la famille, comment il la voyait se former sous la tutelle de Tsuna et non pas la sienne. Son intérêt grandissant pour Yamamoto aussi qui lui rappelait les sacrifices qu'ont dû entreprendre les membres pour survivre dans ce milieu. »

Hibari posa assez brutalement la tasse sur la table basse, coupant court au monologue de l'illusionniste. En réponse à son regard surpris, il dit, « Ça ne me concerne pas. Vas-tu répondre à la question ? » Le silence qui suivit fut troublé par le froissement de ses vêtements quand il se leva. Il allait quitter l'appartement quand un corps vint se placer contre le sien en plein milieu du hall. Ne retenant pas une expression d'agacement en se remémorant le nombre de fois où il avait vu ce genre de situations dans les dramas que ses hommes aimaient regarder, Hibari ne se débattit pas pour autant.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'es pas exactement un mafieux. Et malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, tu fais preuve d'une certaine droiture. Selon tes propres règles qui sont assez incompréhensibles bien que je commence à en connaître certaines. Tu me ressembles si peu que c'en est effrayant. Tu t'énerves facilement aussi et j'adore te voir comme ça à chaque fois. »

« Masochiste. »

« Non merci, ça ira. J'ai passé assez de temps enchaîné. En revanche, si tu me prêtais tes menottes, je te montrerai une nouvelle façon de t'en servir. » Le bruit de la poignée s'enclenchant troubla le silence. Mukuro resserra sans y penser son étreinte sur le garçon. « Tu pars déjà ? »

« Tu as répondu à ma question. »

Les mains entrèrent à nouveau en mouvement, se faisant caressantes, séductrices. « Et je n'y gagne rien ? »

Hibari sortit puis lui fit face. « Rien. Et je déjeune ici demain. Si tu n'es pas levé, je te mords à mort. », dit-il avant de claquer la porte.

Mukuro se prit la tête entre les mains avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Il se laissait trop prendre au jeu. « Tu m'amuses toujours autant Kyoya. Mais tu es épuisant. »

Note de fin d'auteur: Pour les personnes se demandant laquelle est la plus énervante des versions que Hibari a pu entendre, il s'agit de celle où il est un adolescent (toujours) ne parvenant plus à financer ses études et ayant besoin de nourrir par la même une ribambelle de frères et sœurs, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de la route impliquant une importante famille de Yakuza ayant ruiné la famille en procès avant de partir. Sous couvert de trouver de l'argent, Hibari se prostituerait également pour en apprendre plus sur cette famille et obtenir vengeance! Il bouscula une nuit, dans la rue, un homme qui se prit d'affection pour lui malgré l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve. Après avoir passé plusieurs nuits ensemble, rémunérées, Hibari réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui car il était le fils héritier du Yakuza dont il désirait se venger! Bon, comme dans tous les scénarios, ils s'enfuient ensemble et se retrouvent à assister au congrès. Mais non, il ne se passe pas des choses étranges dans ma tête. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de celui où Mukuro est un enseignant en physique-chimie (blouse et lunettes) et Hibari un étudiant qui va se faire malmener par son professeur et après quelques rencontres forcées, ils s'enfuient ensemble sous couvert du congrès. Bon, vous avez compris l'idée principale ? Ça peut marcher avec tout. Comme Hibari est un adolescent journaliste souhaitant faire un scoop sur une grande famille Yakuza pour des raisons diverses et variées, lequel s'en aperçoit et va lui inculquer à l'aide de pellicules(...) une punition digne de ce nom. Après être passé entre les mains de différents seme dominateurs ayant de légers problèmes avec le mot « consentant », impliquant un long voyage en Chine, Hibari finit par retomber dans les bras de Asa-Mukuro et ce dernier l'emmène avec lui à un... congrès! Un drabble avec les conditions de son choix aux personnes qui trouvent des mangas correspondant à ces intrigues. Je le reconnais, le dernier est donné.

Il se trouve que je vais débuter le chapitre 26 juste après avoir posté celui-ci. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais passer dessus, si ma bien aimée Tyu pourra s'en occuper à temps et encore beaucoup d'autres choses. Je ne peux donc pas vous garantir un chapitre la semaine prochaine. Mais je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme régulier. Sachez en tout cas que je lis tous vos messages et que cette fic n'est pas abandonnée. Au final, deux semaines pour la publication d'un chapitre, je ne crois pas que ce soit « long ». Et après ça ce devrait être l'autoroute du bonheur. Sachez également que les drabble seront placé à la toute fin du chapitre, ajoutés petit à petit donc n'hésitez pas à y retourner (ou laissez moi une adresse/signez que je vous prévienne).

Merci à Koko-chan pour sa présence. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai même relu toutes tes reviews! Ça me motive à ne pas me laisser dépasser. Merci aussi à ton amie que je salue bien bas. Et bonne chance à elle sans internet.

Merci également à Katou qui nous rejoint ce soir. Allez, tous en cœur, « Bonsoir Katou! » (ce n'est rien, l'auteur est épuisée). Au final, tu n'es pas le/la seule à trouver l'histoire frustrante, Mukuro approuve. Largement. N'hésites pas à repasser pour laisser un mot, c'est toujours encourageant.

Merci à undertaker, second nouveau-venu (« Bonsoir undertaker! ») à qui je dois demander s'il regarde Kuroshitsuji ou si l'origine est toute autre. Voici la suite, en espérant que tu n'aies pas oublié cette histoire. N'hésites pas à laisser un message.

Et voici maintenant... hum. Un « semblant » de bande-annonce. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura éventuellement,

De la nourriture! « Chocolat ? »

Peut-être de la violence. "Mukuro venait écraser le visage de l'homme entre le bitume et sa chaussure, tirant une profonde satisfaction du sang gouttant sur le pavé."

Probablement des animaux! « Ouaf. »

Et enfin, et surtout, potentiellement du sexe (le jour où il y en aura, personne ne me croira)! "C'était bon. Trop, pas assez, il n'y faisait plus attention, il ressentait juste et oubliait."


	28. Chapitre 27

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Merci également à Tyu-chan, pour la rapidité de sa correction, ses remarques, ses critiques et tout simplement, m'avoir fait poster cette histoire ici.

**Chapitre 27**

Voir Hibari dans sa cuisine avait quelque chose de terriblement irréaliste pour Mukuro. De la même façon, le gardien du Nuage ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Dans son propre appartement, il avait appris à s'habituer à la présence de l'autre homme ou encore à son regard, pesant, posé sur lui. Mais ici, sorti de ses repères, il se sentait dévisagé, mis à nu sur un territoire à la fois inconnu et ennemi. Et il détestait cette impression, pourtant complètement humaine, qui l'envahissait. Retenant un mouvement rageur, Hibari ouvrit un nouveau tiroir, toujours à la recherche de celui contenant les couverts.

Dans son dos, Mukuro touillait son thé avec l'objet recherché en le regardant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit la cuillère de sa tasse et la lécha, se demandant si le gardien laisserait éclater sa colère quand il découvrirait que toutes ses cuillères étaient aujourd'hui, par le plus grand des hasards, dans le lave-vaisselle. En attendant, il restait encore au gardien du Nuage trois tiroirs à fouiller.

* * *

Mukuro se passa rapidement une serviette autour des reins en entendant sonner à la porte. Il était à peine huit heures et il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de s'inviter chez lui à cette heure-ci. Et effectivement, Hibari se tenait sur le palier, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as mis du temps. »

« Oh, il a fallu que j'aide ma maîtresse à passer par la fenêtre. Mais comme tu insistais, je ne sais toujours pas si l'atterrissage a été ou non assassin. », répliqua en souriant l'illusionniste avant de laisser son fiancé entrer.

Mukuro referma la porte derrière le japonais et disparut sans un mot dans la salle de bain finir de se préparer. Quand il en sortit, dix minutes plus tard, la table était mise et Hibari l'attendait. Le gardien du Nuage rangea ses dossiers pendant qu'il approchait et ne releva pas la tête, se servant directement. Mukuro s'assit en face de lui et comprit soudain ce qui lui donnait un sentiment étrange, plus étrange encore que de voir Hibari dans un environnement très différent du sien. Imperceptiblement, la table avait été déplacée. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit Hibari jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, un mur en béton dans son dos et avec, de sa place, vue sur la porte d'entrée. Le gardien du Nuage ne le fusilla même pas du regard quand il se mit à rire doucement, se contentant de garder les yeux sur l'extérieur.

* * *

Mukuro haussa ostensiblement un sourcil quand un sachet de chocolats traversa la table pour atterrir devant lui.

« Chocolat ? »

« Tu aimes, non ? », répliqua Hibari, sur la défensive.

Mukuro prit le sachet en main et commença à jongler avec, s'amusant à froisser à chaque réception l'emballage entre ses doigts, sachant combien ce genre de bruits pouvait agacer son fiancé. Le chef de la Fondation n'avait pas le monopole des informations. « Je ne savais pas que tu prêtais autant attention à ces détails. »

Hibari retroussa le nez, affichant une adorable moue boudeuse. « J'ai dû envoyer Kusakabe acheter des tablettes de chocolat à Tokyo il y a un mois**, **après que la ville ait été dévalisée en pâte à tartiner. »

« J'aime bien le chocolat. », répondit Mukuro. Il sourit en relançant le paquet en l'air. « Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'en offres. »

« Ils sont à la liqueur. »

* * *

Hibari se couvrit la bouche pour bâiller. Il se frotta les yeux avant qu'une nouvelle envie de prendre une profonde inspiration ne revienne. Mukuro sourit, assis à ses côtés, et leva la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il laissa ses doigts se refermer sur le tissu de son pantalon, sans toucher le japonais.

« Longue nuit ? A qui dois-je cette mine fatiguée ? »

« Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

L'illusionniste s'était étranglé et toussota discrètement pour reprendre son souffle et dégager l'image mentale qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. « Oh, je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Moi non plus. », répondit Hibari avant de soupirer et prendre un air rêveur.

Mukuro tourna rapidement sa tête en direction de Hibari qui, épuisé, bâillait à nouveau. « Par pure curiosité, pourrais-tu expliciter ? »

« Il a parlé. Pendant trois heures. »

« Une information que tu n'es pas sensé révéler ? »

« Des choses que tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Hibari allait prendre sa tasse quand la main de Mukuro le retint. Ce dernier le regardait en souriant et dit, « Je suis certain que si. »

Le gardien du Nuage regardait les doigts qui restaient tout contre les siens en répondant, « Il a parlé de son absence de vie sentimentale, de parade amoureuse et de relation entre herbivores. »

« Et pourquoi te parlerait-il de ça ? »

« Parce que Tsunayoshi Sawada est un dangereux malade schizophrène atteint d'un trouble de la personnalité et ne possédant aucun instinct de survie. »

Mukuro relâcha sa main et répondit un, « Ça se tient. » avant de repartir dans ses pensées. « Au fait, il faudrait que tu viennes dîner ce soir. »

« Tu passes me prendre à quelle heure ? »

« Hum, disons dix-neuf heures. Nous allons chez quelqu'un, à l'extérieur de la ville. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Ton absence a été remarquée. Et comme tu es un argument, on aurait un avantage si tu étais présent. »

« Un argument ? », demanda Hibari les sourcils froncés.

Mukuro sourit, un peu trop gentiment sûrement. « Tu es un très bon combattant. », répondit-il. Il se demandait parfois à quel point Hibari comprenait la subtilité du monde dans lequel il évoluait. Mais ce qui était étrange était qu'il ait compris les propositions de Mukuro là où il ne saisissait pas celles des autres. L'illusionniste refoula rapidement cette idée et retourna dans ses pensées, prêt à utiliser comme il le fallait son argument nocturne.

* * *

Hibari se tenait adossé à un pilier, caché par les ombres. Il avait bien fait de mettre son costume noir, il se fondait plus facilement dans le décor. Il perçut un bruit à ses côtés et tourna vivement la tête. On leur avait fait mettre des masques à l'entrée et il ne s'habituait pas à la restriction de son champ de vision. Il était sans cesse gêné par le déguisement dans lequel ses cils s'accrochaient, brouillant son regard. Il soupira en voyant l'homme qui parlait à côté de lui depuis près d'une heure le chercher des yeux et le gardien Vongola s'éloigna un peu plus, pour s'installer confortablement et pouvoir surveiller la scène.

Ils étaient arrivés avec Mukuro plusieurs heures auparavant. L'illusionniste était venu le chercher en voiture et Hibari lui avait une nouvelle fois passé un paquet de chocolats. Il ne lui expliquerait jamais la raison pour laquelle il en avait autant et le chef du gang Kokuyo commençait à s'y faire, ne posant plus l'irritante question. Hibari se voyait mal lui expliquer que les esprits embrumés des personnes du service d'hôtel imaginaient qu'ils s'étaient disputés et lui laissaient, pour compatir à son chagrin, des tonnes de chocolat sur le lit refait tous les jours. A moins que ce ne soit pour lui souhaiter bonne chance dans ses fugues matinales amoureuses, Kusakabe, le frère de Hibari envoyé par son père mafieux, les ayant retrouvés. L'aîné fermait les yeux sur leur passion et leur laissait la possibilité de passer de tendres matins ensemble, en couvrant les deux amants et leur relation clandestine. Dans ces moments-là, Hibari se demandait s'il rentabilisait réellement son matériel audio en surveillant complètement l'hôtel.

Le gardien du Nuage interpella un serveur et se servit sur le plateau d'argent. L'homme repartit sans se départir de son sourire de joker, en accord avec sa tenue. Ils étaient facilement repérables dans la salle et les carreaux noirs et blancs masquaient leurs armes. Mais Hibari parvenait tout de même à les remarquer et s'amusait à deviner les modèles utilisé bagues qu'ils portaient aux doigts brillaient anormalement. Ils s'étaient attendus à cette expansion brutale des anneaux et seul Tsuna en ferait un ulcère mais il n'en restait pas moins étonnant d'en trouver autant dans une réception mondaine, où le milieu de la mafia ne se devinait qu'à peine. Les représentants de familles étaient peu nombreux et pourtant, les bagues redevenues à la mode ornaient un grand nombre de doigts. Lui**-**même avait pu expérimenter les anneaux**, **et ceux-ci n'atteignaient sûrement que péniblement un rang D selon le classement qu'il établissait. Les plus récentes étaient plus proches du rang B que du rang C. En continuant, le producteur se dirigeait immanquablement vers la production de son chef-d'œuvre, une bague de rang S. Mais il risquait de ne jamais y parvenir s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Après tout, le producteur serait mort avant la fin de la semaine.

Le gardien du Nuage chercha Mukuro du regard. Il s'ennuyait maintenant et désespérait de trouver un verre contenant autre chose que de l'alcool. Il allait finir par mourir de soif. Il repéra alors l'illusionniste qui était en compagnie d'un homme en costume blanc, le propriétaire sûrement. C'était assez étrange de voir comment agissait Mukuro. Il parlait avec ses mains, réajustant sans cesse une mèche de cheveux. Il riait doucement, se rapprochait un peu de l'autre homme et attrapait soudainement un verre, ou appelait une personne passant à côté pour la faire rentrer dans la conversation. L'homme en blanc le regardait, captivé. Hibari étudia les attitudes physiques des deux hommes, plus intéressé par ce dialogue corporel que par la discussion qui se déroulait en apparence. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le verre qu'un serveur lui avait mis entre les mains, le jus d'orange le désaltérant. Soudain, au détour d'une gorgée, Hibari se demanda si ces signaux basiques d'herbivore en pleine séance de séduction étaient vraiment aussi simples d'utilisation.

* * *

« J'imagine que tu ne vas ni m'expliquer ni t'excuser. »

« Je n'ai pas à m'excuser. », bougonna Hibari en se calant dans le siège de la voiture.

Mukuro démarra, agacé. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au fait ? Je n'ai pas pu voir comme il y avait une émeute autour de toi. »

Chose exceptionnelle, Hibari sentit son visage chauffer. Il avait déjà chaud depuis plusieurs heures mais là, il parvint à distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un rougissement. Il détourna la tête et souffla un « Rien. » qui aurait pu convaincre l'autre s'il n'avait pas vu un serveur assommer un invité avec un plateau en argent.

« Rien ? », demanda-t-il, un rire dans sa voix. « Je demandais seulement parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ta chemise ne possède plus de boutons. »

« J'avais chaud. »

« Oui. C'est évident. »

Le reste du retour se poursuivit en silence. Quand Hibari ouvrit la portière pour sortir, Mukuro le retint pour lui dire en souriant, « Tu devrais éviter de mentir. Tu es tout de même le fiancé du plus grand illusionniste qui soit. »

« Alors ne me pose pas des questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. »

« C'est par pure politesse. »

Hibari chercha à se dégager mais la prise sur son poignet se resserra. Il soupira, agacé et fatigué, un « Quoi ? » qu'il espérait rhétorique.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir essayer les chocolats à la liqueur ? Je suis sûr que l'effet serait dévastateur. », répondit Mukuro, son dernier mot suintant le stupre et la luxure. Il sourit en déserrant sa prise et en disparaissant à la vue du japonais, ne laissant derrière lui que l'odeur de l'essence.

* * *

Hibari grogna en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Il sortit du lit dont le côté droit était toujours aussi impeccablement fait que la veille. Il tira le drap et s'enroula dedans avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il bâilla en sortant ses tonfas. Il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles habitudes depuis qu'il évoluait dans la mafia mais avait développé certains de ses réflexes. Il ouvrit la porte et décocha un coup qui ne rencontra que du vide. Mukuro apparut alors face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda le gardien du Nuage en le faisant entrer, bâillant toujours comme il s'installait sur le canapé.

Mukuro le rejoignit et déposa sur la table du salon de quoi déjeuner. « Tu étais en retard. »

Hibari fronça les sourcils et prit son temps pour répondre, les mots sortant difficilement. « Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. »

« Tu viens depuis une semaine tous les matins à la même heure. »

Le japonais haussa les épaules et répondit « Je dormais. », avant d'essayer de saisir la tasse de thé déposée devant lui. Il sourcilla en la voyant sortir de son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard moqueur de Mukuro. « Quoi ? »

« Je me demandais ce qu'il s'est passé hier. », répondit l'illusionniste en passant la tasse d'une main à l'autre, faisant courir son doigt sur le rebord.

« Hier ? »

« Pendant que je parlais avec le propriétaire. »

Hibari se rapprocha, tentant de saisir la tasse qu'il voyait danser devant ses yeux, lentement, de façon complètement hypnotique. « Analyse du comportement. »

« Il va falloir que tu développes. », répondit Mukuro en éloignant encore la tasse, sursautant en sentant la main de Hibari se poser sur sa cuisse. Il sourit à l'air fatigué du gardien, plus amusé que compatissant.

« Travail sur le langage corporel. J'ai étudié les réactions des herbivores face à des signaux pré-établis et connus. »

Hibari soupira de soulagement quand la tasse atterrit entre ses mains. Ce matin, exceptionnellement, il éprouvait le besoin vital de boire la sacro-sainte boisson du matin. Il allait tremper ses lèvres dedans quand un rire lui fit lever la tête. Mukuro se tenait sur le palier, prêt à partir.

« Une dernière, d'où viennent tous ces chocolats ? »

« Service de chambre. »

« Oh. Tu devrais plutôt retourner te coucher. Il est possible que je t'ai réveillé un peu trop tôt aujourd'hui. »

Hibari tourna la tête vers l'horloge qui indiquait très précisément cinq heures moins huit minutes. Il regarda ses mains, soudainement vides, tout comme la table. Il jeta la lampe en direction de l'illusionniste qui rit en l'évitant.

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? »

« Je m'en fiche. », répondit Hibari en bâillant pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, enroulé dans la couette. Il sentit le matelas bouger. L'illusionniste était à ses côtés, le sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres.

« C'était par simple curiosité. », dit-il avant de disparaître à son tour.

* * *

« Hibari, nous avons un problème. »

« De quel ordre ? »

« S. »

« Dans quel état est l'appartement ? »

« Je suis désolé Kyoya. J'ai retrouvé Amaterasu et elle n'est plus... utilisable. »

« Je vais tous les tuer. »

« Mais Kyoya, Athéna va bien elle, elle est toujours à Namimori avec les sauvegardes de tes jeux! »

« Autre chose ? »

« Les attaques étaient ciblées mais ils ont dû nous découvrir il y a peu, je dirai que l'information aura circulé à la fin de la journée. Pour le moment, le secret est encore gardé. J'ai pu retarder la troupe d'assaut et leurs moyens de communication sont brouillés. L'équipe est en train d'essayer de retracer le signal pour trouver leur centre. Ils sont liés à monsieur Glicco, celui de la grande propriété. Ça pourrait être une première piste. »

Hibari resta quelques temps silencieux, son portable à l'oreille. Il finit par souffler doucement à Kusakabe, « Envoie Amaterasu à Spanner. S'il ne peut rien faire, on rappelle Irie. », avant de raccrocher. Les yeux fixés à la route, il déclara froidement à Mukuro, « Nous sommes repérés. Je peux les retrouver dans quelques heures. Si tu as quelque chose, c'est maintenant. »

L'illusionniste sourit en sortant d'une de ses poches une carte signée. « J'ai une autre adresse, on pourrait commencer par s'y rendre. »

« Très bien. »

« Au fait Kyoya, Amaterasu ? »

« Ma DS de voyage. »

« Je ne te savais pas adepte du shintoïsme. »

« Concentre-toi sur la route au lieu de raconter des imbécilités. Amaterasu est ma Nintendo DS. »

* * *

Hibari ouvrit la vitre et dégaina un uzi, tirant sur les hommes armés qui s'approchaient. Il bondit hors de la voiture et frappa chaque personne qui cherchait à l'approcher, poursuivant les larves qui s'enfuyaient. Quand Mukuro sortit de sa voiture, Hibari recoiffait ses cheveux et gagnait la porte. Il donna un coup de tonfa dedans et bondit en arrière, souriant en évitant les copeaux de bois provoqués par l'explosion. Il sourit en voyant les hommes qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte et qui bondirent sur eux, tentant de les encercler. Les deux hommes s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre pour se battre, utilisant le terrain et étaient à nouveau proches, contrôlant les mouvements des assassins. Le combat n'allait pas durer, les bagues expérimentales ne tenant pas face à celles que portaient les deux gardiens.

Mukuro venait écraser le visage de l'homme entre le bitume et sa chaussure, tirant une profonde satisfaction du sang gouttant sur le pavé. Il sourit en plantant son trident entre les doigts écartés de sa proie qui ne retint pas un gémissement de peur. Il sourit en entendant les coups qui s'échangeaient autour de lui, ne prêtant qu'à peine attention au combat qui s'y déroulait.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas où s'enfuit ton boss ? »

Il rit en voyant l'autre homme essayer de saisir une arme dans sa veste et lui enfonça son pied dans l'abdomen, le laissant reprendre sa respiration et cracher son lot de sang. Il ne s'écarta pas comme Hibari s'approchait d'eux, fouettant l'air avec ses tonfas pour en retirer tout ce qu'ils avaient ramassé.

« Tu devrais parler maintenant, plus personne n'est là pour te traiter de lâche. Après tout, il y aura bien quelqu'un qui se chargera d'ouvrir la bouche. Et celui-ci sera le seul qui pourra encore articuler demain. »

* * *

La mission avait tourné au désastre mais tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il semblerait effectivement qu'ils aient frappé à la bonne porte. Mukuro avait gagné le toit afin de bloquer toute fuite aérienne pendant que le gardien du Nuage était descendu dans les sous-sols à la recherche d'une salle misérablement réduite que garderaient deux grands imbéciles qu'il pourrait cogner à répétition avant de voir s'effondrer. Effectivement, il parvint à trouver ce qu'il voulait et quand il entra, il tomba sur le confectionneur de bagues qui, en larmes, vint supplier pour avoir la vie sauve. Dans ces moments**-**là, tous les hommes du monde avaient une femme atteinte d'un cancer qui ne rêvait que de revoir son mari, de quatorze enfants dont trois leucémiques, un tuberculeux et une adolescente qui avait été enlevée et allait mourir s'il ne créait pas des bagues, sans compter l'éternel lien familial qui unissait l'homme à son patron, son frère qu'il ne voulait pas trahir. Mais Hibari n'était pas compréhensif. Il frappa les murs de la pièce, jusqu'à trouver celui qui sonnait creux. Il l'éclata et entra dans la chambre luxueuse, emmenant avec lui les bagues qu'il trouvait. Il mit feu aux deux salles et ressortit, abandonnant les corps sans vie derrière lui.

* * *

Hibari finit par croiser Mukuro au détour d'un couloir. Il lui jeta une bague et ils avancèrent côte à côte, l'illusionniste faisant jouer l'objet entre ses doigts. Il sourit avant de dire, un rire dans la voix, « Ton attention me touche. »

Ils continuèrent d'éliminer ceux qui croisaient leur route, se partageant les troupes dans les étroits couloirs. Ils finirent par trouver l'homme qu'ils voulaient. Ce dernier leur réserva la surprise de se débattre, longtemps, avant de finalement se faire acculer et être maîtrisé.

Hibari sortit une photographie d'une de ses poches et la montra à l'homme. Il la rapprocha des yeux gonflés et hagards. « Tu connais cet homme ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? », la voix pâteuse sonnait difficilement. « Vous êtes des Vongola non ? Vous ne me tuerez pas. »

Hibari rangea le cliché en souriant doucement. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir rejoint cette famille. »

L'homme eut une expression surprise, autant que son visage déformé le laissait deviner.

« Et moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affection pour les mafieux. », reprit Mukuro en souriant également. Il se tourna vers Hibari et lui demanda, sa voix caressante, « Ça t'ennuierait de me laisser discuter avec notre hôte ? »

Hibari haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Quand Mukuro en ressortit, il était aussi impeccable que s'il revenait d'une autre soirée mondaine. Hibari sourcilla en voyant à travers les illusions le sang qui fleurissait sur ses vêtements. Il le suivit en silence dans les couloirs et ils montèrent dans la voiture, abandonnant derrière eux la demeure d'où s'échappait déjà de la fumée.

« Ah, je crois que j'ai oublié d'effacer les vidéos de surveillance. »

« Kusakabe s'en est occupé. »

« A cette distance ? Kufufu! Ton armée est vraiment impressionnante. »

* * *

« Mukuro! Ça c'est bien passé ? »

« Kufufu! Quelle question. », répondit le susnommé en entrant dans son appartement. Il gardait le sourire aux lèvres malgré l'atmosphère lourde qui venait de tomber. « Nous avons un invité pour la nuit donc je vous demanderai de l'accueillir cordialement. Nous rentrerons demain à Namimori. »

Chrome fut la plus rapide à se remettre de sa surprise. Elle tira inconsciemment le bas de sa jupe, elle n'avait pas oublié la fois où le gardien avait voulu la corriger pour avoir une tenue non-conforme aux règles, le tissu frôlant d'après lui l'indécence. « Bonsoir Hibari. », souffla-t-elle doucement tout en se demandant qui lancerait le début des hostilités.

« Chrome. », la salua le gardien en se tournant vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là sale piaf ? Tu te crois chez toi partout ? Squatteur, utilise l'argent dégueulasse de ta putain de famille au lieu de- »

La voix de Mukuro s'éleva, coupant court aux insultes. « Merci beaucoup Ken d'accepter de lui prêter ta chambre. Chikusa, tu emmèneras notre invité après que Ken ait débarrassé la chambre, tu veux bien ? »

« Mais Mukuro- », commença le blond avant de s'interrompre sous le regard noir qu'il recevait. Il décrocha un coup de pied dans le meuble à côté duquel il se trouvait et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il passait à côté de Hibari, il entendit distinctement un « Ouaf. ». Il claqua la porte derrière lui et disparut.

* * *

La nuit était bien entamée. La chambre était éclairée par les lumières de la ville qui traversaient les volets. Sous les draps, une main caressait le corps offert. La bouche rougie par le désir laissait échapper une respiration haletante. Les lèvres furent mordues comme les doigts venaient enserrer un sexe tendu par l'envie. L'excitation des combats ne retombait plus depuis qu'ils ne se touchaient plus. Et le rythme appliqué à son membre était la seule chose qui lui permettait un instant de faire retomber la pression, de se laisser aller. C'était bon. Trop, pas assez, il n'y faisait plus attention. Il ressentait juste, et il oubliait.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur un cri muet qui ne s'échappa jamais comme son sperme se répandait sur son torse et sa main. La respiration devint calme jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il s'endorme.

Note de fin d'auteur : Athéna est vraiment le nom de ma DS, parce que j'ai un humour pourri et que je le vis bien. Si j'étais assez riche, j'aurai également une DS de transport mais comme je n'en ai pas, elle reste tranquillement à la maison à m'attendre. Et oui, toutes mes consoles ont un nom. Vous pouvez donc constater que deux semaines ne se sont pas écoulées comme prévu. Effectivement, ma superbe bêta-lectrice m'a corrigé en une soirée ce chapitre afin que je puisse vous l'offrir. Encore un énorme merci à elle. Merci également à tous les lecteurs. Vous avez été si nombreux que j'ai frôlé la crise d'angoisse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous et toutes et que vous n'hésiterez pas à revenir laisser un message ici.

Merci beaucoup à Koko-chan pour sa présence très régulière. Pour ce qui est des rêves, ça arrive, le plus important est de réussir à en rire! Merci pour ta longue review.

Merci à undertaker (je le savais pour le pseudo, je le savais!). Je connais également Yoneda Kou et elle est la seule et unique responsable de mes réguliers coups de cœur pour le 8018. Coupable! J'aime énormément ce qu'elle fait. Mais, le 6918 a mon cœur, je trouve qu'il se glisse très bien dans Reborn!, plus encore que les autres. Mais ce n'est qu'un avis. C'est amusant que tu parles de Gintama, je viens de regarder l'épisode 118 (autre couple que j'aime dans Reborn! mais ceci est une parenthèse inutile). Cette anime me fait rire, avec ses personnages tous plus fous les uns que les autres, non-conventionnels au possible. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui est effectivement arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Pour le prochain en revanche, je ne peux pas encore connaître sa date de publication mais j'y travaille. Bises et n'hésites pas à repasser.

Merci à Katou pour être revenu! Les lecteurs sont globalement assez partagés sur les sentiments qu'éprouvent les deux protagonistes. Et l'auteur continue sa lutte pour faire avancer toute cette histoire. Je ne peux dire qu'une chose, Hibari et Mukuro se reconnaissent. Hum, je ne me mouille vraiment pas mais au final, c'est bien la seule chose à retenir.

Merci aux revieweurs dont le nom n'est pas apparu. J'ai donc un doute sur votre identité et si vous vous reconnaissez, n'hésitez pas à signer. Enfin, normalement, mes réponses vous sont déjà parvenues. Si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez au moins un nom que je puisse diriger ma réponse.

Et voici maintenant, la tant attendue Bande-Annonce!

Dans le chapitre suivant, vous retrouverez une histoire d'amour idyllique! "Tsuna avait passé la nuit au téléphone, littéralement parlant."

Des déclarations révélatrices! « Kufufu. Heureux de ne pas baisser dans ton estime. »

Un bonheur inattendu! "Hibari avait passé une excellente semaine."

Et enfin, et surtout, des sentiments (ou presque!) ! « Je... Je t'aime. »

* * *

Hibari prenait son temps. Il avait caressé le sexe entre ses mains, sentant l'érection durcir. Il l'avait sucé, sa bouche l'emprisonnant dans sa chaleur moite. Il soupira de plaisir en frottant le membre dur contre son orifice et s'empala doucement dessus. Il ne ressentait que les ondes de plaisir qui le traversaient. Menotté au lit, Xanxus le fusillait des yeux et l'insultait quand Hibari arrêtait un instant de bouger sur lui.

Le Vongola vint lécher l'oreille du Varia et y souffla, partagé entre le rire et le sourire, « C'est toi l'ordure, déchet. »

bloodtaki2, voici donc une des choses qui a dû se dérouler la nuit précédent la scène de HIFL. Au final, c'était plus physique que comique donc n'hésites pas pour les réclamations, tu connais le principe! C'était amusant d'écrire un Hibari aussi désinhibé et... ouvert ? Oui. Et puis bon, les menottes, ah, les menottes.

* * *

Hibari ne retenait pas ses coups. Il frappait sans s'interrompre, parvenant pourtant à peine à se concentrer sur son combat. Il ne regardait pas son opposant, plus intéressé par l'affrontement qui se déroulait juste à côté, plus intéressé par cet Emma que Tsunayoshi Sawada s'était approprié contre sa volonté. Il aurait pu savourer son combat, profiter de chaque instant. Mais il ne ressentait que la frustration de ne pas avoir le moins faible. Elle était enfin morte. Négligemment, Hibari enjamba le cadavre de Suzuki. Cette fois-ci, ce serait lui qui interromprait le match du Dixième Vongola.

Voilà ma Tyu. Comme tu peux le voir, Hibari ne lui prête pas du tout attention. Vraiment pas. Reste zen, contrôle, tout ira bien. Tu sais comment ça marche, si tu veux autre chose, le service après vente est là pour toi.


	29. Chapitre 28

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Je tiens à remercier ma bien-aimée Tyu-chan qui malgré ses problèmes de boîte mail, malgré tout le temps qui lui est pris par ses obligations, est parvenue à me corriger ce chapitre du bout de la France.

**Chapitre 28**

Tsuna avait passé la nuit au téléphone, littéralement parlant. L'objet n'était pas devenu le Saint Graal, loin de là. Il était simplement l'élément qui lui apporterait la réponse, le renseignerait sur la fatalité qui s'abattait sur lui. Il n'avait pas voulu être un mafieux. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place dans ce monde où l'on tuait au lieu de dire bonjour. Et pourtant, il commençait à s'y faire, un minimum. Bien plus qu'aux messages brefs envoyés par son gardien du Nuage pour lui expliquer comment se déroulaient ses missions. Le Dixième Vongola connaissait bien la règle et savait qu'après chaque réussite, car le préfet de Namimori n'avait encore jamais essuyé de défaite, Hibari irait dormir et qu'en fonction de l'heure, il ne pourrait que se ronger les sangs en attendant d'obtenir des détails. Il s'était habitué à préparer un long plaidoyer qui ennuierait tellement l'autre homme qu'il finirait par lui donner des informations. En fonction qu'il soit l'heure de dormir ou d'une des nombreuses siestes de son gardien, Tsuna avait plus ou moins de temps pour se préparer à l'affrontement. L'homme parlait au téléphone comme il frappait avec ses tonfas, violemment. Chaque échange téléphonique était autant de combats dont il ne sortait pas vainqueur. Bien sûr, il finissait par glaner quelques informations mais il les payait au prix fort plus tard. Oui, Tsuna avait l'habitude des rapports concis de son gardien. Mais cette fois, tout était différent.

Il laissa un nouveau message sur le répondeur de Hibari et le rappela immédiatement. Il était accroché au combiné depuis qu'il avait reçu le sms. Il avait bien réussi à joindre Hibari mais dès son second appel, le gardien lui avait raccroché au visage pour ensuite éteindre son mobile. Depuis, Tsuna se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Malgré le stress intense qu'il lui faisait éprouver à chaque fois, le Dixième Vongola s'était habitué à attendre pour obtenir de plus amples connaissances quant au déroulement de la mission de Hibari. Mais là, il se retenait difficilement d'envoyer ses troupes. Tout ça à cause de deux mots qui avaient été ajoutés au texto habituel. Il l'avait lu dans tous les sens, espérant découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un code et non pas de la dure réalité qui venait frapper à sa porte. Mais Tsuna devait bien se rendre à l'évidence maintenant. Tout comme un cadavre traînait quelque part au Japon, lui-même ne tarderait pas à mourir à cause de Reborn. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit à quel point Hibari était dangereux mais est-ce que l'Arcobaleno l'avait écouté ?

Soudain, quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout du monde.

« Quoi ? »

Et quelqu'un venait juste de se réveiller et semblait clairement de mauvaise humeur. Mais pour cette fois, le gardien du Ciel décida qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer.

« Bonjour Hibari. Qu'est-ce que c'est « mort problématique » ? »

« Dictionnaire. »

Tsuna ouvrit grand la bouche à cette réplique et resta statufié en entendant la tonalité. Il recomposa le numéro.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir à quel point la situation est grave Hibari. »

« C'est un ordre ? »

« Hibari... j'ai passé la nuit au téléphone. Si je pouvais te donner des ordres, je n'en profiterai pas hein, mais on le saurait. »

« Hum. » Tsuna blanchit. Il pouvait entendre le sourire carnassier. Il se retourna inconsciemment, s'assurant du coin de l'œil que personne n'était avec lui dans la pièce. « On a été attaqué. On s'est battu. Mukuro a tué. »

« Et il a réussi à tuer un grand dignitaire parmi tous les hommes qu'il y avait là-bas ? »

« Je ne me répéterai pas. »

« Il vous a attaqué ? »

« Oui. »

« Gokudera va contacter Kusakabe pour prendre les choses en main, si ça ne te gêne pas. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Très bien. Bonne journée Hibari. Et... bonne journée à Mukuro aussi ? »

« Je lui dirai. »

« Donc, vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Non non, ça ne me regarde pas! Mais même sans que cela me regarde je trouve admirable que vous parveniez à surmonter toutes ces situations qui se présentent à vous tout en agissant comme un couple normal, ayant une vie normale, avec des disputes et des réconciliations, pas que je veuille savoir ce qu'impliquent ces réconciliations, pas du tout même, ni les disputes d'ailleurs, mais donc, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en admettant que vous ne soyez plus en froid, il est probable que je sois soulagé de l'apprendre. Enfin... pas que je veuille me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas! Enfin, ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mais comme j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez heureux ensemble... et que... enfin... »

« Je raccroche. »

« Oui, il vaut mieux. »

Tsuna ferma fort les yeux et essaya, en vain, de supprimer la rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues. Quoiqu'il fasse, il restait extrêmement mal à l'aise avec cette situation. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur ces deux hommes-là. Mukuro, l'homme auquel il voulait à tout prix accorder sa confiance malgré leur passé et Hibari, face à qui il avait toujours régressé au statut de Tsunaze.

Il poussa un profond soupir et appela Gokudera.

* * *

Mukuro regardait Hibari ranger tranquillement son téléphone. Le gardien était allé dans le salon pour répondre au coup de fil, ne le privant pas du tout de l'échange qui avait eu lieu et dont il avait facilement deviné les tenants et aboutissants. Il le suivit des yeux comme il regagnait sa place à sa table, face à lui. Le gardien du Nuage saisit une clémentine et l'éplucha.

L'illusionniste ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de l'entamer, demandant, « Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? »

Hibari leva rapidement les yeux vers lui avant de glisser un quartier dans sa bouche, un air vague collé au visage. « Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. »

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu aucun commentaire sur hier ? », insista le chef du Kokuyo Gang.

Hibari fronça les sourcils en saisissant un autre bout de son fruit. Il l'avala sans se presser avant de répondre, toujours ailleurs, « Je préfère les choses telles qu'elles se sont passées. »

« Pour les informations que je t'ai obtenu ? Ou alors je t'aurai encore rendu un immense service suite à tes similis manipulations sans l'avoir encore réalisé ? »

Le gardien du Nuage haussa les épaules. « J'apprécie les informations. Pour le reste, ça n'était pas ma préoccupation première. » Il termina son fruit avant de poursuivre, « Tu aurais été pitoyable de t'en être pris à Namimori pour une lubie d'adolescent. »

« Tu préfères donc savoir que je n'abandonne pas mon objectif premier. Intéressé par la place d'époux du futur dictateur de ce monde ? »

« Qui tu veux tuer ne me regarde pas. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai toujours autant envie de te mordre à mort. »

« Kufufu. Heureux de ne pas baisser dans ton estime. Et si je m'en prenais à Tsuna ? »

Hibari le regarda droit dans les yeux, sérieusement pensif. « Tu fais bien de dire si. J'imagine que par principe, j'aurai dû t'exécuter immédiatement si tu avais dis quand. »

« Kufufu. Tu voudrais que je le dise ? »

« Tu voudrais le dire ? »

Mukuro sourit. Il prit son temps pour répondre, « Oublions cette question pour le moment. » Il prit une gorgée de thé avant d'ajouter, « Et si dans quelques années je me retournai contre les Vongola ? »

Hibari sourit, semblant particulièrement ravi. « Je te tuerai, toi et tous ceux qui essaieront d'intervenir dans ce combat. »

« J'imagine qu'ils seraient nombreux. », répliqua le gardien de la Brume en insistant bien sur la possibilité plutôt que sur un quelconque futur. « Tu te rends compte que cela ferait de toi un Vongola ? Tu ne pourrais plus m'utiliser comme excuse pour rester avec eux. »

« Je pourrai toujours les battre à mort après. »

Mukuro se leva, abandonnant les restes de son petit-déjeuner sur la table. « Je reviens te chercher dans une heure, j'ai une course à faire. »

La porte se referma sur l'illusionniste. Hibari fusilla un instant du regard les couverts déballés, toute la nourriture sortie des placards avant de se lancer dans le nettoyage. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû tuer Mukuro tout de suite et abandonner son cadavre dans l'appartement sans se préoccuper de ranger.

* * *

Hibari s'enfonça profondément dans son siège. Il ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir sans y parvenir. Il entendait toujours les piaillements incessants d'un gamin quelques rangées derrière qui tannait sa mère pour un soda. Le tapotement des ongles sur des touches d'un ordinateur portable n'avait pas cessé et un éternuement puissant le fit sursauter. Les yeux clos, Hibari se demanda si ce retour était vraiment insupportable. Après tout, il aurait tout aussi bien pu le faire avec Mukuro et son groupe, coincé dans une voiture qui lui aurait paru tout à coup très réduite. Les aboiements de Ken, les balbutiements de Chrome, les interventions spectrales de Chikusa et les remarques de leur maître lui auraient fait passer un voyage en enfer pour une promenade de santé et leur course se serait sûrement transformée en Battle Royal, la loi du plus fort décidant de la survie de ses membres. Mais cette pensée, si elle lui faisait relativiser sa situation, ne diminuait en rien la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Mukuro.

Le gardien de la Brume, pouvant à ce stade également être nommé futur cadavre refroidissant, avait placé Hibari dans un train. Il l'avait accompagné dans son wagon, avait déposé ses valises à l'intérieur et avait reprit la route avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou, lui disant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours à Namimori. Hibari avait donc "quelques jours" pour choisir entre l'étreindre avec ses menottes jusqu'à laisser une bouillie infâme ou le torturer en le frappant avec une petite cuillère. Cette mort serait lente, très lente. Sûrement trop. Il voulait de la violence, du sang, du combat, de l'intensité et sauter à pieds joints sur le corps sans vie de l'illusionniste.

Devant lui, un bébé se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Hibari avait passé une excellente semaine. Les appels incessants de Tsuna sur ses relations amoureuses avaient cessé, laissant la place à un agréable silence. Le Kokuyo Gang ne s'était pas remontré, lui permettant de profiter seul des rues de Namimori et de tous les combats qu'elles avaient à offrir. De plus, Lambo repartait passer ses vacances en Italie. Oui, tout allait pour le mieux.

« Hibari ? Il a été repéré. Il se dirige par ici. »

Le chef de la Fondation raccrocha avant de stopper tout ce qu'il avait en cours. Il referma son stylo, le rangeant dans ses tiroirs et séparant en deux piles distinctes dans un coin les feuilles qu'il avait signé de celles qu'il avait encore à lire et vérifier ; il enregistra en brouillon l'e-mail qu'il était en train d'écrire et se leva calmement de sa chaise. Il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et déambula dans les couloirs de sa base. Miraculeusement, aucun membre de la Fondation n'apparut pour soudainement lui agiter un rapport urgent sous le nez ou le prévenir d'un état d'alerte maximal. Hibari aurait pu ainsi tranquillement apparaître à côté du temple de Namimori, juste avant que la silhouette de l'illusionniste n'apparaisse.

Mukuro souriait en se dirigeant vers lui. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir poussé depuis la dernière fois. C'était peut-être de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant quelques temps qui lui faisait réaliser les changements, pourtant infimes, apportés à sa physionomie. Mais toutes les modifications qu'il apporterait à son être ne changerait en rien sa personnalité de misérable parasite. Hibari lui fit un signe de tête et l'illusionniste lui emboîta le pas, s'enfonçant dans la forêt avec lui. Le gardien du Nuage marchait silencieusement, glissant agilement sur le sol. Il ne restait plus que l'écho lointain d'oiseaux au**-**dessus d'eux quand Hibari s'arrêta. Le ciel était gris et nuageux, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Hibari décocha un coup de pied au sol et saisit le katana au vol. Il dégagea la lame, tenant le fourreau dans l'autre main. La pluie tombait sur lui, collant ses mèches à son visage. Il se retourna lentement avant de refermer sa prise sur l'arme, la pointant en direction de son adversaire. Mukuro se tenait contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire amusé plaqué au visage.

« C'est le début d'un porno gay ou l'affrontement final ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se remit droit et avança en direction de son adversaire, sa tenue se transformant progressivement pour laisser place à un hakama aussi noir que celui de Hibari était blanc. Il allongea le bras et ouvrit la main, révélant la poignée d'un sabre long. Ses sandales accrochaient à la terre ramollie par l'eau qui coulait sur eux.

« Je t'ai à ce point manqué ? »

« Tu es à ce point vexé ? »

Mukuro retint un mouvement de surprise, maintenant son sourire en place. Pour une personne peu réceptive, Hibari pouvait faire preuve d'une lucidité déconcertante.

« J'aurai des raisons de l'être ? »

« Aucune qui m'intéresse. »

Le sourire devint beaucoup moins forcé. Mukuro se mit en position d'attaque, la lame dirigée sur le torse de son adversaire. En étant assez rapide, il pourrait le transpercer.

« Pourquoi le sabre ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Peur de ce que je pourrai faire avec des menottes ? »

« Qui aurait peur de toi ? »

Ils tournaient, échangeant les places, creusant un sillon dans la boue.

« Kufufu! Je me demande qui n'a pas peur. Pourquoi un sabre ? »

« Trancher. Déchiqueter. »

« Tu es d'humeur sanglante ? »

« Tu ne l'es pas ? »

Un éclair éclata, illuminant les lames. Ils restèrent sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le grondement de l'orage leur parviennent. Alors, ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, en même temps, échangeant les coups à toute vitesse. Ils ne se touchaient pas, se frôlant l'un l'autre sans qu'aucune des attaques mortelles ne parvienne à atteindre sa cible. Ils posèrent le pied au sol un instant avant de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre.

Hibari tranchait méthodiquement devant lui, ses attaques meurtrières frôlant le corps de son opposant quand elles n'étaient pas contrées par l'acier. Il sentait sa respiration qui se calmait, se posait comme il s'adaptait au rythme des échanges de coups. Il avançait en esquivant les attaques vicieuses de son adversaire qui surgissait soudainement derrière lui. Hibari ne parvenait à bloquer les attaques dans son dos que grâce à ses réflexes et son instinct. Mukuro se recula alors avec une pirouette, riant en le laissant revenir à la charge. Les passes étaient rythmées par les éclats lumineux qui déchiraient le ciel, chaque grondement donnant une succession de coups où l'acier venait frapper l'acier avant que les lames ne s'éloignent, libérant chacune une mélodie différente. La pluie brouillait leur regard, masquant certains détails. Ils trébuchaient de plus en plus régulièrement, toute leur concentration fixée sur les deux lames qui se croisaient avant de se heurter. Hibari frappa le sol devant lui, envoyant de la boue sur son adversaire et profita de son sursaut pour lui griffer le bras. Ils continuèrent à danser ainsi, s'effleurant sans jamais parvenir à se blesser mortellement. Un coup de pied à l'estomac fit chanceler le japonais qui n'abandonna pas pour autant sa progression. Il était hors de question de reculer. Il frappait devant lui, ses pas l'emmenant toujours plus loin. Il ne cilla pas quand la lame de son adversaire glissa sur son ventre, choisissant de recevoir cette légère blessure et porter un coup à l'illusionniste plutôt que de l'esquiver complètement. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres, faisant écho à celui de Mukuro.

Les éclats de rires et de lames se partageaient la bataille, comme le combat se faisait plus joueur qu'autre chose. L'agressivité première des attaques s'estompait au profit d'un défi de toujours plus impressionner l'autre, d'aller toujours plus loin dans les risques à prendre et les coups à donner. Pourtant, les gouttes de sang qui perlaient de cet affrontement prouvaient bien les risques encourus dans cet échange.

Le vêtement blanc de Hibari était devenu transparent quand Mukuro se retrouva coincé entre les arbres et le japonais. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit alors qu'il armait son bras pour décocher un coup assassin et ne disparut pas quand sa lame se retrouva coincée entre le bras et la hanche de sa cible. L'illusionniste rit en accusant le coup, répliquant à son tour. Sa lame s'enfonça dans le fourreau que tenait Hibari au lieu de traverser la chair de son adversaire et Mukuro put seulement deviner l'éclat des tonfas glissés dans les manches de Hibari avant de sentir l'entaille sur son torse. Son sabre transformé en trident, il parvint à toucher l'épaule droite du japonais, utilisant son corps pour repousser son opposant et le bloquer à son tour contre le tronc. Il lui décrocha un coup de poing dans les côtes en ne prêtant pas attention à la lame qui lui coupait la taille, le sang s'écoulant doucement de cette blessure. Le trident redevint un katana pour lacérer le bras de Hibari. La fourche tournoya devant l'illusionniste qui repoussait les coups de sabre et de tonfa, reculant malgré lui. Le sabre restant voltigea avant de se coincer dans le sol, la lame résonnant pendant que le combat se poursuivait.

Hibari rouvrit rapidement les yeux, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. Sa visibilité était diminuée et il vacillait sur ses jambes, n'abandonnant pourtant pas le combat. Son arcade sourcilière se mit à saigner abondamment, rendant rouge sa vue et toute une partie de son visage. Il avançait toujours, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber dans les illusions qui se dessinaient autour de lui, fixé sur son objectif. Il n'entendait plus que sa respiration, ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur qui éclatait dans son corps et aurait dû le rendre incapable d'avancer. Quand il tomba dans la boue, sa main saisit le t-shirt de Mukuro, l'entraînant avec lui. Il se sentit armer son bras, prêt à le frapper et tomba, enfin, inconscient.

* * *

Hibari se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard en sentant un tiraillement au niveau de son œil droit. Il chercha à l'ouvrir, le sang séché amolli par la pluie qui tombait toujours cédant facilement. Il chercha à bouger,mais plus que la douleur qui l'habitait, c'était le poids sur son corps qui l'en empêcha. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la pluie et le sang troublant sa vue, avant de finalement distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il était toujours dans la forêt avoisinant le temple, là où ils s'étaient affrontés. Petit à petit, il réalisa que le bras de Mukuro était sur ton torse, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il était allongé sur le côté, l'illusionniste lui faisant face, et la main de Hibari était toujours agrippée à son vêtement. Il desserra douloureusement sa prise, sa main engourdie restant un bon moment crispée sans qu'il parvienne à la relâcher. Tout son corps lui semblait blessé. Il chercha à replier la jambe sur laquelle il ne s'appuyait pas, sans y parvenir. Elle était peut-être cassée. Il porta sa main libérée à son visage pour se protéger de l'eau et s'aperçut qu'elle était maculée de sang. Il ne devait pas s'agir du sien, il ne ressentait pas les fourmillements qu'entraînaient chez lui une importante perte de sang. A côté de lui, l'illusionniste ouvrit les yeux.

« Ça y est, tu m'as lâché ? »

« Qui a gagné ? »

« J'imagine que tu te souviendrais de m'avoir battu, n'est-ce pas, Kyoya ? »

« Ts. Pousses-toi, tu m'empêches de respirer. »

« Toi aussi tu me coupes le souffle. » Mukuro roula sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos. Ses cheveux masquèrent sa grimace de douleur. « Tu n'es pas mauvais au sabre. »

Hibari aurait haussé les épaules si son corps avait répondu à sa commande. « Il est depuis longtemps interdit d'en porter en ville. Et je préfère les tonfas. », ajouta-t-il en regardant son vêtement, rouge. Il sortit son téléphone portable et s'apprêtait à composer un numéro quand la voix de Mukuro s'éleva, l'interrompant.

« J'ai déjà appelé l'hôpital. »

Il rangea son téléphone et resta silencieux quelques temps avant de dire, sa voix grave très basse, « Tu n'es pas non plus médiocre au sabre. »

« Oya, un compliment ? », Mukuro porta la main à son torse. Le rire qu'il avait au bout des lèvres avait réveillé des blessures. « Je préfère l'ironie du mot planter à découper. Et puis, c'est l'arme des Dieux. »

« Le rôle du mégalomaniaque a déjà été joué. Et par plus fort que toi. »

« Tu aurais rejoint les Vongola pour avoir la possibilité de le combattre ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir rejoint les Vongola. »

Hibari entendit la réponse de Mukuro sans pour autant la comprendre. Et rapidement, il s'endormit.

* * *

Hibari cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la luminosité de la pièce. Il s'étira doucement, éprouvant l'élasticité de ses membres. Il pouvait sentir un plâtre autour de sa jambe gauche ainsi que des bandages sur plusieurs parties de son corps. Les bruits aux alentours lui confirmèrent ce qu'il savait déjà, il se trouvait à l'hôpital de Namimori. Un regard vers la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il était bien dans sa chambre.

« Réveillé ? »

Le corps de Hibari se tendit en réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul ici et l'identité de la personne présente avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je joue au docteur, tu fais le malade ? », s'amusa Mukuro en reposant le livre qu'il parcourait sur sa table de chevet. « Alors Kyoya, mal quelque part ? »

« Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? »

« Oh, ils nous ont retrouvés main dans la main, ils n'allaient tout de même pas nous séparer.

« Je vais te mordre à mort. »

« Lève-toi et marche, on verra pour la suite. »

Hibari repoussa ses draps et se redressa dans son lit. Les poings crispés, il fit abstraction de l'élancement qu'il sentit parcourir son corps. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser un pied par terre que la porte s'ouvrait, révélant la bête sauvage qui s'était tapi de l'autre côté.

« Hahi! Hibari, tu es blessé, tu ne devrais pas te lever! »

* * *

Haru était assise sur une chaise à côté de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Les infirmières qui passaient ne la regardaient pas, ayant pour habitude de ne jamais jeter un œil sur la chambre maudite. Elle repensa à Hibari et Mukuro. Ces deux-là s'étaient fiancés et étaient assez proches pour ne pas vouloir être séparés quand ils allaient à l'hôpital. L'homme que devenait Hibari l'effrayait tout autant que le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré, parfois un peu plus et d'autres fois un peu moins. Mais depuis qu'elle le savait avec Mukuro, elle ne parvenait plus à le considérer comme un individu uniquement dangereux. Tout comme Barinezumi, il cachait ses côtés adorables derrière des épines acérées. Il était peut-être, tout comme sa boîte animale, quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide! Elle rougit à cette pensée, s'éventant le visage d'une main. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour leur relation, elle ne pouvait plus en imaginer un sans que l'autre ne soit également présent. Le plus souvent, elle se les représentait adolescents, avec leurs uniformes scolaires. Essoufflés par le combat, le visage rougi de Hibari, ils s'élanceraient dans un assaut final. Ils ne sauraient pas alors lequel des deux aurait commencé le baiser mais leurs lèvres se rencontreraient pour la première fois. Ils laisseraient tomber leurs armes pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre et finalement, Hibari repousserait un peu Mukuro pour reprendre sa respiration. Il rougirait encore plus, de gêne cette fois et n'oserait pas croiser le regard de l'illusionniste. Il finirait par souffler, trébuchant sur les mots, « Je... Je t'aime! »

« HAHI! »

« … Haru ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Tsu-Tsuna ? Oh pardon, j'étais partie ailleurs. »

« … S'il te plaît, ne me dit rien. Je suis certain que je ne veux pas savoir. Alors, comment vont-ils ? »

« Les médecins disent qu'ils devraient vite se remettre. Mukuro avait l'air en pleine forme mais je ne suis pas Hibari, je n'arrive pas à voir sa vérité intérieure, comment il se sent, ce qu'il pense, les vêtements qu'il voudrait porter, les désirs inavoués qu'il- »

« Hibari! », le cri les fit sursauter tous les deux. « Comment va Hibari ? »

« Oh, il a déjà essayé de se lever. Mais je pense qu'il était porté par l'amour, par le désir de se rapprocher de Mukuro car ses pas et son regard n'étaient dirigés que vers- »

« Haru! Je... merci. Tu pourrais encore veiller sur eux ? Je veux dire... Hibari ne te mettra pas dehors toi et je voudrai savoir comment ils vont, ou qui les a attaqués. »

« Bien sûr Tsuna. Tu vas bien sinon, pas trop fatigué ? »

Note de fin de l'auteur : Attention. Une référence à Izaya s'est glissée, complètement contre ma volonté, dans cette histoire. Un drabble aux personnes qui pourront citer la phrase. Et oui, Haru est des nôôtreuh, elle voit du yaoi partout comme nous auôtreuh! C'est une pervéerseuh, ça se voit rien qu'à son aiéreuh!

Vous avez pu remarqué que la suite a tardé à venir. Je m'en excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs qui ont attendu patiemment une semaine... puis une semaine et demi... puis... je suis sincèrement navrée. Cependant, il se trouve que ma bien-aimée bêta-lectrice ne profite pas de vacances comme le commun des mortels (dur d'être exceptionnelle). Elle a tout de même réussi à m'envoyer le chapitre corrigé que je poste maintenant, malgré le travail et toutes ces choses. Je ne veux donc pas vous faire de promesses quant à la publication du chapitre suivant. Sachez cependant que l'une comme l'autre, nous faisons tout notre possible.

Merci d'ailleurs à Koko-chan pour son message. En espérant que tu profites bien des vacances. Si tu parlais bien de rugby, je n'ai pas une équipe préférée. J'aime le sport en lui-même et l'ambiance dégagée par les tribunes.

Merci à undertaker (je n'ai pas eu de mal à lire ton message, ne t'inquiète pas). Les personnages de Reborn! ont pour la plupart des noms dans lesquels se trouvent des numéros (Roku donne six et Go cinq. Donc Gokudera devient 59. Et ainsi de suite). Hibari est le numéro 18 (hi pour un et ba pour huit) et Mukuro le 69. Après, c'est le même principe que Gundam Wing si tu connais. 69+18 pour une relation amoureuse, Mukuro amoureux de Hibari, 69+18+69 pour un amour réciproque, 69x18 pour une relation sexuelle avec Mukuro dominant et ainsi de suite. Dans le fandom de Reborn!, on écrit 6918 pour parler d'une relation entre Mukuro et Hibari, tout confondu. Dans de rares cas (mais là c'est moi qui délire toute seule je crois), on peut faire fusionner les numéros. Le Byakuran Hibari (que je défends envers et contre presque tous) donne 118. Enfin, quelques personnages n'ont pas de nombre et on utilise des lettres comme abréviation (type Dino D, Reborn R, Lambo L). Voilà pour la petite explication qui vient tardivement. N'hésites pas à poser plus de questions si je n'ai pas été très claire. C'est l'été, la saison de l'alcoolisme aigüe (buvez avec modération si vous êtes majeurs) ;).

Merci à Katou, même s'il s'agit ici d'un lemon et non pas d'un lime. Le lime s'arrête globalement au dessus de la ceinture (exemple : Mukuro dévorait la bouche de Hibari tout en parcourant son corps de ses mains, déboutonnant délicatement sa chemise et descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas. A son contact, Hibari gémit doucement et s'agrippa à lui avant de se laisser porter sur le lit où ils s'allongèrent ensemble. Leurs caresses reprirent et dans le secret de la nuit, ils firent l'amour.). Le lemon est plus (attention, l'exemple qui va suivre possède un rating M comme Majeur. Exemple : Mukuro faisait aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de Hibari, écartant ses fesses de son autre main pour en faciliter l'accès. Il le regardait se tordre de plaisir sous lui, son corps s'habituant à la pénétration. Son membre gonflé témoignait de l'excitation qui l'envahissait lui aussi. Sous une dernière supplique, il positionna son sexe à l'entrée préparée du gardien du Nuage. Un sourire carnassier traversa son visage comme il soufflait « C'est ça que tu veux sal- » HUM! Donc, enfin, voilà.). Enfin, merci encore pour ton message. J'espère que la suite qui arrive enfin te plaira.

Merci à Akira, à qui je souhaite la bienvenue. Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé cette histoire. Elle me tient à cœur cette fanfiction longue. Je ne sais pas si c'est la plus intéressante ou autre mais je te remercier du compliment. Sincèrement, j'ai dû rougir pendant toute la journée (et j'ai dansé la macarena avec ma petite sœur en lui parlant de ta review ). Je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire. Un jour, je parviendrai à l'achever. Puisque tu arrives fraichement, je te raconte un peu comment ça se passe pour la publication. Idéalement, il y a un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche soir en général. Mais fonction du travail de ma bêta-lectrice, du nombre de fois où je prends le train, je peux prendre plus de temps pour poster. Malheureusement, en ce moment, je ne peux rien promettre. J'espère cependant que malgré le temps, tu n'hésiteras pas à repasser et que tu apprécieras les chapitres suivants.

Merci à tout le monde et à bientôt j'espère (mais n'y comptez pas trop).

Je vous propose tout de même une bande-annonce ? Allez!

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez... le téléphone! « Celui qui gagne le pli décroche. »

Du cosplay! "Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais oublié la vision de la jeune femme habillée dans un costume de HiBird."

Un individu suspect! « Ushishishi! Livraison spéciale! »

Et enfin, et surtout, du sexe (ou presque. Bon, on approche du chapitre 30, vraiment presque)! "Le gémissement réchauffa soudainement la froide chambre d'hôpital."

A vous les studios!


	30. Chapitre 29

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Le chapitre ci-dessous a été corrigé par ma très chère Tyu-chan qui a une fois de plus démontré son savoir-faire. Merci à elle et un joyeux anniversaire à toi ma chère.

**Chapitre 29**

Mukuro ferma les yeux. Fort. Il s'allongea sur le côté, une de ses oreilles enfoncée dans l'oreiller et l'autre couverte par la couette. Mais la respiration haletante traversait la fine barrière qu'il se constituait. Et il n'était pas certain de ne pas vouloir l'entendre. Les draps bougeaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, légèrement, comme on souffle une requête, une demande de plus. Mukuro ferma les yeux, incapable de ne pas écouter.

* * *

« Allez, raconte! Comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. C'était pas facile, c'est son père qui m'a ouvert et bon, vous savez qu'il m'aime pas vraiment... »

« C'est un euphémisme ça. »

« Mais ta gueule. »

« Ah ah ah! Et ? »

« Et... et elle a accepté que je vienne la chercher à son travail ce soir! »

Kusakabe sourit en coupant le paquet de cartes en deux. Son voisin le saisit et distribua en continuant à se moquer du troisième protagoniste.

« J'espère que t'as pris rendez-vous avec ton coiffeur pour ce soir, parce que ta banane flambée, ça risque de pas passer. »

« Si tu m'avais prévenu pour la bombe aussi ça serait pas arrivé! »

« Hé, du calme les gamins. », les interrompit tranquillement Kusakabe en regardant son jeu.

« Gamins, gamins, t'as quel âge déjà ? Je passe. »

« Je passe aussi. Et adresse-toi avec plus de respect à ton supérieur hiérarchique. »

« Je prends alors. A votre avis, je lui apporte des fleurs ? Ça ne fait pas trop ? »

« T'es lourd avec ta Yuzu! Et les fleurs, c'est tellement cliché! Elle préférera sûrement que tu viennes la prendre en moto pour l'emmener dans le bar du coin lui offrir une bière! »

« Tu veux que son père me tue ? »

« Survivre à la mafia russe pour mourir tué par le cuisinier d'un resto, respectueux père de famille quinquagénaire, ça serait pas mal. »

« Concentre-toi sur le jeu au lieu de parler, tu vas nous faire perdre. »

« A vos ordres ex-vice-président. »

« Sale mioche. »

Kusakabe ramassait le pli quand son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche et blêmit légèrement en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran. Il déposa le mobile en évidence au milieu de la table, la grimace qu'affichèrent ses partenaires de jeu en voyant qui lui téléphonait lui arrachant presque un sourire. Il abattit une carte par-dessus avant de dire, « Celui qui remporte le pli décroche. »

« Hum. Je crois que je vais te laisser avoir la main pour ce tour. »

« Pareil. »

Le second de Hibari ramassa les cartes et son téléphone, soufflant un « Bande de cons. », avant de décrocher. « Kusakabe à l'appareil. »

« Kusakabe! C'est Tsuna. Désolé de te déranger, j'espère que tu vas bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh, excuse-moi un instant. », il replongea dans son jeu, hésitant avant de finalement abattre sa carte. « Allez-y mollo, je peux pas tout contrôler là. », dit-il aux deux autres joueurs. S'adressant à nouveau au Dixième Vongola, il dit, « Il y a un problème ? »

Le déglutissement à l'autre bout du fil le fit sourire.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste s'il se passait des choses en ce moment à Namimori dont je devrais être mis au courant. »

Tsuna devait imaginer une toute autre situation, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il ne savait donc pas que les deux hommes s'étaient battus entre eux et devait seulement chercher qui était responsable de leur état. C'était déjà un problème en moins, il ne restait plus qu'à le persuader que tout était sous contrôle.

Kusakabe hésita avant de mettre un valet, il le sentait mal ce tour. « Quelques activités, rien de bien important. »

« Coupé. Hum. C'est le rouge de la défaite ou je ne m'y connais pas! », chantonna le preneur en ramassant le valet et le roi de cœur.

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté du téléphone avant que Tsuna ne reprenne contenance. « C'est... en lien avec les activités dont tu parles ce que je viens d'entendre ? »

Kusakabe sourit en répondant, « Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question. » Si Hibari apprenait que ses hommes prenaient des congés pendant son absence, il leur ferait subir une remise à niveau à son retour. Et personne ne voulait vivre ça. Ils avaient beau aimer se battre et suivre Hibari par leur seule volonté, ils n'étaient pas masochistes pour autant.

« Kusakabe, tu sais très bien que je ne chercherai pas à me mêler des affaires de la Fondation. J'ai bien compris que ça ne me regardait pas. Mais Mukuro est le gardien de la Brume et il a également été touché. »

Le bras-droit de Hibari replia et déplia son jeu plusieurs fois. Il doutait que Tsuna ait été au courant de la disparition de Mukuro pendant quelques semaines et c'était sûrement le genre d'informations qu'il ne devait pas laisser filtrer. Pour autant, ça aurait été l'excuse parfaite de dire que les deux hommes étaient séparés et que ces deux affrontements étaient sans lien. Mais dans le cas présent, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non. Il ne lui restait que le bluff. « Pour tout ce qui concerne Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome est beaucoup plus indiquée que moi pour te donner des informations. »

« Je voudrais juste savoir si... si ce qui s'est passé risque de se reproduire. S'ils risquent de se faire à nouveau attaquer, ou si d'autres des Vongola sont en danger. »

Kusakabe se massa l'arête du nez. Habituellement, il gérait sans difficulté les appels du Vongola. Il lui donnait les informations classées comme gratuites dans leur ordinateur central puis lui indiquait, si le Dixième choisissait de creuser plus, les tarifs pour celles qu'il devait payer. Il s'assurait en même temps de ne pas laisser passer les éléments classés comme privés puis, après avoir raccroché, envoyait à Tsuna des anxiolytiques sous forme d'anodins onigiris et pouvait alors retourner aux activités de la Fondation. Il laissait Hibari disputer ses combats, veillant à ce qu'ils ne perturbent pas les relations politiques entretenues par les Vongola. Après avoir supprimé les larbins qui cherchaient à empêcher son chef de disputer ses affrontements, il s'installait et le regarder se battre. Parfois, dans ces moments**-**là, il écrivait à Romario pour échanger des nouvelles. D'autres fois, il s'assurait par un homme de confiance placé directement au service de Tsuna que ce dernier avait bien ingéré ses médicaments. Ces dernières années, ils étaient réellement parvenus à trouver un équilibre entre la famille Vongola et la Fondation. La fragile balance vacillait constamment mais n'avait encore jamais flanché. Il s'agissait d'apprendre à jouer avec la présence de l'illusionniste dès aujourd'hui. Parce que Kusakabe savait qu'on ne quittait pas la mafia indemne, même quand celle-ci était sous les ordres du petit Tsunaze, et qu'il préférait ne pas découvrir ce qu'il adviendrait si Hibari finissait par se lasser de la présence des Vongola et choisissait de quitter ce « groupe » en leur déclarant la guerre.

« Bon, tu jettes ? », demanda l'un de ses voisins en le tirant de ses pensées.

« Ramasse si t'en as tant envie. », répondit Kusakabe. Tsuna n'allait pas tarder à s'impatienter. Mais il avait besoin de réorganiser ses idées. Le Dixième Vongola n'était pas un abruti et il avait même un instinct un peu plus aiguisé que la moyenne. Chaque mensonge risquait d'amener une enquête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en discuter préalablement avec Hibari mais le téléphone de ce dernier était éteint, signe qu'aucun membre de la Fondation n'était autorisé à lui rendre visite pour le moment. Il ne pouvait qu'évaluer par lui-même quels renseignements il pouvait mettre sous la dent de Tsuna pour retourner à sa partie de cartes en toute tranquillité. Et il avait beau les compter, il n'en voyait qu'un qui relevait du mensonge par omission. Il ferait l'affaire pour cette fois, ou tout du moins il l'espérait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être une fois de plus renvoyé de son poste.

« Hibari ne mène pas une vie tranquille par choix. Il te dirait de ne pas te donner autant d'importance. Il sera encore blessé mais ça prouvera seulement qu'il aura aimé le combat. »

Simple, net et sans bavure. Complètement hors sujet certes mais Tsuna prendrait sa réponse comme il le voudrait. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour commencer à calmer le gardien du Ciel.

« Mais ils sont blessés ! Kusakabe, si une famille s'en prend à la Fondation pour attaquer les Vongola, je suis concerné ! Principalement quand elle parvient à mettre deux de mes gardiens dans cet état. »

« Je crois qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une affaire privée. »

« Pardon ? »

Effectivement, pardon. La phrase lui avait échappée. Son voisin de droite retint un éclat de rire en se mordant les lèvres. Son poing cogna la table et les cartes posées dessus se dispersèrent.

« Bordel ! T'en as mis partout ! Et putain mes fringues ! Regarde ce que t'as fait avec tes conneries! »

Kusakabe se massa les tempes avant de reprendre le téléphone en main. Il imaginait déjà les images qui envahissaient l'esprit du Dixième. Tout ça pour un verre de saké renversé. « Hibari est un informateur. Et Mukuro était là. »

« Oh, donc ça ne serait pas- »

« Tsuna, je dois retourner travailler. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais la Fondation s'en est déjà occupée. Et cette histoire n'aura pas de suite. »

Il repensait à la facture qu'il devait régler, pour le gardien de la Brume également. Il espérait que Hibari ne le découvrirait jamais ou alors cette histoire aurait effectivement une suite. Et elle risquait d'être tout aussi sanglante.

« Très bien je- »

« Oui. Au revoir. », Kusakabe raccrocha vivement et rangea son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de croiser les regards moqueurs des deux hommes. « Quoi ? »

« Travailler bien sûr. »

« Oh, ça va. »

« Non mais bravo. Aucun mensonge. On n'en attendait pas moins de notre vice-président. »

« Tais-toi et distribue. »

* * *

« Hm... »

Le gémissement réchauffa soudainement la froide chambre d'hôpital. Mukuro ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond et s'immobilisa, s'empêchant d'afficher la moindre réaction. De l'autre côté de la chambre, il pouvait entendre les draps bouger et seulement deviner ce qu'il se passait. Il avait déjà vu l'expression de Hibari quand c'était sa main qui le caressait. Il l'avait déjà vu se lécher les lèvres avant de garder la bouche ouverte, la respiration bloquée. Il imaginait son corps se tendre, l'excitation qui montait lentement. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur moite de la transpiration due au plaisir. Il l'imaginait écarter les jambes pour mieux accéder à son érection. Habituellement, Hibari plantait ses dents dans sa gorge à ce moment-là.

« Ah. »

Mukuro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fort. Il serra les draps dans ses mains, s'empêcha tout mouvement. Il imaginait, il devinait, il supposait. Et certaines nuits, il se demandait s'il n'était pas celui qui était en train de rêver.

* * *

Hibari allongea ses jambes dans le lit pour s'étirer, profitant qu'elles ne soient plus trop entravées. Les bandages apparents avaient disparu au profit de la fatigue. Son corps épuisait toutes ses ressources pour guérir plus rapidement. Il ne lui restait déjà plus qu'une semaine de repos et il aurait retrouvé assez de forces pour rejoindre sans risque son appartement. Sa cohabitation forcée avec Mukuro prendrait fin. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle laisserait place, ils avaient tous les deux très peu discuté jusqu'à présent, se contentant de se dire bonjour. La moindre réplique supplémentaire provoquait une montée de colère qui cessait quand Haru franchissait la porte, dans des tenues toujours plus effrayantes. Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais oublier la vision de la jeune femme habillée dans un costume de HiBird. Ce dernier avait piaillé de peur en la voyant et Hibari lui avait ouvert la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Le gardien du Nuage redressa la tête de son lit avant de saisir son téléphone pour le brancher.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. », répondit-il en coupant la sonnerie ainsi que la vibration. Il risquait de recevoir plusieurs messages avant que ça ne se calme.

« Prêt à revoir tes hommes ? », demanda Mukuro sans pour autant lever les yeux du livre qu'il parcourait. « A croire que je suis vraiment la seule personne à t'avoir jamais vu faible. »

« Je ne suis pas faible. », répliqua Hibari en désactivant le mode silencieux de son téléphone. Il allait avoir de la lecture.

« Fatigué si tu préfères. », ajouta l'illusionniste en haussant les épaules. « Nous avons affronté plusieurs sabreurs. La Fondation s'est occupée des corps. Ils ont voulu t'arracher des informations. Comme j'étais présent, je n'ai pas pu te laisser les affronter seul. »

« Quelqu'un a vraiment acheté ta version ? »

« Tsuna n'en est pas loin. Avec ta contribution, cette histoire devrait passer sans problème. »

Hibari allait répondre quand les premières notes de la toccata de Bach résonnèrent dans la pièce. Surpris, ils dirigèrent leur regard vers le portable dont Hibari se saisit. Il interrompit bien vite la lamentation de l'orgue.

« Quoi ? »

« Hibari Kyoya ? Ushishi! Livraison spéciale! », s'écria joyeusement une voix dans son oreille.

« Pas maintenant. »

« Oh ? Dommage, je suis là. Une heure et je repars avec. »

« Dans cinquante minutes, hôpital de Namimori. »

« Babye! »

* * *

« Ushishi! »

Le rire étouffé par la porte close dirigea l'attention des deux gardiens sur elle. Elle s'ouvrit sans surprise aucune sur le Varia qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Son nez retroussé, il sembla humer la pièce avant de se diriger vers Hibari. Le blond s'accroupit au pied du lit où le gardien du Nuage était installé, ses mains et son visage apparaissant à peine au-dessus des barreaux. Il semblait le détailler de derrière ses mèches et éclata soudain de rire. Hibari se redressa rapidement, ses tonfas en main rencontrant les lames tranchantes des scalpels du Varia. Il grimaça en sentant ce dernier s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée mais ne frémit pas plus quand un couteau entailla son bras. Il allait répliquer quand une ombre surgit au dessus de lui. Mammon frappa l'arrière du crâne de Belphegor en soufflant un « Crétin. » sans aucune discrétion. « Bonjour Mukuro, Hibari. », ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en voletant.

Belphegor se massa le sommet de la tête avant de s'en prendre à Mammon. « Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de jouer! »

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, stupide prince. », répondit l'Arcobaleno en montrant du doigt Mukuro qui, tout sourire, faisait disparaître son trident.

« Je l'aurai évité! »

« Non, tu étais trop focalisé. »

« Pas du tout, j'avais une rangée dans mon dos! », répliqua Belphegor en faisant effectivement apparaître une série de lames argentées.

« Il avait déjà son arme au-dessus de toi. », répondit Mammon en désignant le plafond où poussaient des lotus en fleurs.

« Et alors ? Il l'aurait touché en même temps dans ce cas. Donc j'aurai gagné ! », conclut tout sourire Belphegor.

« Tu n'aurais pas- »

« Mukuro. »

La voix de Hibari coupa court à l'éternelle dispute entre les deux Varia. Ils se mirent sur le côté mais Belphegor ne devint pas pour autant silencieux. « Il a l'air en colère là. »

« Oui, assez. »

« Quoi ? »

« Lui aussi a l'air énervé. »

« Oui, assez. »

« Les illusions sont interdites dans cette chambre. »

« Oh, il a vraiment pas l'air content. »

« Non, vraiment pas. »

« Ce n'est une illusion que si tu veux que s'en soit une. Je la trouve plutôt réelle. »

« T'as vu t'as vu t'as vu ? Il le provoque. »

« Oui, j'ai vu Belphegor. Maintenant arrête de me secouer. »

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Il va le tuer! »

« Mais non. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer. »

« Il va essayer! »

« Mais non. »

En un clin d'œil, les deux hommes croisaient leurs armes au milieu de la pièce. Hibari ne bougeait qu'à peine, ne pouvant utiliser qu'une seule de ses jambes pour pivoter. Mukuro souriait sans pour autant changer son trident de main, son bras droit toujours en écharpe.

« Mammon, ils vont s'entre-tuer, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Dommage... »

« Ah ? Je croyais que tu voulais te battre contre Hibari ? »

« Oui. Mais s'ils se tuent, on pourra toujours rentrer dire à Xanxus qu'on s'est occupé de leur cas ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que Xanxus t'en voudrait d'avoir tué le gardien du Nuage ? »

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

« Hum. Je parie que Mukuro fait cesser le combat dans trente-six minutes. »

« Hibari refusera et il faudra attendre deux heures avant qu'ils s'arrêtent vraiment. »

« Pari tenu. »

* * *

Hibari coiffa ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant les mèches collantes de son visage. A nouveau dans son lit, Mukuro dans le sien, ils étaient revenus au point mort. Mammon le rejoignit après avoir attrapé les billets tendus par Belphegor.

« Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour verser l'argent sur ce compte. »

Hibari saisit la carte qui lui était tendue mais n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa commande que Belphegor s'emparait de la boîte.

« Ushishi! »

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Ushishi! Je veux juste la même somme sur mon compte. », répondit Belphegor en tendant sa propre carte. Celle-ci ne passa pas dans les mains du gardiens et tomba sur le lit en si minuscules morceaux qu'il aurait été impossible de la reconstituer.

Mammon poussa un soupir excédé. « Belphegor, on va rentrer voir Xanxus. Pour ça, il faut que tu donnes la boiboite et qu'on en finisse. »

La bouche de Belphegor s'entrouvrit sur une expression de surprise avant qu'il ne déclare, en serrant l'objet contre lui, « Non! J'veux pas. »

Une pichenette sur le front lui fit relever la tête et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, la boîte se trouvait entre les mains de Hibari. Il tourna la tête éberlué vers le troisième homme présent, lequel semblait tranquillement lire un livre.

L'illusionniste des Vongola releva la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres. « Merci pour la livraison. L'heure des visites est finie. A moins que tu penses avoir gagné assez de pouvoir depuis notre premier affrontement ? », dit-il à l'intention de Mammon.

Cette dernière le regarda avant de tourner son regard vers Hibari puis revint vers Mukuro. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne souffle un léger « Serait-ce le pouvoir de l'amour ? ». Elle s'en alla alors, entraînant dans son sillage un Belphegor qui murmurait des choses incompréhensibles à propos de blouse blanche et voler tous les scalpels de l'établissement.

* * *

Hibari écoutait les draps bouger de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il entendit le pied de Mukuro se poser au sol. Il l'entendit se déplacer. Il perçu l'infime craquement de son lit quand un corps vint s'ajouter au sien dessus. Il entendit le souffle de Mukuro qui se répercutait à l'infini dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard vairon de l'illusionniste. Il allait parler, mais l'index qui frôla sa bouche retint captif tous les mots prêts à jaillir qui l'envahissaient. Il perdit la parole aussi simplement, ne pouvant plus que regarder le visage qui s'approchait du sien. Il frissonna violemment, à moins que ce ne soit Mukuro. Ils se regardaient, respirant de plus en plus lourdement. Et enfin, les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Délicatement. Trop légèrement. Mukuro se recula, regardant le gardien du Nuage sous lui, les yeux mi-clos. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains se glissant sous les draps pour enlacer la fine taille du combattant. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le vêtement qui gênait maintenant, obstacle de plus. Il se glissa sous les draps, son visage plongeant dans le cou de Hibari. Il sourit en sentant la main qui venait le saisir, se crisper dans son dos. Il sourit en réponse à l'autre gardien qui l'embrassait à son tour, une main sur son visage pour le rapprocher, plaquant de doux baisers sur ses lèvres avant d'approfondir l'échange. Mukuro se glissa entre les jambes de son partenaire et entama un mouvement de va et vient, tout son corps recouvrant celui de de Hibari. Le tissu léger qui les recouvrait les séparait à peine, laissant filtrer la chaleur de leurs deux corps.

Mukuro le touchait, ses gestes devenant de plus en plus fiévreux. Il le regardait, se collant à lui, le dévorant. Sa main recouvrait sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler, quand il ne couvrait pas ses lèvres des siennes. Et l'espace d'un instant, au cœur de la nuit, toutes leurs blessures furent effacées. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ils se retrouvèrent.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Bon. J'ai terminé en écoutant du Archive. Forcément, l'histoire a pris un subit tournant romantique qui ressemble à une avancée dans leur histoire. Continueront-ils sur cette route ? Merci à tous les lecteurs, d'attendre encore et encore. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'écrivent aussi. Ça y est, cette histoire a dépassé les 200 reviews. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je suis très émue. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bonne voie. Bientôt le trentième chapitre (quand j'aurai terminé de l'écrire. A force de me dire "Je suis large."...) . J'espère que vous aimerez et poursuivrez le voyage avec moi. Merci encore à tout le monde. Et à une prochaine fois ?

Merci à Koko-chan pour sa présence constante. Oui, l'individu suspect était bel et bien... Bel. Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu l'aimeras!

Merci à undertaker également. Heureuse d'avoir pu lever tes interrogations. Les lettres dans Reborn sont à utiliser avec parcimonie. Effectivement, je ne sais pas où tu en es dans le manga mais un personnage est arrivé portant un nom commençant par "E". Comme il n'est pas (encore ?) doté d'un chiffre, il risque de devenir le "E" de référence à la place de Enzo. De la même façon, "L" fait surtout référence à Lambo. En cas de doute, ajouter la deuxième lettre. Si le doute persiste, taper toutes les lettres. Sinon, Enzo ayant été produit par Léon (ou alors j'oublie déjà les premiers tomes), on peut dire qu'il est son fils. A partir de là, leur relation LE deviendrait vraiment tordue! Mais bon, je me dis que la connaissance et le savoir peuvent toujours servir. Pour en revenir au sujet, encore merci pour ta review. N'hésites pas à repasser!

Merci à Nora Elsa, non connectée cette fois. Ah, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je me demande si tu as encore plains Tsuna du coup. Il s'en sort plutôt bien je trouve. Il n'a pas été battu à mort depuis très longtemps! Il y a beaucoup de monde dans le train, des personnes qui bougent, d'autres qui parlent, ça ne doit pas être le genre d'environnement qu'aime Hibari. Après, c'est leur colère à l'un et l'autre qui rend la situation aussi tendue. Ils en sont à un stade où les concession se sont évanouies. Mais je ne perds pas espoir! Surtout pas maintenant! Encore merci pour l'attention portée à cette fanfiction. Tant que vous n'abandonnerez pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas non plus. Alors pour le moment, les choses semblent être très bien parties.

Merci également à Yumi Take de m'avoir mise dans ses auteurs favoris (j'en sautille de joie!) et à nanie-bzh pour l'alert sur cette histoire. Je suis curieuse alors j'aurai aimé savoir ce que tu aimes dans cette histoire mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Merci également à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui me plongent régulièrement dans le désespoir mais sont là, quand même.

Et maintenant voici pour vous, la Bande-Annonce! Dans le chapitre 30 (30!) vous retrouverez,

Des surprises! « Hahi! »

Des vérités étonnantes! « Tsuna est Tsuna. »

De la jalousie! « Tu sais ce qu'on dit, femme qui rit- »

Et enfin, et surtout, du sexe (ou presque ? A vous de voir)! "Mukuro le touchait. Il avait déjà été touché de beaucoup de manières par l'illusionniste. Pourtant, cette fois-ci était différente. Et il voulait autant que cela cesse que poursuivre."


	31. Chapitre 30

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Je tiens par ailleurs, une fois de plus, à remercier ma bien-aimée bêta-lectrice. Cette dernière vient de corriger ce chapitre en une soirée et m'a convaincue d'ajouter la dernière scène. Ma Tyu-chan n'est-elle pas absolument parfaite ?

Par ailleurs, vous trouverez une lonnngue note de fin de chapitre. Ici, je vais me contenter de vous faire... un résumé des épisodes précédents ?

Previously in Qui est l'heureux élu :

Après avoir été victime d'un complot, Hibari se retrouve à accepter la proposition de fiançailles faite par Mukuro. Ce dernier se retrouve ainsi sorti de prison et lors de sa première escapade missionnaire avec Hibari (non, il ne s'agit pas d'une position sexuelle, mais ça pourrait), tue un méchant dirigeant mafieux ennemi d'une grand importance. On apprend alors que Hibari et Reborn complotaient pour faire sortir Mukuro de prison ensemble, avant que l'arcobaleno ne jette la virginité du gardien du Nuage en pâture afin de tuer les chefs appartenant à la méchante et mauvaise conspiration qui en veut aux Vongola (vous suivez ? Chapitre 15). Pendant ce temps, Mukuro tente d'obtenir le consentement de Hibari afin de le dépuceler, et se dépuceler par ailleurs, dans les règles de l'art : avant le mariage. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, un pari se lance entre Hibari et Mukuro pour savoir si oui ou non, le gardien du Nuage sera allongé avant que deux mois aient passé (chapitre 16). S'en suit alors un long jeu d'allumage, d'électrocutage, de fuite et de retrouvailles. Pendant ce temps, les bases se construisent et Hibari a engagé Irie et Spanner à son nom et pas à celui des Vongola. Le paris s'achève et l'honneur est sauf. Entre rendez-vous et nuits rating M, les deux protagonistes commencent à réaliser qu'ils déconnent gravement (l'auteur est malade et fatiguée) et que, Oh my God, eux-même pourraient se prendre pour un vrai couple avec de vrais crises existentielles (comprendre « Pourquoi on n'emménage pas ensemble alors qu'on vit chez toi ? » « Je n'aime pas ta mère/ton professeur/ton animal de compagnie. » « Au fait, je veux toujours te tuer. » « Mais tu vas me laisser te [censure] »). Et les choses finissent par exploser quand Mukuro met à nu non plus son corps mais bien sa frustration (et on le comprend. Sept lemons. J'ai sept lemons pour cette histoire et aucun de posté. Chapitre 26 au fait). Ils finissent par remettre les choses à plat, surtout leurs corps lessivés après un combat éprouvant et se trouvent maintenant à l'hôpital. Nous les retrouvons donc, après trois mois de séparation, dans la même pièce que là où nous les avions laissé (mes sincères et plus profondes excuses en note de fin)

**Chapitre 30**

« Hahi! »

Le cri réveilla les deux hommes endormis. Mukuro redressa la tête avant de replonger son visage dans le cou du gardien du Nuage, somnolant. Hibari,quant à lui, tenta de retrouver une position assise pour apercevoir la porte d'entrée où se tenait une Haru toute rougissante et, derrière cette dernière, une silhouette féminine qu'il ne pouvait que deviner sans savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Je... je suis désolée! On reviendra plus tard! »

L'ancienne étudiante de Midori referma derrière elle. Hibari bâilla avant de se laisser glisser à nouveau dans son lit, au chaud sous les couvertures. Il se massa l'arête du nez en entendant des morceaux de la conversation qui se déroulait dans le couloir. Kyoko, ça devait être elle, semblait demander à Haru ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis bientôt, il ne leur prêta plus du tout attention. Mukuro venait de réajuster le poids de son corps pesant sur le sien et il était beaucoup trop bien installé pour se préoccuper de l'imagination fertile des deux jeunes étudiantes. L'illusionniste venait de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, toujours enlacés. Leurs bandages avaient repris leur place et les douleurs étaient réapparues. Mais il restait un peu de cette atmosphère qui avait emplie la chambre la veille, quand il avait retrouvé pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois la sensation d'un corps tout contre le sien, d'une chaleur se mêlant à la sienne.

Mukuro se détacha précautionneusement de son fiancé. L'interlude semblait être passé. Pourtant, au moment où il allait quitter le lit de Hibari, ce dernier le saisit au poignet. Le geste lui était venu sans qu'il y pense mais il ne le renia pas pour autant. Sa prise s'affirma et son regard défiait l'autre homme de faire un quelconque commentaire. Mukuro sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, tout proche de ses lèvres, avant de se lever et regagner son propre lit.

Installés dans leur propre lit, séparés par quelques pas à peine, ils plongèrent tous les deux sous les draps, les yeux fermés, incapable de penser à ce qu'il se passait ici, à défaut d'entre eux.

* * *

Kyoko se saisit du gobelet chaud que lui tendait Haru en la remerciant. Elle souffla sur le thé avant de prendre une gorgée. Son amie s'assit à ses côtés, ses pieds frôlant le sol comme ses jambes se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Kyoko resta silencieuse mais posa une main sur le genou de la jeune femme pour la calmer et lui sourit doucement.

« Parfois... »

Kyoko ne leva pas les yeux vers Haru quand cette dernière prit la parole. Elle gardait le regard dirigé droit devant elle et la laissa chercher ses mots sans l'interrompre.

« Parfois, je ne suis plus tout à fait sûre de ce que j'éprouve pour Tsuna. Je me suis toujours dit que je voulais qu'on se marie mais... c'est vraiment un prince venu d'ailleurs et son royaume, je ne sais pas si je peux y vivre. C'est difficile en voyant Hibari et Mukuro oublier d'où ils viennent et pourtant, ils arrivent à surmonter tout ça et être ensemble. Alors je me dis que ça ne devrait pas être impossible. Mais si ça le semble pour moi, c'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas celle... Ce monde, c'est une partie de Tsuna non ? Il est dedans depuis.. depuis plus longtemps que je le connais! Et c'est difficile de se dire qu'il arrivera à ne pas changer, jusqu'au bout. Moi-même, j'ai l'impression que ça m'affecte tu sais. »

« Haru. »

Kyoko desserra les poings serrés de son amie. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les leva entre elles.

« Tu verras, ça ira! »

Cette phrase était comme un sort qu'elles se répétaient l'une à l'autre quand elles se sentaient flancher. Elles l'avaient entendue tellement de fois et pourtant, la magie n'avait pas disparu.

« Tsuna est Tsuna. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait le changer! Oui, il y a des choses qui sont différentes, mais c'est plutôt parce qu'on grandit, non ? RegardeLambo, tu te souviens, il était grand comme ça les premières fois qu'on l'a vu! », elle secouait sa main très près du sol et elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux en repensant à ces premières années qui avait vu leur rencontre. « Et puis, mon grand-frère est là-bas! Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas changé. C'est plutôt la mafia qui a des cheveux blanc à se faire avec eux! Ils la font changer plus qu'autre chose. », elle marqua une pause, prenant un air un peu rêveur avant d'ajouter, « Au final, on n'a pas changé. On a juste évolué. »

Haru lui sourit en réponse avant de se mettre à rire. « Oui. Et je suis toujours amoureuse de Tsuna! »

Kyoko la rejoignit et elles ne calmèrent leur fou rire que quand l'infirmière en chef passa à leurs côtés en leur jetant un regard noir.

« Et toi Kyoko ? »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Non, rien... », Haru sourit avant de se redresser d'un bond. « Allez, on retourne les voir! »

« Tu crois que c'est bon ? »

« J'espère. Et puis sinon, on reviendra ici essayer une nouvelle boisson au distributeur! »

* * *

La première nuit qui suivit la visite de Haru et Kyoko, Hibari se leva et traversa la moitié de la pièce avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner se coucher. Dans son lit, Mukuro respirait le plus silencieusement possible, faussement endormi. Il ne savait pas qui serait le plus gêné s'il montrait qu'il était réveillé. Kyoya pour s'être rapproché, ou lui pour l'attendre.

* * *

Chrome poussa doucement la porte et la referma tout aussi délicatement derrière elle. Elle salua le gardien du Nuage avant de s'approcher du lit de Mukuro. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés et commença à parler avec lui, essayant de ne pas déranger le locataire premier de la pièce. Elle sourit par moments, ferma les yeux quand il lui caressa la tête et rit quand il lui chuchota quelques phrases à l'oreille. A cet instant, elle se retourna vers Hibari pour s'excuser du bruit puis revint à Mukuro. Elle se leva après avoir passé la journée ici et avant de partir, vint aux côtés du propriétaire des lieux. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe et s'échappa, non sans s'incliner respectueusement devant eux.

Hibari souriait depuis qu'elle lui avait passé la lettre et la lutavant de la ranger dans sa table de chevet, avec plusieurs autres enveloppes déjà décachetées. Il allait reprendre les documents qu'il consultait quand Mukuro s'adressa à lui.

« Et tu n'es pas jaloux ? »

« De ? »

« La magnifique jeune femme qui vient de passerplusieurs heures à mes côtés ? Tu sais, on dit femme qui rit- »

« Je ne sais et ne veux pas savoir. Et non. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« En admettant comme pré-supposé que je puisse être jaloux, il faudrait que ce soit d'un être humain normal. »

Mukuro eut un ricanement moqueur avant de déclarer, tous leurs prémices de paix oubliés, « Tu penses que Nagi n'est pas normale ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu la considères comme une femme. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Hibari haussa les épaules sans s'emporter face à l'agressivité dont l'illusionniste faisait preuve à son encontre. Il aurait pu s'en amuser mais l'équilibre entre eux était encore trop fragile. Intérieurement cependant, il appréciait énormément voir l'autre gardien se tromper sur toute la ligne. « Elle fait la petite sœur, non ? »

Sa colère soufflée, Mukuro ne perdit pas sa contenance et ne répondit pas plus à la question posée. « Et Chikusa ? »

« Chikusa ? », demanda Hibari en haussant un délicat sourcil. « C'est un homme. »

« Tu n'en es pas un ? »

Hibari ne pensa même pas à masquer sa surprise. « Mais ça n'est pas... »

« Ça n'est pas pareil ? »

« Voilà. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, l'un comme l'autre, à cette question. Elle était présente depuis quelques temps entre eux, ils le savaient bien. Mais en la posant, Mukuro n'imaginait pas qu'il serait celui qui choisirait de la chasser.

« On laisse ça de côté pour le moment ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, et Chikusa ? »

« Un cousin éloigné. »

« Ken ? »

« C'est l'animal. », répondit le gardien du Nuage en dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire carnassier, toute trace du malaise précédemment dévoilé disparue.

« M.M ? »

« Qui ? »

« Oya, tu veux me dire que tu n'as pas déjà constitué un dossier sur elle ? Toi ? Ton organisation a pourtant la réputation de posséder énormément d'informations. C'est décevant, très décevant. »

Hibari repensa aux données que Kusakabe avait rassemblé quelques heures après qu'il ait croisé la jeune femme dans la rue avec Mukuro. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot dessus et lui-même n'avait dû le consulter qu'une fois. « Elle t'apprécie trop pour qu'elle t'attire. »

Mukuro rit doucement avant de demander, « Contrairement à toi tu veux dire ? »

« Ça, tu es le seul à le savoir. »

L'illusionniste aurait pu éclater de rire. Il aurait pu se mettre en colère. Il aurait pu reprendre les hostilités en disant à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient sûrement tous les deux, qu'il suffisait qu'ils se battent pour s'entendre à nouveau, autant qu'on puisse appeler ça s'entendre, pendant quelques temps. Il aurait pu si cette phrase n'avait pas soulevé autant d'interrogationsde son côté. Puis, pour cette fois, c'était de bonne guerre, pensa-t-il en étudiant le visage pensif de Kyoya.

* * *

Hibari ouvrit les yeux sur le regard vairon de Mukuro. Il se déplaça un peu, laissant assez de place à l'illusionniste pour qu'il vienne s'allonger à ses côtés. Il rabattit les draps sur eux avant de se tourner de l'autre côté. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à ne pas entendre la respiration éveillée de Mukuro dans son dos.

Il bougea quelques heures plus tard, après avoir somnolé. Sa main se saisit du poignet de Mukuro et il rabattit le bras de ce dernier sur son corps frissonnant. L'illusionniste accompagna le mouvement, son corps venant se coller au sien. Ses tremblements changèrent de nature quand une paire de lèvres vint se poser dans son cou, y laissant une traînée de baisers. Il sentait la bouche s'approcher de sa peau, le souffle chaud s'en échappant assez fort pour être dérangeant, avant de se refermer sur sa nuque pour mordre, suçoter. Il se laissa faire, soupirant doucement. Ses yeux se refermèrent après que Mukuro ait glissé un second bras sous sa tête, lui conférant un appui suffisamment confortable.

Hibari libéra le bras engourdi de Mukuro plus tard dans la nuit, sa tête venant se poser sur le torse qui se soulevait doucement. Le rythme se ralentit, le berçant.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, les laissant se demander s'ils avaient ou non dormi entre temps. Les questions se suspendirent quand les lèvres de Hibari se posèrent sur celles de Mukuro. Leurs corps basculèrent sur le lit d'hôpital. Mukuro retenait les poignets de Hibari sur l'oreiller, son autre main caressant le gardien du Nuage. Ses cheveux, ses tempes, le rebondi de sa joue, le bout de son nez, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa mâchoire. Il faisait repasser ses doigts inlassablement. Mukuro laissa un sifflement lui échapper quand les hanches du gardien du Nuage vinrent se presser contre les siennes, ondulant doucement contre lui comme une invite silencieuse. Il se saisit d'une des jambes de Hibari, la croisant dans son dos. Ses dents se plantèrent dans la peau de Hibari en sentant leurs érections se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il suçotait son cou, en rythme avec leurs mouvements, sa main griffant la fesse qu'il tenait. Il faisait se plier la jambe, plier le corps pour qu'ils se touchent le plus possible. Ses doigts devinrent plus caressants, se contentant d'effleurer à travers le vêtement. Il remonta, jusqu'à les glisser dans le dos de Hibari, sous son haut. Il sentait la colonne dessinée sous la peau, ses doigts glissant de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos, toujours plus bas. Hibari rejeta la tête en arrière quand la main, après avoir frôlé ses fesses, alla toucher ses testicules. Il sentait son corps le brûler à chaque endroit que Mukuro avait touché. Il sentait qu'il partait, qu'il se laissait emporter par ce contact auquel il apprenait à s'abandonner. Non, il ne s'abandonnait pas. Jamais.

« St- »

« Ne dis rien. », le coupa Mukuro. Ce n'était ni un ordre, ni une supplique. « Je m'arrêterai. »

Les minutes qui suivirent furent trop troubles pour que Hibari s'en souvienne clairement. Il avait juste l'impression diffuse d'être tendu et relâché tout à la fois, dominé et possédant une emprise complète sur l'autre homme. Il pouvait sentir la main se glisser sous ses vêtements, un torse nu se presser contre le sien tout autant dévoilé. Il se mordit les lèvres comme la friction s'accentuait au niveau de son bas-ventre, stimulant des zones qu'il avait oublié être aussi sensibles. Le lendemain, il regretterait sûrement de ne pas être parvenu à retenir le cri qui lui avait échappé quand Mukuro avait commencé à le masturber. Et pourtant, il avait alors eu l'impression diffuse que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire. D'ailleurs, Mukuro avait après ça gémit tout contre son oreille, murmurant des paroles vides de sens qu'il aurait été de toute façonincapable de comprendre.

Il retrouva progressivement conscience, plus tard. La main qui caressait sa peau s'était faite plus légère, se contentant de parcourir son corps sans jamais insister. Mukuro le touchait. Il avait déjà été touché, et de nombreuses façons, par l'illusionniste. Pourtant, cette fois-ci était différente. Et il voulait autant que cela cesse que poursuivre. Ce n'était pas un prélude à une relation sexuelle, juste le contact de ses doigts qui semblaient le découvrir, le redécouvrir, s'approprier son corps. Et lui donner quelque chose tout en même temps.

Mukuro soupira profondément avant de se laisser aller contre lui, sa tête venant se poser sur son torse, ses bras l'entourant et serrant trop fort, toujours trop fort. Hibari laissa son regard se perdre sur le plafond. Et lentement, sa main vint caresser les cheveux de Mukuro. Il finit par s'endormir, des mèches entrelacées à ses doigts.

* * *

Hibari se réveilla tranquillement. Une partie de son esprit était lucide. Il ne tendit pas le bras à côté de lui pour sentir la place depuis longtemps refroidie qu'avait abandonné l'illusionniste. Il ne se précipita pas non plus hors du lit pour le chercher, pas plus qu'il ne partit fouiller l'hôpital. Non, déjà en s'endormant la veille, Hibari savait qu'il serait seul à son réveil. Il avait juste à s'inquiéter d'aussi bien percevoir les intentions de l'illusionniste. Quoi que cela pourrait s'avérer utile pendant qu'ils combattraient, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait appris à le deviner aussi rapidement.

Il éteignit son téléphone et alluma son ordinateur portable pour rester en contact avec la Fondation. Il fallait juste éviter les visites pour quelques jours. Il appela l'accueil et les prévint qu'il n'accepterait personne dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur Sahashi entrait avec deux plateaux. Il lui apporta le sien et partit s'installer sur une chaise pour manger celui de l'absent. Il repartit après l'avoir rapidement ausculté.

Le gardien du Nuage s'empara des dossiers que Kusakabe lui apportait jusque là chaque jour. Au moins, pensa-t-il, il aurait le temps de s'avancer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se plongea dedans et s'interrompit sur les coups de midi quand son docteur entra à nouveau dans la chambre, avec de nouveaux plateaux. Et la journée se poursuivit.

* * *

Hibari regardait le plafond. Blanc, impeccable. Il avait la même vue de son lit. Ou presque, la fenêtre adjacente faisait jouer des ombres beaucoup plus appréciables de son côté qu'ici. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi l'autre lit comme étant le sien. Il se releva et retourna se coucher dans ses propres draps. C'était beaucoup plus facile d'aller dans le lit de Mukuro quand ce dernier n'était pas là. Et beaucoup plus dérangeant de s'imaginer découvert par ce dernier dedans quand il reviendrait.

* * *

La nouvelle était à la une des journaux le troisième jour suivant le départ de Mukuro. Un gang sévissant à quelques villes de Namimori avait été décimé. Pour le moment, aucun survivant n'avait été retrouvé, bien que les autorités ne perdent pas espoir afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Le Docteur Sahashi rentra quelques temps plus tard dans la pièce, signant silencieusement ses feuilles sans faire de commentaire sur l'absence du second patient.

* * *

Hibari se saisit du poignet de Mukuro avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas senti l'homme rentrer, il ne réagissait plus à chacun de ses mouvements depuis un long moment déjà. Mais le geste qu'il avait eu l'avait tiré de son sommeil. L'illusionniste s'assit à ses côtés, sa main toujours proche d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode. La nuit devait être fraîche, pensa-t-il comme il sentait sous ses doigts la peau froide.

« Tu fouilles dans mes affaires. »

« Disons plutôt que je satisfais ma curiosité. »

« En fouillant dans mes affaires. »

« J'ai dû te réveiller brusquement, tu te répètes. Rendors-toi. »

« Tu n'y touches pas. »

« C'est si important ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Peut-être. », Mukuro sourit avant de se redresser. Mais la main de Hibari ne lâchait pas son poignet, tout comme le regard de ce dernier, rivé au sien. Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main et son sourire s'agrandit. Les premières fois qu'il lui faisait un baise-main, il sentait les muscles se tendre sous la peau fine, il le sentait se crisper, prêt à le repousser s'il tentait ne serait-ce que de l'approcher. Tout ceci avait disparu. « Mais je suis le seul à le savoir, non ? »

* * *

Kusakabe attendit plusieurs minutes devant la chambre de Hibari avant de recevoir l'autorisation d'y entrer. Trois jours. Il ne s'en était pas approché pendant trois jours. Seul Toshihiko Sahashi avait été autorisé à entrer dans la pièce et compte tenu du passé de Hibari, cela tenait du miracle. Suite à la rencontre entre le chef du comité de discipline et le Docteur Shamal, personne n'avait osé ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'Hibari puisse accorder à nouveau sa confiance au corps médical. Et pourtant, son médecin personnel avait su conserver son estime. C'était sûrement lié au fait que la phrase la plus utilisée par cet homme soit « Secret professionnel », mais Kusakabe reconnaissait là le côté sentimental de son boss. Ce médecin n'était-il pas après tout celui qui le suivait depuis son enfance ? Il secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit cette question bien moins importante que celle qui lui avait valu l'interdiction d'entrer dans la chambre. La Fondation avait bien évidemment vu Mukuro quitter la ville, et rapidement fait le lien avec l'exécution sommaire ayant eu lieu dans un quartier voisin. La question qui restait réellement en suspens était pourquoi Hibari prenait-il la peine de lui donner un alibi ? Kusakabe savait bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose en lien avec les Vongola en ce moment et que la présence de Mukuro était largement rentabilisée par son boss. Mais il n'avait pas accès aux détails. Et si personne dans leur groupe n'était assez fou pour venir poser les questions à Hibari, Kusakabe au contraire en recevait énormément. Il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par en discuter avec le chef.

Il salua le gardien de la Brume avant de se diriger vers son supérieur. Il lui tendit des vêtements de rechange ainsi que de nouveaux dossiers. Reprenant ceux que Hibari avait déjà parcouru en long en large et en travers, il était rare que ne serait-ce qu'une ligne échappe à son implacable correction, Kusakabe jeta un œil rapide aux nouveaux plans qu'il avait dessiné. Il releva à peine la tête quand Hibari lui adressa la parole, continuant de tourner les pages. Il se leva rapidement, déjà prêt à partir. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait retardé le plus longtemps possible le moment de son départ, surtout aux vues de ce qu'il devait annoncer au chef de la Fondation. Mais là, il redoutait bien moins d'abandonner aux bons soins de l'illusionniste la nitroglycérine qu'était son fiancé plutôt que de devoir expliquer franchement pourquoi il était incapable de croiser le regard de son supérieur.

La marque rouge lui avait sauté aux yeux, qui ne l'aurait pas vu, et depuis il cherchait à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose. Mais tout le ramenait à cette trace de dents, des draps froissés à l'expression rassasiée qu'affichait le gardien de la Brume et qui était ponctuée par de nombreux rires. Luttant vaillamment contre un rougissement ou toute autre expression de gêne que ce soit, Kusakabe déclara précipitamment avant de sortit, « Dino est au Japon. Et Kyoya, les chemises à au col devraient être rentabilisées pour cette journée. »

* * *

Dino sortit de la chambre en s'excusant. Il était si courbé que c'en était indécent. Pourtant, Hibari ne fit rien pour indiquer qu'il lui pardonnait ses excès. Pas plus que Mukuro. De son entrée dans la chambre, où il avait renversé le plateau de scalpels d'une infirmière sur Mukuro, à sa sortie où il avait libéré Hibari de sa chemise ébouillantée, révélant ainsi à la vue de tous le magnifique suçon qui ornait son cou, il n'y avait eu qu'une succession de désastres que les quatre hommes, Romario étant bien évidemment présent, allaient s'efforcer d'oublier. Ou non.

« C'était quoi ? »

« Quoi donc mon ange ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Depuis quand attaques-tu Dino ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'aime pas. Et il a cette odeur extrêmement désagréable. Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'elle imprègne tes vêtements. Tu me diras, vu l'état dans lequel il les a laissés... »

Hibari fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction, son regard semblant deviner ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire de façade. Mukuro se promit de lui demander ce qu'il y voyait un jour, curieux lui-même de savoir ce qu'on pouvait y trouver.

« Tu sonnes encore jaloux. »

« Ah ? Tu trouves ? »

« Ça ne te choque pas ? »

« J'ai toujours eu un sens de la propriété très développé. De l'appropriation aussi. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire. Mukuro sortit de son lit pour rejoindre Hibari, sans arrêter de parler.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est fiancés? »

« Trop longtemps. Je t'imaginais déjà mort. »

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent comme Hibari se décalait pour laisser une place à l'illusionniste.

« Me menacer encore maintenant. Alors que je t'ai rendu un immense service en risquant ma vie pour accomplir une mission que tu n'as même pas eu besoin de me donner et- »

« Tu l'as fait pour tes propres plans. »

« Mais ça te profitait quand même. Enfin, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. On devrait bientôt se marier. »

« Et ? »

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuie toujours autant ? »

Hibari ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il allait répondre, naturellement, sans y penser. Sans savoir ce qu'il pensait. Et il était certain d'une chose, il était hors de question qu'il donne une information de ce type à l'illusionniste avant d'en avoir pris connaissance et de l'avoir étudié.

« On laisse ça de côté pour le moment. »

Mukuro rit avant d'embrasser Hibari dans le cou, ses bras se refermant sur lui. Naturellement.

« D'accord. Seulement si tu m'expliques cette histoire de lettre. »

« Une condition ? »

« Tu aurais dû y penser, tu as laissé passer ta chance. »

Hibari s'empara de la lettre apportée par Chrome. Mukuro tenta de s'en emparer mais il le repoussa.

« Une lettre c'est privé. Elle ne doit être lue que par son destinataire. »

« Si tu tentes de mentir, je le saurai immédiatement. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirai. »

« Alors, que dit cette lettre ? »

« Bon rétablissement, I-pin. »

* * *

Hibari ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il faisait toujours nuit et les ombres des arbres jouaient au-dessus de son lit, dessinant des arabesques d'une étrange beauté. Il était toujours captivé par les graphismes qu'il découvrait lors de ses nuits passées à l'hôpital. Mais de là où il se trouvait, la vue était beaucoup moins intéressante. Trop loin pour profiter de la scène se jouant au-dessus de son lit, trop près pour lui préférer celle qui se déroulait au-dessus de sa tête, il ne pouvait qu'être insatisfait de dormir dans le lit de Mukuro. La gratification qu'il avait obtenu en s'y invitant avait été plus qu'agréable. Mais le moment était passé et son esprit était à nouveau opérationnel, le laissant tout à fait capable de quitter le lit de l'illusionniste. Dans les faits uniquement. Un grognement indistinct à ses côtés le prépara au bras qui enserra un peu plus son torse. Il se laissa faire, trop habitué aux étreintes nocturnes dont le gratifiait son fiancé. Il n'allait pas tarder à se rendormir maintenant. Ou il pouvait profiter de ce moment de solitude pour penser. Il avait beaucoup de choses à étudier**,** que la présence constante de l'illusionniste ne faisait que complexifier. Déjà, pourquoi était-il ici ? Hibari avait beau retracer les événements de la soirée et se voir se lever de son propre chef pour s'installer sous les couvertures aux côtés de Mukuro, il savait parfaitement que ce dernier était l'unique responsable de son déplacement. Alors pourquoi était-il resté ici en sachant très bien qu'en se reposant aux côtés de l'illusionniste, il avait toutes les chances d'être réveillé et de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la vue agréable qu'il avait de son propre lit ? Les faits correspondant à cette question étaient beaucoup plus embrouillés. Il y avait eu cette phrase, murmurée, « Tu ne pars pas ». Il se souvenait d'être renversé. Une jambe qui remontait entre les siennes, un genou qui se pressait contre lui, une bouche qui dévorait la sienne. Il se souvenait très bien d'une histoire de langue accompagnée d'une paire de lèvres collées à son oreille. Il devait y avoir des mots qui s'échappaient mais il n'en avait retenu aucun. Et les vêtements qui s'effaçaient trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il avait également en mémoire ses mains immobilisées par une poigne de fer au**-**dessus de sa tête, le frottement presque douloureux contre le mur. Il se massa les poignets à ce souvenir, sa peau irritée. Puis il y avait eu quelque chose de sûrement interdit dans différents pays et la suite était absolument impensable. Le résultat avait été qu'effectivement, il avait été incapable de partir, son corps ne lui répondant plus.

Hibari aimait ressentir quelque chose. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait rattaché cette idée à lui frôlant la mort, à des agressions, à du sang et des sourires carnassiers. Mais il souriait à ce moment même. Il se retourna, se collant à Mukuro. Ses mains descendirent le long de son torse avant de remonter, le caressant. Il déposa des baisers morsures sur ses joues, puis le long de son cou comme il enjambait son corps. Leurs torses se touchaient puis il s'éloigna, laissant ses mains glisser entre eux. Il effleurait ses tétons, souriant en sentant l'illusionniste réagir sous ses doigts. Il avait l'impression de l'animer. Un coup de rein en réponse aux siens et son sourire s'agrandit. Ses mains glissaient sur les bras de Mukuro, suivant le chemin tracé par ses muscles qui se contractaient à son toucher. Il souriait en voyant les abdominaux se contracter comme son visage s'abaissait. Il dessina des lèvres les contours du nombril de l'illusionniste, finissant par l'embrasser délicatement. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, juste au pourtour au début, en maintenant avec ses mains les hanches de Mukuro. Il le sentait s'agiter sous ses doigts, il le sentait complètement crispé. Il sentait l'érection durcie qui se pressait contre son torse, la chaleur de son sexe si proche de son visage. Il l'entendait parler mais choisi de ne pas y prêter attention. Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à ses reins, juste au**-**dessus de l'os et il mordit. Il masturbait le sexe de Mukuro et ce dernier referma brutalement sa main sur ses courts cheveux noirs. Il ne protesta pas, se laissant tirer jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant. Il se laissa embrasser en continuant de le caresser, souriant sous les gémissements appréciatifs qu'il obtenait. Il se sentait terriblement excité, terriblement vivant. Et quand Mukuro jouit dans sa main, il resta sur lui, se redressant juste assez pour ne pas plus lui couper le souffle qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

« Bonjour Kyoya. »

« Il fait toujours nuit. »

« Oya, vraiment ? », la voix de Mukuro était entrecoupée par sa respiration laborieuse. « Agréable réveil. »

« Juste pour te dire, oui ça m'ennuie toujours. Mais plus de la même façon. »

L'illusionniste resta un temps silencieux, enregistrant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Oh. », il se reprenait et se mit à caresser faussement distraitement la tête de son fiancé. « Tu sais que je ne répondrai pas à ta question. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Oya oya! », Mukuro se retint de rire. « Et puis-je savoir ce que tu désires ? »

Le sourire carnassier de Hibari le prit complètement au dépourvu. « Ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure. Refais-le. »

Note de fin de l'auteur : C'est en rampant que je viens à vous. Non, vraiment. Ça fait... plus de trois mois non ? Bon, dites-vous que je n'ai pas dansé la java en attendant (si ma vie était une série, elle aurait correspondu à X-1999 à partir de l'épisode 14. Oui, quand on a un mort par épisode), beaucoup de choses pas drôles qui me tombent dessus depuis août (je n'ai même pas pu reprendre le piano cette année). Des histoires de garçons, des histoires d'amis, des histoires de décès, des histoires à n'en plus finir et les miennes qui n'avançaient plus beaucoup du coup. Je sais bien que du côté du lecteur on est partagé entre « Elle aurait pu prévenir! », « Mon Dieu! J'ai été horrible de lui en vouloir de ne pas poster et je lui paierai bien ses leçons de piano cette année! (laissez moi rêver) » et « Bon, et pour la suite ? » mais voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous donner que des « Désolée ». J'aime QEHE. Ma première histoire à chapitre. Ma première histoire avec bêta-lectrice sur ce compte. Ma première comique par ici aussi. Ma première 200 reviews. Ma première plus de 20 chapitres. Donc je ne l'arrête pas. Je compte bien finir par caser Mukuro et Hibari ensemble et les faire copuler comme des bêtes! J'ai sept lemons qui n'attendent que les bons chapitres pour être publiés, sept! Alors nous finirons par vaincre! En attendant, je vais devoir vous demander de la patience. Vous demander aussi d'accepter que quand je vous dis « A la prochaine fois », ça peut être deux semaines après comme... plus tard, vraiment plus tard. Et sûrement, plus que jamais, vous demander ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Parce que mon blues déteint sur le reste et je me trouve actuellement particulièrement nulle en tout, ce qui n'est pas très motivant pour écrire. Bon, n'allez pas me comparer à Baudelaire, je suis auteur de fanfiction moi. Mais dites-moi comment m'améliorer, ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui était franchement nul. Dites moi s'il fait beau chez vous, vos résultats au bac blanc (plaignez-vous, je donnerai beaucoup pour retourner à cette époque moi!), dites moi simplement que vous lisez l'histoire. Je sais, je pourrai encore ramper sur trois paragraphes pour ces trois mois, mais ça sonnerait hypocrite non ? Je vais faire de mon mieux, ça je vous le promets. Et je n'arrêterai pas. Alors, si vous voulez continuer l'aventure avec moi, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me le dire.

Sauvez un auteur dépressif, laissez des reviews.

Pour la petite explication, dans le chapitre les membres de la Fondation jouaient... *roulement de tambours* … au tarot! J'adore le tarot! Jeu très intéressant et bourré de stratégies qu'on peut jouer à 3, 4, 5 même et avec toujours une dynamique différente. Ça se joue avec un jeu de tarot, qui est donc un jeu de carte à part. Il y a un tas de cartes mis de côté, le reste étant distribué aux joueurs, et il y en a un qui prend (cf. "Je prends"). Les autres joueurs peuvent laisser passer ou faire une annonce plus grosse (cf. "Je passe"). Dans le cas du jeu à trois, les deux autres s'allient. Le but pour celui qui prend est de marquer un certain nombre de points selon ce qu'il annonce. Le but des autres est de sauver leurs points. A chaque tour, les joueurs mettent une carte et bon, il faut remporter le pli (cf. "Kusakabe ramassait le pli"). Tu peux aussi choisir de laisser un pli nul au joueur (type en mettant des cartes qui ne valent pas de point, le un, le deux, ... ) et donc lui laisser la main (cf. "Je vais te laisser avoir la main pour ce tour"). Ça a un côté stratégique de faire ça. Par exemple, si un joueur lance une couleur (il met le 9 de cœur), on peut imaginer qu'il a des cartes à point (la dame, le valet, le cavalier, ... ) mais pas les plus grosses (pas le roi par exemple) et qu'il veut s'assurer que personne ne va mettre de l'atout par dessus, le couper (cf. "Coupé"). Alors il fait un tour pour rien. Mais si celui qui a le roi le garde... et bien au tour suivant, il peut réussir à piquer la dame du zigoto qui ne l'avait pas mise au début. Bon, je ne sais pas expliquer *rire*. Mais j'aurai essayé. On dit souvent "Tu jettes" (cf. "Tu jettes") quand un joueur prend trois plombes à regarder son jeu et empêche de poursuivre la partie. Merci à Soann-chan de m'avoir rappelé de placer cette explication.

Merci à Koko-chan. Je suis vraiment en retard, et je suis au moins aussi en retard que désolée. Mais toujours aussi heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera satisfaction, après tout ce temps. Et que tu reviendras, sans avoir oublié cette histoire...

Merci également à katou. Pas besoin de t'excuser de ne pas avoir laissé de review au chapitre 28, comme tu peux le constater, c'est à l'auteur de se prosterner et ramper jusqu'au bout du monde pour vous supplier de ne pas m'abandonner. J'ai essayé de contacter des lecteurs de cette histoire et j'ai également laissé des notes là-dessus dans TOGAV et sur mon profil mais voilà, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre tout le monde. QEHE a été mise de côté car ma vie a pris un côté un peu moins drôle dernièrement. J'ai essayé à un moment donné de me forcer et quand je me suis relue, je me suis dis que non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à cette histoire que j'aime et qui me tient à cœur. Déjà, elle doit avoir pris un côté bien mélancolique. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner, quels que soient mes retards. J'y pense, elle me fait sourire, j'ai toujours certaines scènes qui s'écrivent. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas la plomber parce que mon humeur ne suit pas. En tout cas merci pour ta seconde review qui m'a secoué les puces et permis de reprendre plus sérieusement tout ça. J'irai peut-être tuer deux trois personnages dans d'autres fandoms vers noël. Pour le moment, j'arrive à écrire sur QEHE, alors je vais continuer autant que je le pourrais. Encore merci pour tout et... bonne lecture ?

Et enfin, juste pour vous, la Bande-Annonce du chapitre 31 (que j'ai commencé)!

Vous retrouverez d'anciennes répliques! « Tu vas encore t'effacer ? »

Du courrier fait main! « Quelle enveloppe ? »

Des messages surprenants « Bonjour Hibari, c'est encore et toujours Tsuna. »

Et enfin, du sexe (ou presque ? Kufufu) « Je t'interdis d'arrêter. »


	32. Chapitre 31

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Merci à my dear Tyu pour ses corrections et conseils avisés. Sans elle, la scène finale serait deux fois plus courte. Je pense qu'elle mérite les remerciements de tout le monde (à genoux devant la toute puissance de son clavier à encre rouge!). Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ferai passer votre immense et complète gratitude. Merci également aux lecteurs de ne pas prêter attention à toutes les fautes dans mon blabla, je suis fiévreuse et risque de dormir 4h en trois nuits. Je n'ai plus toute ma tête mais j'ai tout de même essayé de, dignement, vous répondre. Salutation au public!

**Chapitre 31**

Hibari attendait aux côtés de Mukuro que la secrétaire et lui achèvent son autorisation de sortie. L'hospitalisation s'était éternisée, assez pour qu'il engage un nouveau cuisinier pour l'établissement. Trois chefs avaient survécu à ses sélections impitoyables et l'établissement avait accueillit avec joie celui qu'il avait choisi, tout comme les résidents qui profitaient de ses menus depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme Mukuro se penchait pour déposer un baise-main à la dame tenant la loge et répéta l'opération face au rougissement qui recouvrait les pommettes de la cinquantenaire. Il ne fit aucune remarque quand l'illusionniste passa un bras autour de sa taille, assez lâche pour qu'il puisse s'esquiver si une attaque survenait ou mieux, si l'envie lui en prenait. Il ne réagit pas plus au baiser déposé sur sa joue pendant que les portes s'ouvraient sur eux. Ses réflexes n'en étaient pas pour autant éteints et il s'écarta prestement du gardien de la Brume comme une jeune fille, M.M. s'il ne se trompait pas, sautait au cou de ce dernier. Il abandonna le couple ici, se dirigeant vers Kusakabe. Le vice-président se tenait au pied du cordage permettant de grimper dans l'hélicoptère. Hibari lui jeta son portable et passa la veste qu'on lui tendait sur ses épaules. Il sourit, appréciatif, en retrouvant le bruissement caractéristique du brassard épinglé à sa manche. Il eut à peine le temps de monter au premier barreau qu'une main le saisit au visage, le forçant à se retourner.

« Un baiser d'au revoir peut-être ? »

« Tu vas encore t'effacer ? »

« Kufufu! Aucune chance. »

Hibari referma ses doigts sur le t-shirt que portait Mukuro. Il joignit leurs lèvres et répondit à l'illusionniste quand celui-ci l'encouragea à approfondir le baiser. Il s'éloigna de la bouche rougie que fendait un sourire sans relâcher le vêtement, reposant son front contre celui de Mukuro.

« Si tu dors ce soir, je laisse l'appartement ouvert. »

Mukuro plongea ses yeux vairons dans les siens, prenant le temps de l'étudier avant de répondre, sans manifester la surprise qu'il éprouvait, « Je rentre. Tu m'attendras pour qu'on mange ensemble ? »

Hibari sourit, en lissant de la paume de la main le vêtement froissé. Le sol s'éloignait sous lui et très rapidement, il n'aperçut plus que la silhouette lointaine de l'illusionniste et de ses compagnons, qui s'en allaient aussi, poursuivant leur propre route. Il saisit au vol l'oreillette que Kusakabe lui tendait, toujours suspendu au vide, et installa rapidement le micro, chacun de ses gestes témoignant de la force de l'habitude.

« Il y a eu du grabuge chez le père de Yamamoto. On a été prévenus juste avant de partir te chercher.

« D'accord. On ira à l'agence immobilière après. Je veux que tu organises un voyage pour les États-Unis, il faut ramener Irie. »

« Combien de personnes ? »

« J'ai des choses à régler ici. Tu t'en occupes. »

« Très bien. » Hibari fronça les sourcils, captant à travers les écouteurs le tapotement régulier de doigts sur un clavier, téléphone portable sûrement. Les micros améliorés par Spanner étaient très efficaces. « Kyo, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. », dit Kusakabe en serrant l'épaule de Koyasu qui pleurait tout en pilotant l'hélicoptère. « Au fait, Tsuna a déjà appelé trois fois sur ton portable. »

« C'est pour ça que je te l'ai passé. »

* * *

« Monsieur Yamamoto, j'entre. »

Hibari pénétra dans le restaurant sans avoir obtenu de réponse. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses armes, prêt à attaquer tout intrus, mais aucun agresseur ne semblait se trouver ici. Il s'approcha du comptoir, glissant son doigt dessus. Il était encore légèrement humide et sentait la javel. Il fit signe à Kusakabe de rester dans l'entrée et s'enfonça dans la demeure. Sur une étagère, dans le couloir menant à la maison à proprement parler, se trouvait une balle de baseball. Il atteint le séjour où des photos de Yamamoto, avec ou sans son père, trônaient à côté de la télévision. Il monta à l'étage, ne jetant pas un œil aux photographies ornant le bureau de Yamamoto. En revanche, la poussière présente dessus attira son attention. Il retourna à l'entrée pour découvrir la présence de renforts. Hibari fit signe à Kusakabe de vérifier l'empreinte électronique des pièces, pour s'assurer qu'aucun dispositif de surveillance n'avait été installé dans la maison et retraversa la pièce. Il finit par atteindre celle qui l'intéressait. La porte était closeet il prit le temps d'appeler le propriétaire des lieux avant d'y entrer.

« Ah, Hibari Kyoya ? Entre, je t'en prie. »

Hibari se déchaussa avant de pénétrer le dojo, prenant garde à refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Tu vas mieux ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas croisé. Mon abrutide fils ne m'a prévenu qu'il y a quelques jours. S'il m'avait averti plus tôt, je t'aurai apporté quelque chose. »

« Je vous remercie. Mais j'allais bien. »

« Oui oui, bien sûr. », dit Tsuyoshi Yamamoto avant de rire. « Mais approche-toi, ne restepas assis dans l'entrée. »

Hibari se releva pour venir s'asseoir face au chef.

« Tu n'es pas venu ici depuis très longtemps, non ? »

« Oui. »

« C'était la fois où nous recevions un tournoi. Je me souviens que tu avais traîné mon fils juste à temps, il avait failli manquer sa rencontre et se faire disqualifier. Il allait gagner mais son ami, Hayato, estintervenu et Namimori a été éliminée. Tu avais réussi à prendre le bokutou d'un des participants adverses et coupé des cheveux à Hayato. L'état dans lequel ça l'amis, ha ha ha! On a dû reconstruire une partie du dojo après ça, j'avais jamais vu ça! »

Hibari retint un sourire au souvenir de l'expression de totale stupeur qu'avait affiché le gardien de la Tempête en voyant la longueur d'une de ses mèches être réduite de moitié. La journée avait très mal débutée avec les deux gardiens qui avaient profité de l'événement sportif pour s'installer dans le dojo libéré de l'école. Et quand son école avait été disqualifiée à cause de l'irresponsabilité et l'irrespect qu'avait manifesté ce punk d'italien à l'encontre des lois régissant les affrontements inter-école, il s'était dit que rien ne pourrait empirer sa journée. Le reste était assez flou et il ne restait de son match contre Yamamoto que le son d'une poutre craquant avant de s'effondrer comme le gardien de la Pluie déviait une de ses attaques.

Un téléphone vibra et les deux hommes portèrent leur attention sur la pile de corps qui se dressait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Trouver le moyen de nous déranger même comme ça! », s'exclama Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. Il rit en voyant le haussement de sourcil circonspect de Hibari. « Non! Je veux dire, ils sont juste assommés. Ils ont vu un vieillard et ontvoulu faire une prise facile. Ils ne savent pas que les Yamamoto ont de la force à revendre! »

Hibari sourit avant de demander, ayant déjà rejoint les hommes encore inconscients, « Vous avez un téléphone ? »

« Oui oui, bien sûr, tiens. »

« Kusakabe. Trois hommes pour le vidage. Dans nos salles. Coup de téléphone à tracer. Je viens d'envoyer un message à Spanner. »

« Merci beaucoup. », dit le père du gardien de la Pluie en reprenant son téléphone. « Dis-moi, vous avez fermé le restaurant ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Laissez comme ça en sortant, je pense prendre ma journée. »

Hibari fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer, « J'aurai aimé manger des sushis ce midi. »

Le chef se releva, souriant en réponse au collègue de son fils. « Ha ha ha! Dans ce cas, je vais voir si je ne peux pas tirer quelque chose de ma vieille carcasse. Je t'attends pour midi passé ? », il rit au hochement de tête du gardien Vongola. « Mon fils a bien de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi. »

L'expression furieuse de Hibari revint à ces mots. Il souffla profondément avant de dire, en détachant chaque syllabe comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il parlait au père ou fils Yamamoto, ou encore à Ryohei, « Nous ne sommes pas amis. »

« Oui, bien sûr! Ha ha ha! », s'exclama l'homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? »

« Je préfère ranger avant de partir. »

« Tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital. Laisse ça à tes grands amis. Ces gaillards-là sont costauds, autant que ça serve. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis. », répondit Hibari en le suivant, en retenant le frisson qui traversait son corps à l'entente de ce mot. Il avait maintenant un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Hibari redécouvrait sa base. Il connaissait les lieux pour les avoir pensés puis dessinés, et son retour lui permettait d'évaluer la qualité du travail entreprispar les ouvriers. Durant son absence, de nouvelles salles avaient été construites et la base s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément sous le sol. Il irait visiter les derniers niveaux après avoir rendu visite au mécanicien. Hibari s'immobilisa en découvrant l'un des jardins qu'il avait fait construire. Le cerisier fleuri trônait majestueusement au centre de la cour intérieure, ses pétales voltigeant sous le courant d'air qu'il causait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de l'arbre, posant sa main contre son tronc. L'écorce était rugueuse, écorchant la pulpe de ses doigts. Malgré la beauté de la scène, ce cerisier était réel et son odeur ensorcelante était plus savoureuse que tous les mensonges qu'on puisse imaginer. Il sortit, reprenant sa lente progression. Ses instructions avaient été scrupuleusement suivies, il dénombrait le bon nombre de pas entre les différentes pièces. Il garda de côté quelques améliorations à apporter, songeant qu'il les coucherait sur papier en rentrant dans son appartement, mais il était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Assez pour ne pas faire de commentaire sur la stupidité et la ridicule sensibilité dont ses hommes faisaient preuve. Il ne releva même pas quand l'un d'entre eux renifla bruyamment sur son passage en essuyant d'un geste rageur ses larmes. Il ne leur cria pas de reprendre leurs activités, laissant le soin à Kusakabe de s'en charger pour lui. Le vice-président comprit et le laissa poursuivre sa route seul.

Le gardien du Nuage s'immobilisa devant l'un des murs de la base. Il sortit une boîte de sa poche et l'activa. Il terminait de placer le casque sur ses oreilles quand la paroi s'effaça pour découvrir une porte blindée. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qui séparait sa base de celle des Vongola, à la différence qu'un intercom était placé sur le côté permettant de relier les deux parties, ou dans son cas d'utiliser sa flamme pour entrer. La porte était trop lourde pour être ouverte manuellement par quelqu'un d'autre que le gardien du Nuage. Spanner avait dû réfléchir à une création lui permettant d'entrer et sortir des galeries sans avoir à chaque fois à appeler le Vongola. Hibari s'immobilisa, réglant le casque sur la fréquence humaine comme le scanner s'activait, reconnaissant le visiteur. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, examinant les alentours et attendant l'arrivée de l'une de ces créations. Les murs étaient bien plus épais que ceux constituant le reste de la base, permettant de contenir le bruit des machines. L'une d'entre elles approchait justement et introduisit ses doigts dans le mur. Hibari put traverser sans encombre le couloir jusqu'au mini Gola Mosca qui venait de désactiver les pièges.

Hibari marchait aux côtés de la machine, sa main posée sur la tête de l'engin. Ils s'enfoncaient dans l'aile du mécanicien et s'approchaient de plus en plus de ce dernier. Hibari le voyait aux schémas qui couvraient maintenant les murs, aux feuilles qui y étaient accrochées et aux boîtes de pizza vides qu'ils devaient esquiver. Ils croisèrent un Gola Mosca de la même taille que celui qu'il avait eu à affronter durant le match contre les Varia. Ce dernier secoua la main dans leur direction avant de reprendre sa pelle et sa balayette en main, nettoyant le couloir vêtu d'un magnifique tablier rose à dentelle.

« Sucette! »

Le Mini Mosca s'éloigna de lui, accourant vers son créateur. Hibari le suivait maintenant à distance comme il slalomait entre les machines géantes. Il finit par les rejoindre, le mécanicien l'attendant une sucette à la bouche.

« Bonjour Hibari, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire en personne ? »

« Ton colocataire va bien arriver. Il faudrait que tu ranges et fasses préparer ses appartements. »

L'attention de Spanner complètement captéepar les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, le mécanicien s'exclama sans pouvoir retenir son cri, « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Et... il va rester longtemps ? »

« Je ne vais pas l'obliger à rester. », dit Hibari sans tenir compte de l'enlèvement que constituait l'arrivée de l'homme dans la base. « Tes détecteurs d'activité électrique sont efficaces. »

Spanner masqua son sourire en refermant ses lèvres sur sa sucette. Hibari était toujours sincère, mais les compliments qu'il laissait échapper n'en étaient pas moins surprenants. Et flatteurs. « J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour communiquer avec un visuel mais ça n'est pas encore au point. »

« Laisse ça de côté pour le moment, continue à travailler sur la base. »

« Oui oui chef. »

* * *

Hibari se laissa embrasser par Mukuro avant de sortir les assiettes. Il les prépara et les amena à table où l'illusionniste l'attendait déjà.

« Tu as fermé la porte ? »

« Oui. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Satisfaisante. »

« Ce sourire me dit que ton téléphone ne va pas arrêter de sonner. »

« Je ne souris pas. » Mukuro dessina du pouce les lèvres de son fiancé. Ce dernier fit mine de le mordre avant d'ajouter, « Il n'arrête pas de sonner. »

« Je ne l'entends pas. »

« Je l'ai laissé à Kusakabe. »

« Oh. Quel dommage. Si j'avais su je t'aurai envoyé un message qui l'aurait empêché de venir ici pendant des mois et des mois. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait Kusakabe de venir. »

« Kufufu, pas grand**-**chose c'est vrai. » Mukuro souffla sur le riz avant de regarder plus attentivement le plat qui se trouvait devant lui. « Dis-moi Kyoya ? »

« Arrête de parler, je veux manger. »

« Justement, c'est en rapport avec la nourriture. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout d'abord, sache que ta réponse ne changera rien à l'image que j'ai de toi, qu'elle laissera mes sentiments inchangés et que je ne compte pas te quitter, j'insiste bien là-dessus. » Mukuro reposa ses baguettes, tragiquement, avant de demander, « Kyoya, tu sais cuisinerautre chose qu'un katsu kuri ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais jamais autre chose ? »

« Ennuyeux. »

L'illusionniste le regarda, sceptique, mais son fiancé affichait sa certitude habituelle. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de retourner à son assiette sans plus déranger le japonais.

* * *

Mukuro terminait de s'essuyer les mains quand la voix du gardien du Nuage le tira de ses activités ménagères.

« Quelle enveloppe ? »

Il se retourna pour découvrir que son fiancé en tenait une dans chaque main.

« Pardon ? »

« Quelle enveloppe ? »

Hibari se retint de reculer comme l'illusionniste s'approchait de lui. Il soutint le regard du gardien avant que celui-ci ne porte toute son attention sur les enveloppes.

« Je dois choisir comme ça ou je peux jeter un œil à l'intérieur ? »

« Je préférerai que tu choisisses comme ça. »

Mukuro sourit, se demandant si Hibari réalisait combien ça l'amusait de le voir aussi franc sur tout. Il se glissa dans son dos, ses mains remontant le long de ses reins jusqu'à ses omoplates qu'il massa doucement, déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. Il avait à nouveau l'impression de vouloir amadouer un fauve. Mais cette fois-ci, moins pour impressionner la galerie que pour sa propre satisfaction. Il se souvint de la fois où il avait forcé un adolescent à ployer devant lui, du plaisir qu'il avait eu à le voir ainsi rabaissé, sans que ça n'ait de lien avec la mafia, simplement parce qu'il lui avait donné envie de le faire flancher. Il lécha le suçon qu'il avait fait sur la nuque du gardien du Nuage avant d'insister. « Pourquoi ? Y en a-t-il une que tu préférerais me voir prendre ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne peux pas commencer comme ça et ne pas me donner la réponse. Allez, promis, je ne le répéterai pas. »

L'illusionniste le caressait, ses mains descendant de ses épaules à ses bras, s'approchant de ses poignets, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement. Hibari s'éloigna, emportant avec lui les deux enveloppes.

« Tu choisis. », dit le gardien du Nuage en déposant les deux éléments à plat sur la table. Il s'assit d'un côté de la table basse, Mukuro se positionnant en face de lui.

L'illusionniste le regardait plus qu'il n'observait les enveloppes, étudiant ses réactions alors qu'il tendait son bras vers l'une d'entre elles, avant de le rétracter. Il finit par s'emparer de la plus épaisse, souriant en captant la décontraction qui envahissait le corps de Hibari comme il le faisait. Il la décacheta et en sortit une liasse de papiers. Il se saisit du premier tas épinglé et étudia rapidement les pages avant de passer au second. Il poursuivit ainsi, se plongeant de plus en plus dans les feuilles, revenant sur les précédentes. Quand Hibari revint s'installer en face de lui, il s'empara de la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il lui avait apporté mais ne fit aucune des remarques qu'il lui adressait habituellement. Ce n'est que quand le gardien du Nuage fit mine de se saisir de la deuxième enveloppe, oubliée, qu'il réagit vivement en posant sa main sur celle du japonais. Celui-ci le dévisagea, sourcils froncés.

« Tu as déjà choisi. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'ai choisi. J'aimerai connaître l'autre alternative. »

« Je n'aime pas l'autre alternative. »

« Mais comme tu l'as dit, j'ai déjà choisi. »

Hibari retira vivement sa main comme celle de Mukuro se glissait sous la manche de sa chemise, caressant son avant**-**bras. Il renifla, agacé, en laissant l'illusionniste ramener l'enveloppe à lui.

Mukuro fit le tour de la table, se glissant dans le dos de Hibari. Ses jambes se resserraient sur celles du japonais. Il releva les mèches qui couvraient la nuque marquée du Vongola et l'embrassa doucement. Il enlaça le japonais avant de demander, « Je peux l'ouvrir ? »

Hibari renifla à nouveau, en laissant cependant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de l'illusionniste. « Fais ce que tu veux. »

Mukuro ouvrit l'enveloppe et renversa son contenu dans sa main. La clé de l'appartement tomba directement dans sa paume et il la regarda, trop surpris pour faire un quelconque commentaire gênant à son fiancé.

« Tu- »

« Tu as déjà fait ton choix. », l'interrompit Hibari en s'emparant de la clé.

Mukuro le laissa faire, tardant avant de rabaisser sa main. Il sentait encore le contact froid du métal. C'était inattendu. Il enlaça Hibari, déposant une multitude de baisers sur chaque morceau de peau exposée.

« Je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je suis juste surpris que tu m'aies proposé ça aussi. Tu n'en avais pas vraiment envie non ? »

« Non. »

« Kufufu! »

Mukuro glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Hibari, caressant les mèches éparses.

« J'aime bien le troisième. Toi aussi non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est décidé ? On emménage ensemble ? »

Hibari répondit évasivement, « Je n'aime pas te voir traîner chez moi. »

Mukuro retourna son fiancé, de façon à ce qu'ils se fassent face. « Et chez nous, ça ira ? » Hibari rougissait peut-être un peu. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de la couleur de son visage, il sentait une chaleur inhabituelle l'envahir. La seule chose qu'il voyait était les yeux de Hibari qui ne flanchaient pas. Le coup le prit par surprise et Mukuro se plia en deux, tenant son ventre douloureux.

« Je ne compte pas te laisser vivre longtemps de toute façon. », répondit Hibari. Il tournait le dos à Mukuro, à nouveau debout. Il s'éloignait et s'interrompit avant de quitter la pièce. « Tu ne viens pas ? »

L'illusionniste rit avant de répliquer, « Pas sans toi. »

Il rapporta leurs tasses dans la cuisine et les nettoya rapidement avant de rejoindre le gardien**,** abandonnant derrière eux, étalés sur la table, des plans d'appartements**.** Celui-ci était déjà couché, lui montrant son dos. Mukuro gagna la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il allait vite, impatient de gagner les couvertures.

Quand il les rejoint, Hibari, toujours réveillé, se tourna vers lui. L'homme se rapprocha, son odeur euphorisante devenant de plus en plus forte. Mukuro saisit le visage entre ses deux mains, ses doigts se refermant sur les mèches noir jais de l'ancien préfet. Il colla leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et respira profondément. Il avait fermé les yeux et sourit doucement. Étrangement, il se sentait bien, simplement comme ça. Hibari se rapprocha encore de lui, introduisant une de ses jambes entre les siennes mais Mukuro l'écarta.

« Dors. », lui murmura-t-il.

Hibari essaya de s'éloigner mais Mukuro le retint.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Le gardien du Nuage stoppa tout mouvement, guettant la suite.

« Mais c'est bien comme ça aussi. Alors dors. »

Hibari se relâcha, se coulant à nouveau contre l'illusionniste. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration avant que rapidement, sa respiration ralentisse. Hibari resta éveillé plus longtemps, regardant le visage de Mukuro. Les mouvements de ses yeux avaient cessé, il devait être profondément endormi. Et toujours excité, constata-t-il en plaçant une de ses jambes entre celles de l'italien. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec l'autre homme pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet états et il s'en fichait. L'érection contre sa jambe l'excitait aussi mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que Mukuro ne se serait pas retenu sur lui s'il avait continué pendant que l'homme était éveillé. Et ils sortaient tout juste de l'hôpital, il n'avait pas envie de provoquer une dispute immédiatement. Puis, réalisa-t-il en s'endormant à son tour, c'était effectivement bien comme ça.

* * *

« Bonjour Hibari, c'est encore et toujours Tsuna. »

Hibari supprima le message, n'écoutant pas la suite. Le Dixième Vongola avait toujours des affaires à régler en Italie, Gokudera ne le quitterait pas. Ryohei avait de son côté décidé de s'entraîner en Australie, Lambo n'avait pas l'âge requis pour servir la famille et Reborn ne viendrait pas ici. Le gardien de la Brume avait sa tête couchée sur ses genoux, ronronnant presque comme il lui recoiffait les cheveux et il s'était assuré que les Varia soient loin. Et le reste.

Non, tout était parfait. A la fin de la journée, Yamamoto viendrait faire le compte-rendu de sa mission en Italie. Le lendemain, il commencerait à harceler Tsuna, ou plus plausiblement Gokudera, pour être envoyé au Japon afin de discuter le cas de Irie avec lui. Dans quatre jours, la famille des imbéciles heureux serait réunie. Et dans six jours, Yamamoto irait disputer le match de baseball opposant Namimori à une ville voisine.

« Bonjour Hibari, c'est encore et toujours Tsuna. »

Le gardien du Nuage s'installa plus confortablement dans son canapé, effaçant trois nouveaux messages avant d'éteindre son téléphone. Tsunayoshi n'allait pas tarder à le rappeler.

* * *

Hibari regarda, sceptique, sa main droite emprisonnée dans celle de l'illusionniste. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser ses deux mains pour effectuer des mouvements. Il n'en avait pas forcément besoin, mais il le faisait. Les doigts de Mukuro jouaient avec les siens, les caressant, se glissant entre eux, massant doucement sa paume plus habituée au contact du métal qu'à celui d'un autre individu. La sensation nouvelle n'était pour autant pas désagréable. Indifférent, Hibari tira de sa poche la clé de l'appartement que le vendeur leur avait passé, sans lâcher Mukuro. La porte s'ouvrit et ils la franchirent ensemble.

La journée était en train de s'achever et l'appartement revêtait les couleurs d'un chaud début de soirée. Le gardien du Nuage avait déjà visité les lieux, s'assurant qu'il pourrait faire les travaux que nécessitait sa fonction pour sécuriser l'appartement avant de l'ajouter à la liste qu'il avait proposée à Mukuro. Il accompagna pourtant l'illusionniste dans les pièces, les redécouvrant à la lumière orangée du coucher de soleil.

L'appartement était plus grand que le sien et moins fonctionnel, pour un individu seul. Le duplex s'ouvrait sur un couloir qui menait à la salle à manger. Cette dernière était reliée à la cuisine par un passe-plat ainsi qu'une porte. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et longèrent le mur de la salle à manger. Au bout du couloir se trouvaient les toilettes, et à leur droite, deux pièces reliées l'une à l'autre tenant lieu de bureau. Elles donnaient chacune sur l'entrée du duplex ainsi que sur une salle de bain. Ils retournèrent du côté de la salle à manger pour grimper l'escalier menant à l'étage. Un nouveau couloir donnait sur des cabinets et une seconde salle de bain,puis tournait. Deux portes se faisaient face, l'une menant à la chambre et la seconde à un salon.

Mukuro visita soigneusement chaque pièce, s'attardant à l'intérieur. Il souriait en passant son doigt sur les murs, dans une attitude qui avait tendance à énerver Hibari, qu'il tenait toujours, mais avait au moins la grâce de ne pas revenir sur ses pas.

Le couple redescendit et Mukuro les guida dans la salle à manger. Il s'assit par terre, entraînant son fiancé sur lui. Ils étaient face à la baie vitrée de la pièce qui dévoilait devant leurs yeux les rues de Namimori. L'appartement se trouvait dans un quartier que Mukuro ne connaissait pas encore, mais il faisait confiance à son fiancé pour ces détails. Il n'y avait actuellement qu'une seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit et il ne tarda pas à la poser.

« J'imagine que de l'extérieur on ne voit rien ? »

« L'intérieur n'est pas visible. Mais d'autres travaux doivent être faits si tu veux cet appartement. »

« On ne va pas en visiter un autre. Je le veux. »

Mukuro susurra ces derniers mots à Hibari avant de refermer ses dents sur le lobe que ses lèvres frôlaient. Il sourit en sentant un tremblement traverser le gardien qu'il tenait dans ses bras mais fit disparaître sa moue moqueuse quand Hibari se tourna vers lui. Le visage du japonais était juste assez près pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser, mais Mukuro ne répondit pas à son invitation. Il déposa de légers baisers sur ses joues, son cou, à cet endroit particulier qui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps de Hibari dès qu'il l'effleurait, mais il n'embrassa pas ses lèvres. Il s'amusait de le voir se raidir dans ses bras avant de s'y abandonner à nouveau, rapprochant un peu plus leurs corps. Il sentait l'excitation qui montait, vite, en eux. Et n'était pas satisfaite.

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. », chuchota Mukuro, sa voix rauque résonnant dans l'appartement vide.

Hibari se contenta de fermer les yeux, savourant les sensations qui lui étaient procurées. Il passa un de ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé, le caressant, le griffant un peu, l'agaçant autant que ses baisers, trop légers, l'énervaient. L'illusionniste poussa un léger grognement en protestation avant de mordre la nuque dévoilée. Il sentit Hibari bloquer sa respiration. Il détacha ses dents de la peau fine, admirant l'empreinte qu'elles avaient laissée. Il se demanda si Hibari aussi avait eu envie de lui la veille, s'il avait eu envie de lui toute la journée, s'il avait senti le désir monter à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient. Tout dans les réactions du japonais indiquait que c'était le cas. Et il pouvait entendre l'impatience dans les gémissements qui n'étaient pas retenus.

« J'ai envie de te faire quelque chose. », dit-il en resserrant ses bras sur Hibari, souriant en sentant le frisson qui le traversa au son de sa voix. Mukuro se lécha les lèvres, goûtant au passage la peau légèrement saline de son fiancé. « J'ai envie de te faire quelque chose, mais tu dois accepter pour ça. » Il se demanda si le gardien du Nuage le comprenait encore, abandonné comme il semblait à toutes les attentions qu'il recevait.

Hibari saisit l'une des mains de Mukuro, la glissant le long de son torse. Il voulait qu'il le touche, comme il le faisait toujours. Il voulait ces doigts qui se refermaient sur son sexe et l'extase de se sentir vivant, et de dominer malgré tout ce qui arrivait et ce qu'il ressentait. Hibari protesta comme la main de Mukuro ne suivait pas sa demande mais se refermait sur son épaule. Têtu, il réitéra sa demande avant de grogner, sa voix plus forte qu'il ne s'y attendait, « Quoi ? ».

Mukuro souriait toujours et rit doucement en évitant le baiser que lui destinait Hibari. « Tu acceptes, ou non ? »

Le gardien du Nuage se retourna complètement, grimpant sur les cuisses de Mukuro. Il le fusilla du regard en répétant, « Quoi ? », avant de laisser une plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il aurait repoussé l'illusionniste si son désir n'était pas aussi fort tellement ses contacts, trop légers, l'énervaient. « Parle! »

« Kyoya, ma question est simple. » Hibari fronça les sourcils, agacé par l'assurance dont Mukuro faisait preuve. « Tu choisis, tu sauras ce que c'est après. », répondit l'illusionniste sans se départir de son sourire, avant de planter ses ongles dans le pantalon du japonais, griffant les cuisses de son fiancé à travers le vêtement. Il se mordit les lèvres comme Hibari basculait son bassin contre le sien mais le maintint facilement immobile, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu avant d'avoir sa réponse. « Promis, ça n'est pas du sexe. », dit Mukuro, sifflant pratiquement le dernier mot. Hibari se tendit contre lui, secoué par des tremblements, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des tremblements de l'illusionniste qui se propageaient à lui, il était incapable de les distinguer. « Ta réponse ? », demanda Mukuro, tout en sachant pertinemment que quelle qu'elle soit, il croiserait le regard voilé de désir de Hibari. Mais il n'allait pas dévoiler son jeu si tôt.

Hibari le touchait, beaucoup plus pressant, et Mukuro comprit qu'il allait entendre la réponse désirée. Il sourit en obtenant son accord, lui demandant quand même, « Tu es sûr ? »

« J'ai déjà dis que j'acceptais ! », répondit Hibari, sa voix écorchée criant certains mots. Furieux, il saisit durement la nuque de Mukuro et l'embrassa. Il gémit contre ses lèvres, savourant leur douceur contre les siennes. Ils respiraient difficilement et le souffle chaud qui caressait son visage, agaçait plus encore ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Mukuro, prenant son temps pour la marquer, la sucer, avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche ouverte. Il gémit encore, bataillant contre la langue de l'illusionniste. Il tira sur les longues mèches de Mukuro, le forçant à regarder vers le haut, vers lui. Son autre main s'était introduite sous le t-shirt que portait le gardien de la Brume et s'échinait à ne pas simplement déchirer le vêtement, le relevant sur le torse de l'illusionniste avant de finalement lui retirer. Il caressa le corps dévoilé, dessinant les abdominaux sous ses doigts, remontant le long de ses flancs, regardant la peau rougir. Les pupilles de Hibari se dilatèrent comme il remontait jusqu'aux clavicules, avant perdre sa main dans les cheveux aux reflets bleus de l'autre homme. Ses yeux rencontrèrent finalement ceux de Mukuro et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, doucement. Le baiser contrastait avec les griffures que laissaient ses ongles sur le dos de l'illusionniste et il détacha ses doigts des longues mèches pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules dénudées. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Mukuro pour les voir s'étirer en un sourire amusé. Il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux plissés de l'illusionniste avant d'être plaqué contre la baie vitrée.

« Crétin ! », gronda-t-il avant de se remettre à gémir. L'érection de Mukuro et la sienne se touchaient enfin, à travers le tissu. Il sentait le poids de l'illusionniste contre lui, qui le pressait contre la vitre, l'immobilisant. Son fiancé bougeait ses hanches contre les siennes et Hibari étouffa un cri sous la torture infligée. L'une des mains de Mukuro glissa dans son dos, venant caresser ses fesses à travers ses vêtements. Hibari se cramponna aux épaules de l'illusionniste. Il desserra sa prise en s'apercevant qu'il avait perforé sa peau, surpris de ne pas contrôler sa force.

« Kufufu ! Seulement quand je te regarde. », répondit Mukuro avant de lui laisser un nouveau suçon. Il adorait poser ses lèvres sur son cou, le sentir déglutir, sentir le sang passer dans ses veines, son rythme s'accélérer. Mais surtout, il aimait s'écarter pour découvrir sa marque, signature rouge sur blanc.

Ses lèvres descendirent, s'introduisant sous l'encolure de la chemise que portait Hibari. Une de ses mains s'affairait à la déboutonner et il embrassait la peau qu'il dévoilait. Il lécha l'un de ses tétons durcis, rendant la chemise transparente. Ses dents se refermèrent doucement sur la chair, et il retint un sourire en entendant le hoquet étouffé de Hibari.

Ce dernier enserrait à nouveau ses mèches et il tira doucement dessus avant de demander, « Tu me prends pour une femme ? »

Mukuro découvrit le second téton, son pouce jouant délicatement dessus pendant que son autre main massait toujours les fesses de son fiancé, son majeur s'introduisant entre elles. Il pouvait sentir à travers les vêtements les muscles se contracter sous ses caresses.

« Oya, je ne savais pas que tes connaissances sexuelles allaient jusque là. », dit-il avant de déplacer la chemise, ses lèvres goûtant directement la chair tendue. Il en dessina le pourtour, savourant les frémissement de Hibari, et la sueur qui perlait sur son corps. « Tu n'éprouves rien peut-être ? »

« Quel est le rapport ? », demanda le gardien du Nuage en tirant un peu plus rudement sur les cheveux de son fiancé.

« Moi, j'aime assez. », répondit l'illusionniste en abandonnant ses tétons.

Il pouvait sentir la respiration rapide et irrégulière de Hibari sous ses lèvres, sous ses doigts, percevoir son cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il s'accroupit pour se trouver au niveau du nombril de son fiancé, sa main suivant le chemin tracé par sa bouche. Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'orifice, riant en bloquant les hanches de Hibari qui cherchait à obtenir plus de contact.

« Ts. Tes hobbies sont vraiment étranges. », souffla le japonais avant de se mordre les lèvres.

La langue de Mukuro dessinait des cercles autour de son nombril, de plus en plus petits. Il s'écarta un moment et releva la tête vers Hibari qui ne respirait plus. Il attendit que l'homme se calme un peu et reprit son exploration, ses lèvres mordant la peau bordant l'orifice. Il relâcha doucement la pression comme Hibari relâchait son visage, il l'avait brutalement saisi pour rapprocher l'illusionniste de lui.

« Hm. »

Le gémissement se perdit dans la pièce comme Mukuro introduisait sa langue dans le nombril. Il répéta son manège plusieurs fois, jouant avec le corps qui se tendait sous son toucher. Il voulait le prendre. Vraiment. Ses chairs qui se refermeraient sur lui, le gardant à l'intérieur. Les forcer à s'écarter et rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur de lui, plus fort. Vite. Et lentement pour sentir son impatience, son désir de l'avoir en lui. Il voulait le voir éperdu de plaisir, abandonné.

Mukuro déposa une série de baisers sur la peau dévoilée à la limite du pantalon porté par Hibari. Il posa l'un des pieds du gardien du Nuage sur sa cuisse pliée, pour lui retirer ses chaussettes, avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Le cuir claqua dans l'air avant de toucher le sol. Mukuro lécha la nouvelle marque qu'il avait apposéesur la peau de Hibari, à un endroit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contempler, juste sous la taille de son pantalon. Ce vêtement rejoignit vite les autres comme il aidait son fiancé à s'en débarrasser. Les mains de l'illusionniste s'introduisirent sous l'élastique du boxer que portait Hibari et à ce moment, le gardien du Nuage le retint. Mukuro releva la tête pour découvrir le visage rougi de son fiancé. Hibari se mordait les lèvres et il pouvait distinguer les gouttes de sueur qui descendaient le long de ses joues tout aussi colorées. Mais son regard ne flanchait pas, seulement troublé par l'envie qu'il éprouvait. L'illusionniste lui sourit et Hibari lâcha ses mains, le laissant retirer son sous-vêtement. Le gardien du Nuage serra les poings, tremblant d'anticipation. Les yeux de Mukuro ne quittait pas les siens et il se retint de les fermer en voyant sa bouche s'approcher de son érection. Hibari mordit sa main quand les lèvres de l'illusionniste embrassèrent le sommet de son sexe. Il voulut le repousser mais ne fit rien. Il dirigeait toute son attention sur ses jambes qu'il sentait se dérober sous lui, malgré les mains de Mukuro qui le retenait. Ce dernier le regardait toujours et sourit en voyant l'effet obtenu. Et ses lèvres revinrent.

Mukuro embrassait le sexe de Hibari, découvrant pour la première fois directement son goût. Une de ses mains lâcha la hanche qu'il retenait et vint jouer avec le gland de son fiancé. Il le masturba doucement, lubrifiant le pénis tendu avec le liquide qu'il libérait sporadiquement. Sa langue parcourait le sexe, découvrant les différentes réactions qu'il provoquait chez Hibari selon les endroits qu'il touchait. Il effleurait parfois ses propres doigts et sentait alors le goût du gardien se répandre dans sa bouche. Mukuro regardait le sexe, se contentant parfois seulement de le frôler avec ses lèvres pendant qu'il continuait de le masturber. Le pénis grossissait sous ses caresses, durcissant comme il l'agaçait. Il sourit en entendant un cri échapper à Hibari, vite retenu, pendant que l'un de ses doigts tiraillait le prépuce rétracté. Le gardien du Nuage avait recouvert son visage avec l'un de ses bras. Il le vit chasser les gouttes qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cils avant de poser sa main sur la tête de Mukuro. L'illusionniste accrocha son regard et, sans le quitter, referma sa bouche sur le gland de Hibari. Il sourit malgré le léger inconfort qu'il ressentait, beaucoup moins dérangeant, et amusant, que les doigts qui tiraient durement sur ses cheveux. Mukuro ne protesta pas et son sourire s'élargit en ressentant le tremblement de la main qui accrochait ses mèches. Il se retira, se pourléchant les lèvres sans perdre le regard de son amant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et Hibari frissonna visiblement, anticipant ce qui allait suivre.

« Mu »

Le son étouffé ne détourna pas les actes de Mukuro. Il fit glisser sa bouche sur le gland de Hibari, d'abord lentement. Puis il accéléra le rythme en le plaquant plus rudement contre la vitre. Il sentit le gardien glisser malgré tout contre le verre. Il s'empara d'une des cuisses de Hibari, la posant sur son épaule et lui sourit, ses yeux rendus presque noirs par l'excitation.

« Oya oya, tu cherches encore à m'échapper ? », demanda l'illusionniste en riant, avant d'embrasser la jambe contre son visage, remontant le long des muscles jusqu'à son aine, là où il avait laissé une marque plus tôt. « Ne réponds pas. », dit-il en voyant Hibari ouvrir les lèvres. « A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'arrête. »

Mukuro ne laissa pas le temps à Hibari de formuler des pensées, reprenant l'érection dans sa bouche. Il ne restait plus que ses lèvres autour du sexe du gardien, et sa main qui le masturbait. Mukuro déposa une série de baisers sur le membre tendu, descendant jusqu'à la peau lisse de ses testicules. Hibari gémit en sentant la respiration chaude le toucher à cet endroit**-**là. Il se retenait toujours de bouger ses hanches, de forcer contre l'illusionniste, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de vouloir plus.

« Ah, Mu », s'exclama Hibari avant de retenir sa voix. Ses frissons ne s'interrompaient plus et il sentait la sueur goutter le long de son dos. Son souffle hiératique s'échappait de ses lèvres au rythme des pressions que la main de Mukuro effectuait sur son sexe. Parfois il le tenait trop fort et la respiration du japonais se bloquait complètement. D'autres fois, sa main était moins qu'une caresse et l'air s'échappait de ses lèvres en signe de protestation. Hibari retint son souffle. La peau entourant ses testicules était doucement happée par les lèvres de Mukuro avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne dans sa bouche. Il sentait alors l'illusionniste le lécher et son corps le brûlait.

« Kyoya »

Kyoya frissonna à l'entente de son prénom et reporta son regard trouble sur Mukuro.

« Je veux que tu viennes. »

Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant celles de Mukuro se rapprocher à nouveau de son gland.

« Ici. »

Il gémit longuement en voyant l'illusionniste pointer son doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, avant de reprendre ses caresses.

« D'accord ? »

Kyoya finit par hocher lentement la tête, enfonçant ses mains dans les cheveux de Mukuro pour masquer ses tremblements. L'illusionniste n'était pas dupe et il allait protester face à sa moquerie apparente, mais Mukuro le dévorait à nouveau.

« Ah! »

Il pouvait voir son sexe s'enfoncer entre les lèvres, de plus en plus profondément. Il sentait les parois de sa bouche se refermer sur lui, la chaleur qu'il pénétrait. Il sentait aussi la salive de l'illusionniste qui s'échappait et glissait jusqu'à la base de son sexe, avec son liquide. Et il se sentait devenir fou.

« Mu »

La bouche de Mukuro se détacha de son sexe et Kyoya gémit en protestation. Puis la langue de l'illusionniste se glissa sous la peau de son prépuce et un grognement de plaisir lui échappa. Il savait que Mukuro jouait avec lui, mais il lui ferait payer plus tard, éventuellement. Il voyait la bouche s'ouvrir, embrassant doucement son gland, avant de l'aspirer doucement et de le lécher. Puis la bouche emprisonnait son sexe. Hibari le regardait répéter ses caresses, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de son fiancé. Puis tout à coup, il comprit les mots que mimait l'illusionniste. « I want you »

« Mukuro », souffla Kyoya. Sa voix, murmure étouffé, figea la scène qui se déroulait. Les yeux vairons élargis, l'illusionniste poussa un son rauque, grognement animal, qui mena Kyoya au bord de l'orgasme. Le gardien du Nuage détourna la tête, le souffle court, avant de d'ajouter, son regard à nouveau planté dans celui de l'illusionniste, « Je t'interdis d'arrêter. »

Hibari devinait le sourire de Mukuro mais il décida de ne pas y penser et de ressentir uniquement. La bouche de Mukuro le prenait de plus en plus vite et il sentait la langue qui glissait contre son érection. Il sentait l'étreinte brutale de ses lèvres quand il déglutissait. Il sentait parfois le frôlement de ses dents, pas assez pour que ce soit douloureux, juste désagréable. Mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, n'arrivait pas à y prêter attention. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était dans la bouche de Mukuro. Son sexe cognait à l'intérieur et la fente ornant son pénis frottait contre le palais. C'était à devenir fou. Il ferma les yeux, son corps entièrement traversé par un puissant tremblement, mais son amant sourit, il le sentit sourire, et accéléra encore le rythme de ses va et vient, sa main continuant de masturber la base de son sexe. Kyoya voulu l'écarter mais Mukuro ne se laissa pas repousser, et il n'avait plus la force suffisante de vraiment l'éloigner. Il ferma fortement les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux. Il retint son orgasme, poussant un léger gémissement étouffé en sentant une vague de plaisir le traverser. Ses doigts de pieds se crispèrent et il manqua trébucher, mais il était complètement bloqué.

Et Mukuro parla. Hibari gémit en venant, son sperme se répandant entre ses lèvres. Il se sentit venir encore et encore, comme son amant continuait de le masturber avec sa bouche, avec sa main. Puis Mukuro ralentit ses gestes. Il libéra son sexe, se contentant d'y déposer de légers baisers. Hibari tremblait sous ses doigts, encore secoué par des spasmes. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et les doigts du gardien du Nuage se détachèrent de ses cheveux. Il embrassait à nouveau son aine, affirmant la marque qu'il y avait faite plus tôt. Hibari frissonnait toujours et rejeta la tête en arrière. Le contact de la vitre ne suffisait pas à le refroidir. Il sentait son cœur battre, le son assourdissant à ses oreilles. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'illusionniste avait pu dire plus tôt, pendant qu'il avait son sexe dans sa bouche, mais les vibrations avaient suffi à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme. Il frissonna violemment à ce souvenir avant qu'enfin, sa vision se stabilise. Mukuro le regardait toujours et desserra lentement sa main autour de son sexe. Ses baisers se faisaient plus doux et langoureux. Et finalement, il relâcha sa prise sur la hanche de Kyoya. Ce dernier glissa le long de la vitre et Mukuro le tira à lui, le faisant tomber sur ses cuisses.

L'illusionniste caressa l'empreinte que ses doigts avaient laissée dans la peau de son fiancé, puis se mit à toucher l'ensemble du corps abandonné dans ses bras. Il voulait le sentir, encore. Il voulait plus. « Mais ça déjà … », pensa-t-il avant de sourire rêveusement. Ses yeux possédaient une lueur dangereuse que Kyoya ne critiqua pas. Il frissonnait toujours contre lui. Mukuro embrassa son visage qu'il tenait entre ses mains, le front où perlaient encore des gouttes de sueur, ses joues rougies, ses oreilles carmines. Il embrassa ses yeux fermés, ses sourcils qui n'étaient pour une fois pas du tout froncés. Il embrassa son nez, son arête bien dessinée. Et son menton. Il embrassa les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux, sûrement sans qu'il ne les sente, et enfin, il l'embrassa. La bouche sous la sienne resta d'abord close puis Kyoya l'ouvrit comme il insistait, repassant de sa langue la barrière formée par ses lèvres. Paresseusement, son fiancé répondit à son baiser, se laissant envahir par la bouche de Mukuro comme Mukuro avait accueilli son sexe. Avant de le repousser.

Mukuro s'écarta un peu, l'évaluant la tête penchée sur le côté. Ses mains continuaient de caresser son fiancé, le réchauffant doucement, sans que celui-ci semble en être gêné. Il saisit la veste qu'il avait lui-même abandonnée plus tôt et la posa sur les épaules de Hibari, par-dessus la chemise que le gardien du Nuage portait toujours. Il frotta doucement le corps qu'il désirait à travers le tissu, avant de lui dire à l'oreille, sans cacher son amusement. « Moi je trouve que tu as bon goût, Kyoya. »

Et il rit sans prendre la peine d'éviter le coup porté par son fiancé. Le poing ne le fit même pas bouger. Sa voix était peut-être plus attendrie que amusée. Peut-être. Mais ça n'aurait pas forcément de sens. Là, il était simplement bien. Il se laissa lentement basculer vers l'arrière, ses bras refermés sur la taille de Kyoya. Derrière le gardien du Nuage, le soleil terminait de se coucher. La scène aurait pu être romantique, se dit-il avant d'être sorti de ses pensées. Kyoya venait de bâiller et avait glissé son visage dans son cou. Mukuro sourit en étendant sa veste pour qu'il soit également recouvert par elle avant de refermer ses bras autour de la taille de son fiancé.

« Ça ouvre de nouvelles perspectives, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kyoya grogna en réponse, se nichant plus confortablement encore contre lui. Et Mukuro soupira de frustration en le sentant effleurer son érection douloureuse sans y prêter attention.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Ils l'ont fait! Bon, pas exactement mais admettez qu'ils se sont surpassés, l'un et l'autre. Que de conflits évité! Que de progrès! Et quel long chapitre! La suite n'est presque pas commencée tellement la scène final s'est rallongée (son nombre de page a doublé. Doublé oui... ). Enfin, ceci mis à part, j'en ai pour encore quelques années à fantasmer sur l'arrivée de Hibari en hélicoptère. Donc je continuerai Reborn! Pour encore quelques années. Puis son auteur va faire une nouvelle scène où Hibari va être magique et mon temps d'addiction va se prolonger, encore et encore. Dur de s'être rendue fan comme ça. Par ailleurs, sachez que j'ai ri, toute seule, en écrivant le « … un adolescent à ployer devant lui. ». Pourquoi ? Mulan, « Ploie devant moi! ». Je sais, quelle culture cinématographique. Ceci mis à part, le « katsu kuri », c'est un peu le hamburger des américains. Facile et rapide. Vraiment. Même moi je sais le cuisiner, c'est dire. Après, je n'ai pas dit qu'il était délicieux. Mais c'est abordable.

Je tiens également à remercier mon copain gay pour m'avoir appelée juste quand la tension est montée entre Hibari et Mukuro, et avoir répondu à la question « Je crois que c'est plus pratique s'il pose sa jambe sur son épaule. Qu'en penses-tu ? » et éventuellement m'excuser pour mon indiscrétion. Ou pas. Kufufu!

Je n'en reviens pas n'empêche. Mukuro était en contrôle. Mukuro était en total contrôle. Mukuro seme au pouvoir! Avec un Hibari uke sur ses genoux, cela va sans dire. Oh lala, le Hibari uke non passif, que j'aime! Pour les personnes voulant avoir confirmation, pour Hibari ils ne font pas de sexe tant qu'il n'y a pas pénétration. Alors que font-ils ? Et bien, ils se touchent. C'est tout. Ça n'a pas plus de sens que ça et ça ne s'appelle même pas des préliminaires. Et Mukuro l'a bien compris.

Je tiens au passage à remercier tous les revieweurs du chapitre précédent. Pour ceux qui se demandent, vous avez été deux fois plus nombreux. Sans rire, deux fois plus nombreux. Ça peut vous sembler rien un message laissé à l'auteur. Mais pour le coup, j'ai reçu deux fois plus de reviews, de personnes qui découvraient, de personnes qui suivaient depuis un moment, et bon, sans vouloir chiffrer l'histoire, ça m'a permis de réaliser que oui, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui suivaient, des personnes que je n'avais encore jamais remercié de suivre. Alors, c'est peut-être peu, et on ne sait pas toujours quoi dire, mais vous n'avez pas idée de combien c'est encourageant de recevoir un de vos messages. Enfin, pas idée, pas idée... ce chapitre a 5 pages de vous-savez-maintenant-quoi. Je ne crois pas au hasard mais beaucoup à l'inconscient. Merci d'avoir laissé une review. Et n'hésitez pas à recommencer!

Merci à Katou. Voici donc la suite, plus rapidement que prévue sûrement. On verra bien où ça nous emmène. Mais, à savoir, Tyu-chan est apparue juste quand je terminais le chapitre, donc le postage est rapide. J'espère que tu as aimé ces « choses sérieuses » et que tu me donneras de tes nouvelles. Bises!

Merci à Lily.B B, je te réponds dès que j'ai avancé dans mon travail! Je vais finir par savoir t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe! Nous allons nous en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas! Ou inquiètes toi *rire*.

Merci à Chocobo, pour toutes les balades que nous avons fait dans FF7, pour les courses que tu as gagné, pour-ah pardon! Enfin, Chocobo, j'aime ton pseudo. Voilà, ça c'est dit. La suite est venue plutôt vite, je croise les doigts pour le chapitre 32! Je peux m'en sortir! Encore plus de « mordant » ici, encore plus de mordant dans le prochain ? Nous verrons bien!

Merci à Yumi Take. Je te réponds également dès que possible. Quel dommage que je ne parvienne pas à avoir internet quand je travaille!

Merci, et bienvenue, à Kuruu-chi. Tu peux bien évidemment me tutoyer, nous partageons beaucoup de choses si tu te trouves sur cette page. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est ma bêta-lectrice de compet qu'il faut remercier, la belle et sublime Tyu-chan sans qui je lutterai pour traquer moi-même toutes ces coquilles en me retenant de tout effacer. Merci en tout cas pour tous les compliments que tu me fais. Je m'amuse, encore aujourd'hui, à écrire cette histoire. Mais je m'emporte, je fais des oublis effrayants, j'ai un scénario de base très faible (caser Mukuro et Hibari ensemble ne devrait être qu'un but en soi, pas ma ligne conductrice!) mais bon, ça me fait rire, et je semble ne pas être la seule qui s'en amuse. Je posterai la suite dès qu'elle sera prête, c'est tout ce que je peux promettre. N'hésites pas à repasser laisser un message, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci à BakaUshi d'avoir mis mon histoire dans ses favoris. Je ne sais plus si je t'ai envoyé un message pour te harcel-te demander ton avis sur le texte. J'étais persuadée que oui mais entre mes coupures d'internet et le travail, je commence à perdre la mémoire. En tout cas, ton geste m'a touchée.

Merci à Koko-chan. Ma chère, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Tes messages enthousiastes me font toujours autant sourire! Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais également (et merci pour les leçons de piano, mais tant pis. Je reprendrai l'année prochaine!)! Je suis cependant désolée mais je ne lis pas d'histoire en français. Sur Reborn au moins. Je suis facilement influençable et je risque de faire du « plagiat involontaire » donc j'évite soigneusement tout ce qui peut me faire dériver! Je vous souhaite cependant de vous amuser autant que je m'amuse avec QEHE et une bonne continuation.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez...

Un réveil matin plus qu'agréable! « Mukuro. »

Un retour au pays très attendu « Ah ah ah! »

La Belle au Bois dormant dans son propre rôle! « Encore ? »

Et enfin, et surtout... du SEXE (oui oui oui! … ou pas tout à fait)! « Oh putain... oh putain 'ya! »

PS : Si vous voulez les plans de l'appartement parce que c'est mal expliqué, je pourrai les dessiner. Vaguement. Niveau dessin d'un enfant âgé de 3 ans, l'esprit pervers en plus. Et si vous ne les voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave! Je ne sais plus où est rangé le scanner.


	33. Chapitre 32

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Merci à ma bien-aimée Tyu, bêta-lectrice de compet qui vous a corrigé ce chapitre en une journée de façon à ce que vous puissiez l'avoir ce soir. Merci pour tous. Oh, j'ai regardé les Bakemonogatari après avoir fini Katanagatari, il faudrait qu'on en discute!

**Chapitre 32**

Hibari ouvrit les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre et si ce n'était pour le bras reposant sur ses hanches, la sensation familière rassurante, il se serait brusquement dégagé, prêt à se défendre. Le gardien du Nuage cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sa vue s'adaptant à l'obscurité. Il bâilla profondément avant d'observer ce qui les entourait. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans la salle à manger de l'appartement qu'ils avaient visité. La nuit venait de débuter, il avait dû s'endormir quelques heures. Mukuro semblait toujours assoupi. Ils étaient maintenant couchéssur le côté et se faisaient face. Mais Hibari connaissait assez l'illusionniste pour ne pas se fier uniquement à l'expression de son visage. Il approcha sa main de Mukuro, ne le quittant pas du regard, et s'éloigna en réponse à son manque de réaction. Il retira le bras de l'illusionniste pesant sur lui et se redressa.

Le gardien du Nuage frissonna en sentant la veste qui les recouvrait tous les deux glisser de ses épaules. Il bâilla à nouveau, prenant son temps avant de se redresser. Son corps était saisi de langueur et son équilibre lui semblait encore incertain. Il marcha lentement, rejoignant la baie vitrée. Namimori semblait calme vue d'ici. Et toujours aussi belle. Les voitures s'y croisaient encore, il devait être l'heure pour les salary-men de regagner leurs familles. Les enseignes des bars s'illuminaient les unes après les autres, comme en réponse aux lampadaires éclairant les rues. L'appartement était éloigné des lignes aériennes, autant pour des questions de sécurité que de nuisance sonore, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de distinguer au loin les lumières clignotantes des avions. Hibari bâilla à nouveau, couvrant la vitre de buée. Il l'effaça négligemment avant de retirer brusquement sa main. Quelques heures plus tôt, il se tenait contre cette même vitre. Il revit dans un flash ce qui s'était déroulé dans l'appartement, la chaleur inattendue, la bouche de Mukuro, ses muscles qui se contractaient, la voix de Mukuro, la sueur qui faisait coller ses mèches, les mains qui caressaient son corps et enfin le froid de la vitre pendant qu'il glissait contre elle. Hibari sentit la satisfaction qui l'avait envahie revenir à ces souvenirs. Son reflet le regardait, les yeux brillants de désir. Mais il devait s'assurer avant toute chose que la vue paisible qu'il avait sur la ville n'était pas qu'une illusion. Hibari retrouva son téléphone portable dans une des poches de son pantalon mais, mis à part les messages de Tsuna, il n'y avait qu'un sms de Kusakabe l'assurant que tout allait bien. Il rangea à nouveau son portable et un sourire affamé étira ses traits. Il s'allongea sur le corps toujours endormi de l'illusionniste, mordillant son cou.

« Mukuro. »

Le gardien de la Brume ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il l'enlaça, bâillant en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Hibari le laissa faire, se retenant de presser l'autre homme. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir une bouche dévorer sa peau et des mains passer sur son corps. Il chercha à se relever mais Mukuro le retenait.

L'illusionniste le laissa un peu s'écarter pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Encore ? »

* * *

Yamamoto descendit de l'avion, surpris de trouver Hibari l'attendant dans le hall de l'aéroport. Il lâcha la main de Lambo qui se dirigea en courant vers la mère de Tsuna. Il sourit en le voyant sauter dans les bras de la femme qui rit en tombant par terre. Des hommes de Hibari l'aidèrent à se relever et les guidèrent ailleurs alors qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

Le gardien de la Pluie suivit celui du Nuage, se retenant de faire le moindre commentaire. Il laissa ses valises à l'un des membres de la Fondation et entra dans la voiture, s'asseyant à côté de son aîné. S'il ne lui avait pas autant fait confiance, il aurait craint d'être sommairement liquidé ici-même. Mais Hibari aurait alors dû avoir un accent italien et lui dire quelque chose comme « Ié n'ai pas lé choix mi amigo. Tou me forces à te touer. ». A moins que ce ne soit l'expression utilisée dans les westerns, il ne savait plus trop. La voiture démarra et le gardien du Nuage se tourna brutalement vers lui. Il souleva le t-shirt de Yamamoto, détaillant la musculature finement dessinée.

« Non, arrête, pas en public! », gémit le gardien de la Pluie, en se débattant faussement. « Ah, ne me touche pas là! Pas avant que tu sois à nouveau célibataire! »

Un coup sur la tête lui remit sèchement les idées en place.

« Tu ne t'entraînes pas assez. »

« Je m'entraîne tous les jours! J'ai même pris en carrure! », répondit Yamamoto, se retenant de terminer sa phrase par un « moi » vengeur. Il était vexé oui, mais ça ne devait pas pour autant le rendre suicidaire.

« Je parle de baseball. » Hibari s'adressait à lui sur un ton condescendant, la pitié qu'avait pu avoir Gokudera en lui expliquant comment fonctionnait la micro-puce qu'il devait emprunter lors de sa dernière mission en moins. « Le tournoi commence dans une semaine. L'équipe se rassemble demain à huit heures, aucun retard toléré. J'ai changé le remplaçant. Voici ton emploi du temps. »

« J'ai le droit de garder le silence ? », blagua Yamamoto.

Hibari croisa les bras sur son torse, dédaigneux au possible. « Tu en as même le devoir. »

Yamamoto tint très exactement huit secondes avant de reprendre la parole et Hibari le jeta de la voiture à seulement deux avenues de chez son père. Il réajusta son costume dont il allait se débarrasser dès qu'il serait rentré à la maison et déplia la feuille que le gardien du Nuage lui avait passé. Il sourit avant de se mettre en marche. Mis à part l'entraînement de baseball de huit heures à onze heures et les cours de kendo qu'il devrait donner à l'école de Namimori entre quatorze et seize heures, toutes les autres cases étaient remplies par « restaurant de sushi ».

* * *

« Félicitations! Je peux vous assurer que vous faîtes une très bonne affaire en achetant cet appartement. »

« Je n'en espère pas moins. », répondit Hibari à l'agent immobilier, la menace clairement présente dans sa voix. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à l'homme, laissant à Mukuro le soin d'être faussement aimable avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'illusionniste jouait autant sur les apparences et les faux-semblants, ça n'avait d'après lui rien d'amusant. Il sortit du bureau, tenant la porte au gardien de la Brume qui s'empressa de laisser derrière lui un agent largement rougissant. « Tu as besoin de faire ça à chaque fois ? »

« Jaloux ? »

« Je me demandais surtout quels complexes tu voulais compenser. »

« Ouch, c'est méchant ça Kyoya. Je lui disais juste combien mon impétueux fiancé était pressé de découvrir en profondeur chacune des pièces de l'appartement. » Mukuro encercla rapidement les poignets du dit fiancé de ses mains. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'attaquer ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne serait pas bon pour l'image de Namimori de perdre l'une de ses agences immobilières. »

« Garde tes mains pour toi. » Hibari le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule. Il monta dans la voiture qui les attendait à l'entrée, ne prêtant pas attention à la parfaite révérence que lui fit le gardien de la Brume en lui ouvrant la portière. « Tu vas où ? »

« Partout où tu iras bien évidemment. », répondit Mukuro en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Hibari. « Kyoya ? » Il sourit avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son fiancé. Koyasu remonta silencieusement la vitre séparant les voyageurs du conducteur et l'illusionniste se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de remercier tous les hommes de la Fondation de lui faciliter la tâche dès que c'était possible. Sa main remonta sans indiscrétion caresser l'entre-jambe de Hibari, le déstabilisant assez pour qu'il se raccroche à lui quand Mukuro tira sur sa jambe, le couchant à moitié sur la banquette arrière. « Ça te dit de rentrer à la maison ? », demanda l'illusionniste en s'allongeant sur le corps de son fiancé.

« Travail. »

« Oh. », sa voix était plus amusée que déçue. Il déboutonna rapidement leurs pantalons, et grogna quand, leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre dans sa main, il sentit les dents de Hibari griffer son menton. « J'espère que Koyasu ne va pas arrêter la voiture tout de suite alors. »

« Pervers. »

Mukuro grogna plus fort pendant que la main de Hibari se posait sur la sienne, lui imposant un rythme rapide. Il tira durement sur le col de la chemise du japonais, faisant sauter les deux premiers boutons. Il mordit Hibari, à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule alors même que son aîné malmenait son dos de ses ongles.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. », gronda Hibari en pressant le sommet de l'érection de Mukuro. Ce denier gémit, enfonçant plus profondément ses dents dans sa peau. Hibari croisa une de ses cuisses sur les fesses de Mukuro et ramena ses deux mains autour du cou du gardien, ses doigts enlacés à ses cheveux.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé commencer si tu n'avais pas une tenue de rechange. »

La voix de Mukuro sonnait moqueuse, arrogante, aussi énervante que d'habitude. Mais Hibari sentait son corps qui tremblait, voyait le rougissement qui recouvrait son visage, sentait son sexe qui pulsait contre le sien et l'empressement de ses mains. Il gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et rit quand Mukuro déchira complètement sa chemise, plantant ses ongles dans ses flancs. « C'est comme ça que tu me voudrais ? »

Mukuro se redressa, retirant son t-shirt avant de mordre son épaule. Hibari poussa un cri muet, resserrant son étreinte sur l'illusionniste. Il saignait.

« Tu te serais renseigné sur le sujet ? »

Hibari fronça les sourcils. Il retira la main crispée sur sa hanche et l'amena à sa bouche. L'illusionniste regarda, hypnotisé, Hibari glisser un à un ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il regardait sa langue poindre pendant qu'il le goûtait avant de l'emprisonner entre ses lèvres, ses dents qui l'effleuraient, la salive qui restait dessus quand il les abandonnait**. **Mukuro tira violemment sur les cheveux de Hibari, recouvrant sa bouche de la sienne. Il introduisit sa langue entre ses lèvres, goûtant le sang du gardien du Nuage en même temps. Il grogna, son bassin bougeant en rythme contre celui de Hibari. Les pressions accentuées sur son pénis étaient douloureusement électrisantes, tout comme leur baiser. Hibari chercha à s'écarter mais Mukuro se contenta de le plaquer plus fort encore contre la banquette. Ils ne se quittaient pas des lèvres et pas des mains, faisant monter en eux l'excitation jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir formuler la moindre pensée. Il ne restait qu'un désir à l'état brut à satisfaire. Hibari retint un gémissement en sentant des ondes de plaisir le traverser. Il gémit dans la bouche de Mukuro en atteignant l'orgasme. C'était trop violent, trop fort, trop impensable. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant une mèche de cheveux glisser sur son visage, rappelé à la réalité. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Mukuro et fut incapable de se détacher de ses pupilles noires. Il voyait son reflet qui le contemplait, comme s'il était le seul autre être qui soit. Il sentit la jouissance monter et il ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts plus longtemps. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de ne plus habiter son corps, de n'être que sensations pures. Le cri étouffé par la bouche de Mukuro lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre à bout de souffle, trop transportés pour continuer à respirer. Ils restèrent immobiles, le temps de retrouver leurs esprits. Les jambes de Hibari desserrèrent leur emprise autour du bassin de Mukuro et l'illusionniste déposait des baisers sur chacune des marques de dent qu'il avait laissé sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Le sang ne coulait déjà plus. Ses doigts se firent plus légers sur la peau du gardien du Nuage et Hibari se tortilla sous lui, soudain beaucoup moins à l'aise. Mukuro se rassit et tira le japonais sur ses genoux. Hibari le laissa faire, tout comme il le laissa lui retirer sa chemise, rendue collante par leurs projections séminales.

Mukuro les nettoya sommairement avec, avant de se rhabiller et de rhabiller le gardien du Nuage par la même occasion. Il demanda à ce dernier s'il n'avait pas un sac pour la ranger**,** mais Hibari se contenta de sortir d'une des caches de la voiture un briquet. « Tu peux aussi la mettre à laver. A ce que je sache, tu ne risques pas d'attraper quoi que ce soit en la remettant après. »

Hibari le regarda quelque temps, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur son visage, une expression, un signe, et Mukuro subit complaisamment l'examen minutieux. Finalement, Hibari sembla prendre sa décision et sortit un sac plastique qu'il lui tendit.

« Ça te dit de manger italien ? »

« Je vais chez Yamamoto. »

« Oh. J'imagine qu'on se retrouve après manger alors. »

Hibari mit son index entre les sourcils de Mukuro mais l'illusionniste ne les défronça pas pour autant. Il l'embrassa rapidement comme la voiture s'arrêtait pour laisser l'italien descendre, son expression beaucoup moins agacée. « Appelle quand tu es libre. »

* * *

« Dans la voiture ? », s'écria l'un des hommes de la Fondation, sa voix montant dans les aigües.

« Je t'assure, je tiens ça d'une source sûre. », répondit l'un des gardes de la porte des Vongola, garde sensé empêcher l'intrusion de la base de la Fondation par les Vongola et faire sauter le tunnel si l'un d'entre eux était un peu trop aventureux.

« Qui ? », demanda un autre homme, chuchotant dans son téléphone comme s'il était probable que Hibari surgisse soudainement en Chine, là où il était parti en mission.

« J'ai promis de ne pas le nommer, vous comprenez. »

Les quarante trois membres de la téléconférence hochèrent la tête. Oui, ils comprenaient.

« Mais vous pensez que … », commença l'un des hommes en fonction chez les Sasagawa.

« Quoi ? », demanda le concierge de l'école de Namimori.

« Et bien … je suivrai bien évidemment Hibari Kyoya quoi qu'il arrive! Mais … enfin … vous avez vu Mukuro. Vous croyez que … »

Un silence spectral s'installa. Un silence spectral que coupa une voix tranchante, qu'aucun des hommes ne se souvenait avoir invité dans la conversation.

« Bwa ha ha! Sacré gamin! Dans une voiture, devant ses hommes! Hé Squalo, t'as entendu ça ? Hé sale abruti, réponds crétin! » la voix tonitruante de Xanxus figea jusqu'à l'envoyé de Hibari se trouvant sur une île n'existant sur aucune carte. « Alors bande de crétins ? Vous avez l'air malins maintenant! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! »

Et il raccrocha.

« Ah. Zut. Je crois que je me suis trompé de personne à inviter dans la conversation. Désolé. », dit Spanner avant de fermer la conversation.

Irie le regarda, mortifié, se détourner de l'écran pour retourner bricoler dans son coin. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se demandant comment il allait empêcher Spanner de s'aventurer à l'extérieur de la base pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer, pendant au moins une semaine. Il était peut-être nouveau ici mais il apprenait vite. Et s'impliquait tout aussi rapidement. « Je sens que je n'atteindrai jamais trente ans. », soupira-t-il en sentant une douleur à l'estomac l'envahir.

* * *

« On mange où demain ? »

« Je mange chez Yamamoto. »

« Encore ? »

« Oui. »

« Hum. J'imagine que je vais devoir te rendre incapable de te lever demain. »

« Essaie. »

* * *

« Je n'aime pas le canapé ici. »

« Kyoya, mon adoré, c'est le seul meuble de la pièce. Si tu me laissais faire, tu pourrais plus facilement te représenter le salon quand on aura tout- oui je sais, pas d'illusion. »

« Hm. »

* * *

Gémissement.

Hibari le mordit, grondant contre sa peau.

Mukuro glissa sa main dans les courts cheveux noirs, tirant durement dessus. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant son amant le fusiller du regard. Tellement de désir dans ces yeux, comme dans les siens. Il gémit en réponse comme son érection se glissa entre les fesses de son fiancé.

« Oh putain... oh putain 'ya... »

Accident.

Il le frôlait, le touchait. Parfois, il était au bord de le pénétrer et Hibari se transformait en un immense tremblement dans ses bras.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler, de l'embrasser, de le toucher.

« Arrête-moi. »

Il happa ses lèvres, comme pour l'empêcher de le dire. Il caressait son visage d'une main, tendrement, redessinant les traits de Hibari, pendant que l'autre se refermait sur une de ses fesses, griffant, marquant, écorchant. Il glissa son majeur entre son érection tendue et le corps de son fiancé. Hibari était chaud. Il sentait les muscles entourant son orifice se contracter et se relâcher sous son contact, comme s'ils voulaient le recevoir.

Mukuro soupira avant de rouvrir les yeux. Hibari le regardait toujours. Il reprit ses va-et-vient, grondant en sentant l'étreinte se resserrer sur son sexe.

« Putain … »

« Mukuro »

Il se répandit contre le corps secoué de tremblements de Hibari. Leurs respirations haletantes résonnaient dans le salon quasi-vide. Il finit par pousser un soupir de pure satisfaction, se nichant plus confortablement contre la nuque de son fiancé. Il sentait son odeur et il se laissa bercer par ses battements de cœur de plus en plus réguliers.

Hibari finit par le repousser sans se défaire de son étreinte.

« Je peux encore bouger. »

Mukuro rit mais le retint plus encore.

« On laisse le canapé ici alors ? »

Hibari ne répondit pas. Mukuro sourit et le suivit dans la chambre.

* * *

Hibari bâilla avant de regarder l'horloge de l'école de Namimori.

L'équipe de baseball avait commencé ses exercices depuis très exactement une heure trente et ses membres prenaient leur première pause. L'entraîneur qu'il avait recruté avait la réputation d'être un tyran sadique empoisonneur de surcroît,mais pour le gardien du Nuage, il était encore un peu trop mou. Les membres de l'équipe pouvaient encore poursuivre un peu, ils n'étaient qu'au bord de l'évanouissement. Sauf un, rajouta-t-il en pensée, se retenant de s'éloigner en voyant le gardien de la Pluie s'approcher de lui.

Yamamoto dégoulinait littéralement de sueur et avait déjà bu quatre bouteilles d'eau. Hibari regretta un instant qu'il n'explose pas, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait fait revenir ici pour une très bonne raison. Les années passant, le fiasco qu'avait été le tournoi inter-écoles s'était répété et ce malgré une équipe relativement acceptable. Namimori n'était jamais parvenue à obtenir la coupe du championnat de baseball, la seule manquant à son palmarès.

Depuis que Yamamoto avait obtenu son diplôme, aucun des incapables ayant rejoint ce club de décérébrés ne lui avait semblé apte à se débarrasser d'un moucheron avec une batte. Le gardien du Nuage avait donc décidé d'obtenir le trophée du tournoi adulte et rappelait Yamamoto à Namimori dès qu'il se déroulait. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, les matchs avaient toujours été interrompus.

La première année, une bombe avait explosédans les gradins après que sa chemise ait été mouillée par le gardien de la Pluie. La fois suivante, Lambo avait renversé son arme sur Yamamoto, faisant disparaître le gardien et le remplaçant par un individu totalement irrespectueux qui avait refusé de jouer le match et était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui parler comme s'ils se connaissaient et, pire encore, s'appréciaient. L'année suivante, Gokudera avait appelé le gardien de la Pluie pour une urgence, Tsuna avait une rage de dent. Ryohei avait un jour tapé dans la main de l'un des membres de l'équipe, signifiant par ce geste qu'il le remplaçait et avait couru dans le mauvais sens après avoir envoyer sa batte valser avec le lanceur quelques rues plus loin.

Mais cette année, il avait éloigné tous les dangers potentiels. Reborn ne risquait pas de s'improviser arbitre, il payait assez cher les Varia pour qu'ils le maintiennent occupé. La mère de Tsuna serait, pour des raisons de sécurité, enfermée durant tout le temps du match. Le père de Yamamoto, sous étroite surveillance, assisterait au match vêtu d'une combinaison en kevlar et ils remporteraient la coupe.

« Salut Hibari, agréable matinée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors il pouvait bien supporter Yamamoto le temps d'une pause.

« Hm. »

« Dis-moi, tu te souviens de Irie ? »

Le gardien du Nuage conserva une expression neutre, ne laissant paraître qu'un air interrogateur.

« Roux, yeux bleus, on l'avait rencontré dans le futur. »

« Je sais de qui tu parles, il a étudié à Namimori. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Enfin, je me demandais si tu avais des pistes sur lui, Tsuna m'a demandé de regarder. »

Hibari laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Yamamoto sonnait curieux, comme s'il s'adressait au chef de la Fondation le détenteur d'informations plutôt qu'au responsable de la disparition du concepteur de Choice. Le sourire d'Hibari s'élargit, carnassier, avant qu'il demande, « Et tu penses à ça au lieu de te préparer au match ? »

« Du tout, du tout! Ah ah ah! Je ne pense qu'au match bien sûr! Je vais... faire des tours de terrain! », répondit nerveusement Yamamoto avant de partir courir autour du stade. L'entraîneur le regarda faire et fit des gestes aux coéquipiers du gardien de la Pluie qui le rejoignirent très rapidement dans sa course. Il n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça après tout.

Hibari souriait toujours et sortit son téléphone portable. Le Dixième chef de la famille Vongola l'avait encore appelé. Ainsi, Tsuna n'avait encore dit à personne ce qu'il se passait. Il allait finir par répondre. Dès que le match serait terminé, il décrocherait.

* * *

« Kyoya, j'ai découvert un petit restaurant qui te plaira. Je t'invite demain midi. »

« Impossible. », répondit le gardien du Nuage en lui tendant une assiette mouillée.

Mukuro hésita un instant avant de la prendre et l'essuyer. « Impossible ? »

« Impossible. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? », demanda l'illusionniste, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Namimori. », répondit Hibari comme si c'était une réponse valable.

Mukuro se mordit les lèvres avant de poser sa question. « Comme aujourd'hui et hier ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu travailles sur les mêmes choses qu'aujourd'hui et hier ? »

« Oui. », dit Hibari avant de s'essuyer les mains. « Tu as d'autres questions ou on monte se coucher ? »

Mukuro n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Hibari s'attaquait à son pantalon, le déboutonnant et introduisant une de ses mains dans son caleçon pour saisir son sexe. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider à l'étage.

* * *

Hibari se retourna et déclara sur un ton froid « Non. » avant de partir, abandonnant derrière lui le gardien de la Pluie. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu faire en partant sans laisser le temps au Vongola de lui répondre. Mais l'abruti baseballeur n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper des signaux corporels évident. Ça n'avait pourtant pas été faute de l'éduquer à coup de tonfa durant leur adolescence.

« Allez, ça sera sympa, comme au bon vieux temps! »

Masochiste avéré ou sadique manipulateur, Yamamoto le suivait. Toujours en train de se changer, la batte frappant contre son flanc comme Hibari accélérait la marche, cherchant à la fois à retirer son t-shirt trempé par la sueur, se laver avec une bouteille d'eau et remonter son pantalon, Yamamoto le suivait. Et il parlait toujours.

« Nous n'avons pas de « bon vieux temps ». », soupira Hibari. Il avait l'impression de répéter éternellement les mêmes phrases, d'être coincé dans une boucle temporelle dont il ne pourrait jamais se dégager. La persistance du gardien de la Pluie aurait pu être l'interaction sociale la moins supportable de son existence s'il n'y avait pas eu Sasagawa Ryohei. Hibari s'arrêta et se massa un instant l'arête du nez en pensant au gardien du Soleil. Il sentait une migraine poindre à entendre la voix du baseballeur et imaginer le boxer en même temps. Il fronça plus fortement les sourcils comme un ancien étudiant de Namimori se mettait à parler avec le dit baseballeur, avant de profiter de l'opportunité pour lâcher un « Je t'ai déjà répondu. » et partir.

« Ah ah ah! Attends-moi! »

Le sus-nommé ne s'arrêta pas, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il ne faisait que retarder le contact avec l'ennemi. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à courir comme une proie terrorisée, et surtout pas avec aussi peu de dignité que celle manifestéepar le gardien de la Pluie. Il haussa un sourcil circonspect quand l'épéiste jeta dans une poubelle le t-shirt qu'il avait porté pour la compétition, et un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant du coin de l'œil le vêtement glisser jusqu'au sol. Il se retourna brutalement, l'un de ses tonfas venant cogner contre le sabre de Yamamoto. Un deuxième coup fit chanceler la lame mais le troisième se perdit, l'homme se décalant pour éviter l'attaque. L'HiBird revint se percher sur l'épaule de Hibari, paillant joyeusement son prénom.

« Hibari, tu m'accompagnes alors ? »

La bonne humeur qu'avait éprouvé le gardien du Nuage se dissipa à l'entente de son nom prononcé par le gardien de la Pluie. Il haïssait quand Yamamoto parlait, plus encore quand il lui parlait. Ce crétin était persuadé qu'ils s'entendaient bien, pire, qu'il l'appréciait! Et il allait devoir ruser pour s'en débarrasser. Plus encore pour s'en séparer avant de prendre la direction de son nouvel appartement. Il ne comptait pas donner l'adresse aux Vongola. Il se demanda combien de temps mettrait l'Arcobaleno avant d'en découvrir l'existence et pourrir cette nouvelle boîte postale. Il avait réussi à garder le secret pendant une semaine et un jour la dernière fois.

Dans deux rues, leurs routes se sépareraient. Il devait l'éloigner maintenant. Hibari prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'exclamer, « Yamamoto Takeshi. »

« O-oui ? »

« Tu m'en diras plus sur l'endroit où tu as trouvé cette boîte. », dit l'ancien chef du comité de discipline en sortant l'arme que le gardien de la Pluie lui avait rapporté de son dernier voyage.

« Alors on va manger au restaurant ? »

« Tu payes. »

« C'est pas sympa ça, tu sais que mon père me fait toujours payer! Alors que si c'est toi- »

« Yamamoto Takeshi! », le gardien de la Pluie blanchit sensiblement en entendant ce deuxième avertissement. S'il n'y avait pas eu le match de baseball très proche, il aurait sûrement été abandonné proche de la mort dans cette rue même. Ou bien il se serait bien défendu. Yamamoto se demanda un instant ce qu'il vaudrait contre le gardien du Nuage, avant de frissonner sous son regard assassin. « Je ne suis pas « sympa ». »

* * *

Hibari contempla un instant son téléphone portable. S'il ne se trompait pas, l'appel ne devait pas tarder. Le match se déroulerait le lendemain et il avait réussi à joindre Xanxus, lequel lui avait promis d'empêcher qui que ce soit d'intervenir dans le tournoi. Il lui avait également dit de « s'amuser » et « profiter » donc Hibari avait rapidement mis en place une cellule de crise pour contrer une interruption de la part des Varia,mais ses hommes lui avaient assuré qu'il devait s'agir d'un message codé et qu'ils s'en occuperaient eux-mêmes.

Tout ceci signifiait qu'il avait une décision à prendre et rapidement.

L'hymne de Namimori retentit. Et Hibari décrocha.

« Bonjour Hibari, c'est encore et toujours Tsuna. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu me rappelleras dès que tu auras ce message. Ou tous les précédents. »

« Tu es en ligne. »

« Ah! Hibari! Enfin! J'essaye de te joindre depuis une éternité! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire! », commença Tsuna, sa voix faiblissant et ralentissant. Oui, il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Mais quoi déjà ?

« Yamamoto est arrivé. »

« Oh! Il va bien ? Son voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Appelle-le. », répondit Hibari, sa voix s'éloignant comme s'il se préparait à-

« Ne raccroche pas! »

« Tu me l'interdis ? »

Tsuna poussa un profond soupir en déchirant en lambeaux le mouchoir avec lequel il venait de s'essuyer le front. « Hibari, j'ai une tension de dix-huit. Dix-huit oui. Si tu raccroches, tu me tues. Tu réalises donc un meurtre allant à l'encontre du code de la famille, de la loi italienne, japonaise, de celle que tu as écrite à Namimori puisque je n'ai enfreint aucune des règles méritant une punition de ta part et même pour ce que j'en sais de la loi ouzbékistienne pour ce que ça vaut. Mais surtout, tu tues un ancien élève, et de surcroît innocent, de Namimori. »

« Ta réponse à elle seule est passible de mort. Concernant ton innocence, j'ai conservé ton dossier d'étudiant, tu es classé avec les exhibitionnistes. Et le terme correct est loi ouzbek. »

« Hibari, sans offense aucune bien évidemment, pourquoi Irie avait cette lettre en sa possession ? Et où a-t-il disparu ? »

Hibari nota de lui renvoyer son gardien de la Pluie amoché en entendant le ton monter. Il se demanda également ce que disait la lettre qu'il avait laissé à Irie Shoichi. « Recruté » ou « Engagé », il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir.

« Pas de réponse aux questions stupides. »

« Est-ce que Irie est avec toi ? »

Hibari regarda l'HiBird s'envoler. Le toit de l'école de Namimori restait l'un de ses lieux préférés. Et sûrement pas l'endroit où se trouverait Irie Shoichi. « Non. »

« A-t-il rejoint la Fondation ? Pourrais-tu me donner des informations sur Spanner aussi ? »

« Tu devrais payer. Mais non. »

« A quel niveau ces informations sont-elles classées ? »

« Confidentiel. »

« Hibari, j'ai commencé à chercher Spanner très tôt. Et nous avions conclu qu'il rejoindrait, s'il le désirait bien évidemment, la famille Vongola. Tu as rompu par deux fois les lois que nous avions fixé ensemble. »

« Je ne les ai pas rompu. Tu n'avais pas parlé de Irie Shoichi. Et Spanner n'a pas été recruté, il est venu de lui-même. Mais si tu veux, tu peux appliquer ton deuxième droit, celui de m'affronter. »

« … et une garde alternée ? »

« Tu as renvoyé Lambo à Namimori trois jours après la reprise des cours. »

« Hibari, tu me forces à dire quelque chose de difficile. Je ne t'accuse pas de mentir, je sais bien que tu ne mens pas. Cependant admettons, je dis bien admettons, que tu apprennes que Kusakabe avait engagé Irie et Spanner à son compte, tu considérerais ça comme- »

« Impossible. »

« J'ai dis imaginons que- »

« Impossible. Mes hommes n'iraient pas à l'encontre de mes ordres. »

« … Je dois comprendre que d'après toi je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'eux ? »

Hibari posa le téléphone et ferma les yeux. Il bâilla, dormant à moitié et captant parfois une des phrases dites par le Dixième du Nom.

« … c'est vrai que je m'attache peut-être trop … »

Il signa certains des dossiers que lui avait apporté Minato et le congédia d'un signe de main, retournant à sa sieste.

« … mais ce voyage dans le futur, il y a tellement de choses que je regrette. »

Hibari regarda par-dessus le toit le cours d'athlétisme qui se déroulait plus bas. Il détestait ce cours.

« Excuse-moi de m'être énervé. »

Le gardien reprit le téléphone. « Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

« Oui ? »

« Je raccroche. »

« D'accord. Bonne journée. »

Hibari referma son téléphone. Trois heures de communication. Il sourit en pensant à la tête que tirerait Gokudera en traitant la facture.

Tsuna raccrocha, satisfait de lui-même. Il se leva et se trouva soudain allongé dans son lit, incapable de se souvenir comment il l'avait rejoint. Mais rien ne semblait important, il avait parlé à Hibari. Ce n'est que vingt-deux heures de sommeil plus tard et avoir filtré les drogues de Belphegor que Tsuna comprit pleinement leur conversation.

* * *

Mukuro se stoppa dans les escaliers. Hibari leva la tête dans sa direction et attendit qu'il se décale pour le laisser passer, ou qu'il se mette à parler. L'illusionniste choisit la seconde option.

« J'aimerais bien manger des sushis. »

« Commande-en. », répondit Hibari sans y réfléchir. Le gardien de la Brume parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire ces temps-ci et il n'allait pas s'ennuyer à étudier chacune de ses phrases.

« Je mangerai bien des sushis oui, mais plutôt demain midi. », insista Mukuro, comme si cette précision était supposée avoir un sens.

« D'accord. », dit Hibari, décidant de ne pas le provoquer pour le moment. Il sentait qu'ils auraient une de ces disputes où il faudrait parler et non pas discuter de façon beaucoup plus constructive au son du métal.

« Je pense aller chez le père de Yamamoto. »

« Oui. » Ça semblait assez évident. Même si les repas y étaient gratuits, Hibari n'y serait pas allé si le restaurant n'était pas bon. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait emmené Mukuro ailleurs les premières fois était les tarifs beaucoup plus élevés des portions de sushis.

« … Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

Non, Hibari n'avait rien à dire et il commençait vraiment à s'énerver d'être ainsi coincé dans les escaliers. Il voulait monter et s'installer sur le canapé. Ou mieux, dans son lit et dormir. Le canapé était certes plus proche, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien aller directement se coucher. « J'y mange demain, vers douze heures. »

« … Rien à ajouter ? »

« Il y a quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Tu ne m'invites pas à manger avec toi ? »

« Tu viens de t'inviter. », répondit Hibari en poussant Mukuro. Le gardien de la Brume montait les marches à nouveau mais lentement, beaucoup trop lentement.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger. »

Et il parlait toujours.

« Je m'en fiche. »

Mukuro rit et Hibari espéra pendant un instant que la conversation était finie.

« C'est un rendez-vous alors ? », demanda l'illusionniste en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Si tu veux payer pour tout le monde-», répondit Hibari, stoppant sa phrase en butant contre le dos du gardien.

« Tout le monde ? »

« Yamamoto, Lambo. »

« Sortie familiale ? »

« Je n'appartiens pas à leur famille. »

Mukuro se tritura nerveusement les cheveux. Hibari le regarda faire, surpris qu'il ait une réaction aussi lisible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. J'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à te comprendre parfois. »

Hibari tira le t-shirt de Mukuro, le forçant à se pencher. Il l'embrassa, se léchant les lèvres par la suite en s'écartant légèrement. Il répondit contre sa bouche, « Il n'y a rien à comprendre. »

Mukuro lui prit la main et le guida dans l'appartement. Hibari sourit en s'asseyant sur l'illusionniste. Enfin, il avait arrêté de parler.

Note de fin de l'auteur : J'avais quatre passages à placer dans ce chapitre mais avec les deux zigotos qui passent leur temps à se sauter l'un sur l'autre, ça c'est rallongé. Et ça risque de continuer, je crains d'avoir écrit mon huitième lemon sur eux. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tous les placer! Sauvez un auteur de la folie, écrivez-lui des reviews.

Bon, il est temps d'admettre la vérité : je ne suis pas un homme. Si si, je vous assure. Donc s'il y a des choses complètement impossibles au niveau des sensations ou plus simplement de ce qu'il se passe entre Mukuro et Hibari... et bien c'est normal. J'ai deux chromosomes X et je le vis plutôt bien après une adolescence où j'ai eu terriblement envie d'être un homme bisexuel au milieu d'une femme et d'un homme. Mais bon, j'ai un très bon niveau en relations foireuses donc je me permets tout de même d'écrire sur ce que je n'ai pas vécu mais qui ne m'est pas non plus inconnu. Alors si je répète constamment une erreur et que vous avez une meilleure connaissance que moi (mon adresse est là! J'aimerai beaucoup avoir un regard neuf sur la sexualité masculine homosexuelle!), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^!

A tous les ouzbeks lisant cette histoire, sachez que l'Ouzbékistan est le premier pays que j'ai retenu lorsque, bien des années plus tôt, étant étudiante en seconde, j'ai dû apprendre tous les pays et capitales du monde. C'était plus un clin d'œil à cette époque bénie où ma seule préoccupation était de trouver le tome deux de New York New York, l'un des seuls mangas yaoi disponibles.

Chers lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Promis, même si je vous envois des réponses horriblement longues, je ne mords pas une seule fois dedans! Merci en tout cas de continuer à visiter cette fanfiction. En espérant que vous vous y amusez autant que moi.

Chers lecteurs, écrivez moi un e-mail si vous désirez les plans de l'appartement que nos deux zigotos viennent d'acheter. FF bloque toujours les liens internet et je suis dotée d'une flemme incommensurable. Hum, je pourrai les mettre sur livejournal sinon... à voir!

Merci à Koko-chan, seule revieweuse anonyme du chapitre précédent. N'oublies pas de travailler quand même *rire*! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir tes messages à chaque fois. Un jour peut-être, j'irai lire tout ce qui se fait en français sur Reborn!. Pour le moment, je trouve que je pompe bien assez les douji que je regarde alors on va essayer de se limiter à ça.

Et voici maintenant venu l'heure de la Bande-Annonce!

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez …

César! « Lambo ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pensait de Mukuro. »

Des affrontements épiques! « Tu vas sur le terrain, tu tiens ça, tu frappes. Et si tu n'obéis pas, je te frappe. »

Des retours impromptus! « Extrême! »

Du sexe (ou presque!) « Tu as besoin d'une autorisation écrite ? »


	34. Chapitre 33

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Merci à Tyu pour ses corrections. Sans elle, ce chapitre serait lamentable. Et sans elle, je serai encore en train de tout effacer et recommencer. D'ailleurs, sans elle, je me serai contentée un soir de fête de rire et dire « Je viens de m'inventer une histoire trop drôle dans ma tête ! ». Merci à elle qui me pourrit la vie en me donnant trois noms de nouvelles séries par semaine. Merci.

**Chapitre 33**

Irie gémit. Couché sur le lit, il n'avait pas pu empêcher la plainte de franchir ses lèvres quand son visage s'était enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de dégager les mèches rousses de ses yeux. Ses lunettes aplaties contre son nez le gênaient et chaque léger mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement, mais il était hors de question qu'il prenne la peine de bouger. Ses poings étaient crispés sur les draps et il ne parvenait pas à les déserrer. Il se cambra au moment où un bruit de succion résonna dans la pièce, le son ne masquant pas du tout son cri de surprise. Reprenant son souffle, Irie poussa un profond soupir et chercha à se redresser pour prendre la parole, mais ses jambes tremblantes lui firent comprendre qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il sans pour autant relever la tête de son coussin.

Spanner avait maintenant sa sucette en main, reprenant contenance après avoir manqué s'étouffer en jetant un œil dans la chambre d'Irie. « Oh rien, fais comme si je n'étais pas là. », dit-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce à la recherche de ses affaires de nuit. Son regard se perdait souvent sur son camarade de chambre et la sucette se brisa dans sa bouche au moment où un cri plus fort que les autres retentit dans la pièce. « Pas humain », pensa-t-il avant de fouiller son placard pour sortir un nouveau bonnet de nuit.

Irie aurait répondu si une nouvelle onde de douleur n'avait pas traversée son corps. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, absolument tous. Il avait passé la journée à sentir ses forces faiblir et ses muscles, le peu qu'il en avait, rendre l'âme après un dernier chant du cygne où il était parvenu à retenir l'énorme écran leur servant d'interface commune avec les membres de la Fondation, laquelle s'était décrochée du mur et avait manqué l'écraser. Tout ça parce que Spanner n'avait pas accroché l'ensemble des attaches en pensant soudain qu'il allait changer les réglages de Sucette pour avoir un goût cerise. Il allait mourir ici, sous terre, et son cadavre ne serait retrouvé que plusieurs jours après son décès. Irie se cambra sur le matelas, prenant de courtes respirations tant sa poitrine lui semblait oppressée. Un craquement lui permit pendant une fraction de seconde de penser à autre chose que le nœud de nerfs qui s'était constitué dans son dos. Il se retourna pour trouver un Spanner aussi confus que lui, tenant le bâtonnet nu de sa sucette, la confiserie éclatée dans sa bouche.

* * *

Lambo ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Il regarda à nouveau à sa droite, là où était assis l'illusionniste dans la voiture, et se renfrogna en constatant que non, définitivement, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pensait de Mukuro. Habituellement, Lambo aimait ou n'aimait pas, changeant s'il le fallait six fois d'avis dans la même journée. Mais il était sûr de lui. Avec l'illusionniste, il ne parvenait pas à se décider.

Chrome l'aimait beaucoup, mais les autres membres du gang Kokuyo aussi, y comprit Ken qui l'avait attaché dans un musée au-dessus de faux dinosaures pour « faire comme dans « Jurassic Park ». Hibari lui avait dit que tous les illusionnistes étaient des imbéciles méritant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances mais il s'était fiancé à celui-ci. Et ça, c'était quelque chose que faisaient les gens amoureux. Lambo s'était alors dit que Mukuro devait être à part pour que Hibari l'aime. Mais au lieu d'être un argument en la faveur de l'illusionniste, ça ne le rendait que plus détestable aux yeux de Lambo. Non, définitivement, le gardien de la Foudre ne savait pas quoi penser de Mukuro. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la voiture et que Mukuro embrasse Hibari.

* * *

« Bizarre! », s'exclama Lambo en pointant Mukuro avec son index.

Yamamoto éclata de rire. Il avait eu une vague idée de ce que pourrait dire le garçon s'il lui demandait ce qu'il pensait du gardien de la Brume, mais là, ça dépassait toutes ses attentes. Il ébouriffa les cheveux, de plus en plus domptés, du gardien de la Foudre qui repoussa sa main en se plaignant, et s'assit à côté de lui.

Mukuro souriait toujours, une veine pulsant cependant visiblement sur le coin de sa tempe. Quand il avait compris qu'il irait chez les Vongola, il ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil chaleureux de leur part. Pourtant, entre l'indifférence presque polie de Gokudera et l'accolade joyeuse de Ryohei, il avait commencé à se demander si une vague d'amnésie n'avait pas frappé l'ensemble des gardiens. Hibari était peut-être le seul à savoir, sans doute aucun, qu'il n'était pas là en allié. Tsunayoshi Sawada devait avoir une alarme sonnant en continu dans sa tête mais semblait avoir décidé de l'ignorer, exactement le genre de personne à accorder un nombre de deuxièmes chances infini à toutes les personnes ayant essayé de le tuer. Alors comment ce _gamin_ pouvait oser l'insulter ? Mukuro se tourna vers Hibari, en quête d'une explication mais le gardien du Nuage riait doucement.

Mukuro s'assit en face de Lambo, fusillant malgré tout le garçon du regard. Il détourna son attention du misérable résidu humain pour la reporter sur Hibari qui s'installait à ses côtés. Il l'enlaça sans y penser, souriant en le sentant se relâcher dans ses bras. Mukuro s'approcha pour l'embrasser, se retenant de rire en voyant le visage attendri de Yamamoto. Il s'éloigna en voyant le père du gardien approcher. Et retint un cri en prenant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Bonjour tout le monde! Mukuro, ça faisait longtemps, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne travailles pas trop. »

« Très bien monsieur. Et vous, pas trop d'agitation en ce moment ? »

« Avec le retour de mon fils ? Bien sûr que si! Au moins, je peux assurer qu'il s'entraîne pour le match! »

« Papa! Arrête, c'est gênant. »

« Je ne peux plus faire de compliments à mon fils maintenant ? »

Mukuro regarda l'imperturbable chef commencer à se battre avec son fils. Il s'amusa du spectacle, glissant sa main dans celle que Hibari avait posé sur la table. Et crispa son poing dessus en recevant un nouveau coup de pied. Le gardien du Nuage le regarda, interrogateur, mais Mukuro lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

« Mais papa, arrête ça! »

« Comment ça arrête ça ? Tu as honte de ton père peut-être ? »

« Et donc tu supportes ça tous les midis ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le bruit et encore moins les groupes. »

« Ah tu vas pas recommencer avec ta crise de la quarantaine, on en a déjà parlé papa! »

« C'est leur moyen de communication. Et ils laissent toujours filtrer des éléments réutilisables. »

« Parce que c'est moi qui fait une crise ? Sors ton sabre sale ado mal embouché! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'une crise! »

« Je voudrais passer commande. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Lambo. Mukuro entendit à peine Tsuyoshi prendre leur commande. Le garçon imitait Kyoya. Cette phrase, l'intonation, la posture qu'il avait pris, tout rappelait le gardien du Nuage. Yamamoto ébouriffa une nouvelle fois la tignasse brune de l'italien, s'attirant des protestations, et l'illusion disparut. Mukuro sourit avant de demander au gardien de la Foudre, son ton amusé, « Et toi Lambo, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

* * *

Lambo ne releva même pas la tête, se contentant de faire des bulles avec son verre d'eau.

« Et vous les tourtereaux, vous allez peut-être pouvoir me dire ce que deviens le petit Hayato ? »

« Tourtereaux ? », répliqua dans un grondement Hibari.

« Papa! », s'exclama Yamamoto avant de chercher à l'emmener vers son plan de travail.

« Kufufu! Très bien monsieur aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Il est toujours célibataire ? »

« PAPA! »

Mukuro rit en retenant le bras armé de son fiancé qui partait pour punir le père et le fils Yamamoto. Il tira assez fort pour le faire tomber sur lui et susurra son prénom à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser. Et reçut une décharge électrique.

* * *

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Lambo a fait quoi ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu jeté ta fourchette vers son visage ? », demanda Hibari en désignant Mukuro.

« Ah, ça ? » Hibari hocha la tête pour confirmer et Lambo poursuivit donc, comme récitant une leçon bien apprise, « Parce que les illusionnistes sont d'horribles êtres qu'il appartient, à ceux qui font régner l'ordre, de pourchasser et d'anéantir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus du tout. Et parce qu'il a une coupe de cheveux bizarre. »

Hibari plongea sa main dans l'amas chevelu qu'était devenue l'afro de Lambo. Il avait convaincu la mère de Tsuna, par un savant lavage de cerveau publicitaire, d'annihiler la chose surmontant la tête du gardien de la Foudre. Il tendit une sucrerie à Lambo et fit luire ses tonfas.

Lambo glapit avant d'énoncer très vite, « Merci mais je ne la mangerai qu'à la toute fin du repas si j'ai encore envie de manger! »

« Bien. » Hibari désigna l'illusionniste en disant, « Celui-ci est ma proie. »

Lambo sembla se satisfaire de cette explication et déclara, son expression à nouveau joyeuse, « D'accord Hibari! »

Yamamoto éclata de rire et voulu à son tour caresser la tête de l'enfant mais retira bien vite ses doigts face aux dents qui cherchèrent à le mordre. « Ne te vexe pas Mukuro, tu as déjà réussi un exploit en t'asseyant aux côtés de Hibari sans subir la colère vengeresse de Lambo. Moi-même, je n'en demanderai pas autant. »

Mukuro cligna des yeux avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne traverse son visage. « Oya oya, pourquoi demander quand je peux prendre ? »

Et il embrassa Hibari.

* * *

« Je ne t'aime pas. », dit Lambo en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. », répondit Mukuro en vérifiant son téléphone. Sa batterie était vraiment fichue.

« Et tu as une coupe de cheveux bizarre. »

« Et pourtant, je suis fiancé à Kyoya. », répliqua le gardien de la Brume en insistant sur le prénom.

Lambo déploya à nouveau une onde d'électricité autour de lui, cette même onde qui avait fait sauter l'électricité dans le quartier et provoqué, après un nombre de coups appropriés, le départ de Hibari Kyoya. Le laissant seul, sans moyen de transport pour rejoindre l'école à temps, en compagnie de l'insupportable gardien de la Brume. Ce dernier sortit son trident et assomma le gardien de la Foudre, entraînant la disparition de l'onde lumineuse. Lambo se frotta la tête, retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Le bruit d'une voiture approchant lui fit lever la tête. La vitre du conducteur s'abaissa et il vit le visage de Chikusa apparaître. Lambo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Mukuro s'assit dans sa voiture et soupira en sentant peser sur lui le regard suppliant de Nagi. Il lui fit un signe et elle bondit hors de la voiture pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, tenant par la main le jeune gardien de la Foudre.

Il arrêta la voiture devant l'école pour laisser le garçon sortir.

« Merci. », dit le jeune Bovino. Il se dandinait, mal à l'aise, et Mukuro retint la voiture, attendant qu'il poursuive. « Et pardon. », ajouta-t-il avant de rejoindre l'enceinte de l'école en courant, se mettant à marcher dès qu'il eut passé la grille.

Mukuro sourit, satisfait, ne remettant jamais en cause le fait d'être entré en compétition avec un gamin de dix ans de moins que lui.

* * *

Yamamoto déglutit, se préparant à être assassiné en public. Le bras levé, sa main toujours contre celle de Hibari, il avait l'impression qu'un silence glacial s'était posé sur le terrain. Il allait mourir, et le nombre de spectateurs n'empêcherait pas son exécution sanglante et douloureuse.

Il leur manquait deux points pour rattraper leur retard et décrocher la victoire. Trois joueurs étaient parvenus à atteindre les bases et il avait assez étudié le lanceur pour envoyer la balle exactement où il le désirait. Il aurait pu marquer quatre points, quatre, et rendre le gardien du Nuage redevable. Mais il avait fallu qu'il voit une opportunité pour faire son Barney Stinson, il avait fallu que ce jour soit le premier depuis près de cinq ans où Hibari avait laissé une ouverture et où il avait pu effectuer le si célèbre High Five avec lui. Il allait sûrement le payer de sa vie.

« Le joueur 08 sera remplacé par le joueur... 18 me souffle-t-on. L'équipe de Namimori, toujours aussi surprenante dans ses finals, remplace son batteur cleanup par un joueur inconnu! C'est du jamais vu! Mais que nous réserve cette équipe cette fois-ci ? Alors que Yamamoto, bien connu pour ses frappes puissantes, aurait pu nettoyer le terrain et remporter quatre points, quatre points, il choisit de laisser monter à sa place le joueur 18! C'est du jamais vu! »

Yamamoto déglutit avant de mettre sa batte dans la main tendue de Hibari. Il se jeta au sol pour éviter un coup avant de rouler afin d'échapper à la succession de coups portés avec la batte en métal. Hibari ne tromperait personne s'il proclamait s'échauffer! Ils étaient filmés et ses intentions étaient clairement meurtrières! Yamamoto se réfugia derrière Mukuro, réalisant stupidement qu'il était toujours plus grand que le gardien de la Brume.

« Kufufu! Il faut croire que la victoire te passera encore devant, Kyoya. »

Yamamoto lâcha Mukuro, s'attendant à voir l'illusionniste exploser. Et il était celui qu'on appelait suicidaire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le gardien de la Pluie arrêta de reculer, ne distinguant plus ce que se disaient les deux Vongola. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné, se rapprochant pour entendre la conversation. Il concéda en jurant à Gokudera le droit de le traiter d'auto-destructeur.

« Que Namimori va une nouvelle fois voir la victoire lui échapper. »

« Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ? »

« Kufufu! Chercherais-tu juste à ne pas jouer ? »

Hibari fit signe à Kusakabe. Son second lui apporta un casque avant de s'éloigner en souriant. « Je reviendrai te tuer après. », dit le gardien du Nuage avant d'ajuster sa prise sur la batte et commencer à faire des swing.

Yamamoto arrêta Mukuro qui passait rejoindre le banc de touche. Le gardien de la Brume le regardait en souriant et pendant un instant, Yamamoto se remémora l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré dans le centre commercial désaffecté de Kokuyo.

« Merci Mukuro, tu me sauves la vie. »

« C'est un plaisir. »

Yamamoto déglutit. Mukuro le mettait aussi mal à l'aise en parlant que Hibari quand il resserrait sa prise sur ses tonfas. « Bon et bien, je te revaudrai ça un jour hein ? »

« Pourquoi un jour quand tu pourrais déjà m'offrir quelque chose ? »

« Ah ah ah! Je n'ai pas non plus de gros revenus tu sais. Mais bon, si tu veux que je t'avance un peu d'argent, je m'arrangerai. »

Mukuro rit, légèrement méprisant. Yamamoto se corrigea mentalement, totalement méprisant. « De l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement matérialiste. »

« Tu as … une idée précise en tête ? »

« Je pourrai bien penser à quelque chose. Par exemple- »

Yamamoto compta jusqu'à sept avant de se remettre à respirer. Il allait mourir. Il allait vraiment mourir. C'était lui qui avait retenu Mukuro. Il aurait dû simplement lui envoyer un texto – d'ailleurs il n'avait pas son numéro de portable – ou encore dire à Chrome de remercier le gardien. Il avait fallu qu'il lui parle. Il regarda Hibari s'approcher du terrain, se demandant lequel des deux le tuerait en premier.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans la foule, entonnant l'hymne de Namimori.

* * *

Hibari tendit le trophée à Minato. L'étudiant s'en empara précautionneusement avant de le poser délicatement dans le socle prévu à cet effet. L'ancienne salle de réception était enfin complète, la vitrine de trophées remplie. Minato ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais se tut. Le lycéen faisait souvent ça quand il se demandait s'il dépassait ou non les limites. Hibari haussa un sourcil circonspect, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Félicitations pour le match. », dit le plus jeune, affichant un air gêné. Il sembla se ressaisir rapidement et déclara sur un ton beaucoup plus neutre, « Les journalistes sont dispersés autour de l'école. La sortie quatre est la plus accessible. Sinon, je peux prévenir Koyasu, il est au bar des complaintes et pourrait arriver dans vingt minutes. »

« Ça ira. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours relever les évaluations. »

« Bonne journée Hibari. »

* * *

Mukuro posa ses cartes sur la table, adressant un clin d'œil aux membres de la Fondation qui s'empressèrent de ranger le jeu. Ils adressèrent un regard admiratif à l'illusionniste quand Hibari apparut effectivement quelques minutes plus tard dans l'embrasure de la porte, avant de lui souhaiter silencieusement bon courage vu l'air qu'affichait leur chef. Mukuro se leva, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole mais le gardien du Nuage s'éloignait déjà. Il le suivit en riant, saluant les hommes de la Fondation.

« On va où ? », demanda l'italien. Il commençait à ne plus se repérer. Ils avaient tourné à droite puis franchi trois portes, ou bien c'était deux portes et une autre après un tournant, il ne savait plus. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un mur disparaître devant lui, comme par magie. C'était déstabilisant. Et amusant de penser qu'il causait cette surprise à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ses illusions. Mais il aurait été surpris si Hibari avait placé des illusions dans sa base. A l'extérieur encore, il pouvait l'admettre. Mais à l'intérieur ? Il passa sous l'encadrement maintenant vide, admirant les rouages masqués par les motifs nuageux des murs. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hibari avait engagé Spanner avant que Tsuna ne le remarque.

* * *

Esquive.

La terre crissait sous ses pas, la poussière obscurcissant sa vision. Mukuro jura en se rétablissant au loin, son trident frappant avant même qu'il n'ait relevé la tête. Pas sur le côté pour échapper au coup droit, reprise d'appuis pour lancer la contre-attaque. Frapper sans ralentir. Échanges de coups rapides, abandonner les armes. Coup de pied dans le sol, rattraper le trident au vol, le coincer derrière son dos et tourner pour éloigner le danger. Hibari bondit au loin mais il était déjà sur lui. Et le décor changea. Mukuro grogna en se retrouvant plaqué contre un arbre, le détruisant pour faire de la place. Hibari disparaissait déjà dans les feuillages. Mukuro n'hésita pas, son œil droit affichant le chiffre un. Une vague de brume s'éleva du sol et il rit en s'enfonçant à l'intérieur, échappant ainsi aux regards du japonais. La chaîne se planta à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, dans l'arbre derrière lui. Il sourit, tirant dessus pour attirer à lui son adversaire. Il recula, évitant ainsi le coup de pied de Hibari. Et bondit pour attaquer à son tour.

* * *

Les vagues augmentaient et Mukuro sentit sa concentration flancher quand un poisson passa entre ses jambes. Hibari en profita pour lui faire un croche-pied et Mukuro prit une rapide inspiration avant de passer sous l'eau. Une vague repoussa Hibari et l'illusionniste nagea pour remonter à la surface. L'eau lui arrivait maintenant à la taille. Il regarda Hibari qui avançait à contre-courant dans sa direction, un sourire similaire au sien sur ses lèvres.

« Euh … navré de vous interrompre mais les batteries surchauffent. Je m'occuperai des réglages demain mais je vais couper le courant pour la soirée. Les changements d'environnements prennent beaucoup trop d'énergie et vous y êtes depuis déjà quatre heures. Je ferme dès que vous êtes sortis. »

Mukuro se laissa tomber dans l'eau, s'immergeant avant de remonter à la surface. Hibari n'avait pas bougé, ses armes toujours en main. Mukuro fit disparaître son trident, saisissant l'un des poignets du gardien et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il se fit asperger d'eau de mer et rit.

« On sort. »

Mukuro prit la main d'Hibari dans la sienne avant de demander, « On ? »

« Tais-toi, tu m'énerves. »

L'illusionniste rit à nouveau comme ils retraversaient la partie forêt de la salle d'entraînement. « Oh, et Kyoya. »

« Quoi ? »

« Félicitations pour le match. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu n'étais pas surpris. »

« Mis à part contre moi, je parie volontiers sur ta victoire. »

« Tu m'énerves. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Ça te dit d'aller manger chez MacDo ? »

« Hm. », répondit Hibari en laissant cette fois-ci le gardien de la Brume l'embrasser.

* * *

Hibari leva la main, interrompant Yamane, le leader des Crimson. Le dirigeant était arrivé à Namimori quelques heures plus tôt et avait demandé à le voir pour discuter non pas avec le chef de la Fondation,mais bien à l'un des gardiens de la famille Vongola. Hibari n'aimait pas être dérangé, surtout aussi tôt le matin. Mais Kusakabe lui avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une situation urgente. Et l'homme s'était effectivement avéré utile. Hibari aurait pu l'envoyer chez Yamamoto s'il n'avait pas eu ses propres questions à poser, le gardien de la Pluie avait cette étrange tendance à l'empêcher de s'amuser autant qu'il le voudrait. Ryohei était lui assez manipulable pour qu'il obtienne toutes les réponses qu'il désirait, mais il était parti aux aurores avec sa deuxième paire de gants qu'il avait laissé au Japon. La dernière fois qu'il avait envoyé Lambo faire une rencontre à sa place, il avait subi le plus long monologue jamais dit par le gardien du Ciel, qui était en plus resté à Namimori pendant trois mois. Restait donc Mukuro dont il ne comptait pas élargir la marge de manœuvre.

Hibari s'était donc résolu à rencontrer le yakuza dans l'un des restaurantsoù il recevait ce genre de visites. Il était prêt à lui accorder deux heures et il restait trente minutes quand Kusakabe était venu couper leur conversation. Il laissa un sourire lui échapper quand son second lui chuchota la raison pour laquelle il avait jugé bon d'intervenir. Il ne le démettrait pas de ses fonctions pour cette fois.

Le gardien du Nuage congédia rapidement Yamane, lui assurant son soutien et celui, accessoire, de Sawada. Dès que la porte se referma, sur le leader des Crimson, il dénoua son kimono pour mettre son uniforme. En quelques minutes à peine, Hibari démarrait en trombe sur sa moto, traversant les rues sans les voir. Les années passant, le gardien du Nuage avait appris à traiter les irruptions du boss des Varia et à y répondre de façon appropriée. Quand le chef des mafieux s'ennuyait, rien de bon ne pouvait arriver à sa ville. Il avait déjà été jusqu'à faire une prise d'otage dans le commissariat de Namimori pour faire venir le gardien du Nuage. Non, rien de bon n'arrivait quand il laissait le fils du Neuvième sans surveillance. Et qui mieux que lui pouvait se charger de le contrer ? Principalement quand les frais étaient payés par Sawada.

* * *

La moto du gardien du Nuage finit par se stopper juste devant les portes de l'école, juste devant une berline noire aux vitres teintées. Une forme sortit de la voiture et Hibari descendit de son propre véhicule pendant que l'homme le rejoignait.

« Hé. »

« Hm. »

« On va faire un tour. »

« Je ne monte pas dans ta voiture. »

Xanxus haussa les épaules avant de commencer à marcher. Hibari le suivit, non sans donner un coup dans la berline avant de partir, ne prêtant pas attention aux glapissements de Lussuria.

* * *

Xanxus regardait Hibari en sélectionnant différents vêtements. Il conservait ceux qui amenaient une moue réprobatrice sur le visage du japonais. Il paya, balançant ses sacs dans sa voiture avant de reprendre sa route, toujours suivi par le gardien du Nuage.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Je m'ennuyais. »

Le chef des Varia grogna en voyant Hibari se retourner pour s'approcher de sa voiture. Le gardien le regarda avant de faire apparaître l'un de ses tonfas. Le pare-brise éclata, juste après que les deux passagers à l'avant soient parvenus à se protéger. Xanxus ne protesta pas et repris sa route. Hibari redonna un coup de pied dans sa voiture avant de le suivre.

* * *

Hibari saisit le verre que lui tendait la serveuse. Il le renversa sur la table avant de le reposer, vide, devant lui. Xanxus ne sourcilla pas, un de ses pieds toujours posé sur le bois de la planche.

« C'était un très bon scotch. »

« Je ne bois pas d'alcool. »

« Je sais. Je comptais le boire. »

Hibari laissa échapper son premier sourire en répliquant à son tour, « Je sais. », avant de laisser un pourboire à la serveuse.

* * *

« Tsh! »

Le gamin dont le ballon avait glissé sous le banc où Xanxus et Hibari étaient assis déguerpi sans demander son reste. Hibari le suivit du regard comme il était rejoint par ses amis avec qui il jouait à la balle. Les garçons regardèrent dans leur direction avant de se dire au revoir et prendre la direction de leurs maisons. Ça devait être Taro Misaki, le fils du peintre itinérant. Bons résultats, et une bonne aptitude à jouer de la balle. Il devrait peut-être l'orienter.

« Tu ne t'intéresses pas seulement au baseball mais aussi au foot ? », demanda Xanxus, semblant avoir suivi le fil de ses pensées.

« Hm. »

« D'ailleurs, bravo pour ton match. Je ne t'imaginais pas capable de t'en sortir avec une batte gamin. »

« Je pourrai te tuer avec une batte. »

« Ha ha ha! Tu pourrais essayer. », le corrigea le chef des Varia.

* * *

Hibari sourit en mordant dans sa crêpe. Xanxus marchait maintenant à ses côtés dans la rue marchande toujours autant fréquentée. Le brouhaha ambiant le dérangeait mais il énervait autant le Varia et Hibari ne comptait pas inviter l'italien chez lui. Ce dernier mangeait également, ne faisant plus attention aux épanchements de chocolat sur sa chemise. Ou à la chantilly sur sa bouche.

« Tu sais ce que fait ton illusionniste ? »

Hibari sourit avant de reprendre une bouchée. Pour un homme aussi inutile et bruyant, il était surprenant de voir Xanxus faire preuve de bon sens dans ses questions et ne pas foncer directement.

« Pour qui poses-tu la question ? »

« Personne ne me donne d'ordre. »

Le japonais hocha la tête, pensif. Il ne devait rien au Varia. Mais si Xanxus était venu au Japon et n'obtenait aucune réponse, aucune réponse acceptable, il risquait de s'en prendre à sa ville. C'était pourquoi il aimait savoir que les Varia se trouvaient loin du Japon, idéalement en train de mourir dans un repère délabré. « Je ne lui en donne pas non plus. », répondit Hibari, à moitié à propos. Il pouvait bien lui donner cette information, elle n'apportait rien.

« Mais tu sais. »

« Je ne laisserai personne respirer à Namimori s'il mettait la ville en danger. »

« Et s'il cherchait à atteindre mon héritage ? »

« S'il faisait un adversaire intéressant, je l'affronterai. »

« Tu te bats déjà beaucoup contre lui. »

« Et je ne l'ai pas encore tué. », dit Hibari avant de fusiller du regard les passants qui s'étaient tournés vers eux à ses mots.

« Pas encore. », reprit Xanxus avant de rire. « Donc tu te le réserves ? »

« Tout comme je me chargerai de toi. »

« Ha ha ha ha ha! Ne sois pas trop gourmand gamin. »

Hibari sortit son téléphone portable, prenant une photo de l'italien avec. Il referma le clapet avant de dire, le sourire aux lèvres, « Pas gourmand, réaliste. »

* * *

Tsuna pouffa de rire en voyant la photo qu'il avait reçu sur son portable. Avant de se demander quelles seraient les conséquences de cette dernière. Risquait-il plus une guerre généralisée quand Xanxus la découvrirait ? Ou quand Hibari apprendrait que des détails sur sa vie privée avaient circulé ? En attendant, il enregistra précieusement l'image et l'imprima. Il allait la ranger dans son coffre, ça lui permettrait de marcher un peu.

* * *

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », demanda Mukuro de la cuisine pendant que Hibari retirait ses chaussures.

Hibari le rejoignit, se refusant à crier sa réponse dans l'appartement. « Tu le sais déjà. »

« Oh, j'avais pourtant demandé à Chikusa d'être discret. », dit Mukuro en lui passant les couverts.

« Et toi ? »

« Ma journée ? Kufufu! Tu devrais le savoir aussi. »

« Hm. », répondit Hibari en se servant de la salade.

« Mais c'est gentil d'avoir demandé. J'ai fait des spaghetti carbonara. »

« Tu ne fais que des pâtes. »

« Mais jamais les mêmes! Je pourrais faire des pizzas sinon, mais les ingrédients sont vraiment différents ici. » Mukuro s'empara de son téléphone portable, que lui tendait Hibari. Il regarda les appels passés et commençait à regarder les messages quand une photo qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris s'afficha. « Tu pourrais me demander avant de me prendre mon téléphone. »

« Tu n'en avais pas besoin. »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas au courant de l'arrivée de Xanxus avant ce matin, vers 11 heures. »

Hibari haussa les épaules avant de déclarant, clôturant le sujet, « Je n'avais plus de batterie. »

* * *

Mukuro se retourna en entendant la porte se refermer plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait dû dans son dos. Les yeux du gardien du Nuage le transpercèrent, provoquant un frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Il se surprit à être intimidé par le japonais qui le toisait malgré leur différence de taille. Il déglutit, hésitant à prendre la parole.

« Assis. », dit Hibari. Sa voix claqua dans la chambre, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande.

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit comme il se rapprochait du lit, la pièce ne laissait pas d'autre endroit où « s'asseoir ». Le gardien de la Brume était loin d'être obéissant mais il se demandait quel genre d'homme il serait s'il contrariait son amant dans la chambre. Ou contre la baie-vitrée, la voiture, le canapé et – il avait bon espoir – le bureau. Sûrement du genre frustré, se dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du matelas, plus encore qu'il ne l'était. Chercher à satisfaire ses désirs ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de docile mais prouvait bien son égoïsme. Et s'il se trompait, la compensation était suffisamment agréable pour qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin. Il cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité quand une main tira sur ses cheveux, puis se sentit fondre quand le gardien du Nuage l'embrassa.

Hibari ne demandait pas, il prenait, pensa l'illusionniste en descellant ses lèvres sous les morsures de son amant. La langue de ce dernier vint immédiatement chercher la sienne. Ils étaient loin des légères caresses sans but ou de leurs premiers baisers. Mukuro gémit, répondant aux mouvements du gardien, répondant à la main qui s'était resserrée sur son crâne et rapprochait leurs visages. La tête inclinée, l'illusionniste ouvrit plus encore sa bouche, donnant l'accès complet à Hibari. Et la réponse à son invitation ne le déçu pas. Déjà, Mukuro sentait son sexe se raidir. Il se sentait durcir à chaque fois que son amant tremblait contre lui, à chaque fois qu'il gémissait dans sa bouche, ou que ses doigts se resserraient trop fort sur ses mèches. Il devenait excité dès que Hibari révélait combien il le désirait.

Le baiser était dur et l'illusionniste luttait pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Il aurait aimé montrer à Hibari que la force brute n'était pas le seul moyen de gagner, mais il aimait trop le contrer sur son propre domaine, le sentir trembler contre lui, le sentir résister contre ses envies, puis y céder. Il se recula légèrement, autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour attirer Hibari plus près, beaucoup plus près. Il retint un gégnement quand le gardien du Nuage posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'immobilisant. Il l'embrassait toujours et juste par le plaisir que provoquait chez lui ce baiser, Mukuro parvint à passer sur sa frustration. Il l'embrassait toujours et se faisait plus joueur, sa langue provoquant la sienne, s'échappant juste quand Mukuro cherchait à la saisir. Finalement, il lui donna le contrôle, gémissant un encouragement quand l'illusionniste poussa sa langue entre ses lèvres ouvertes. Il le sentait si chaud tout autour de lui. Il s'écorchait contre ses dents, était grisé par chacun de ses grognements et poursuivait ses caresses, réclamant chaque recoin de cette antre qu'il avait été le premier à explorer, le premier à conquérir. Les mains du gardien se resserraient sur ses épaules, le rapprochant autant qu'elles le maintenaient à distance. Il avait tellement envie de lui.

Ses mains prirent naturellement place sur les fesses de Hibari. Mukuro sentit les muscles se contracter sous son toucher et il sourit contre les lèvres du japonais. Il aimait savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dont la sensibilité était exacerbée. Ses doigts s'insérèrent entre les deux lobes, tendant au maximum le tissu qui les recouvrait. L'exclamation de surprise de Hibari se perdit entre ses lèvres comme il tombait sur lui. Mukuro sourit en le sentant s'installer plus confortablement sur lui, mordant durement le cou pour seules représailles avant de reprendre leur baiser. Les caresses de Mukuro se firent plus douce, vague excuse qu'il oublia en sentant le sexe semi-érigé de Hibari contre son abdomen, au dessus de sa propre érection. Il sursauta comme le corps du gardien épousait complètement le sien, pressant leurs bas-ventres ensemble. Un coup de reins contre ses hanches et il enfonça ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure, si fragile, du japonais. Il déglutit, incapable de se décider à couper court au baiser. Pourtant, le contact le rendait fou, et chaque mouvement de hanches attisait son excitation. Il avait tellement envie de lui.

Sa langue mimait leurs va-et-vient. Il réprima son envie de l'allonger contre lui. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ses fesses. Il voulait le prendre, enfoncer son sexe à l'intérieur de lui. _Fort_. Il voulait le sentir résister, le faire céder. Il l'imaginait, la tête enfoncée dans le matelas, et Mukuro qui continuerait après l'avoir fait jouir, le rendant incapable de bouger, incapable de faire autre chose que _crier_. Il le caressait toujours, voulant toucher sa peau nue, en lécher chaque parcelle, dévorer ses réactions et le faire jouir simplement avec sa langue sur son corps, sans même toucher son sexe. Il aurait voulu le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il voulait voir son visage tordu de plaisir, le rendre incapable de parler, le faire crier!

Mukuro rompit le baiser, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Hibari. La respiration haletante contre la sienne, douce provocation, le rendait fou. Il voulait plus que ces gémissements ténus. Il voulait plus que ce corps souple, _trop souple_, qui pliait sans jamais s'abandonner. Il voulait qu'il se laisse aller, qu'il s'accroche à lui, en demande encore, _encore_. Il voulait plus que se réveiller la nuit, son sexe dur frottant inconsciemment contre les fesses de Hibari, plus que se masturber à ses côtés, le regarder, le toucher, le désirer assez fort pour en avoir mal.

Ses dents se plantèrent durement dans la gorge de Hibari et un grondement animal lui échappa quand des gouttes de sang glissèrent sur sa langue. Hibari ne disait rien, le laissant faire. Mukuro aspira la zone recouverte par ses lèvres, suçant si fort qu'il devinait les fins vaisseaux sanguins éclatant sous la pression. Il le dévorait autant qu'il dévorait la moindre de ses réponses, de ses légers tremblements à sa respiration haletante. La veine battant sous sa bouche pulsait de plus en plus vite comme Mukuro goûtait sa peau, recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il sentait le sel sur sa langue et ses narines respiraient l'odeur de Hibari. Plus que le parfum du shampoing, il distinguait l'odeur de son amant qui attisait tous ses sens. Il n'était pas le seul à être excité, pensa-t-il en sentant la respiration haletante de Hibari contre son propre cou. Mukuro s'écarta pour admirer la marque rouge, s'apaisant à la vue du suçon. Il déposa une traînée de baisers le long de la nuque du japonais, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Il jura quand un mouvement de bassin pressa leurs érections ensemble. Le rire moqueur de Hibari se poursuivait alors même que Mukuro tiraillait durement le lobe de son oreille, le laissant aussi rougi que son cou. Le gardien de la Brume se demanda depuis combien de temps ils échangeaient leurs traits de caractère avant de pousser un nouveau juron. L'une des mains de Hibari s'était introduite entre leurs corps et elle était dangereusement proche de son organe. L'illusionniste ne réprimait pas ses grognements, pas plus que ses mouvements de reins, recherchant le contact des doigts de son amant. Il le voulait tellement.

Sa ceinture claqua contre le sol avant de tomber par terre, oubliée. Mukuro grogna en sentant la main se dégager après lui avoir retiré l'accessoire, grognement de frustration rapidement muselé. Il sourit à son tour dans le baiser en sentant Hibari se cambrer contre lui quand ses mains s'introduisirent sous ses vêtements pour se poser sur sa peau nue, si chaude sous ses doigts. Et Hibari le mordait, ses bras passés autour de ses épaules, resserrant leur étreinte comme il approfondissait leur baiser. Mukuro griffait chaque bout de peau qu'il rencontrait, marquant le gardien autant qu'il se sentait marqué par le moindre de ses contacts, chacune de ses caresses laissant un souvenir persistant qui ne s'effaçait pas. Il sentait son corps trembler d'envie, trembler contre ses désirs et ne pouvait que répondre à Hibari. Le baiser reprit, entrecoupé de brèves inspirations et de plusieurs halètements, obsédant.

Hibari se cambra, ses mains se resserrant assez fort pour que ce soit douloureux. Mukuro le dévorait des yeux, incapable de détacher son regard de l'expression qu'affichait le gardien. Il déglutit avant de faire à nouveau glisser son majeur le long de la colonne de Hibari, ne s'arrêtant pas en atteignant le sillon séparant ses deux lobes charnus et pressant sa première phalange contre son entrée. Les dents plantées dans son épaule, Hibari tremblait entre ses bras, accompagnant ses gestes, son bassin en rythme avec le sien pressant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Son doigt caressait doucement son orifice, sans franchir le cercle de muscles qui l'entourait et il gémissait avec Hibari en percevant ses réactions, en voyant son regard voilé par le plaisir. Il le voulait tellement.

Mukuro cligna des yeux, sa vue obstruée par les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Il vit dans un flash Hibari qui se cambrait sous lui. Il sentait leurs hanches bouger ensemble, leurs érections se touchant à travers leurs vêtements. Les jambes passées autour de sa taille se resserraient à chaque coup de rein, le rendant un peu plus aveugle à ce qu'il se passait. Hibari laissa échapper un long gémissement et Mukuro le regardait se tendre, regardait son visage rougi, regardait son expression. Et il était incapable de l'embrasser, incapable de faire autre chose que plaquer son corps encore plus fort contre le matelas, le retenir, l'immobiliser, le griffer. Il sentait l'entrée se contracter et il grogna en imaginant son sexe enfoui à l'intérieur de son orifice si serré. C'était si dur, il était si dur et il voulait le pénétrer entièrement – encore, _encore –_, et le corps sous lui semblait près à l'accueillir et il le voulait mais tout ce qu'il avait c'était cette friction, cette blague qui l'aurait fait crier de frustration. Ça n'était pas assez, ça n'était _jamais _assez!

Mukuro frappa le lit à côté du visage de Hibari, son poing se resserrant sur le drap. Ils avaient le souffle court l'un comme l'autre et se regardaient, déglutissant en s'espaçant juste assez pour que leurs bas-ventre ne se touchent plus. Lui voulait plus, seulement lui. Et Hibari le regardait avec ses putains d'yeux brillants, plus offert que jamais, plus insaisissable encore qu'avant. Et Mukuro regardait, hypnotisé, la salive couler le long du menton du gardien. Le japonais souriait, comme si son éclat ne voulait rien dire, comme si sa respiration n'était pas aussi haletante que la sienne, et il souriait toujours quand l'illusionniste ramassa la salive avec son doigt, l'attrapant pour le glisser entre ses lèvres et le lécher. Les ongles de Mukuro se plantèrent si fort dans sa peau qu'Hibari fronça les sourcils, le bruit de succion résonnant encore entre eux. Et les mains de Mukuro se resserrèrent sur les fesses du gardien, incapable de s'en détacher.

« Je t'ai demandé de m'arrêter. », gronda-t-il. Et sa voix sonnait trop rauque, même à ses oreilles. Trop rauque, trop faible, il détestait Hibari pour le faire se sentir comme ça.

« Pourquoi ? Il te faut une autorisation écrite ? »

Le corps de Mukuro se statufia complètement contre le sien et un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Hibari. Détachant ses jambes de sa taille, il se redressa et saisit l'illusionniste par le col de son t-shirt. Il le tira sur le lit, de façon à ce qu'ils y soient tous les deux assis. Prenant son temps, Hibari lui retira son haut avant d'appuyer sa main sur son torse nu pour le coucher. Il le sentit frissonner à son contact et il savoura un instant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur cet homme. L'expression incrédule de Mukuro laissa place à de la concupiscence quand Hibari s'attela à lui retirer son pantalon. Le gardien de la Brume l'aida, se mordant les lèvres quand le vêtement buta au niveau de son érection. Le boxer suivit et Mukuro se lécha les lèvres, ayant soudain l'impression de se consumer sous le regard de Hibari. Ce dernier le surplombait, toujours habillé, et Mukuro sentait la surprise qui l'avait saisie s'effacer au profit de l'excitation. Ses mains à nouveau posées sur le bas des reins de Hibari, il était surpris de le sentir aussi assuré. Là où le corps de l'illusionniste était pris de tremblements, le japonais semblait ne pas douter. Mukuro déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il connaissait assez le gardien du Nuage pour savoir qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui revenaient sur leurs décisions. Mais lui se sentait tout à coup sur la réserve, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas blesser Hibari. Après tout, se dit-il, il était hors de question que leur première fois soit également la dernière. S'il était suffisamment attentif aux désirs du gardien du Nuage, il parviendrait sûrement à recommencer le lendemain matin. Mukuro fit taire la vague d'appréhension qui l'avait envahi, se concentrant sur la chaleur du corps de son amant contre le sien.

Hibari passant son pull par-dessus sa tête, Mukuro en profita pour le faire basculer contre lui. Le gardien se réceptionna à quatre pattes, le fusillant du regard en terminant de retirer son vêtement. Les pans de sa chemise libérés frottaient contre la peau brûlante de Mukuro, l'irritant. L'illusionniste se redressa sur ses avants-bras, ses doigts sur les flancs de Hibari. Il le laissa se débarrasser de son pantalon ainsi que de son sous-vêtement, une de ses mains revenant immédiatement se poser sur ses fesses enfin dévoilées. L'autre s'introduisit dans l'encolure de la chemise du chef de la Fondation, prête à faire céder le premier bouton. Un claquement de mâchoire stoppa son geste. Hibari saisit son poignet d'une main, retirant sa cravate de l'autre. Mukuro siffla en signe de protestation quand le gardien du Nuage attrapa son autre main pour la coller à sa jumelle. La chaleur de sa peau lui manquait déjà. Mukuro ne fit aucun commentaire, haussant juste un sourcil en laissant Hibari lui nouer les mains ensemble. Une fois le nœud fait, rien ne l'empêcha de repasser ses bras dans le dos de son amant. Ses mains se glissaient si bien le long de son dos. Il le sentait réagir à son toucher, que ce soit la chaleur sous ses doigts, ses tremblements, ou la façon qu'avaient les mains de Hibari de saisir ses mèches en bougeant contre lui, l'embrassant trop doucement compte-tenu de la fièvre qui les avait envahis. Les doigts du gardien du Nuage descendaient le long de ses cheveux, allant finalement se poser sur les côtes de l'illusionniste. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant naturellement à venir enlacer Hibari en réponse et resserrant par la même occasion le nœud autour de ses poignets. Il sourit en introduisant ses pouces entre les fesses du gardien, l'incitant à rapprocher son bassin contre le sien. Et la pression était juste parfaite, juste assez pour les faire gémir.

« Aurais-tu un fétichisme pour les cheveux longs ? »

« Aurais-tu la capacité de te taire ? »

« Seulement quand tu m'aides. »

Mukuro gémit en sentant Hibari mettre en pratique cette information. Les morsures suivaient la courbe de sa mâchoire avant d'aller le long de son cou, poser une marque à l'endroit où il avait lui-même marqué le gardien plus tôt. Hibari embrassa ses clavicules, remontant couvrir de baisers l'arrondi de son épaule. Et ses ongles marquaient ses flancs. Mukuro respirait de plus en plus difficilement, cherchant à se dégager. C'était trop étrange. Pas désagréable, mais incompréhensible. C'était bon, insupportablement bon. Mukuro se cambra, poussant son mamelon sur les lèvres de Hibari, baiser volé. Il rit, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du gardien, le regardant passer sa langue autour de son mamelon. Rire gêné. La bouche emprisonna la proéminence, lui coupant le souffle. Il gégnit en sentant une langue douce et humide en dessiner les contours. Il se demanda comment Hibari pouvait supporter ce contact sans gémir comme lui le faisait. Il se mordit les lèvres, cherchant à retenir les sons qui lui échappaient. Le cri qui franchit ses lèvres le fit se sentir plus mal à l'aise.

« Kyoya »

Le prénom lui échappait comme une interminable litanie entrecoupée de soupirs, de brusques inspirations, et ses poumons étaient incapables de reprendre l'air comme la langue de Kyoya descendait le long de sa ligne abdominale. Il se cambrait contre lui, les draps moites s'accrochant à sa peau comme son corps se détachait du matelas. Il ne savait plus s'il fuyait le contact ou le provoquait, son bassin montant et s'abaissant tour à tour. Tout à coup, il comprenait pourquoi Kyoya le refusait autant si quand il le touchait, quand il l'embrassait, il lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de similaire. C'était insoutenable. Il voulait plus, et que ça s'arrête d'un coup. Ses mains étaient maintenant posées sur la nuque de Kyoya, le serrant au rythme de la langue qui pénétrait son nombril.

« Putain- »

Mukuro s'étouffa sous la morsure. Kyoya lui souriait, sourire carnivore, léchant la marque sur son bas-ventre. La même que celle qu'il lui avait déjà faite. Mukuro souriait aussi, ses yeux ne parvenant cependant pas à se fixer. Sa vue était trouble et il ne parvenait pas à s'accrocher à autre chose qu'au visage de Kyoya. Et à son sourire. Et à sa chaleur. Et son odeur qui l'entourait. Il sentit son ventre se contracter, puis la tension se propager à tout son corps en voyant le visage de son fiancé si proche de son pénis. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il tuerait pour ça, juste pour avoir ses lèvres entourant son érection, pour voir son sexe disparaître dans sa bouche, pour y éjaculer et qu'il avale, regarder sa pomme d'Adam monter puis s'abaisser comme il déglutirait-

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. », dit-il, ne cherchant même plus à masquer son ton étranglé.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le faire. », corrigea Kyoya.

Mukuro rit, massant doucement le cuir chevelu de son amant. Il était si beau. Et il le voulait tellement. L'un de ses pouces passa sur les lèvres charnues de Kyoya. Ses lèvres étaient rougies. Gonflées par les baisers, brillantes, si loin de la moue sévère qui les ornait habituellement. Mukuro sourit en pensant qu'il ferait de la vie de son amant un enfer s'il osait s'arrêter maintenant. Il ne le forcerait pas, non. Ça serait perdre. Et il n'avait pas envie de le forcer, s'avoua-t-il en quittant des yeux la bouche qui l'injuriait à longueur de journée pour plonger dans le regard meurtrier du gardien. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de le forcer. Mais s'il le laissait avec son érection, il le torturerait avec un art inégalé et sûrement inégalable.

L'illusionniste déglutit avant de demander, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, « Si tu veux arrêt- put-! »

Mukuro jura en sentant son sexe glisser contre les fesses de Kyoya. C'était si bon comme sensation. La tête rejetée en arrière, il refusait de bouger contre son amant qui se mouvait au-dessus de lui. Il le désirait si fort. Son contrôle lui semblait sur le point d'éclater, comme cédant à chaque ondulation de Kyoya. Il serra les poings, ne s'apercevant pas que ses ongles perçaient sa peau. Il cria en le sentant accélérer contre lui, distinguant à peine le bruit de leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Tout lui semblait assourdi. Il n'entendait que le son de sa respiration, haletante. Il ne ressentait pas le nœud qui se resserrait sur ses poignets, juste son sexe, dur, qui glissait entre les fesses serrées de Kyoya. Il ne ressentait que son pénis et ces _picotements_ le long de sa verge. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler, quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait jouir comme jamais, mourir. C'était plus fort encore que quand il s'était frotté contre lui. Voir Kyoya se déhancher au dessus de lui, le voir prendre du plaisir grâce à lui, l'emmenait au bord de l'orgasme, au bord de ce qu'il pensait être l'orgasme. Le contact l'excitait. Il rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais été aussi _sensible_. Il n'avait jamais été aussi _dur_. Et il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de le pénétrer, se dit-il. Mukuro rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant son sexe positionné contre l'entrée de Kyoya. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler une pensée complète, des lianes, tiges de lotus, reconnut-il stupidement, s'enroulèrent autour des cuisses de Hibari. En un instant, il avait une autre raison que l'excitation pour ne plus respirer. Et les pics du tonfa entaillaient généreusement sa gorge.

« Dégage ça. »

Les yeux de Hibari brillaient presque autant de haine que de désir. Et il devait avoir des ocytocines en béton armé pour que son érection ne retombe pas malgré la menace de mort planant au dessus de lui, littéralement parlant.

« Est-ce que ton cours d'éducation sexuelle comportait le mot « lubrifiant » ? »

« Est-ce que ton envie de me baiser t'est enfin passée ? »

Mukuro grogna, sentant son sexe réagir aux mots vulgaires du gardien. Son envie de le « baiser » était bien là. Il devait la sentir, dure contre ses fesses, raidie jusqu'à la douleur.

« Le but est que tu me laisses recommencer plus tard. »

« Ça, tu ne peux pas en être sûr. »

L'illusionniste sourit en sentant la pression diminuer. Il réalisa qu'inconsciemment, il avait également relâché l'étreinte des lianes sur son amant. Il aurait voulu lui caresser la joue, voulu l'embrasser, voulu l'allonger contre lui, simplement voulu que les choses soient plus faciles. Et en même temps… Mukuro sourit avant de murmurer, « Je peux te faire aimer. Si tu me laisses faire. »

Hibari fronça les sourcils en considérant sa phrase. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de « laisser faire ». C'était comme avoir un adversaire appréciable et entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il se l'était réservé. Mais Mukuro était déjà son adversaire.

« Tu ne retires pas ça. », ordonna le leader de la Fondation en désignant la cravate qu'il avait utilisé pour immobiliser les mains de Mukuro. Il comprit au sourire de ce dernier qu'il acceptait. Ses armes disparurent en même temps que les lianes s'effaçaient. Le sourire de l'illusionniste se transforma, et pendant un instant Hibari revit l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré. Il hésita à ressortir ses tonfas pour effacer son rictus suffisant. Mais déjà, un sourire identique étirait ses propres lèvres.

La voix s'éleva, rauque et profonde.

« Tu vas voir Kyoya, je vais bouleverser ton monde. »

A SUIVRE

Note de fin de l'auteur : … franchement ? J'ai peur de vos réactions. Je veux dire, je suis bloquée sur cette dernière partie depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Tyu l'a corrigée entre 3 et 5 fois. Et en plus je ne vous la mets pas en entier ? Et en plus vous ne savez toujours pas si oui ou non ils vont faire des choses un peu poussées ? Je crois que ça résume la situation. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. Je n'ai plus l'habitude des lemons « première fois », pour peu que j'en ai l'habitude. Mais vous auriez dû vous en douter. C'est le chapitre 33, le chapitre EXTRÊME ! Rendez-vous le plus tôt possible. Et vraiment, VRAIMENT, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je suis dans un état de doute absolu et je crains de faire fuir la seule et unique Tyu-chan qui a le courage et la force de me corriger. Sauver une auteur, sa bêta et une fanfiction : laissez des reviews !

Autre : Certes, dans le Ciel, il y a des Nuages. Mis à part ça, le Soleil est masqué par les Nuages, la Foudre née des Nuages, la Tempête est annoncée par le déplacement des Nuages, la Pluie tombe des Nuages et Brume et Nuage se mêlent sans qu'on parvienne à les délimiter. Il faut croire que le mot Propagation n'était pas seulement là pour faire joli. Du coup, oui, Lambo a une forme d'affection pour Hibari. Comment chercher à justifier quelque chose de totalement OOC en s'appuyant sur le manga, 3615 FAY. En espérant que ce chapitre « EXTREME! » vous ait plu!

Pourquoi MacDo ? La nourriture préférée de Hibari est supposée être le hamburger. Il est plus carnivore qu'autre chose.

Note de vie d'auteur : Voilà. Je suis diplômée. C'était mon petit secret et la raison de mon absence. J'ai eu mes partiels cette année, mon mémoire à écrire (sérieusement, j'ai passé plus de temps à écrire du yaoi que « La Chose » comme je l'ai appelée), mon examen pratique et je suis diplômée. Je suis donc extrêmement heureuse et je voulais… le partager avec vous ? Certains étaient là depuis le début, quand j'étais en première année. Aujourd'hui, j'ai terminé. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur (après avoir été persuadée d'avoir foiré mes partiels, mon mémoire, et ma pratique. Je ne suis pas anxieuse du tout. Et j'ai énormément confiance en moi. Mais bien sûr!). Alors à bientôt pour la suite de QEHE!

Merci à Lily.B, toujours un plaisir. Oui, j'essaie de ne pas oublier les conseils et avis. Ça n'est pas toujours évident, j'en perds parfois mon écriture *rire*. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on apprend, enfin je crois. En espérant que ce chapitre, qui lui aura mis du temps à venir, te plaira. Sinon, pour la petite parenthèse, je suis toujours à l'écoute de 3615. Après tout, c'est la moindre des choses vu tout ce que je parle!

Merci également à Koko-chan. Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles si régulièrement. J'espère que depuis le temps tu vas toujours aussi bien et que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre (que j'aurai un peu lutté à écrire. Un peu beaucoup). Bises et à bientôt ?

Merci à Katou! Non, le prochain chapitre n'a pas été très vif... et je ne sais pas si le prochain le sera plus... mais vers mai je devrai réussir à me reprendre. En espérant que l'attente ne sera pas trop désespérante.

Merci à Soann-chan : Je ne t'ai pas immédiatement répondu car je me roulais sur moi-même (enchantée, mes amis m'appellent La Honte). Je culpabilise vraiment de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Je ferai tout mon possible pour la suite ! J'aime faire intervenir Irie et Shou. Les pauvres... et quand à Lambo et Mukuro, ah ! C'est une vraie bataille entre deux égoïstes. Ils discuteront sûrement bientôt à nouveau ensemble. Voilà donc la « scène finale » plus développée. Ou non. La suite au prochain épisode !

Merci à Yumi Take : Quand même ! Merci pour tout. En espérant te faire rire avec le chapitre développé. Que la Force yaoiste illumine ton chemin !

Merci à Nora Elsa et à son navigateur internet : Je mange des reviews au petit-déjeuner, d'accord ? La seule façon de bien commencer la journée ! Alors que dire si ce n'est merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter ? Et merci pour tes compliments sur HIFT. Cette « histoire » m'a fait beaucoup rire. En espérant te faire à nouveau baver et avoir de tes nouvelles.

Merci à Chisato-chan : Grâce à toi je me suis souvenue de ma grande culpabilité. Et j'ai relu tes messages en me disant « je dois répondre ! Mais si je réponds, c'est que je peux écrire ! Mais si j'écris sans répondre, je suis nulle ! Mais si je réponds sans écrire, on va me tuer ! ». Et j'ai écrit. En me disant que je t'avais répondu. Je suis donc nulle mais vous n'allez peut-être pas me tuer, hein ? Hibari, débauché... j'aime bien écrire du kinky sex, donc c'est fort possible. Et sinon, je me rattraperai sur les hors-série. J'ai déjà écrit des scènes « post-QEHE ». Ce qui est logique vu que je n'ai pas terminé l'histoire hein... Pour la question « rapport sexuel : pénétration ? », j'ai eu de longues discussions (alcoolisées) avec des personnes de différents intérêts sexuels et nous n'avons pas réussi à trancher. Dans le cas de Hibari et Mukuro, on va dire qu'ils jouent, qu'ils s'amusent, qu'ils se tripotent gentiment. Mais il n'y a pas de « sexe » à proprement parler, rien de « concret » puisqu'il y a un « plus », très présent à leur esprit (en tout cas à celui de Mukuro) qu'ils n'ont pas fait. Donc non, pour Hibari ils n'ont pas eu de sexe. En espérant que ce chapitre complet te plaiera. Je me suis décidée à me balader vendredi avec mon ordinateur portable, j'irai écrire dans un café. Avec de la chance, ça donnera un rebond à cette histoire ! J'ai écri le « scénario » donc je sais précisément où je vais. Encore faut-il taper l'histoire... enfin, une longue réponse pour des reviews plus que plaisantes. Vraiment, tu m'as donné des sourires bananes pendant de longues journées et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Merci à Cassie : je lis aussi sur téléphone, je sais ce que c'est. Je ne t'en veux pas, loin de là ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un message pour me dire ton avis sur cette histoire qui me tient à cœur. Et que je terminerai un jour !

Merci à Lycka (le changement me choque assez :p ) : voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Et dès que possible pour le chapitre 34 ! Ça se passe bien pour moi, mis à part les trois heures de transport quotidiennes. Je lutte toujours pour taper au propre mais je m'en sortirai ! Si mes amis que j'aime arrêtent de m'inviter à sortir boire un verre du mercredi au samedi soir en m'hébergeant, me laissant donc dans l'impossibilité d'accéder à mon ordinateur bien aimé...

Merci à Fumi Nebbia : et bienvenue parmi nous ! Promis, à par moi tout le monde est gentil. Et à part Hibari (et moi), personne ne mord. J'aime qu'on me vénère (et les milkshake nutella banane!) mais j'ai été absolument horrible en mettant autant de temps à poster. Donc je ramperai demandant pardon. Je suis vraiment désolée. Et j'espère me rattraper dignement !

Merci à Mim's Lullaby et Chucroutou (un début de réponse pour quand ils vont conclure. Ou non? Kufufu) pour le favoris.

PS : 18 PAGES ! Hibari is for freaking awesome love !

PPS : je voulais terminer la scène finale mais ma bêta ma conseillé de cinder. Trop long. A bientôt !


	35. Chapitre 34

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Par ailleurs, le rating M devient ici justifié. Bon, il l'était déjà avant mais il n'est un peu plus. Juste un peu.

Merci à Tyu. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi puisqu'aux moments où j'écris ces mots je commence le chapitre 34 et il n'est donc pas encore passé entre ses mains. Mais merci pour tout.

**Chapitre 34**

_La voix s'éleva, rauque et profonde._

_« Tu vas voir Kyoya, je vais bouleverser ton monde. »_

Kyoya roula des yeux avant de griffer le torse de l'illusionniste, le prévenant d'utiliser de nouveaux tours. Il s'écarta, prenant le temps de regarder le tableau devant lui.

Mukuro était beau. Mais allongé sur les draps, ses muscles dessinés par la lumière tamisée de la chambre, sa beauté était différente. Plus sensuelle peut-être, plus franche, loin de ses jeux habituels. Il était beau et accessible, pensa Kyoya avant de plonger sur son corps. Il pouvait sentir la tension monter dans la crispation des muscles sous ses doigts, dans la respiration haletante de l'illusionniste. Il l'entendit nettement suffoquer quand il lui embrassa le cou. Il s'était rapidement aperçu qu'il y avait cette zone, si petite qu'il ne parvenait pas à la localiser parfaitement, qui le rendait incontrôlable. Il sourit en sentant Mukuro sursauter contre lui, son érection tapant contre sa cuisse. Juste là, pensa-t-il avant de déposer de nouveaux baisers sur la peau humide de Mukuro.

« Kyo- »

Il se cambrait, se serrait, résistant à l'envie de se débarrasser de la cravate pour venir attraper n'importe quoi, serrer quelque chose dans ses mains pours'accrocher, pour ne plus avoir la sensation de tomber, perdre pied.

Il jura avec les doigts de Kyoya effleurant ses mamelons, beaucoup trop sensibles. Le japonais les tiraillait doucement, agréablement, prêtant attention à chacune de ses réactions et Mukuro ne s'était jamais senti aussi exposé. Il retint sa respiration quand Kyoya vint le stimuler avec ses lèvres, sa langue chaude caressant sa peau brûlante. Son rire étouffé ne masquait en rien sa gêne. Il ne savait pas comment Kyoya faisait pour le laisser le toucher s'il ressentait ça à chaque fois. La sensation de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, d'être prêt à supplier pour plus, de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Ah ! », Mukuro se mordit les lèvres, ses mains se resserrant sur les fesses de son amant, si proches de son orifice. « Kyo, j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. »

Kyoya sourit, moqueur, avant de perdre son souffle. Il gémit profondément, ne retenant pas ses mouvements de bassin lorsque Mukuro caressa la peau juste derrière ses testicules, l'invitant à écarter plus largement encore ses jambes et augmentant la friction entre leurs deux érections.

« Lubrifiant. Sous mon oreiller. »

Mukuro haletait sous les tortillements de Kyoya, ses mains maintenant ses cuisses ouvertes. Il sentait son orifice se contracter sous ses caresses. Son sexe se pressa contre son entrée et le bruit humide qui en résultat était le son le plus obscène qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Sans compter le long gémissement qu'émit le gardien du Nuage au même moment.

Kyoya s'étira pour aller chercher le gel, Mukuro en profitant pour embrasser son torse, sa ligne abdominale, tout en poursuivant ses caresses. Le gardien du Nuage lui mit le tube dans les mains et Mukuro s'efforça de l'ouvrir, sa bouche occupée par celle de son amant et ses mains frottant à chaque mouvement contre la peau sensible de ses cuisses. Un grognement, « pervers », le fit sourire comme il chauffait le lubrifiant entre ses doigts.

« Dans quelques minutes, tu me remercieras de ma prévoyance. », dit-il avant d'étaler le gel sur l'orifice de son amant. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à la fraîcheur, le préparant lentement à la pénétration. Il sentait les muscles se détendre petit à petit en le caressant, en jouant avec ses bourses et en tiraillant la peau entourant son orifice. Il pressa d'abord son index contre l'entrée de Kyoya, plusieurs fois, sans jamais franchir l'anneau de muscle. Puis, lentement, il introduit sa première phalange, la retirant aussitôt. Il distinguait la respiration saccadée de Kyoya dans son cou, et s'efforçait de rester attentif à ses réactions, à ne pas chercher immédiatement à retrouver la sensation de son doigt qui se faisait aspirer par son amant. Il reprit ses mouvements, toujours aussi doucement, puis accélérant la cadence en entendant les hoquets de surprisese transformer en gémissements. C'était chaud, humide aussi. Mais surtout serré, si serré qu'il parvenait à peine à ne pas jouir comme ça, rien qu'en imaginant la sensation de ces muscles se resserrant autour de son sexe.

Kyoya grogna tout en laissant Mukuro lui écarter plus largement encore les jambes. La sensation d'avoir quelque chose en lui était étrange. Pas désagréable mais tellement bizarre. Il avait tout d'abord perçu la résistance de son corps, réponse naturelle, et petit à petit ses muscles s'étaient relâchés, s'habituant à la stimulation, la trouvant même _agréable_. Il se crispa à nouveau quand un second doigt rejoint le premier. Il gémit, se demandant si ce serait identique à chaque fois, aussi long, aussi douloureux, aussi étrange, et comment il allait faire quand ce serait plus que des doigts contre son orifice. Il jura silencieusement, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas plus insisté pour se passer de préparations. Au moins, il se serait attendu à la douleur. Pas à cet entre-deux où dès qu'il s'éloignait, il sentait le _vide_, le manque.

« Continue. », ordonna Kyoya en poussant ses jambes à se relâcher, se desserrer.

Le gardien de la Brume grogna avant d'introduire un troisième doigt. Il s'arrêta en voyant la légère grimace qu'affichait son amant, avant de poursuivre. Il aurait voulu retirer ses doigts et s'enfoncer en lui, ne plus le sentir se serrer autour de ses doigts mais autour de son érection. Il le voulait tellement fort. Mais il savait aussi que tout pouvait s'arrêter maintenant, si Kyoya le voulait.

Tout à coup, Kyoya se tendit complètement sur lui. Le japonais était complètement arqué, la bouche ouverte sur une exclamation silencieuse. Mukuro chercha à reproduire le même mouvement, à toucher sa prostate, se dit-il. Il regarda, hypnotisé, les réactions de son amant. Il le dévorait des yeux, emporté par ce qu'il voyait, buvant tous ses cris de plaisir. Il sentit son sexe durcir encore plus, le sang le rendant désagréablement lourd et tendu. Il voulait lui donner encore plus de plaisir, le faire jouir comme ça, sentir son corps se relâcher complètement sur lui pendant qu'il viendrait. Mukuro chercha à nouveau cette zone à l'intérieur de Kyoya, différente au toucher, un peu gonflée. Il grogna en signe de protestation quand Kyoya s'écarta, le maintenant à distance avec ses mains posées sur son torse.

« Arrête. », le gardien haletait et dû reprendre plusieurs fois son souffle avant de pouvoir articuler.

Mukuro cligna des yeux avant de sentir la colère affluer en lui. Il savait que ça pouvait arriver. Il n'en était pas moins frustré. Kyoya sembla comprendre les pensées de l'illusionniste et lui sourit. Mukuro l'aurait frappé si le gardien ne s'était pas lentement léché les lèvres, conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Le lendemain matin, Mukuro regretterait sans doute d'avoir été aussi transparent. Le sourire s'agrandit et Mukuro se vit dans un flash renverser Hibari sur le lit et s'enfoncer en lui d'un seul coup.

« Arrête de faire ça. Pour le reste, continue. »

Mukuro le regardait, interloqué, se demandant ce que cela voulait dire, avant de se ressaisir. « Peur de jouir avant moi ? »

Son sourire disparut dès que la main de Kyoya se posa sur son sexe et il jura bruyamment. « Avant toi ? »

Mukuro ajouta un quatrième doigt à l'intérieur de Kyoya et il sentit à quel point c'était difficile, combien il fallait pousser, élargir, caresser, l'encourager. Il sourit comme son amant lui mordait l'épaule, ses muscles se détendant lentement pour permettre la pénétration. Il anticipait tellement. La boule dans sa gorge continuait de grossir et il étouffait de chaleur, de désir.

« Vas-y. »

Mukuro se demanda un instant combien d'informations Kyoya pourrait lui extorquer à cet instant. Il devait juste s'arranger pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Lubrifiant. », grogna Mukuro.

Kyoya en versa sur le sexe de l'illusionniste. Et Mukuro, haletant, serra très fort ses doigts pour ne pas partir immédiatement. Kyoya ne le quittait pas des yeux et il se redressa, encouragé par l'illusionniste qui le soutenait. Il retint une réprimande quand des ongles lui griffèrent les hanches alors qu'il positionnait le sexe de son amant contre son entrée. Kyoya déglutit, sa gorge soudain sèche, avant de faire glisser la tête du sexe de Mukuro à l'intérieur de lui.

« Putain ! », Mukuro jurait sans s'interrompre, son corps tremblant pour parvenir à se contrôler, à se retenir. Il se redressa, couvrant le visage du gardien de baisers mouillés, incontrôlés. « Putain … Kyoya … »

Kyoya n'avait jamais sentit son sang bouillir comme ça. Il se sentait prêt à tout détruire et en même temps était incapable de bouger. Il aurait dû tout arrêter mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce qu'il voulait c'était-

« Tu es tellement bon. C'est bon pour toi aussi ? Dis-moi, est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux continuer ? Tu préfères attendre ? »

Kyoya secoua la tête sans parvenir à desserrer ses mâchoires, s'empalant plus profondément sur le sexe de son amant. Il gémit en sentant l'érection de Mukuro passer, bien plus large et épaisse que ses doigts ne l'avaient été. Il serra les poings, se retenant de frapper l'illusionniste. Ses yeux brûlaient, son corps tout entier brûlait et il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il ferma ses paupières le plus fort possible, à en voir des points blancs. Et il entendait la voix de Mukuro qui le complimentait, lui disait combien c'était bon pour lui et qu'il prenne son temps, que ça allait lui faire du bien aussi, qu'il s'en assurerait. Le gardien du Nuage bougea et cria, se promettant de tuer l'illusionniste pour lui faire produire ce genre de sons. Mukuro lui embrassa les paupières et Kyoya rouvrit les yeux, Le regard de pur plaisir qu'arborait l'illusionniste lui fit se demander si maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour écraser ses armes contre le visage de son amant.

« Kyoya ! »

Le sus-nommé releva la tête. Personne n'élevait la voix sur lui, il était celui qui élevait la voix.

L'illusionniste l'embrassa et il mit de côté ses velléités. C'était tout d'abord juste leurs lèvres qui se touchaient, puis leurs langues qui se caressaient. Kyoya l'embrassa fort, envahissant, parcourant sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, de respirer, de se retrouver, tout comme ilse sentait possédé à ce moment.

« Ça va ? », redemanda Mukuro après plusieurs baisers plus légers. Il aurait voulu remonter sa main contre la nuque de l'asiatique, la passer dans ses cheveux, coller leurs fronts ensemble et sentir le souffle chaud de son amant sur ses lèvres mais les liens douloureusement serrés autour de ses poignets se rappelaient à lui.

« Tu veux qu'on échange ? », grogna Kyoya en réponse avant de se remettre à respirer plus normalement. Son corps était toujours aussi chaud, toujours aussi tendu. Mais la douleur s'était atténuée, laissant place à un plaisir dérangeant. Cette fois-ci, quand il bougea, il sentit à peine la douleur.

« Oh putain ! »

« Vocabulaire. », répondit Kyoya avant de se remettre à bouger, plus vite. Ça ne faisait plus mal. Plus vraiment. C'était un mélange de sensations trop intriquées pour qu'il puisse les saisir. Il se sentait à la fois contrôlé et incapable de penser. Déchiré et entier, entier comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il brûlait et Mukuro brûlait avec lui. Il se sentait vide quand le sexe sortait de son orifice, attendant qu'il s'enfonce à nouveau, plus fort, plus vite. Ses hanches bougeaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les contrôler, les va-et-vient frénétiques. Il entendait le claquement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre et sentait les bourses de l'illusionniste frapper contre ses fesses. Et Mukuro le touchait. À l'intérieur, son sexe appuyant contre sa prostate, et ses mains qui encadraient maintenant sa nuque, le poussant dans un baiser quand il n'arrivait plus à former une pensée cohérente, à refermer sa bouche sur les « Oh » qui lui échappaient de plus en plus rapides. Il l'embrassait et le pénétrait de plus en plus fort, insistant, envahissant. Il le prenait fort, trop, pas assez, et Kyoya aurait voulu-

Mukuro gronda en se retrouvant couché, éloigné brutalement du gardien du Nuage. Ses poignets étaient douloureusement serrés par la cravate. Il redescendit ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin. Il se sentait de plus en plus dur à chaque gémissement de Kyoya. Et c'était si bon d'être à l'intérieur de lui, de ne plus percevoir que son sexe à l'intérieur de lui. Les premiers tremblements le prirent par surprise et il essaya de retenir son orgasme, de s'enfoncer juste une dernière fois et jouir à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait jouir, voulait entendre son amant jouir avec lui.

Kyoya déglutit, Mukuro caressant son frein du plat de la main avant de glisser le long de sa verge. C'était si bon, il manquait juste-

« Ah ! »

Kyoya se mordit les lèvres avant de bouger à nouveau, oui, là !

« Putain, Kyoya ! »

Il grogna en s'empalant sur Mukuro. La tension était trop forte, il sentait tout son bas-ventre qui se crispait, son sexe gorgé de sang, ses testicules contractées comme jamais, et son anus qui se resserrait sur son amant, rendant la pénétration plus difficile et plus agréable encore. Kyoya scella ses lèvres contre celles de Mukuro en jouissant et Mukuro le mordit avant de se laisser emporter par l'orgasme. Les tremblements qui le secouaient étaient imités par Kyoya et il perdit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Juste la sensation de son sperme à l'intérieur de son amant. Et les lèvres si douces contre les siennes.

Kyoya ne protesta pas quand Mukuro, ses poignets déliés, déchira sa chemise avant de l'en débarrasser complètement. Ni quand il le coucha sur lui sans se retirer, le caressant, ses mains appuyant un peu trop fort. Il ne chercha pas à repousser les baisers qu'il déposait sur son visage, sur son crâne, acceptant chaque attouchement. Il se sentait si bien. Tellement détendu, reposé. Il grogna à peine quand l'illusionniste s'empara d'une de ses mains et lui fit un suçon sur le poignet. Kyoya se demanda vaguement si cet état cotonneux, indifférent, ailleurs, n'allait pas le rendre imbécile. Il n'était même pas préoccupé par le sperme qui maculait son ventre, ou celui qui commençait à s'écouler de son orifice, mélangé à du lubrifiant.

Il s'endormait à moitié, sa respiration calme accordée à celle de l'illusionniste. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Ses bras autour du cou de Mukuro lui semblait trop lourds, et il ne voulait pas risquer de déloger son amant en bougeant ses jambes. Il poussa un profond soupir de contentement avant de poser un baiser paresseux sur la peau sous ses lèvres.

« Kyoya ? À quoi tu penses ? »

Le gardien du Nuage ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Premièrement, il n'avait pas à répondre. Et connaissant l'illusionniste, il s'énerverait en entendant sa réponse.

« Kyoya, j'aimerais bien avoir une réponse parce que personnellement, je suis intéressé pour recommencer. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais dans un futur relativement proche. Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ça ? »

Kyoya se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à répondre avant de souffler un « Comme toi. », pas plus élevé qu'un murmure.

« Magnifique ? Génial ? Beau ? Divin ? À en mourir ? »

« Bizarre. »

Kyoya entendit Mukuro rire. Mais le son lui semblait distant. Il bâilla avant de finalement s'endormir.

* * *

Kyoya se réveilla peu de temps après. Il grimaça quand Mukuro se retira trop vite. Il était endolori, sensible aussi. Il ferma les yeux pendant que l'illusionniste sortait du lit. Quand il les rouvrit, son amant le surplombait, lui caressant lentement les cheveux.

« Tu te lèves ou je te porte ? »

L'illusionniste ne sourcilla pas en évitant le tonfa de son amant. Ce dernier se leva et Mukuro se trouva un instant tétanisé, captivé par les traces qui partaient de l'orifice de Kyoya et descendaient légèrement sur ses cuisses. Il déglutit avant de se secouer. Il changea rapidement la couette, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et rejoint Kyoya dans le bain rempli et encore fumant. Il se glissa entre le gardien et le rebord de la baignoire, lui mordant l'épaule quand le japonais lui donna accidentellement un coup de coude. Il relâcha la pression en le sentant se détendre contre lui, ses mains ne parvenant pas à ne pas le toucher. Il caressait la peau fine de ses cuisses, découvrant son front en mouillant ses cheveux, embrassant sa tempe quand Kyoya appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, l'eau commençant à se refroidir quand Mukuro prit la parole.

« Kyoya ? »

« Hm. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas réclamé de préservatif. »

Le gardien bougea contre lui,remettant de l'eau chaude avant de se réinstaller.

« Alors ? »

Kyoya soupira avant de dire, « Tu étais puceau. »

« Oya, ne dis pas ça. On dirait que tu m'insultes. On m'avait bien dit de ne pas offrir ma virginité à n'importe qui. Couchez et vous perdrez tout respect. »

« Tais-toi », répondit le gardien, l'amusement audible dans sa voix.

« Kyoya, se pourrait-il que tu veuilles porter notre enfant ? »

« Crétin. »

Cette fois-ci, Mukuro se laissa frapper. « Kufufu ! Allez Kyoya, pourquoi ? »

Le gardien du Nuage joua un instant avec l'eau avant de répondre avec autant de désinvolture que possible, « Ton sang a été testé. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu n'as rien. »

« Oh. Donc tu sais à quoi sert un préservatif et si tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre tu en utiliseras un ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai rien ? »

Mukuro caressa presque affectueusement la joue de Kyoya, à la limite de la compassion. « Kyoya, les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables. »

« Tu m'as fait tester ? »

« Tu m'as fait tester aussi. »

Kyoya se renfrogna et Mukuro rit avant de dire, « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai prudent aussi. »

Il ne fut pas étonné que Kyoya lui enfoncela tête sous l'eau. En revanche, il se surprit à rire avec lui en l'entendant lui dire qu'il était mal élevé de parler de ce genre de choses.

Quand ils sortirent du bain, enfin propres, l'eau était froide. Ils se séchèrent rapidement et se couchèrent dans le lit, nus.

* * *

Kyoya se réveilla en sentant le bras de Mukuro se poser sur sa taille. L'illusionniste le rapprocha de lui et il soupira en le laissant faire, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

« Je te tuerai un jour. », dit le gardien du Nuage en se calant contre le torse de son amant.

« Ou tu mourras en essayant. » Mukuro rit avant de chercher à dompter les cheveux de Kyoya qui lui chatouillaient les lèvres. « Promis, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai dans ce combat. »

« Depuis quand tes promesses ont une quelconque valeur. », grogna le japonais.

« Je t'avais promis que tu aimerais, non ? »

Kyoya soupira face à la suffisance de l'illusionniste. « Tu n'en savais rien. »

« Alors tu as vraiment aimé ! »

« Tu veux quoi, une attestation écrite ? »

« Kufufu ! Ça serait un début. »

La réponse de Kyoya se perdit contre son torse et ils se rendormirent rapidement.

* * *

Kyoya grogna en s'éloignant de Mukuro. La chaleur agréable qui les entourait quand ils s'étaient couchés était maintenant étouffante. À moins que ce ne soit le manque de sommeil qui le rende intolérant.

Le gardien de la Brume avait bougé toute la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir. Il avait remué, l'entraînant avec lui, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se décider sur une position qui leur permettrait à la fois de laisser le moins d'espace possible entre eux et qui serait également assez confortable pour se reposer. Il avait également passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler dans son sommeil – c'était bien la première fois –, pas assez fort pour que Kyoya apprenne des informations utiles et à l'embrasser tout en étant à moitié endormi. L'asiatique regarda le réveil – pas le sien en plus – qui affichait 5h47. Il était encore tôt mais il pouvait déjà se lever et profiter de ces heures pour réfléchir au profit qu'il pouvait tirer de la présence des Varias. Ou à comment leur faire payer les dégâts qu'ils étaient incapables de s'empêcher de commettre dans Namimori. Il eut le temps de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit quand il entendit Mukuro bouger dans son dos.

« Kyoya~ », chantonna l'illusionniste en rallongeant son amant à côté de lui.

« Quoi ? », soupira le gardien en recevant ses baisers.

« On recommence ? »

Kyoya fronça les sourcils, se retournant cependant vers le gardien. Son expression ne changea pas quand Mukuro retira lentement le drap qui les recouvrait. Le gardien du Nuage frissonna sous l'air frais, plus que sous le regard dévorant de son amant. Comme au ralenti, l'illusionniste posa sa main à plat sur sa hanche et il la regarda, regarda sa peau rougir sous ces doigts, devenue brûlante. Mukuro se pencha et Kyoya passa une de ses jambes autour du bassin du gardien, obtenant un grognement en les rapprochant.

Il était toujours fatigué, et il était encore courbaturé mais son corps réagissait plus vite que lui, se souvenant trop bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille. Il siffla entre ses dents quand leurs sexes, mi-érigés,se touchèrent. Il les sentait durcir comme ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, sa jambe se resserrant à chaque fois autour de Mukuro. Il sursauta en percevant un doigt contre son orifice et tira sur les cheveux de l'illusionniste.

« Préviens,abruti. »

« Kufufu ! », Mukuro déposa une traînée de baisers de ses lèvres à son oreille pour y chuchoter, « Je vais mettre un doigt à l'intérieur de toi. », avant de mordre son lobe.

Kyoya grogna, son bassin accompagnant la pénétration. Ses muscles étaient encore détendus. Pas assez pour se passer de préliminaires mais il se sentait toujours relâché. Et si la sensation d'avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui était toujours bizarre, il ne se souvenait pas moins du plaisir que cela générait.

« Plus. »

Kyoya cligna des yeux, son regard ne parvenant plus à se fixer. Il bougeait des hanches pour s'empaler sur les doigts de Mukuro, ses jambes aussi écartées que possible dans cette position. À chaque mouvement, son sexe se pressait contre celui de son amant et ils se gorgeaient de sang, gonflaient, devenaient de plus en plus durs. Il haleta en sentant l'anticipation monter en lui et ne fit aucun commentaire quand Mukuro ajouta un troisième doigt en lui. La pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait ne le rafraîchissait pas du tout et il voulait juste quelque chose en lui, comme quelques heures plus tôt, qui lui fasse du bien, qui le fasse jouir. Quelque chose qui lui semblerait trop gros, trop large, trop imposant. Mais cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il allait aimer, que ça allait effectivement soulager la chaleur qui bouillonnait dans son bas-ventre.

« Vas-y. », dit Kyoya avant de poser sa main sur sa propre érection en ne le voyant pas réagir.

Heureusement, Mukuro se reprit rapidement et Kyoya gémit en sentant le sexe pressé contre son orifice. Il ne protesta pas quand l'illusionniste le griffa par accident, la brûlure sur sa cuisse aussi présente à son esprit que la sensation de la hampe qui le pénétrait lentement. Mukuro s'enfonça beaucoup plus facilement que la veille et si la vague de douleur le narguait toujours, elle était complètement occultée face à la sensation d'être rempli.

Mukuro embrassait le gardien, embrassait ses lèvres rougies par les morsures qui ne se refermaient plus sous ses halètements. Il embrassait son visage, de ses tempes luisantes de sueur à l'arête de son nez légèrement plissée, embrassait son expression de bien-être. Attentif à toutes ses réactions, il s'enfonçait en lui au rythme de sa masturbation. Il le sentait se serrer autour de lui, sentait sa jambe qui l'encerclait et son autre main qui griffait la sienne, toujours posée sur sa hanche. Mukuro l'embrassa, sa langue cherchant celle de Kyoya, chaude, tout comme leurs visages rougissaient sous l'effort, sous le plaisir.

Le gémissement de Kyoya résonna entre leurs bouches ouvertes et Mukuro le sentit trembler, se sentit trembler avant de se retirer complètement.

Kyoya poussa une exclamation de surprise avant d'être brutalement basculé sur le matelas. Il était étourdi, encore perdu, et déjà la bouche de Mukuro était contre la sienne, agressive, demandeuse. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, sa respiration coupée par le poids de l'illusionniste sur lui. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de son amant entre ses cuisses et Kyoya noua ses deux jambes autour de Mukuro, gémissant de plaisir quand il le pénétra en un coup de rein. Il aurait repoussé Mukuro, l'aurait empêcher de le surplomber avec ce regard prédateur si ça n'avait pas été aussi bon, s'il n'avait pas été impossible de s'arrêter même quelques secondes.

« Ah ! »

Kyoya se tordit, ses poings se resserrant sur les draps et son corps complètement contracté. Il sentait son sexe se tendre, trop dur pour tenir plus longtemps, alors qu'il n'était que coincé entre leurs deux ventres. Il devait dire à Mukuro d'arrêter, d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça aussi. Mais Mukuro ne cillait pas.

« Ah ! »

Mukuro resserra sa main sur la hanche de Kyoya, le pilonnant sans pouvoir s'interrompre, sans pouvoir ralentir. Le gardien continuait de se tordre sous lui, son corps rougi et complètement exposé. Mukuro grogna en continuant ses va-et-vient, cherchant à le faire crier, encore. Il voulait entendre son prénom dans cette bouche. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas mais leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas, n'étouffant aucun des sons qu'ils émettaient. Mukuro poussa un cri, presque un sanglot. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il avait autant envie que ça continue – cette sensation dans son bas-ventre de quelque chose qu'il était difficile de contenir, ses testicules qui frissonnaient de plaisir, sa verge tendue au maximum, et son gland trop sensible – que ça s'arrête – enfin sentir le soulagement, jouir. Mukuro appela une dernière fois le prénom de son amant avant de se laisser emporter par l'orgasme. Il s'enfonçait toujours, se vidant à l'intérieur de lui. Ses mouvements se ralentirent, son sexe à nouveau au repos. Il ne parvint pas à se retenir, s'effondrant sur Kyoya. Sa tête posée au creux de sa nuque, il respirait son odeur, se calmant progressivement.

Petit à petit les informations extérieures revinrent et il devint de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer la façon dont Kyoya ondulait sous lui, semblant rechercher une friction, n'importe quoi. Il devint impossible d'ignorer qu'il se masturbait entre leurs deux corps, sans parvenir pour autant à appliquer une stimulation suffisante tellement ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Mukuro se décala légèrement, juste assez pour poser sa main par-dessus la sienne. Les gémissements provoqués par ses doigts qui glissaient autour de l'érection du gardien le traversait de part en part mais il était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que le faire jouir de cette façon. Il le voyait bouger, se tordre, jusqu'à se figer, son bassin bougeant sans régularité. Il fallut peu de temps avant que Kyoya jouisse, ses bras enlaçant le gardien de la Brume. Mukuro se redressa sur ses avant-bras pour le laisser respirer, essuyant négligemment le sperme sur les draps. Il ne tint pas longtemps et se reposa à nouveau sur son amant avec un soupir de contentement. Il bâilla, sentant le sommeil l'envahir de nouveau. Les battements de cœur de Kyoya s'apaisaient et avec eux, il s'endormait.

Il grogna quand Kyoya chercha à se déplacer, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'en empêcher.

« Bouge. »

« Pas envie. »

Mukuro retint ses protestations en se prenant un coup dans l'estomac. Il essaya de ceinturer son fiancé qui se débattait et le libéra après que Kyoya ait laissé une parfaite marque de sa dentition sur son épaule. Il s'installa confortablement sur les coussins, regardant le dos de Kyoya. Du sperme coulait encore entre ses jambes et Mukuro sentit un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahir. Il se demanda ce que ça ferait de le recoucher et venir lécher le liquide, ramasser son propre sperme pour nettoyer son amant. Est-ce que ça serait agréable ? Et dans ce cas, pour qui ? Il sourit, se léchant les lèvres pendant que son fiancé se baissait pour ramasser ses vêtements abandonnés. Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand, l'air boudeur, Kyoya se rapprocha de lui, le surplombant.

« Tu nettoieras. »

« Hm hm. », répondit gaiement l'illusionniste, attendant patiemment.

Finalement, Kyoya se pencha pour l'embrasser. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'éloigner, Mukuro le tira vers lui pour un baiser plus approfondi, une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'autre au creux de ses reins. Kyoya suivit le mouvement, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le gardien, l'embrassant. Leurs baisers n'étaient plus aussi pressés que la veille, presque doux.

Kyoya mordit la lèvre supérieurede Mukuro avant de s'éloigner pour choisir ses vêtements. L'illusionniste lui souhaita une bonne journée avant qu'il ne ferme la porte de leur chambre.

* * *

« Kyo », commença Kusakabe.

« La ferme. »

Kusakabe regarda bêtement son chef avant de rougir. Il recula aussi vite qu'il s'était avancé pour soutenir le leader de la Fondation**,** débitant piteusement des excuses.

* * *

Quelque part en Italie, Tsuna vida lentement son verre de champagne. Il ne savait pas à quoi il trinquait, ne savait pas pourquoi Reborn avait sorti une bouteille aussi chère de la cave, ni pourquoi il avait décidé qu'ils devaient la partager ensemble. Mais il trinquait. Il avait trinqué à 14h et il trinquait encore à 23h. En cherchant à ne poser aucune question.

« Aux ignares ! », dit-il en levant son verre. Les voies de Reborn étaient impénétrables, sauf quand il ne voulait rien savoir. Et vu comme l'arcobaleno le narguait en le poussant à poser des questions, il était sûr de vouloir garder son innocence. Pour aussi longtemps que possible.

* * *

Kyoya quitta un instant l'écran des yeux. Shoichi et Spaner se disputaient pour changer. Il préféra porter son attention sur la caméra qui filmait les Varia. C'était rare mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore séparés et marchaient tous ensemble dans l'une des zones désaffectées proches de Namimori. Il bougea un peu trop vite pour zoomer, prenant conscience du _vide_ à l'intérieur de lui. Son visage était chaud et il respira profondément avant de se retourner.

Dans son dos, les hommes de la Fondation regardaient partout sauf dans sa direction.

« Trois fois les escaliers menant au temple. En portant les uniformes sur le dos. »

Les hommes relevèrent la tête, évitant cependant son regard et répondirent d'une voix unanime, « Oui chef ! », avant de partir enfiler l'uniforme avec les poids dedans.

* * *

« Mais vous croyez que- »

« On dirait mais- »

« Alors ça serait- »

« Mais alors avant- »

« Chut, il pourrait- »

La voix de Kyoya résonna autour d'eux, annonçant calmement, « Encore six. »

« Oui chef ! »

* * *

« Tu as oublié ta basse. »

« Ma basse ? »

« Tu fais de la basse, non ? »

« Oui, depuis sept ans à peu près. »

« Et tu n'as pas pris ta basse. »

Shoichi se retourna brusquement, semblant enfin enregistrerce que lui disait le blond. « Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas ici ? », s'exclama-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le garage où ils se trouvaient.

« Que tu l'as oubliée. », corrigea Spanner en croisant les bras sur son torse, perdant tout aspect adulte pour ne plus ressembler qu'à un gamin boudeur.

Shoichi fronça les sourcils et se pinça l'arête du nez, se rappelant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne fallait pas étrangler Spanner avec un câble électrique. Même si le câble était juste à côtéde lui, à portée de main et qu'il semblait seul, qu'il semblait comme lui très motivé à l'idée de s'enrouler autour de Spanner. La formulation de sa phrase était mauvaise mais l'idée y était malgré tout.

« Je n'ai pas emballé mes affaires. Hibari s'en est occupé. », dit-il en tendant la main, cherchant à trouver en lui la patience de maintenir une conversation adulte avec cet individu doté de la maturité d'un enfant la veille de son anniversaire fourré dans un centre commercial après avoir mangé trois paquets de bonbons.

« Objection! Mon argument repose sur ton oubli, passur la raison de cet oubli. Tu avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence de ton instrument avant que je n'en parle, ce qui prouve que tu n'es pas fiable. »

Shoichi sentit son visage rougir. Et en tant que roux, il détestait rougir. « Spanner. Passe-moi la clef à molette ou j'irai détraquer Sucette. »

Spanner le fusilla du regard, bondissant en arrière quand Shoichi fit mine d'avancer. Il lui jeta la clef à molette dans les bras et partit se ruer sur Sucette, lui affirmant qu'il le protégerait des vices de cet homme sans âme. Shoichi roula des yeux avant de replonger sous la moto qu'ils confectionnaient. Caché par l'engin, il permit à son sourire éclatant d'apparaître. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes si c'était pour ce sentiment de toute puissance que Hibari terrorisait tout le monde. Avant de se souvenir que Hibari n'était pas assez humain pour savourer un sentiment de toute puissance. Avec de la chance, et une drogue vraiment puissante, un jour il pourrait disséquer le gardien du Nuage.

* * *

Kyoya sortit de la voiture, s'efforçant de prêter moins attention à sa démarche. Il savait objectivement qu'il ne marchait pas différemment. Mais les impressions de son corps persistaient et sa démarche lui semblait plus saccadée que d'habitude. Il se prépara mentalement sur les quelques pas qui le séparaient de l'immeuble puis entra.

Déjà, un feu brûlait. Il ne retint pas une grimace de dégoût en s'approchant, évitant les fils tendus à l'entrée. Comme toujours, Xanxus trônait dans son immense fauteuil royal. Ils se jaugèrent plusieurs minutes avant que le chef des Varia ne se mette à rire.

« On l'a trouvé. »

Kyoya ne put retenir son sourire.

« Où ? »

« A Miami. »

Kyoya attrapa le cliché au vol. Le visage apparaissait flouté mais son sourire s'élargit d'avantage. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois mais les ressemblances étaient trop nombreuses pour qu'ils n'aient pas retrouvé sa piste.

Sur la photographie, l'illusionniste regardait vers le soleil, ses cheveux cachés sous un stetson.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Mother of Lemon … dix pages de PWP et ça semble tellement romantique ! Je suis choquée ! C'est quoi toute cette romance ? Hein ? Mukuro ! Hibari ! J'exige une explication ! Bon, j'espère que vous êtes heureux. J'aurai longtemps hésité, réécrit ce lemon plusieurs fois (dans ma tête), hésité à passer directement à la suite selon les bons conseils de Lily.B B mais c'était en fait une étape trop importante pour être sautée (comprendre j'ai peur de mes lecteurs et de leurs représailles). Laissez des critiques ! Ou sinon je vais me décomposer de l'intérieur et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Encore une fois.

PS : cette histoire n'aura pas, jamais, de m-preg. Je fais une allergie au m-preg. Alors si vous espérez, vous pouvez aller au pays de fort fort lointain. Et plus loin encore. Chacun ses goûts, ses kinks, ses préférences. Mais je n'en ferai pas contre un baiser de Joseph Gordon Levitt. … j'en ferai mille contre un baiser de Joseph Gordon Levitt.

PPS : encore une fois, je ne suis pas un homme homosexuel. Je ne suis qu'une femme hétérosexuelle à (au moins) 80% et je tiens donc à demander pardon à tous les hommes pour qui ces descriptions ne sont peut-être pas toujours réalistes.

Dans le prochain épisode, vous retrouverez Hibari pour de nouvelles aventures!

Avec les Varia : "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
Des lapins nains : "Le lapin bondit par dessus la clôture-"

Des poneys magiques : "C'est un robot, et une licorne! Un robot licorne! Une licorne robot! Et ça fait des arc-en-ciel."

Et enfin, et surtout, et oui, DU SEXE (ou pas ?) : "L'entrée restait étroite malgré l'attention qu'il lui avait procurée. Cela aurait dû frustrer le gardien du Nuage mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le bien-être qu'il ressentait."

Merci à Yumi Take pour… sa présence constante, pour ses encouragements, pour sa reviews, pour ses messages qui n'ont rien à voir et ceux qui disent tout. En espérant ne pas te décevoir. Et oui, Lambo reviendra. Ils reviendront tous! Gwa haha! Que la force yaoiste soit avec toi.

Merci à Piko également. J'ai de grands doutes sur la qualité d'écriture, surtout en pensant à toutes les corrections que ma bêta-lectrice m'apporte mais le sentiment fait plaisir. QEHE me demande surtout un état d'esprit assez particulier pour écrire, c'est pourquoi parfois je peux mettre beaucoup (trop) de temps à poster. J'espère bien prendre plus de temps pour mes textes prochainement et vous revenir en pleine forme mais j'ai trop brisé mes promesses sur cette histoire. Encore merci pour tous tes compliments, en espérant que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop fleur bleue pour toi ;). N'hésites pas à donner ton avis!

Merci à kissa-chan. Une review, c'est déjà énorme pour moi! Si tu n'as pas compris certaines parties de l'intrigue, c'est bien de ma faute et non pas de la tienne *rire*. Je ne suis qu'une petite fanfiqueuse qui fait encore de nombreuses erreurs et je demanderai toujours pardon à mes lecteurs pour ça. Si tes questions et interrogations sont trop nombreuses, n'hésites pas à me contacter. Merci pour tes compliments sur mes lime. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ils ressemblent… je ne supporte pas de les relire (d'où la bêta-lectrice) mais ils me font chaud au cœur. En espérant ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre et les suivants. La fanfiction sera relatée essentiellement du point de vue de Hibari qui n'a, malheureusement, pas grand intérêt pour les relations de ses collègues. C'est pourquoi on a aussi peu d'informations. Mais qui sait, peut-être ? En tout cas, je te recroiserai avec grand plaisir. Bises et à une autre fois j'espère!

Merci à Lu-chan. Guimauve or not guimauve, that's the question. Je trouve déjà ce chapitre TRES guimauve. Je vais donc devoir me punir et me rattraper avec de la bonne méchanceté à l'ancienne. Si ça te rassures, j'étais moi-même très frustrée pour Mukuro en écrivant cette histoire et je devrai donc avoir quelques lemons sous la main pour peupler cette fanfic. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite et que tu te laisseras tenter par l'écriture d'une review ;).

Merci à yliria. Voici donc la suite! Félicitations pour la lecture, je sais que je ne suis pas évidente à déchiffrer… j'espère que tu auras le courage de t'attaquer à ce chapitre et que tu l'apprécieras.


	36. Chapitre 35

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer. Par ailleurs, le rating M devient ici justifié. Bon, il l'était déjà avant mais il n'est un peu plus. Juste un peu.

Merci à Tyu. Merci pour les lapins garoux, merci pour Rumple et merci pour... les tentacules ?

**Chapitre 35**

Mukuro n'avait jamais bien dormi. Enfant et emprisonné, il ne dormait que d'un œil, dans l'attente de la torture à venir. Même quand il s'était échappé, il n'avait jamais réussi à se sentir assez en sécurité pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et son séjour en prison n'avait rien arrangé. Peut-être était-ce la sensation de ne pas avoir été réellement éveillé pendant près de cinq ans, ou alors l'appréhension de rouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver enfermé à nouveau. S'il dormait mal depuis l'enfance, il s'était mis à ne plus dormir depuis sa libération.

Cette nuit-là pourtant, il n'avait pas sursauté dans le lit. Il ne s'était pas réveillé avec la sensation d'étouffer. Il avait dormi. Et longtemps, se dit-il en voyant le cadran du réveil afficher treize heures.

Mukuro s'étira langoureusement– ce qui n'avait aucun intérêt, il était seul dans cette chambre – enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de son amant. Il sourit en se disant ce mot, « amant ». Il repensa à une chanson que Chikusa écoutait parfois, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. « I just had sex ». Il commençait à comprendre la blague.

Il devrait se lever à un moment donné. Et effectivement, changer les draps. Mais il était trop tard pour proposer à Hibari de repasser par l'appartement. Il lui restait plus de cinq heures avant que son « amant » ne rentre. Il remonta les draps sur son visage, masquant son sourire béat. Mukuro eut une pensée pour tous ces hommes qui tremblaient de peur pour leur vie, sachant qu'il viendrait s'occuper d'eux. Il pensa à tous ces meurtriers qu'il chasserait jusqu'au dernier avec cet œil qu'ils lui avaient donné. Et revit dans un flash les lèvres de Hibari occupées sur son torse.

Il rit en repoussant la couverture. « J'ai couché avec Hibari. », dit-il à voix haute. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se remit à rire, seul.

Mukuro finit par attraper le réveil et le régla sur quinze heures. Ça lui laisserait assez de temps pour aller s'acheter un gâteau au chocolat – qu'il méritait pour célébrer son dépucelage.

Il ferma les yeux, et se rendormit, retrouvant le sommeil immédiatement.

* * *

Hibari raccrocha son téléphone avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il était treize heures passées mais Tsuyoshi Yamamoto ne fermait pas avant quatorze heures bien tassées.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! », s'exclama Squalo en le voyant arriver. « On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Le gardien du Nuage fronça les sourcils, hésitant entre attaquer l'argenté – pas bon pour les affaires –, les planter là – sans terminer les transactions qui devraient pourtant bien être faites – et reporter sa vengeance à plus tard. Il regarda Xanxus, et le bol de soupe miso à ses côtés qui n'attendait que lui, et se décida à approcher.

Les Varia étaient toujours aussi bruyants. Hibari pensa avec nostalgie à sa base qu'il ne retrouverait pas avant plusieurs heures, où l'activité était à son comble. Il imagina le silence pesant installé, simplement troublé par le son des touches de clavier qu'on enfonçait et des feuilles de papier qui circulaient entre les membres de la Fondation.

« Mais tu avais juste à faire un créneau ! »

« Ushishi … »

« Je n'allais pas écraser le beau jeune homme qui traversait à ce moment**-**là ! »

Le bruit des armes claquant l'une contre l'autre pendant l'entraînement.

« … shishishi … »

« Il était sur le trottoir ! Et tu as failli le renverser ! »

« … shishishishi … »

Les expéditions punitives lancées dans l'urgence contre les motards du nord.

« C'est lui qui m'a renversé avec son regard de biche prise dans les feux d'une voiture ! »

« … shishishishi … »

« TU AS FAILLI NOUS TUER ! »

Les décollages en urgence pour se déployer à Miami, plus en quête d'informations que de l'homme qu'il comptait bien massacrer.

« … shishishi- »

« ARRÊTE DE RIRE ! », s'exclamèrent Squalo et Lussuria en cœur avant de retourner à leur dispute.

Hibari soupira rêveusement avant de replonger dans sa soupe miso. Il espérait bien avoir des pistes en rentrant à la Fondation. Sinon, il trouverait un autre moyen de se défouler.

* * *

Kusakabe sentit un énorme frisson le parcourir. Immédiatement, il regarda les membres qui l'entouraient et déglutit en comprenant que cette réaction était partagée. La base toute entière se figea complètement. Kusakabe activa son micro avec des doigts tremblants.

« Cinq heures au maximum. Nous avons cinq heures au maximum pour trouver quelque chose. »

« Oui, vice-président ! »

* * *

Le repas avait été rapidement expédié. Les makis glissaient encore le long du mur où Xanxus les avait envoyé quand il avait renversé la table d'un coup de pied.

Leviathan la replaça et chacun d'entre eux paya sa part de l'addition – mis à part Belphegor qui refusait de donner quoique ce soit au bas-peuple et Mammon en qui personne n'avait suffisamment confiance quand il s'agissait d'argent.

Hibari vida sa tasse de thé avant de demander, profitant d'une accalmie, « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut effacer ? »

Lussuria lui tendit un dossier débordant de feuillets. Le gardien du Nuage saisit la première injonction – Croatie, pour conduite dangereuse – et haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« Il n'y avait personne. Je n'allais pas attendre que le feu passe au vert ! », répondit l'expert en art martial.

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, soudainement réveillé. Reborn s'était encore couché sur son visage – comment l'arcobaleno pouvait-il espérer tenir sur son visage à son âge ? – et il pouvait sentir la présence de Gokudera contre ses pieds. Il soupira avant d'être pris d'un profond bâillement. Ça faisait longtemps que le gardien de la Tempête n'avait pas décidé qu'ils devaient dormir ensemble. Il pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade trois ans plus tôt mais il était vrai que parfois, son bras droit retrouvait ses vieilles habitudes.

Le Dixième du Nom coucha Reborn dans le lit, replaçant les couvertures sur lui et réalisa, tout à coup, qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Sa couverture était beaucoup plus soyeuse. Et beaucoup moins … rouge !

Il passa en revue ses souvenirs de la veille. Il revoyait Reborn lui tendre une bouteille d'alcool et se souvenait l'avoir posée sur son bureau, aux côtés de vingt autres cadavres. Il déglutit, retenant son envie de vomir en pensant à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dû engloutir. Il revoyait également Gokudera accroché à son bras, comme pour le retenir, et se souvenait lui avoir enfoncé la bouteille de martini dans le bec en répétant en riant « Bois, bois, bois, bois, bois, bois ! ». Enfin, se se souvenait d'une hôtesse de l'air qui lui attachait sa ceinture et lui tendait un sac en lui annonçant que le … décollage était imminent ?

Tsuna se saisit du combiné et déglutit en ne comprenant pas dans _quelle langue_ le service de chambre lui parlait !

« Où suis-je ? », demanda-t-il, se sentant malade comme rarement.

« Dans la suite exécutive Chine, monsieur. »

« Oui mais, dans quel pays ? Quelle ville ? »

« … vous êtes à Marseille, monsieur. En France. »

Le téléphone lui échappa des mains. Puis, entendant la voix de sa mère dans sa tête, le chef de la famille Vongola remercia l'intendant avant de raccrocher.

Il était en France, à Marseille, sans valise et avec très peu de souvenirs de la veille. La situation aurait pu être pire.

Tsuna se recoucha avant de se souvenir qu'il avait dû prendre son téléphone portable avec lui. Reborn lui avait assez fait la leçon en l'abandonnant dans différents pays pour qu'il l'emmène toujours avec lui. Il le trouva dans l'une des poches de son jean – il ne voulait pas savoir comment son pantalon était passé de sur lui à parfaitement suspendu dans l'armoire – et consulta rapidement les messages laissés dessus.

Il semblait avoir prévenu Yamamoto de leur départ. Ou Gokudera l'avait fait. Il avait également accepté de fournir un hélicoptère à Hibari semblait-il. Il ne savait pas ce que le gardien en ferait – il en avait déjà tellement – et encore comment il parviendrait à placer cette dépense dans le budget, mais connaissant le gardien, l'engin était sûrement déjà crashé quelque part. Et il avait un rendez-vous avec un certain Jean de Pegomine. À huit heures trente.

Tsuna mit un réveil et se recoucha, espérant que cette rencontre se passerait bien.

* * *

Il était quinze heures. Mukuro pesa le pour et le contre, avant de régler le réveil sur dix-sept heures. Il aurait le temps. Et peut-être un peu plus la volonté de se lever pour aller chercher son gâteau. Ou alors il pourrait ordonner à Ken de l'apporter à l'appartement. Et payer le concierge pour avoir le gâteau sans faire monter Ken. Oui. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

* * *

Il était quinze heures quand il parvint enfin à semer les Varia.

Il avait perdu plus d'une heure trente à être poursuivi par la Mercedes, allant aussi vite que lui roulait en moto, avec Xanxus perché sur son fauteuil accroché au toit de la voiture. Plus d'une heure trente à l'entendre déballer des arguments plus ridicules les uns que les autres à l'aide d'un porte-voix. Plus d'une heure trente de perdue dans sa journée et qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer.

Il avait déjà déposé le dossier Varia chez ses avocats et il lui restait encore plus d'une heure avant de se rendre à l'école. Il irait bien faire une sieste sur le toit mais les Varia risquaient de l'attendre là-bas pendant les sept prochaines minutes – temps pendant lequel ils parvenaient à faire preuve de patience.

Hibari arrêta sa moto, envoyant un rapide message à Kusakabe, puis se dirigea vers le nord de Namimori. Il allait pouvoir se défouler.

* * *

Tsuna était mortifié et il ne savait pas ce qui l'horrifiait le plus.

Sur l'écran, il se voyait debout sur une table, chantant bras-dessus bras-dessous « C'est à boire qu'il nous faut ». Il prit quelques secondes pour digérer la scène, autant son français lamentable que la vue de la main du fils de Pegomine - « Comment ? Ce charmant jeune homme est votre fils ? Faire de si beaux enfants et diriger la Pègre, il faudra que vous m'appreniez. » – passée sous sa chemise.

Le spectacle était désolant. Au moins autant que la vue de Gokudera au pied de la table qui le sifflait et lui jetait sa cravate, aussi excité que la plus fanatique des groupies au concert de son groupe de k-pop préféré.

Il pensait avoir passé le plus gros quand il reconnu la jeune femme blonde qui les avait accueilli, disant « Bonjour papa » à monsieur Jean de Pegomine, dévorant la bouche de Reborn. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus malsain dans cette scène. Reborn ou … elle.

Tsuna envisagea un instant de baisser pantalon et boxer et de remuer en criant « Pudding ! » tellement la situation était irréelle.

Le père de Sophie de Pegomine fit un signe de main et l'écran s'éteignit. Le chef de la Pègre était fâché et tout l'or du monde ne pourrait pas inciter le jeune Vongola à prendre la parole en premier.

« Prenez vos responsabilités. »

« Mais Reborn n'est qu'un enfant ! », d'une petite trentaine d'années**,** rajouta-t-il en pensée.

« Envers mon fils. »

Tsuna s'évanouit.

* * *

Quinze heures quarante.

Mukuro laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en soupirant. Il avait eu un rêve très réaliste. Vraiment très réaliste, se dit-il, haussant un sourcil en soulevant le drap. C'était un mélange de souvenirs de la veille, de souvenirs des derniers mois aussi. Et peut-être quelques petites choses qui ne s'étaient jamais produites. Il joua un instant avec l'idée d'appeler Hibari pour le convaincre de venir à l'appartement. Ou de le rejoindre et lui faire une surprise plus qu'agréable.

Il se tourna d'un côté, de l'autre, avant de rejeter les draps et de prendre son problème en main.

* * *

Quinze heures quarante.

Hibari regarda autour de lui, les cadavres des motos et leurs possesseurs gémissants. Les Varia avaient dû partir depuis bien longtemps. C'était l'heure d'aller faire une sieste.

* * *

Le chef des Vongola rouvrit les yeux pour voir son empreinte digitale sur un papier qui ressemblait étrangement à un contrat de mariage.

« Mais le mariage homosexuel n'est pas autorisé! », s'écria-t-il.

« En France, si. », répondit le mafieux en cherchant à le forcer à signer le document.

* * *

Shoichi se tenait le ventre. Encore un pic de stress à passer. Il remercia Sucette quand celui-ci se mit à lui masser les épaules. Il profita pendant plusieurs minutes des administrations du robot avant de réaliser qu'il profitait depuis plusieurs minutes des administrations du robot. Pas de crise de jalousie, pas de destruction spontanée de matériel, pas de menace de le transformer en androïde pendant la nuit, rien. Spanner était absorbé par son écran, la lumière vive qui en jaillissait effectivement captivante.

Quand le mécanicien tapa du poing sur la table, Shoichi ne résista pas. Il s'approcha lentement du bureau de son compagnon de cellule et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'écran.

« Qui c'est ce « Roi des Troll ? »

« L'actuel vainqueur. Le net est persuadé que c'est un hack. Avec un nom pareil, c'est de la provocation ! Mais moi je pense qu'il existe. Et s'il existe, il mérite effectivement son pseudo. À moins que je nebatte son score. », lui répondit Spanner avant de relancer le jeu.

Shoichi le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de lui arracher le clavier des mains.

« … je venais de dépasser les 30000 sur mes deux premiers essais. »

« Hibari arrive vers dix-huit heures pour contrôler notre travail et tu JOUES ? »

« Je ne joue pas. Je sauve l'humanité en utilisant le pouvoir de l'Harmonie. »

* * *

« C'est la bague au doigt ou le doigt coupé ! »

« Mais vous êtes malade ? »

« Qu'on lui coupe le doigt ! »

* * *

« Allez, allez, vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous ne parvenez pas à retrouver un simple, vulgaire, misérable, lamentable cancrelat d'illusionniste ! », s'écria Kusakabe en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

« J'ai l'enregistrement des vidéos concernant le Dixième en France, où il est toujours. », répondit l'un des hommes en faisant rouler un cure-dents entre ses lèvres.

« Reborn est avec lui, il ne craint rien. Ou pas grand chose. Et les fichiers extorsions ne sont pas prioritaires. Pour le moment, c'est la recherche qui passe avant tout ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. »

« Ah ! J'ai quelque chose ! », dit un autre homme, son écran d'ordinateur enregistrant un homme en train de retirer de l'argent. »

« Je veux qu'on me quadrille la zone. Des banques à la plus petite épicerie du coin, je veux tout ce que vous pouvez obtenir! »

* * *

« C'est de la discrimination ! »

« Mais- », répondit Tsuna en évitant le tome un de l'encyclopédie universelle qu'on lui jetait dessus.

« Homophobe ! Raciste ! Personne n'insulte mon fils ! »

« Ça n'est- »

« Je vais l'étrangler avec ses tripes ! », s'exclama Jean de Pegomine en saisissant ce que le Vongola savait être un couteau à huîtres.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux qu'on m'apporte son doigt ! Sa main ! SA TÊTE ! », s'écria le chef de la Pègre en se jetant par**-**dessus la table basse.

« Mais je ne suis pas gay ! »

« Cours Tsuna. Tu as offensé le chef. », dit tranquillement l'acorbaleno, réapparaissant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la demeure.

« Reborn ! », s'écria Tsuna, tout aussi offensé par la trace de rouge à lèvres sur la chemise du tueur que par son manque d'aide.

« QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE ! »

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIE ! », répondit Tsuna en continuant de courir pour sa vie autour de la table basse.

* * *

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIE ! », cria le membre de la Fondation quand son clavier se retrouva aspergé de café. Son hurlement s'interrompit quand on le lui remplaça et qu'il put reprendre ses recherches.

* * *

Minato tenait l'école convenablement, conclut Hibari après avoir fait le tour des documents. Le compte-rendu des activités était bon, y compris pour le club de littérature. Ils n'avaient eu que cinq plaintes au cours des trois derniers mois, dont quatre et demi provenaient du club informatique. Il était plutôt satisfait. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un étudiant lui sourit.

Minato se mit immédiatement au niveau de Hibari.

« Yu Narukami. Parents carriéristes, beaucoup de déménagements. Il a rejoint le comité de discipline le mois dernier après avoir aidé à résoudre une enquête externe. Le problème des téléviseurs. Il est plutôt apprécié. Silencieux, il a un sens de l'humour … particulier. »

Hibari hocha la tête, encourageant l'étudiant à poursuivre.

« Bon élève, cours de théâtre, club de football. »

« À surveiller. », conclut le gardien du Nuage en se rappelant de repasser par l'école plus souvent, et de rappeler à ces misérables herbivores qu'il ne faisait que les autoriser, ponctuellement, à vivre sur son territoire. Tant qu'ils lui témoignaient la peur attendue chez les faibles.

Minato hocha la tête et la visite se poursuivit tranquillement.

* * *

Tsuna ne comprenait plus rien.

À un moment donné, Christophe était entré dans la pièce. Les couteaux avaient immédiatement disparus et en quelques minutes, après deux-trois tapes dans le dos et de nombreux éclats de rire, il s'était retrouvé assis sur le canapé entre le père et le fils. Une bouteille de vin avait été ouverte avant qu'il ne soit confortablement installé et ils venaient d'ouvrir la deuxième.

Tsuna rit en sentant Christophe appuyé tout contre lui. Il se tourna vers lui et resta un instant estomaqué.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est joli ce halo ! », dit le Dixième du Nom en essayant de toucher la lumière entourant le français.

Jean de Pegomine éclata de rire avant de l'accompagner à table. Tsuna réalisa alors qu'il était déjà midi.

* * *

Hibari tremblait de rage. Il était dix-neuf heures passées et il quittait à peine l'école. Il aperçu du coin de l'œil l'un des professeurs effondré face à ce qui avait été sa voiture, une Cresta s'il en croyait ses cris. Il l'aurait bien puni pour être aussi bruyant s'il n'était pas certain qu'un affrontement contre ce misérable ersatz d'enseignant ne le laisserait pas plus frustré qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sous ses pieds crissait le verre des vitres qui avaient éclaté quand l'un des mafieux avait déchaîné sa flamme de la tempête. La cour était plus couverte de cratères que la lune elle-même et il trouvait par-ci par-là des hommes inconscients qui avaient cherché à le fuir en se cachant dedans. Seule la grille était intacte, pensa le gardien du Nuage en la franchissant.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mafieux s'attaquaient systématiquement à son école. Quand il en tirait un bon combat, il pouvait se montrer tolérant. Mais là, ils avaient tous été trop faibles pour présenter un défi intéressant mais assez nombreux pour le retenir. Pas un seul adversaire digne de ce nom, juste des larves qui l'avaient bloqué trop longtemps pour qu'il fasse preuve de patience.

Il avait obtenu un nom, un avertissement, et près de trois cents corps dont il faudrait se débarrasser avant le lendemain. Sans parler des travaux à faire.

Hibari se massa les tempes, espérant de tout cœur que les nouvelles à la base seraient assez intéressantes pour compenser ce massacre. Il ressortit son téléphone portable par automatisme, dix-neuf heures quatorze, et le serra trop fort dans sa main en voyant sa messagerie désespérément vide.

Il monta sur sa moto avant de ressortir son mobile. Il lui restait encore un moyen d'apaiser sa frustration.

* * *

Lambo n'avait pas vu Hibari depuis un temps qui lui paraissait infiniment long. Et pourtant, il avait hésité à accepter le rendez-vous proposé par le gardien. Il avait ses raisons. Des bonnes raisons.

Il aimait quand Hibari le visitait chez la mère de Tsuna, l'aidant à faire ses devoirs. Il se souvenait encore de la récitation « Le lapin bondit par**-**dessus la clôture ». Il aimait aussi tomber par surprise sur le japonais dans la rue, le gardien décidant généralement de l'accompagner. Les repas au restaurant étaient ses préférés. Ils étaient silencieux oui, mais familiers. En revanche, les rendez-vous à la base se terminaient toujours mal pour lui. Une fois, c'était un chef chinois qui avait voulu le cuisiner, persuadé qu'il était une espèce évoluée de vache normande. Une autre fois, Hibari l'avait fait participer à l'échauffement de ses hommes, échauffement qui avait duré trois jours. La plus terrible restait la fois où Hibari l'avait lancé à répétition sur les murs, sans un mot.

Il pourrait s'enfuir. Il l'avait déjà fait. Hibari l'avait alors aspergé d'un étrange produit en le rattrapant en moto et avait lâché des lapins nains sauvages dans la ville. Depuis, les lapins nains l'effrayaient.

Il y avait eu d'autres fuites, et des loups, des tigres, des criquets empoisonnés. Sans compter ce jour terrible où Pokémon Hold et Pokémon It était sortit et Hibari avait convaincu tous les enfants des villes alentours qu'il était le nouveau Pokémon légendaire, la dernière évolution de Pikachu, et que si quelqu'un le rapportait enfermé dans une pokéball, il pourrait rencontrer Satoshi Tajiri et obtenir une console et un jeu pokémon dédicacé.

Lambo savait bien que Hibari faisait tout ça pour l'entraîner. Pour qu'il puisse se protéger seul, ou fuir quand l'ennemi était trop fort. Mais il lui arrivait encore de ne pas tenir et se sauver.

Aujourd'hui en revanche, il ferait preuve de courage. Il s'assit dans le temple et attendit. Une main sur son épaule fut le seul signe qu'il eut avant qu'on ne lui passe une cagoule sur la tête.

* * *

« Non mais ils sont ensemble. Mais dangereux ! Mais ensemble. Encore plus dangereux ! », s'écria Tsuna, pris de frénésie en parlant du gardien du Nuage et de la Brume. « Mais avant ils ne l'étaient pas. Du tout, pas. » Il prit une mine soucieuse, se remémorant ces temps sombres. « Mais maintenant ils le sont ! Ensemble ! »

Christophe hocha distraitement la tête avant de se tourner vers son père. « C'est comme … la meilleure chose au monde. C'est tout. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous trouvez à un vagin alors tu ne comprendras sûrement jamais. »

« Mon fils, si les hommes créaient des vagins à la place des bombes, il n'y aurait pas de guerre. »

Tsuna approuva vivement ces sages paroles. Ou ce qu'il imaginait être de sages paroles. Il régnait autant sur ses hommes que le lémurien sur la mer. En revanche, il était chef puceau incontesté. Tiens, il pourrait en faire une chanson.

* * *

Hibari avait évité la teigne qui servait de gardien à l'herbivore sans difficulté jusqu'à maintenant. Mais dernièrement, Shoichi montrait des signes de rébellion. Et il n'était pas sûr du taux de résistance à l'électricité des murs suite aux nouveaux ajustements. Il regarda Lambo, le gamin souriant de toutes ses dents, et lança l'électricité.

Assis sur sa chaise, le gardien du Tonnerre rit en sentant le léger courant le chatouiller.

* * *

Shoichi ne parvenait pas à quitter l'écran des yeux. La marque de combustion laissée par Lambo était plus qu'impressionnante. Et pendant ce temps, Spanner chantait.

« Ça ne te fait rien. »

Shoichi écarquilla largement les yeux parce qu'il aurait dû être celui qui prononçait cette phrase.

« Pardon ? Je viens de voir un enfant, un ENFANT, être attaché à une chaise électrique jusqu'à ce que ses vêtements brûlent et tu me demandes si ton JEU ne me fait rien. »

« C'est un robot, et une licorne ! Un robot licorne ! Une licorne robot ! Et ça fait des arc**s**-en-ciel. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que ça ? »

« Prévenir la protection de l'enfance ? »

« Créer une vraie licorne robot ! »

« Spanner- »

« Ou mieux ! Trouver une licorne et la transformer en robot ! »

Shoichi se frappa la tête contre le bureau. Il fallait que son collègue croit à l'existence des licornes roses invisibles. Il le fallait.

* * *

« Mais même pas une petite- »

« Non ! »

« Rah ! Et à l'école- »

« Jamais ! »

« Les soirées entre amis au moins. »

Tsuna enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux. Ses « amis » faisaient la fête chez lui, l'école était contrôlée par Hibari qui était plus sévère que Dolores Umbridge concernant les interactions humaines, et la jeune fille qui lui plaisait était la sœur d'un boxeur émérite.

« Dur … »

Tsuna hocha la tête, et engloutit son verre au passage.

* * *

Hibari se massa les tempes en remontant les étages. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'envoyer Spanner à Sawada, imaginant l'herbivore incapable de contrôler l'inventeur. Le blond pourrait lui créer des robot herbivores qui planteraient des arbres et aideraient l'écosystème tout en dansant. Ça correspondrait autant aux idéaux stupides de l'herbivore qu'à l'imagination tordue de Spanner.

Il tendit sa veste à l'un des hommes présents, acceptant la tasse de thé encore bouillante. Quelques couloirs plus loin, il poussa la lourde porte donnant accès à la salle de contrôle. Dans la pièce, les membres de la Fondation se figèrent, le silence simplement occupé par le ronronnement des machines. Hibari s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui était attribué et attendit.

Kusakabe fit apparaître une photographie à l'écran.

« Irvin Barilta. Il était à Miami il y a quelques heures à peine mais il semble avoir quitté la ville. Il n'a pas été identifié aux aéroports de la région. Il semble être entré aux Etats-Unis par des moyens détournés et est sûrement parti ainsi. La dernière fois qu'il a été repéré, c'était dans une église. »

Hibari hocha la tête, appréciatif. « Heure de départ ? »

« Koyasu arrive dans quelques minutes, prêt à décoller. »

Hibari se leva, prêt à partir quand un toussotement tout sauf discret le fit se retourner. « Quoi ? »

« Tu devrais peut-être … prévenir. Que tu quittes le pays. »

« Ce que je fais ne regarde personne. »

« Je voulais dire … prévenir … »

Hibari fronça les sourcils, incapable de déchiffrer les différences grimaces faciales faites par Kusakabe.

« Ou je peux prévenir pour toi … prévenir … le gang. », termina son second sur un soupir, se préparant autant à un renvoi qu'à un massacre en bonne et dû forme.

« Ah. », Hibari hésita quelques instants avant de dire, « Je vais m'en occuper. »

Le gardien quitta la salle de contrôle, regagnant ses appartements. Le sac de voyage l'y attendait déjà mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait ce soir-là. Il voulait voir le jardin. L'entrée restait étroite malgré l'attention qu'il lui avait procurée. Cela aurait dû frustrer le gardien du Nuage mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le bien-être qu'il ressentait. Un effondrement quelques étages plus bas avait bloqué la porte menant à l'extérieur mais un seul regard sur la cour l'apaisait.

Il s'assit sur la petite terrasse surélevée, prenant le temps d'observer la vue, oublieux de l'appel qu'il devait passer.

* * *

« Fillette de Camaret, où est ton pucelage ? »

« Il s'en est allé sur l'eau, avec les petits bateaux, il nage, »

« Il nage, il nage ! », chantèrent-ils tous ensemble avant de vider leur shot de vodka.

* * *

« Retour prévu quand ? »

« Quelques jours tout au plus. Je vais en profiter pour reprendre contact avec la police. »

« Tu es sûrement le seul criminel qui s'entende aussi bien avec la justice. », répondit Mukuro en reprenant une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau.

Il entendit un grognement dans le téléphone avant que le gardien du Nuage ne dise, « Bon. Je raccroche. », et coupe court à la conversation.

Mukuro reposa le téléphone, le regardant songeur. Il ramassa le chocolat accroché au plat avec son doigt et le suça avec attention. S'il parvenait à se motiver, il profiterait de ces quelques jours pour faire un aller-retour avec l'Europe. Il avait de vieux contacts à retrouver.

Note de fin de l'auteur : dans ma tête, Mukuro a passé toute la journée à chanter « I just had sex ! ». Parce que oui, toutes les premières fois ne sont pas romantiques, et elles peuvent pourtant laisser de bons souvenirs.

Je crois que tout le monde le sait maintenant mais … Reborn, c'est fini. Je l'avoue, j'ai arrêté de lire le manga il y a des lustres (Byakuran est toujours... what?). Mais je suis allée nostalgique lire le dernier chapitre. Hibari apparaît sur la même illustration que Mukuro, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce couple est CANON !

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, toutes celles qui me suivent. Merci beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me motiver à regrouper les feuillets volants de la partie suivante ! Après, j'irai taper tout ça sur l'ordinateur puis j'appellerai ma bien-aimée bêta-lectrice « un peu pompette » dans un bar pour lui dire de corriger mes histoires !

Merci à Delphine. En fait, ma bêta-lectrice était très occupée et n'a pas eu la possibilité de s'occuper du chapitre avant. Le prochain devrait venir plus vite. Nous l'espérons en tout cas. Sinon, concernant tes questions, je vais terminer cette phrase pour en commencer une nouvelle. Mon Hibari est un personnage qui suit ses envies et ses pulsions. Le désir de Mukuro ne va pas « déteindre » sur lui mais ouvrir une porte sur de nouveaux désirs auxquels il n'accorde pas grande importance parce qu'il y a cette histoire de pari. Mais ces pulsions sont présentes. Et à ce moment là, dans mon histoire, Hibari se dit que c'est le bon moment et la bonne personne pour avoir une aventure sexuelle. Rien de plus. Il a gagné un match, signé des alliances, fait un match nul contre Mukuro qui reconnaît sa force et ça fait un petit moment que Mukuro ne l'a pas bousculé.

Concernant Mukuro, c'est juste que j'écris mal *rire*. Mukuro est emprisonné à l'âge de 15 ans. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer avoir perdu sa virginité entre ses 14 ans où il s'échappe et ses 15 où il se fait emprisonner. Du coup, quand M.M. dit être sa première femme, elle le formule au sens de première épouse, affirmant comme dans le manga que sa relation avec Mukuro est plus que celle que l'illusionniste a avec Chrome. Dans le chapitre où Mukuro rentre avec une odeur particulière, il vient de tuer quelqu'un. Hibari lui dit plutôt qu'il ne dit rien, le laisse déambuler et assassiner qui il veut, mais qu'il n'a pas à rapporter ce qu'il fait à l'extérieur dedans. La phrase est volontairement ambigüe pour faire sourire Mukuro.

Enfin, pour ce qui est de l'assurance de notre italien, je l'imagine juste comme ça. Maintenant qu'il est face à la situation concrète, je pense qu'il aurait pu partir. Sauf qu'il s'agit de Hibari en face de lui, et que mon personnage (et celui de l'auteur) est assez obsédé par Hibari. C'est pour ça aussi que je voulais qu'il y ait de la maladresse mais pas de regret. Ils en ont envie, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir l'un face à l'autre, et ils savent que ça n'aura pas de conséquence. Autre que donner de nouvelles perspectives à leurs nuits communes.

Merci à Mavel Finnigan qui a rattrapé l'histoire en cours de route.

Merci à Lu-chan. Pour le dosage du lemon, c'est ma bêta-lectrice qu'il faudra remercier et féliciter. Je n'en pouvais plus à la fin de ce lemon. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire du sexe. Mais pas des premières fois ! Ou en tout cas, pas ce genre de première fois ! J'en étais à m'arracher les cheveux et laisser des parenthèses sur chaque phrase en lui disant « HELP ME OR I'LL WRITE COCK COCK COCK ! ». En espérant que cette suite (tardive, désolée!) te plaira.

Merci à Yliria. Toutes mes excuses, je reconnais ne pas être très bonne en écriture ce qui explique les passages incompréhensibles. Je continuerai à faire de mon mieux grâce à ma bêta-lectrice ! Heureuse que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent. En espérant que le suivant ne te décevra pas trop. A bientôt j'espère !

Dans le prochain chapitre vous trouverez …

Des nouvelles chocs ! « Mukuro s'ennuyait. »

Des vérités générales ! « Hibari était énervé. »

Du soleil ! « Les lunettes violettes ou mauves ? »

Des propositions indécentes ! « Pour votre délicieux sourire, acceptez une coupe de champagne. »

Et enfin et surtout, du sexe ! « Mukuro se jeta sur lui, ne parvenant pas à se retenir. Les retrouvailles étaient plus chaudes que prévu étant donné le public qui les entourait, mais loin d'être désagréables. »


End file.
